Voices of the Present
by DrYuriMom
Summary: There's more to St Miator Girls' Academy, and its mysterious Director, than meets the eye. With the three schools of Astraea becoming a nexus for events pitting old and powerful factions against each other, the three school presidents, the silver-haired former Etoile, and their followers are fast finding themselves players in a game that could determine the fate of the world.
1. Perspective

**Voices ****of ****the ****Present**  
><strong>Perspective<strong>

**The Teacher**

**Suzumi Tamao **didn't know how long she had been sitting against the tree, looking out over the lake shimmering in the waning late autumn sun. Frankly, she didn't care. Intellectually, she knew she was in shock. Her sense of duty to her school- something sorely lacking by some today, respect for the new Étoile, and love for her friends had kept her celebrating with the others, but eventually it had become too much and she slipped away to think, quite the challenge with all of Chikaru's minions constantly hovering around her. _I __think __she's __afraid __I __might __do __something __rash. __She __needn't __worry-__I'm __hurting, __but __not __**that **__much._

To say the events of the morning had been traumatic was an understatement. She should have seen it coming, but instead she blithely assumed once the flowers and well wishes were conveyed and Shizuma had drifted off the stage that the door to doubt had closed and the waters were finally settled...at least for this one precious moment that Shizuma of all people should have held sacred. She had blinded herself to the depths of Shizuma's selfishness...the former Étoile's need for a savior from whatever it is that darkens her soul. That and her need for the whole world to revel in her moment of self-realization...never mind the collateral damage she left in her massive wake. As always, she gets what she wants, with as much spectacle as humanly possible.

_I understand she loves Nagisa, and the feelings are certainly mutual. I want Nagisa to be happy, and I can see the happiness in Nagisa's eyes when she looks at Shizuma...and in all fairness the happiness returned. But couldn't Shizuma have waited just a few more hours to do this? Maybe even a day? Does the woman have any discretion? Empathy? Decency? At least then the whole school, correction all THREE schools, wouldn't have been witness to...this. It's one thing to lose the_ _Étoile_ _election- Hikari-chan and Amane-sama deserve it and I truly am happy for them- but even the defeated pair usually have each other for support. I have nothing, and everyone knows it._

_I feel used._

"In all the storied history of the Étoile, this must have been the biggest spectacle. Leave it to the Queen of Drama to yet again make it her own private little circus," she declared to the Universe in general.

"Actually, you might be surprised, Suzumi-san," came a voice from behind her.

Startled, Tamao shifted to see her homeroom teacher and longtime writing coach, Oosaki-sensei, sitting maybe six feet away against an adjacent tree. "How long have _you_ been sitting there," she said gruffly, annoyed. Tamao didn't bother with honorifics. _I've __had __quite __enough __of __highly __placed __people __already __today, __and __anyway, __as __much __as __I __respect __you, __you're __invading __my __space._

"You're the romantic," the teacher reminded her, ignoring Tamao's mood and refusing to be baited. "This place is 100 years old. The Étoile system dates back to just after the War. If you'd pull out of your introspective reverie for a moment and engage that remarkable literary brain of yours, you'd recognise how many times the wheel has turned and how many times each variation on each theme must have come about. You are not the first girl left at the altar. Although I must admit that variation hasn't happened even in my rather storied time around here. Hanazono-san was certainly in impressive form, even for her."

"Hurrah for her," was all Tamao could think of as a response. "Go and get her a medal. Oh wait, I forgot, she already has one hanging from her arm right now." The tears started to well up again.

Oosaki-sensei looked at her with an indecipherable expression. "Kōhai, there are some people I'd like you to meet, some stories you must hear. Minamoto-san is a poet too, you know, and I've heard her say Strawberry Hall has much to teach if you but listen to the echoes of the past that sound from the walls. She's right. I won't promise it'll make it any easier, and I certainly won't pretend anyone can make it all better, but perspective is something you are really hurting for right now. If nothing else, just think of all the poetic inspiration that'll come out of this whole thing, my star writer." Oosaki-sensei gave a little raised eyebrow/smirk/shrug that conveyed a sense of 'what do you have to lose?' and 'do you have anything better to do right now?'

Tamao wiped her eyes on the already damp right shoulder of her Miator winter uniform and looked at her teacher with a skeptical, less than enthused look.

"How about this, if you come you can stay at my place tonight and avoid having to go back to Strawberry Hall and face everyone in your current mood. I'll cover for you with Sister Hamasaka."

Oosaki-sensei was amazingly perceptive. Offering the one thing...other than Nagisa...or perhaps Shizuma's head on a pike...that would be appealing. "Alright, you've got me. Just don't expect my mood to improve at all."

"Fair enough. I'd be a fool to insist otherwise."

Tamao arose, shook off several hours worth of dust, and started walking quietly behind orange-red hair. _What __is __it __about __today __and __me __seeing __the __backside __of __redheads?_ She appreciated that Oosaki-sensei left her again to her thoughts and didn't attempt to make idle chatter. She had to admit her teacher was many things, but a fool wasn't one of them. Her history at Miator, at Strawberry Hall, and throughout Astraea Hill was legendary, and like most legends separating fact from myth was nigh impossible even shortly after the events which brought forth the legends.

_Maybe that'll be my fate. The Legend of the Abandoned Étoile Candidate._

The idea of her being anything legendary actually brought a wry smirk to the right side of her mouth. _The __Legend __out __of __all __this __will __be __Nagisa __and __Shizuma. __Maybe __someday __I'll __be __able __to __make __this __all __into __a __book._

Tamao's thoughts took a blessedly didactic turn for a while as she imagined turning the day's events into an epic novel, able to ponder her role in the third person. _It'll __be __a __long __time __before __I'll __be __able __to __write __this __without __trying __to __rewrite __the __ending, __though._

Tamao's thoughts were interrupted as she realized Oosaki-sensei had stopped walking and, in fact, they were standing at the door of the Groundskeeper's Cottage. She opened the door and beckoned Tamao inside with a gentle smile.

Tamao's reasoning faculties returned for the first time that day since Shizuma burst into the chapel. She remembered back to Oosaki-sensei's words, 'Stay at my place tonight.'

"Oosaki-sensei, you live here?" Tamao asked in mild bewilderment.

"Officially, this is the residence of Uchida Hisoka, the Groundskeeper and Facility Manager of Astraea Hill. But yes, it is my home as well. I just never speak of it, and since I leave the grounds each night and then double back, no student has ever made the connection." A slight shrug.

"You're right. I'm your star student and I never guessed."

Oosaki-san's smile increased at the nascent sign that Tamao's confidence was returning. "It's almost nightfall. Unless you wish to stand at our doorway until sunrise, would you like to join me inside for an evening of coffee, cake, and conversation? If you thought the Seven Wonders were fodder for your art, you'll have a mountain of material...and answers...if you'll just step inside."

Tamao looked up at Oosaki-sensei's face to look her straight in the eyes. There was no guile there, and Tamao was primed to sense ulterior motives right now. Tamao had known Oosaki Keiko for almost four years, ever since Tamao's writing talent had manifested spectacularly during her first year at Miator. The resident literary expert had taken Tamao under the wing and she was easily her favorite teacher.

_If __anyone __would __know __the __secrets __of __Miator __past, __other __than __maybe __the __Sisters, __it __would __doubtless __be __her. __She __believes __some __of __my __answers __lie __there. __If __anyone __in __this __mad __place __has __my __best __interests __at __heart, __it __would __certainly __be __her._

As if reading her thoughts, Oosaki-sensei added, "If nothing else, it will be distracting."

Tamao managed a weak smile and stepped past Oosaki-sensei and into the cottage. She heard footsteps follow behind her and the door softly close to keep out the evening chill.

* * *

><p><strong>The Groundskeeper<strong>

As Tamao crossed the threshold, the smell of olives, freshly baked pastry, and coffee filled her nose. The place was kept warm, perhaps in part by a roaring fire opposite the doorway. The entryway opened into a Western-style, almost European main room with sofa and several comfortable-looking chairs. "You can leave your shoes over there," Oosaki-sensei pointed to a small shelf beside a coat-rack. "You seem to have omitted a coat when you wandered out of the festivities."

"Keeping warm wasn't exactly on my mind at the time."

"I don't suppose it was. Well, you will be warm now, and hopefully you won't get sick on top of everything else. Feel free to make yourself at home, Suzumai-san. You're free to sit on anything, even the floor, except the recliner with the pillow on it. That's Hisoka-chan's. You'll see why here in a few minutes." With a wink and smile, Oosaki-sensei then slipped around a corner and out of view in the direction of the aromas.

Tamao took the opportunity to examine her surroundings. The main room was cozy. As she had noted earlier, there were many places to sit, either Western or Japanese style. The hardwood floors were covered by numerous colorful rugs to ensure feet, knees, or bottoms didn't have to connect with a cold surface. The artificial lighting was currently minimal although there were several available lamps, but the dancing flames from the fireplace provided plenty of light and Tamao could see why the lamps were unused. Waning daylight filtered through glass windows.

_It __looks __like __they __must __like __to __have __guests_, Tamao observed to herself.

There were few other fixtures in the room, save for a plethora of bookshelves lining the walls. Clearly the inhabitants didn't have a whole lot of interest in non-utilitarian "knick knacks". Where there were no shelves, the walls were generally covered by artwork which must have been Miator student works from various periods over the past 100 years. Likewise, what wasn't books on the bookshelves were various artifacts certainly also of student origin. Tamao always felt the best way to judge a person was by looking over their book collection, so the bookshelves drew her interest. Various fiction and non-fiction texts from an amazing variety of languages met her eyes. Japanese and English, of course, but also French, German, Latin, Chinese, and Greek. Subjects ranged from history to mathematics and logic. Although everything but the French and Chinese in the latter category of languages was mostly alien to her, it was obvious these books were not just for display. They had the look of use, even love, something Tamao wasn't boasting when she said she could tell.

_Oosaki-san doesn't know German. I know since we've discussed the importance of language on literature. And she certainly isn't into theoretical logic! What kind of groundskeeper is Uchida-san?_

Tamao knew Astraea had a groundskeeper and maintenance person- the place needed one, and she had to be very capable because you couldn't easily call in contractors when you had a compound-wide "no men allowed" rule except during a short period of the summer when students were mostly back at home or away at summer school. She knew her name was Uchida; Uchida-sensei given she was faculty and did teach at Spica. On the occasions Tamao had spoken with her she had seemed very nice. Tamao realized with a start that she had not seen Uchida-san since late summer and that Oosaki-sensei had been doing an amazing amount of groundswork since before summer school. _I __wonder __why __it __never __seemed __strange __to __me __that __Oosaki-sensei __was __doing __pool __maintenance __during __Summer __break?_

Tamao was still pondering the odd activities of Oosaki-sensei and the absence of Uchida-sensei when the sound of slightly rattling china broke her reverie.

She turned from the bookshelves to see a very pregnant Uchida-sensei walking into the room with a tray carrying a four-setting china set. _Like __nine __months __pregnant. __That __explains __a __lot!_ The fact there were four settings on the tray escaped Tamao as she rushed over to help the gravid woman set down the tray.

"Kōhai, I may have eaten a beach ball, but I can still navigate my own living room!" the brown-haired young woman exclaimed with an exasperated voice but a warm smile as Tamao tried to relieve her of the tray. "If you'll kindly just clear the books from this table here, I'll be just fine. Keiko-chan should have thought of that before she asked me to bring coffee, silly girl."

"Hisoka-chan, please give me some credit for having successfully lured our little fishie here this evening. She wasn't exactly biting." Another impish smile and wink met Tamao as the redheaded teacher leaned herself back against the wall of the entrance to the main room. "Okay, perhaps her wit took a little nip out of me, but I'll recover."

Despite herself, Tamao felt the first real, wholly felt, unfeigned smile grace her face since the events of the morning.

"Now that's my girl," Oosaki-sensei said encouragingly.

While she remained smiling- how couldn't she with these aromas, this fire, and these two oneesama-feeling young women in the room with her- her smile mutated a bit to show skepticism as well. "Okay, you reeled in a fishie. Am I now to be an entree?" Tamao challenged her teacher with an arched eyebrow.

"That would be telling, now wouldn't it," and continued smiling was the only response from the teacher. Eyes remained locked as the two of them measured the other.

A giggle and the sound of someone currently very awkward dropping into a recliner broke the staring contest. "Keiko-chan, everything you have told me about this girl doesn't live up to the real thing." Uchida-san leaned back to engage the recliner, obviously with some relief to have her legs up.

"I kept telling you that. Does she remind you of someone?"

"If you mean me, Keiko-kōhai, I was never that sweet. She's more like you, although happily without all the angsty tragedy."

_Keiko-kōhai? Uchida-sensei is a Miator graduate?_ "If tragedy changes a person, then I think today will leave me very different," Tamao redirected her now more grave expression to the reclining woman.

Hisoka returned the eye contact. "Perhaps, but there is tragedy and there is tragedy. Life gave you a lemon, what will you make of it?"

"Life didn't give me a lemon, Uchida-senpai, Hanazono Shizuma did."

"Ah yes, Hanazono Shizuma. I would have thought after reading your manuscript that you of all people would have predicted everything that happened this morning."

"Manuscript?"

"Kōhai, I read your Carmen script. I couldn't avoid it- Keiko was beaming for a week over your accomplishment with that in such a short amount of time...and all by yourself at that. One of my many regrets about my own lot in life is that I was unable to attend the performance. Faculty aren't supposed to have favorites, but I'll admit to having a soft spot for Minomoto-san and would have loved to see her shine. Don't tell me you didn't have Chikaru-san in mind for Carmen when you wrote the play, and likewise Hanazono-san in the role of Don Jose. What happened at the end of the story?"

"Don Jose kills Carmen rather than see her go to another man."

"In other words, Hanazono-san would rather destroy that which she loves rather than see someone else gain it."

"But I didn't know Shizuma-sama would get that role. It was only after the script was handed in to Rokujō-sama that the roles were decided."

Uchida-sensei gave Tamao a look which made it clear she didn't buy the excuse for a moment.

_She's __right, __I __did __write __the __script __with __Shizuma __in __mind __for __that __role. __Uchida-sensei __is __right __about __all __of __it. __I __didn't __realize __until __now __what __I __was __telling __myself __and __everyone __else. __I __foretold __all __this __and __didn't __even __realize __it. __You're __slipping, __Tamao-baka._ "Okay, I admit it. I wrote that role in a way which left no doubt for Rokujō-sama who should fill it. The same for the Carmen role and Chikaru-san. I can assure you Nagisa-chan filling the role at the climax was completely unplanned." The latter was added more to reassure herself than to convince the pregnant woman.

"Oh, I don't doubt it, but it certainly compounds the poignancy of the whole event. Shizuma on stage, demonstrating she'd rather kill Nagisa than have her go to another. You telegraphed it weeks ago, kōhai. How could you possibly have expected her to allow her beloved to go to another in something so public and formal as the Étoile election?"

_She's __right __about __it __all...I __knew...I __knew!_ "Damn her." The tears began to well up again.

"Quite possibly. That said, Hanazono-san is herself a tragic figure, although perhaps not to the degree of Keiko-chan here. I certainly have earned the right to say that." The gravid woman patted her stomach. "There is a saying regarding walking a mile in someone's shoes before you make judgments. Have you really examined Hanazono-san's footwear, kōhai?"

That brought Tamao up short. Tamao could see in the groundskeeper's eyes that she knew a lot that she wasn't...yet...saying. She also gathered it wasn't just the whole Kaori incident.

"Aoi Nagisa has chosen a very tough road and a travelling companion whose needs may outstrip even the famous abilities of an Aoi. If she had any sense, she would have chosen you. That said, sense has never been a trait of Aoi women."

"Now what is this about Aoi women, my dear idiot roommate?"

What little mooring she had after Uchida-sensei's recent words was broken entirely by that voice. Tamao felt a stab through her heart. _Nagisa?_

* * *

><p><strong>The Physician<strong>

Tamao watched as her beloved roommate walked around the corner, wearing a light pink knee-length bathrobe. She had just flipped her long, wet red hair forward and was bringing it back to towel down. _Long __red __hair?_ Nagisa? Tamao raised her hand and started slowly advancing. The girl before her only then showed her face and it became obvious that, while nearly the spitting image of Nagisa with identical voice and eyes, this girl was not Nagisa. She was a touch taller, hair longer, face slightly sharper. Details around the edges- this girl exuded Nagisa's aura, for want of a better word.

Uchida-sensei broke Tamao's trance. "Dr Aoi, I believe you may nearly have killed the main course. You really must work on your bedside manner. I had thought you had outgrown dramatic entrances. Should I believe you now that you're not in truth living out the amorous parts all those silly medical dramas?"

_Dr __Aoi?_ "Aunt Hiromi?" Tamao blurted out.

"Ah, my dear niece saw fit to speak of me despite my request that she not?" the apparition before her responded as she began to brush down her damp mane. The smile she flashed reminded her again desperately of her best friend.

_Aoi-sama's __manner __of __speech __and __movements __are __more __concise, __more __confident, __more __mature __than __Nagisa's. __Damn, __why __does __it __feel __like __Nagisa?_ "Um, actually she just mentioned she had an alumna aunt who had gotten her into Miator. She never said anything else, and honestly I never thought to ask."

"Oh good. I never talked about Miator with her, and I didn't want anyone dredging up my past and hanging it on her."

"What part of the past do you mean, Hiromi-chan? The lurid, illicit, lascivious, or just plain lusty parts?" Uchida-sensei and Aoi-sama looked at each other and locked eyes. Tamao thought for a moment they might really be going at each other...and then laughter ensued as all three adult women in the room broke down in unrestrained laugher.

"We have got to get together more often," they all said in perfect unison, followed by even less controlled laughter.

Tamao wasn't sure how to respond to it all, feeling almost like an interloper in a conversation between old friends based entirely on cherished frames of reference unknown to her. She chose to accept the blessing of an opportunity to recompose herself. She sat and poured herself some coffee to help relax until the women returned to the present. _At __least __Oosaki-sensei __was __right, __it __certainly __is __distracting. __Moments __ago __I __was __about __to __enter __a __fit __of __hysterics, __and __now __I __feel __like __the __only __adult __in __a __room __full __of __teenagers._

The laughter ended abruptly when Uchida-san exclaimed "Oh, Oww" and started holding her stomach. The other two women immediately attended to her, paying attention to nothing else until Aoi-sama had announced that it was just a stitch from too much laughter, nothing more. The intense care, compassion, and concern Aoi-sama and Oosaki-sensei showed their friend made absolutely clear their feelings for each other. Aoi-sama and Oosaki-sensei would do anything for her.

"I'm sorry, Hisoka-chan. Lord knows too much excitement has never been a good thing for you even without pregnancy, and now we add all this. Are you sure you're up for tonight?" Oosaki-sensei said with continued worry on her face.

"Keiko and Hiromi, you'd have to tie me up somewhere to keep me away, and trust me I wouldn't forgive you for it. I have a role to play in all this, and don't you dare try to use 'my condition' to exclude me from it."

"Fair enough," Aoi-sama said as she stood up from her kneeling position in front of Uchida-sensei. "I think dinner and some 'conversation lubricant' is in order. Hisoka has prepared a fantastic Mediterranean feast, I'm only the messenger. I'm not sure how she knew we were having company tonight given she started everything before the Étoile election, but she did. Suzumi-san, I'd suggest red wine with pasta, but everyone's different. Do you have a preference?"

"Wine?" squeaked Tamao. "Um, I'm 15!"

It was Oosaki-sensei who spoke next, and her words weren't what Tamao was expecting. "Tamao-san, occasionally as an adult you will channel your childhood for brief moments of sheer, unadulterated joy, much as my friends and I just did. When that happens, your adult self will be shamelessly stealing today...a day when adulthood forced itself brutally on an unsuspecting child. Tomorrow, you will be a child again, and I will be Oosaki-sensei and you will not forget that." An uncharacteristically stern look briefly graced the redheaded teacher's face, then softened. "Tonight, however, you are an adult, among adults, speaking of adult things. You proved your maturity this morning, an impressive display of the adult you'll become some day and whom I hope will call me friend. Tonight, I am simply Keiko-chan or even just Keiko. Keiko-senpai or Keiko-oneesan if you absolutely must. These are our good friends Hisoka and Hiromi. You are Tamao." Keiko's featured softened further and she smiled again. "Now that we've settled that, do you want white or red wine? I'd suggest white myself, but as Hiromi-senpai explained, that's a personal preference. If you've never had alcohol before, though, I'd suggest moderation, especially until you've had something to eat. I suspect our conversation will easily see the dawn and alcohol generally makes the uninitiated sleepy."

Tamao was at a loss for oh so many reasons. Adult or child. Red or white. In desperation she looked towards Hisoka. "You're looking at the pregnant woman for wine advice? Oh the irony. Well, since I suppose it could be said you're drinking in my stead, you'll want to drink white. I'd suggest something fruity and sweet, like a gewurztraminer. I know we still have some of that from Oregon in America. Never could stand the red stuff much, although Keiko-chan did introduce me to some lovely cherry-based wine when we visited California last year."

"A trip you conveniently forgot to bring me on," Hiromi added with a pouty look.

"It's not my fault it was your last year of medical school and you were aiming for, and getting, a premier residency in Tokyo. You always were an overachiever, whether it was seducing half the damned school or apparently now vamping the entire profession of psychiatry in Japan. You'd think they of all people could see through you," Hisoka responded with renewed vigor.

An imp born of a childhood watching younger siblings took Tamao for a moment. _Let's __see __if __they're __serious __about __me __being __an __equal. _"Girls, do I need to place you in time out in separate corners?"

Hisoka and Hiromi turned to look at Tamao as if they just really saw her, rather surprised expressions on their faces.

Arms came from behind Tamao and surrounded her shoulders, hugging her neck and a voice whispered loudly in her ear for all to hear, "I think you're the first one to ever shut Hiromi-senpai and Hisoka-senpai up quite like that. I certainly never managed it. I'm jealous."

"Oh wonderful, the two kōhai are a unified front. I know when I've lost. So, two whites, a red, and a big glass of milk for okaasan over there." Hiromi winked at Tamao as she headed assumedly for the kitchen. The look from someone so like to her beloved pulled yet again at her heart and she found herself staring at the empty space the redhead had just occupied. _Empty __like __my __heart._

"If its any help, this whole situation is making her just as uncomfortable as it's making you," Tamao's brief reverie was broken by Hisoka. "You'll understand more by morning," she added cryptically.

Sounds of preparation emitted from the kitchen, but silence took over the living room. For the moment, each girl became lost in her own thoughts. Tamao found herself entranced by the waning flames in the fireplace, the hiss and crackle of the coals was hypnotic.

Nagisa's..._no, __Hiromi-senpai's_...voice interrupted Tamao's contemplation. "Dinner's ready. Shall we just eat in here or use the dining table?" Hiromi appeared back around the corner and she and Tamao both looked to Keiko and Hisoka, ostensibly the ladies of the house.

"I'd suggest we just eat in here," Keiko suggested while looking at Hisoka with a questioning expression. "I think it's more intimate, not to mention more comfortable for beachball-san here."

An exaggerated 'long-suffering' look was Hisoka's only direct response, a look then taken over by an evil twinkle. "I'll be glad when she's out where _**you**_ can deal with her."

"You know I'm looking forward to it, Hisoka-chan." Tamao had seen before the look the two women shared at that moment and any doubts about the nature of their relationship was dispelled.

Hiromi couldn't help herself. "Be careful what you wish for, you may get it."

Keiko turned and stuck her tongue out at her friend. Hiromi reciprocated.

Tamao took the initiative again, "Shall I go and bring things in here? Is everything ready to bring out?"

"Oh, it's mostly ready. If you don't mind being alone with me a little bit, you're welcome to come in and help me with that part. I only have so many hands." Hiromi mimed juggling as she started back into the kitchen.

Alone with Hiromi-senpai. _She __does __understand __the __effect __she __has __on __me._ Tamao felt two sets of eyes on her, and she started to understand how the pregnant Hisoka-senpai must feel. To be seen as fragile, only to be handled with the utmost care. Liable to break at any moment if you let her stand on her own.

_I'm a big girl and I can stand on my own._

Tamao resolutely rose and, steeling her confidence and clamping down on the heart beating in the back of her throat, strode into the kitchen containing Nagisa-chan's doppelganger.

* * *

><p><strong>Tough Love<strong>

Finding the kitchen wasn't hard at all given the variety of aromas wafting from it. Tamao came into the well-lit room, which was also western-style if a bit outdated. The appliances were all modern, however. _Not __surprising __given __Hisoka-senpai __lives __here __and __how __much __she __appears __to __enjoy __cooking._

What happened next, however, was very much a surprise. A moment after entering the room, she felt herself pulled into Nagisa's..._dammit, __no, __Hiromi-sama's_...arms. Tamao looked into eyes...and found herself falling. Hiromi was surprisingly strong for someone Tamao's size, and the redhead's left arm and hand held her firm. Hiromi's right arm also enveloped her and those fingertips began softly, barely drifting along a thin spot in her Miator uniform's fabric she never realized was there before. She couldn't move. Her heart raced and her mouth went dry. Thought fled her mind. Nothing existed but those eyes and the sensation of being held. The eyes came closer and Tamao melted. Breath smelling faintly of strawberries replaced the kitchen smells which had previously been so distinct. A vanishing voice in the back of her mind was crying, "This is wrong. That's not Nagisa." _I __don't __care!_ was the last remnant of coherent, semi-conscious thought as her eyes closed and she desperately awaited the touch of lips on her own.

But the touch never came. Instead she felt herself turned around, arms enfolding her chastely from behind, and a face buried in her hair. "Dear heart, that is what Nagisa feels in Shizuma's arms. You know, you've felt it before. You have a taste of why, when Shizuma selfishly forced the issue in front of the whole world, my niece had to go her. I am sure to go to Hell for what I just did, but you had to understand. This was also the only way anything between us would be normal, tonight or ever. I'm not Nagisa. If anything I'm Shizuma. I could even be your Shizuma, Tamao. I could have you. Your desire is there and despite your strong will, right now I can easily feed it. I can see why Nagisa is smitten with you. But I don't think that's what you really need, and unlike Shizuma today, unlike the me of ten years ago, I care about that."

Hiromi squeezed the embrace around Tamao briefly. "Please forgive my niece, please forgive me, and most of all, find it in your heart to forgive Shizuma."

Hiromi disengaged and walked back to the counter full of prepared dishes and tableware. "I'll carry what I can in the first run and wait with the other girls until you're ready to join us. They know what just happened, but I'll be clear they passionately disagreed with my method. If Hisoka was any more mobile, I think she would have slapped me when I told her my intention. If you feel my presence will interfere with your enjoyment of the rest of the evening, I will leave you with Hisoka and Keiko. I have a car and can stay in a hotel tonight." She then picked up some glasses and two bottles of wine and went to walk out of the kitchen. She paused briefly as she passed Tamao, but Tamao remained frozen in body and mind, unmoving since she had resigned herself to Hiromi's kiss. Hiromi continued on, leaving Tamao to find herself again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hard Understanding<strong>

Tamao was lost in her own mind. Despite the Taiko drum that was her heart beating out time if she cared to keep it, time stood still. Part of her wanted to break down in hysterics and run fleeing from this damned place. The second time in twelve hours she'd felt this way, but for oh such different reasons.

_Are my feelings for Nagisa just an echo of what I could feel for Hiromi, or are my feelings for Nagisa true and Hiromi is just cruelly pulling those heartstrings? Is this really how Nagisa feels when Shizuma looks in her eyes? Damn all three of them to Hell._

_Hiromi. Is she right? Is she my Shizuma? This was so much more intense than Shizuma ever was, back in the day. I wanted her...no...I still want her. She's right that I'd be hers in a heartbeat if she took me again. I'm primed for her to paint herself into my heart. To just surrender and stop having to be the responsible one, to have someone reach for me...hold me...and not the other way around. It would be so much easier._

_That's my hurt talking, and Hiromi preyed on that._

_Would I have felt the way I feel for Nagisa for any girl who showed up to fill my room...and by extension my heart? I have been telling myself Nagisa and I are bound by fate, but maybe my feelings are just desperation._

_If I don't leave, can I really go back to being a child tomorrow? Keiko sounded so confident, but I feel a million years old right now. Oh, Hiromi, it may be already too late._

_I am standing within a true wonder of Strawberry Hall. If I leave, I'm sure there will never be another chance at this. This lightening will never strike twice. These women have my answers, and those they don't have I stand the best chance of finding through them. Hiromi's right, I don't understand Shizuma. I don't understand Nagisa. And I damn well don't understand myself._

Tamao's mind continued running in so many different directions her consciousness ceased to be able to keep up with it all. Only when she became aware that she couldn't feel her heart racing anymore did she enter the world again.

Deep breath.

Tamao shook herself, stretched and took in the room again. Everything was as Hiromi said she'd leave it, so it appeared she was true to her word and hadn't returned while Tamao was lost in thought.

_I'm a big girl and I'm still standing. I'm not going to lose to Shizuma again, even when she wears my Nagisa's...dear Nagisa's...eyes._

_I'm staying._

Tamao went and grabbed two prepared plates and the readied western tableware. _I'm __not __hungry __and __Hiromi __can __get __her __own __damned __food._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Point of No Return<strong>_

Tamao returned to the main room to see Hisoka and Keiko watching her intently as she entered, Keiko nursing a glass of wine and Hisoka a glass of ice water come from heaven knows where. Hiromi was working the fire, adding a log and stoking it to keep it healthy. _Healthy. __They __say __she's __a __psychiatrist. __What __the __Hell __kind __of __therapy __does __she __practice, __anyway?_

She said none of this, keeping her face impassive as she placed food before Keiko-chan and Hisoka-senpai. She looked at the surface Hiromi was likely expecting to also receive food, and saw a half-full glass of red wine next to a significantly drained bottle. _Well, __it's __been __long __enough __for __her __to __drain __more __than __half __a __bottle __of __wine __so __far. __I __guess __something __about __me __really __did __take __something __out __of __her. __Half __of __me __wishes __her __the __worst __hangover __ever, __the __other __half __wants __to __be __there __with __her __in __the __morning __to __ease __her __through __it._

_Am I really ready for all this?_

_Too late now._

Tamao sat down, reached for the ready glass, and started sipping at her wine. It did taste fruity, although the aftertaste was bitter. She found sipping was more enjoyable than drinking anyway, so 'moderation' didn't seem too difficult.

Tamao watched as Hiromi made her way back to her chair. The redhead glanced at the table and didn't make any obvious notice of the lack of food on it. She picked up her glass, drank from it, and added her eyes to the other two pair already fixed to Tamao.

"Okay, Keiko-chan hooked me, Hisoka-senpai cooked me, and Hiromi just ate me up. If I wasn't satisfying enough, she's welcome to get her own damned plate." Tamao met eyes with Hiromi unsure what she was conveying or what the redhead was reciprocating. "Now what's so important for me to know that it was worth taking a battered childhood and a wounded heart, and breaking them both clean in half." Hiromi winced and looked down. Good.

It was Hisoka who next spoke. "I think it's best for us to start with our own story and then work our way from there. Hiromi-chan and I are Miator classmates, roommates from our first year. Our relationship was...unusual...to say the least, but I get ahead of myself. Nothing terribly atypical, at least not for Strawberry Hall, happened until we got our roomkeeper in our fourth year..."

***V***

The events described by Hisoka, Hiromi, and Keiko will be told in the separate story  
><strong>Echoes <strong>**of ****the ****Past**, starting with the arc "The Roomkeeper".

**Voices ****of ****the ****Present** will continue while the past events unfold.  
>The next story arc in <strong>Voices <strong>**of ****the ****Present** will be "Waiting".


	2. Dramatis Personae

**VOICES OF THE PRESENT**

**Dramatis Personae / Cast of Characters**

**Last updated 12/16/2012  
>(Work in Progress! Miator complete- for now. On to Spica!)<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Miator<span>

**Suzumi Tamao**: _Student_:

Tamao is the eldest daughter of an exceedingly rich and powerful family, the Mizuchi Clan. Her family name is actually that of her mother who insisted that her daughters have the opportunity when they grew to choose whether to take on the legacy of their father or select to live a much simpler life as a Suzumi. Tamao's brother, Yutaka, is betrothed to be married to Miyuki when the girl graduates at the end of this year.

Tamao is known to be an accomplished poet and writer. She is a star student, considered the best student in her year at her school. Despite her accomplishments, she has confidence issues. She lived alone in the Strawberry Dorms until early this school year when Nagisa transferred to Miator and became her roommate. They quickly became fast friends and nigh inseparable. The two roommates quickly became known for their concern for each other as well as their fellow students, leading to their selection to run as the Miator candidates for Etoile. They actually win the election but concede to Hikari and Amane when Nagisa is spirited away by Shizuma just as the results of the election are to be announced.

Tamao has a long and complicated history with Shizuma. The two historically were highly skilled tennis players and were paired together during Tamao's first year. The dynamics between the two rapidly became intense, then passionate, and the two became lovers for a short period before Shizuma's attention redirected to Kaori. Tamao was left damaged by the experience and spent time working through her issues with Chikaru.

Since the recent Etoile election, Tamao has been gaining perspective as she's become close to a trio of Miator alumnas- Oosaki Keiko, Aoi Hiromi, and Uchida Hisoka. Although Oosaki-sensei is her homeroom teacher and writing coach, the two are also becoming good friends with Tamao planning to spend the Christmas holiday together with her in Tokyo. Tamao also has developed feelings for Aoi Hiromi, feelings she's still not sure of but which were very intense on their first meeting.

Tamao loves Nagisa, but over time she has accepted Nagisa has eyes ultimately only for Shizuma. During an intense tennis match, Shizuma and Tamao were able to reconcile their rivalry and Tamao now accepts Nagisa will be no more than her best friend. She's made it clear she'll still protect Nagisa, even if the person threatening her happiness is Shizuma.

Currently Tamao is coming to terms with being tapped to be the next Miator president by Miyuki. She hasn't accepted the offer yet given the outstanding issue of the betrothal. Tamao is also becoming close to Momomi of Spica, the girl tapped to succeed Shion as Spica president. Also with Yaya and Tsuboumi, the four have formed a group called the "Also Rans Club", which centers around enjoying fine tea and chocolates created by Momomi's chocolatier sister.

**Aoi Nagisa**: _Student_:

The daughter of a pediatrician father and a veterinarian mother, both of whom are serving to support nation-building efforts in Afghanistan. With her parents out of the country, she is left under the guardianship of her father's sister, Aoi Hiromi. Hiromi, a Miator alumna, arranges for Nagisa to attend her old school...something exceedingly unusual for a 4th year.

The first student Nagisa becomes familiar with on campus is Shizuma. Nagisa finds Shizuma pondering under a tree and Shizuma draws the redheaded girl in with her eyes, leaving Nagisa first limp and then unconscious. Nagisa loses her heart to Shizuma despite the difficulties of loving the silver-haired girl. Over time, Nagisa learns of Shizuma's demons...but sticks loyally by her beloved's side.

**Hanazono Shizuma**: _Student_: _Former Etoile_:

Until very recently when she has been succeeded, Shizuma has been the single Etoile on campus since her beloved partner and lover Kaori passed away a year before. Shizuma comes from an exceeding rich and powerfully well-connected family and she is seen by many to be a viable candidate to someday become the first female Prime Minister of Japan.

Shizuma has an intense personal gravity, an ability to compel those around her that has been described by many close to her as 'freaky'. Shizuma is also a passionate creature, apt to find comfort and happiness more from the act of touch than from emotional connections.

Shizuma intensely loves Nagisa, to the point of the silver haired girl having spirited away the young redhead from the Etoile stage rather than see her become Tamao's cadette. The two ran to Shiuzma's coastal house where they spoke of many things. Since that time, the two girls have continued to become much closer, although to date Nagisa has avoided giving herself completely to her beloved senpai.

Shizuma's passions have gotten her in trouble as she spent an intimate evening with Chikaru of Le Rim. Something happened that night, and Nagisa, Miyuki, and Remon are still mystified regarding the new dynamics between the two dear girls.

**Rokujo Miyuki**: _Student_: _Student Council President_:

Cousin to Chikaru, Miyuki as a child was headstrong, bold, athletic, and smart. She had the primary school where she and Chikaru attended in the palm of her hand. Things got tense briefly when Shion joined them in the third year, but the three almost immediately became inseparable. As the years went by, Shion and Miyuki became increasingly affectionate with Chikaru, Shion, and Miyuki forming a mostly friendly and definitely respectful love triangle. Unfortunately, Miyuki discovered she was betrothed to be married the week before she came to Miator, and days after Chikaru went away for a year to America. The impact was devastating, and her personality became much more reserved and calculated after that. Miyuki drove Shion away in her pain, never telling her friend the reason why. A nearly six year rivalry between the formerly dear and fast friends developed, a rivalry that only now is thawing.

Miyuki and Shizuma became roommates when they came to Miator. They quickly came to respect each other, even love each other. Still, despite their affection and even intimacy, there is a line they both acknowledge. Miyuki ultimately cannot be what Shizuma needs, and Shizuma repects (even if she doesn't like) the betrothal.

Since the Etoile election, Miyuki has taken Tamao on as a protege. In the process, she had butted heads with Momomi of Spica as they both have eyed the same valuable prize. In Painful Admissions she learns that her intended is, in fact, Tamao's brother. The two girls have decided to try and find a way together to find happiness, recognizing that no matter what happens they will be very close the rest of their lives.

**Tsukidate Chiyo**: _Student_:

Roomkeeper to Tamao and Nagisa. A timid first year, she worships Nagisa, and respects Tamao. She is very passionate about people getting along, wanting to believe everyone can be happy. She can be very sensitive. During the food poisoning incident in Strawberry Hall she became extremely sick, one of only three students actually admitted to the hospital. She and Kagome stayed in the same room and Kagome actually opened up a bit when 'Nurse Kizuna' was snoozing, something yet to be discussed with anyone else.

**Togi Hitomi**: _Student_: _Student Council Vice President_:

Childhood friend of Shizuma since nearly birth. Her and Shiuzma's mothers are friends from Miator. She could be considered Shizuma's biggest fan, having been around the charismatic girl her whole life. She passionately wants Shizuma to 'achieve greatness', and fears the distraction Kaori and now Nagisa have presented. She has expressed the hope that Tamao might somehow manage to push Shizuma again to excel.

**Kano Mizuho**: _Student_: _Student Council Secretary_:

A childhood friend of Shizuma's since kindergarten. She is also the roommate of VP Hitomi, who she has also known since kindergarten. She is much calmer and more gentle than her best friend and roommate, often de-escalating the excitable Hitomi.

**Sakuragi Kaor**i: _Student_: _Deceased_:

Kaori came to Miator as a first year when Miyuki and Shizuma were starting their fourth year. Although technically their roomkeeper, she was too ill to perform the usual duties of the role. When Kaori arrived, Miyuki was already an up-and-coming in the Miator Student Council and was asked to take Kaori under her and Shizuma's wing. Miyuki was happy to oblige both to be helpful but also because she had a hunch Kaori was what Shizuma needed after the breakup between her friend and young Tamao. Shizuma was initially reluctant, but upon seeing the girl it was love at first sight between them. They quickly were inseparable, becoming lovers. When Kaori discovered her life was coming to an end, she and Shizuma decided to run together for Etoile. Kaori passed away very shortly after the election.

Shortly after the most recent Etoile election Nagisa had a very profound dream of meeting Kaori. The two talked of many things, and the dream ended with the two embracing and acknowledging each other as 'sisters in love', a reference to their shared love for and dedication to Shizuma.

**Oosaki Keiko**: _Alumna_: _Teacher and former Etoile_:

Currently, Keiko is an instructor at Miator, specifically of the homeroom class attended by Nagisa and Tamao. She is also the Miator Literary Club faculty sponsor.

Keiko is a Miator alum and her tenure is nothing short of legendary. For reasons still unclear, she began attending classes at Miator and living in Strawberry Hall three years before her formal enrollment, which itself was a year earlier than most of her peers. She is an unprecedented three-time Etoile. The first was during her first year when she began as Serviteur d'Etoile for Ainee Uchida Hisoka and Cadette Aoi Hiromi, roommates for whom Keiko was roomkeeper. When Hisoka was required by circumstances to step down almost immediately after the election, Keiko was appointed to the spot whereupon Keiko became Cadette and Hiromi her Ainee. Keiko in her third year again became Etoile Cadette, that time to Le Rim student Nakahara Subaru. She again served as Etoile, that time as Ainee, during her fifth year with a foreign student from Spica, Birgit Carina who is now assigned sister for the Spica wing of Strawberry Hall. In addition to Etoile, Keiko also once served as Miator President.

Keiko is currently in a long-term romantic relationship with Uchida Hiromi, with whom she resides in the Groundskeeper's Cottage on the edge of the Astraea campus. Keiko, Hisoka, and Aoi Hiromi remain very close friends and can be found together whenever Hiromi can break away from her training.

Few know Keiko has strong ties to the organization that operates the Astraea facility. She is the most trusted mentor and advisor of the young Director-elect covering the East Asia region of this organization. One of the skills she brings to bear is her powerful true empathy, a skill she uses along with that of her friend and director-elect Minamoto Chikaru to assist students in distress.

**Aoi Hiromi**: _Alumna_: _Former Etoile_:

Nagisa's Aunt, roommate during school with Uchida Hisoka, and Etoile Ainee to Keiko, Hiromi has pursued medical training since graduation from Miator. Aoi's have been physicians going back many generations. She is becoming a skilled psychiatrist. She's currently in the first year of a prestigious residency in Tokyo. When she can, though, she visits her dearest friends, Keiko and Hisoka, at Astraea and is a regular guest in their house.

During a recent visit, she met Tamao and the two had some intense moments leaving Tamao wondering about her feelings. Part of Tamao's confusion stemmed from Hiromi being a near twin with her younger niece.

**Uchida Hisoka**: _Alumna_: _Groundskeeper and former_ _Etoile_:

Keiko's lover and Hiromi's best friend. Since the events of her becoming Etoile, Hisoka has led a very quiet life. Although she is married and is the daughter of the chairman and president of a major family-owned conglomerate, she still resides at Astraea Hill living very simply. Her husband, who is now an adopted son of the Uchida family, is the man tapped to succeed as Chairman/President of the conglomerate. She avoids ever leaving campus, although she has recently needed to in order to give birth to her child, Chie.

**Sister Hamasaka**: _Alumna_: _Astraea Hill Head Sister and House Sister for Miator_:

Keiko's Aunt and head disciplinarian on campus. She was the first Etoile at the time Spica was founded. She is known for her strictness, but it is becoming clearer to Nagisa and others that it is due to her intense love and caring for the young girls under her care. She can be remarkably kind when the circumstances warrant, as Nagisa learned when Hamasaka provided her a key to the Strawberry Hall gate and encouraged her to deal with certain issues away from the dorms even after curfew had long passed.

* * *

><p><span>Spica<span>

**Nanto Yaya**: _Student_:

**Okuwaka Tsuboumi**: _Student_: Current _Serviteur e'Etoil_e:

**Kokohana Hikari**: _Student: Current Etoile Cadette_:

**Ootori Amane**: _Student_: _Current Etoile Ainee_:

**Tomori Shion**: _Student_: _Student Council President_:

**Kenjo Kaname**: _Student_: _Student Council Vice President_: One of the Five Stars of Spica, Kaname is known for both her athletic and academic prowess. Success has always come easily for her, although athletically she has been bested by Amane since the two came to Spica. Resentment over time led to admiration and then affection as Kaname became a closet fan of Spica's Prince. Her feelings came to a head during a tennis match between the two girls whereupon Amane decided to run for Etoile, and Kaname let go of her secret flame for her fellow bishonen...as well as her Etoile ambitions. Since then, Kaname has been working to repair the damage left behind with her lover, Momomi. Even as Kaname has grown softer since her time sitting out all night with Shion and Yaya waiting for Amane and Hikari to return from their one-night disappearance, Momomi has grown harder. The tension between the, rather than diffusing, seems now to be coming to a head and Kaname is mystified as to why.

**Kiyashiki Momomi**: _Student_: _Student Council Secretary_:

**Sister Carina**: _Alumna_: _House Sister for Spica: _Close friend and Cadette of Keiko Oosaki, Swiss-born Sister Carina graduated from Spica three years ago and immediately took vows. She is the youngest Sister on campus and has been assigned primary responsibility for those students of her alma mater living in Strawberry Hall. Her role in Spica school affairs will grow over time as she builds experience and confidence. As fellow northern Europeans by blood, and fluent English speakers, Shion and Carina have developed a close mentor-student friendship. She has been encouraged by her superior, Sister Hamasaka, to attempt to take Kiyashiki Momomi under her wing, but she has yet to reach out successfully to the heir apparent for Spica's Presidency.

* * *

><p><span>Le Rim<span>

**Natsume Remon**: _Student_: Roomate to Kizuna, close friend to Kizuna, and protege to Chikaru,

**Hyuga Kizuna**: _Student_:

**Byakudan Kagome**: _Student_:

**Minamoto Chikaru**: _Student_: _Student Council President_:

**Takahashi Satsumi**: _Student_: _Student Council Vice President_:

**Suzuki Miho**: _Student_: _Student Council Secretary_:

**Nakahara Subaru**: _Alumna: Former Student Council President and Former Etoile_:

**Nobutame Miyumi**: _Alumna: Former Student Council President and Former Etoile_:

**Sister Beatrice**: _Alumna_: _House Sister for Le Rim:_


	3. Story Summary

**VOICES OF THE PRESENT**

**Story Summary**

**Last updated 8/24/2012 (Will be developed soon!)**


	4. Discovering: Painful Truths

**Voice of the Present  
><strong>**Discovering: Part I**

**Painful Truths**

* * *

><p>Saturday, Nov 25, 2006 evening (POV: Aoi Nagisa)<p>

_I'm a coward._

**Aoi Nagisa **stood with her platinum-haired love on the edge of the scarp overlooking the ocean a hundred meters or so from Hanazono Shizuma's coastal mansion. The sun was receding in the sky and the air was gaining a sharp chill, made more biting by the fact Nagisa was still wearing only the red Étoile election gown she had donned that morning.

_This morning seems a lifetime away now._

Both girls were lost in their own thoughts as the clear late autumn sky grew increasingly red.

_She's thinking of Kaori, no doubt. Then again, I can't resent her that given where my thoughts are right now. Twelve hours ago, Tamao-chan and I were preparing for our triumphal moment, happy to be together whether or not we won. Now I'm standing here with Shizuma-sama after Tamao-chan practically pushed me into her arms and my best friend is heaven knows where with no one at her side._

_I never even looked back at her as I ran out the door._

Arms came from behind to enwrap Nagisa around the stomach and a chin rested on the back of her head.

"I love you, Nagisa."

The recipient of the affection smiled and snuggled back into her senpai. The magic of the day was fading, but Nagisa wanted to relish it while it lasted. "I love you too, Shizuma-sama," the red-haired kohai replied. "I've never been so happy in my life than in your arms, wearing your necklace of flowers, right now. Still, the real-world is lurking out there and I'm not sure how I can possibly go back to it."

"Well, I could repeat that I didn't really think this out."

"I know, and I'm just as guilty of it. That doesn't change that eventually I have to go back and face having abandoned Miator and Tamao-chan."

Mention of that last caused Shizuma's embrace to tighten ever so slightly, but Nagisa noticed. "Everything will turn out."

"I just don't want to have to deal with them turning out right now," Nagisa responded.

"Then don't. Tonight we are here, just the two of us in a world apart. We don't have class until Monday."

"Are you really ready to be back here, Shizuma-sama? I'd think this place would be as hard for you to come back to as Strawberry Hall and Astraea Hill is for me."

The older girl remained quiet for a while. _I really hope she didn't snatch me just to still be bound by Kaori's ghost,_ Nagisa worried.

"I don't know, Nagisa. I'm not going to lie to you. As I said earlier, I feel like I said my goodbye's to Kaori when I returned the Étoile badge necklaces. As I've been with you today, I've been with you in my heart, not her. But that house is full of memories. I just don't know…"

Nagisa placed her hands briefly over her senpai's on her stomach and squeezed. "It's getting too cold for me, Shizuma-sama. I really do think we need to go inside."

Shizuma squeezed her embrace of Nagisa and then disengaged. She quickly grabbed Nagisa's hand, however, to continue the contact and the two girls walked hand in hand to the house. When they were standing before the door, Shizuma paused. "I can't do this. Nagisa, I want you to have the key back." A hard, cold object was placed in Nagisa's hand and Shizuma let go of it.

Nagisa place the key in the lock, turned it, and opened the door. She then placed the chain around her neck and allowed the weight of the key to pull it down to dip underneath the bodice of her gown. _It feels good to have it there again._

The girls entered the house and the weight of ghosts descended again. "Part of me wants to burn this place to the ground and start over," Shizuma admitted.

After the impulsive actions of the day, Nagisa wasn't sure she wanted to leave that supposedly rhetorical thought unanswered. "No Shizuma-sama, we have to face these memories and not run from them."

"I don't think either of us may be ready for such painful truths."

"Maybe, but if we really love each other, we have to be brave enough, together, to face those discoveries." Nagisa grabbed Shizuma's hand again. "The good news is we get to do it together now. Don't ever forget you'll never be alone again."

Shizuma smiled. "You have a way of saying or doing the right thing at the right time. Fear of being alone, in my heart or mind if not in body, is my greatest fear."

Nagisa smiled. "I figured that out a while ago. Now, rather than dwell on that, shall we get ready for a night of cuddling and conversation? I haven't eaten a thing all day and I'm hungry. It'd also love to get a fire going in that lovely fireplace I saw last time."

The two girls spent the next few hours preparing dinner and readying the house for a night of occupancy. Nagisa focused on dinner while Shizuma saw to the other activities given her greater experience with the place. When all was said and done both girls found themselves snuggled together in warm nightgowns on a rug in front of a roaring fire, their tummies happily full with the fruits of Nagisa's efforts.

"That really was lovely, Nagisa. I'm amazed you did so well with the limited options in the house right now."

"I used to enjoy cooking, although I haven't done much of it since my parents went away. I'm a lot more comfortable with cooking than baking. They really are very different activities."

"I suppose. I've never really done much cooking, but I've done quite a bit of baking." Shizuma briefly embraced Nagisa's shoulders. "It appears we're a good fit."

Nagisa turned to look up at Shizuma with a smile. "I love you," she said and then lifted her head up to kiss Shizuma, who responded enthusiastically in kind.

The girls traded affections for a while before thoughts again overtook them both and they found themselves quietly staring into the fire as the evening passed. Shizuma sat with her legs to one side and Nagisa's head laid on her lap, face towards the fire.

Nagisa's thoughts drifted back and forth to the events of the morning, and where Tamao might be at the moment. How she must be feeling. Something about Shizuma's timing that morning troubled her, and had been since they arrived at the yard of the mansion. "Shizuma-sama, why did you come for me like you did, just before they were going to announce the results?" _Wait, did I actually say that?_

Shizuma's hand, which had been stroking Nagisa's hair gently, stopped its movement. "I told you, I really hadn't thought it through. I didn't know where things were in the process."

"But you knew things were at the final stage since you came to the chapel and not the dance hall."

"Nagisa," Shizuma's hand moved to Nagisa's chin as if to move her gaze up.

"Don't!" Nagisa's own hand moved to gently but firmly remove Shizuma's. She had no idea where the determination was coming from to do this, but she was now focused on hearing the answer. _I want to know. _She grabbed onto the extra strength and ran with it. The redhead's gaze remained fixed on the fire. "I want an answer to this, Shizuma-sama. My best friend it alone right now and I'm responsible for that."

"So I'm not the only one haunted by ghosts, dear one."

"Perhaps not, but you still have mine at an advantage. She's still around for you to fight. Why right then?"

"Because I didn't want to lose you."

"Do you trust me so little, Shizuma-sama?" Silence ruled for a while, but Nagisa waited patiently. She has no intention of allowing Shizuma out of the question.

"Becoming Étoile was the most special experience for Kaori and I. We were close before, but we became even closer afterwards. I can't explain it any more to you in words than I could to Amane-san of Spica. Even as I challenged her to find out what Étoile would mean for her and Hikari-san, I feared what it could mean for you and Tamao-san. When Miyuki told me of her plans to nominate you two as Miator's candidate couple, I didn't know what to think. It hurt more than I had hurt since Kaori's passing. I knew I loved you, and I just had to tell you while I still could."

"And you felt your chances would be gone if Tamao-chan and I were Étoile."

Another long pause, followed by a barely audible, "Yes."

"Baka! Shizuma-sama, what part of the last six months have you completely missed?" Nagisa grasped Shizuma's knee before her face with her right hand to emphasize the next. "I. Love. You. The whole school has seen it. I can't resist you, despite my best efforts at trying. I look into my soul and your eyes are looking back at me. I've been yours to claim all along, if you would have only had your own feelings sorted out. Even Tamao-chan, dear Tamao-chan, knew she was only borrowing me…subject to return the moment you came to claim me. Did you have to do it right there?"

"I was afraid."

The trembling in the senpai's voice touched Nagisa. The redhead wasn't willing to break down and look at her, knowing Shizuma's spell would again be cast and the conversation would end right there. Still, she reached her hand around and gripped Shizuma's tightly. "What could you possibly have been scared of, Shizuma-sama?"

Minutes passed as Nagisa willed herself to remain focused on the waning fire and not to look up at her beloved.

"Until death took Kaori from me, I'd never lost anything important to me before. I swore I'd never feel that way again, although initially I meant by it that I'd never value anything again. When you came and took my heart…."

Nagisa this time chose to fill the silence. "Shizuma-sama, I'm going to start with 'I Love You' because it may be the most painful thing anyone has ever said to you. Until Kaori's death, had you ever not gotten whatever you wanted?"

Another long pause. "No. I've gotten what I wanted my entire life. I never was even aware anything else was possible until I watched Kaori deteriorate before my eyes and there was nothing, not a blessed thing, I could do about it." Nagisa felt wet drops start to fall on her cheek. Nagisa turned to look at Shizuma, who for once turned her own eyes away to avoid looking at Nagisa's. "I didn't ever want to lose again."

"Shizuma-sama, Tamao-chan may be many amazing things, but she's not Death. She can't take me from you, nor would she as her actions this morning proved."

"When I was on stage with the two of you to hand flowers to the Étoile Aînée candidates, I realized in that moment what was really happening and I wavered. Tamao-san looked at me in that moment with a clear challenge. I was left confused and fled the building. I couldn't bear to watch the process. The more and more I thought about it, the more I started feeling like it was happening all over again. Something I loved and cherished was being taken away from me, and this time I could do something about it. So I did."

"And in doing so, you focused your full wrath against Death on poor Tamao-chan. Humiliating her in the most public manner possible, and placing me in a position where I had to choose between the love of my life and the best friend I will ever have. And the sad thing of it all is there was never an iota of doubt which way I'd go. I knew it, Tamao-chan knew it, and I'm sure in your heart that you knew it too. As much as this was about you getting what you wanted, this was also about you getting revenge for the loss of Kaori, revenge you could take on poor Tamao-chan since Death was beyond you."

Shizuma at that moment could take no more. She lifted herself up, dropping Nagisa rather unceremoniously on the floor, and fled the room. The sounds of sobs were apparent to Nagisa, but in that instant the younger girl couldn't find it in herself to follow. Something held her back. Her stomach hurt so much that she could only curl up in a ball.

_You idiot, why did you have to say all that! What came over you! The one person you hadn't hurt today, and now you have her crying. Oh Aunt Hiromi, why did you convince me to come to Miator?_

* * *

><p><strong>***Author's Note***<strong>

I have been re-watching Eppy 26 of SP! to really channel the feelings demonstrated by Shizuma, Nagisa, and Tamao. I have especially been focusing on those final moments where Nagisa is outside the dorm door. I think I've watched it a dozen times, a few frame-by-frame. Her expression is so anguished and guilty. It seems clear to me she's damned aware of what she's done to Tamao, and is wondering if Tamao will even want her back in their shared space. I'm already building up to why Tamao is so accepting, now I have to explain Nagisa's anguish. If anyone disagrees with Nagisa's pointed questioning and wise insight, I'll simply direct you to the episode where Nagisa first goes to the Hanazono coastal mansion and the episodes after where Nagisa realizes she's up against a ghost for Shizuma's heart. Nagisa may often seem portrayed as an airhead, but she's an Aoi and I think there's a lot more there than meets the eye. Obviously Tamao sees something in Nagisa, and she's too awesome to be attracted to a ditz. :-)


	5. Waiting: Preparations

**Voices of the Present  
>Waiting<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preparations<br>****Miator**

Saturday, November 25, 2006, Evening (POV: Tsukidate Chiyo)

**Tsukidate Chiyo **looked over the room and, for once, found her efforts to her liking. She had been in and out of the room all day preparing for this evening, ever since the morning when Tsubomi-chan had thankfully helped her realize a tea party this evening would be an absolute necessity, regardless of who won the Étoile Election. Maintaining the close friendships between those in her world was the most important thing in her life. After having witnessed the events of the morning, events which still left her completely at a loss for how to feel, she had redoubled her efforts to ensure this evening went flawlessly.

It would be the largest collection of friends Chiyo believed the dorm room had ever held- Tsubomi, Hikari, Yaya, Kizuna, Remon, Kagome and Percival, herself, and, of course, the guests of honor (as far as Chiyo was concerned) in whose room the event was being held. Chiyo had no idea where Tamao-sama or Nagisa-oneesama were right now. She had not seen Nagisa-oneesama since the redhead left the chapel with Shizuma-sama, and the last she had seen of Tamao-sama was shortly after she helped the silent senpai shift from her beautiful blue gown back into her Miator black before the swearing-in of the new Étoile couple. Still Chiyo knew they would eventually return and she was determined to have everything perfect for them. It was the only thing she could do in a world in which she felt terribly confused, lost and helpless.

Preparing for the event had been quite the challenge. Simply finding a service set for so many people presented difficulties. Tamao-sama's famous set had only eight places, and there were ten expected guests (nine excluding Percival, but Chiyo wouldn't dream of excluding Kagome's dear bear friend). Using pieces from multiple sets was absolutely forbidden under these circumstances. Chiyo had spent over an hour plucking her courage and approaching those she suspected of owning a more extensive collection. She had even shamelessly taken advantage of the fact the new Étoile Cadette would be using it on the night of her election, after having mentioned Hikari in a list of others and discovering to her surprise the impact name dropping could have. In the end, several senpai had been excited at the prospect of their service set being so honored, and she had then found herself in the uncomfortable position of turning people down. The result was a beautiful twelve piece complete service with every possible accessory. The china utilized a weaving red and blue motif, which seemed especially appropriate for the occasion and had been the final deciding criteria between sets. She suspected the metalware was pure silver, but she had not been so gauche as to inquire about the pedigree.

With everything prepared, Chiyo decided the wisest course of action now would be to plant her bottom firmly on the corner of Tamao-sama's bed, the sitting surface closest to the door, and await her guests, or perhaps the desperately anticipated arrival of the room's official occupants. Chiyo's clumsiness was already legendary in Strawberry Hall, and the last thing she wanted was to ruin things at the last minute, after everything had, for once, been made perfect. She also knew her continued ability to live in the Hall, not to mention perhaps even the honor of the new Étoile, was at stake with that china set.

As she sat, she fingered the red ribbon wrapped around her right hand that she had picked up earlier from the floor of the chapel along with Nagisa-oneesama's green badge ribbon. She didn't know the story behind it, but she knew the strip of red meant a lot to both of her beloved senpai. She had thought Tamao-sama must have forgotten it and would later be searching frantically for it, but when she had presented it to the blue haired older girl during the transfer from gown to uniform expecting to finally see a smile on the senpai's face, Tamao had looked sadder than Chiyo believed possible for a human being to look. She had then simply said to Chiyo, "You keep it safe for us," and then turned for the door and the Étoile swearing-in. Chiyo very much intended to keep the ribbon, and its twin green sisters, safe for the day Tamao-sama and Nagisa-oneesama asked for them back.

_Whatever happens, we'll all be friends and happy again. I just know it._

A tear fell on a ribbon entwined hand...

* * *

><p><strong>Preparations<br>Spica**

Saturday, November 25, 2006, Evening (POV: Nanto Yaya)

_Will she ever trust me again?_

**Nanto Yaya**was sitting on a corner of her bed staring at a nearly closed door. The new Étoile couple, her dearest friend and roommate Hikari and her partner Ootori Amane-senpai, had finally extricated themselves and Hikari's closest friends from the day-long festivities following their election. Yaya had already shifted herself back into something more comfortable and was now looking at the slightly ajar door to the bathroom she and Hikari shared. Behind it, Hikari and her new serviteur de l'étoile were starting the process of extracting the Étoile Cadette from her election gown. Despite her pensiveness, Yaya had to smile a bit at the sounds of Tsubomi-chan's admonishments coming from the nearly closed room.

_I'm not sure if Tsubomi-chan quite realizes the traditions she inherited when she agreed to take the job of Hikari and Amane-senpai's formal attendant. She'll have as much to learn this year as the Étoile._

The serviteur de l'étoile, or 'attendant of stars', was traditionally a close kōhai of one or both of the Étoile chosen by each Étoile Cadette candidate before the election. For a Miator pair, with the one exception of Sakuragi Kaori's unprecedented but unsurprising choice of Rokujō Miyuki the previous year, the position always went to a roomkeeper of one or both of the candidates. The options were more wide open in Spica's case. The job of the serviteur de l'étoile was to help prepare the Étoile couple for formal appearances and attend to their sundry aesthetic details during such events, as well as see to tasks the Étoile could not attend to but which needed attention and would be noticed otherwise. The Étoile were supposed to be perfect and make perfection look easy, and it was the job of the serviteur de l'étoile to ensure they were and they did.

_She's Hikari's and Amane-senpai's little nag, a task for which she is supremely suited. Still, it will be amusing to see how long it takes before Tsubomi-chan's head s'plodes from trying to be Lady to The Lady. She has to play and look the part as well as perform the duties. I think Nagisa's Chiyo-chan might have been better suited for the role from that perspective, although I doubt anything breakable would have survived the year._

_I just wish Hikari didn't feel it necessary to hide in the bathroom whenever she changes anymore. She's treating me like some kind of predator, a beloved predator but still one to handle with care, ever since…my stupid mistake._

Yaya continued lost in her thoughts for a few moments more before the sound of shifting feet reminded her she wasn't alone in the room. Amane-senpai was standing, leaning back against the wall next to the outside door of the room, and looking thoughtfully at Yaya. Yaya flushed, wondering what the older girl had seen in her expressions.

"I don't think I had a chance to congratulate you at all today for your successful election, Étoile Aînée-sama._"_

"You know this?" Amane-senpai said with a wry smile.

"Excuse me?" Yaya replied confused.

"I mean, you are certain we were successful?"

"I don't understand."

Amane sighed and shook her head, the wry smile remaining on her face. "You are Hikari's best friend. She has said she trusts you with her life, so I'll let you in on a secret you should know as a joint friend of Hikari's as well as Suzumi-san and Aoi-san. Please don't speak of it with anyone, but I really don't think our 'success' extended to winning the voting."

"Are you sure? I mean they clearly announced the results of the election were in favor of you and Hikari. They wouldn't lie." That last was a mixture of statement and question.

"Notice their use of the term election, and not voting. The election is administered by the _Conseil __Étoiles_, the two faculty members who are former Étoile and Sister Hamasaka, _Première Étoile_, of the first Étoile couple. Like advisors for any student activity, adults have final say on student decisions. After Aoi-san left, you saw Suzumi-san, Hikari, and I were pulled aside for a moment before the election results were announced. The council members asked Suzumi-san twice if she was withdrawing Miator's candidacy. Both times Suzumi-san was clear she was doing so. They then asked Rokujō-san if she as Miator President accepted this, and she said yes. Both Suzumi-san and Rokujō-san then congratulated Hikari and I on our election and we came back out for the results to be announced. Given all this, although I am grateful for the honor of being Étoile, I really don't feel like we won. Hikari feels the same way."

Yaya was certain that was more words than she'd ever previously heard the normally silent senpai string together at once. "But you don't actually know the results of the voting?"

"I believe those three women on the council will be taking that information to their graves. They did not seem happy about the actions of Hanazono-sama, but they seemed to accept Suzumi-san's and Rokujō-san's request that the issue be allowed to pass into history as quietly as possible. Everyone involved seemed disinclined to speak further of it afterwards."

Yaya was processing both the behind-the-scenes news of the election events as well as the revelation Hikari would trust Yaya with her life when the girl in question and her pink-haired attendant came out of the bathroom in their usual mode of nightclothes.

"It's so nice to be back in normal clothes!" Hikari admitted to the assembled girls.

"You'd best get used to it, Hikarin," Yaya poked with an impish smile. "Looking nice for the occasion will be your job for the next year, isn't that right serviteur Tsubomin."

"I'm only doing this because Hikari-senpai would be lost without someone to look after the details, and we have Spica's honor to uphold after all. It's not like I want to be doing this you know."

"You are so cute when you're tsundere, Kōhai." Yaya couldn't help the tease, but she hoped the wink took the edge off it.

"_Somebody_ has to be the responsible one around here," the kōhai responded with a derisive look at Yaya. "And speaking of responsibility isn't it getting close to curfew?"

As one, the girls all looked over at Hikari's clock and noted Tsubomi was, indeed, correct. The celebrations had persisted until shortly before the relaxed curfew of 10pm, and that time was nearly upon them.

"Has anyone heard yet from Tamao-san or Nagisa-san?" Hikari asked no one in particular.

Tsubomi suspected she had the most information in the room, and that wasn't much. "When last I spoke with the girls from Le Rim, there was nothing certain, just conjecture."

The silence dragged on a few moments before Hikari again spoke up. "Are we still having the tea party?"

Unconsciously already performing her serviteur role by tracking appointments, Tsubomi replied, "Chiyo-chan has spent the whole day preparing for it, and the girls from Le Rim confirmed they're on for it. It's still set for 11pm."

Hikari seemed to wilt a little and Yaya realized just how tired her friend was after the events of the day.

"I really think you all should go," Amane put in, looking at her partner. "They would not be the first to scale the walls and slip in after the gate closes. They might also have arrived recently- the gate to the Hall grounds was left open all evening. You are blessed with some amazing friends. I was especially impressed by Suzumi-san today and she deserves your camaraderie tonight and as long as you are Étoile."

The two shared a look which make Yaya want to scream and weep at the same time. An intimacy she craved and which would forever be absent between her and her beloved roommate. She missed entirely Tsubomi-chan looking from the smitten pair and then to her with an expression similar to hers.

Amane broke the quiet. "Okuwaka-san, we should leave and get back to our rooms now. You all have to prepare for tonight, and I need to get some sleep and get back to the stables and Starbright at first light. Today may have been the first day in at least a year where I didn't at least visit him. My teammates assured me they gave him special attention, but it's not the same."

The blue-haired senpai, still resplendant in her princely election clothes, walked over to her partner and leaned down to gave Hikari a light kiss on her lips. Hikari just about glowed as she responded in kind. More wounds to Yaya's heart.

The moment ended and the Étoile Aînée turned to the door, beckoning Tsubomi to follow her, and the two roommates were left alone for the first time since pre-dawn. The silence made Yaya uncomfortable and she felt she had to fill it with something.

"You were amazing today, Hikari-chan. I'm really proud of you."

Hikari turned back from looking at the door her partner had recently closed and seemed to only then recognise again that she wasn't alone.

_God, she has it bad._

Hikari recovered well, though, and demonstrated she had heard her roommate's praise. "Thank you, Yaya-chan. I really appreciate that." Hikari continued talking as the walked to her bed and sat down on the edge of it. "You were wonderful today, yourself. My best gift today was your singing after the election. It meant the world to me." The last was said looking up at Yaya's face. "As long as your friendship and singing is part of it, my world will always be right."

"You forgot to include Ootori Amane's love." _Oh God, I just said that! _Yaya hoped she was keeping her face wistful, or at least neutral.

Hikari smiled, but her eyes were sad as she looked at Yaya. "Yes, there is that too."

Yaya had to break the eye contact. She did it as part of her own journey to her bed where she plopped on her back with her head on her pillow, facing up at the ceiling. "Are you happy, Hikarin? Is Étoile everything you hoped it would be?"

"Well, I've only been Étoile for 12 hours, but yes, to be Étoile with Amane-senpai is the most happiness I've ever felt. I love her, Yaya, more than anything or anyone I've ever loved."

Yaya turned her head to look at Hikari watching her, an earnest, imploring expression on the blonde's face as if willing Yaya to understand.

_If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was._ Yaya wasn't sure where she had heard the saying before, but it suddenly entered her mind front and center. _I love Hikari, but she was never mine. I can't keep holding onto her. It isn't fair to her, and it isn't fair to me. I haven't set her free in my heart though, and she knows it. It's why I'm still a predator to her, whether she's conscious of it or not._

_Can I really call it love for Hikari if it's based on selfishness?_

"Hikari-chan, I love you like that."

Hikari's face fell and she looked down.

"Let me finish, Hikari. Look at me."

The blonde's face rose again, eyes locking with Yaya's.

"Love is about wanting someone to be happy. It's hard when the love you feel for someone isn't reciprocated the same way, but if the love is true, it rises above selfishness. I'm really struggling with selfishness, Hikari. I'm more jealous of Amane-san than I have with any human being in my life. But she's a good person, Hikari. I can see that. I can't honestly say I can see what you see in her, but I can see you love each other and are happy together. When it comes down to it, that's what I want, Hikari. I want you to be happy...and I want you to trust me and trust that I can share in your happiness even when I'm not the reason for it."

"I want that very much. If I have that, then today truly has been absolutely perfect. I want you by my side, your harmony to my melody, forever, Yaya-chan."

"If you can be patient with me as I learn the part, I promise I can be that for you."

"It may be as you learn it that you find someone to share your own lover's duet with. Love recognises and nurtures love, and I have a sense I may be seeing something." Hikari's smile became enigmatic.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Hikari shook her head. "You'll have to figure that out for yourself. In any case, I think I'm going to nap as long as I can get away with before we head over to join Chiyo-chan and the others. Will you be sure to wake me up in time for us not to be late?"

"I can do that." Yaya watched as Hikari laid down on her bed and curled up facing the wall.

_When did you grow up on me, Hikari? Love recognises and nurtures love. That sounds so much like what Kaname-san once said to me, but so much more...positive. Does love counter love, or does love nurture love?_

* * *

><p><strong>Preparation<br>Le Rim  
><strong>

Saturday, November 25, 2006, Evening (POV: Natsume Remon)

After a long day spent mostly on her feet, **Natsume Remon** was enjoying very much the sensation of laying down. This was especially so given she had her arms around a sleeping Kizuna-chan, who's head was comfortably nestled on Remon's shoulder. _Just where I like her, close enough to appreciate without my glasses. She's so adorable when she's asleep._

Remon felt like she had run a marathon. Her day had started before dawn in the freezing late autumn morning, holding first place in line with Chikaru-sama, Kizuna and their kōhai Kagome-chan. The early start had been followed by frantic sprints from venue to venue as the Étoile election proceeded. Finally, at least during the initial festivities afterwards, she and Kizuna had been running hither thither and yon trying to keep up, and later find, the étoile abandonnes, the "abandoned star" as Tamao-chan was already being called by some more heartless students. Chikaru-sama had already spread the word that she would never talk again...ever...to any Le Rim student she caught using the phrase. It was a measure of the love her entire school had for their President that the threat of her silence was far more terrifying than any threat of active punishment imaginable, and compliance appeared to be 100%. The Presidents of the other schools had also made their disapproval clear, to varying degrees of effect.

Once Chikaru had announced the search for Tamao-san was to be called off, Remon and her roommate had been impressed into Chikaru's service gathering information and "redirecting" rumors, most of them regarding the absent Miator candidates and larger-then-life former Étoile. It had been exhausting and left little time for actual celebration. Still, Remon had little to complain about. She had actively participated in history, albeit from the periphery as was appropriate for her school and her beloved senpai. And all of it had been done accompanied by Kizuna.

_I'm glad Chikaru-sama is fifth year and will be president again next year. I can't imagine who could possibly fill her shoes._

Remon and Kizuna had been encouraged by Chikaru to get some rest early, even before the celebrations were being wrapped up in anticipation of curfew. "Someone else can see to cleanup, you two. You've been more help than I can possibly acknowledge today and you deserve some rest now. So shoo!" had been her exact words, accompanied by a wink.

_If __she __had __known __about __the __tea __party __plans, __she __probably __would __have __locked __us __in __our __room_. The thought brought a smile to Remon's lips.

Remon and Kizuna had been back for almost two hours. They both intended on napping, but after the activities of the day, after seeing Tamao-san essentially left at the alter by Nagisa-san after Shizuma-sama's dramatic "snatch and grab", Remon felt more interested in appreciating what she still had. She noted a stray hair sticking to the lips of her friend and gently shifted it away, marveling again at the girl's sleeping face. _Leave __the __drama __to __Miator __and __Spica, __I'll __take __the __simple __pleasure __of __living __we __appreciate __at __Le __Rim __any __day. Thank you, dear heart, for being part of my life._

She looked at the clock: 10:40pm.

"Alas, we have responsibilities too," she muttered out loud. "Kizuna-chan, it's time to get up. We need to go retrieve Kagome-chan and Percival and make our way to Chiyo-chan's tea party." She gently shook her roommate, making the action as much a tightening of her embrace as a shaking motion.

Kizuna stretched. "It's that time already?" she said incredulously as she rubbed her eyes.

"Time waits for no man…or girl in this case. I gave you 10 minutes more than I should, so we've got to get moving."


	6. Waiting: Midnight Tea Party

**Voices of the Present  
><strong>**Waiting: Part IV**

**Midnight Tea Party**

* * *

><p>Imagine, if you will, a Christmas dinner among dear friends. The adults are in the main room and kitchen, speaking of deep subjects and shared experience. The teenage lovers, fumbling at affection under mistletoe, are off in a winter wonderland shimmering with the magic of new discovery. And the kids are collected in a bedroom upstairs trying to figure it all out…<p>

* * *

><p>Saturday, November 25, 2006, Evening (POV: Natsume Remon)<p>

_I could swear I saw Sister Hamasaka on the next floor balcony as we went by a few moments ago, but why would she just back into the shadows?_

**Natsume Remon** was currently in what amounted to a throng of teenage girls wandering down a hallway that was supposed to be silent and empty, but was currently anything but. Remon and Kizuna had retrieved their Le Rim kōhai, Kagome, from her roommate about 10 minutes ago and began their way down the halls to the Miator section of Strawberry Hall. They had met up with the Spica trio of Yaya, Tsubomi, and Hikari…_no, Chikaru-sama emphasized we need to think of her now as Étoile-sama_...on the way and now all six girls and one bear were making a rather noisy path to Chiyo-chan who was waiting in the room normally occupied by Tamao and Nagisa.

_We're either living an unrealistically charmed life or we've got a pass to be doing this. Curious._

Remon's thoughts were interrupted as she collided with Kizuna in front of her, who had stopped with the other girls at the door of their destination.

"Sorry," Remon said to her friend. "I was distracted."

"Are you okay, Remon-chan?" Kizuna looked a little concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just lost in thought. You know me."

Remon cut off any further discussion by gently urging Kizuna forward and into the room so the door could be closed.

"Chiyo-chan, you outdid yourself. This is amazing!" Hikari exclaimed as she took in the room. Everything was perfect, cake and cookies were laid out and settings for ten were elegantly, if crowdedly, laid out on the low table. Candles were placed strategically to provide light throughout the room.

"Thank you, Hikari-sama," Chiyo-chan glowed. "I'm so glad you approve."

"She's not the only one who approves," Kizuna added. "I've never seen a tea party so well prepared."

The other girls vocalized their agreement with the initial sentiments as they settled themselves around the table. It was clear seven humans and a bear were going to be crowded, but Kagome's announcement that Percival didn't mind sitting on her lap helped. In the end, the Spica girls sat together with Hikari at center, and the Le Rim girls sat similarly with Kagome having managed to occupy the space between Kizuna and Remon, an arrangement to which Remon resigned herself after six months of long experience with their kōhai.

_This won't work if one or both of the Miator senpai arrives, but I have my doubts now that we'll see either of them tonight._

"Hikari-sama, you and Amane-sama were amazing today," Chiyo began as she was serving the Spica girls their tea.

Hikari had the grace to blush. "Thank you, Chiyo-chan. It was an amazing experience. I'm not sure how I'll keep up with this for a whole year, but I'm excited to share it with Amane-senpai."

"Serviteur-chan here will keep you in line," Yaya added.

Tsubomi suddenly found herself the center of six sets of eyes and wasn't sure she liked the attention. "I'll do my best to uphold Spica's honor, especially given it's been so many years since we've been the Étoile school. I'm just glad it's Hikari-sama who is Étoile and not you, Yaya-san. She'll at least listen to me." The young Spican looked to her senpai with her usual disdain.

"And would you really want me following your every whim, kōhai-chan," Yaya teased.

Tsubomi looked startled at that response, but quickly recovered her suffering expression. "It might be a nice change of pace occasionally, not that I expect responsibility to ever grace your list of skills."

Yaya's face changed from playful to uncertain.

_What is going on between those two?_

"I'm just so glad you agreed to be our serviteur de l'étoile this year, Tsubomi-chan," Hikari inserted. "Amane-senpai will be so stretched to be Étoile along with her equestrian team responsibilities and her senior year competitions this next year. You'll be my right arm. There is no way I could do this without you."

Tsubomi blushed a deep red as her eyes dropped from looking at Hikari to focus intently on her tea cup. "Thank you, Hikari-sama. I hope I can live up to all the expectations."

After nearly two years of learning people-watching at Chikaru-sama's side, the further change in Yaya's expression as she looked from Hikari to Tsubomi in that moment wasn't lost on Remon, although she expected it was subtle enough to be missed by the others. _If I'm not mistaken, Yaya is jealous! __Curiouser and curiouser…_

"Oh, you'll do fine," Kizuna chimed in. "Hikari-sama and Tsubomi-chan, if you need any help along the way, just let Remon-chan and I know and we can help out too. We can form the Le Rim Étoile Assistance League Club!"

_Say what?_ Before Remon had a chance to vocalize her surprise, Hikari was already accepting the help.

"That's very gracious of you, Kizuna-chan and Remon-chan! I think we may need some help especially with the greenhouse. With Amane-senpai so busy with Starbright, the team, and competition, I suspect I'll often be alone working in there. If I want to continue singing, I'll need help." With those words she grabbed a hand of both her classmates and squeezed. "I can't imagine ever giving up being part of making music with the two of you. You two harmonize so well together and I don't want to miss any of it." With that last she brought her hands, and incidentally the hands of the two other Spicans, together leaving Tsubomi and Yaya holding hands with Hikari's two hands grasping them top and bottom. Both girls proceeded to blush furiously and look down. Remon noticed their hands lingered just a moment even after Hikari's hands were withdrawn. _Hmmm…_

That something had just happened wasn't lost on any of the girls, and silence ruled for a few moments, broken by a subject-changing question by Yaya. "So, has anyone heard anything from Tamao-san?"

Now it was Chiyo's turn to be the uncomfortable center of attention. "I've been in this room for the past six hours and there's been nothing," the young Miator student confessed sadly. She then looked at Remon.

"I, too, have nothing to report," Remon added. "Tamao-san hasn't been seen since she slipped out of the celebration and Nagisa-san hasn't been seen by anyone since she left the chapel."

"I'm far more more worried for Tamao-sama than I am for Nagisa-sama. I'm not sure I ever want to speak with Nagisa-sama again," Tsubomi admitted firmly.

"Tsubomi-chan!" Hikari explained in surprise at the younger girl's vitriole.

"I'm sorry if it isn't the socially correct thing to say, but I can't help it. I promise I won't vent like this outside this room because I realize what I do and say now reflects directly on you, Amane-sama, and Spica. That said, Hikari-sama, no offense but you were in a bubble today. You didn't hear all the talk of the étoile abandonnes. President Tōmori tried to stop it, but that term was all over Spica this evening. I feel so sorry for Tamao-sama. Nagisa-sama should be ashamed of herself, and it's worse given that clearly she isn't ashamed at all, running off hand-in-hand with that irresponsible, useless former Étoile."

"Tsubomi-chan's right," Yaya added. "When I next see Nagisa-san, it'll be all I can do to keep from slapping her."

Hikari clearly wilted getting such sentiment from both sides by her dearest friends, and she said no more. Remon was weighing what she should say to defuse the situation when an entirely unexpected voice chimed up causing the whole situation to spiral hopelessly beyond Remon's hope to control.

"Nagisa-oneesama had her reasons!" Kagome-chan exclaimed. "It was like Romeo and Juliet. Her Romeo called and she went to her. Percival thought it was romantic."

"Well THIS Juliet would never be so foolish to go with such an ambivalent or fickle Romeo," Tsubomi quickly retorted, "or to leave one clearly so dedicated standing at the altar."

"Thank you, Kagome-chan," Chiyo added looking at her Le Rim peer, clearly barely holding back tears at the emotion in the room surrounding her beloved oneesamas. "I was with Tamao-sama after the election and before the swearing in. She said she was happy Nagisa-oneesama had found happiness. She was happy for Nagisa-oneesama." Chiyo's words were earnest. She clearly wanted to believe what she was saying, but her face belied her own doubts.

"Tamao-sama is just too good a person. She's never said a bad thing about Nagisa-sama all year. I think the fact she's not here with us right now in her own room at nearly midnight is an indication of what she really felt," Tsubomi pointed out with finality that lingered for several very uncomfortable moments.

A knock at the door interrupted further acrimony.

"Oneesama!" Chiyo exclaimed and started to rise from her sitting position.

"Um, if it were Nagisa-sama or Tamao-sama, wouldn't they just come in?" Tsubomi pointed out calmly and logically as Chiyo covered the distance to the door like an Olympic sprinter.

"What she said," Yaya added with a finger pointing past Hikari and to the Spica kōhai.

_I predict this isn't going to end well_, Remon thought in resigned silence as the ecstatic Chiyo threw open the door.

* * *

><p><strong>***Author's Comments***<strong>

Thanksgiving's over, let the fireworks begin...


	7. Waiting: Unexpected Guests

**Voice of the Present**  
><strong>Waiting: Part V<strong>

**Unexpected Guests**

Saturday, November 25, 2006, late evening (POV: Okuwaka Tsubomi)

"Nagisa-oneesama had her reasons!" **Okuwaka ****Tsubomi** heard Kagome of Le Rim exclaim. "It was like Romeo and Juliet. Her Romeo called and she went to her. Percival thought it was romantic."

_You have got to be kidding. The girl who gave Romeo's famous love speech to her frikkin' teddy bear rather than to me, Juliet, talking about "romantic"? Give me a break!_

"Well THIS Juliet would never be so foolish to go with such an ambivalent or fickle Romeo, or to leave one clearly so dedicated standing at the altar." _So __there._

"Thank you, Kagome-chan," Chiyo added looking at her Le Rim peer, clearly barely holding back tears at the emotion in the room surrounding her beloved oneesamas. "I was with Tamao-sama after the election and before the swearing in. She said she was happy Nagisa-oneesama had found happiness. She was happy for Nagisa-oneesama." Chiyo's words were earnest. She clearly wanted to believe what she was saying, but her face belied her own doubts.

_So speaketh Saint Miator of the Turned Cheek. I honestly do feel sorry for Chiyo, who is probably more caught in the middle than any of us here…except maybe Hikari-sama whose job now is to be all diplomatic and 'benefit of the doubt' like. Still, it's time Chiyo actually grows a backbone._

"Tamao-sama is just too good a person. She's never said a bad thing about Nagisa-sama all year. I think the fact she's not here with us right now in her own room at midnight is an indication of what she really felt," Tsubomi pointed out with finality that lingered for several very uncomfortable moments.

_So speaketh Saint Spica of the Last Word._

A knock at the door interrupted Tsubomi's thoughts.

"Oneesama!" Chiyo exclaimed and started to rise from her sitting position.

"Um, if it were Nagisa-sama or Tamao-sama, wouldn't they just come in?" Tsubomi pointed out logically, trying really hard to stay calm.

"What she said," Tsubomi heard Yaya add. She smiled at the reinforcement from a person whose opinion actually meant something to her. _Well, whatever comes of this, at least Yaya and I see eye to eye at the end._

Tsubomi watched as Chiyo threw the door open. Chiyo's excitement very quickly moderated to confusion and then deflated from there. Tsubomi could see above Chiyo's head the faces of President Rokujō Miyuki of Miator and President Minomoto Chikaru of Le Rim.

_I guess it'd be socially incorrect to say 'I told you so'_, she thought in silence.

Chiyo backed away from the door and the two older girls walked through the doorway and looked around. "Ladies. Étoile-sama," the two gave their greeting to those in the room, bowing in the direction of Hikari. Miyuki continued, "Please don't stop on our account. It sounded like quite a passionate conversation was going on before we knocked."

"Um, we're not in trouble, Rokujō-sama?" Chiyo asked timidly.

Miyuki looked to Chikaru and said, "Why is it that all the younger classes think they invented the clandestine midnight tea party?" She then turned back to the assembled girls. "First off, we'd be hypocrites to stop you, especially given today's circumstances. Second, I'll point out neither Chikaru-san nor I are the most senior person in this room."

All eyes turned to Hikari in realization of what the Miator President was saying. Hikari flushed in embarrassment.

Chikaru took over where Miyuki left off. "Étoile-sama, we would be most grateful if you and your friends would allow us to join you." Again, the two older girls bowed formally.

"Um, of course," the flustered Hikari responded. The girls proceeded to crowd more to allow the two new arrivals to slip in. Chiyo indicated she'd sit on the side of one of the beds while she made fresh tea and served everyone, which made things easier.

"So, what were you talking about so passionately before we knocked?" Miyuki asked the assembled girls.

"Nothing much," Remon reported. "We were just wondering where Nagisa-san and Tamao-san might be this late at night."

"Well, it just so happens we bring news of both of them. It's actually one of the reasons we're here," Miyuki shared. "Sister Hamasaka received word from the Hanazono estate earlier this evening that Shizuma and her 'friend from school' were spending the night at the coastal mansion. As for Suzumi-san, I'm told she is 'safe for the night with some very trusted Miator senpai who have her bests interests at heart and are bringing her some needed perspective'. That's all I was able to get the Sister to say on the matter, other than that Strawberry Hall sanctions Suzumi-san's absence but is undecided on Shizuma's, and by extension Aoi-san's. I believe Chikaru knows significantly more, but as is often the case with such things, she just smiles enigmatically and we move on."

Chikaru smiled just as Miyuki described and sipped her tea.

"So Shizuma-sama might actually not get away with it after all?" Yaya found the courage to ask.

"I'm not sure the extent of the 'it' you refer to, Nanto-san," Miyuki continued. "If you are referring to this morning, Suzumi-san and I asked that be allowed to pass into history, and all involved including the new Étoile agreed. I'm not so sure about tonight. I will leave that to the Sisters to decide, and I would suggest you all to do the same. Shizuma is a rule unto herself, as is potentially now Hikari-sama of Spica. I will be curious to see how she grows into her new authority and responsibility."

Hikari seemed rather overwhelmed at the words and attention and seemed very focused on her tea cup.

"Very well, Étoile-sama," Miyuki finished while looking at the young girl in question. "I'll defer that conversation for a little while as you consider your thoughts on the matter. Given the current state of the office, there will be a lot of expectation on you and Amane-sama. I have hopes you, especially, will rise to the challenge."

"Why was Shizuma-sama allowed to act the way she did for so long?" Again it was Yaya who asked the question.

This time Chikaru answered since Miyuki seemed disinclined to dive in. "That is a very easy question with a very difficult answer. Part of it is status, which Shizuma has in generous abundance. Part is money, which she has likewise. But mostly it would be force of will, personality and natural leadership. Leading for Shizuma is as natural as breathing. It is in her genes, her breeding, and her upbringing and training. If she is properly grounded, many believe there is no limit to what she can accomplish, with the consummate status for the Astraea Hill schools. Improperly grounded? Well, at best she is a loose cannon as this year demonstrated. At worst, people can get hurt."

"As we saw today," Tsubomi ventured.

"Actually," responded Miyuki, "I am hoping today might have been the beginning of a regrounding for her."

"But people got hurt," Tsubomi insisted.

"Perhaps," the Miator President continued. "The question is how lasting the hurt will be. As Chikaru indicated, Shizuma needs grounding. She's powerful, but brittle. At one time in my life, I had hoped to be the one to ground her, but like a square peg for a round hole it wasn't to be." Miyuki paused. It was clear this admission was taking a lot out of the older girl and Chikaru's hand reached over to squeeze hers. Miyuki continued, "When Kaori came, the two of us together were able to give Shizuma the foundation to start truly flying, and it was amazing to behold. Those were the happiest moments of my life. As the second and third year's here will remember, Kaori and Shizuma had only to show up for the election last year and claim their right. If life were fair, it would have continued like that forever." Miyuki paused then, and her face became decidedly sadder. "But life isn't fair. Kaori died, and I couldn't hold Shizuma together by myself." By this time tears were now running down Miyuki's cheek and her voice faded off. When it became clear she wasn't going to continue, Chikaru, her hand still holding Miyuki's, went on.

"You all saw what happened next," the red-ribboned Le Rim President continued. "Shizuma-sama fell into depression which only ended when Nagisa-san unsuspectingly claimed her heart. Nagisa-san herself, though, was not unsupported. She couldn't have survived the last six months on her own. Behind her was Tamao-san. As much as we love the romance of a couple, three is perhaps the most powerful of all. A two legged stool won't stand, but three legs change everything. Mathematically, we learn the power of the triangle. And let us not forget the Blessed Trinity, and of course the Astraea tradition of two Étoile and their Servitoir which is based on the Trinity. If Kaori hadn't died, I can only imagine what Shizuma might have accomplished with Kaori and Miyuki by her side. Likewise, a similar dynamic could exist now between Shizuma-san, Nagisa-san, and Tamao-san. If anything, the potential for those three is even greater because Tama-san has qualities and abilities in her own right quite different from Shizuma but quite possibly on par with her." That last caused Miyuki to wince, but she stayed silent. "Despite the events of today, I believe all three girls will come out of this stronger. My hope is that you all, their closest friends, will stick by each of them and not judge…just love them and help them along. It won't be easy now, especially not after today, but I truly believe their happiness will result."

Tsubomi looked around the table to see all the other girls, even Hikari, essentially mesmorized by what Chikaru and Miyuki had said. _Is she suggesting Tamao's destiny now is just to support Shizuma somehow? Is that how Chikaru-sama sees my destiny now with Hikari and Amane-san? I'm not sure how to feel about that._ Tsubomi's eyes then fell on Yaya and she thought she saw a troubled look as well. Yaya's eyes briefly locked with her own, before the older girl returned her gaze intently to the senpai.

"More than anything, that is why Miyuki and I came here. You all, along with Nagisa-san and Tamao-san, whether or not you realize it, are leaders for your respective schools and classes. I ask you to please not choose sides between Shizuma-san and Tamao-san, to hold everyone blameless, and to defend them equally going forward."

"You are asking a lot, Chikaru-sama," Tsubomi announced to rather surprised looks from many around the table.

"I agree with my kōhai, senpai. No offense, but Shizuma-sama acted horribly this morning, and my friend Nagisa-san's willingness to go along with it really disappointed me," Yaya added.

Chikaru's smile remained unchanged, but it seemed to Tsubomi that her eyes grew sad. "It's hard to discover your king has feet of clay, isn't it?"

"Chikaru-sama?" Tsubomi responded in confusion.

"As hard as it can be to believe or remember at times, Shizuma-san is human. She has human frailties and fears. At that moment, Shizuma-san needed Nagisa-san more than Tamao-san did, however unfair the timing might have been. Nagisa-san was forced to decide, and Tamao-san showed amazing maturity letting her go where she was needed at that moment. It was one of the most beautiful things I have seen in my life, and I consider myself truly blessed to have been close witness to Tamao-san's words and deeds. Some day, Yaya-san and Tsubomi-san, you will find yourself forced to decide, required to choose one path and forego another. The decision may involve someone you love left hurting regardless of which path you take. I hope you show equal wisdom as shown by Nagisa-san and Tamao-san today."

Tsubomi and Yaya, minds left in speechless thought, could only nod.

"By the way," Chikaru redirected, "Chiyo-chan, did you prepare all this? It's wonderful!"

"Yes, Chikaru-sama. It was actually Tsubomi-chan's idea this morning, for which I am grateful to her. It was all I could think of to do to help make sure we all came back together at the end of the day and were friends again. I just wish it had turned out better."

"Don't fret, Chiyo-chan," Miyuki added. "I think your actions, and Okuwaka-san's foresight, were just what was needed. You are all an amazing group of friends, and it really helps me begin letting go seeing the future of the Astraea Hill schools in such good hands. I'm going to miss this place, but time marches on. And speaking of marching, I believe Chikaru and I have been enough of a disruption." Miyuki looked to Chikaru, who nodded. "Étoile-sama, if my friend and I may have your leave, we'll leave you girls to enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Of course," Hikari responded as the older girls rose. "Thank you for coming by and giving us so much to think about. I'm sure we are all glad to hear all is well with **both** of our missing friends." Hikari emphasized the both.

"I'm glad we were able to be of service. Good night all," and with that the girls departed and the door closed behind them.

"I was so busy supporting Amane-senpai going into the election that I suppose I never thought through what being E'toile would mean beyond Amane-senpai and I."

"You'll do fine, Hikari-sama." Remon assured her. "You have the support of all the schools, an amazing partner, and a group of friends here who will support you in any way we can. Don't ever feel you're in this alone, right Kizuna-chan?"

"Absolutely," seconded Kizuna.

"Hikari-senpai," Tsubomi added, "I'll be with you every step of the way all year. Don't forget that. I promise I'll work hard to be as good a serviteur de l'étoile as Rokujō –sama, and I think she's been amazing given what she had to work with most of the year. You'll be ten times the E'toile Shizuma-sama was, so you'll be fine."

Hikari and Tsubomi shared a smile, and Hikari slid over to hug her kōhai. "Thank you, Tsubomi-chan. That really does make me feel much better. Likewise Remon-chan and Kizuna-chan, I'll be leaning on you both as well. I'm so grateful to have friends I can depend on." Hikari then slipped into a huge yawn. "I am so sorry," she said with embarrassment. "It's been a long day and this evening has been more eventful than I expected."

"Yaya-chan, why don't you take your roommate to bed?" Remon suggested specifically to Yaya, rather than Tsubomi, given the unstable dynamics she had noted between the Spica trio the past few moments. "Chiyo-chan, do you mind if we wrap things up now? I know it's been a short party, but it's been a long day. Le Rim will stay a little bit and help you clean up after we kick Spica off to bed."

"It's okay, Remon-san," Chiyo responded. "And thank you for the help. Please just be really careful with the service. I think my life is over if it gets hurt."

* * *

><p><strong>***Author's Note***<strong>

I am drawing a lot from the light novels insofar as Chikaru is concerned. In the light novels, Chikaru's motivations are better described. She has her own agendas, and is not above using her own unique skills to bring them about…skills that make her in my mind equal to Shizuma as the most powerful personality in all the schools. If she occasionally seems OOC in my writings compared with the anime, that's because I'm drawing from other sources.


	8. Discovering: Drowning Sorrows

**Voice of the Present  
><strong>**Discovering: Part II**

**Drowning Sorrows**

* * *

><p>Sunday, Nov 26, 2006 about 3am (POV: Aoi Nagisa)<p>

**Aoi Nagisa** was awoken to the sensation of a very full bladder. She opened her eyes to a fireplace containing a spent fire, coals still glowing red but no flame remaining except an occasional sputter. She arose to a sitting position and felt a blanket fall from her shoulders to her lap and around her. _How did that get there? Same with this pillow._ She put her hand on the soft object in question on which her head and recently laid. A look out the window quickly identified it was still nighttime. Based on the fire, she estimated perhaps 3am-ish.

_It looks like I've been asleep a while. Shizuma-sama must have put the blanket and pillow here while I was sleeping. _Nagisa looked around but saw no sign of her beloved. _Well, first attend to nature and then love. She must not hate me now, or else she wouldn't have done this for me. Still, I owe her a big apology. What came over me, anyway?_

Nagisa rose to stand and began her trek to the nearest bathroom. As she passed the entrance to the dining room, she noticed a dim light. She looked in to see Shizuma sitting at the table, head and shoulders draped over the edge of the table, face asleep on her forearm. Two bottles of wine and a large wine glass adorned the space near the sleeping girl.

_Oh God, she drank herself to sleep!_ Guilt wracked the redhead. Knowing she had to clear her bladder first before further sorting the situation out, she practically ran to the bathroom and did her business. When she returned, she determined that both bottles were essentially empty, and the contents of the wine glass were negligible. _We had a pretty big dinner, but she's still gotta be totally drunk right now. Oh, Shizuma._

Nagisa thought the situation through and decided the best thing to do would be to transfer Shizuma to a proper bed. _I'll deal with the rest in the morning. She may not have hated me when she put the blanket over me, but I'm sure when she's dealing with the hangover I won't be very popular at all._

"Shizuma-sama," Nagisa said softly as she gently shook the shoulder of the older girl.

"What! What?" Shizuma woke with a start, lifting her head up rapidly, and then clearly regretting the movement as she grabbed Nagisa to steady herself.

"I'm here to take you to bed, Shizuma-sama," Nagisa offered helpfully.

Shizuma's face spread into a grin. "My, my, Nagisa-chan, you don't waste any time do you?"

Nagisa's face turned the color of her hair, but she pressed on, choosing to ignore the reaction to her unintended connotation. "Here, Shizuma-sama, let me steady you and we'll do this together." The older girl rose and again steadied herself against her kohai. The two then made slow but steady progress up the stairs and to Shizuma's bedroom. Nagisa generally ignored Shizuma's frequent fumbling efforts to touch her in intimate places, only redirecting the efforts when they interfered with forward movement or were painful. _She's so drunk she doesn't realize she doesn't know what she's doing_, Nagisa admitted to herself with a wry smile. _I have no experience at love, but I can tell this isn't it._

Eventually, the pair did make it to the objective, Shizuma's bed. With one hand, Nagisa pulled back the sheets while the other steadied Shizuma. She then moved Shizuma in place to drop into the bed when Shizuma suddenly regained some semblance of coordination and all her strength and spun and pushed Nagisa in with her. Nagisa found herself underneath the larger girl. She could smell a distinct fruity aroma as Shizuma lowered her face to kiss her.

Some spark seemingly out of nowhere gave her the strength and volition to protest, and she was in no mood to reject the providence. "Shizuma, no," Nagisa said firmly and turned her head away. "Please, not now, and not like this. I have no doubt my first time will someday be with you, but not like this. I'll let you hold me through the night, but please let that be enough." Nagisa looked back up into Shizuma's hurt eyes with a pleading expression. Nagisa knew she was handing the keys of the situation to the intoxicated girl by looking into those eyes, and she could see reflected back that Shizuma realized that…and the trust implied. Shizuma was clearly conflicted, but reason eventually won out over inebriated passion and hands and arms that had been entering intimate territory moved instead to simply hold Nagisa close. After a few more moments, punctuated by Shizuma stealing one last passionate kiss, the girls rearranged themselves with Shizuma on her side behind Nagisa, arms around the redhead and said redhead's hands holding Shizuma's arms tightly around her.

"Thank you, Shizuma-sama. I love you more than words can say right now. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for earlier."

"Nagisa-love, I already have…and anyway you were right...more right than you know, but that's between Miyuki and I. You were also right that I need to sleep off that wine. Promise me you'll be here in the morning?"

"Shizuma, I'm not going anywhere. Ever. I promise."

The arms surrounding Nagisa tightened briefly, then relaxed. It was only a few moments later that Nagisa felt a further relaxing of the hold and the sound of regular, unconscious breathing behind her. _I'm so glad I went before I sorted Shizuma out. I'm sure I couldn't get up right now if I wanted to, and I most certainly do not. Still, I just wish I knew where you were, Tamao-chan, and if you are happy. Are you alone, or have you found someone to fill the space I should be filling right now…and why do both thoughts frighten me so? I love you, Tamao-chan. I hope somehow you can find it in your heart to forgive me for loving you both._

Before long, she was asleep again too, nestled close against Shizuma.


	9. Perspective: The One You're With

**Voices of the Present  
><strong>**Perspective: Part II**

**The One You're With**

* * *

><p>Sunday, Nov 26, 2006 about 3am (POV: Suzumi Tamao)<p>

The sharing had gone well into the wee hours of the morning. The fire had mostly died out and there was limited light and heat, but all four girls were comfortably relaxed and snug in warm nightgowns. Keiko had explained the house tended on the cold side, and warm night clothes were a necessity in the winter. They had lots of extras.

By now, though, Hisoka-senpai had long since fallen asleep in her recliner and Hiromi was clearly just barely hanging onto consciousness, having downed her own bottle of red wine and probably half the bottle of white that Keiko-chan and Tamao had themselves nursed.

"I think any more will have to wait until morning or another time," Keiko noted as she wrapped up the events surrounding her first year actually formally enrolled in Miator. Hisoka and Hiromi had done most of the evening's storytelling, but Keiko had taken up as the older two had faded off.

"Yeah, I think you're right, Keiko-chan," Tamao concurred with a yawn, "although don't forget you promised the rest."

Keiko smiled. "Don't worry, Tamao-chan, you've earned it. Even if we have to arrange another women's night out, it'll happen. I've really been enjoying your adult company."

Tamao smiled back. "Hopefully next time the price won't be so steep."

"No kōhai, it needn't be. I'll trust your discretion to switch roles. I think you can figure out what's appropriate and what's not."

"Thank you for your faith in me, Oosaki-sensei," Tamao responded in formal student fashion before winking at Keiko.

"Goofy girl!" Keiko responded with a grin. "Anyway, as far as sleeping arrangements, I'll work Hisoka to bed and then come back when I can to do the same for Hiromi. You're free to sack out on the sofa over there. Sorry you automatically get the short straw, but we only have two rooms and Hiromi always gets that room when she's here."

"Keiko-chan, after what you just told me, given how badly she hurt you, how can you be so close to Hisoka-senpai? It almost seems unhealthy."

Keiko paused a moment before answering. "There's more to the story you haven't heard yet, Tamao-chan. What I've learned over the years is that the crucible of shared pain can often forge the strongest bonds of all. That's what binds Hiromi, Hisoka, and I together...and will until the end of this life and likely the next. It's why the crucible or forge is such a common theme in my poetry and it's a big part of the perspective I mentioned when I coaxed you here, little fishie. I hope it's been worth it so far."

"Oh absolutely, it's been one of the most amazing and special experiences of my life. I just feel like I'm as lost as I was when we started."

"Trust me, I'm 22 and I still feel as lost as I did when I was 15. I sometimes think all that separates adults and children is simply that adults just have the experience to fake it better." She said this last as she gently coaxed Hisoka awake enough to help her lift out of the chair and start navigating to their bedroom. After a moment's thought and a deep breath, Tamao did the same for the much more mobile, but also much less coordinated, Hiromi. Keiko noticed what Tamao was doing and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Not totally, but I'm doing it anyway. Is the other bedroom near yours?"

"Right next to it. You can't miss it from our door. Do you want me to come help you when I'm done with Hisoka?"

"I think I'll be fine. I'm just planning on slipping her into the bed and then I'll go check out the sofa." Tamao noticed Hiromi was conscious enough to reciprocate the hold Tamao had on her. _I know this is Hiromi and not Nagisa, but still the same it feels good to have her holding onto me._

In a few moments Tamao noted Keiko was right, the other bedroom door was open and obvious from the point where Keiko and her lover slipped out of the hall. Tamao guided her own charge into the other room and felt her way to the bed. When she found it, she pulled back the sheets and guided Hiromi into place to fall into the bed. Before she could complete the action, though, Tamao was surprised to find herself pulled in with the redhead. Before she quite registered what exactly was happening, she found herself snug against Hiromi's back with her arms pulled around the girl's stomach and her hands held by Hiromi's. Tamao waited to see if anything else would happen, and nothing did. She felt Hiromi's breathing quickly regulate into sleep.

_I wonder if she even realized what she was doing, or if it was a reflex?_ Tamao thought logically. _I should probably pull myself from this and go to the sofa, but I don't really want to. I don't think Hiromi means any more than company in the bed. And honestly, I think I need that too. I don't want Hiromi, but I want to be near her. Hopefully that difference makes it okay._ Tamao snuggled closer into Hiromi and started relaxing herself for sleep.

"Tamao-chan, are you sure about this?" Tamao heard Keiko's barely audible voice coming from the open door.

"No, but I'm staying anyway. Just leave the door open. I promise we'll be good."

"Tamao, if you were holding the Hiromi I knew back in the day, those would be the stupidest words imaginable. Now...I'll trust you both to show good judgment. Just remember she's not her niece, okay?"

"Yes, Mom," Tamao said, making great effort to convey her smile in the words.

"Just don't do anything any of us will regret. I'll leave all the doors open. Sweet dreams you two," the voice finished and Tamao heard the sounds of Keiko returning to her own room.

This left Tamao alone to her own thoughts for the first time since the lake.

_I love you, Nagisa. I will never stop loving you. I truly hope you are finding happiness tonight and that you will forgive me for finding it impossible to let you go._

With that she settled in against Hiromi and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>***Author's Note***<strong>

Keep in mind SP! is a fantasy. I'm having fun with the "bound by fate" thing with Tamao and Nagisa sharing an experience and thinking of each other at the same time, some 20 kilometers apart. Forgive me my romantic bent.

And yes, the title is a song homage. Not that there's any loving going on between these two per se, but it seems to summarize Tamao's feelings.


	10. Discovering: Building Trust

**Voices of the Present  
><strong>**Discovering: Part III**

**Building Trust**

* * *

><p>Sunday, Nov 26, 2006 about 10am (POV: Aoi Nagisa)<p>

**Aoi Nagisa** enjoyed the feeling of just lazing in a soft bed. The mattresses at Strawberry Hall, though functional, were certainly nothing to write home about. She really missed her own bed at home in Tokyo. This bed, although much bigger than the one she remembered, had the same combination of firmness and softness as her own. The warm body snuggled up against her back was also an amazing combination of firmness and softness, a thought which brought a smile to Nagisa's lips.

_As much as I want to lay here like this forever, I think it's time we start on the day_. Nagisa proceeded to unwrap Shizuma's arms and spin around to face her love. "Good morning, Shi-zu-ma-sa-ma," she began, caressing each syllable before realizing she was channeling a habit of Tamao's. She quickly dismissed the thought, and the guilt it came with, to focus on the girl at hand. A girl who had imbibed two bottles of wine maybe 10 hours ago and would likely not be in a terribly good frame of mind in a few moments.

"Dear God, my head hurts."

"It probably will for a while, Shizuma-sama," Nagisa said softly, remembering back to when her dad would help house guests through hangovers back when they hosted parties. "As much as you won't want to, I think the best thing is to get you up and to the living room. I'll then get you some water and make some tea. You need fluids."

The silver-haired beauty across from her just groaned and pulled the covers over her head. Nagisa's efforts to pull her back out were ineffectual. _Unless I just pull the sheets off the bed, she's going to win this round. Okay, time for Plan B._

"Okay, you win for now. I'll go get the water and make the tea I mentioned and bring it to you here. Just don't go anywhere until I get back."

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere," the pile of sheets covering Shizuma groaned out.

Nagisa found herself smiling despite her love's misery. _I don't exactly want to see her like this, of course, but she's cute when she's vulnerable. I think this may be the first time since we met that I'm in the driver's seat._

With that thought, Nagisa headed downstairs and to the kitchen. She had become very familiar with this particular room last night while preparing dinner, and was able to ready things rapidly. When she was done, she had a kettle of tea with two cups and a glass of ice water on a tray for delivery, and coffee preparing itself for later when Shizuma actually did manage to get downstairs.

When she returned to the bedroom, she found Shizuma where she had left her. "Okay, you. Time to seize the day."

"Too bright."

"You're going to have to face it sooner or later. Do you want to do it with tea and me, or do you want to do it alone after I give up and go downstairs to find something else more interesting to do?"

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

"You're cruel."

"Perhaps. I have an aunt who once told me you only really know a lover after you wake up with her. Now you finally know what you're getting."

The covers flipped back and Shizuma braved the light to look crossly at Nagisa. "If memory serves, and I realize it may not right now, we didn't exactly get that far last night despite your teases."

"_My_ teases!" Nagisa responded indignantly, but with a smile, as she first handed the ice water to Shizuma. "Shizuma-sama, you were pawing me in places my doctor has never even touched. I think you may need to rethink your memory of the events."

Shizuma took a sip of the water and peered over the glass doubtfully at the redhead, but said no more. Nagisa sat on the side of the bed and started sipping her tea.

"Be that all as it may, Shizuma-sama, I love you. Don't ever doubt that, now or ever again, okay?"

Shizuma nodded and took a full, long drink of the water.

"Even if I say stupid things," Nagisa appended.

Shizuma finished the glass and handed it to Nagisa, who returned her a cup of hot tea. "Nagisa, what you said last night was like a kick in the stomach. It hurt more than anything anyone has said to me before, except maybe Miyuki. That said, like Miyuki, it was also completely accurate. I'm the most selfish person I've ever met, and I've met a lot of them. I've been brought up to always achieve my objective, to overcome any obstacle and get what I want…even if it means walking over people to do it. It's a survival trait in the world I'll be living in as an adult, so I daren't dull the reflex. Until your words last night and your willingness to not follow right after me, until you reinforced things Miyuki and Kaori have tried more gently to tell me for years, I either didn't realize or didn't care the pain I was causing people who actually deserve better. I can't say I'll not do the same thing again, repeatedly and sometimes even enjoying it, but I can say I hope you'll stay by my side and round the hard edges when they aren't appropriate."

Nagisa pondered the words. "I promised before and I'll say again, my place is by your side."

"And what of Suzumi-san?"

Nagisa couldn't hide the reaction to that name, so she didn't try. "My place is by her side, too. I left it once, and I won't leave it again as long as she'll have me there."

"And if our needs conflict?"

"You have your world, Shizuma-sama, and I have mine. I have never underestimated you, don't underestimate me. I'll find a way."

Shizuma took another sip of tea, but clearly looked doubtful as she gazed at Nagisa. Nagisa held the gaze and said simply, "Trust me, Shizuma-sama. I will always be there for you."

"I do trust you, Nagisa. I'm just not sure if you realize the weight of the cross you so blithely propose to bear. I trust you, Nagisa-love, but I also fear for you. I will be honest, I also fear you. Given the power you have over me now, power I've only granted Kaori previously, forgive me that anxiety."

Nagisa simply nodded, never breaking eye contact. "Everything comes down to power for you, doesn't it Shizuma-sama?"

Shizuma smiled and looked down at her empty tea cup. "Power, and navigating power, is all I've ever really known, at least until Kaori and now you. In a few more months, you and Tamao-chan will still be at Miator and I'll be moving on to the University of Tokyo and preparations for a life in the foreign ministry and politics. I'll be granting Suzumi-san the power of presence with something I could no longer live without- you. I trust you, but I do not trust her…at least not with you."

"I will never betray your trust or your love, Shizuma-sama."

"But if you love Suzumi-san as you say, you'll then betray her in favor of me. Excuse me, but that doesn't exactly lend confidence to your assurances." Shizuma lifted her eyes again in time to see Nagisa's drop.

"Does it have to be that one of you has to lose for the other to win?" Nagisa's eyes rose again to meet Shizuma's, and the earnestness in the expression was unmistakable.

"You are naïve, love, but I think that naïve innocence is what I love most about you." Shizuma drew in and let out a deep sigh. "I will accept your assurances for now, but understand I may get more frantic as the New Year progresses and my graduation approaches. Now, I must go to the bathroom immediately or I shall embarrass both of us."

*****PGBR*****

Sunday, Nov 26, 2006 about 4pm (POV: Hanazono Shizuma)

**Hanazono Shizuma** sat in the main room of the family coastal mansion with a photograph of her first true love in her hand. Her second, and she dearly hoped final, true love had announced a little while before that she wanted to take a walk along the shoreline...alone. The sun was out and the weather unseasonably warm and calm, so despite it being almost December Shizuma felt comfortable with Nagisa out on her own for a while given the girl's promise she'd respect the ocean and not wander out of sight of the house.

_I can tell she was annoyed at my protectiveness. I know she's a big girl, but this is also the girl who couldn't bring me a gift without tripping over it. I can too easily imagine her falling off the scarp and into the ocean. I've lost one, I don't know if I could survive losing another._

Shizuma looked again at the photograph, among the last truly happy moments in her life until yesterday when she had 'liberated' Nagisa from the Étoile election. She and Kaori had been so happy together, so proud wearing their Étoile badge stones, even though they knew their days together were numbered.

_I miss you, Kaori. I'm going on with my life as you asked in your letter, and Nagisa is an amazing girl, but I still miss you terribly. Nagisa and I are making new memories, and hopefully someday that'll make this place easier to bear, but it still has you echoing to me from every corner._

Shizuma was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear anyone approach until a voice said softly from behind her chair and caused her to jump, "She was a beautiful girl, Shizuma-sama. I'm really sorry I couldn't have known her. You both look so happy at that moment. "

"I'm sorry, Nagisa. I'm sure this doesn't look very good," Shizuma admitted guiltily as she started to put the picture away.

"Last month, or even last week, you could be sure of it. Kaori seemed so threatening then. Somehow, though, it doesn't bother me now. Maybe it's how you put it last night that we're both haunted by ghosts. I don't know why I feel at peace with her, but somehow I do. I really mean it, that I wish I could have met her."

"You two would have liked each other, although it would have messed with me no end. I love you for yourself, not as some kind of replacement. If you had both been in my life at the same time, I think I would have gone mad."

"I'm sure you would have found a way."

"You have more faith in me than I do, Nagisa-chan."

"Like that's a news flash." Nagisa came around the chair and gently took the picture from Shizuma's hands. "You were happy then, and I want you to always remember what made you happy then, and that you can be happy now too." She then gently placed the picture up on the table next to Shizuma's chosen chair. "She'll always be part of you, and therefore part of us. She belongs here too."

Shizuma felt overwhelmed by emotion. She reached out to Nagisa, embracing her around the waist and burying her face in the redhead's stomach to hide her tears and poorly restrained sobs. "I'm sorry, Nagisa. I love you beyond words and am so grateful you came to me, but I still miss her so much. Please don't hate me." Nagisa's hands stroked her hair and behind her back, the actions speaking louder than any words that could be said. _When did Nagisa become so wise?_

*****PGBR*****

Sunday, Nov 26, 2006 about 7pm (POV: Aoi Nagisa)

_I'm scared._

**Aoi Nagisa** sat cuddling up to Shizuma's shoulder in the back seat of the car. The two girls were on their way back to Astraea Hill after an afternoon of sharing, Shizuma in her Miator uniform and Nagisa back in her red election gown..

_I never knew just how politically connected Shizuma's family was...the expectations on her. An extended family containing half a dozen ambassadors, high posts in the foreign ministry, several members of the Diet. She's already admitted to the highest ranked university in Asia and tracked by her family for greatness. No wonder she's so used to getting what she wants, it's a survival skill in the world she'll be living in. Am I ready to live with her in that world? Will I even fit in it?_

_Not now, not even close, but I have two and a half years to make sure I will be ready. She needs me, and I'll always be there for her. I need to learn how to grow up. I hope Tamao-chan will be there to help me since I really don't know how, and she's always so confident and wise. I'm so scared too that she won't forgive me, that I'll have to figure out how to become strong on my own. I don't know if I can do it, and I know I can't lean on Shizuma for it, she's barely holding it together as it is. Funny how she used to appear to strong and perfect, and now I see all her fears and flaws and I love her more than ever. Life makes no sense sometimes._

With that she sat up and composed herself. She noted they were getting close to the campus.

"I'll go with you to your room, Nagisa. You don't have to face this alone."

"No, Shizuma-sama. This one time, yes I do. I have no idea what the past day has brought Tamao-chan. She and I have a lot of fence mending, assuming she'll even be able to forgive me and welcome me back. I think you have some of your own mending to do with Rokujō-san." Nagisa felt Shizuma tense at the mention of the name.

"Yes, yes I do. More that you realize. Yesterday I would have just taken her for granted, but I suppose if I've learned anything from these past two days it's that I can't do that with her anymore."

Nagisa reached over and kissed…passionately…a very surprised Shizuma. When contact was finally broken, the redhead went on to say, "I know how hard it will be for you, so keep that in your heart as you do it. Even if I'm not physically with you, I'll be there by your side."

"Thank you for that, Nagisa-love. I'll be depending on it."

The girls felt the car stop at the outer gate to the compound. Shizuma got out and entered the code to open the gate. Before long the car was at the inner gate where the male driver could no longer continue. Shizuma thanked him and gave word to return from here back to the main estate. The girls then got out of the car and walked quietly, hand in hand, back to the Strawberry Hall gate.


	11. Perspective: Confused Feelings

**Voices of the Present  
>Perspective: Part III<strong>

**Confused Feelings**

* * *

><p>Sunday, Nov 26, 2006 about 9am (POV: Suzumi Tamao)<p>

Tamao awoke to the luxurious feeling of a real bed. _I could get used to this._ As she stretched out, she realized she was alone in said bed. She wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or disappointed. _It's best this way. My feelings really are too confused right now._

Tamao got up and made her way back into the main room. The fire had been restarted and the room was slowly getting nice and warm again.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Tamao heard Hiromi say from her chosen chair. "I have hot tea for you here if you'd like."

Tamao looked up at the clock. "I'm surprised you're up so early, Hiromi-senpai. You shared so much last night about not being a morning person."

"Oh, I'm not naturally one, but being in medicine changed me in ways Miator didn't. I can't generally stay in bed past about 7am for anything anymore. I've been up preparing breakfast for when the rest of you finally woke up. I'm not the cook Hisoka is by any means, but there's eggs, rice, and steamed vegetables in the kitchen if you want it. I'm not sure you ever ate anything yesterday, and you did drink wine for the first time, so I'd strongly suggest you eat, but do so a little at a time."

_Was it all just the wine, I wonder?_

"Thank you. I think I'll take you up on that," and with that Tamao went to the kitchen. She hadn't seen any sign that Hiromi had eaten yet, so she prepared two small plates of food and grabbed chopsticks before returning to the main room.

"Why thank you," Hiromi exclaimed as Tamao handed her the food. "I thought I would always have to get my own food with you."

The reference to the events of the previous night reminded Tamao again of all her mixed feelings regarding the older girl. Tamao carefully dropped back into her own chair and looked back at the near twin of her best friend. "That was cruel last night, you know."

"Perhaps, but life was cruel yesterday. I was just one more insult to injury. Liken it to resetting a dislocated joint or a broken bone. It hurts like Hell, but it's necessary for proper healing. You can think of the night in bed as placing a cast on the result. You feel better now, right?"

Tamao pondered the metaphor and found she couldn't argue with it. _Okay, maybe she isn't a quack shrink after all._

"Do you see me as a professional case, then? Will I be getting a bill?"

Tamao saw startlement at the first, and then relaxation at the second. "No, dear heart, no bill. If anything, you gave as good as you got, if not moreso. And no, please don't infer any therapeutic duty on my part. My feelings toward you aren't exactly professional." The last was said enigmatically as the redhead looked down at her food and began eating.

_You want to just leave it at that, do you? Okay, two can play this game._

"Hiromi-senpai, how well do you know your niece?"

Tamao sensed Hiromi hadn't seen the subject change coming, and perhaps also some disappointment…and maybe something else she couldn't quite place.

Hiromi answered as she finished chewing her mouthful. "Not very well, actually. I came here to Astraea Hill when Nagisa was barely a toddler. I'm the youngest and my brother, Nagisa's dad, is the oldest of two. There was a lot of time, twenty years, between us. Nagisa's parents are old enough to be mine. I think I was sent to Miator essentially because our parents were more interested in being grandparents than parents by the time I was twelve. They never admitted it, but I have a suspicion I was a very unintended and surprising birth control failure."

"Nagisa-chan never talks about her parents, other than to mention they're overseas."

"I think Nagisa is scared for them. Her dad is a pediatrician and her mother is a veterinarian. Our dad was a surgeon, and there have been Aoi doctors going back to the Meiji period. Nagisa's parents both work for a non-governmental organization through the Foreign Ministry and are currently assigned to assisting the NATO nation-building efforts in Afghanistan, helping to rebuild that country's medical and agricultural infrastructure. My brother was always an idealist, and my sister-in-law would never dream of not being with him. When they got this assignment, they knew they wouldn't bring Nagisa to a war zone. When they felt me out for options, I suggested Miator since I wouldn't have the time nor did I feel ready to parent a teenager. Dear God, I'm barely past that stage myself for heaven's sake," Hiromi shuddered.

_Wow, Nagisa has been carrying that and never said a thing. Maybe it has been presumptuous to think she and I are so close. I wonder if Shizuma knows about all this?_

"I'm really glad you suggested it to her, Hiromi-senpai. Thank you for bringing Nagisa and I together."

"Even after all that happened?"

"Yes," Tamao replied with certainty. "I can't explain it, but she's entered my heart in ways I never knew possible. Despite the fact I don't know a whole lot about her, like her family, I feel like I've known her my whole life."

"Don't worry about explaining it, I know exactly what you mean. It's how I felt about Hisoka. I hope you and she remain as close as we have."

"Close as you and she, as opposed to she and Keiko?"

Hiromi stopped eating and placed her food down before continuing. "Without sharing more than I have any right to share, Keiko and Hisoka have a codependence I would professionally identify as unhealthy, but which I personally know to be exactly what the other needs. I'm also not really one to talk. You know their demons now…at least some of them. They are each the only thing standing between the other and the abyss. But it works for them. Do you sense the same between you and Nagisa, or between Shizuma-san and Nagisa?"

"I don't really know," Tamao admitted.

Hiromi looked closely at Tamao before saying more. "First off, have more faith in yourself. After yesterday, I think any doubts about your own stability should be dispelled. As far as the other two, while I may not have spent much time around my niece, what time I have spent with her has demonstrated to me that she is one of the most grounded teenagers I've had the pleasure to interact with. As much as I love and respect Keiko, I think you do Nagisa a disservice to compare her in that way to your teacher," Hiromi shared didactically. "Likewise, what little I have seen of Shizuma-san suggests to me that, while she is emotionally brittle, she lacks the issues that prevented Hisoka from achieving her potential. She just needs someone to anchor her. I'm not sure what you know about Shizuma-san's possible future, but I wouldn't be surprised to see her as Prime Minister some day."

Tamao's eyes widened. "You think she's that good."

"Yes. Yes, I do," Hiromi admitted. "That said, just because I feel that way doesn't mean you should change your feelings, or your intentions, at all insofar as my niece is concerned. I believe your fate, Shizuma-san's, and Nagisa's are intertwined insofar as your destinies much like Hisoka, Keiko, and I. You three will have to find your own compromise, together, regarding who fills exactly what roles. I really have no advice for you there."

Tamao looked at Hiromi before she said the next. "Do you have any feelings on the matter of how things fall out between the three of us?"

Hiromi didn't break the eye contact, but she was silent for a while as the two gazed at each other. "Tamao, I do feel something for you. But you aren't even 16 years old yet and have over two years left here at Miator. I'm just starting an insane fellowship. If you're interested two and a half years from now, I'm confident there will be a place for you in Tokyo if you want to continue your studies there given I certainly have no time to be looking for love in the meantime. I really think it wisest to leave things at that."

"I think I can die and go to heaven, now," a voice came from the doorway. "Hiromi maturely turning down an available girl. I really have seen and heard everything."

Hiromi was still looking at Tamao as the words were said, and Tamao was witness to Hiromi's irritation at the interruption. "Idiot roomate, I was mature. You just have no sense of mood and timing."

Hisoka continued into the room, working her way carefully to her recliner. "Perhaps, but what I do have are contractions. They're about every 15-20 minutes right now and not terribly uncomfortable, but they're certainly more than the Braxton-Hicks I've been having. I think we're definitely going with the plan you suggested, and sooner rather than later."

"I'm sorry, Hisoka. I didn't realize." Hiromi got up and slipped into full 'physician mode' to check on her friend.

"Oh don't fuss. I knew I was cruelly ruining the mood, but I didn't know any better way to break in and put you in a mindset where you wouldn't fuss all over me. Keiko is taking a quick shower before she starts collecting things for me to go. I'll wait until we leave to give a call to Hitoshi and Katsumi-chan, or else they'll threaten to come get me themselves and I really don't want to deal with that right…ooooooo," that last faded into a wince as another wave came over the woman.

"Just assure them I'll be with you the whole way. I guess I should go get ready, myself. We've got a long drive ahead and I need to be prepared to detour to whichever hospital is closest. I haven't delivered a baby in over a year and I'm really not that interested."

"I love you too, dear roomie," the pregnant woman verbally poked

Tamao slipped into caring for Hisoka as activity happened around her. Before long everyone but her was dressed and Hiromi was heading down to staff parking to retrieve her car and bring it as close in as possible to the house. "Tamao-chan, you go and get dressed. I'll be fine. When I leave, I want you to stay close to Keiko for a while. I'll have Hiromi, but Keiko would otherwise be alone. That's really not a good idea right now."

Tamao had questions, but Hisoka shook her head. Tamao then did as asked and switched back into the Miator uniform that Chiyo had helped her into the previous day. She then helped move bags outside and settle everything inside Hiromi's car for the drive back. Hisoka's contractions seemed to have settled for a while, which eased both Keiko and Tamao. Dr Aoi was assuring everyone that there was likely at least a day between the current events and actual birth, but Tamao had memories of her mom having her baby sisters just a few hours after the first contraction. _Then again that was twins, and babies #3 and #4, and not #1 which would have been me._

*****PGBR*****

Only a little over an hour after Hisoka entered the main room, the four girls were slowly making their way down the lane to the point where Hiromi had been able to confidently navigate her car. Tamao and Hiromi loaded things up and Keiko and Hisoka said their intimate goodbyes. Moments later, Tamao was standing next to Keiko, watching her friend and mentor with tears streaming down her cheeks looking more forlorn than should have been humanly possible. _Okay, I don't feel as bad for myself and what happened when Nagisa ran off leaving me alone on stage. This is a whole lot worse, and I have no idea why she's here and not with them._

For lack of any better idea, Tamao reached over to hold Keiko's shoulder with one hand, just to provide human contact. What happened next was wholly unexpected as Keiko collapsed to her knees and violent sobs started wracking her body, her fists beating her thighs and then the ground. Tamao dropped down to the same level and did her best to just hold the redhead coming apart at the seams before her. Keiko's cries continued for quite a while before fading off. Tamao just continued to hold her.

"Thank you, Tamao," she finally heard Keiko say in a whisper. Then a little louder, "I'm sorry for scaring you. I had to be strong for Hisoka, but once she was gone I couldn't hold it together anymore."

"She told me not to leave you alone when she left."

"Hisoka did?" Keiko wiped her eyes. "I'm not surprised. She's always had a gift for predicting things."

"Do you think you can get up and walk back with me to the house? You really should warm up."

"I really don't care right now and have a mind to tell you to go to Hell, but I appreciate your concern. I realize I'm just being bitter right now and I should listen to you. Turnabout is fair play as you teach me about perspective. At least I wasn't abandoned publically like you. It could have been worse."

"Funny, I was thinking a little bit ago how it could have been worse, I could have been left as my love went to have our baby at the hospital without me."

Keiko chuckled, then sniffed. "That's where you don't know all the story. She isn't officially my baby, even by adoption. I'm not even sure how much contact I'll be able to have with her once the Uchida clan gets involved. That's what poor Hisoka will have to battle, alone, in between learning to be a new mother."

"I don't understand," a very confused Tamao admitted.

"I guess you wouldn't. We never got that far last night. You see, Tamao, Hisoka is married and the father of her baby girl is the adopted heir apparent, due to his phenomenal abilities and his marriage with Hisoka, to the Uchida family-owned semiconductor giant. Unless Hisoka has a boy someday, and assuming that boy actually has aptitude to run the business which is rare, the cycle will continue again for this little girl. It's a uniquely Japanese system, but it sucks when you're caught in middle of it."

Keiko lifted herself up and dusted off the leaves clinging to her clothes. She then offered a hand to help up the dumbstruck Tamao. "It's okay, Tamao. I'm much better now, thanks to you." Tamao accepted the hand and was pulled up to stand beside Keiko.

"I'd rather just walk, if you don't mind. The house would just remind me of things I don't want to think about right now. At the risk of annoying Shizuma-san, I may steal Kaori's old room in Strawberry Hall for a few days so I don't have to go back there."

The thought of Oosaki-sensei tweaking Shizuma in such a manner brought an evil pleasure to Tamao before she tamped it down. _That was mean, Tamao_, she thought to herself. _You should be focusing on Keiko._

Tamao walked silently beside Keiko for a while, letting the older girl lead where she will. She sensed what Keiko needed most was to sort her own thoughts out with a comforting presence nearby, but not intruding, much like the previous day when the roles were reversed.

"I'm actually being unfair, Tamao-chan. Hitoshi has always been a perfect gentleman with me, and his mistress Katsumi-chan is actually someone I consider a friend. We had a lot of time together in California when the Uchidas had to play the happy couple and "the mistresses" were shunted off to the side as an embarrassment to American sensibilities. I'm confident those two won't present a challenge to Hisoka keeping her daughter with us for a few years at least. The extended family is the bigger concern, hence why I wouldn't be welcome in the hospital, but I don't think they'll successfully interfere with a joint decision between Hisoka and Hitoshi. I just hate the politics when it's something so close to home. I wish Hisoka and I could be like a normal couple and not have our definition of family open to public debate. It isn't fair, dammit. But then again I knew what I was getting into when I decided to stay with Hisoka. I can't exactly cry foul now."

Tamao listened quietly as Keiko rambled on along these lines, learning nothing really new, just tasting the anguish that apparently, based on the stories she heard last night, seemed to follow Keiko around like an insistent lost puppy. _If it wasn't so clear this really is their life, I'd feel manipulated given their stated goal of giving me 'perspective', but it's so clear this really is their life. I guess in the big scheme of things, Shizuma as a rival isn't quite so bad. Despite all Shizuma is or might be, I'm not going to give up on Nagisa. If anything, this whole experience has inspired me to redouble my efforts. I have a feeling Hiromi is right that Shizuma will always be part of my life, but if that's the price I pay for having Nagisa in my life as well, I'll pay it._

* * *

><p><strong>***Author's Note***<strong>

**Hitoshi** (等) means "even-tempered". **Katsumi** (勝美) means "victorious beauty."

Japan has historically been a significant contributor of humanitarian assistance and civilian advisors in Afghanistan. It isn't a stretch at all, based on what little we are told in the anime, to place Nagisa's parents there in 2006 doing what is described.

The events of Hisoka and Keiko mirror events gay and lesbian couples encounter all too frequently. Fighting for relationship recognition our heterosexual peers take for granted. Defending our families, our children, from an often hostile world. Dealing with the expectations of extended families to "maintain the family line". I realize SP! is a fantasy, so I apologize for bringing the real world of adult lesbian life into it, but I felt it needed to be acknowledged somewhere. In Japan today, as in 2006, marriage isn't an option for our girls. :-(

To add salt to the wounds, the double standard is fully in effect. Katsumi will be one of the first people to hold the baby, helping settle her along with Hitoshi while Hisoka gets much needed sleep. Katsumi is fully accepted by the extended families on both sides; Keiko is an embarrassment for everyone except Hisoka and possibly her husband and Katsumi, although they're not willing to endanger their status to fight the injustice. Kick that around in your mind, and you see the reason for Keiko's anguish.


	12. Perspective: Rising Storm

**Voices of the Present  
>Perspective: Part IV<strong>

**Rising Storm**

* * *

><p>Sunday, Nov 26, 2006 about 6:30pm (POV: Suzumi Tamao)<p>

The rest of the day slowly improved as Keiko collected herself and both girls ventured, together, back into the house. Keiko decided that she'd sleep in the guest bedroom and otherwise would be fine at home. Hisoka's kitchen presented too much of a challenge, though, and Keiko accepted the offer to eat dinner at the Strawberry dorms with Tamao. _I'm glad she agreed to it. I'll need the company as I face Hall life and my friends given the events of the Election. Not to mention seeing Nagisa again. What has happened since she left the chapel, I wonder..._

"We'll need to go back to our regular roles, Suzumi-san," Keiko said sadly, breaking Tamao out of her despairing thoughts as they walked leisurely back to Astraea Hall..

"I know, Oosaki-sensai, but it's no trouble. If anything I respect you more now than ever, and I still have a lot to learn from you. It's great that you're now my friend, but you will always be my sensei." Tamao hugged the redhead hard as they both fought tears.

Dinner was actually very pleasant. On their arrival in the Astraea Hall dining room, the two found themselves surrounded by Tamao's well wishers...a surprising number of them Tamao thought, and from all the schools. Eventually Tsubomi-chan of Spica pulled rank and took over, clearing the space around Tamao of everyone but those she deemed "close friends", which were essentially the original attendees of the tea party the previous night along with Hikari's Étoile partner and Oosaki-sensei. Seating naturally broke down by school, with Kagome and Percival inserting themselves between Remon and Kizuna, as usual, and Yaya inserting herself in between Hikari and Tsubomi, despite there having been insufficient space and the glare she got from Tsubomi for it. Chiyo and Oosaki-sensei sat on each side of Tamao. _Once a Miatoran, always a Miatoran I suppose. Then again, she wore the uniform longer than anyone else in history, I suspect._

It was only after everyone was settled and Tamao and her sensei begun eating that Tamao learned that Nagisa and Shizuma had spent the night together at the Hanazono coastal mansion and neither girl had yet been sighted on Astraea Hill. Keiko, who had placed herself next to Tamao, didn't miss Tamao turning pale and discreetly grabbed her kōhai's hand under the table and held it tight as this was being explained. Tamao recovered quickly, though, and it didn't appear that anyone else noticed.

Tamao managed to deflect questions about her previous night, explaining simply that she had stayed with friends of Oosaki-sensei and was just being brought back now. Yaya, Tsubomi, Remon, and Amane seemed more skeptical than the others, each in their own way, but they all held their silence for which Tamao was grateful.

"I really appreciate you all, and I'm sorry I missed this amazing tea party of yours, Chiyo-chan. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive Nagisa-chan and I," Tamao said after the stories were finished.

"Tamao-oneesama!" Chiyo finally lost her composure and reached over to bury her face against Tamao. Tamao wrapped her arms around her kohai and rocked her as she said, "Chiyo-chan, I'm sorry I scared you but I'm fine now. Really, I am. I promise starting tomorrow things will be just like they were before."

"Can you really promise that, Tamao-san?" Tamao looked up to see Yaya talking. "We still haven't seen any sign of your roommate."

The table got very quiet with this. Hikari looked ready to say something, but Amane-san put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. Remon, likewise, restrained a response from Kagome-chan. _Leave __it __to __Yaya __to __put __me __on __the __spot. __Oh __well, __I __had __to __make __a __statement __at __some __point. _Tamao gently coaxed Chiyo up and settled her back in her previous space before facing Yaya again.

"Yaya-chan, I love Nagisa-chan with all my heart. I will stand by her side as long as she will let me, and I will be there for her whenever she needs me even after that. She was never mine to claim, and I was foolish to think of her as mine in my heart leading up to the election. I really owe her an apology. Her heart belongs only to her, and I trust her to make the best decision where to place it. Whoever she chooses to love, Nagisa-chan will always be my best friend. Nothing has changed or ever will change about that."

Another discreet hand squeeze from her mentor. Yaya's expression was inscrutable, Tsubomi's skeptical, and the rest of the girls erupted into smiles.

The mixed emotions were interrupted by several new arrivals who stationed themseves across from the Spicans at the table. Shion and Momomi of Spica stood with serious expressions and Chikaru of Le Rim with her usual enigmatic smile. "Good evening, ladies, sensei, Étoile-sama," Chikaru introduced.

"Étoile..." Shion began before being interrupted by Chikaru continuing to speak, her first word spoken more loudly than usual to ensure she was the one to continue.

"It is very nice to see you again, Tamao-san. I trust your past day has been refreshing?" Chikaru went on, her smile uninterrupted.

_How __much __does __she __know?_ "It's been very nice, actually. It's been an eventful weekend for all of us, I imagine."

"Speaking of events," Shion inserted with a glare at Chikaru, "Étoile-sama, I would be very grateful for the assistance of your serviteur for the remainder of the evening."

"We discussed this, President Tōmori-san," Amane-sama answered, clearly referencing more information she wasn't going to share with present company. Hikari looked confused, but deferred to her senpai.

"I realize that, Étoile-sama, but this is an issue for Spica and I still wish to address it as such."

"Yet involving our serviteur?"

"Yes."

The two Spican upperclasswomen maintained eye contact for a few moments. "As you wish, Tōmori-san. This is your area and I will trust your judgment." She turned to Tsubomi. "President Tōmori-san has some duties to attend to which Hikari and I cannot help her with, but which she believes you can. She'll explain more if you are willing to join her for the evening. The choice is up to you. You do not have to go, and if you do go you should act according to your conscience. I trust your judgment as well and you will always have Hikari's and my support whatever you do." Tamao noted Shion's irritated expression at Amane's words, but the Spican president remained silent.

Tsubomi looked overwhelmed, but curiosity clearly won out on her features. "I'll go with President Tōmori-sama." She got up and walked over to join her standing classmates.

"Remon-chan," Chikaru added, "if you wouldn't mind I would appreciate your company as well, tonight."

Remon clearly looked surprised and just as overwhelmed as Tsubomi. She glanced at Kizuna, who simply nodded uncertainly. "Of course, Chikaru-sama." Remon rose to join her senpai.

"We apologize for the interruption of your evening, Étoile-sama and guests." Shion then bowed, turned, and marched out with the entourage in tow. A flash of light from Shion's hand caught Tamao's attention.

_That __chain __in _Tōmori___-sama's __hand. __She __has __a __key __to __the __Hall __grounds __gate!_ Tamao started to rise and follow the two Presidents out the door, but Keiko had predicted her movement and placed a hand on her thigh before she could really even begin the motion, clearly indicating she shouldn't.

Silence ruled the remaining girls for a while before Tamao broke it. "I think two spectacles are enough for one evening. Please excuse us as I escort Oosaki-sama to the Hall entrance and then get settled back into my room." Tamao noticed Chiyo preparing to say something. "And no, Chiyo-chan," Tamao smiled down at her young kohai. "I'll be fine on my own. I'm sure you haven't done anything for yourself all weekend, assuming you've even slept. You have class tomorrow, and I'd be an awful oneesama if I didn't make sure you were prepared. Please see to your own needs tonight, okay?"

Chiyo looked sad, but didn't argue. Tamao finished giving her leave, including making a clear and public show of acknowledging the Étoile couple, and headed out with Keiko.

"President Tōmori-sama is going to confront Shizuma-sama and Nagisa-chan, isn't she?" Tamao challenged her teacher when they were out of hearing range of the dining hall.

"Given what we both saw and what we know about her history with Shizuma-san, almost certainly."

"My place is there," Tamao insisted.

"No, Suzumi-san, it isn't. This isn't your battle, nor is it Nagisa-san's. The Étoile...Amane-san at least...have wisely chosen to not participate, despite Tōmori-san's apparent effort to enlist Amane-san. That is to Ootori-san's credit. I advise you to learn from your Étoile Aînée. If Nagisa-san is wise, she'll stand quietly and leave Shizuma-san to what she excels at. It will be a necessary life skill on the road she has chosen to travel."

"I don't like it," Tamao glared at Oosaki-san.

"Discretion and timing are rarely easy, dear one. Now go to your room and await Nagisa-san. I suspect she'll be rather worse for the wear by the time she gets there and she'll need you there. I'm going to visit my aunt. I think I see her hand in some of this. Tōmori-san had to have gotten the key from her. She and I have some important words to share as well and I expect we'll be at that a while."

Oosaki-san then bid Tamao goodnight and both girls parted to engage an uncertain evening each on their own.


	13. Discovering: Confrontation at the Gate

**Voice of the Present  
><strong>**Discovering: Part IV**

**Confrontation at the Gate**

* * *

><p>Sunday, Nov 26, 2006 evening (POV: Rokujō Miyuki)<p>

"Tōmori-san, is this really necessary?"

**Rokujō**** Miyuki** stood in front of the Spican door to Strawberry Hall, currently closed, which lay directly across from the gate to the hall grounds. Before her was a procession of girls led by a very determined-looking President of Spica, Tōmori Shion.

"Stand aside, Rokujō-san. It's time Shizuma-sama learns that the universe no longer revolves around her."

"This is a ridiculous confrontation to have over a stupid tour of a greenhouse and an office, a tour I'll add that I offered to perform today both on behalf of Miator and as the former serviteur de l'étoile."

"It's more than just the tour, Rokujō-san, and as a school president you know it. Beyond the action, it's the lack of respect implied. You're always the first to uphold Miator honor, so don't be a hypocrite. Tradition has always held that the new Étoile are introduced to their new role by the former Étoile on the Sunday after the election. Shizuma-sama has spent the last year disgracing the office of Étoile and all three schools. You can excuse her for Miator, and to your credit Miator's tolerance yesterday was biblical, but she still has to answer to Spica and Le Rim. And most of all, she needs to answer to the serviteur de l'étoile for her disrespect to the new Étoile."

"I'll point out the Étoile declined to attend this little rampage of yours, apparently now twice. She was fine with me doing the traditional honors, but you vetoed that. It's not an issue to Amane-sama clearly, and from what I know of Hikari-sama, I'm sure you don't have her blessing either."

"Rokujō-san, this is a matter of Spican honor. We haven't had the Étoile from Spica in the entire time I've been here. It was my primary goal as President, and I'm not going to let Shizuma-sama ruin it."

"So you're going to ruin it before she has a chance?"

The blonde Spican glared at the obstacle before her. "Step aside, Miyuki."

Miyuki shook her head, but complied. _Shizuma's back in full form, Shion. You have no idea what you're about to set off. _"Your funeral," she sighed aloud.

A line of girls filed out into the Hall grounds, led by Shion and followed then by Momomi, Tsubomi, Remon, Chikaru, and finally Miyuki.

Shizuma and Nagisa stood on the opposite side of the closed gate. Still wearing only her red election gown from the previous morning, something wholly inadequate to the night cold, Nagisa was clinging around her a light jacket Miyuki had passed through the gate while awaiting the arrival of Shion and the key.

"Wow, a whole welcoming committee," Shizuma said, her voice just barely hinting at sarcasm. "I'm touched."

"I'm sure the 'Queen of Astraea Hill' would have accepted no less. And just where has our precious monarch been the past 32 hours?" Shion challenged in kind, surface sweetness with veiled sarcasm.

"So much for the niceties. You are ever to the point, aren't you, Shion-chan?"

"It doesn't even come close to your inability to ever reach one, Shizuma-chan." The sarcastic emphasis on the name was now clear to all present. "At least a point that doesn't have all to do with you."

"And behold the world hasn't ended. I'm quite aware that the world doesn't revolve around me, but apparently you didn't get the memo. Seriously, Shion. I am really not in the mood for this. I'm also sure this is about a lot more than my absence today. Can we postpone this for a more civilized time?"

"Oh no you don't. We're not playing that game this time. For once you are actually accountable. First off, you owe an apology to the Étoile, for which the serviteur de l'étoile is present to take. Then you shall apologize to Spica and Le Rim, for which Chikaru-san and I are present. Then, we shall get a commitment, witnessed by all three school Presidents and the serviteur de l'étoile, of a time convenient to the Étoile that you shall meet with them to conduct the handoff."

"I noticed the absence of your new pet Étoile. Have they slipped off your leash this quickly? I must be sure to congratulate Ootori-san on growing into the role so soon."

"There you go again. After the events of this weekend and your treatment of your school and your confessed's partner, I don't believe for a minute that you've had some mystical revelation about your percieved importance in the world. After an entire year as Étoile I doubt it over occured to you that this is about more than one person, or one couple. Do you respect anything but yourself, Shizuma? Do you care at all what your actions or inactions do to everyone around you? Who you hurt as you plow through life? What institutions you leave in shambles for other people to clean up?"

"Are you referring to tonight, to yesterday morning, to the past year, or perhaps to the Étoile election last year? I just want to know which battle I'm fighting."

"I think you make my point. You've made a farce of this entire year. If you weren't serious about it, why did you run? This wasn't supposed to be about you, it was supposed to be about the schools...something you've now somehow managed to confuse Amane-sama about. It didn't have to be like this. There was an alternative last year, not that anyone really noticed in your massive shadow."

"And we get to the meat of the matter, don't we? Yes, there was an alternative. It's not my fault, Shion, that you botched your selection of Spica's premier entry last year. There was no chemistry, and everyone saw that."

"And there was chemistry aplenty with you and Kaori. Oh yes. But you knew her health was failing even before you ran. You were selfish to run her through that, and then selfish not to follow through on the commitment you made knowing it would quite possibly extend past her death."

Shizuma's features changed completely. Miyuki could see this was no longer a game for Shizuma. _Oh, Shion. Bad move._ Then Miyuki was surprised to see her features soften, just a bit. The killing rage subsided. She looked down and saw Nagisa had grabbed Shizuma's hand and was holding it in what could only be described as a death grip, the white knuckles of both girls apparent even in the dim light. _So, Nagisa really has done it.  
><em>

"Shion, if you had pulled that card three days ago, someone would have left this exchange on a gurney, even with a closed gate between us. But I'm a different person than I was three days ago. I've been reminded of what I had forgotten. If Spica's famous Snow Princess had actually thawed that block of ice you call a heart and asked the girl who belonged by your side exactly a year ago despite the break in tradition it would have been to cross schools, embraced the chemistry right in front of you rather than strategizing to win and completely blowing your school's chance, you might actually understand."

Miyuki looked across at her Le Rim peer to see Chikaru's trademark smile go from the usual serene to sad before being obscured as the dark-haired girl looked down. Oh _Shizuma, I'm not sure if that was a wise card to play. Pissing Shion off is one thing, she goes when we go. Antagonizing Chikaru is another matter entirely._

"Damn you," Shion spat out.

"Quite possibly," Shizuma responded, then added, "but be careful what you wish for, Shion, then you'd never be rid of me."

The next words came from an unlikely source. "Hanazono-sama," Tsubomi began uncertainly, "would you be willing to spend next Sunday with the Étoile and I handling the transition? I will make sure the Étoile and those who have volunteered to the Étoile Cadette as assistants are there at the greenhouse at 10am." Tsubomi was trying hard to look confident, but her shaking voice caught a few times and it was clear she was terrified.

Shizuma looked at Tsubomi, sizing her up as if seeing her for the first time in the conversation. "Hikari-san chose well, it seems. You have the makings of a diplomat, young Spican. I am perfectly fine with that proposal. In fact, I look very much forward to working with my _rational_ successors." Shizuma emphasized the word 'rational' while looking at the seething Shion.

"Nagisa-san," Tsubomi continued a little more confidently to a clearly startled redhead who hadn't expected to be brought into the events, "will you ensure the Étoile emeritus appears as promised? I would also ask you, on behalf of the Étoile, to act as caretaker in the greenhouse until the Étoile take formal possession of it next week."

Nagisa looked uncertainly up to Shizuma, who looked down at her and nodded with a slight smile. Nagisa turned to Tsubomi and said, "I can do that. The greenhouse will be ready and Shizuma-sama will be present next Sunday at 10am."

Tsubomi took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay then, President Tōmori, I believe all is in order insofar as the Étoile are concerned. Hanazono-sama's own words as well as her confessed's honor secures the Étoile emeritus' commitment. I defer Spica-specific issues to you, of course, but the Étoile are fine with the gate being opened."

"Do what you will, serviteur de l'étoile," Shion said simply, her demeanor returning to a surface calm. She handed the key to her kohai. "Make sure it gets back to Sister Hamasaka." She turned to the Spican who had remained quiet throughout the entire affair. "Kiyashiki,san, let's reconvene in the Spica lounge in the Hall. Tsubomi-san, I would appreciate it if you would join us." Shion thought for a moment. "And no, I am not angry at you so please don't worry about coming. Le Rim, you are welcome to join us as well." She looked thoughtfully at Chikaru, whose eyes were still downcast, for a moment, then spun and walked back to the Hall, Momomi in tow.

Tsubomi took the key and unlocked the gate. Shizuma opened the gate just enough to admit she and Nagisa, then closed it again and allowed the young Spican to lock it. Miyuki could see the poor girl was trembling, but decided it was best to let her be. She hoped everyone else present would show similar discretion. _Calling attention to it would just compound matters. I'm amazed at this kid. She'll be a force to be reckoned with in a few years._

The girl in question looked to be about to walk back to the hall, but stopped and turned back to look at Shizuma and Nagisa. "What I just did, I did for Presidents Tōmori-sama and Chikaru-sama, not for you. I think you both should be ashamed of yourselves, but what do I know." Tsubomi then turned and stormed back to the Hall.

"Shizuma-sama, have you ever heard the term Pyrrhic Victory?" This time it was Chikaru speaking.

"Yes," Shizuma responded quietly while her eyes remained on the retreating Spican youngster.

"Then I think we can leave it at that," Chikaru finished, her trademark smile returning. "I will leave Miator to the rest of your evening and take my leave. Nagisa-chan, I am very glad to see you back safe and sound. I hope you find peace despite choosing such a stormy path." Maintaining her trademark grace, she turned and began walking back to the Hall. Remon looked thoughtful for a moment, then ran quickly up to Nagisa and gave her a wordless hug. She then turned and ran after her senpai, catching up with her before the two reached the door and disappeared into the Hall.

"I'm sorry, Shizuma. I tried to prevent this, but I think Shion has been storing this up for a while," Miyuki said a few moments after the hall door closed behind Remon.

"It's not your fault, Miyuki. I am reaping what I sowed with Shion. She's actually right about just about everything she said, but there was no way in Hell I was going to let her walk all over me like that. And yes, I realize I sowed serious new trouble with Chikaru, but it was the only arrow I could think to let fly that would shut Shion up at that point. It was either that or strangle her. I will say I didn't expect that Spican girl to pipe up like that. She's something else, isn't she?"

"Her name is Tsubomi-chan," Nagisa provided.

"She was outspoken last night, too. She's the most impressive first year I've seen since Suzumi-san," Miyuki responded, watching Nagisa for her reaction to the name. Not surprisingly, Nagisa started at the mention.

"It's cold and late and I really should be getting back to my room. Shizuma-sama, Rokujō-sama, if I may have your leave?"

"Back to being so formal, Nagisa-chan?" Shizuma teased.

"I think it's best, not that it'll make any difference with the rumor mill, I'm sure."

"We'll take that as it comes. Join me for breakfast in the morning? It'll be nice to finally not have to lead prayers."

"Sure, that'll be nice. Hopefully Rokujō-sama and Tamao-chan will join us as well?" This last was directed at Miyuki.

"Fine with me," Miyuki answered uncertainly, looking at Shizuma who had a slightly annoyed expression.

"I'm looking forward to it. Thank you both again and enjoy your evening!" With that, the redhead scampered off towards the door to the Hall.

Miyuki watched Shizuma as the latter girl watched Nagisa until she wasn't visible any longer. _Hmmm, Nagisa clearly has claimed Shizuma's heart, but it looks like the playgirl's playgirl didn't manage to claim Nagisa. Interesting._

* * *

><p><strong>***Author's Note***<strong>

A _Pyrrhic Victory_ is a victory with such a devastating cost to the victor that it carries the implication that another such victory will ultimately cause defeat.


	14. Discovering: Best Friends Forever

**Voices of the Present  
><strong>**Discovering: Part V**

**Best Friends Forever**

* * *

><p>Sunday, Nov 26, 2006 late evening (POV: Rokujo Miyuki)<p>

"Miyuki, you've been a ruthless bitch these past three weeks."

**Rokujo Miyuki** smiled across the table at her dearest friend, Shizuma, and took a sip of her tea. The two sixth year Miator girls were sitting at a small table in the center of Miyuki's room, a table which the pair had carried with them for nearly six years. The tea service, a gift from Miyuki's first roomkeeper senpai, had likewise been part of their lives for just as long. The bonds between the two girls ran deep, and pretense was usually unnecessary. That said, when it came to what drove Shizuma, Miyuki had slowly learned discretion over the years. It had been Kaori's greatest gift, gently mentoring Miyuki by example on how to subtly manipulate Shizuma to her will without the latter even realizing it. Miyuki had never been nearly as effective at it as the dearly missed younger girl, but Miyuki had been careful and patient. Miyuki wasn't sure if the game was up, but she suspected it might be. _The stakes were high, and the gamble equally so, so it wouldn't surprise me. _I had to throw all my cards on the table, so it would have been hard to miss. _Still, until she confirms it, it makes sense to play coy._

"Whatever do you mean, Shizuma?"

"Where did you learn to play me like that? How long have I been a puppet on your string, Miyuki? You didn't learn this from me, and I know all the arrows in your quiver. It was Chikaru, wasn't it? This_ is_ her style, and you've always been too close to the Shadow Empress for your own good."

_Okay, games up. Ah well, all good things come to an end. It looks by her calmness, the fact she's here talking reasonably rather than scheming my destruction, that she recognizes my intentions and the objective I was after and, if the events at the gate are any indication, achieved. _"In answer to how long, it started when Mizuho-chan and Hitomi-chan reported how you and Nagisa-chan were gelling in the greenhouse. In answer to who, no it wasn't Chikaru-san. In fact, she's been _my_ tool, a willing and helpful accomplice."

"Can you be so confident, Miyuki? Chikaru is oh so subtle. She's the only one, at least until now, who has fooled _me_ at Astraea Hill. Have you been played as well, perhaps?"

_Her dismissal of my abilities is annoying. Time to rock her world_. "I can be foolish, Shizuma, but I'm not a fool. It goes back further than even Nagisa-san's arrival here. Who else played you like a finely tuned harp?"

Shizuma looked puzzled for just an instant, then turned pale and put down her tea cup with a slightly shaking hand before looking up at Miyuki. "Kaori?"

"I gave it away choosing Kaori's instrument as the metaphor, didn't I? You weren't the only one close to her, Shizuma, although you were the center of her existence, I assure you. She worshipped you, and wanted more than anything for you to be happy. She knew from the start her greatest enemy, the thing most insistently preventing her goal, wasn't her illness...it was you. So she fought you for your own happiness, despite yourself, with all the skills at her disposal. She had a willing accomplice-apprentice, and I did my best to learn from her with the time we had. After she died, I selfishly hoped I could fill the space she left. We already have established how well that went."

"I'm sorry, Miyuki," Shizuma's eyes dropped down to her lap.

"I know. What's done is done. Anyway, only when her letter appeared to both of us out of nowhere did I realize how far off course I had gone. She was writing as much to me as she was to you, Shizuma. It was a reminder to me of my promise to her, made just hours before she died when you took a break from her hospital room to see to biology."

"Your promise?"

"To ensure you found love again. She somehow knew someone would come along, someone who, like her, would make you happy as naturally as breathing. I don't know if it was a crutch she used to face her own impending death, or if somehow in her final days she already had some connection with eternity. Either way, she made me promise I'd force you past your irrational hold on her memory and into the arms of someone who would come after her."

"I never knew," Shizuma said as she wiped away a tear.

"You weren't meant to," Miyuki likewise wiped away tears. "This was a conspiracy between two women who shared a common bond, a love for you that transcends everything else. In Kaori's case, I'd say even death itself given that letter and Nagisa's appearance. I know you're an agnostic, but after nearly six years in a Catholic school I assume you have heard something about the Catholic concept of the Intersession of the Dead. The Shinto system has some similar elements, hence why Catholicism has done so well in Japan. I personally believe I see Kaori's hand in Nagisa, although I certainly wouldn't expect you to believe that too. It's helped me accept Nagisa's role in your life and your heart...and why I would never have been able to fill that space." The last was said at barely above a whisper.

Silence ruled for a long time as the two girls just pondered the words and events finally shared. Shizuma broke the silence. "I should hate you for this, you know. Classify you as a threat and seek to destroy you."

"That would be our aristocratic breeding and training."

"Am I right that you were fully aware how you were using Suzumi-san."

Miyuki had the good grace to look guilty. "Absolutely. The Étoile election was the only trap that would have drawn you out of the depression you had buried yourself in. Tamao-san was the only partner for Nagisa, and more so, she was the only one in Miator, at least, who could challenge you eye to eye without even blinking. She's an amazing young woman, actually, and unless you completely and publically veto it, my chosen successor as Miator President. I didn't expect you to let it go as long as you did. I thought you would have dragged Nagisa off during the dance training, or at the very last during the beginning ceremony of the election. I thought for sure the plan had failed when you stormed off, hence why I called for you to come back. It never occurred to me that you'd come in at the end like you did. I set you up for it, but that flourishing yank on Tamao-san's chain at the moment of the election results announcement was all yours."

Shizuma winced. "Nagisa has lectured me about that already."

"Good. It makes me feel better about what I did. Again, call me a religious fool, but I still think Kaori's spirit is somehow caught up with that girl."

"That sounds horribly morbid, Miyuki-chan, but then again she seemed to gain two years of confidence just in the time it took us to make our way to the coastal mansion. Let me assure us both, however, that Nagisa is uniquely Nagisa. And yes, to answer your next question Miyuki, I do love her. With all my heart."

Miyuki closed her eyes for a few moments, then opened them, smiled, and sighed. "I needed to hear you say that, Shizuma. I want more than anything for you to be happy, and if Nagisa can bring you happiness, then I am happy as well."

There was nothing Shizuma could say to that, so she mercifully chose to move the discussion on. "It will be an interesting road, though. She won't give up her love for Tamao-chan, insisting she can stand by both our sides. She knows I don't share well at all, but she has asked me to trust her. And I do trust Nagisa. What do you think of Tamao-chan, should I trust her? You know our history."

Miyuki poured herself some more tea and took a sip. "That depends on how tightly you want to bind your new prize, Shizuma. I will say that I am depending on her. Apart from your status, training and upbringing, and two years, in her own way I sense Tamao-san is your equal. We saw that three years ago. I fully expect her to outshine me over the next two years. I intend over the next four months to teach her everything I can in that short period of time. I would hope to engage you in her training as well, but only if you can do it without trying also to destroy the girl." Miyuki paused to sigh and sip her tea again. "With the graduation of our rather talented class at Miator and Shion over at Spica, there is a dearth of remaining leadership in both the traditional sources for it on Astraea Hill."

"I'll admit I haven't been paying as much attention as I should have the last year. Shion is right that I wasn't the Étoile I should have been. Still, I thought Spica had a promising crop of talent coming after Shion, the ethics of Kenjō-san aside."

Miyuki put down her tea cup and rose to stand at the window, looking out into the darkness in the general direction of the schools. "The new Spica E'toile are sweet girls with good heads," Miyuki began, talking toward the window loudly enough for Shizuma to hear, "and Amane-san is certainly a talented athlete who inspires quite a following, but neither are currently leadership material as I see it. Hikari-san has potential and the time to develop it if I can convince Shion to teach her something useful before our graduation. Even so, she'll at the very least be green. Tsubomi-chan is still too young, but she's going to rule Spica in another three or four years, mark my words. I'm also intrigued by Kiyashiki-san, who looks to be Shion's new pet despite my severe misgivings about that little viper, and just as curious why Kaname-san has apparently fallen off the Spica map. Despite the reservations you mention, she was my best bet on Spica's future next year before she apparently flamed out in the tennis match with Amane-san. As much as Spica can be annoying, I do hope they sort themselves out in the next few months." Miyuki remained at the window but turned her head to face Shizuma. "Regardless, I'm depending on Tamao-san of Miator. As they say, Nature abhors a vacuum, and as much as she is my friend, I am not comfortable with Chikaru of Le Rim filling it alone."

Shizuma smiled widely. "Well said. I did teach you well. I'll add that I wouldn't write Amane-san off so easily. She isn't the rubber stamp for Shion that I expected she'd be. I may see what I can do with her." Shizuma looked thoughtful for a moment and Miyuki allowed her the time to process her next words as she turned back to look out the window. "Okay, under the general heading of keep your friends close and your enemies closer, I'll follow your lead with Tamao-chan. Just realize, if she ceases to be the wise and honorable girl who deferred to me when teaching Nagisa French and dance, I may turn without warning. I will not lose Nagisa to anyone, not ever, not even to someone as reportedly kind-hearted as Tamao-chan. I'm pretty sure Nagisa realizes this, and she really does love Tamao-chan, so I trust her to not allow her roommate to provoke me."

Miyuki turned around, leaning back against the window, facing Shizuma. "I didn't realize the definition of 'wise and honorable' is deferring to you."

"Then I have been remiss in your training."

"Need I remind you again, Shizuma, that we are of equal status? The Emperor may be your cousin, but he is mine as well by only one more generation."

"This has nothing to do with status, Miyuki."

Miyuki smiled and returned to her previous seat. "It's so good to have you back, Shizuma. The real you of all our years together. I know my role in your life is fading, but I hope you'll always remember me fondly."

"Miyuki, this is something else I'm learning from Nagisa, and that is to appreciate trust, and friends I can depend on. Nagisa has an amazing collection around her, and I envy her the unconscious ability to collect blind trust that way. Just look at how that Le Rim girl made a point of hugging Nagisa before running off to rejoin Chikaru. I have very few people I will ever trust without reservation at my back, and one of those is you. I realize it may not sound romantic, but you of all people should realize the compliment that is."

Miyuki felt the tears run down her cheeks, and trusted herself only to nod. _Damn her, why is it that she can always do this to me. I feel 12 years old again._

"Miyuki, I realize after what I did to you weeks back that you may not be able to trust this is meant in the manner it is intended, but I was wondering if you would mind me sleeping with you tonight…for old times sake."

Miyuki wiped her eyes with the back of one hand. "You just want a distraction from the fact that right now Tamao-chan and Nagisa are alone together and you can't control those events down the hall."

"I would be lying if I denied that. Still, it should mean something to you that I'm still willing to be vulnerable around you, even after demonstrating you can manipulate me so well."

"Could it also be I'm the only one you don't think Nagisa would be threatened by?"

"You mean that you're safe? Nagisa would be foolish to believe that. Still, if she has Tamao-chan then I'm not above clinging to my own childhood best friend."

"I love you, Shizuma," Miyuki said as she slid over to her best friend and laid her head against Shizuma's chest in the same manner as she had 5 years previously.

"And I you, Miyuki. Thank you for being the one friend through it all that I can trust at my back. No matter what life brings us, we'll always have that."

Miyuki just clung to Shizuma and softly cried as silver hair fell into her face and she felt herself held close.


	15. Perspective: The Door Between Us

**Voices of the Present  
><strong>**Perspective: Part V**

**The Door Between Us**

* * *

><p>Sunday, Nov 26, 2006 evening (POV: Suzumi Tamao)<p>

_I wish I could hear, dammit!_

**Suzumi Tamao** had been feeling rather clever. After parting with Oosaki-sensei, she had come up with the idea of monitoring the Astraea Hall grounds gate from the upper story room directly across from it, the Spica student lounge. She had been surprised, but relieved, to find the room empty and found herself with a back row seat, so to speak, as the line of girls, including all three class presidents, processed out of the dorms and to the gate to meet Nagisa and Shizuma, who Tamao could see were waiting, seemingly patiently, on the outside of the locked gate.

It was then that she realized cleverness only went so far. The distance, window, and limited lighting made it impossible to see facial expressions, or to hear voices. The body language seemed to go from sedate to animated, especially for President Tomori of Spica. She watched as first Tomori-san and Momomi started their way back to the Hall. She watched Tsubomi unlock the gate, say something, and then storm back to the Hall. It was when she saw Chikaru begin back as well that she realized she had better head back to the room if she wanted to be prepared to greet Nagisa. It was at this moment, lost in her intense observation of Nagisa hugging Remon-chan of Le Rim that she felt a hand gently touch her back between the shoulders blades and a voice softly say, "It's hard, I know."

Tamao jumped nearly out of her skin and turned her head to see Kiyashiki Momomi of Spica standing next to her with a concerned expression. The Spican upperclasswoman continued to speak, "Remember, you're not the only one whose love has publically acknowledged her love for another these past few days." Sadness was apparent now along with compassion in the blonde's eyes.

_That's right. The tennis match between Kaname-san and Amane-sama. Kaname-san's confession._

Tamao turned to face Momomi, the latter's hand shifting to rest on Tamao's right shoulder. "Yeah, it isn't a whole lot of fun, is it?"

"I can only imagine what it must be like for you, Suzumi-san. At least with Kaname-san, there's really no chance between her and Amane-sama. We'll sort things out eventually. For you, there's still Shizuma-sama in all her immaculate perfection. It's hard to compete with a Queen or a Prince, and for you she's still in the game. Just let me know if there's anything I can do. I'm in your cheering section, never doubt it."

Tamao smiled at the other girl. "Thank you Kiyashiki-san, I appreciate it." She then took on an apologetic expression, "I'm sorry, but I really have to run. I want to be at the room when Nagisa-chan shows up."

Momomi nodded, then moved forward a step to give the blue-haired Miatoran and friendly hug. "I wish you patience and luck, Suzumi-san. I'll always be on your side." Momomi then disengaged with a smile and gently prodded Tamao toward the door.

_Wow, I might now forgive her for her actions with the play. She really seems to have changed this week, too._

Tamao smiled back and then began out of the room in a run. She barely dogged past Spica President Tomori Shion who was just approaching the door with a tray containing a large kettle and tea cups. "Pardon me, President Tomori-sama," Tamao called as she looked back long enough to ensure the speechless Spican maintained her balance and hold on the service, then sprinted off again.

A few moments later, she cut a corner closer than, in hindsight, she should have and bowled directly into President Minamoto Chikaru of Le Rim. Chikaru was knocked back into her kōhai, Remon. With Remon's help, Chikaru maintained her balance, but Remon ended up resoundingly on her bottom.

"Oh God, President Chikaru-sama, Remon-chan, I am SO sorry!"

"I thought running in the halls was a trademark of your roommate, Tamao-chan," Chikaru said with amusement clear on her face. "Have you missed her so much that you've determined to take on her bad habits?" She added a wink after the words.

"Um, well I was kinda watching the gate from the Spican student lounge and I wanted to get back to our room to meet Nagisa."

A look of understanding came across Chikaru, and a deepening smile. "Then by all means, don't let us delay you. I'm sure she must be on her way by now." Chikaru leaned forward to lightly kiss Tamao's forehead. "I wish you luck, dear one."

By this time, Remon had returned herself to a standing position. When Chikaru moved away from a surprised Tamao, she bounded over and gave Tamao a hug much like the one she had recently bestowed on Nagisa. The young Le Rim kōhai then smiled wordlessly and moved out of Tamao's way to stand next to her senpai. Chikaru make a shooing motion and Tamao turned to walk briskly in the direction of her room, placing more effort on careful travel than she had previously.

Tamao was gratified to find her room still empty when she arrived. _I still beat her here!_ In fact, the room was immaculate, looking like it had been scrubbed. _Chiyo-chan's been busy this weekend_. Tamao closed the door behind her and leaned heavily against it while she tried to catch her breath. Between the excitement and the exercise, she was completely breathless.

Tamao had just finally caught her breath when she heard the tapping of heels coming up to the door. She heard rustling, and then felt the door press in just a bit against the latch, but the door knob did not turn. _She's leaning against the door just like me, on the other side, _Tamao realized and smiled wanly.

Tamao waited perhaps a minute, but no more sound emitted from the other side of the door nor did anything indicate an effort to open it. _I wonder how long she'll stand out there? I can't let her punish herself like this._

"Welcome home…Nagisa-chan," Tamao said loud enough to be audible on the other side of the door, but no farther. She then went to turn the knob of the door. What happened next surprised both girls as Nagisa's weight, which was still fully on the door, flung the door open past Tamao and the redhead fell unbalanced back into Tamao's arms, knocking both of them to the floor.

When all was said and done, Tamao found herself laying on her back with Nagisa on her side, head on Tamao's chest. Tamao's arms and hands, which had been trying to prevent Nagisa from falling uncontrolled to the floor, embraced Nagisa below the shoulder. Tamao knew she was going to bruise soon, and she had hit her head pretty hard on the floor when she fell back, but at the moment she couldn't have been happier. Tamao's first reaction apparently surprised both girls. She giggled…hesitantly at first, then releasing herself to it she went all out. The irony of the situation, the classic unscripted Nagisa situation, broke the tension of the past 36 hours in ways nothing else possibly could. The laughter was infectious as Nagisa, clearly recognizing the situation too, joined in.

"I'm so glad to have you back, Nagisa-chan," Tamao tightened her embrace of the redhead as tears of laughter mingled with those of relief. _Maybe things can go back to the way they were._

Nagisa turned her head to look at her roommate, tears apparent in her eyes as well. "It's good to be back, Tamao-chan. I am so sorry about all this."

"Oh don't worry, Nagisa-chan, it's a nice floor," Tamao intentionally misunderstood Nagisa's reference._ I still can't help teasing her._

Nagisa's face looked puzzled a moment. _Again, classic Nagisa. I'll hold these moments in my heart forever._

"Oh, not this, although I'm sorry you hit the floor so hard. I mean yesterday," Nagisa clarified unnecessarily.

"Nagisa-chan, you don't have anything to apologize for. If anything, I'm the one who wronged you."

"No Tamao-chan, you were perfect and I ruined everything."

"Nagisa-chan, let's just agree there's blame to share. I don't want to spend all night arguing something that doesn't matter. You're back and we're still best friends. I don't know about you, but right now that's all I care about in the world." Tamao squeezed Nagisa again before deciding to disengage before any misunderstanding could happen. She would have been happy to maintain the embrace all night, despite the hard floor, but she didn't want to risk Nagisa suspecting the desire for contact was anything except platonic.

Free of Tamao's embrace, Nagisa did work her way to a sitting position. It was then that Tamao realized the extent to the aching she was going to experience for the next few days. Nagisa was perceptive to Tamao's wincing and helped her roommate to a standing position where Tamao could stretch and take inventory of her aches.

"I'll be all right, I'm just going to be sore for a while," Tamao explained.

"It's a bummer the bath just closed for the evening," Nagisa mused with a slight scowl.

_Hmmm, now THAT has possibilities_. "Actually, that's not a bad idea," Tamao responded. "I have it on firm authority that Sister Hamasaka will be preoccupied for quite some time, so it's unlikely anyone would look in there for a while. We should have the run of the place for as long as we'd want. You know how rare THAT is."

"Are you sure?" Nagisa's question seemed to Tamao to span two interpretations. 'Are you sure we won't be caught?' and 'are you sure this is just about your sore muscles?'

"Of course, Nagisa-chan. Trust me!" Tamao's smile and wink didn't likely reassure the redhead much, but Tamao was already moving to grab night clothes for both of them. Before Nagisa could think of any other reason to protest, given it had been her idea and it was she who had slammed her roommate to the ground, the two girls, one still in a formal red gown and the other in Miator winter black, were making their way to the Miator common bath.

*****PGBR*****

The Miator common bath dated back to the founding of Astraea Hall when Miator was the only school on the Hill. It was a throwback to a bygone age. Numerous Greek goddess statues scattered around the edges of an enormous soaking pool. The Aegean motif continued to the décor of the remainder of the room, and the walls. Many girls saw it as one of the perks of Miator attendance given there was no equivalent in the newer wings, and it provided the girls of that school, at least those so inclined, plenty of opportunity for "accidental" contact while bathing, not to mention the usual reciprocated back scrubbing and hair washing. It was rare the bath was empty outside of school attendance hours and curfew periods, and so it wasn't unusual for girls to try and sneak in "after hours". Tamao was relieved to find the bath empty of any other risk takers.

Given Nagisa's mild reticence about the excursion, Tamao modestly chose to turn her back as she removed her clothes, tied her hair back, and rinsed herself off with the obligatory cold water before entering the pool. She trusted Nagisa would take that as a signal of Tamao's (reasonably) chaste intentions. Tamao had to admit on entering the bath that it had been an excellent idea on Nagisa's part. She could almost immediately feel her muscles relax. She stationed herself against a side of the pool where she could see Nagisa as she finished her own preparations.

Tamao found herself marveling again at the similarities between Nagisa and her aunt. Tamao hadn't ever seen Hiromi naked, of course, but what she had seen suggested the similarities went pretty far. _I wonder how much Nagisa will change as she finishes growing, or if she'll stay a perpetual teenager like Hiromi?_

Tamao chose then to interrupt the thought, both because she wanted to focus on the girl at hand, and also because she feared her intense stare might spook the younger girl if she took notice of it.

"Thank you again, Nagisa-chan, for the idea. I can feel my muscles relaxing already," Tamao offered as Nagisa came to the edge of the bath and began stepping in.

"Ohhhh, it does feel nice, doesn't it," Nagisa agreed. "A nice ending to a full weekend." The redhead, her hair tied back similarly to Tamao's, then sat herself down near Tamao, but outside of arms reach.

An awkward silence descended on the two girls. It was clear to Tamao that Nagisa wanted to say something, but didn't know what or how to say it. _Not surprising, I feel the same way. Well, how about something relatively neutral._ "Hikari-chan and Amane-sama were glorious yesterday. A true prince and princess."

"They were a spectacular couple, weren't they?" Nagisa responded. "I had a chance to see Tsubomi-chan this evening, just in passing. She seems already to have really slipped into the servetoir role. As much as I think Chiyo-chan would have been marvelous, I think Tsubomi-chan will do an outstanding job of helping Hikari-chan and Amane-sama shine."

"I pretty much saw the same thing this evening. They're going to do a good job. It makes having conceded a bit easier." _May as well get this out there. I can't dance around this forever, and it'll fester if we don't deal with it now._

"Conceded?"

"Nagisa-chan, I've had it confirmed that we won the vote. I was sworn to secrecy, so please respect this even with Shizuma-sama given I don't think even the new Étoile know, but I think it's important you know. Rokujō-sama and I conceded on behalf of Miator."

Nagisa's head dropped and it was clear the girl was feeling intense guilt.

"Nagisa-chan, don't feel guilty. Really, I have no regrets."

Nagisa's head remained down and she pulled her knees up against her as she leaned back against the edge of the bath. She didn't look at all convinced.

Tamao moved over to kneel in front of Nagisa, water lapping her stomach. With her right hand she lifted Nagisa's eyes to meet her own. "Seriously, Nagisa-chan, I am telling you this not because I want you to feel bad, but because I don't want to have such a big secret between us. I am afraid it might somehow come out later during a time of stress if we don't deal with it now. Really, Nagisa-chan, I…have…no…regrets. At least not about the election. I love you, Nagisa-chan, and I want you to be happy. It was clear your happiness lies with Shizuma-sama, and I'm glad she finally figured herself out enough to call to you. Don't you dare ever forget I pushed you to her. We all made our own choices."

"You say that even after she confessed to me in front of everyone? You didn't have many options at that point. You were depending on me, and I left your side at what should have been your moment of glory."

Tamao was still looking Nagisa in the eye, so she knew she couldn't get away with lying. She removed her hand from Nagisa's chin, but the eye contact continued. "OUR moment of glory," Tamao gently corrected. "It's true I would have preferred her to have come to her epiphany either before or after yesterday. Her method _was_ rather public. Still, as someone chided me about this weekend, I haven't walked in her shoes. I don't know what motivates her, and why her timing might have made perfect sense for the two of you. I'll be honest I'm still working past my resentment of her after what happened, but I will for you. You have chosen to give your heart to her, and I will respect your choice even though it does hurt a little. Not so much that I'd ever risk our friendship, though, hence again why I pushed you into her arms yesterday."

"Tamao-chan, I do love Shizuma…with all my heart. I've promised her that I will always be by her side."

Tamao's looked down and she dropped to sit with her bottom on the heels, water now at neck level. She had expected this, of course, knew it in her heart, but hearing Nagisa say it was still disheartening.

"That said," and this time it was Nagisa's turn to lift Tamao's face up to look at hers, "I made it clear to Shizuma-sama that I love you as well, and will always be by your side too. I don't know how I'll do it, but I'll find a way. I won't lose either of you."

Tamao smiled. "You're naïve, Nagisa-chan."

"Shizuma-sama said the same thing, and I'll say the same thing to you that I said to her, don't underestimate me."

Tamao could see the seriousness in Nagisa's face, an intensity that looked more like Hiromi than Nagisa. _I'm seeing a glimpse of the woman Nagisa will be someday. I'm not the only one who's grown the past few days._

"Nagisa-chan, I would never underestimate you. You're one of the most amazing people I've ever known, and if anyone could manage it, it would be you. Still, please don't hurt yourself trying to be everything to everybody. When push comes to shove, you have chosen Shizuma-sama as your partner. I know I can't compete with Her Majesty the Queen of Astraea, and I'm not going to embarrass us both by trying. Please don't put us on par with each other in your mind, it'll only infuriate her and ultimately just hurt me. I'm happy to remain your best friend, and will do my best to deserve you that way. I will add, though, that if Shizuma-sama ever does hurt you again, I've got dibs on you. Don't you dare go and fall for someone else, deal?"

Nagisa looked like she wanted to say much more, but Tamao's smile was infectious and Nagisa simply smiled back. "Deal…and thank you, Tamao-chan. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you as a friend, but if anyone needs to work to deserve that it would be me. I've been so selfish and you've been so selfless. It's hard not to feel guilty."

"Oh Nagisa-chan, you have no idea how selfish I've been, especially with you, since we met. I'm still selfish, I have no intentions of losing you to anyone. Even Shizuma-sama will never experience what you and I have together as friends. You'll be my Nagisa-chan forever, and I'll guard that jealously, I can assure you."

Nagisa shook her head while smiling, clearly not convinced but also apparently not worrying about it anymore. "You're amazing, Tamao-chan."

"If I am, I learned it from you, Nagisa-chan." A slight pause. "I love you, Nagisa-chan."

Nagisa looked into Tamao's eyes and clearly didn't find anything threatening. "I love you too, Tamao-chan."

"Now Nagisa-chan, at the risk of ruining the whole mood and coming across as pervy, you owe me a backrub." Tamao winked and proceeded to turn around to present said back to her roomie.

"Tamao-chan!" Tamao felt a light sprinkle of water splash her back. "So much for the elegant speeches, my hentai roommate." Despite the words, Tamao could hear the smile and before many more moments passed, she felt soft, gentle hands on her shoulders. Tamao smiled in bliss.

*****PGBR*****

"I think we made it back without being seen," Tamao heard her roommate say as she closed the door to their dorm. Nagisa was brushing her hair one last time before preparing for bed. She made no attempt to tie her hair again; it appeared she was going to leave her hair down tonight.

""Well, in addition to all the stories Chikaru-sama says the walls have to tell, they also have eyes," Tamao responded. "Still, I think you're right. We certainly tried hard enough to be stealthy."

"It was such a lovely gown to only wear once." Nagisa mused as she hung her red election gown back up in her closet.

"I suppose," Tamao added. "Still, if nothing else, it's a link to an amazing memory. Kinda like a wedding dress."

Instead of the responding smile Tamao expected, Nagisa winced at the analogy.

"Um, I'm sorry if I said something wrong."

"Oh, not for me. I just still feel so bad for you, Tamao-chan. The wedding comparison just hits the point harder that I left you at the altar."

"Nagisa-chan, stop it. If anything, I kicked you off of it. Please don't take this as a criticism of your lover, but she left you no choice but a forced choosing. I knew where you had ultimately placed your heart if she ever came to claim it, so I just made the foregone choice easier for you."

"We're not lovers."

Tamao was puzzled for a moment where the statement connected back to what had just been said. Then her eyes widened as she comprehended what Nagisa was saying. "Um, at the risk of prying, did something go wrong?" _I'll personally shred Shizuma limb from limb if she already hurt Nagisa and made yesterday irrelevant._

"You're not prying if you don't ask me anything more. I offered it up. Just leave it that Shizuma-sama and I did a lot of sharing and the timing wasn't right. She was the perfect lady, Tamao-chan, so you can lower your hackles, okay?"

Tamao realized she was tensed and she had pretty much forgotten to breathe since Nagisa's revelation. "Um, sorry. Force of habit?"

"Fair enough," the redhead allowed with a smile. "I really do depend on you and Shizuma-sama to watch out for me. I just hope I can keep you from killing each other in the process."

"You mean keep her from killing me."

"Don't sell yourself short, Tamao-chan. I have come to know you both pretty well, and you really are two sides of the same coin. It may be why I can't give either of you up."

_She's too perceptive for my own good. _Tamao came up to stand in front of Nagisa. "Again, don't worry about me. If you and Shizuma-sama ever do sort everything out and the time becomes right for you both, don't let thoughts of me slow you down. I'm serious, Nagisa-chan."

"Thank you, Tamao-chan. I still say you're amazing."

"And I still say I learned it from you. All that said, it's getting late, it's been a full weekend, and tomorrow we have classes." A thoughtful pause. "At the risk of overplaying my hand, is there any way I can assure you my intentions are innocent when I ask to share a bed tonight?"

"Are your thoughts really innocent?"

"My thoughts, probably not. But my intentions are! Is that enough?" Tamao did her best hopeful puppy look.

"Scamp!"

Tamao kept up the look.

"Okay, okay, you win. Make it stop!" Nagisa did a playful mime of covering her eyes.

Tamao slipped into her bed making sure to leave plenty of room for Nagisa to have her own space. Nagisa turned off the last light and slipped into Tamao's bed as well, shifting her unbound hair out of her face. They settled themselves facing each other, as they usually did when sharing a bed, their arms and hands intertwined.

"Thank you," both girls said in unison, then giggled lightly. They each just smiled and settled into sleep.


	16. Ghost or Dream: Surprise Appearance

**Voices of the Present  
><strong>**Ghost or Dream?**

**Surprise Appearance**

* * *

><p><em>Date Unknown<em> (POV: Aoi Nagisa)

"You poor things!" Nagisa exclaimed in sympathy as she took in the state of the foliage around her.

Aoi Nagisa was in her favorite place on Astraea Hill, the Étoile greenhouse. Ever since she had first discovered the building, she had fallen in love with it. It was filled with memories for her. She smiled as she reminisced over her first time in the old place- her encounter with Shizuma-sama, Tōgi-sama, and Mizuho-sama when the newest Miatoran had mistaken the Étoile and her friends for members of the horticulture club. _How embarrassing that was! But they're good memories. This place nurtured our relationship along, providing warmth, food and oxygen no different than for the plants. I'm going to miss it._

Nagisa knew her presence here this week was simply a short-lived political expediency. A compromise to mollify Spican pride after the handoff snub resulting from the previous Étoile's conspicuous absence the day after the Étoile election and the crowning of her successor. In fashion consistent with her reign as Étoile, Shizuma had skipped out on her last official duty, and President Tōmori Shion had refused to allow President Rokujō Miyuki, Vice President Tōgi Hitomi, or Secretary Kano Mizuho to substitute. It had to be Hanazono Shizuma- no one else. When Shizuma and Nagisa had returned Sunday night, Spican President Tōmori and had been there waiting, leadership from all three schools as witness but with the current Étoile strikingly notable in their absence, to properly dress down the wayward _former_ Étoile.

Tensions had flared and for a moment it seemed Shizuma and Shion might come to blows, but diplomacy from an unlikely source had defused the situation. Young Okuwaka Tsuboumi, the youngest present and a girl known for her fiery temper, had stepped up to her role as attendant to the new Étoile, their serviteur de l'étoile, and firmly but respectfully laid out a path beyond mutually assured destruction. The handoff would happen the following Sunday, and in the meantime Nagisa would be delegated sole responsibility for the greenhouse in the interim. Only Nagisa was acceptable to all parties- Miator, Spica, the former Étoile, and the new one as represented by their serviteur. It was a perfect solution to a problem otherwise unsolvable at eight o'clock at night with classes the next morning.

_Tsuboumi-chan was amazing, like something out of an old fairy tale where only the youngest present could just say it like it is. I wish I could thank her, but I get the sense that might not be possible for a while._

"What I just did, I did for Presidents Tōmori-sama and Minamoto-sama," the pink-haired girl-child had said as she glared at Nagisa and Shizuma as the two entered hall grounds through the newly opened gate Tsuboumi had just unlocked, "not for you. I think you both should be ashamed of yourselves, but what do I know." Nagisa then had watched as Tsubomi turned and stormed back to the Hall.

_I wonder how much more karma Shizuma and I will be working off before life returns to normal? Shizuma was right, she hadn't thought this through. _The redhead sighed in frustration more at herself than anything else._ Then again, neither had I. We're both just as guilty. But at least we'll face it together._

In this final duty to the greenhouse, however, Nagisa had made it clear she was on her own…exactly as she wanted it. Both Shizuma and Tamao had volunteered to help, but Nagisa had graciously declined both offers. With the former, she didn't want to risk upsetting the shaky balance Tsuboumi had brokered. With the latter, she intuited working together with Nagisa in the greenhouse would simply remind Tamao of what had been lost when Shizuma spirited her away at the last moment. Nagisa knew she had to do this by herself, and she was determined to do her best.

That had been the plan, at least. Looking around her now, she wasn't so sure. She had known things might be a bit wilted after the past few weeks of her preparations for the Étoile competition and Shizuma's depression, but she hadn't quite been prepared for the parched desert being experienced by a majority of the flora. She had immediately taken to watering everything in sight, and she hoped things would revive by the end of the week.

_It would reflect poorly on Miator, not to mention be a sorry testament to Shizuma and Kaori's legacy, to hand things off like this._

"I'm glad to see you like this place as much as I did. More than most anything else, I feel bad having left all the work of maintaining this place to Shizuma alone."

Nagisa jumped and barely maintained her hold on the watering can, not having expected another voice…especially one that would say such odd things. She turned to the source of the voice to face a very fair skinned girl, smaller and perhaps slightly younger than Nagisa, with long dark hair wearing Miator winter black. Nagisa heard a loud clattering and it took her a few moments to realize it was the watering can hitting the floor after falling from her nerveless fingers. She expected her jaw was down there somewhere as well.

_A ghost?_

The visage looked real, with a very sweet smile Nagisa had only before seen in photographs. But the whole point was it belonged in a photograph, not standing in front of her. Nagisa backed away in confusion and not a little fear.

**_CRASH!_**

The next thing Nagisa knew, she was on her back, surrounded by upturned pottery and covered in dust, dirt, and previously potted plants.

_I tripped over the bench behind me and brought half the greenhouse down with me. God, I can't believe I'm hallucinating now. I realize the past week has been stressful, but I thought things had been settling down. _Nagisa sat up and started dusting herself off, trying to collect her wits again in the process.

"Would you like a hand up, or would that just result in more damage we have to clean up?" a kind voice said, clearly ringing with a smile and good humor.

Nagisa looked over to see the same girl standing off to one side, the smile inferred by her voice was quite apparent and a clear twinkle of humor was in her eyes.

"I can see what Shizuma loves in you, Nagisa-san," the girl continued. "I was never active enough to be properly moe, but you have it down to an artform."

Nagisa gulped. "Kaori…sama?"

"Not sama, sister in love. If anything, you're my senpai and it'd be the other way around. I'm just third year…or at least I was." The girl's forehead furrowed for a moment as she said the last, then relaxed as she shrugged. "Kaori-chan is just fine." Her smile returned.

Nagisa decided for the moment sitting with her bottom planted firmly on the ground was likely the safest place for her to be, although she reserved the right to flee madly at any moment.

"Are…um…you…er…a…" Nagisa's voice trailed off, whether out of fear of disrespect or just plain fear she wasn't quite sure.

"A ghost?" The visage offered helpfully.

"Um…yeah…that," Nagisa acknowledged weakly.

"I'm not really sure, honestly. I might be. Then again you might be safely in bed, snuggling with Tamao-chan, and having one very bizarre dream. I wouldn't suggest pinching yourself, unless of course you _want_ me to go away." The visage took on a pouty expression.

_A dream is easier to take than a ghost. I don't know if I could handle a ghost._ "Ghosts and I never have gotten along well."

"Ah, you're superstitious! Don't worry, so was I. I should properly be deathly afraid of myself, but I suppose one can't be both dead and deathly afraid." The visage seemed to find great humor in her own words.

Nagisa gulped again.

"I suppose I should avoid the "D" word?"

"Well, it is kinda awkward. Um, I'm curious, if I'm talking to a dead person, does that mean I've…um…died?" Nagisa couldn't hold Kaori's gaze as she spoke and demonstrated instead a fascination with her fidgeting fingers before looking up again when Kaori responded to the nervous query.

The visage…no…Sukuragi Kaori giggled. "You are something else, aren't you? No, Nagisa-san, you're quite alive. Whether I'm a ghost or this is a dream, this will eventually end and you will be living the rest of what I hope is a long and fruitful life, and I will again be just memories and photographs." Kaori's smile remained, but Nagisa could sense it was now very pained after saying that last, almost as if she had realized just now the reality of her words.

_I guess awareness that one is dead is different from recognizing they're no longer part of the lives of the ones they loved. Whatever is happening, I can't not respond to the anguish in this girl._

Nagisa got up and dusted herself off a little before walking, a bit timidly perhaps, up to the other girl. Nagisa steeled up her courage and reached out her right hand to touch the girl's shoulder with her fingertips. The fabric of a Miator uniform met her touch, and behind it the feel of warm…human and living…flesh.

"No Nagisa-san, I'm not a zombie," Kaori reassured her. "I don't know how or why, but right now, in this place and time, I'm alive. As alive as you are. You have no idea how precious that is,

Nagisa-san, so please don't waste it." The girl's smile had become very wan, and there were clearly tears welling in her eyes, which she was apparently trying very much to hide.

Nagisa's concern and compassion for a fellow human being who was suffering finally broke through her fear of the supernatural and she took the last step it took to embrace the strange, impossible, girl. Kaori at first tried to hold on to her composure, but rapidly lost it and began sobbing into Nagisa's shoulder. Nagisa's embrace was returned fiercely by Kaori.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" the dark haired girl kept repeating any time she had sufficient breath. Nagisa simply held her and stroked her hair.

Eventually the sobs subsided. "Dear God, this feels good," Kaori said between continued light sobs. "Nagisa-san, do you realize this is the first full cry I've had since before I was twelve years old and came to Miator? I was so sick and short of breath near the end that I couldn't even properly cry anymore. And then even free of that shell, I had to be strong for Shizuma."

"You've appeared like this to Shizuma-sama?"

"Oh, not quite like this, but yes," the dark-haired girl paused a moment to wipe her eyes with the sleeve of her Miator winter uniform. "I was somehow able to reassure her when she returned the Étoile badges. I said my goodbyes to her then and I somehow know I'll not see her again until she crosses over, which I greatly hope is a very, very long time." The girl's words halted again briefly as she once again worked to compose herself. "Obviously, I wasn't going to be all weepy for her. You know as well as I do she needs us to be strong for her or she'll fall apart."

"I do know," Nagisa agreed with certainty that surprised her, "although I'm not sure how I know. She seems so strong to everyone, I thought she was perfect when I first knew her, but I somehow now see underneath it all is a frightened little girl who is scared and yet never is allowed to show it."

"Exactly," Kaori agreed, "and because Shizuma can't show it, she never learned to confront it. She just buries it, but it eventually builds up and overwhelms her. She needs us to take the little girl in hand and reassure her since Shizuma will never even recognise the girl exists. I don't think she's even capable of recognizing her anymore."

The bond between the two girls transcended speech for a while and they simply stood, hands to the others' side, looking in each other's eyes.

"You see now why I called you sister in love. You and I are blessed with something I don't believe will ever grace another human being. We see to Shizuma's core; we touch her soul. You have what I had, the ability to give Shizuma wings to fly. I'm really happy to know that means as much to you as it did…does…to me."

Kaori leaned again into Nagisa and gave her another quick hug, then pulled away to look at her.

Nagisa was covered in damp potting soil, it was even caught up thoroughly in her hair. "Now, aren't you a mess?" The humor returned to Kaori's smile and eyes. "I'm sorry I frightened you, but I have my suspicions there was no way I could have appeared that wouldn't have set you off."

Nagisa looked herself over while Kaori was talking, and had to agree with the girl's assessment…both of them…so she just nodded.

"You know, what you need is a bath."

"I just had one."

"Doesn't matter now. I don't know how long we have together, and I want you to enjoy it as much as I do. Keep in mind this is the first time I've been free of that sick body of mine since I was a really little girl. I want to truly embrace this moment."

"It's been almost a year since you passed away , Kaori…chan?" Nagisa ended with a pause to make sure she wasn't causing offense with the familiar title. Kaori's smile continued and she nodded as if to continue. "You're talking as if it was just a little while ago. Do you remember anything?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kaori said with a wink. Her smile then faded as she took on a more thoughtful expression. "Sadly, I must admit I'm not very exciting in that department. I remember the hospital. Everyone was around me as I fell asleep. I then remember being with Shizuma as she returned the badges, and then with you this weekend. I somehow know some things that have gone on in the interim with you and with Shizuma, but I can't explain how. I'm just here, and I also know I won't be here much longer so I'd rather not waste what time I have worrying over it." She ended with a shrug.

"I'm sorry. I am being selfish. So, what shall we do then?" Nagisa struggled not to think on what was happening and to just go with the flow. _If I really examine this, I'll lose my sanity, I know it._

"Well, as I said several times before, you need a bath. I never was allowed to use the amazing shared bath at Miator because of the infection risk. Do you mind?"

"Um, sure." It was Nagisa's turn to shrug. _I'm not sure if taking a bath would be my first choice of things to do after I die, but I guess being sick like she was that she missed a lot of things I take for granted._

Kaori's excitement was palpable and she grabbed Nagisa's hand and pulled her along toward the greenhouse door and out into the grounds. Nagisa was shocked by her surroundings. It was spring, apple and cherry blossoms were evident everywhere and flowers were in bloom. It also became quickly obvious that there were no other people around.

_It's spring and we appear to have the campus to ourselves. I suppose this really must be a dream. I hope it lasts for a while, though. This has got to be the most real and amazing dream I've ever had._

Nagisa looked over at Kaori and the sheer wonder and bliss experienced by the girl by just walking through the grounds was infectious. Nagisa found herself smiling and appreciating her surroundings in a way she hadn't since her first days at Miator.

"Oh, Lavender!" Kaori rushed over to stoop down and admire the flowers, never letting go of Nagisa's hand. "Lavander was always my favorite." The smile on Kaori's face ran from ear to ear as she brought some of the flowers up to her nose with her free hand.

"I can see what Shizuma-sama loved so much about you," Nagisa admitted as she resonated with her companion's infectious joy. "You don't take anything for granted, do you?"

"Neither do you, really, Nagisa-san. I think you've noted how Tamao-san and Shizuma are two sides of the same coin, and you struggle with your feelings because of it. You and I are just like that, and Shizuma feels the same way about us."

"How did you know that about my thoughts? I never spoke about that." Nagisa's fear started peeking out again, just a little, as Kaori mirrored back her exact internal dialog from earlier at the coastal mansion.

Kaori was still kneeling over the flowers, but looked up at Nagisa. "Well, you yourself are thinking this is a dream. If that's true, I'm just your subconscious trying to bring Kaori to life like you wished for at the coastal mansion. If I'm really Kaori, as I said I'm dead and I somehow just know things. Either way, I'm here and I'm not going to ruin this by overthinking it. Please Nagisa-san, just go with it. For the girl holding your hand, who never had a chance to just live without being fettered by illness, if for no other reason." Kaori's grip squeezed and she looked at Nagisa with a pleading expression.

_God she's beautiful._ The thought came unbidden into her mind, but the truthfulness of it was inarguable. _Am I like this when viewed from the outside? Is this really what Shizuma sees in me? Anyway, she's right. Let's just enjoy this. Whether she's Kaori or just the most amazing dream ever, I think she's right that this won't ever happen again. And I am having a lot of fun._

"Nagisa-san, can we take a slight detour? I want to check in on a very special place." Again the pleading expression. "It won't take long, I promise."

"Um, sure. I'm along for the ride."

Kaori smiled again as she rose and they headed off the path in a direction very familiar to Nagisa. Before long they reached the tree where Nagisa and Shizuma had first met, the spot Nagisa could always depend on finding Shizuma if she wasn't where she belonged.

Curious, Nagisa watched as Kaori touched the tree almost reverently. After a moment, the other girl moved off to one side looking like she had a very specific spot in mind and laid down on the grass. The girl then just lay there, eyes closed, one hand toying with the spot just below her throat and a dreamy expression on her face.

For reasons she didn't at all want to dwell on, Nagisa found Kaori's latest actions to be unnerving. Eventually the silence become too uncomfortable. "So this place was special for you and Shizuma-sama, too?" Nagisa asked, prompting Kaori to slowly open her eyes and turn her head to regard the still standing redhead.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, Nagisa-san, but it's special for you both because it was special for us. There was a reason she was brooding at this spot the day you met her, and why she's always returned here when she's hurting. This is where she and I slipped off to when we first made love. Back when I was still able to scale the walls, before I got too sick and weak for such things."

"Oh," was all Nagisa could think of to say.

"This is part of what you take on when you say I'm part of the relationship you share with Shizuma. I don't think, in your heart, you're really surprised to hear this. Is it more that Shizuma never mentioned it directly?"

"Yeah, I think that's part of it." Nagisa's knees felt weak and she thought it best to sit down, so she did...perhaps a meter from Kaori. _The grass is soft and inviting anyway, and my uniform is already a mess, so why not?_

Kaori remained laying down, but she turned onto her side to face Nagisa, her head now propped up by one arm. The dark-haired girl didn't say anything, instead letting Nagisa process her own thoughts in silence.

"There's so much Shizuma-sama still hasn't told me," Nagisa admitted with a sigh after a while. "Honestly, though, there're things I haven't told her either, in all fairness. The past six months have been a blur. I can't keep up."

"Neither can she. As experienced as she seems, she's been just as confused as you by everything that has happened between you. But you already knew that."

Nagisa thought for a moment. "Yeah, I did," she admitted more to herself than to Kaori. "It just hit me hard to actually hear it, especially coming from you. I know this has to be a dream, but I'm thinking of you now as real and I'm starting to feel like I'm stealing her or something. Like maybe I was wrong to push her towards letting go. I mean, if you can be here with me, why can't you be there for her? Am I really needed?"

"Nagisa-san, I really hope this whole thing isn't a disservice for you. I'm so glad to spend this one moment with you, but it really is just one moment. I…am…dead. As real as I might seem here, my body is two meters under and feeding worms." Kaori poked her finger in the ground for emphasis as she spoke, then paused as Nagisa shivered. "I'm sorry for being so graphic, but I'm either dead or a figment of your overactive imagination. Either way, I'm well and truly out of the picture, at least until you both cross over…and then I just know it doesn't matter. I can't explain how I know, I just know."

"You're not jealous?" Nagisa asked once she had banished some rather macabre images to the back of her mind.

"Of what? Someone making the love of my life, the center of my universe, happy again now that I cannot. Someone who can make sure she has a long life filled with joy and happiness. Someone who can keep her from brooding, and potentially even destroying one of the most promising lives of any 17 year old in Japan? I'm not jealous, I'm grateful! I've done everything I can to inspire you to fill Shizuma's heart, and I'm so relieved you have, and that it's been mutual between both of you. When I see you both again, after all is said and done, and we all share notes, I expect you to have filled a lifetime with shared experiences. You don't like ghosts? Well let me tell you I will come back and haunt you if you don't see through what you've started, sister in love!"

Nagisa was surprised at the fierceness coming from Kaori's remarkably delicate features. Nagisa watched as Kaori lifted herself up onto her hands and knees, crawled over to Nagisa, and planted her head on Nagisa's lap.

"Nagisa-san, I love you completely separate from what you're doing for Shizuma. I want to think of you as a friend completely separate from what we share regarding Her Highness." Kaori's humor, and the smile and eye twinkle that went with it, were back.

"Chan." Nagisa said.

"Excuse me?"

"It's Nagisa-chan," the redhead clarified with a smile.

"Oh!" realization hit Kaori and she turned to hug Nagisa, face buried for a moment in her stomach. "Thank you, Nagisa-chan. It means a lot to me. Now, I would be remiss as a friend if I didn't redirect us back to the bath. You're still a mess and I think I smudged my face on your uniform."

Nagisa looked Kaori over and noted her newest friend wasn't terribly far off with that accusation. "Um, sorry…" Nagisa said contritely.

Kaori just smiled in return as the two of them got up and, once again hand in hand, resumed their journey to the Miator wing of Strawberry Dorms.

* * *

><p><strong>***Author's Notes***<strong>

I wasn't even a week into my residency when I attended my first child death. An 18 month old girl who fell into a swimming pool while her 16 year old sister was distracted for a "few minutes" by a phone conversation. Several dozen such deaths later, they're no easier. My sense of the divine is basically a self protection mechanism when confronted by routine death, and is as such pretty loose. I have spoken with the dying, and the surviving, and have heard some pretty amazing stories. I'm not sure really what I believe, but in the fantasy world of SP!, I'd like to think a brief interlude between these two would be possible. Rest assured, I am not jumping the shark into the supernatural. We'll return to our regularly scheduled 'reality' soon enough, but this story wanted to be written. It was the most effortless writing I've ever done, and the next two chapters are the most emotional. I hope you all appreciate it.

~DrYuriMom


	17. Ghost or Dream: Sayonara, Neechan

**Voices of the Present  
><strong>**Ghost or Dream?**

**Sayonara, Neechan**

* * *

><p><em>Date Unknown<em> (POV: Aoi Nagisa)

The bath was just as Nagisa remembered it the night before. _Was it just last night?_ Like everything else on the Hill since Kaori had appeared, it was empty of people save for the two of them. For some reason, Nagisa felt modest around Kaori and turned her back to remove her uniform. _I'm not sure if it's that I don't want her to see me, or if I don't want to see her. The whole thought of just what she is still freaks me out._

She was shaking her still dusty uniform out and cleaning it up as best she could for the rest of the day when she heard splashing coming from the bath. She turned her head to see Kaori, naked, sitting on the edge of the bath kicking the water with her feet.

"You know, this is the closest I ever got to getting in this pool. I wasn't even supposed to do this. The one time I tried sneaking in someone saw me and reported it and I got a lecture from Sister Hamasaka and Oosaki-sensei. They did some tests on the water and Uchida-sensei told me the bacteria count was something akin to a toilet bowl. Shizuma and Miyuki both guilted me after that, so I decided it wasn't worth doing again." Kaori turned to grin conspiratorially at Nagisa before turning back, closing her eyes, and sliding right into the pool, completely immersing herself. She came back up for air and yelled at what must have been the top of her lungs, "Take that you damned bacteria. I'm already dead, so you can all just kiss my ethereal ass!" The flourish she added at the end, sticking her tongue out at the water and slapping her rear end for emphasis, was too much for Nagisa and she started laughing. Any remaining anxiety Nagisa had about the girl vanished in that moment. She laid down her uniform, finished removing her clothes, and joined Kaori in the bath after a quick rinse-off.

"Were you always like this?" Nagisa enquired when she was settled. "So…how do I put it?"

"Goofy?"

"Yeah."

"Not really. The illness limited me a lot, and Shizuma was always so serious. I couldn't really be silly like this, although I always wanted to be. I think I let loose a little with Chikaru-sama on occasion when it was just the two, but that was it."

"So I'm seeing a part of you that Shizuma-sama didn't see?"

"Pretty much. As much fun as Shizuma and I had, it was always overshadowed by seriousness. She didn't want me to push myself at first, and later on I couldn't have pushed myself anyway. By the end, I couldn't even walk across the stage to join Shizuma at the Étoile election without holding dear Miyuki's arm. I could barely breathe by then. I was pretty pathetic and I'm glad you don't have to see me like that."

"So death really does become you."

Kaori looked askance at Nagisa before splashing her with some water. "You've been around that literary nerd Tamao-chan too long." She ended the statement with a smile which clearly indicated teasing.

"Absolutely, and be grateful for it too. I don't think I would have survived this far with Shizuma-sama without her."

"Oh, I don't doubt it. Our beloved has been a total grump ever since I died, hasn't she? Anyway, turn around so I can scrub your back and wash your hair." Nagisa complied. "There's still some dirt in it and I want to see that gorgeous red hair shine. I'm jealous you know."

"People keep telling me that, but I've never seen anything special about my hair. Certainly not since I came to Astraea Hall and have been around such pretty girls. It's intimidating."

Kaori had slid some shampoo over to where the girls were kneeling. She leaned Nagisa's scalp back against her chest with her upper arms supporting her head, and lowered the redhead into the water so that her crimson hair was immersed but not her face.

"You're beautiful, you know," Kaori noted as she moved herself to support Nagisa with one arm and work water around her scalp with the other.

Nagisa realized from her current orientation that Kaori had a full frontal view down her body. She could feel herself blushing, but also a warmness she generally only associated with Shizuma. Kaori smiled and then shifted Nagisa up to a sitting position so her head was no longer in the water.

"You're even cuter when you're embarrassed. I'm not surprised both Shizuma and Tamao-chan love to tease you."

Nagisa knew anything she said would just encourage the other girl, so she stayed silent and just enjoyed Kaori working shampoo into her hair. It had been a long time since she had allowed anyone else to wash her hair. _The last was mother, actually, the night before she and dad left._ Somehow Kaori made the act of hair washing one of the most sensuous things Nagisa had ever experienced. Kaori's small hands worked out not only dirt and grime, but also, remarkably, six months of fears and worries. Nagisa stopped thinking about much of anything and just existed. _Is this what bliss feels like?_

Kaori drew Nagisa back into her arms again and lowered her into the pool to rinse her hair. Nagisa only then realized her head, the back of it, was nestled between Kaori's small breasts and Kaori's hands were gently massaging along Nagisa's sides. Nagisa started to tense a little, worry returning regarding Kaori's intentions.

"Relax, Nagisa-chan. I'm not going to seduce you, if you're worried about that. Shizuma is a jealous lover, as you've already discovered, and she's marked you seven ways from Sunday. Not even formidable Tamao-chan is brave enough to challenge that, much less l'il me. Just enjoy the contact with another human being. It's another precious thing you shouldn't be taking for granted, sister in love."

Nagisa chose to relax again and trust Kaori. Her peculiar friend continued to massage Nagisa in ways that touched on sexual, but never crossed the line. At least Nagisa didn't think so, lacking a critical frame of reference.

"If you're wondering, everything I am doing with you I learned from Shizuma. I have no way to compare, but she's an amazing lover. You have some exciting nights in store for you." Nagisa could hear the girl's dreamy smile from earlier return as Kaori talked despite her eyes being closed.

"And with this, I should probably stop before we either cross a line or are left more frustrated than relaxed." Kaori hands removed themselves from Nagisa's skin, leaving a mild hunger in the redhead. Kaori then moved herself around Nagisa so she was looking face to face. "Thank you, Nagisa-chan. For everything." Kaori then kissed Nagisa lightly on the lips. Nagisa was so relaxed at that point, it didn't even occur to her to protest. If anything, she was actually disappointed when Kaori quickly withdrew and stood up to exit the bath.

_I don't exactly feel frustrated. It's more like I feel incomplete. All I can say right now is wow! If Kaori hadn't stopped herself, I wasn't going to stop her. I haven't even felt like this with Shizuma yet._

Kaori seemed blessedly willing to allow Nagisa the time to compose herself before she, too, left the bath. After getting so clean, it felt a shame to put on her dirty uniform._ Then again…_

"Kaori-chan, would you mind too much if we run up to my room so I can get some fresh clothes. I can wear a towel and not be too immodest."

"It's not like you've dreamed up anyone else here, so other than me I don't think anyone will be enjoying the view."

Nagisa playfully glared at Kaori, but clearly from the girl's resulting giggle it wasn't very threatening. Nagisa wrapped her hair in one towel and wrapped another towel as best she could around her midsection and waist. _Now watch as the whole student body suddenly appears in force…_

The girls left the bath and made their way briskly up the stairs and to the room Nagisa and Tamao shared. Not surprisingly given everything else, no one was there. The beds were both made and it looked like it did when they'd leave the room any other school day. Nagisa laid her soiled uniform on her bed and then walked over to and opened the closet to pick out another one. _May as well pull a summer uniform given the weather right now._

As Nagisa pulled out a set of Miator summer green, Kaori commented over Nagisa's shoulder, "You looked very pretty in your Étoile Cadette election gown."

Nagisa reach back in with her free hand to stroke the garment in question. "It was a beautiful dress. I had a lot of help making it, and the coordinated set was all Tamao-chan's vision...with a lot of help from Chikaru-sama and the girls at Le Rim."

"You really shouldn't feel guilty about how it played out. Tamao-chan seems to have handled it really well."

"Stop it!" Nagisa herself was surprised by the tone and volume of the words. More quietly she added, "Please stop reading my mind, or whatever it is you're doing. If you can't stop it, then at least don't try to psychoanalyze me with it. I get that enough from my Aunt Hiromi. I'm sure after all this I'm destined for her couch as it is."

"She can't professionally treat a close family member. It's unethical."

"You know what I mean," Nagisa retorted with a scowl.

"No, I don't. You told me to get out of your head."

"Why do I have to be the one to get a passive-aggressive, psychoanalytic hallucination."

"Is that all you think I am? An hallucination?" Nagisa saw hurt in her new friend's eyes.

Nagisa sighed. "No, I'm not creative enough, even subconsciously, to dream you up."

"I'm sorry if I've gone overboard in my effort to help support and guide you. I think that was the reason I came to you this weekend, and it's been what I've been trying to do. That said, I think you've grown past me already. I'll stop trying to be anything but your friend for as long as we have left, okay?"

Nagisa nodded, and then smiled warmly back to her friend to reassure her. "Fair enough. And I'm sorry for snapping. I'd just rather deal with Tamao-chan on my own. Unlike Shizuma, you don't even know her."

"Why would you say that?" Kaori asked quizzically.

_Of course, Kaori and Tamao-chan were in the same class. They must have known each other._ "How well did you know Tamao-chan?"

Kaori looked thoughtful a moment. Nagisa took advantage of the pause and the time Kaori spent speaking to allow the towels she had been wearing to drop and to start donning the fresh uniform. "Actually, not very well at all. I fell into Miyuki's orbit immediately upon arriving at Miator, and then I didn't often leave Shizuma's side. I honestly never interacted with my peers much outside of class time except with Shizuma and those close to her. Because of my health, I didn't participate in the more interactive activities like PE and clubs. Other than once when I put music to a poem of hers, I think I said maybe a few dozen words to Tamao-chan directly in my entire life, so you are being very fair to ask me to butt out. Not only do I have no frame of reference, but I also have a conflict of interest since I very much want you and Shizuma to settle together. So again, I am very sorry, Nagisa-chan." Nagisa could see the honest contriteness on the girl's face as she finished squaring her outfit.

"It's okay, Kaori-chan. I can't exactly blame you. I'd like to think I'd be doing the same thing in your place."

By this time, Nagisa was fully dressed and ready to go. "So, where to next? Wanna see your old room? It's just down the hall."

"Oh please God no." Distaste was immediately evident on the dark-haired girl's features. "That room was my tomb before I died, and Shizuma then went and turned it into some kid of obscene, dark and musty shrine to my memory so that she could avoid going on with her life. It's a reminder of everything I am not now. Other than a few moments with Shizuma, I have no pleasant memories of it and would just as soon never go back."

"Put that way I guess I can see your point. So that still leaves open- where next?"

"Someplace outside. You were thoughtful enough to make it spring and it's too lovely to stay in here. Let's start walking and we'll figure it out as we go."

The two girls then proceeded to exit the dorms and stroll out of the Hall gate, heading nowhere in particular. Nagisa assumed they'd just wander aimlessly when Kaori stopped and turned to Nagisa. "You know, if this is really your dream, we should be able to switch venues just like in a dream. Are you willing to try something?"

"Um, okay." Nagisa responded uncertainly.

"Close your eyes and think of the Hanazono coastal mansion." As she did so, Nagisa felt Kaori embrace her, head on her shoulder. "Waves lapping against the scarp. Trees as far as the eye can see." Nagisa, having just been there a day ago, had little trouble visualizing the place. She could now almost smell the ocean air. She felt Kaori's head lift up off her shoulder.

"Open your eyes, Nagisa-chan."

Nagisa did open her eyes, and was amazed as the sights and now the sounds of the ocean came to her. It was still spring, a season she noted that she'd never seen the mansion. _Either my imagination is just filling in the blanks, or there is more to this than just a dream._

"This is beautiful, Nagisa-chan. Thank you!" Kaori released Nagisa and went running along the shoreline, black Miator uniform bouncing in the light breeze. S_he looks like a little kid on holiday._

At the moment, Nagisa felt very much like the older sister who couldn't keep up with her charge. _She's likely dreamed of running around this place like this. It's probably the culmination of a lifetime's dream. Quite literally in her case._ For some reason, that thought caught Nagisa as particularly sad. _If she is what she says she is, this really is her one moment in the sun, to frolic in ways I've always taken for granted. I really do hope this is real, at least for her. It would make me happy to know her final sendoff was such a happy one._

Nagisa ran that last thought again in her mind and realized she somehow knew this was Kaori's last chance at this. That somehow whatever was binding her spirit to Earth had been lifted by the events of this weekend. The thought made her happy and sad at the same time. _Maybe I really do need psychoanalysis._

_Too much thinking, Nagisa. It's never been good for you, so stop it!_

Nagisa began to walk leisurely after the girl. She had a momentary thought of concern about Kaori running so close to the edge before realizing how ridiculous the thought was. _She's either dead like she says, in which case she's already gotten it over with. This is a dream, in which case she's just a figment of my imagination. Or I'm hallucinating all this, which amounts to the same thing. Whichever it is, I shouldn't worry about her._

Nagisa walked to stand directly between the house and the ocean, and watched as Kaori scampered back to stand next to her. "Thank you for humoring me, Nagisa-chan," the girl panted, only slightly out of breath despite the exertion she'd just made. "I always wanted to do that, but by the time Shizuma took me here, I never could do it justice."

"I figured as much. It's fine. Although I'm exhausted just by watching you, it was a lot of fun to see you so joyful."

"That's a good word for it. Anyway, I think I've gotten it out of my system, at least for now. I'd now like to find a place to sit so I can do your hair. It's drying as a mess, right now. We should have brushed and set it before we left."

Nagisa felt along her head and confirmed Kaori's assessment. "I don't have a brush with me."

"You have Shizuma's heart," Kaori said while indicating the key on the chain around Nagisa's neck. "We can get one in the house."

For the first time since Kaori appeared, Nagisa felt a little protective of her bond to Shizuma in the face of Kaori's presence. The idea of Kaori entering the house, confirming all those images of ghosts that Shizuma and she had discussed barely a day ago from Nagisa's perspective, seemed awkward at best. On the other hand, Nagisa couldn't think of a polite way of denying Kaori entry.

"Kaori-chan, do you know what I'm thinking? If you do, you can say it because I don't want to."

"You don't want me in the house because you've been battling my ghost in Shizuma's mind in that house. If you yourself had memories of me in there, it would be that much harder."

Nagisa nodded.

"I won't lie to you that I'm not a little hurt. It was in that house that you yourself said I'd always be a part of what you two build together. I think it was that honest sentiment that is the reason I'm able to share this moment with you."

"I know, Kaori-chan. I feel really guilty, which I hope you also 'just know.'"

"I do."

"Please forgive me."

Kaori sighed. "You have it, of course. I also will say I understand and you are absolutely right. That doesn't change that is hurts, just a little. I'm not going to sully this moment we have together with a lie. Anyway, your hair is still a mess and whether or not this is a dream, I don't want it to set that way. Let's see what I can do with it using my hands."

Nagisa allowed Kaori to work her hair with her hands. "You have the most amazingly fine hair, Nagisa-chan," she marveled. After several minutes of fiddling, she announced it good.

Nagisa turned around to look at Kaori and realized her hair must have been held up by a now non-existent ribbon. "Kaori-chan, but what about _your_ hair?"

"Don't worry about it, Nagisa-chan. I'm fine with it down, and I had a lot of fun putting yours up. Anyway, I'm pretty sure where I'm going the state of my hair doesn't really matter much." Kaori's smile returned, a strange mixture of sad joyfulness. "It's a fitting end to what has been a most marvelous moment."

Nagisa didn't miss the finality in the statement, perhaps because she had also been sensing it over the past few minutes. Nagisa had so much she still wanted to say, but she somehow knew there just wasn't time anymore. "I love you, Kaori."

Kaori stood before Nagisa and reached out to hold both Nagisa's hands. "I love you, Nagisa. Please remember me fondly, but don't ever let my memory stand in your way. And for God's sake don't let Shizuma use me as an excuse not to live her life to the fullest!"

Nagisa just nodded.

"However you sort things out, please be there for Shizuma. She's the center of my universe. I'm so very sorry I can't be there for her, and the only reason I'm able to let go now is knowing you'll be there for her. Please promise me you will."

"Kaori-chan, I promised her and I promise you. I'll always be by her side. That's where I belong."

"Sayonara, Nagisa-neechan. My sister in love." Kaori closed the space between the two girls and they embraced as tears ran down both cheeks, tears of joy or of sadness neither could tell. Not that it mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>***Author's Note***<br>**_Christmas 2011_  
><strong><br>**

This is my holiday present to you all. Imagine it with a bow on top (Miator Green of course!). Hope it was what you wanted! :-)


	18. The Poet and The Queen: Life Goes On

**Voices of the Present  
><strong>**The Poet and The Queen**

**Life Goes On**

Monday, Nov 27, 2006 at 5am (POV: Aoi Nagisa)

**Aoi ****Nagisa** felt horribly disoriented. She couldn't feel anything. No touch, sound, light…anything. At first there was a presence she somehow knew was Kaori, but after one last spark of what she could tell was wordless love, it…she…was gone. She was alone. She tried to remain calm, trusting that Kaori wouldn't ever leave her if there was a chance harm might possibly come to her. Still, fear had risen to panic and was quickly approaching terror when she sensed someone calling her…reassuring her. "Shhh, shhh, it's okay Nagisa-chan. I'm here. Shhhh…shhh. It's just a bad dream, I'm right here." Touch gently returned along with sound and she realized she was in a bed, curled up against a soft body, with arms holding her tightly and a hand stroking the hair along her back.

_I__'__m __crying_. It was an odd realization to come to about one's self, but then again she had only just become aware of her own body again. She found she could move and she reached out to cling to the body in front of her. She knew now that she could also see, but her eyes were closed and she didn't want to open them. She could feel tears welling out of them as it was, and opening them would just be a blurry mess anyway. She couldn't stop crying, and the presence before her just kept repeating the same comforting sounds and gently stroking her hair.

After a while, the tears stopped coming and her cries subsided to just waves of sobs punctuating periods of calm where she just clung to her savior. Whoever the angel was who caught her when she fell.

_It's Tamao-chan._

The realization that her best friend, the rock of her existence, was holding her, that things were somehow back to normal, went a long way to calm Nagisa. The sobs finally faded off, but Nagisa continued to just wordlessly nestle against Tamao for quite a while longer, just absorbing the gentle reassurance her roommate was exuding. Finally Nagisa felt brave enough to open her eyes and look up at the girl before her. Tamao looked back down at her as much as her chin would allow and smiled gently. The blue-haired girl then managed to bend her head forward enough to kiss Nagisa on the top of her head before falling back into a more natural position.

"Welcome back…again." Tamao said softly, the smile continuing.

"I'm sorry, Tamao-chan," Nagisa replied, more than a little guiltily.

"Don't, Nagisa-chan," Tamao continued just as softly. "You can't control your dreams. I won't pry, but I would be fascinated sometime to hear about this one. I was woken up when you reached out to me, but in your dream I think it was Kaori you were speaking to."

"Is that all you heard?"

Tamao looked thoughtful. "Well, you said 'I Love you, Kaori', then you seemed to be reassuring her that you belonged by 'her' side. I assume the 'her' is likely Shizuma-sama? Anyway, you then seemed to fall back asleep, but I could tell something was wrong. You stopped breathing. When it just kept going and going, and you started getting cold, I got scared and I started shaking you. You then gasped and that was when you started crying. I didn't know what else to do, so I just kept holding you like I am now."

"So it was just a dream."

"You seem surprised."

Nagisa thought a while about how much she wanted to share. "I dreamed I was with Kaori. It was a really profound dream. If you don't mind…I'd like to leave it at that for now. I have a lot I need to think about." Nagisa nestled closer to Tamao in the hopes it would reassure the girl that all was well, even if Nagisa wasn't as forthcoming as might be liked.

"Fair enough. I also suspect you want this kept between the two of us. I won't mention it to anyone unless you prompt me, 'kay?" Tamao's hold on Nagisa tightened briefly to add to the reassurance.

Nagisa just nodded in response and closed her eyes against the other girl to rest quietly for a while. Tamao was perceptive enough to keep silent and just hold her redheaded friend.

*****PGBR*****

"Tamao-chan, did you tie my hair back last night?"

"Um, no. I thought you went to bed last night with loose hair. Remember, you had to slide it back out of your face when you got into bed? I was surprised to feel a ribbon back there when you cried out, but I didn't think much about it. There was a lot more for me to worry about at the time."

"If I went to bed with loose hair, then why is my hair tied back now?"

Nagisa had just recently gotten up and was attending to her face in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were still red from all the crying, something she couldn't really help, but she wanted to freshen her face a bit before breakfast with Shizuma, Miyuki, and Tamao. It was while she was washing her face that she noted her hair was tied back and smelled of honey and strawberries. _I __didn__'__t __wash __my __hair __last __night, __either._

Tamao came over to figure out what was perplexing her roommate so. Nagisa could see Tamao in the mirror as she examined Nagisa's hair…and turned pale. Nagisa turned to actually face Tamao, and Tamao had taken a step _back_ from Nagisa. _She __looks __like __she__'__s __seen __a __ghost! __What __is __it __with __ghosts __today?_

"Tamao-chan, what's wrong?"

"Nagisa-chan, where did you get that ribbon?" Tamao was pointing nervously at Nagisa's head.

"I told you, I have no idea." Nagisa had a suspicion where this was going, and fear made her voice sound more irritable than she intended. "We both remember I went to bed with my hair down," she tried to finish more calmly.

Tamao swallowed noticeably. "Nagisa-chan, take a close look at it."

Nagisa knew she couldn't do so without removing it, so she did. The ribbon was a bit wide for a hair ribbon, with a white background. Red and green lines made an intricate weaving pattern along its length, and there was also a secondary design of musical notes which complemented the weaving pattern amazingly well.

"I've never seen this ribbon before."

"That's because it's one of a kind. It was designed by Chikaru-san for one purpose. She personally destroyed whatever length wasn't used for the intended purpose. All of us involved promised whatever we contributed would never be used again."

"And that purpose was?" _I __already __know __the __answer_, Nagisa thought, her stomach dropping to the floor and her heart into her throat.

Another gulp. "Kaori was buried with it. Her mother, Shizuma-sama, and Rokujo-sama worked together to prepare Kaori's body for the Astraea memorial service followed by the family funeral somewhere nearby where the men could attend. That ribbon was used to tie back her hair. The green and red design signifies her status as Étoile Cadette from Miator. The notes reflected her love of music. The white background signified death. The designs existed above the background showing that aspects of Kaori would last beyond her."

_Little __did __they __know_. Nagisa looked up from the ribbon in her hand to lock eyes with Tamao. Both girls could see the other was just as freaked out about it as the other.

"I would suggest you not let Shizuma-sama or Rokujō-sama see that, but you know them now better than I do. I don't think it would be well received by anyone at Astraea to see you wearing it, and if they saw it at all you'd have to deal with a lot of questions. At worst, it would horribly shame Chikaru-san, since the assumption would be she hadn't fulfilled her solemn vow. I know I personally burned the papers on which I had written the only copy of the poem and the song lyrics Oosaki-sensei and I composed which were part of the service."

Nagisa nodded, took a deep breath, and walked reverently with the ribbon to where she kept her memory box. She pulled the box out, opened it, and added the ribbon to several other small mementoes of her parents and loved ones which she kept close. She closed the box and carefully slipped it back in its hiding place, which only she and Tamao knew.

_Thank you, Kaori-neechan. For everything._

Nagisa then stood up, took another deep breath, and turned back to Tamao. "It's breakfast time and we're probably holding up Shizuma-sama and Rokujō-sama. We need to finish getting ready, or we won't eat."

Neither girl spoke any more of the ribbon as they rushed to finish their preparations for the day.

* * *

><p>Monday, November 27, around 7:00am (POV: Suzumi Tamao)<p>

As expected, Tamao and Nagisa were significantly late for breakfast. It wasn't just because of Nagisa, there had also been a delay while a friend of Tamao's conveyed some important information. _The __class __presidents __and __Shizuma __aren__'__t __the __only __ones __who __appreciate __the __value __of __timely __knowledge,_she thought with a little smile as she returned to Nagisa, who had patiently waited at a distance.

Tamao had expected Nagisa's next action, but she still felt a little twinge when Nagisa went quickly to sit with Shizuma, embracing her senpai as if they had been separated for weeks rather than hours. Rokujō-sama was seated across from Shizuma and now Nagisa, so Tamao decided it made the most sense to sit beside the Miator President. Food had been already been set out for Tamao and Nagisa, so they didn't need to retrieve it. After a weekend of not eating much, Tamao was famished and started making quick work of the food before her.

Conversation was limited as all at the table, apparently by unspoken consensus, avoided anything having to do with the events of the past month. That changed, however, when Nagisa had mostly finished with her own food and Shizuma calmly decided to drop a bomb.

"So, was the bath pleasant last night?" Shizuma said with a nonchalant voice but eyes that bored into Tamao. Tamao heard the sound of clattering as Nagisa's fork fell to her plate. Tamao could sense between the sudden noise and the palpable electricity that they were already beginning to collect an audience.

Tamao had expected this might happen, though, and kept herself externally calm, unlike Nagisa who was apparently trying to keep from hyperventilating next to her love. The only reaction Tamao gave Shizuma was a raised eyebrow.

"A little bird told me," Shizuma answered the hanging question.

"The bath was lovely, truth be told," Tamao countered. "It was a stressful weekend and I had injured my back, so Nagisa suggested it for medicinal reasons. She's got a sharp mind for things medical."

Shizuma's eyes narrowed further, and in her peripheral vision Tamao could see Nagisa also take note of the "things medical" reference. _I __have __to __watch __myself, __I__'__m __not __supposed __to __know __about __her __family._

Tamao decided the best defense was a good offense. "Since we're on the subject of lovely evenings, how was your overnight in Rokujō-sama's room?"

Shizuma's eyes widened slightly this time, clearly indicating she hadn't at all expected the return serve.

"House elf," Tamao said by way of explanation. Shizuma's expression turned quizzical, and Tamao realized her response was too arcane. "Sorry, literary reference that's beneath you, I'm sure."

Tamao could sense the students on their half of the room were straining to hear the conversation, and those on the other half were becoming curious about the event they clearly seemed to be missing. Nagisa also seemed about ready to have a nervous breakdown watching her two loves verbally at each other's throats, vying for alpha bitch.

"Shizuma-sama, may I suggest we reconvene this, just the two of us, later? We need to come to a détente, if for no other reason than to keep Nagisa from a breakdown." Tamao watched Shizuma nod cautiously, so she leaned in and went on in a quiet voice intended for the ears of only for those at the table. _Forgive __me, __Keiko-chan_. "May I offer the Groundskeepers Cottage at 5pm this evening? It's private and comfortable."

"Uchida-sensei?" Shizuma responded, equally muted.

"Is currently in Tokyo visiting relatives. She won't be back until after New Year's." _Half __truth __is __still __the __truth._ "I have access to the place in her absence and it seems the best option for something like this." _And __it __gives __me __a __little __home __field __advantage, __something __I __don__'__t __think __she__'__s __missing __at __all. __Let__'__s __see __if __she __has __anything __better, __though. __She __can__'__t __offer __up __the __greenhouse __anymore._

"You have piqued my curiosity, Tamao-chan."

Tamao wasn't sure if the emphasis on the "chan" was her imagination, or whether it was intended. Tamao could see that Nagisa was desperately trying to find a way to interfere in the brewing storm, but wasn't having any luck. In the far corner of her peripheral vision, she could see Rokojo-sama smiling. _She __looks __like __a __cat __with __her __snout __firmly __in __the __cream. __I __wonder __what __she __thinks __she __gains __from __all __this?_

It was Rokujō-sama, however, that called all involved back to reality. She spoke loudly enough for the room to hear. "It is 7:15am and classes begin in 15 minutes sharp in each respective school. I would think everyone without roaming privileges would be racing for their classrooms." The reference to roaming privileges related to the right of class presidents and the E'toile and their serviteur to miss class without excuse, on their own honor, because of their duties. Although Shizuma theoretically no longer enjoyed those privileges, she seemed in no hurry to move. Tamao could see the dining room emptying, although many seemed torn between tardiness and watching the continuing drama unfold. Nagisa was clearly unsure what to do. Tamao decided to break the impasse, even though it meant acknowledging inferior status.

"Nagisa-chan, Rokujō-sama is right. We need to get moving. President Rojuko, Shizuma-sama, please excuse my roommate and I as we head to class."

Tamao grabbed Nagisa's hand and exited the room toward what promised to be an interesting morning. _Especially __when __I __have __to __explain __this __to __Oosaki-sensei._


	19. The Poet and The Queen: Clash of Equals

**Voices of the Present  
><strong>**The Poet and The Queen**

**Clash of Equals**

Monday, November 27, 5:00pm (POV: Suzumi Tamao)

**Suzumi ****Tamao** had experienced a very busy day. Returning to class after two weeks of near complete focus on the E'toile election was hard even given Tamao's storied academic prowess. _I __suspect __Oosaki-sensei __is __going __to __be __even __harder __on __me going forward __to __reassure __herself __she __isn__'__t __playing __favorites. __Beyond __that, __I__'__m __having __to __help __Nagisa __catch __up, __too. _Tamao briefly entertained the thought of dumping Nagisa's challenges in Shizuma's lap before forcefully rejecting the idea. _My __roommate __and __classmate__'__s __academic __success __is __MY __purview, __dammit. And not just because it's Nagisa; I'd do the same for anyone at Miator in the same circumstance._

During lunch, Tamao had stayed behind in the classroom to privately explain the situation for the evening to Oosaki-sensei. Nagisa insisted on staying as well, which greatly complicated the conversation. It was clear Keiko understood the logic, but it was also clear that eventually there was going to be a conversation about boundaries. Tamao cringed internally at the realization that it had taken less than 24 hours for her to abuse her privilege with her friend. Ultimately, Tamao received permission, but at the cost of some of Keiko's trust and several lingering, undesirable, questions now germinating in Nagisa's mind.

Tamao looked at the clock in Hisoka's kitchen and noted it was nearly the appointed time for Shizuma-sama to arrive. Tamao was currently focused primarily on being a good hostess to her rival. She had rushed to the cottage as soon as the first dismissal bell had run and was busily preparing tea and making sure everything was just so. She intended to make sure Shizuma could find no fault with the surroundings during the conversation.

Eventually, everything was all set and, for the first time in days, she was left alone with her thoughts for a few minutes. _Why __am __I __fighting __this __so __hard? __It __seems __even __the __Universe __is __rooting __for __Nagisa __and __Shizuma._ _It __would __be __so __much __easier __to __just __give __up. __Am __I __doing __this __because __I __love __Nagisa and truly think she'd be happier with me, __because __I__'__m __afraid __Shizuma __is __either __consciously __or __unconsciously __playing __with __Nagisa __and __ultimately __will __just __break __her __heart, __or __because __I __just __plain __can__'__t __stand __to __lose __to __Shizuma...or perhaps what she represents?_

_I thought I had decided not to play the power game._

Her thoughts were running along these lines when a firm knock sounded at the door. Tamao rose from her chosen chair, the same one she had occupied during the amazing weekend, and went to greet her nemesis.

*****PGBR*****

"I must commend you on the choice of venue and your hospitality, Tamao-chan," Hanazono Shizuma commented between sips of tea.

The two girls were seated comfortably in the main room of the Groundskeeper's Cottage, Tamao in the chair she had claimed the previous weekend and Shizuma in the chair which was apparently Aoi Hiromi's favorite. _Seems __ironic __that __Shizuma __would __naturally __gravitate __to __Hiromi__'__s __chair. __Is __there __something __about __it __that __attracts __sensual __goddesses __or __something?_

Tamao drew on old, hard-learned habits she hated, and that until recently she usually dispensed with at Astraea Hill, to ensure her expression remained unchanged during her musings. Given the consistency of Shizuma's smile, Tamao had no doubt the older girl was employing the same skills.

As always, Tamao was impressed with the former Étoile. Her composure and appearance were immaculate, and she exuded the sensual confidence that was her trademark. Any lesser a human being would be on their knees supplicating themselves before her, or if young and female just as likely flaccid and lost in her eyes, but as she always had Tamao was…barely…holding her own. Tamao noted Shizuma kept running her hands across the notebook she had brought with her, almost caressing it. Tamao expected she wouldn't have to wait long to find out what _that_ was all about.

"Thank you, Shizuma-sama," Tamao responded, deciding that acknowledging Shizuma's upperclasswoman status was unavoidable. "I am relieved to know you find no fault with my efforts."

_There, an open ended statement which would define the whole conversation if she allows it to stand. Serve!_

"Tamao-chan, you are an intriguing young woman," Shizuma began, locking eyes with Tamao and clearly willing the younger girl not to look away before she completed the next statement. Tamao wasn't sure she could have broken that eye contact if she had wanted to. "There is much to you that does not meet the uninformed eye. That said, I am no longer uninformed, Mizuchi-san."

Given the intensity of Shizuma's gaze, Tamao was unable to fully contain her surprise at Shizuma's revelation of her new knowledge, but she clamped it down quickly. _That__'__s __what __the __notebook __is __about, __I __bet. __Okay, __the __stakes __just __got __raised. __Why __is __she __choosing __to __turn __this __into __a __potential __family __issue? __What __else __does __she __know? Best be cautious and highly formal. Damn I hate the game._

"You clearly have me at a disadvantage, then, Hanazono-san. Rather than spend all night playing cat and mouse, what do you know, what do you want, and what are you willing to risk? I'll let you know right now I had no intention of competing with you for Nagisa's intimate affections as long as you treated her with respect and truly gave her your heart in return for hers. I was quite willing to fill the role of her best friend and confidant. If you are dissatisfied with that détente, and you engage your new knowledge to fight it, then this could escalate quickly out of hand."

Shizuma nodded, breaking for the moment the snake-like gaze so she could look down to her lap. "Fair enough," she started and opened the notepad before looking up again. "I engaged the estate to find out everything they could about you, and I must say I was rather shocked with the result. Although you maintain your mother's family name for some reason I cannot fathom, your true family name is Mizuchi. Your grandfather is the richest man in Japan. Your father is sole heir to Ryūjin Holdings. You, your brother, and your three sisters are the heirs in your generation. Although you lack ancestral status or Imperial links, and your family famously eschews public life, your potential net worth far exceeds even mine."

"Half-brother," Tamao interrupted. "Yutaka-kun's mother died in childbirth and father remarried."

Shizuma nodded and then resumed her classic gaze. "I stand corrected. Anyway, your brother intrigues me even more than you to be honest."

Shizuma's smile hardened and her eyes bored into Tamao. _Dammit, __she __knows! __This __is __NOT __good._

Tamao struggled to maintain her composure as she felt herself the target of what Tamao had to believe was Shizuma's full will. "What about Yutaka-kun could possibly intrigue you so?" Tamao responded, trying to seem nonchalant even as her stomach lurched again. "He's not associated with Nagisa-chan in any way."

"This isn't about Nagisa any longer and you damned well know it," Shizuma's smile vanished completely and her voice took on a hard tenor Tamao had never heard the girl use in the nearly four years they had existed around each other. "Your brother was betrothed at the age of eight to a newborn girl, forging a merger between a 'new money' family with massive resources accumulated since the war but modest ancestral status and an 'old money' family with Imperial links and Samurai status going back hundreds of years but desperately in need of funds. You know exactly what I'm talking about Tamao. Say it!" Shizuma had apparently stopped caring about diplomatic niceties, and the last was clearly a demand.

Tamao doubted she could resist what could only be described as Shizuma's rage, and at that moment saw no need to try. "Rokujō. My half-brother is Miyuki-san's betrothed," Tamao answered quietly, somewhat distantly, and then looking down.

"Did you think you'd hide this forever?" Shizuma continued, seemingly zeroing in for the kill.

Tamao swallowed despite her mouth feeling parched, drew deeply on resolve she had hoped to never touch again, and again met Shizuma's eyes. The act reminded her of the challenge she had given the silver-haired Étoile at the start of the election just two days before. Shizuma had been lost and confused, then. The Shizuma before her was very different, as resolute as Tamao had ever known a human to be. "First off, I wasn't hiding it. My mother's choice to have us live under her family name in childhood was made before anyone had a clue I'd be attending school with my intended sister-in-law. It was part of her effort to make sure we had something bordering on normal childhoods. We could decide at graduation if we wanted to maintain her name and opt out of family politics with a modest stipend and dowry if our husbands needed it, or assume father's name and join the company as a full heir. Honestly, I didn't even realize the connection with Rokujō-sama until early this year when I spent time working with her to plan the Memorial Service and she needed someone to confide in, who wasn't falling apart I should add," Tamao managed to glare at Shizuma as she emphasized that part, "and I was a convenient ear she felt had discretion and wouldn't gossip. I never did."

"You think that forgives you?" Shizuma responded derisively.

"For what, Hanazono-san? For something that happened two years before I was born? For something between a father I barely know and a family I know only by a loose association with Rokujō Miyuki? I don't even currently hold the family name and haven't decided whether I even want to. What would you have me do?" Tamao asked, trying to hold back her tears, due both to the subject and the circumstance.

It was apparent Shizuma hadn't thought the situation through beyond the confrontation as the silver-haired one remained silent. Tamao's discretion went out the window for a moment and for once she voiced her unedited thoughts. "Seriously, what is it about you and ripping my heart out on a whim? This is twice in two days, dammit." Tamao managed to glare through tears she no longer was successfully completely holding back.

Tamao sniffed and went on after a pause to allow Shizuma to say something, which she didn't. "Shizuma-sama, I'm as disgusted with this whole setup as you are, but I have absolutely no power to change it. Ever since I chose to attend Miator and focus on the arts and literature, it's been expected I'd go the stipend and dowry route. If I were to threaten to leave the family over this, they'd say 'and?'. Ultimately, it's in Miyuki-san's hands. She can refuse to marry Yutaka-kun. They can't legally force her in Japan today. That said, you know how honorable she is. She's fulfilling her duty of her own choice. Just as I prodded Nagisa-chan to you of my own choice this last weekend. Can you please just respect our respective bizarre sense of honor and accept it for what it is and move on with life? You hurt us both when you keep _fighting_." Tamao had lost control of her own emotions by this point. Her voice was now raised and tears were streaming freely down her cheeks.

Shizuma clearly had not expected the turnaround in the conversation. She had gone into it as the champion of righteousness, and now found herself the wrongdoer…again.

Shizuma closed the notebook, got up to walk across to Tamao, and placed it in Tamao's lap. She then proceeded to shock Tamao out of her own emotions by dropping to one knee before the seated Tamao, head unbowed and at the same level as Tamao's, and saying, "I'm sorry, Suzumi-san. As you note, and as Nagisa already pointed out to me regarding the first instance, I have wronged you twice in two days and you were undeserving both times. I can only ask your forgiveness."

"As long as you don't dishonor us all by trying to use Miyuki-san as a ploy to discredit me publically or with Miyuki-san herself, then there's nothing really to forgive regarding this," Tamao indicated the notebook with one hand as she wiped away tears with the other. "Miyuki-san and I will eventually have to sort this out, and you are right that I've been avoiding it. If you figured it out so quickly, obviously someone of Miyuki-san's skill and resources could as well. Anyway, it'll soon become obvious as she starts to integrate into the family leading up to the wedding. For all I know, she already knows."

"I don't think she does."

"Then sooner rather than later." Tamao then had a thought, "Perhaps you might help? You're her best friend and I'm honestly scared of how she'll react." Tamao then added, "And will you please get up? You're embarrassing me."

Shizuma smiled weakly as she rose. "I thought you were the Literary Princess and drama was your life."

_Did __the __Queen __of __Astraea __just __give __me __a __title? __It __beats __the __hell __out __of __my __current __E__'__toile Abandonnes__._ Aloud Tamao said, "Drama in a book is just fine. I could do without it in real life, hence why I am here and not with my half-brother or conniving next youngest sister. Even at 14 years old, I think she has dreams of wresting control from our brother someday." Tamao shook her head and rolled her tear-reddened eyes. "Still, unfortunately drama seems to follow me around like a lost puppy since a certain little redhead entered our lives."

Shizuma nodded at the reminder of the original topic of the evening. "You still haven't forgiven me for this weekend." A statement, not a question.

"That really depends on your intentions, Shizuma-sama. Are you wanting me entirely out of Nagisa-chan's life, or will you trust that I won't undermine your intimacy with Nagisa-chan and instead intend to fill the role of her best friend, much as I surmise exists between you and Miyuki-san?"

"You truly renounce your claim on her?"

"You make her sound like a piece of property, Shizuma-sama. Hell no do I renounce anything that was mine in the first place. If you break her heart AGAIN," Tamao emphasized the word and was gratified to see Shizuma wince, "then I can assure you that you'll NEVER get another chance to do it yet another time. I will use any tool I need to protect her, Shizuma-sama, even if it means I have to claim my birthright." Tamao strove to place every ounce of veracity she ever felt in her expression at that moment.

Tamao took a deep breath and softened her features. "On the other hand, if you treat her like the precious angel she is, then I'll respect Nagisa-chan's choice. It's up to Nagisa-chan, really, not you or I. She's not mine to take or to give, she's yours to earn. For reasons I will never quite understand but which I will respect, she's blessed you with right of first claim. I'll be around, though, to keep you honest. Don't take anything for granted. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough."

Shizuma had remained standing the whole time, so Tamao rose to stand before her before putting out her right hand. "Honorable rivals?"

"Trusting a rival like this, one I now know truly is my equal but perhaps for a year or two of growth, isn't something that comes naturally to me. That said, I'll take you at your word, Suzumi-san, at least until or unless I am proved wrong." Shizuma took the proffered hand in hers and shook it.

_Why am I sure this is but the end of round one?_

* * *

><p><strong>***Author's Note***<strong>

Since my Christmas present to you all was so well received, I only thought it fair that I follow it up with New Year's Eve fireworks. Imagine Miator Green filling the sky in any number of tumultuous designs. :-)

Where I am going with Tamao I draw from the end of the last light novel and the revelation that Tamao comes from a very successful family. I've just chosen to take it up a notch and give Shizuma and Tamao yet another reason to be rivals, and another reason to explain how Tamao can give Shizuma a run for her money. Remember back to "Best Friends Forever" and the reader can just imagine the labyrinthine relationship developments that are in store.

Thank you again, DividedBy, for giving me the nudge I needed to go down this rabbit hole. I hope it continues to live up to your lavish praise.


	20. The Prince and The Queen:Into the Sunset

**Voice of the Present  
><strong>**The Prince and The Queen**

**Into the Sunset**

Thursday, Nov 30, 2006 3:30pm (POV: Ootori Amane)

_I hate winter. The days are so short and classes stay long, so I get such a small window to actually ride._

**Ootori Amane** made her way directly from her last class at Saint Spica Girl's Institute to the heated stable associated with her school. She maintained riding clothes in the stable so she could change quickly and maximize the waning available daylight.

_At least Spica's facilities make sure Starbright is comfortable. I don't know if I would keep him here during the winter months if I wasn't at least confident that he'd be taken care of. The weather is still unseasonably warm, but I know it could turn now at any moment._

As Amane approached the stable, she was surprised to see an unfamiliar horse trailer parked outside. _It wasn't there this morning when I checked on the horses before breakfast. I also hadn't heard that any of the girls on the team were bringing in a new horse._

Curiosity coursed through Amane to meet the new arrival. She adored horses, always had given she'd ridden before she could walk, and enjoyed getting to know the personality of each she came in contact with. She entered the stable and looked along the line of familiar horses and saw no new faces. As she walked the line of stalls toward Starbright she only then noted a new name plate on the door of the currently empty stall directly across from Starbright's. _L'éclair Noir_, the name plate read in green lettering, a striking difference from the blue names otherwise lining the stall doors. _A Miator horse?_

The Spica stables were technically available for use by students of all the school, but in practice it contained mostly Spican steeds given those with an equestrian bent usually attended Spica for their nationally-placed equestrian team. None of the other two schools, Miator or Le Rim, even had a team. Non-team horses were occasionally boarded during the warmer months on an availability basis, preference by class seniority. It was very rare for a non-team horse to be boarded during the winter.

_I wonder whose it is?_

Urgency finally overrode curiosity as Amane recognised the waning daylight. She proceeded to quickly switch out to warm riding gear and then focused on preparing Starbright for his daily workout. Before long, horse and rider were cantering across the riding course, getting warmed up. It was only then, as she approached the jumping range, that she caught a glimpse of the new horse and rider.

_Hanazono-sama?_

Amane marveled as she witnessed the storied Étoile emeritus run what looked to be a thoroughbred midnight black mare through her paces, jumping obstacles on par with some of her best teammates. Shizuma was dressed in a striking midnight black riding outfit which made a perfect complement to her mount. Luxurious silver hair, which normally was allowed to roam free, was bound behind the girl's black riding cap...hair which matched the silver star on her horse's forehead, the only break from jet black covering the rest of the spectacular animal. _I think this is the first time I've ever seen Shizuma with a hat, with her hair covered at all._ Despite her previous intensity to get Starbright moving, Amane could only sit entranced as she watched Shizuma finish the course. _Where did she learn to ride like that?_

Amane continued to watch Shizuma until the other girl had caught her breath and looked up to acknowledge the new rider. "Welcome, Amane-san!" The silver-haired girl called across the field with smile and wave. Rider patted her horse on the neck, and then urged the steed forward toward Amane. Amane likewise directed Starbright on to meet L'éclair Noir halfway.

"I've always wanted to ride that course, but I never really had the chance." Shizuma started, clearly still struggling for her breath. "I've always been so busy with...other pursuits, I never took the time to have fun. I'm sorry you had to see me like that, I'm horribly out of practice."

"Shizuma-sama, you don't have anything to apologize for. As team captain of the Spica Equestrian Team, I can say even now you're among the top five riders on Astraea Hill. Where did you learn to ride like that?"

"The Hanazono Family is one of the most landed families in Japan. We grow most of the domestic beef in Japan, and have some of the best remaining rangeland, mostly in Hokkaido but also scattered across the other islands. We also keep horses, and L'éclair Noir is one of our crown jewels. I haven't gotten to ride her much, but whenever we do get the chance, we seem to just mesh immediately. Whatever you saw, please attribute it to horse and not rider."

Amane didn't buy the modesty for a minute, but chose for now to let it slide rather than question Shizuma's veracity.

"Shizuma-sama…"

Shizuma interrupted, "Just Shizuma, Amane. We're equals now. Technically I should be referring to you as Étoile-Sama but forgive me some remaining arrogance." Shizuma's smile was intended to be disarming, and it had the desired effect.

"Shizuma," Amane said and paused briefly to ensure all was right. When the girl in question continued smiling, she continued, "you really are amazing. I'm heartbroken you never were on our team."

"I had other focuses, Amane, as I am sure you are learning. Being Étoile, developing a relationship with Hikari-chan, being your own woman and not what Shion wants to make you…I fear you'll find it a serious distraction from riding. Are you also studying for entrance exams?"

"No, actually, I'll be attending university in Great Britain and have already been accepted assuming my riding prowess and grades continue."

"Excellent. That will make a big difference. Then you just need to deal with the politics."

"I've been hoping to discuss that with you. I don't know how you stand it, Shizuma. Everyone wants something that they're certain only YOU can provide. Everyone believes they have the right to impose, even as they act so deferential. I have discovered exactly what you meant between Hikari and I, being Étoile together is the most amazing experience and I am excited to share it with her this year, but how do I live my life and yet fulfill the expectations of everyone around me?"

"As Shion would make clear, I'm probably not the one who you should be looking to for an answer to that. She's right that I never did take the position seriously, having run more as a testament to Kaori and then losing interest when she passed away."

"So far I am wondering what there is to be so serious over. It seems people either have personal problems and need friendly advice which I don't need to be Étoile to provide, or they are trying to resolve some dispute they should really be solving themselves. I don't really mind the former, but the latter frightens me. No matter what I do, I'll never get it right. Somebody will be unhappy, or think I am favoring or being unjust."

"To many people, for example Shion, that latter is very serious business. It's called power, Amane. Have you really never thought much about it?"

"Not really. As much as people seem to want to worship the ground I ride on, I've never really cared for all the drama going on around me. I've always been more fond of horses than people. I ride, and I do it well. Things fall into place for me, and I go on with my life. Until Hikari showed up in my life and I saw the lengths people would go to prevent us from becoming a couple, it never really affected me. If it hadn't been for your encouragement, I never would have accepted Kaname-san's challenge to run for Étoile."

"First off, let me thank you from the bottom of my heart for having done so. I'm not sure I could have dragged Nagisa off like that, caused Miator to abdicate, if Kaname-san had been the alternative. Unlike you, I breathe power, but I live by the rules…and yes, there are rules, at least in my circles. You don't physically force fourteen year old girls like I've been told she did."

Shizuma saw confirmation of the events she had heard told to her in Amane's expression. Amane went on to say, "I find this whole power thing disgusting."

_I think I know someone you need to talk with, _Shizuma thought. Aloud she said, "I know someone else who feels the same way you do. She also has had a taste of the power game, doesn't like it, but events are conspiring to pull her in anyway. I think the two of you might make good allies, perhaps even friends, next year. Her name is Suzumi Tamao, and while she doesn't yet know it, she'll be Miator President next year."

"The Miator Étoile Aînée candidate?"

"The same. My own unfortunate rival for Nagisa's affection, too. Still, despite what Shion and others may feel about me, I do care very deeply for the Astraea Schools. I believe between you in Spica, Tamao-san in Miator, and Chikaru-san in Le Rim, the Hill will be in very good hands after Shion, Miyiuki, and I are gone. My advice to you is to not allow people to force you to be everything to everybody. Focus on being yourself and helping those who are truly in need of advice or protection, and leave the politics to the Presidents. I would hope if you have to choose that you would back Tamao-san, but you might think that's me vying for Miator, so I won't. It isn't, though. As much as Tamao-san and I are rivals, I think she's the best stabilizing influence for Astraea Hill over the next two years. After that, I am honestly excited to see how your serviteur develops. She intrigues me. I would hope you encourage her to learn from Tamao-san, it would do them both good."

"Based on what I know about her, I wouldn't have expected Tamao-san to be as savvy as you indicate."

"One of the first rules of power is that no one is exactly as they seem. Not Tamao-san, not Chikaru-san of Le Rim, and not you."

Amane seemed lost in thought for a long while over this, and Shizuma allowed her the time to think. Soon, however, it became clear that it was getting dark and Amane and Shizuma began making their way back to the stable. Not surprisingly, they became aware of a crowd which had gathered to see the two unquestioned Stars of Astraea, the Prince and the Queen, riding together on noble steeds. At the front of the throng, the two riders could easily make out the respective loves of their lives. Hikari and Nagisa stood side-by-side with Tamao, Yaya, and Tsubomi.

Amane had a thought and looked over to see Shizuma looking back with a grin. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Absolutely," the black-clad rider responded.

"After you," the white rider offered.

"No way. You are The Prince of the Equestrian Team and my successor. You first, E'toile-sama."

Amane's smile widened as she urged Starbright into a modest gallop across the field toward her love. Mid way, she glanced back long enough to see Shizuma and L'éclair Noir had begun their own careful approach to the crowd.

Silence seemed to descend over the crowd. It appeared the five close friends already suspected what was happening, or at least Tamao did, as she gently urged the two targets forward a bit, stationing Hikari first on the direction of approach.

As Amane approached her love, she slowed Starbright to a safe pace before releasing control to her horse and preparing to reach down and pull Hikari up. It was clear Hikari was expecting it now and was positioning herself as they had been practicing together. Amane reached down and connected with Hikari, lifting the slight girl up into the saddle in front of her before veering away from the crowd and urging Starbright to near full speed. She leaned over to kiss Hikari's head before looking back briefly to see Shizuma perform a similar retrieval, if perhaps clumsier and slower due to lack of practice and likely any riding experience at all on Nagisa's part, before the black steed sprinted off into the closing darkness in pursuit of her white peer.


	21. Serpents in Eden : Chocolat

**Voice of the Present  
><strong>**Serpents in Eden**

**Chocolat**

Thursday, Nov 30, 2006 6pm

Suzumi Tamao stood silently as she watched the two horses, first black due to the color, and then finally white fade off together into the growing darkness. Despite outward appearances as demonstrated by her efforts to safely send Hikari and Nagisa off with their loves, respect and admiration silently vied with resentment and jealousy in her heart and mind. She could sense her emotions quietly resonating with the black-haired one beside her, and then oddly from behind. A hand touched her left shoulder. Tamao turned her head to see amber-blonde curls and the sad smile she remembered from Sunday night. Momomi's left hand was setting lightly on Tamao, her right on Yaya.

"Let's go you two. There's three of us, four if you count Tsubomi-chan. If that's good enough for Le Rim, it's good enough for us. It's time we have the first meeting of the Impossible Odds Club. Cold water on your face, then hot tea in your tummies followed by chocolate is in order."

"Sounds marvelous," Tamao responded with a sigh.

Yaya looked more than a little reticent. "Tamao-san, this is Momomi. As in _Momomi_." Volumes hung in those words.

"It's okay, Yaya-chan. Remember what she's been through this week, too." Tamao turned her head to look at the girl and saw she needed to be more blunt. "Tennis?"

Yaya's eyes got wide as comprehension finally dawned. The black haired girl then looked at Momomi and said, "Sorry."

"Oh, it's alright, Yaya-san. If I was you, I'd likely be even less forgiving. Then again, now you of all people should understand what love can drive a woman to do." Momomi's smile was warm. "Now, it's getting cold and dark, and my offer still stands. Come join me in my room?"

Tamao and Yaya nodded. Tsubomi looked uncertain.

"I don't want to intrude," the kohai said, although her look of concern at Yaya made it clear she very much wanted to come.

"No intrusion, Tsubomi-san. Whether Prince, Queen, or Angel, I think we all here have a common bond of fighting impossible odds?"

Tsubomi expression turned startled and she looked up at Momomi briefly before looking again at Yaya, relieved to see the reference by Momomi was completely lost to her senpai, likely due to the girl's intense current self-absorption.

The four girls made their way to Strawberry Dorms and the Spica wing.

*****PGBR*****

"Momomi-san, this isn't just chocolate, this is…" Tamao's voice trailed off, words failing her.

"Sensuous? Decadent?" the Spican senpai supplied the options with a grin.

"Something like that," Yaya added, a dreamy look on her face.

"I could seriously get used to this. Where have you been all my life?" Tamao added, face similar to Yaya's. Even Tsubomi seemed to be experiencing at the very least a PG-13 gustatory moment.

When Momomi meant chocolate, she meant _chocolate_. Even Tamao's extensive descriptive lexicon covering several languages failed her as she sampled hand-made creations that transcended the mortal plane.

"I didn't realize you were a chocolatier, Momomi-san," Tamao began again after her latest moment of bliss faded into contentment.

"Oh, I'm not, Tamao-chan. I have a sister, however, who is. She's a former Le Rim student, as in very creative, and is studying to be a _Chef de cuisine_ in Europe currently. She's taken a particular interest in chocolate, and carefully ships me what she insists are her 'failures'. I'm not sure if I buy that, but needless to say this is a sister I intend to keep very much on my good side." The blonde Spican then began to partake in another piece of heaven and Tamao chose to leave the girl to her symphony of senses.

The tea Momomi served was nearly on par with her chocolate. Tamao had to suspect the same sister was behind that as well. Between the tea and chocolate, the mood in Momomi's room was surprisingly jovial given the events of an hour before. Tamao had some experience with hosting, having helped her mother and the staff prepare for some events, and she could detect the subtle smell of herbs and incense she knew to be used to relax a setting. Despite Momomi's demure denial that she was doing nothing but serving up her sisters' creations, it was clear to Tamao that Momomi at some point had received training in the entertainment arts. Where, to what extent, and with what focus Tamao wasn't certain. Still, Tamao saw no reason to believe Momomi's intentions were anything other than what she portrayed up front- a desire to bring the four "impossible odds" commiseraters together for an evening of esprit de corp. Tamao was sick of maintaining her guard, and chose to let Momomi's skills entrance her as well.

_Being around Shizuma is making me paranoid around everyone_, Tamao thought. _Damn her to the Nine Hells. She's not going to ruin this moment for me!_

Tamao's reverie was broken by Momomi standing before her with an offer of more tea. Tamao smiled and lifted up her tea cup to accept more of the amazing liquid.

"You had slipped away from us a while, there, Tamao-san. Is everything okay?" Momomi asked as she poured the tea.

"More than okay, Momomi-san. You're an amazing hostess."

"Why thank you, Tamao-san. It's been a long while since I have hosted anything like this. I've been so intensely focused on one person for so long, I had forgotten the joys of sharing an evening with a group."

"How is Kaname-san? I'm surprised she isn't here." Yaya chose that moment to say.

Tsubomi had been taking a sip of her tea and, just barely, managed to keep from spraying it. Clearly, even the youngest Spican was shocked at Yaya's lack of appropriate timing. Tamao had been looking into Momomi's face at that moment and saw the wince…preambled by an expression she couldn't quite place but strangely made her think briefly of her next youngest sister. Tamao dismissed that errant thought and tried to express sympathy in her smile back in that moment.

"Kaname is well, and I suppose you are actually right that she belongs here. I wouldn't be the only one fighting impossible odds for the affections of someone here present with us, ne Tsubomi-san?"

Tsubomi looked down into her tea cup and remained quiet. Yaya looked quizzical, clearly not getting what Momomi was intimating.

_You really are thick as a brick, aren't you Yaya?_ Tamao couldn't help but think. The thought came to her as she was still sharing a gaze with Momomi, and some sense of her thoughts must have been clear to the older girl as Momomi's smile strengthened and she winked back at Tamao before moving on to refill Tsubomi's tea cup.

"Anyway, in answer to your intended question, Yaya-san," Momomi continued with a heavy sigh, "Kaname is still dealing with her feelings for the Prince. We have confessed our continuing love for each other, but we both also know I can't help her right now. I'll be waiting for her when she's finally sorted things out. In the meantime, I thought I could make myself useful, and help deal with my own pain, by reaching out to others, most particularly those I previously wronged in my misguided efforts to find fulfillment with someone who was deluding herself, and me, about her own feelings. Nagisa and Hikari, whom I wronged most, have found their own peace and now exist beyond me. But I share a common bond with you all, that of being an 'also ran', second best. I hoped that trouble shared would be trouble halved."

Momomi finished this as she sat back down in her chair, looking down thoughtfully at her own tea cup. Tamao watched as a tear fell from Momomi's chin into her cup, something not lost on Tsubomi either as both girls got up to console Momomi at the same time.

_I never took you as someone so attuned to others' feelings, Tsubomi_, Tamao thought. _I've never seen someone grow into a role so spectacularly, young __serviteur de l'étoile. Then again, as Momomi pointed out, in many ways her situation and Tsubomi's are the closest._

Tamao and Tsubomi hugged Momomi from opposite sides. "It's going to be okay, Momomi-san," Tamao reassured her. "As you point out, Kaname-san just needs to get her head straight again and things will work out."

"At least the one you want actually has a clue," Tsubomi said quietly, audible only to the three girls engaged in the hug.

Momomi looked up at that last, and placed a hand on Tsubomi's arm. "The price was pretty high to find that clue. I pray you have better luck than I did," she responded in a whisper.

The huddled girls realized the forth girl present had come up, unsure exactly what was happening, but recognizing she was missing something and not wanting to be left out or seem disinterested. As one, Momomi, Tamao, and Tsubomi broke the hug and composed themselves.

"Everything's fine, Yaya-san," Momomi assured her clueless kohai.

Yaya looked from one girl to the next, finally settling on Tsubomi. "You okay, kōhai?"

Tsubomi looked up into Yaya's eyes, sighed, and said, "I'm fine, Yaya-senpai. It's just been hard to see you and Tamao-san, and now Momomi-san, hurting." _That's an honest statement, _Tsubomi thought_. Not the whole truth, but enough for Yaya to continue as clueless._

Yaya surprised Tsubomi by sighing herself. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I know Tamao and apparently Momomi have been worrying too." She smiled weakly at the other girls. "I'll be fine. Hikari-chan and I know each others' feelings, and I've promised to be a good friend because I want her to be happy. It's just going to take me a little time to learn the part, since I would have preferred to be so much more."

Tsubomi chose, for once, to be slightly bold. "If there's anything I can do to help, let me know. I want very much for _you_ to be happy."

Yaya looked curiously at the younger girl for a few seconds. "Thank you, Tsubomi-chan. As annoying as you can be sometimes when you're in nag mode, I really appreciate that. I know you at least used to have a crush on Hikari-chan. There was a time when I thought you might be a rival. Little did either of us know what would come galloping out of nowhere." Yaya winced at her own metaphor. "It must be hard working so closely with her and Amane-san with those feelings."

"So you think it was only Hikari-senpai that I liked?" Mounting frustration further emboldened Tsubomi.

"Wasn't it?" Yaya's expression was confused.

Tsubomi looked into Yaya's eyes for a few moments before determining Yaya still wasn't ready to get it. "Yaya no baka…" Tsubomi exclaimed more in vexation than anger, then turned and left the room, shaking her head.

"My, that went well," Momomi observed from the table where she and Tamao had returned to enjoy more tea as they quietly watched the spectacle unfold between the two girls.

"Young love is so much cuter on the outside looking in, isn't it, Momomi-san," Tamao posited before taking another sensual sip.

"Absolutely," Momomi replied.

"What is up with all of you, and especially her?" Yaya's own exasperation was apparent as she pointed a finger at the door. "Tsubomi-chan's always liked Hikari-chan, which is one of the things I found so annoying about her. And now she's acting like she likes _me_! I'm trying not to encourage her because I'm sure it's some kind of rebound thing, but you two aren't helping!"

Momomi and Tamao's eyes both got wide, and when they looked at each other they couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What?" Yaya insisted.

"You think _she's_ rebounding?" Tamao managed to get out.

"This is priceless." Momomi herself managed.

"Yaya, you idiot. Tsubomi-chan is all worried about YOU rebounding on HER! Especially after all the teasing, not to mention groping, you've been doing with her. Like that incident during the Étoile Coronation celebration when you both fell out of the stands much to the annoyance of your director." Tamao tried to explain.

"But I was just trying to cheer her up!" Yaya defended.

Tamao looked up in a 'give me strength' expression, then looked back at Yaya. "Yaya-chan, Tsubomi-chan is tsundere. I'm not sure you know what that means, but the harder she is on you, the more she likes you. Who, pray tell, is she hardest on in this world?"

"I know what a tsundere is," Yaya replied gruffly. Then the two observing girls could see the cogs start spinning, and realization eventually dawn. "You mean she's always liked me?"

"Duh!" came the reply in unison.

A dozen emotions passed over the black-haired Spican's face before settling on determination. "Um, excuse me but I think I have some apologizing to do."

"Indeed you do. Now go, but realize you owe us a play by play later. ALL the details, mind you!" Momomi demanded.

Yaya glared at her senpai. "You're the only one in this school more hentai than I am."

"Damn straight," the honey blonde readily admitted. "Now scram."

And Yaya proceeded to do just that.

"And then there were two. It appears our club lasted all of about two hours." Tamao observed as she drained the last of her tea.

"I suppose there is such a thing as too successful," Momomi agreed as she, too, finished off her tea.

"Are you sure things'll be fine between you and Kaname-san. The truth this time."

Momomi smiled. "She's got it bad, certainly. But eventually she'll come back to me. It was Shion-san herself that once noted we deserve each other." Momomi's smile widened to a grin.

"You make that sound X-rated."

"Indeed."

Tamao sighed. "So that leaves me."

"Indeed," Momomi repeated. "What's your plan."

"Watch and wait."

"That's all?" Momomi appeared disappointed.

"For now, yes. Love for some is about possession, and there's nothing wrong with that. For others it's about letting go." Tamao shrugged. "I just want Nagisa to be happy."

"Tamao-san, nice girls finish last."

"Perhaps they do, but at least they finish…and usually in one piece. Where I come from, there's something to be said for that."

Momomi looked thoughtful. "And just where would that be, Tamao-san?"

Tamao realized at that moment that she had said too much. "It's just a figure of speech, Momomi-san. I just meant to say that I've known people who fight so hard to get what they want, they never have fun along the way and end up miserable despite having achieved their intended goal. My philosophy has always been about enjoying the journey and not worrying about the finish line. I'll get there eventually, one way or the other."

"Nice words. Something tells me they will be tested a lot for as long as Nagisa-san is with us."

"Perhaps. Anyway, I really must be getting back to my room before room curfew. I'm not in the mood to be sneaking around trying avoid the Sisters tonight. I also may be nursing Nagisa through riding soreness. I'm pretty sure she's never ridden a horse before, and I know for a fact she didn't stretch before Shizuma-sama snatched her."

Momomi winced, indicating she knew exactly what Tamao was referring to. "You get along then. Thank you again for joining me this evening. It was truly lovely. I hope we can do this again sometime."

"As long as you bring more of your sister's 'failures', you can have me over anytime." Tamao grinned at the thought, and also in response to Momomi's smile. She then went over to hug the older girl, much as the Momomi had hugged her on Sunday night. Tamao then turned and made her way back to see if Nagisa had returned yet.

She hadn't.

In fact, it was after 10pm when Nagisa slipped quietly back in the room. Tamao had long since turned out the lights and placed herself in her bed, but never fell asleep. She pretended sleep for Nagisa's sake, knowing to do otherwise would just embarrass them both. She listened as Nagisa changed into night clothes, slid into bed, and was quiet a few moments.

"I don't know if you're really awake or asleep, Tamao-chan," Nagisa whispered such that Tamao could barely hear even in the silent room. "But if you are listening, just know that Shizuma-sama was again the perfect lady. Nothing happened."

Tamao then heard Nagisa turn over and, assumedly, go to sleep. Tamao found that she could do so now as well.

* * *

><p><strong>***Author's Note***<strong>

No OOC sharks have been jumped in the making of this chapter. If anything about the chapter doesn't quite feel right, think on the arc title. It was *very* carefully chosen.


	22. The Prince and The Queen: Afternoon Ride

**Voice of the Present  
>The Prince and The Queen<strong>

**Afternoon Ride**

* * *

><p>Saturday, Dec 2, 2006 7:00am<p>

"I'm still not sure I'll ever like being the center of attention," Konohana Hikari remarked to her friends at the breakfast table. The Étoile Cadette had just returned from standing at the front of the dining hall where she had led morning grace for the assembled students of all three schools who dormed in Strawberry Hall. As was custom, the Étoile, either Aînée or Cadette or both, led prayers at the morning and evening meal. It was just one of many public displays that were part and parcel of the position. Hikari had seen the former Aînée do it by herself all the previous year, but the reality of it was just now sinking in.

"I know," Hikari's Aînée, Ootori Amane, said with a sigh. "I'm used to being a center of attention for my skills on a horse, or perhaps athletics in general, but this is very different. I have never really enjoyed public speaking. The play this fall was perhaps the first time I've ever enjoyed being on stage, and that's more a testament to Shizuma-sama than myself. I'm not sure if I will ever really get used to it."

"It's a bit too late for this now, doncha think?" Nanto Yaya remarked with her trademark smirk, her head shaking. "If there was ever an Étoile pair who had plenty of chances to back out before they were committed, it's you two."

"Be fair, Yaya-senpai," Okuwaka Tsubomi defended. "They're still pretty new to this...we all are." That last was said as she looked down at her lap, self-consciously.

"I don't really mean to complain," Amane responded. "I'll do the job, of course. Like Hikari, I just don't think I'll ever be comfortable with it. I think Tamao-san would have been much better suited to this part of the job."

All four Spicans looked across the two tables to their left where said blue-haired Miatoran and former Aînée candidate Suzumi Tamao sat with Miator President Rokujō Miyuki, former Cadette candidate Aoi Nagisa, and former Étoile Aînée Hanazono Shizuma. From the looks of it, even without clearly hearing the words, it was obvious Tamao was busy making effective use of her skills of verbal persuasion and rhetoric. Tamao, Miyuki, and Nagisa were smiling…Shizuma appeared exasperated, but good natured in apparent defeat. Animated conversation from that table had become the norm over the past week, and there were now students actively vying to sit at tables near the front of the dining hall, near to the Presidents and the Étoile , whereas historically those tables had been last to fill save for those in positions of leadership or otherwise close to those in power.

_Someone should start selling tickets_, Yaya thought. _Tamao, Nagisa, and Shizuma appear to be the most engaging entertainment to grace Astraea Hill in years._

"I rest my case," Amane finished as the Spicans brought their collective attention back to their own table.

"I'll admit as a first year I can't really know for sure, but I have to believe every Étoile is different," Tsubomi proposed. "Not everyone can be a public speaker like Shizuma-sama or Tamao-san."

"I suppose not. Still, I wonder sometimes why I did this. I don't really like gardening, I don't like speaking at all, I don't like formal events, and the hurdles I now have to jump are political, not real." Amane scowled as she finished the litany. Before she could feel terribly down, though, she felt Hikari's hand take hers. The two Étoile shared a look which reminded them both of the main reason why they had done it.

The look wasn't lost on the others at the table. "You did it for each other. You also did it because everyone wanted you to," Yaya reminded. "To quote Kenjō Kaname, 'you were to chosen one'. Just seeing you in the role is enough for most people. I don't think most people care about much else. If it really bothers you, you could talk some more with Shizuma-sama." The raven-haired girl finished with a shrug, indicating her well-known and marked ambivalence for the previous Aînée.

"I'm sure we'll get more time to chat tomorrow, about that and a lot more. I also plan to speak with Tamao-san and Chikaru-san. Either of them could just as easily have been Aînée, and I hope they'll share their thoughts with me on the role. That said, it can wait for the weather to fail. My understanding is to expect 15 degree weather again today before it starts plummeting later in the week. I can't not spend the afternoon outdoors on Starbright given that."

"Are you going to spend the afternoon watching her, Hikarin?" Yaya asked, fairly certain of the answer.

"Yes and no, Yaya-chan. I'm going to spend the afternoon learning from her. I've asked her to teach me to ride."

Yaya's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"I want to learn everything I can about Amane-senpai," the blonde explained. "She's ridden horses since she was two years old. I'll never really know her until I can share that part of her life. I'll never be the rider she is, nor would I want to be, but I want to be able to leisure ride with her, as a partner alongside her."

"Is there a horse for you?" Tsubomi asked. "I thought all the horses in the stables had owners on the equestrian team who were rather protective."

"While that is true, I know the team very well and have permission from several of them to take their horses out and exercise them. In addition, many of the team members, those of more substantial means, pay others of less means to care for their horses, which includes exercising them. There is also Shizuma's L'éclair Noir, who I am personally caring for as a favor for my new friend and which I believe Hikari will be riding. Other than perhaps Starbright himself, that horse is probably the most intelligent and well-mannered in the stable. Shizuma agreed to share her last Thursday when I broached the idea of teaching Hikari and Nagisa to ride."

"Nagisa-san, too?" Tsubomi queried with widened eyes.

"Yes," Hikari responded, taking over the conversation seamlessly from her love, who had fallen behind in her meal due to all her talking. "Shizuma-sama shared she wants to ride more now that she has more time, and like me, Nagisa wants to share that with her. Amane-senpai offered to teach us both, although I suspect Nagisa will wait until spring given she's busy today, tomorrow is the handoff, and after that the weather is supposed to finally slip into winter. I doubt I'll get much riding practice until spring myself, especially since I'll need to focus on the greenhouse."

"It's best to wait until you can focus on riding regularly, otherwise the muscles never get used to it and you spend more time tortured by soreness than learning to ride," Tsubomi shared with a wistful smile.

"Are you one of those girls who dreams of being a horse princess?" Yaya teased.

"Not likely," Tsubomi said, switching to her usual historic disdain towards Yaya. "Horses are not nearly as romantic as many seem to make them. I've spent enough time mucking stables to know."

"You've actually spent time around horses, Tsubomi-chan?" Amane asked with interest.

"Since I was four."

Amane looked toward Hikari, who shrugged. Yaya's mouth was open, but nothing was coming out of it. It was clear neither of Tsubomi's close senpai had any clue about this part of Tsubomi's past.

"Why did you never mention it?" Amane continued.

"I never thought much of it. I'm not competitive level, if that's what you're asking. I can maneuver a horse, of course, and care for one, but I wouldn't trust myself in a jump, for example. I didn't think you'd be much interested since I don't want to compete, and honestly I wasn't sure how Hikari-senpai or Yaya-senpai would respond to the idea that I can ride."

"I think it's wonderful, Tsubomin! Would you be willing to join us this afternoon?" When Hikari saw doubt on her kohai's face, she added, "Please? If what you say is true and you're more a recreational rider, you might put me at ease as I try to learn."

"Well…" Tsubomi was clearly torn. She looked at Yaya, who was hanging her head, clearly drooping. "Yaya-senpai and I were planning to do something this afternoon. We hadn't decided on anything specific, though."

"Yaya-san, would you be willing to join us, too?" Amane offered. "I've been wanting to get to know you better, and this might be a great chance for all four of us to share an experience."

"I've never ridden a horse before," Yaya admitted tentatively.

"You can ride with me, Yaya-senpai," Tsubomi offered brightly, before realizing what she was saying and adding, "I mean, I wouldn't want you to feel left out or anything."

Yaya's expression belayed her discomfort with the idea. "Um, maybe you three should just go and have a fun afternoon."

"Yaya-chan, I really would like you to share this with us. It means a lot to me that we can share experiences like this. I want you to be as much a part of our experience as Étoile as Tsubomin." Hikari's looked to her friend was earnest.

Yaya sighed in defeat, then smiled weakly. "Okay, I'll come. Just don't expect much of me. I've never thought much of horses, and lately I've thought even less of them, no offense. I also feel kinda awkward now knowing Tsubomi-chan is a rider."

"You mean you don't want to be damsel to my prince?" Tsubomi teased.

"Something like that," Yaya said, wilting again.

"I'm sorry, Yaya-senpai," Tsubomi got serious again before Hikari could get the words out to remonstrate her serviteur again for her brusqueness. "That probably wasn't helpful."

"It was honest."

"Yaya-senpai, I'd really like to ride with you and share the experience with Amane-sama and Hikari-senpai. Yes, I know how to ride, but I'm pretty sure I'll look like a novice next to Amane-sama. We can both look foolish together, deal?" Tsubomi stuck out her hand to her senpai.

Yaya considered her kōhai for a few moments before smiling and taking the proffered hand. "Deal."

Smiles were had all around the table before those involved realized the room was quickly emptying now that Tamao and Nagisa had bolted out the door, the new unofficial signal that it was time to head to class. As was their habit, Shizuma and Miyuki remained sitting calmly together, finishing their morning tea as they waited for the room to completely clear. Apparently Shizuma had no intention of relinquishing her right as Étoile.

Amane and Hikari, on the other hand, had decided they wouldn't rely regularly on the 'roaming' privilege that came with their new title. It seemed too much to both of them like an abuse of power, although they had no desire to judge their predecessor. As one, the four at the table rose, picked up their books and papers, and made a brisk exit on their way to a morning full of classes at Saint Spica Girl's Institute.

* * *

><p>Saturday, Dec 2, 2006 12:30pm<p>

"Thank you again so much for doing this, Étoile-sama," Kiyashiki Momomi said with a formal bow to Amane and Hikari. The latter two had just stood before the assembled students of Spica in the school cafeteria during lunch after Saturday classes to encourage involvement at the Spica Day of Service that Spica Vice President Kenjo Kaname and Secretary Kiyashiki were coordinating for the following day. The Vice President was now speaking with students and coordinating with team leads while the Secretary saw to the formalities with the Étoile.

"It's no trouble at all, really," Hikari reassured her senpai, marveling for a moment at the amazing change that had come over the two student council members in the past two weeks. _Are these really the same two who preyed on me this Fall? _Aloud, she said, "I think it's wonderful you're making this happen. I'm sorry again that we'll all be busy with the handoff tomorrow," she motioned with her hand to Amane, Tsubomi, and Yaya, "and unable to attend until late, if at all."

"Oh, it's perfectly fine, Étoile-sama. I was there when your amazing serviteur deftly arranged that transfer despite all the tension between President Tōmori-san and Shizuma-sama, remember," Momomi smiled at the pink-haired kōhai in question, who blushed at the praise and tried to shrink into Yaya standing behind her. "This won't be the first time your Étoile responsibilities on behalf of all the schools pulls you away from just Spica. Seriously, your encouragement to all the students here today, and your offer of gentle reminders to the Strawberry boarders during dinner and breakfast prayers tonight and tomorrow, will be more than enough. Most event organizers count themselves lucky for just a blessing from the beautiful Étoile." Another broad smile, this time focused on Hikari who responded similarly to her kohai.

"We're happy to do it, Kiyashiki-san," Amane added, her hands supportively (and perhaps protectively) on her Cadette's shoulders. _Something about her feels too sweet_, Amane thought. _Still, I can't deny the positive impact she's had over the past week. Tsubomi was clear her new relationship with Yaya is due to Momomi and Tamao, and that's the best thing to happen since I got my memory back._ "Hopefully we'll be able to join you later in the day, when we're done with the Étoile formalities."

"That would be marvelous, although again I'll understand if it can't happen. You have lot to learn from Shizuma-sama and Nagisa-san I'm sure."

"Depending on when you start preparing lunches this evening, I may still be able to help with that," Hikari added hopefully.

"If it happens, that'll be great. Like with your plans, I don't know when mine will wrap up for the day either. Kaname and I are spending the afternoon with Tamao-san and Shizuma-sama of Miator."

Eyes got wide and jaws dropped among the assembled Étoile entourage. "Tamao…_and Shizuma_?" several voices said at once in wonder. "Like, together? And no Nagisa?" Yaya added.

"Yeah, I was pretty amazed too. There's quite a story behind it, which I doubt will live up to the reality this afternoon at the tennis courts. Tamao-san should be there with us tonight as well to help prepare lunches, and we might share if you can join us," Momomi teased coyly with a wink. "For now, though, you indicated you had places to be and I certainly don't want to keep our esteemed company waiting." Momomi curtsied with her short Spica uniform skirt and bounced…yes bounced…off to join Kaname.

"Did she just skip away like a carefree school girl?" Hikari asked no one in particular.

"I believe I can die now as I have truly seen everything," Yaya said in response.

Amane and Tsubomi responded with silence, lost in their own thoughts as they watched Momomi, smiling widely, effortlessly join conversation with the large group of younger classmates surrounding her lover.

*****PGBR*****

"Wow, you look amazing, Hikari-senpai," Tsubomi said appreciatively to the Cadette. Hikari had just finished settling in to the riding outfit which her Aînée, Amane, and presented her with as a gift the previous night. As was often the case now, Tsubomi had helped her figure out certain aspects of the unfamiliar clothes. Yaya had started teasing her, thankfully privately, about her newfound inability to keep her hands off Hikari. _I'm just doing my job_, Tsubomi reasoned weakly at the time to Yaya and now to herself in her mind. _Can I help it if dressing the Cadette is part of it?_

"Tsubomin, is something wrong?" Hikari asked.

Tsubomi realized then that her face was hot, and almost certainly blushing. _Dammit!_ "Oh, it's nothing. Just all the standing up and down I've just been doing." Tsubomi could see over Hikari's shoulder at Yaya smirking. The raven-haired girl then had the temerity to wink when they made private eye contact. _I'm going to kill you_, she thought forcefully at her recently confessed. She then allowed an evil smile to touch her lips, "I think it's time to get Yaya-senpai ready now."

The smirk vanished from Yaya's face as Hikari turned to face her roommate and all attention descended on her. "Um, I don't have anything really appropriate," Yaya said weakly.

"Don't you have some pairs of jeans?" Tsubomi suggested. "The most loose pair would be the best."

"I don't think she has a loose pair, Tsubomi-chan," Hikari responded, saving her roommate the trouble of describing her rather unpractical wardrobe.

"I may have a solution," a deeper voice came from near the door to the outside. All three girls then remembered the door had been left open when Amane had left for her room to dress herself. Hikari and Tsubomi had prepared Hikari in the bathroom, as was their habit. "If you don't mind wearing someone else's clothes today, I think you and Noriko have very close measurements. I'm almost certain you could wear hers, and I know she's in her room right now as I just spoke with her moments ago." Amane then slipped out.

"So what are you going to wear, Tsubomin?" asked Yaya into the resulting silence.

"I don't have formal riding clothes, but apparently unlike you, I have jeans which I've ridden in before. Most of my riding has been done in jeans, actually, since I ride for pleasure and not competition. I think you've already learned that I'm one for practical over appearance since I've never had much going for me in that department anyway." The last was said with a scowl.

"You have a flair for the appearance things, Tsubomin," Hikari inserted in her defense. "You're doing a marvelous job as our serviteur."

"That's because you'd look amazing in a burlap sack, Hikari-senpai. And Amane-sama is as easy to dress as a boy. It's not like I have to do much."

Tsubomi had been so busy feeling sorry for herself and focusing on Hikari that she hadn't noticed Yaya sliding up on her from behind. She suddenly felt enveloped by arms around her stomach, her back pulled against a soft body. "I agree with Hikarin. You sell yourself short, Tsubomin. I think you're very pretty, and your efforts to make Hikari beautiful are astounding." The last was said with a tightening of the embrace and a nuzzle in her hair.

Tsubomi blushed furiously, but didn't move to break the embrace until Amane turned the corner and entered the room again.

"What do you think?" Amane said as she displayed an outfit identical to hers and Hikari's, but clearly cut for a more…voluptuous…figure.

"I think it might well work," Tsubomi said as she smoothly slipped away from Yaya and to her blue-haired senpai. She took all the pieces from Amane and turned to Yaya. "Shall we go try them on you?" She offered.

"You're going to dress me, too? My, this whole riding thing has suddenly become interesting after all." Yaya said in full flirt mode.

Tsubomi's blush returned with a vengeance. "Yaya-senpai no baka! I just want to get us out to the stable before dark, and I don't trust you not to dawdle the warm afternoon away."

"I suppose I'm guilty as charged. Well, I shall sacrifice myself for the good of the group." Yaya moved forward to shoo her kōhai into the bathroom. "It's a tough job yielding myself to your harsh treatment, but someone must do it." Yaya then winked at the Étoile couple as she pulled the door to the bathroom mostly closed, her manner exactly as Tsubomi did when dressing Hikari.

*****PGBR*****

Given all the delays in the cafeteria and again in finding outfits, it was about 1pm when the girls finally made it out to the Spica stables. Fortunately, the day was turning out exactly as predicted. The sun was shining brightly, if perhaps low to the horizon given the early December date, and the temperature was easily already approaching the expected 15 degrees.

"That outfit really does become you, Yaya-chan," Hikari said in admiration of her roommate as Tsubomi and Amane prepared the horses for the afternoon. Time was short and it was determined that the time for learning how to saddle up a horse would be later. After taking the ibuprofen proffered by Amane, intended to prevent soreness, the two novice riders had chosen to slip a distance away to talk and perform the suggested stretches, leaving Tsubomi and Amane to 'talk shop'. It was clear Amane was excited to learn more of her serviteur's experience with horses, and Hikari suspected there'd be a lot of discussion that would just mystify her and intimidate Yaya.

"Um, thank you," Yaya said uncertainly, uncharacteristically shy. She had to agree the owner of the outfit shared very similar measurements. It took very little tucking to make it work for length, and was only moderately tight in the chest. Looking at herself in the mirror back in their bathroom, she had been surprised at how fetching she did look in the outfit. _I wonder if I had been a rider if I would have been able to attract Hikari? _Yaya regretted the thought as soon as she thought it, knowing full well there was more to Hikari's attraction for the Prince of Spica than horses or riding outfits. _It's also not fair to Tsubomi. If it turns out I'm not really over Hikari, then I really am just rebounding on her, and that would be just cruel._

Yaya looked up to see her dearest friend staring intently at her with a mixed expression of questioning and concern. "I'm fine, Hikarin. I'm just anxious. I've never ridden a horse before. It clearly means a lot to you three, but for me I'm just along for the ride, so to speak. I'm afraid of appearing foolish, especially now to Tsubomin. I'm not going to be much of a senpai this afternoon, and I'm kinda afraid she'll be disappointed." _All true_, Yaya admitted to herself.

Hikari nodded. "I know it's not the same since I'm _supposed_ to be the damsel to Amane-senpai's Prince in this case, but I do understand. I worry sometimes that Amane will see me as too weak or helpless…too incapable. It may have attracted her at first, but I'm sure it could get old after a while. It's why I'm going to take charge of the greenhouse, and why I'm going to work very hard to learn to ride on my own. I want to learn to ride _beside_ her as her partner, not _with_ her like a child. Don't forget, too, that despite Tsubomi's teasing this morning, Amane and Tsubomi are preparing a horse for you right from the start. No one expects you to ever ride as a child with Tsubomi like I have, and likely will again, with Amane-senpai. Just look over there," Hikari motioned at the two tacking up the horses, "Tsubomi is personally preparing yours, probably with more care than her own. I think that says a lot for Tsubomi's own feelings."

Yaya's attention turned to watch the two working diligently about 50 meters away. Amane had introduced them to the four horses that that would be ridden today, and identified who would ride which one. Yaya was already familiar with the snow white Starbright, and also with Shizuma's jet black L'éclair Noir given the events of the past Thursday. Those _two horses seem to belong together_, Yaya mused_. No wonder Hikari will be riding her. _Amane was personally seeing to their two horses, and similar to what Hikari had said about Tsubomi, Amane clearly was paying far more attention to checking the straps on L'éclair Noir than Starbright. _She's taking no chances, especially given what happened two weeks ago._

Yaya's attention then turned to Tsubomi. Tsubomi had tacked up Icarus and Morning Star, although Amane had helped with lifting the saddles. Like Amane, Tsubomi was intently checking every hook and strap on Icarus, the horse destined for Yaya this afternoon. _Hikari's right._

At that moment, Tsubomi apparently determined all looked right to her and called over Amane to check her work. Amane did her own thorough double-check of both horses and seemingly found no fault with it. Tsubomi's excited "arigatou" at the praise was audible even at Yaya's distance. Yaya smiled to see the girl's unrestrained happiness, something rare for the infamous tsundere. _If riding makes her this happy, maybe I really do want to learn._

Yaya then turned to Hikari and saw her roommate smiling broadly toward her, as if she had been an appreciative audience to Yaya's thoughts this whole time. "Am I that transparent?" Yaya asked, knowing full well what the blonde was thinking.

"Yes," was the simple reply, along with a wider smile. Something then caught Hikari's eye and her attention shifted past Yaya toward where Amane and Tsubomi were. Yaya knew that look, and knew without turning that Amane was approaching and the two had caught each others' eyes.

_I wonder if I'll ever share such deep feelings with someone?_ Yaya mused. She then turned her face in the same direction and watched Tsubomi walking. While the look they shared came nowhere near to the passion between Hikari and Amane, Yaya still felt warm inside, and ironically protective given the circumstances, from the look she and her kōhai shared as Tsubomi approached with their two horses for the day.

"Is something wrong, Yaya-senpai," Tsubomi said as she came within comfortable speaking distance. She looked a little self-conscious under Yaya's gaze.

"Nothing at all. So, Icarus is ready to be subjected to me?" Yaya changed the subject to focus on the task at hand, rather than her confused thoughts.

*****PGBR*****

The four girls had been riding perhaps a bit over 30 minutes and Yaya already suspected she'd be feeling this for days despite the pre-meds and the stretches. She had seen Nagisa limping last night and had been told by Hikari why that would be so, although she was also told Nagisa had the benefit of neither stretches nor ibuprofen before her unsuspecting snatching by Shizuma. Still, already the experience had turned out to be worth it. Tsubomi was a surprisingly gentle trainer, given her usual penchant for making Yaya feel like an idiot at any misstep...real or imagined. She had slowly walked Yaya through the process of properly mounting a horse, and directed her through the basics of various speeds of forward movement, changing direction, and stopping. Yaya had been surprised to learn just how little the reigns actually were to be used. Despite what the movies showed, a "less is more" approach appeared best with well trained and bred horses like the ones they were riding. Icarus actually seemed to guide himself for the most part, and both Amane and Tsubomi encouraged her to allow this. _I'm actually enjoying myself_, she had to admit.

She looked over at Tsubomi next to her and realized the younger girl had been contemplating her. Given how she immediately shifted her expression from something Yaya couldn't fathom to her usual disdain, Yaya suspected it must have been pretty deep…and likely embarrassing. _Ever the tsundere_, Yaya thought and decided to simply smile lightly and redirect her attention forward again. _Nothing to be gained, and much to be lost, by pushing the issue._

As much as Yaya enjoyed looking at her new girlfriend, she had to admit the familiar scenery of the woods surrounding the Astraea facilities was quite different from up here. _I've wandered these woods so many times, several times early on with amorous company where I paid really close attention to my surroundings as I made my away along, and I never really knew it like this._

"It really does look different from higher up, doesn't it Yaya-chan?" Hikari slowed L'éclair Noir slightly to allow Yaya to naturally come side by side with her.

Yaya noted the action for future use, realizing with surprise that she was already in her mind expecting future riding. "You're reading my mind, Hikarin. Amane-sama," Yaya called ahead to the leader of the group, "I must admit you win. I am enjoying myself." She smiled as the older girl looked back.

"I'm glad to hear that, Yaya-san. I don't often get to ride for pleasure like this, and I'm having a lot of fun, too."

Yaya looked back over at Hikari, who was looking back and forth from Amane to Yaya, clearly happy to see the two not only on good terms, but finding enjoyment together in the same activity.

"If Hikari and Yaya-san are up for picking up the pace, we can try and make it to the waterfall with enough time to enjoy it before it gets too dark," Amane continued, calling back to the other girls.

"Waterfall?" Yaya and Tsubomi intoned together.

"I think Amane-senpai is talking about where we ended up last Thursday with Shizuma-sama and Nagisa-san. It's very pretty, but I agree we'll need to plan to return before dark. Shizuma-sama and Amane-senpai were fine riding in just moonlight, but I'm not nearly so brave."

"Never fear," Amane responded, having slowed to join the others for the conversation. "I wouldn't push you too fast, Hikari." Again, they shared 'their look', and Yaya and Tsubomi waited in respectful silence for them to come up for air. "I'm not sure even Tsubomi-chan would be comfortable doing that, especially over ground she's only ridden once."

Tsubomi simply nodded emphatically in agreement.

"If we can make it there and back before dark, and with plenty of time to enjoy it, I think it'd be marvelous to share the waterfall with our best friends." Hikari looked at Yaya with a big smile as she said this, and Yaya gratefully smiled back for the sentiment. She then turned her smile across Yaya to Tsubomi, before returning her gaze back to the raven-haired girl. "Yaya-chan, do you feel comfortable going faster?"

"I'm willing to try if Tsubomin thinks I'm ready." Yaya turned her head to the other side, to look at the kohai.

Tsubomi looked ahead for a moment at what looked to be well-worn ground, then thoughtfully back to Yaya before settling her eyes across the roommates at Amane. "If you're sure there isn't anything that might snag us, I'm up for it. I know it might seem a strange arrangement, but should we go in front and have them follow? It'll be easier since their horses will essentially make their way on their own behind ours."

Amane raised one eyebrow as she again reassessed the youngest member of the group. "That's an excellent idea, Tsubomi-chan. I'll be honest, I'm becoming aware of just how unused to working with new riders I am. It may be that you're a better teacher for Hikari than I am."

Tsubomi once again flushed with praise from Amane. Yaya felt a tinge of jealousy that the Prince could so easily and frequently get such a reaction from the pink-haired girl, but she immediately realized the folly of it and tamped it down. _You have your own strengths, Yaya-baka_, she admonished herself. _Don't let jealousy ruin this too._

"Well then, unless Hikari or Yaya-san have concerns?" Aname looked in turn to both roommates, who remained silent. "Okay Tsubomi-chan," Amane said with a grin reminiscent of the one the girls had seen on her face as she dove in on Thursday to snatch Hikari, "let's cover some ground." She urged Starbright on first to the briskest of walks, and then a slow gallop as she watched to see that Tsubomi was able to maintain herself beside her on Morning Star, and back to ensure the two newest riders and their steeds were keeping up. As the pace became steady, she looked across again to Tsubomi and found her grin mirrored back, exhilaration apparent_. She's better than she's letting on. I can tell she's holding back_, Amane thought to herself with some pride. _She's a natural. Hopefully Hikari learns quickly because I'm really enjoying wilderness riding alongside someone I care for. _That last thought troubled her, as she realized her feelings for Tsubomi were taking on the same tone as those she still had for Nagisa ever since the events of summer break when the younger Miatoran had helped her care for Starbright and Amane had sensed a difference in the redhead from all the other Miator girls she had known, although the reasons were somewhat different. _Before Hikari, I never felt like this for any other girl, now it seems I'm falling for every cute girl in sight_, she thought to herself in annoyed exasperation as she fixed her gaze forward instead of toward the strangely increasingly fascinating pink-haired girl on her right.

*****PGBR*****

"Wow, this really is pretty!" Yaya expressed in amazement as she took in the secluded little spot that was hidden well behind Astraea Hill. An underground spring came to the surface at this spot high on a rock formation and then cascaded down as a small waterfall before meandering off as a stream toward the ocean in the direction of Astraea Hill, generally paralleling the path they had taken to get here. The space in front of the waterfall and for about 20 meters in a half-circle around it had been cleared over the years.

"This is a long-time favorite spot of the equestrian club, although many others from the schools come here as well. I think the Miator hiking club uses this as the overnight destination for their annual camping hike in the summer. It's not part of the Astraea grounds, rather it is part of a prefecture wildlife preserve behind the schools, so occasionally we've encountered others here, even men. No vehicles are allowed, and no horses except ours, so it's not common. I just mention it in case you were to get the idea to come here on your own." That last was said as Amane looked toward Tsubomi. _You'd have no problem getting here on your own, would you?_ The kohai seemed to understand what Amane was intimating as she responded with a shrug/nod that seemed to indicate both 'yes I could' and 'thanks for the warning'.

The look _was_ lost on the other two girls, as was made clear by Yaya's response, "No worries there, Amane-sama. I don't think I'd be able to find this place again on a map, assuming I could get a horse to take me here without your help." Hikari, who was standing with her roommate, nodded emphatically in agreement.

Amane and Tsubomi settled the four horses alongside the trees at the point where the stream left the clearing and the path they had ridden began. They then returned to where the other two girls had sat themselves near the base of the waterfall. Amane placed herself behind Hikari and immediately wrapped her arms around her love. The movement look practiced, and Yaya suspected the same motions had played out on Thursday. Hikari leaned back into Amane, and the oldest girl sat her chin on Hikari's right shoulder.

Yaya suspected any attempt at such overt affection at this stage toward Tsubomi wouldn't be well received, so she resisted her usual urges. _I've screwed up one relationship by being too forward, I need to be more careful this time._ Still, she noted Tsubomi was leaning back with her hands spread behind her to each side, supporting herself. Yaya sat herself next to Tsubomi's right in a similar fashion and placed her hand over Tsubomi's right hand with her left. The contact wasn't broken, and Yaya relaxed as she looked again at her classmates.

Hikari and Amane were snuggling together in a way that made Yaya uncomfortable on several levels. First off it was Hikari, and her feelings were still pretty raw in that direction. Then there was the intimacy being shared, an intimacy she was used to in her relationships but which she knew was too much, too soon, for what was germinating between her and Tsubomi. Her frustration mounted, but she didn't feel she had any way out, so she just sighed and looked over at Tsubomi.

Tsubomi seemed to also be pondering the more advanced couple. Yaya decided it best to just leave the younger girl to her thoughts and instead started to examine the waterfall in more detail, losing her thoughts in the sound of water running over rocks.

Suddenly, Yaya was called back to reality by Tsubomi's hand briefly squeezing hers before being withdrawn. The sensation was so unexpected, Yaya sat straight up in startlement before looking over to Tsubomi to see she was standing up. Yaya was rising as well when she heard Tsubomi's voice carry over the babbling of the water.

"Étoile-sama, if you don't mind, I think Yaya-senpai and I will take a little walk." Amane seemed ready to say something, but Tsubomi had already predicted it. "We'll just walk along the stream for a little bit, then turn right back around. We can't get lost."

Amane seemed satisfied at that. Hikari looked like she wanted to say more, but stayed quiet. Yaya suspected she sensed a little guilt from her roomie. "Tsubomi-chan's just being considerate of my thighs," Yaya shared while rubbing the insides of her legs, as if confiding something she had wanted to keep a secret. "I just need to walk the soreness out and we don't want to take you two away from this lovely place. I'm sorry for being so much trouble." That last, she said with an apologetic bow. _There, that way she can just enjoy herself without feeling like she's doing something wrong._

Yaya's words had the desired effect as Hikari smiled and mouthed a silent "Arigatou" to the two girls standing.

Yaya then chose to be a bit bold and took hold of Tsubomi's hand as they turned to walk back past the horses in the direction they had ridden.

*****PGBR*****

"Thank you, Tsubomin, for getting us out of there," Yaya said with a grateful smile. Yaya had loosened her grip on Tsubomi's hand once they left the clearing, but Tsubomi had made no effort to break the contact. For someone used to far closer contact than handholding during a walk, Yaya was amazed at the strength of the warmness she felt inside herself at the simple connection. _What are you doing to me, kohai?_

"Actually, I should thank you for providing Hikari-senpai so smooth an out. If it hadn't been for you, she would have felt guilty for driving us away, which isn't what I wanted at all." Tsubomi looked over at Yaya with a smile before adding, "I'm surprised you were so perceptive. You're usually thicker than that." Any sting Yaya might have felt at the words were relieved by the brief, barely perceptible but unmistakable, squeeze she felt from the speaker's hand.

"Well, you did set me up for it, serviteur de l'étoile. If you're going to take such good care of your charges, how can I not but do my part to support you, milady." Yaya finished with a flourishing European bow worthy of a Shakespearean play, courtesan to lady, never breaking the hand contact. Without rising, she lifted her eyes to see Tsubomi blushing again, a shy smile on her face, clearly unsure how to respond for once.

_Amane-sama can get a groupie smile from her at will, but this look…this smile…is all mine._

Yaya decided to be slightly bolder and drew Tsubomi's hand to her lips and kissed it above the knuckle, before rising again and gently coaxing the hand, and the girl attached to it, along into a walk again. Yaya chose to leave the moment alone and kept her attention, and her eyes, to the path ahead. Tsubomi's now measurably tightened hold on her hand the only indication she needed that all was well.

*****PGBR*****

The rest of the walk was done in silence. Yaya and Tsubomi somehow knew at the same moment when the time to turn around had arrived. They simply found themselves looking into each other's eyes at the same moment, smiled shyly, and switched hands as they turned around to walk back. They then just enjoyed the sounds of the forest in winter…together…hand now tightly in hand. As they approached the clearing, Yaya removed her hand from Tsubomi's and "suddenly discovered" a desperate need to cough loudly. Tsubomi initially looked concerned, before realizing the hacking cough was quite contrived, and the reason why. She then smiled at her own folly, even as she found herself briefly running her now orphaned hand along Yaya's back in real sympathy for the fake cough. Yaya smiled back at the younger girl and winked before returning her hand to Tsubomi's and following her kohai into the clearing.

Amane and Hikari were arranged quite chastely when the girls entered the clearing. Whether they had been so when Yaya announced their arrival, the wandering pair would never know. Amane was now sitting, leaning back against a large rock near the stream, with Hikari laying face up on the ground, head in Amane's lap and looking up at her love.

"Did you have a pleasant walk?" Amane asked as they approached, smile widening a bit as she noted the continuing firm handhold between the two returning girls.

"Very much so," Yaya answered. "The sun shining through the leafless trees is lovely. The sound of crunchy leaves mixed with the babbling brook really was very relaxing."

"I feel the same as Yaya-senpai," Tsubomi shared. "It was like a whole different place than when we rode along that path. I'm glad I got to experience both walking and riding."

"So, did _you_ both enjoy yourselves," Yaya managed to put an emphasis on the word 'enjoy' that took the simple term into censorable territory. She felt Tsubomi's hand loosen briefly enough for the young one to flick her finger against Yaya's palm, before renewing the previous grip.

Yaya didn't feel chastened in the slightest, however, as she watched her roommate and her senior look deeply into each others eyes with a smile which spoke volumes about what had happened while they had been alone.

Yaya was getting ready to tease some more when she felt herself pulled by her handhold with Tsubomi back toward the entrance of the clearing. She looked up into Tsubomi's eyes to see the girl shaking her head and frowning. When they got to the horses, Yaya said, "Tsubomi, you realize what they've been up to, right?"

"Probably not as much as you do, I'll admit, but perhaps more than you think I do," Tsubomi answered.

"Then why'd you do that. They deserve to be teased."

"No, Yaya, they don't. If you want, you can call me old fashioned. Still, they're the Étoile . What might be worth teasing in others needs to be treated with dignity in their case. You can't be so dense as to not realize it can't be known they've crossed the line?"

Yaya looked was puzzled, and looked it.

"People look up to the Étoile as being pure. Part of their authority comes from that. On top of that, a lot of the girls of Spica harbor crushes toward Amane-sama, as well as secret, or not so secret, envy against Hikari-sama. If it were confirmed that the relationship between them wasn't white as a lily, it would really harm them and the schools."

It really hadn't occurred to Yaya that there might be mass attraction toward Amane given she had no interest at all in the boyish senpai, but thinking back to the circus that used to happen when Amane came to school each day, she couldn't argue with Tsubomi's assessment. "Where did you figure this out from?"

"Tamao-san. She suspected what might be up after Thursday based on something Nagisa-san said when she got back that night. Tamao-san also warned Nagisa-san to be discrete, and I have to believe Shizuma-sama knows full-well how things must be. Other than you, I think my main worry are the Étoile themselves."

"Why are you worried about us," Hikari asked after hearing the last when she arrived close enough for voice to carry over the sound of water.

Tsubomi looked down nervously, clearly not knowing how to broach the topic but definitely wanting to.

"She was correcting some of my behavior and helping me understand a very wise point. Tsubomin may be a violent, annoying kōhai tsundere, but you have one amazingly smart and perceptive serviteur de l'étoile." Tsubomi looked up uncertainly into Yaya's eyes at this statement, and Yaya smiled back while also briefly squeezing their handhold. Yaya marveled at the new language the two were developing in that physical link between them. They'd only been doing it for an hour, and Yaya already couldn't imagine life without it. She regretted they wouldn't always be able to hold hands like this.

Yaya then turned her attention back to Hikari, who was looking questioningly at Yaya. Amane had since come to join them, and stood behind Hikari, hands on her shoulders. Yaya proceeded to explain Tamao's logic as relayed via Tsubomi, with her own flair for the humorous amorous thrown in to hopefully take the edge off the harsh assessment. After she was done, Hikari turned her head to look up behind her at Amane. The two seemed to have a conversation then and there, with no words being said. Yaya was left to wonder if the Étoile shared something visually that Yaya and Tsubomi were developing via the tactile sense. Her thoughts wandered for a moment along those lines before being brought back by Hikari turning her head back to Yaya and sighing.

"You're right. As much as I don't want to admit it for what it means for us, Tamao-san, as usual, is amazingly perceptive and wise. Tsubomi-chan, I can see why you were uncomfortable broaching this with us, but please know we need you to feel free to say anything…and we mean anything at all…to us, at least in private. Yaya-chan, hopefully you can help her there since I know you have no difficulties saying what's on your mind." That last was said with a disarming smile, and although Yaya knew it referred back to her spectacular lack of discretion in the moment, Yaya for once felt no sting from it.

"I'll do my best," Yaya said, and was rewarded by a squeeze from Tsubomi. Yaya smiled despite herself, eliciting a quizzical look from Hikari which Yaya chose to ignore. "I want you both to be the most successful E'toile ever, as well as the happiest couple. I hope I can help you achieve both."

"We're depending on you for it, Yaya-chan," Amane added as she began preparing the horses. Yaya felt Tsubomi lightly squeeze and then release their connection, leaving Yaya feeling surprisingly empty despite her full understanding of why the girl had to focus now on the horses.

Hikari seemed to pick up this time on what was happening and drew Yaya aside slightly with a hand on Yaya's arm. "I feel the same way when Amane-senpai and I can't look at each other. It's like suddenly I'm half a person."

The two roommates shared a knowing smile. "I'm glad you understood what Tsubomin and I were trying to say, and aren't upset at me for saying it."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Yaya-chan. This isn't the first sacrifice we'll be making for our decision to be Étoile this year. In any case, we have friends like you and Tsubomi-chan, and Nagisa-san and Tamao-san, to help cover for us so we can have a little fun at times." That last was said with a wink. She then got serious for a moment, "And we have you and your teasing to keep us humble. When it's just the four of us, I think we need that."

Yaya smiled conspiratorially back at her best friend. "Hopefully you don't come to regret saying that."

*****PGBR*****

The sun was setting behind the four riders as they approached the edge of the cleared Astraea grounds. They had ridden briskly at first with Tsubomi again in front with Amane, then settled the horses into a gentle walk with the two natural couples each again side by side once it was clear they'd get back to Astraea Hill by sunset. During the initial dash, Yaya had noticed some looks between Amane and Tsubomi that troubled her. _I'm sure I'm just paranoid after watching Hikari get yanked out from under me, but something in that look doesn't feel right to me. _She dismissed the thought, though, as soon as the rearrangement happened and she found Tsubomi reaching over and linking hands even as they rode.

_All is right with my world right now,_ Yaya thought contentedly.

When the girls arrived back at the stable, Amane and Tsubomi moved away with the horses into the light of the stable to begin a brush down and perform proper daily care for all four of them. They were already beginning to speak animatedly about the various horses in the stable and care techniques. It was clear they were going to be a while if left to their own devices. Hikari pulled Yaya aside and said, "Why don't we leave those two to work on the horses and go clean up so we can help Momomi-san with the lunches for tomorrow?"

_Are you sure that's such a good idea, Hikari?_ Yaya thought as she looked after the oldest and youngest of their group. Aloud, though, she said, "If you think that's the best thing for us to do. I'm here to support you, Étoile-sama."

Hikari looked at Yaya, unsure whether her friend was being humorous, serious, or sarcastic.

With a last look toward the stable, Yaya turned to Hikari and motioned for her to lead on toward Strawberry Hall. _If I can't trust Tsubomi, there's no sense in my feelings for her anyway. And I can't believe Amane would screw up what she has with Hikari. I really am certain in my heart that she loves her. I'm probably just being paranoid anyway._

* * *

><p><strong>***Author's Note***<strong>

I use metric in my stories given that is what would be used by Japanese schoolgirls. 15'C = 60'F. Keep in mind also that Japanese kids go to school for half-days on many Saturdays.

I occasionally use a shortening of the 'chan' affectionate when used with those whose names end in 'i'. When a name ends in 'i', for example Hikari, it is considered perfectly acceptable in the most affectionate (closest friends) circumstances to dispense with the "cha" and simply say Hikarin or Tsubomin. This only works when the name ends in 'i'.


	23. Serpents in Eden: Community Service

**Voices of the Present  
>Serpents in Eden<strong>

**Community Service**

* * *

><p>Saturday, Dec 2, 2006 7:00am<p>

"Tennis partner?" Hanazono Shizuma repeated Tamao's words in surprise.

"Exactly," Suzumi Tamao responded. "Spica's Vice President and Secretary invited me to play tennis with them this afternoon after classes, challenged me actually, although the tone should be friendly. The more I thought about it, the more my thoughts came back to you, Shizuma-sama. I remember you as quite the player during my first year." Tamao allowed a long pause, before adding with a slight lift at the edge of her lips, "Tennis, I mean."

Shizuma had been thoughtful before that last quip. At the sound of her friend, Rokujō Miyuki, snorting her latest sip of tea as she stifled laughter at Tamao's finish, Shizuma glared at her blue-haired kōhai. Tamao simply looked back with the oh-so-sweet, innocent smile on her face that can only be achieved by a girl in her early to mid-teens. Their mutual friend, Aoi Nagisa, simply looked back and forth between the two of them, sure she missed something but, as usual, unsure just what.

After a few more moments, Shizuma recognised Tamao had won the round and chose to move on. "You know all too well that I played tennis during my first three years at Miator, and prior to that in primary school. I also was in track. Is a 100 meter dash and javelin throw next on the list?"

Tamao ignored the latter, but jumped on the former. "You didn't just play, you were Captain of the Miator junior grades team. Remember, I was on the team the last year you played." Tamao gracefully side-stepped mentioning the reasons why Shizuma would remember such a thing as well as why it was her last year playing. In particular, bringing up Sakuragi Kaori in particular in a light conversation in this group was sure to decidedly darken the mood.

"I stopped playing for a reason," Shizuma admitted, likewise sidestepping the details. "You also were junior grades team captain in your third year and gave it up last year rather than continue on the senior team, I believe. Why the interest now?"

"Kiyashiki Momomi and Kenjō Kaname have been thorns in a lot of peoples' sides for the past year," Tamao began, leaning forward and speaking quietly enough to hopefully avoid being heard by the students who, over the past week, had begun arraying themselves around the Miator President's table for a front-row seat to the show which had played out daily for a week now, since the Monday after the election of the new Étoile. "That said, when Tōmori Shion graduates, they're going to be the power at Spica next year. There's just no one else with their authority or personal gravity other than the Étoile, and they're not really interested in school politics. I really get the sense they're trying to rehabilitate themselves, especially after the tennis match two weeks ago where Kenjō-san confessed her feelings and then challenged Amane-sama to run for Étoile. Momomi-san is reaching out to me, and given I suspect she'll be Spica President next year, I really want to do whoever from the fifth year ends up as Miator's president next year the favor of building some good will with them."

Shizuma and Miyuki shared a look, bringing both of their thoughts back to their previous discussion about the future of said Miator presidency. It was clear Miyuki wanted to encourage Tamao, and Miyuki practically willed Shizuma to agree to Tamao's plan. "If this is for Miator, then why not Miyuki?" Shizuma offered as she looked over her teacup at her friend, the edges of her own lips curling just slightly. _Serve!_

"Need I remind you, Shizuma, that my duties continue until I am relieved by the next Miator President in late February. I have duties after classes this afternoon, as do your other friends, Hitomi-san and Mizuho-san. You now do not." Miyuki's smile clearly indicated she was relishing the chance to push back on Shizuma.

Shizuma's look now was almost a pout. "Nagisa?"

"Don't try to guilt her into this, Shizuma-sama. She has to finish the greenhouse preparations as you well know. Come on, Shizuma-sama. Wouldn't it be nice for once to be on the same side?"

At that moment, Nagisa placed her hand on Shizuma's arms and gave her silver-haired love a hopeful smile. "Please, Shizuma-sama?" This endgame had actually been planned earlier that morning between the roommates in case Shizuma was resistant, and Nagisa was pulling it off like a charm…without a hint of it being planned or contrived.

Shizuma looked down at the redhead and sighed. "Okay," she began again before turning to look at Tamao with her strange mix of both mild annoyance and her usual grace. "I'll do it."

"Fanatastic, Shizuma-sama!" Tamao responded, and Nagisa leaned over to snuggle Shizuma's arm as her own reward to her beloved. Tamao broke her attention from the two lovers to thank Miyuki and bring up the next topic. "Thank you, Miyuki-san," Tamao continued with the Miator President, using the more familiar first name as she had been encouraged to do now after the Étoile election. "My next request actually involves you, or rather the President of Miator."

Miyuki put down her teacup and gave her kohai her full, formal attention.

"As you may have heard through other channels, the Spica student council is holding a Day of Service tomorrow from 10am until 4pm. Because of the leave of absence of Groundskeeper Uchida-san, general maintenance of the schools has been limited since last spring and there's a lot that hasn't been getting done. Secretary Kiyashiki of Spica and I have taken note of this and, starting first with Spica, we thought it would be helpful, and respectful of Spica senpai Uchida-sensei, to do our best to bring things back to good condition, or at least catalog what needs doing, before she returns early next year."

Miyuki looked thoughtful and encouraged Tamao to continue.

"Under the general heading of 'many hands make for light work' I would like to encourage as many of my Miator peers as possible to participate in tomorrow's effort at Spica. The expectation would be that Spica would do the same for Miator when our turn comes up, assuming you support this, soon after we return from the Christmas and New Years break. I've brought the topic up with Chikaru-san, and she'll be encouraging Le Rim's support as well. Knowing that she's been helping with grounds maintenance in Uchida-sensei's stead, I also asked Miator's Oosaki-sensei if she'd help us and she'll be there tomorrow, and also for Miator and Le Rim when the time comes. What I need now is the support of the Miator Student Council so that we can solicit involvement in the cafeteria at lunch today. Kiyashiki-san will be requesting the Étoile to encourage involvement during mealtime prayers tonight and tomorrow, and I have to expect they'll agree." Without taking her eyes off Miyuki, Tamao waved her hand generally at the table, two to the right, where the Étoile were engaged in conversation with Hikari's closest friends.

Miyuki paused a moment before responding. "You have a really well thought-out plan here. I'm surprised you didn't bring it to me sooner."

Tamao blushed in apparent embarrassment. "Kiyashiki-san has been considering this for only a few days, but it was only yesterday, when the two of us spoke, that we decided we could actually make it work. We then realized it had to happen quickly because term exams before the break start happening in two weeks and people will be studying next weekend. If we want to have time to do this for all three schools before Uchida-sensei returns in February, we need to get moving. Since two of the three Spica student council officers were on the planning team, and they were able to quickly get President Tōmori's support, we decided to run with it on short notice. We'll work with whatever we get tomorrow given the short notice, but I know any hope we have for help with Miator next month will disappear if we don't have at least some participation tomorrow from our school."

Miyuki looked across the dining hall to note that Miator Vice President Togi Hitomi and Secretary Kano Mizuho were in animated conversation with their own friends near to the back. Miyuki turned her attention back to Tamao. "I'll bring it up with Hitomi-san and Mizuho-san between classes, but I don't see a concern. I'll give you a decision before lunch opens so you have a chance to get the word out. I'll also try and see if the three of us can at least join for a little while, even if we can't stay the whole day."

"That would be wonderful, Miyuki-san. President Tōmori won't be there after the kick-off either. She had afternoon plans already. So even if you can just be there for a little while, you'll be more of a presence than the Spica President. If you can stay until lunch, you can enjoy what Kiyashiki-san and I will be whipping up tonight for everyone who comes to work." That last the blue-haired girl shared with a grin.

_Tamao looks like she's having fun coordinating this,_ Miyuki mused. _Even better given what I have in mind for her next year. I'm becoming amazing partial to this girl, almost like a little sister._ Miyuki lost herself in her contemplations as her thoughts wandered on that theme for a while.

Eventually, though, Miyuki's thoughts resurfaced as her time sense went off and she looked up to see the clock, 7:18am. She then looked around to see the usual audience still lingering, ears straining to catch their conversation. _This is getting ridiculous, but many of the students are from the other schools. Other than to break up our own breakfast group, which I myself don't have the heart to do since I am truly enjoying myself for the first time since…well since, I can't really do anything about how those around us want to see it as a circus. There's so little time left for it anyway, _she thought with more than a little sadness at her impending graduation and the events that would follow.

Tamao had noted Miyuki's movements without prompting. "Nagisa-san, it's time for us to fly to class. We don't want to be late, especially since again no one seems to want to leave until we do." Unlike the successful Spican Étoile couple, Tamao had been fully aware and prepared to be in the public eye, and was ambivalent about having collected it even in defeat.

Nagisa's attention was reluctantly pried from Shizuma and she went to pick up her books without bothering to confirm Tamao's assessment. She knew to expect it, and had been coached by Tamao to take it in stride. She knew it was part and parcel of being with Shizuma, and even after that she didn't know what was next for Tamao but she had her suspicions she would somehow remain in the public eye due to her roommate and friend if nothing else.

* * *

><p>Saturday, Dec 2, 2006 1:00pm<p>

**Tsukidate Chiyo** didn't want to be late. She had rushed to her room after lunch to don her roomkeeper apron and was now rushing…gracefully she hoped…to the Étoile greenhouse she hoped in advance of her beloved oneesama, Aoi Nagisa.

_Nagisa-oneesama and Tamao-oneesama are still probably working to get support for the event tomorrow at Spica_. Chiyo blushed in pride as she thought back to the events of just 20 minutes ago when Nagisa and Tamao had stood before all the students of Miator and encouraged participation in the last minute endeavor. It reminded her of the two announcing their plans to run for Étoile. _Was that just two weeks ago? And it's been exactly a week since the election._

Chiyo was glad to see that her two oneesama were still getting along well, and that their classmates were accepting their commitment to each other and their leadership despite the events of the previous weekend. Chiyo had been worried the previous weekend with all the talk of Tamao as the étoile abandonnes and the questions of Nagisa's commitment to her school. Talk of both had faded from the discussion at Miator as the week progressed, for which Chiyo was very glad.

She had watched Nagisa-oneesama work so hard all the previous week, and had reluctantly agreed to leave her senpai alone to work in the greenhouse. Nagisa's argument had always been that Chiyo shouldn't neglect her schoolwork. Chiyo didn't point out that, like her other oneesama Tamao, Chiyo was top in her class in just about every academic subject. Nagisa, on the other hand, was generally average in her subjects, and struggling at the bottom in a handful of subjects like French.

_I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings. She works so hard, and she didn't come here until this year. Given everything that's happened to her this year, she's amazing to have caught up like she has. Tamao-oneesama and Shizuma-sama have made a real difference for her._

Chiyo had worked hard to complete all her homework the previous night to ensure Nagisa couldn't use that as an excuse to turn Chiyo away, This time, Chiyo really wanted to help, and for once in her life, she intended to stand up for herself.

As she approached the greenhouse, she was relieved to not see Nagisa-oneesama, but was surprised to see someone else. Kagome-chan was standing with Percival at the entrance to the greenhouse. Her Le Rim peer was wearing a new outfit, not surprising given her involvement with Chikaru-sama. Her outfit was clearly patterned after the Miator winter uniform, but rather than black and white, it was done in pinks, soft reds, and deep burgundy as befitted her school colors. Like Chiyo, she was wearing a roomkeeper apron. Percival, on the other hand, was dressed in corduroy overalls with a flannel shirt.

"Kagome-chan, what are you doing here?" Chiyo asked in what she hoped was a pleasantly cheerful tone of voice. Chiyo was pretty sure what the answer would be, but she wanted to ask the question anyway.

"Percival wanted to help Nagisa-oneesama." The young Le Rim answered simply with few words, as was her habit.

_I wanted Nagisa-oneesama to myself, but I don't have any right to push Kagome-chan away. I still owe her so much for giving me Percival's seat at the Étoile opening of the election and including me with the Le Rim girls through the whole competition. She also stood up for Nagisa-oneesama along with me at the tea party. I know she's Nagisa-oneesama's fan too._

"I'm here to do that, too. I'm sure there's a whole lot of work for all of us, and Nagisa-oneesama will be glad for both our help." She smiled at her sensitive friend, and was gratified to see Kagome smile back. "Have you ever been in the Étoile greenhouse before, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome looked thoughtfully at her bear friend before answering. "No," she answered directly rather than through her bear.

"I've only been in there once. It's very pretty, especially during the winter when there are no flowers blooming anywhere else." Chiyo's eyes thoughts got dreamy as she remembered back to that time, delivering something to her oneesama several months back.

"Nagisa-oneesama!" Something over Chiyo's shoulder caught Kagome's attention and Chiyo turned to see the announced older girl approaching down the path from Strawberry Hall.

"Konnichi-wa, Chiyo-chan and Kagome-chan! My you both look so cute together!" The latter was added by Nagisa as she came up close to the two younger girls. "Kagome-chan, did you make that outfit?"

"Chikaru-oneesama had the design, but Kizuna-oneesama and I sewed it together this week. Percival wanted us to look nice when we came to work with you today."

"Oh wow! Percival, you look so handsome!" Nagisa said as she kneeled down to directly acknowledge the fourth member of the conversation and shake the bear's paw. "I love how your shirt matches both Kagome-chan's outfit and Chiyo-chan's and my uniform." Kagome blushed in silent response to the praise as well as her oneesama's consistent respect for her bear friend.

Chiyo mentally admitted Nagisa was right. The flannel shirt combined blacks, whites, and reds together in such a way that it did, indeed, bring together the colors of everyone present.

"You two really should run along to Chikaru-sama so she can see how well you two look together," Nagisa encouraged.

_She's trying to get rid of us_, Chiyo thought.

"Percival wants to help Nagisa-oneesama in the greenhouse today!" Kagome said earnestly with uncharacteristic insistence. "Chiyo-chan and Kagome-chan also want to help. Nagisa-oneesama is working so hard, and she needs to remember she has friends."

Nagisa's eyes widened a bit at this gentle rebuke from the most unexpected of sources, then she allowed her smile to widen as she looked at both girls in turn. "Percival and his friends are right, and I stand gratefully corrected. Shall we go in and get started?"

*****PGBR*****

"I feel sad for them." Chiyo looked over to see her friend from Le Rim nod sadly. Chiyo and Kagome had walked through the greenhouse as Nagisa moved supplies around, gathering those plants which simply had not recovered with Nagisa's care the past week. There weren't very many plants in poor shape, to be honest, but it made both girls sad to see them. Nagisa had directed the girls to collect these plants and uproot them into the compost pile behind the greenhouse. The plants in question had been collected into a wheelbarrow and Chiyo lifted it up and started to navigate to the back with Kagome in tow.

The three of them had gotten a lot done in almost three hours. Nagisa had explained that her focus during the past week had been mostly to feed and water the plants, and to talk to them as much as possible to encourage them along. Nagisa would not point any fingers, but she alluded to the fact the plants hadn't been cared for very well for a while. It wasn't hard for the girls to figure out what that meant, but they respected Nagisa's loving support of her beloved and chose to just let Nagisa talk.

With the completion of the removal of non-thriving plants, the girls had finished all Nagisa had asked of them. As they returned from the back, they looked around and saw all seemed healthy or orderly.

Nagisa seemed satisfied as well as she came to meet her helpers. "I think that pretty much does it," she said with obvious satisfaction. I may touch up a little here of there later, but I feel good about this. Thank you both for your help!"

The two younger girls glowed with the praise.

"Now, shall we wrap things up here and go back to Strawberry Hall for some treats?" Nagisa said with a conspiratorial grin. Nagisa then grabbed hands with both the other girls and moved in the direction of the center table to allow Kagome to retrieve Percival.

"Nagisa-sama! Nagisa-sama!" Two voices came loudly from the front entrance.

The girls' attention was drawn to Remon and Kizuna as they ran into view. "Nagisa-sama!" Both Le Rim girls ran up to Nagisa and tried to catch their breath.

Nagisa's heart dropped as she felt certain what was coming next. _Idiot, Nagisa! They're oil and water and you left them alone, together, all afternoon. I should have been there!_

"Nagisa-sama," Remon began again haltingly. "The tennis match…Shizuma-sama and Tamao-san…"

Before Remon could continue, Nagisa was already running out the greenhouse door at a full run.


	24. Serpents in Eden: Oil and Water

**Voices of the Present  
>Serpents in Eden<strong>

**Oil and Water**

* * *

><p>Saturday, Dec 2, 2006 Afternoon<p>

"The Étoile were marvelous encouraging support from Spica. I think we'll get several commuting students to come in despite it being a Sunday, not to mention hopefully a majority of those living in the dorms." Kiyashiki Momomi summarized the efforts of this afternoon at her own school to the Miatoran next to her. Momomi and Tamao were walking toward the tennis courts, racquets in hand, lagging a bit behind Shizuma and Kaname to allow each pair to have separate conversations.

_I know Shizuma said she had some words she wanted to say to Kaname and so I'm respecting that_, Tamao thought. _I just hope she doesn't blow this afternoon up by saying something offensive_. Despite her worries about Shizuma as a 'loose cannon', the two taller girls appeared to be civil in their conversation despite the tenseness Tamao sensed in Kaname's gait. _I feel sorry for Miyuki, having had to deal with anxiety like this for a whole year. Ever since Kaori died, she's been so much different from the Shizuma I used to know._

"I feel good on my end as well. Miyuki-sama and the other student council members introduced Nagisa-chan and I and emphasized their support of what we were about to talk about," Tamao shared aloud despite her thoughts mostly lingering with the two ahead of her. "That really helped. I described what we were doing and then Nagisa-chan took over. I was so proud of her, and even Shizuma-sama was impressed if Nagisa-chan's blush when she returned to the table they were sharing is any indication. She really stepped up and made an appeal which was remarkably well received, especially by the younger students where she's very popular."

Momomi looked at her conversation partner as Tamao said this. "I know that look. Whatever you said on Thursday, you still love her," the blonde Spican challenged with a sly grin.

Tamao looked back at Momomi with a mild scowl at being unexpectedly put on the spot, especially given for once her thoughts hadn't actually been with her red-headed roommate. "Of course I do. She's my best friend." Tamao's look at that point was intended to discourage further pursuit of the topic.

"As you say," Momomi allowed simply. "So, do you have a general sense of Miator involvement?"

Tamao dove into that question, clearly grateful for being released from any more grilling, however friendly and playful the apparent intention. "Well, I'll be there. Miyuki-sama and the student council will be there at least for a while. I'm pretty sure we'll get a good collection from the dorms. I'm not so sure about the commuters, but then again we're a smaller school than Spica or Le Rim and have far fewer of them."

"Fair enough. Whatever we get, along with the critical help from your alumna Oosaki-sensei so that we have the needed faculty presence, I'm very grateful for Miator's support."

"Oh, don't be like that. This is my project now as much as it is yours. Our success belongs now as much to Miator as it does to Spica," Tamao reassured the Spican Secretary.

"That's a very helpful outlook. I'll remind Spica of our responsibility in that light next month when Miator's turn comes up."

"I'll appreciate that," Tamao finished up as the arrived at the court.

Kaname and Shizuma turned to Momomi and Tamao as they caught up.

"I suggested to Shizuma-sama that we play a single set to start, Spica versus Miator, and see how it goes. She felt this made sense." The Spican Vice President looked to Momomi and Tamao and received nods. The black haired girl then opened the gate and the four entered the court and settled themselves on opposite sides.

_Thank goodness I can finally start warming up_, Tamao thought as she removed her jacket and straightened her short tennis skirt. _The Spicans may be used to short skirts even in winter, but my legs are cold!_ After briefly rubbing her legs she stood straight again and noted the look of condescending disapproval coming from Shizuma, who like their Spican hosts had not bothered with a jacket and seemed to have no problem at all being exposed in the sunny low-teens weather.

_Some things apparently never change_, Tamao mused wryly. _Has it really been three years?_

"We'll go ahead and let Miator serve the first game, if that's okay. Seems fair since we invited you," Kaname offered and tossed the ball in Shizuma's direction.

Shizuma caught the ball with her racquet, allowing it to fall and bounce before catching it with her right hand. "Sounds good," Shizuma the responded. She looked over to Tamao, who had settled on Shizuma's right slightly in front of the baseline, and the two nodded to each other. Shizuma then executed a perfect serve and sent the ball across the net landing barely in the opposite service box and past the two Spicans who initially seemed a little unsure of their teamwork.

"An ace. Not bad, Shizuma-sama," Momomi called back. "I knew you hadn't played in a while and wasn't sure how you'd do on the court. If that serve is any indication, you haven't lost anything. Fifteen-love."

/*/

To the sound of applause from the Spican members of a gathering crowd of onlookers, Kaname and Momomi walked across to center court to meet their adversaries.

"Well played set!" Kaname assured Shizuma and Tamao as they shook hands after their first effort together. The set had ended 6 games to 3, won by Spica. Although both Tamao and Shizuma were more advanced servers and technical players than their Spican peers, they had never played doubles together on the same side before. It was clear they were far more experienced playing against each other, tennis or otherwise. The Spican pair, however, after some initial confusion in the first game had fully gelled based on their long association, both on and off the court. The lack of coordination by the Miator pair when confronted by the comfortable teamwork of the Spican pair had proven crucial after the initial game. Miator never broke serve, and before long Spica did. The result after that was foregone.

Momomi watched as Shizuma and Tamao looked at each other tensely. _They don't trust each other and it shows on the court. I was curious how this would go given their history, both past and recent. I wonder just how deep this goes? Let's mix it up a bit and see what happens._ "How about we try something different?" Momomi began. "Next set I'll join up with Tamao-san and you two," she motioned to Kaname and Shizuma, "can play us. Older vs younger."

All the girls looked around at the others and everyone seemed agreeable. If anything, the Miator pair seemed relieved as Tamao separated from her senpai to join Momomi on the opposite side of the net, passing Kaname as she went. The next such agreeable moment would be a long time coming.

***PGBR***

Remon looked around her at the crowd that now surrounded the tennis court complex. She was quite amazed to see nearly as many girls as had gathered for the now famous Amane versus Kaname match several weeks back, and this on a Saturday afternoon. She and Kizuna had learned of the excitement when one of their Le Rim peers had caught them walking back from school to Strawberry Hall. The pair had immediately redirected themselves so they could see for themselves, and had remained entranced since their arrival mid-way in the match between Shizuma and Kaname on one side and Tamao and Momomi on the other. Remon was not much of a tennis player, but it was becoming obvious even to her relatively untrained eye that Momomi and Kaname were playing an increasingly trivial role as Shizuma and Tamao took the battle directly to each other.

"That was game point," Remon heard Kaname call out after Shizuma missed a particularly tough return volley hit by Tamao. "That makes it tied 6-6."

"So far, each team has held serve," Remon heard a girl nearby explain to her less experienced peers. "Kenjō-san and Hanazono-sama serve the next game which will decide the winner of the set."

Remon thought back to her rules of tennis. To win a game, the first side to win at least four points or serves, and two more than the other side, would win. They'd then switch who served and keep playing games until one side had won at least 6 games and two more than the other side to win a set. Ultimately, whoever won 7 games would win the set even if the games stayed close, yielding a 7-6 win. Because serving was such an advantage, holding serve was critical, and it looked like the serving advantage of the older team could very well win the day.

Remon's attention had been focused on the crowd and not the court, but her attention returned to the court when the crowd began responding excitedly to something. Turning to look at the court, she could see Momomi and Tamao helping each other up after apparently colliding hard with each other in an ultimately unsuccessful effort to catch a Shizuma volley which had passed between them. Kaname, clearly concerned by the slowness of Momomi's recovery, had run around the net and was nearby the two recovering girls, but Momomi was waving her off. She clearly looked shaken, though.

Tamao, on the other hand, seemed disheveled and breathless but still determined. She was resetting her uniform when she heard Shizuma call out from the other side of the net.

"What is the sense of this, Tamao-san?" Shizuma asked demonstrating her irritation while catching her own breath. "Is it worth someone getting hurt to make whatever point it is you are trying to make? You've never beaten me despite years of trying. I tired of you years ago over it and I'm even more tired of it now. Will you simply accept that you can't beat me? You never have and you simply never will."

"You didn't know what to do with me years ago, Shizuma-sama. You wanted fawning fan girls, and I'll admit I played that part too. I was a first year and worshipped you like all my classmates. We all wanted to bathe in the light that was you at the time. But unlike the others, I wanted to prove myself to you as well. To have my respect for you reciprocated. I wanted to prove I was in your league, and I came damned close even then. You couldn't handle that. I know what Kaori-san meant to you, but I've always wondered something, Shizuma-sama. Did you quit tennis because of your next flame, or because of the previous one?"

Shizima's look sharpened, but she didn't respond.

"You're winning this game on serving advantage, and this is a doubles match. No offense to Kaname-san and Momomi-san, but this doesn't involve them anymore and they're in the way. One more set- just you and me. Can you win a duel when your opponent knows what's coming?"

Shizuma's eyes narrowed at the reference to the previous week. "You don't know when to quit, do you? As you've already said, it was up to her and she chose me. You lost then, you've lost now. There is no point in stretching this out any further when the endpoint is foregone."

"If the endpoint is foregone, then what are you out? Play this game, Shizuma-sama. Prove to me you can beat me in a fair fight. Whoever wins can name their prize assuming it's in their power to give."

"Will you finally go away if I do this?"

"If you win and that's what you want. To the actual point I'm sure you're getting at, I'll remove myself from Nagisa-chan's immediate world when you leave Miator. I'll transfer to Le Rim for my final two years. You know I'm free to make that decision myself."

At Tamao's offer for stakes, the crowd erupted. Miator students were stunned and dismayed, Le Rim was shocked but clearly excited at the idea.

Shizuma's eyes widened and she licked her lips. "And what do you desire out of this?"

"What does it matter? It's a forgone conclusion after all." Tamao's face was dispassionate as she said this.

Shizuma realized only then that Tamao intended to play coy, and she had learned over the past week that Tamao was a serious logic and rhetoric force to be reckoned with. The crowd quieted as Shizuma weighed her options. The anticipation was palpable. Whichever school a student hailed from, it was clear everyone wanted to see this match. Whether she was playing the crowd or seriously considering the proposition, Shizuma stayed silent long enough that Tamao thought she might actually still decline.

"As you wish. I accept your dual and your offer of stakes. One standard set determines it. How shall we decide first serve? Do you want it?"

"No, it needs to be random or either of us could blame the other's magnanimity for an undesirable outcome. Did anyone bring a coin?"

All four girls on the court quickly realized none of them had a coin, but they were quickly relieved when Chikaru of Le Rim, who with her Spican counterpart had taken to standing guard over the entrance to the courts, walked over with a 100 yen piece. She looked at Tamao with a "are you sure" expression, which Tamao returned with a nod. "I'll let President Tōmori officiate the coin toss if that's acceptable, since I could be seen as having a stake in this given Tamao-san's commitment." A look to both players yielded a nod from each. Shion took the piece from her peer and tossed it into the air.

"Heads," called Shizuma.

"Tails," responded Tamao.

Catching it in one palm and laying it on the top of her other hand, Shion witnessed the result and called out, "Heads! Hanazono-sama has serve."

***PGBR***

_I haven't seen Shizuma-chan this passionate about something since…I honestly can't remember._

Miator Vice-President Togi Hitomi was enthralled watching the drama unfold on the tennis court some 100 meters in front of her. The crowd along the fence line was now several girls deep, hailing from all three schools and even including a few instructors and Sisters, but her unusual height and a little distance allowed her a solid view of the action, if perhaps some difficulty hearing the words being exchanged.

_No one has challenged Shizuma-chan since we were in our second year at Miator. Not like this, at least. She's never had a credible rival in all that time, unless you count Tomori Shion over at Spica. She'd gotten soft._

There was no sign of that softness now.

Hitomi had known Shizuma since they were children; they were each others' first friends. Their mothers were close friends themselves, had been such since their own childhood, and Hitomi and Shizuma had spent a great deal of time together because of that. Hitomi truly believed there was no one on the planet who knew Shizuma like she did, and she had honestly been very worried for her friend of late.

_Shizuma had been bored even before Kaori, spending time in her room reading fashion magazines of all things…and that roommate of hers was already making her soft. Kaori came and completely distracted Shizuma from her own greatness. She gave up all her competitive activities…all the things which caused her to seek challenges beyond Astraea Hill since there were none to be had here. When Kaori died, instead of channeling her hurt and anger outward, she drew inward…and again Miyuki was counterproductive. I tried to pull her out of her funk, but she'd have nothing of it. Then this Aoi girl comes in and softens her up even more. There's little doubt if things had remained on that course, Shizuma would have been eaten alive once she started University of Tokyo. What a waste that would be!_

But something changed that course.

_Suzumi-san. Who would have thought a girl who has been around for four years already, one of Shizuma-chan's discards no less, would be the key to saving my dearest friend?_

And yet the evidence was right in front of her. What had started as a simple doubles match between Miator and Spica students, and then between older and younger girls, had transformed itself into a rivalry duel the likes of which had not been seen on Astraea Hill in the memory of any student now attending, with nearly unheard of stakes.

Hitomi felt herself growing very warm, the old tingle she felt when her emotions for her oldest friend flirted with the crush she had always felt for the silver-haired girl. Hitomi stopped thinking for a while and lost herself in her own emotions, the emotions of the crowd, and the emotions throbbing from the pair on the court.

Hitomi's reverie was broken by a gentle hand on her back, and a voice calling to her. "Hitomi-chan, she's coming," Hitomi heard her best friend and Miator Secretary, Kano Mizuho, say to her. Hitomi knew the current situation wasn't easy for Mizuho either, who had been Shizuma's friend nearly as long as Hitomi…since the three became inseparable in kindergarten and continuing through primary school in a Catholic boarding school for high aristocratic girls in Tokyo. The fourth and final member of Shizuma's traditional inner constellation, Miyuki, hadn't come into orbit until the three original friends came to Miator and Shizuma had refused to choose between her childhood friends for her roommate, insisting instead that Mizuho and Hitomi choose each other and letting random chance decide hers.

Hitomi broke herself away from the tennis drama and her thoughts, and turned instead to look in the direction Mizuho was indicating. A small redheaded girl was running down the path from the direction of the Étoile greenhouse, clearly out of breath but ignoring it out of determination to make rapid progress.

_I will never understand what Shizuma, and apparently Miyuki since she goes along with it, sees in these weak-willed, inept moe girls. Shizuma could do so much better!_

Yet Hitomi had to admit there must be something about the girl that would cause these two powerhouses, the pride of the older and younger classes at her school, to fight so over her.

Mizuho glided up to meet Aoi Nagisa in her usual graceful manner, a grace which completely mystified Hitomi but which she had come to appreciate in her best friend as they had grown ever closer since Shizuma had drifted beyond them for the most part, despite the pair's dedication to assisting their mutual friend in any effort she undertook…such as a year alone as Étoile.

"Everything's fine for the moment," Hitomi heard Mizuho assure the younger girl. The girl in question had stopped moving, and was now leaning forward with her hands on her knees catching her breath. "Suzumi-san and Shizuma-chan are playing a very hard-fought game, but other than some strong words and passionate effort, no harm is occurring. Presidents Minamoto-san and Tomori-san are standing inside the fenceline right now, holding the crowds out and well positioned to respond if things get out-of-hand on the court. Miyuki-chan was hoping we could join her for the moment. She's concerned that your presence might actually cause more harm than good right now." Mizuho indicted a direction to Nagisa, who looked over to see the blue-haired Miator President looking back at her from about 20 meters away.

Nagisa nodded and said simply, "Okay." She then stood up straight, took one last deep breath with a quick, nervous look back at the crowds her limited stature prevented her from seeing over, and began making her way to Miyuki. Hitomi and Mizuho followed behind the girl in a manner reminiscent of how they would follow behind Shizuma, one to each side with hands clasped in front of them, although that fact was lost on Hitomi. It wasn't lost on Miyuki, however.

/*/

"Good afternoon, Nagisa-san," Miyuki said as greeting as the girl approached. "I was wondering when you'd get word of all this and come running."

"Remon-chan and Kizuna-chan of Le Rim came to the greenhouse and told me something was up." Nagisa then looked a bit chagrined. "I didn't let them catch their breath enough to finish talking before I ran here, though."

Miyuki smiled at that admission. "Well, all the plans for doubles play appear to have been set aside when Tamao-san challenged Shizuma to a one-on-one match." Miyuki caught Nagisa's surprised and troubled expression at that initial description of what happened. "In fairness to Tamao-san, Shizuma goaded her with several references to past events and a derisive attitude which was hard for anyone to ignore, especially publically."

Nagisa expression changed to exasperation and she let out a frustrated sigh. "Have they always been like this?" Nagisa asked, intending it to be rhetorical.

Miyuki chose to answer the question fully and honestly. "Not exactly, although they have been competitors before. That was three years ago, though, and Tamao-san was not yet a match for Shizuma. Interestingly enough, at one point she was a fan."

"Tamao-chan? A fan of Shizuma-sama?" Nagisa's eyes were wide in surprise.

Miyuki looked toward Mizuho to answer. "Yes," the quiet girl answered. "During Suzumi-san's first year and our third. Just before Kaori redirected Shizuma's attentions. From the start, Suzumi-san was the star of her year and Shizuma-chan has always been such for our class. The two have always excelled at many of the same activities- tennis, track, language, fine arts. It was during one of the periods Shizuma-chan was into serial relationships…Suzumi-san was one of those relationships."

Nagisa's eyes widened even further. _Shizuma-sama…and Tamao-chan…in a relationship?_ Her mind went blank as the information simply would not compute.

Miyuki took pity on the poor girl and concluded the story rather than allow it to be drawn out. "Rest assured, Nagisa-san, it didn't last long. With the exception of you and Kaori, Shizuma has never stayed with a girl much longer than a month. That said, Tamao-san was longer than most of Shizuma's dalliances and it ended decidedly only when Shizuma's attentions were redirected to Kaori."

Nagisa was dumbstruck for many moments. Too many emotional highs in too rapid succession was leaving Nagisa dazed and confused. Her thoughts were interrupted by raised voices coming from the court which she recognized as Shizuma-sama and Tamao-chan, although the noises of the crowd between her and those voices prevented her from making out the words.

"I have to get closer, Miyuki-sama. I want to see what's going on and hear what they're saying."

"Hmmmm," Miyuki verbalized as she considered options. "Let's move to the far side of the court, along center court. I still don't want them to know you're here. I have my reasons, which I'll explain as you watch, but I ask you to trust me." Miyuki saw Nagisa nod as they shared eye contact. Miyuki then invited Hitomi and Mizuho to lead Miyuki and Nagisa along.

The four girls were able to settle themselves between two clumps of Miator upperclassmen in the described area. Miyuki was still a little uncomfortable discussing the next topic in public, but these were girls she knew and she hoped they'd show discretion. She knew where they lived if they didn't.

Miyuki gave Nagasa a chance to take in the spectacle. Tamao and Shizuma were playing on the court at the far side of the Spica tennis facility from where the girls were standing. Tamao was on the left, Shizuma was on the right. Shizuma held serve at the moment, and was ahead in this game. Miyiki already knew they were well into the set, each having won five games apiece. Kaname stood to one side on Shizuma's end, Momomi on the other on Tamao's. Miyuki had never trusted those two girls, and was coming to trust them now even less. She felt unsettled by Momomi's new apparent interest in a girl Miyuki was seeing more and more as a protégé. _I wonder if they're hovering to break things up or egg things on? Did she have something to do with Tamao's insane stakes offer? I have this sick feeling we've all been set up, but I have no idea what game she's playing or why._

More reassuring for Miyuki was the presence of Chikaru and Shion at the gate to the facility, stationed attentively along the fenceline behind Shizuma. Despite her routine annoyance at the latter girl and learned wariness of the former, she shared deep and long-standing friendships with them both. She trusted their professionalism and ultimately their desire for fair play among the girls of Astraea Hill. _They may stab me, but it will always be from the front and not the back, which is more than I can say for Momomi or Kaname._

Miyuki was still dealing with her feelings over Tamao's offer to leave Miator for Shizuma if the older girl won the set. She wasn't sure who she wanted to strangle more, Tamao for using such a thing to bait Shizuma or Shizuma for wanting it despite Miyuki's stated plans and feelings for the blue-haired kohai. She felt betrayed by both of them. But there was nothing to do for it except watch the events unfold. She then realized Nagisa probably didn't know the stakes.

"Nagisa-san, did Remon-san or Kizuna-san by chance share why they so urgently wanted to get you here?"

"No, Miyuki-sama," Nagisa said, her eyes still glued to the game. "As I said, I ran here before they could say anything in detail."

"Shizuma was originally dismissive of the idea of playing Tamao-san one-on-one. Tamao-san offered that the winner could name their prize."

Nagisa looked startled and turned her head to face Miyuki. "They're not playing for me, are they?" She did not look happy at the prospect at all.

"Not exactly," Miyuki continued before Nagisa strode in to break the game up. "Shizuma's wish was for Tamao-san to get out of the way. Tamao-san accepted, assuming Shizuma meant when she graduates, and has offered as her stakes to transfer to Le Rim next year if Shizuma wins."

Nagisa's eyes widened and her hand went to her temple like she was getting a major headache.

/*/

Nagisa was drawn out of her exasperation by the crowd responding as Tamao hit the ground after making a last-ditch run for one of Shizuma's return volleys. "Game point!" Shizuma announced pointedly to her opponent. "That's six games to five, Tamao-chan. You've always chased after me, or now the girl I love. You always will."

Tamao got up and dusted herself off during this. "We're more or less just trading serving games, Shizuma-sama, and you well know it. Whether you realize it or not, that's what we've always been doing. I realize to win this I have to break your serve, and this time I will. I'm going to win one, for me and for everyone who you've walked over, including that girl you purport to love so much." Tamao's determination was palpable as she looked straight at Shizuma while saying this. She then accepted the ball from Momomi, who had retrieved it, and prepared to bring her own serve.

"You question my love," Shizuma countered, "but you're the one who tried to bind her heart, even in your own absence, with that damned red ribbon. Wrapping it around her left wrist, exactly as Kaori had done with the green E'toile election ribbon on mine. If that wasn't meant as a direct challenge to me, I don't know what it could have been meant as. And all done to an unsuspecting Nagisa who had every right to make her own decision and not be guilted by you!"

A look of what could only be described as rage passed over Tamao's face as she swung her serve, putting enormous force behind it but still keeping it legal. Shizuma was unable to return it.

"You have no idea what it took me to put Nagisa-chan back together after that night. It was even worse after she fled your coastal house. It took a whole team of us to piece her back after that. I was just trying to protect her, and was clearly justified in my fears. Can you blame me for still doubting you? Despite what you might say about that ribbon, unlike you I never forced myself on her and I _never_ broke her heart." Tamao served again before Shizuma could answer.

***PGBR***

Nagisa watched intensely as the interchange continued between the two most important people in her life. The exchanges broke her heart, and several times Miyuki and Hitomi had to restrain or silence her when she wanted to interfere.

"They're fighting over me, now, regardless of how this started or what the stakes are. I have to stop this!" she had said at one point.

"No, you can't," Vice President Hitomi had insisted. "I haven't seen Shizuma-chan truly living like this since before Kaori. This is the true Shizuma, Aoi-san. The Shizuma I knew back in primary school and as a little girl. The Shizuma who will rule the world. Please don't interfere and make her weak again." This last was said with a glare at both Miyuki and Nagisa, and it was only some deft interference by Secretary Mizuho which circumvented the resumption of an apparently old argument between Miyuki and her VP.

_I should never have encouraged Shizuma to do this. I should have just let Tamao do as she was going to do and make her own plea. That way at least my hands would be clean._

Immediately after the thought, she realized the folly of it. She loved them both, and whether she had been part of the decision or not, she would still feel the same pain watching them at each other's throat like this.

_Are Shizuma and Tamao right? The one thing they agree on is that I'm foolish for wanting all of us to be happy together. Am I naïve? Do I really want my cake and to eat it too?_

_No. If I wanted both of them romantically, that would be the case. Tamao knows my feelings, and that she is free. She just won't let herself go as long as she's afraid Shizuma will hurt me again. How to make her let go of those fears when I myself can't guarantee they're unfounded?_

_I don't know._

These thoughts and others passed through her head as she watched, horribly conflicted, as Tamao held serve and the pivotal final game began with Shizuma holding all the advantage.

*****PGBR*****

"You played a really fine game, Shizuma-sama," Tamao acknowledged with a tired but gracious smile as they shook hands as tennis tradition demanded under a waning sun, despite the acrimony of the afternoon. "It could easily have gone either way." Despite that last truthful admission Shizuma was clearly bewildered, looking at Tamao with an expression highly reminiscent of the one she had on her face when Tamao challenged her the previous week during the flower presentation at the election. Tamao then noted something over Shizuma's shoulder and her smile widened. "Now go claim your prize."

"My…prize? But I lost." Shizuma's exhausted, conflicted emotions to that point settled on puzzlement.

"Yes, you did. And I trust you will never forget it. I can beat you, Shizuma, at least when you don't sneak attack me like last week. Cross me, whatever the topic, and you can no longer be so sure of the outcome. That's my prize- your uncertainty and my pride. It's all I really wanted. Now I won't keep seeing my sister when I look at you." Tamao could see Shizuma becoming thoughtful, especially with the last admission. "I'll clue you in that this was never about winning or losing in my mind, although I never intended to lose, but rather how you won or lost. I needed to prove to myself that you aren't Kamiko. I said it before, Nagisa isn't mine to give. For me to give her up in my heart, I had to know that you really are changing in that damnable fickle and selfish heart of yours and you'll never break hers…_again_. Remember, I know a little of what it feels like to have my heart broken by you. I will always love Nagisa, so much that I'll let her go to someone who I am certain will make her forever happy, even when things aren't always fun. I want to trust you enough to accept you can be that person. Don't betray that trust, Shizuma- hers or mine. From here on out, regardless of how things turn out between you two, I am just Nagisa's friend…her best friend who will always stand by her and whom you know isn't to be taken lightly anymore."

Shizuma just stood, absorbing what her kohai was telling her. Clearly she was still struggling with the alien concept of victory in defeat.

Tamao decided she had to be more blunt. _You're dithering just like your girlfriend did last week_, Tamao thought with growing amusement. "Now for your prize. Go on…she's waiting. And let me assure you she's far better than you will ever deserve." Tamao then took her struggling senpai by the shoulders and spun her around in the direction Tamao had been looking. Nagisa was standing beside the Miator student council, Chiyo, Spica President Tomori, and the Le Rim brigade, at the entrance to the court, looking completely uncertain how to process it all and what to do next.

"Go to her, Shizuma-sama. You need each other now," Tamao then pushed Shizuma forward at the small of her back, in much the same fashion as she had exactly one week earlier with Nagisa.

Shizuma stumbled a little with the forward motion, although she maintained her grace much better than had Nagisa in the chapel the week prior. Although she was initially unsure of herself for one brief moment, especially knowing the crowd had witnessed her razor-thin defeat…heard the words said in the process by both players, the look of unquestioning love she saw in Nagisa's eyes drew her and gave her back her confidence. She quickly regained her classic composure and stoke across the court to her love as if the world was again hers. In a way, it very much was. By the time they rejoined, Shizuma appeared her old self again, exuding confidence and rapidly restoring the faith of her adoring fans.

For those who could see Tamao's face, the few at that moment who were paying attention given the energy currently to be found between the loving pair, her expression was very different from what it had been the previous week when she had performed the same motion with her Cadette. It was at peace. "Goodbye, Nagisa," Tamao said quietly aloud, intended only for herself.

"You're a better woman than I am," Tamao heard a voice say and a hand come to rest on her shoulder. "Is this really the end of your efforts?"

"Assuming Shizuma-sama keeps deserving her, earning her like she has this past week, then yes, Momomi-san, it is. It's Nagisa-chan's choice, and just look at them."

Tamao, and assumedly Momomi's, eyes fixed themselves on the current spectacle, a spectacularly publically defeated Shizuma receiving affectionate comfort from her love after Shizuma had claimed her first public kiss from a very receptive Nagisa. There was no doubt where Nagisa wanted to be right now.

"Perhaps, but you never really fought for her with your whole heart. Nothing like what I just saw happen between you and Shizuma-sama."

"No Momomi-san, I didn't…and that was my own fault." With those words, Tamao turned her face away from the lovers to face the honey-blonde girl she was coming to accept as a friend. "By the time I knew how serious Shizuma-sama was, that she wasn't going to hold true to form and drift off to someone else after a few weeks, I was too afraid to fight her directly. As I mentioned during the match, our illustrious Queen had programmed us all to defer to her. By the time I realized how much Shizuma-sama would hurt Nagisa-chan before discovering herself, it was too late. Anything I do now will just hurt Nagisa-chan even more, and further humiliate me. No, this is the perfect ending, and ended it is. Even if Shizuma loses her, and I still do have my doubts this will last, Nagisa-chan will never be mine."

"Whether or not that's true, do you think Shizuma-sama will leave it like that? No matter what happened here, she's still the most powerful student on campus, bar none."

Tamao considered the statement for a moment. "Somehow, I don't think Shizuma-sama will come out of this thinking revenge. Before, almost certainly. Even now towards someone else, without a doubt. Consider me naïve, but I think we're coming to an understanding."

There was little doubt on Momomi's face that the Spican was thinking exactly that, that Tamao was being foolishly naïve. But she remained silent.

"I'm not going anywhere, Momomi-san, nor am I trusting her with my life or anything. I don't think I'm gambling much by trusting her; she has a lot more to lose by betraying that trust. I'm willing to risk it."

Tamao tried to look earnest; Momomi just shrugged in a "your funeral" gesture. Tamao could then see her attention drawn to something over her shoulder; something in the direction of the gate. Tamao turned her head to see Miyuki and her student council team arriving to comfortable speaking distance.

"Kiyashiki-san, if you wouldn't mind excusing our young classmate. I would appreciate Suzumi-san's company." Momomi couldn't miss the challenge carefully embedded in the stern look Miyuki gave her. _She's not for you._ Momomi smiled sweetly in response, but Miyuki couldn't help but sense that the smile subtly held the words, _wanna bet?_

Tamao looked back from Miyuki to Momomi with a wry grin, in the process missing the silent interplay between the two other girls. "It appears no good deed goes unpunished. I suppose I must pay the piper for my public insubordination toward Her Majesty." Tamao's grin, visible clearly only to Momomi, widened as she added by mouthing the words, "I regret nothing." Tamao's features then immediately slipped into that of her schooled serene game face as the turned her body to Miyuki and said, "Lead on President Rokujo. I am ever at your service."

Miyuki noted Momomi wasted no time turning and heading back to Kenjo-san, who had been standing on the sidelines, rather literally, of the events surrounding Shizuma and Nagisa. Miyuki allowed herself one last, sad look at Shizuma, a brief pang of what-might-have-been, before she fixed her attention on her kohai. It was only after they had cleared the gate and were walking on toward Strawberry Hall that Miyuki then realized Tamao not once had glanced back toward her roommate as she strode confidently through the crowd, smiling and graciously accepting congratulations and support as she went. _I may have less to teach her than I had initially thought_, Miyuki mused about the girl who was becoming ever more dear in her heart_. She may have already surpassed me._

* * *

><p><strong>***Author's Note***<strong>

The concept of Tamao being one of Shizuma's discards is canon from the novels. The adaptation for the anime storyline is all mine.


	25. Serpents in Eden: Trouble Brewing

**Voices of the Present  
>Serpents in Eden<strong>

**Trouble Brewing**

Saturday, Dec 2, 2006 Afternoon

"You have no idea what it took me to put Nagisa-chan back together after that night," Natsume Remon heard Tamao say angrily as the group of girls accompanying her came within hearing range, gently but insistently pushing themselves past the crowd to get to their mentor, Minamoto Chikaru. "It was even worse after she fled your coastal house. It took a whole team of us to piece her back after that. I was just trying to protect her, and was clearly justified in my fears. Can you blame me for still doubting you? Despite what you might say about that ribbon, unlike you I never forced myself on her and I _never_ broke her heart."

_I remember that_, Remon mused as she excused herself past a taller Spican girl she didn't know. _It broke my heart listening to Tamao-chan's heartfelt confession through the door as we waited with the cookies we'd baked to cheer up Nagisa-chan. Poor Tamao-chan. _

Remon knew Chikaru had warned her to be extremely cautious picking sides in interpersonal struggles, and even then to constantly be open to reassessing the situation. _"No one is ever exactly as they seem," _was a fond saying of Chikaru's. But in this case Remon found it very hard to stay objective. She'd seen what Tamao was talking about; Nagisa reduced to a shell of herself from heartsickness.

Remon knew she was being rude pushing to the front of the line, but her and Hyūga Kizuna's connection to Le Rim President Minamoto was well known in all the schools, especially after the events surrounding the E'toile election a week prior. Chikaru had been hard-pressed to keep up with the pace of fallout events after Shizuma's now infamous 'snatch-and-grab' and Remon had risen to the occasion, supporting her beloved mentor and friend, allowing Chikaru in her own words afterwards to 'be in two places at once'. Although ever by Remon's side had been her dearest friend, Kizuna. _If anyone ever swooped in and took Kizuna away from me, I honestly don't know what I'd do._

Occasionally mumbling "Chikaru-sama", along with recognition of her identity, caused a path to open when resistance was met. Remon felt a little guilt at using the privilege, but she really did want to join her mentor and, given the increasingly common circumstances where Chikaru included Remon in her activities that crossed schools, she had to believe it would be Chikaru's wish as well.

_Anyway, Chiyo and Kagome deserve to see this too, and they'll never see a thing in this crowd if we don't get to the front._

It was only after the group of girls reached the gate to the tennis courts that Remon took a census and realized Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

"Chiyo-chan, where's Kagome-chan?" Remon asked the younger Miatoran in as quiet a voice as possible that would carry over the hushed noised of the spectators, but hopefully not to the players on the court.

Tsukidate Chiyo looked around her, apparently as surprised as Remon at the absence of her peer from Le Rim. "I don't know, Remon-san," she admitted uncomfortably. "I didn't look for her after things got crowded."

Remon and Kizuna shared a look, with Kizuna clearly trying to convey confidence in their kohai.

_Kizuna's right_, Remon reassured herself while drawing strength from her friend._ We know Kagome was with us when we entered the crowd. She's stronger than most people take her for, and she can take care of herself. We should trust her._

Remon then turned back to the gate. President Tomori Shion of Spica was standing immediately before the inside of the gate, her imposing presence preventing any entry without literally walking over her. Chikaru was standing further in, near the corner of the baseline and sideline of Shizuma-sama's side of the court, standing close to Kaname and seemingly watching Momomi with unusual intensity. There was no way they could get Chikaru's attention without making a scene of themselves and almost certainly disrupting the game. That clearly would not go over well at all.

"President Tōmori-sama," Chikaru spoke out across the gate to the stunning blonde Spican upperclasswoman during a period when a ball was being retrieved but Shizuma and Tamao seemed disinclined to continue their verbal fencing.

The girl in question turned with a scowl to face the source of the call, clearly ready to excoriate the person who dared distract her from the events before her. A look of recognition dawned on her, however, before she could lay into Remon. "You're President Mimamoto's aide. I remember you from last Sunday night."

"Yes, President Tōmori-sama," Remon agreed. "I have with me Suzumi Tamao-san's roomkeeper and another of President Minamoto's assistants. Given you have your student council helping you, we thought we could perhaps be of assistance as well." _Seems as good a story as any._

Shion turned her head back to take in the scene on the court, looking from Kaname to Momomi before turning her head back to Remon. With a shake of her head that spoke volumes and nothing, she opened the gate to let the three into the court, quickly closing the gate behind them before anyone else got the bright idea of trying to enter as well.

"I'm not exactly sure whether you can call them helping," Shion admitted with a wry smile, "but that they are here is inarguable. To be honest, I'd feel better if someone was standing with Momomi-san as well. After years of working with her, something about this whole thing troubles me." Her voice and thoughts trailed off. "Anyway," she began again, "If you three would guard the gate and ensure no one else comes in, I shall go relieve Chikaru-san and let her stand near Momomi-san. If anyone can predict that woman, it would be our Shadow Empress." As Remon and Kizuna placed themselves immediately before the gate exactly as Shion had done previously, Shion proceeded to make her way carefully to Chikaru, giving wide berth to the court where the epic battle was playing out. Remon could see the two Presidents whisper briefly to each other before Chikaru moved carefully as Shion had planned out. Momomi's smile as Chikaru moved close to her was friendly, although Remon thought she sensed a hint of amusement in it as well.

*****PGBR*****

Kagome Byakudan jumped in startlement as the crowd erupted in nervous applause. She had been intent on making her way to where she sensed Nagisa-oneesama was standing, weaving between the towering older students and even some faculty and Sisters. The unexpected noise made her jump. It only lasted a moment, though, as she caught a glimpse of her objective. A flash of red hair atop a midnight Miator uniform.

_I would know Nagisa-oneesama even with my eyes closed_, she thought to herself with no boasting. She had no concept of conceit or arrogance. She was already developing a reputation for her otherworldly sense of the emotions around her despite her own apparent, to many at least, lack of them. Remon and Kizuna had shared with her the Le Rim student rumors that she was learning empathy from Holy Mother Chikaru herself. The rumors weren't exactly accurate, Remon herself admitted, but Remon also said they helped to defuse any apprehension regarding Kagome's eerie nature. Kagome didn't know or really care about any of that, she just had felt sight-unseen from across the field Nagisa-oneesama's anguish and she felt drawn to relieve it however she could.

Because of the crowd, the previous glimpse remained her only sight of Nagisa for several minutes more as she carefully weaved her way to her beloved oneesama, never being obtrusive or generally even noticed by the mass of femininity surrounding the courts. As she got closer to Nagisa, the crowds thinned out significantly because of the distance from the action. Her progress quickened and before long she and Percival found themselves where they had set out to go.

Nagisa's attention was glued to the interplay between the players and she initially made no notice of the new arrival. Rokujō Miyuki, however, did.

"Kagome-san, I believe?" The Miator President said with a smile at the approaching Le Rim girl. "I remember you from the tea party last Saturday in Nagisa-san and Tamao-san's room."

Kagome ignored Miyuki, however, coming instead to stand before Nagisa. She held out Percival and with her right hand gently brushed Nagisa's left hand with Percival's paw.

Nagisa's eyes blinked several times as if coming out of a trance and she looked down. "Kagome-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed. "Where are Chiyo-chan and the others?"

Kagome turned around toward the court enough to point at the gate with Percival's paw. Nagisa could see then Remon, Kizuna, and Chiyo standing next to the gate of the court. She then realized Shion and Chikaru had moved. _All that happened and I was so focused on Shizuma-sama and Tamao-chan that I was completely oblivious to it._

Kagome then turned back to Nagisa, who was kneeling down to Kagome's level. "Nagisa-oneesama's crying." Percival's paw found itself brushing against Nagisa's cheek, which indeed did have tear streaks along it.

"Percival is too kind," Nagisa said with a smile at the girl for whom her affections kept growing as the weeks went by. She then reached over to hug the girl and her beloved bear. "Thank you both for coming to cheer me up!" she said as she lifted herself up again. "You are both fine friends. I'm also glad to see our friends Remon-chan, Kizuna-chan, and Chiyo-chan here too, helping our friends Tamao-chan and Shizuma-sama."

The emphasis on Shizuma and Tamao as friends seemed incongruous to the older girls present, but they kept their thoughts to themselves as they witnessed the interplay between the two.

The crowd stirred noisily, drawing Nagisa's attention back to the court.

"Tamao-san is up two points now despite Shizuma's advantage," Miyuki explained to bring Nagisa up to speed again. "Shizuma's confidence is shaken."

"I don't know what's happening with her," Hitomi admitted with exasperation. "Her heart seemed to fade out during the last game. She's not playing like she did at first. She's doubting herself again." The Miator VP turned a glare to the back of Nagisa's head since the red-head's gaze was again firmly fixed on the players before her, not the girl behind her.

"Don't blame Nagisa-san, Hitomi-chan," Miyuki defended the kohai who was paying no attention to the personalities fencing around her. "You've been right here to see she's not interfered. This is all between Tamao-san and Shizuma-chan. It couldn't be more even or fair."

Hitomi was clearly not as certain of this as Miyuki, but had no basis to argue so stayed silent.

_Shizuma-chan, please pick yourself up and find your greatness again_, Hitomi thought with desperation as she redirected her focus to the court, working hard not to show the tears she felt threatening to well up.

*****PGBR*****

Stunned silence. That was the first response as Shizuma's lunge for Tamao's return volley failed to connect. Near the very end, Shizuma had picked up her game and the two had traded several points before Tamao finally secured the two beyond Shizuma's score that were needed to win game, set, and in this case match.

Miyuki took in the emotions of the crowd. No one was really sure how to respond. Then clapping began from across the field, clapping which rapidly became infectious as other joined in. Before long, the applause was thunderous.

Miyuki sensed Nagisa, however chaotic her emotions might be, was in good hands. Kagome stood beside Nagisa, right hand embracing her bear and left holding hands with her oneesama.

_I'm going to have to learn the background of this girl who calls one of my Miator kōhai 'oneesama' and wears a Le Rim-colored version of our uniform, complete with roomkeeper apron. I sense Chikaru's hand in all this._

Miyuki then turned her attention to her student council. Hitomi was clearly struggling with her own feelings, but Mizuho clearly had those matters well in hand.

_Mizuho is the best thing that could ever happen to Hitomi. I hope those two stay close forever. They need each other._

Miyiki then returned her gaze to the events on the court. _And speaking of needing each other._

"I think we should make our way quickly to the gate, Nagisa-san," Miyuki urged gently. "I think your presence is now needed on the court."

Nagisa nodded silently, clearly caught up in thought and emotions she didn't want to verbalize. Kagome and Nagisa showed no sign of letting go of each other as Miyuki, alone at first, then aided by Hitomi and Mizuho, parted the crowds like Moses to quickly reach the gate. Voices quieted and whispers followed them as they proceeded along and Nagisa was sighted. By the time they had reached the gate and been ushered through by Shion and Chikaru, the crowd had hushed again in anticipation of the next event. All eyes were passing back and forth between the two players shaking hands and sharing words no one off the court could hear, and the redhead everyone knew was the focus of this amazing rivalry that had played out spectacularly in front of all present two weekends in a row.

Nagisa, hand still wrapped around Kagome's, watched as Tamao caught her eye briefly as she looked past Shizuma. She caught a twitch of Tamao's right eye which, when combined with a widening smile, Nagisa took from experience as a veiled wink. Tamao said a few more words before reaching up to grab Shizuma by the shoulders and spinning her around. At that moment, distance ceased to matter. Nagisa found herself gazing into her beloved's eyes, which even over 20 meters away were pools Nagisa found herself downing in. She sensed those eyes experience surprise as they stumbled a bit, then gain confidence as they drew steadily closer. She felt Kagome's hands slip from hers as the eyes, and the face they were part of, came to stand immediately before her. Nagisa felt arms surround her, at which point Nagisa could stand it no longer and she reached up to pull that face and the eyes to her, pressing her lips against Shizuma's, losing herself in the intense sweaty scent of her beloved after an afternoon of hard exertion.

Time stood still for the two as they drank of each other, oblivious to the squees and other sounds of enthusiasm from beyond the court fence.

*****PGBR*****

"I really have no idea what in Hell you're doing here, Nagisa-san," Momomi declared in clear exasperation at the young Miatoran as she finished slicing some fish.

"Seriously, Nagisa-san," Yaya added, trademark smirk in full gear as she temporarily ceased her efforts to artfully split radishes. "Based on what I heard happened between you and Shizuma-sama after the tennis game, I can imagine you in a lot of positions with none of them involving rolling rice into sushi rolls."

Tamao had been drinking a sip of coffee between forming rice balls, coffee which now found itself sprayed on poor Kaname across from her. The glare she aimed at the raven-haired Spican suggested that her now famous relinquishment of her roommate to Shizuma didn't quite extend that far yet. Because of Tamao's notable reaction, no one noticed that the usual confused or clueless look such talk would generate on Nagisa face instead brought a troubled one, although the ensuing interplay quickly changed it into a smile.

"Okay, maybe I _can_ imagine rolling involved," Yaya added, turning her head slightly to look impishly at her stewing blue-haired friend.

Momomi looked back at Yaya with a look of renewed respect. "Perhaps you were hasty yielding the hentai crown last Thursday."

"Let's just say I have a very active imagination," Yaya shared toward Momomi with a grin.

"And just where is this active imagination of yours directed now, Yaya-senpai?" All eyes turned to the door of the Strawberry Hall kitchen where a damp-haired Tsubomi was leaning with her shoulder against the door frame, arms crossed. "It was only a short shower to get the horse-scent and dust off me. I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?" the Spican kohai said with playful annoyance as she strode over and grasped one of Yaya's hands. Both girls had appeared in good spirits before that contact, but a sense of confident peace now seemed to exude from the pair. Tamao and Momomi shared a pleased look, remembering fondly back to the short-lived Impossible Odds club of only two nights previous.

"Isn't that the whole point, Tsubomi-chan?" Tamao teased, glad to turn attention now toward a less sensitive, for her at least, target.

"Alas, we've been found out dear Princess," Yaya said with a dramatic flair drawn from their walk earlier in the day. Tsubomi was again left speechless as Yaya flourished the arm and hand not holding her and bowed in princely fashion.

"Okay you two, if you keep going you can get a room. I'm sure Hikari-sama can find somewhere else to go if that's needed," Momomi added with a leer at the Étoile Cadette.

Working side by side with Kaname had at first rattled Hikari, but Kaname had been acting remarkably respectfully, almost deferentially. That confidence boost on top of her recent personal growth nearly caused her to attempt returning Momomi's tease. Then she remembered back to the conversation earlier that afternoon at the waterfall, and instead Hikari chose to feign ignorance and presented her best naïve, confused look. A look she was well practiced in given until a few weeks ago it would have been her genuine response.

Yaya realized what was happening and decided to draw attention back to herself by taking her free arm and wrapping it around Tsubomi's lithe waist and leaning into the smaller girl so that she had to look up into Yaya's face. "What say you Princess, shall I take you away to my castle?" The act and words had the desired effect as Momomi's, in fact everyone present's, attention fell squarely back on the flamboyant pair._ Please catch on Tsubomi-chan_, Yaya willed through her gaze into her girlfriend's eyes and her tightened handhold, unsure whether Tsubomi would catch on and knowing perhaps a slap on the cheek was soon to come.

"I think Prince Yaya is having delusions," Tsubomi said, with a smirk reminiscent of Yaya's trademark. "Aren't you supposed to be wielding your sword to slay the vegetable dragons of lunch tomorrow?"

"Ah!" Yaya mimed a wound to the heart. "Pierced to the heart by my practical beloved! Someday, though, I will find my way to your heart as well, my lady!" That last was said with a smile, and then a bow to all present as a clear signal that the show was over…for now at least.

"So, other than Yaya-senpai's hentai imagination, what did I walk into?" Tsubomi took stock of her surroundings. Present were the traditional roommate pairings of Momomi and Kaname, Tamao and Nagisa, Hikari and Yaya…and now herself.

Momomi spoke first. "First off, Tsubomi-san, I want to thank you for joining to help as I have already done with the E'toile-sama and Yaya-san."

"This is for Spica, and we've already covered we can't be there for the work tomorrow. It makes sense for us to help now so everyone knows our heart is with the effort even if our hands must be elsewhere."

"Well spoken, Tsubomi-chan," Tamao continued. "Still we appreciate it. As you can see, Momomi-san and Yaya-chan have been cutting up vegetables, fruits, and meats. Nagisa-chan has been rolling rice and I've been making rice balls using whatever Momomi-san and Yaya-chan have ready. Then Hikari-chan and Kaname-san has been filling lunch trays with the product of our labors. I'm sure they'd love the help since I think they're getting backed up."

Tsubomi considered the odd pairing of Kaname and Hikari working together side by side for anything. _Part of me wants to break them apart and part of me doesn't want to interfere. If Momomi-san can change so much, I suppose maybe Kaname-san can to. _She felt herself shrug slightly._ Yaya seems to be allowing it, and I think she's more protective of Hikari-sama than is Amane-sama._

"Either that, or she can start by getting us more things to prepare," Yaya added. "We're running low."

"I can do that," Tsubomi answered helpfully. She watched as everyone started getting back to work. She could see the remaining items arrayed around Momomi and Yaya and it was clear what was needed would be in a refrigerator. Not wanting to be a bother, she thought she'd just look around until she found the refrigerator carrying the supplies Momomi had arranged to be delivered on Friday for this event.

She opened the first refrigerator that came to mind, and was confronted with a massive assortment of partially-prepared deserts and loosely covered containers of things like crème and milk used to make confections.

"That's for tomorrow night and a special celebration President Tōmori has planned for the Strawberry Hall boarders. Don't mention it to anyone; it's going to be a surprise. I'm sworn to secrecy over the topic, and beg you to please not conjecture over it or Kaname and I will incur the Snow Princess's wrath."

Tsubomi nodded. "Makes sense. I understand." She closed the refrigerator door before asking, "So which one has the supplies we're using?"

Momomi motioned with her knife at an alternative and Tsubomi went to retrieve the needed supplies.

"So, Tsubomi-chan," Momomi began again as Tsubomi bent over to collect supplies from the fridge to bring to Momomi and Yaya. "I heard how you all spent the afternoon. I had no idea you were a horse expert. How exciting! Amane-sama must have been thrilled to learn about it given you're so often together now."

"Damn!" Yaya exclaimed, and all turned their heads to see Yaya shaking her hand and moving toward the sink to run cold water over a fresh, bleeding wound.

*****PGBR*****

"By the way, thank you Tamao-chan." Tamao turned to look over at her roommate as she straightened back up after slipping her tennis skirt from her legs. Nagisa was sitting on her bed, still in her uniform, her legs pulled up against her stomach, her arms wrapped around her shins, and her chin atop her knees.

"What for?" Tamao asked as she slipped her fingers under her top to slip it off as well.

"Your actions this afternoon. You were quite the gentleman."

Tamao heard this as she was lifting her blouse up from around her breasts and over her head. She finished the motion before turning to look quizzically at the redhead. "Well this gentleman just started her period this morning. You have some strange metaphors."

Nagisa smiled and stuck her tongue out at the girl standing before her in just bra and panties. "You know what I mean, Tamao-chan."

Tamao sighed as she went to her closet and pulled out a loose robe. _I had planned to go right into the shower, but Nagisa seems talkative right now and I don't want to cut her off._ "I suppose. I did what came to mind, pretty much from the moment she started yanking my chain. It could easily have gone the other way."

"But it didn't."

"Perhaps. Anyway, I'm glad it's over," Tamao admitted as she sat down on her bed across from Nagisa and pulled up her own legs in a manner similar to the other girl. "I'll admit that I agree with Momomi-san. I'm surprised you spent the evening with us and not Shizuma. You walking into the kitchen was the last thing I expected to see. Everything all right?"

Nagisa's expression turned very serious and she looked intently into Tamao's face. Tamao's stomach roiled at the look, a sense of foreboding coming over her. She'd never seen such an intense searching look on the redhead's face before. She hadn't thought the expression possible on Nagisa's generally innocent and naïve features.

"Tamao-chan, tell me about your history with Shizuma-sama."

*****PGBR*****

"You were magnificent today, Shizuma," Miyuki noted once tea had been served and the two best friends were seated comfortably. Miyuki had been surprised to see Shizuma at her door given the affection she had seen the silver-haired senpai and her redheaded kohai sharing back at the court. But here she was, and Miyuki sensed Shizuma needed to be in charge of leading the conversation, and as usual Miyuki provided Shizuma what she needed. _She's been adrift today and clearly needs to right herself. Obviously that means she comes to me…the safe one. Under any other circumstances I'd be happy to be used by her, but honestly right now I really wish she'd find someone else. I just can't say no to her…I need her as much as she needs me. What a codependent mess we are._ She looked thoughtfully at the paper on her desk before turning back to focus on her friend.

Shizuma snorted. "Magnificent in loss is still loss, Miyuki."

"Shizuma, you didn't lose, Tamao-chan simply won. She was a better player today than you were, but just barely. It was hard fought, a pleasant reminder of a Shizuma we haven't seen in quite a while. You should have seen Hitomi. She was so wet I think she'll have to wring her panties out tonight."

The comment had the desired effect as Shizuma smiled and chuckled at the image despite the pang of guilt a part of her felt realizing her role in that. _I have some major karma to work off with that._ "I've always felt a little bad about her. I've known her feelings, of course. I appreciate her company and friendship. There was just never any chemistry. It's never ending puppy-love with her. I'm so glad she and Mizuho have come so far together."

"They do make a cute couple."

Shizuma smiled, but Miyuki could then see it fade as the previous mood restored itself. "Miyuki, I didn't lose on the court today, I lost in my head. I'm still a better player than her, I could tell. Tamao-chan wanted it more. In the end, she had my number. She rattled me more than I did her. That's what bothers me the most. If I'd lost to her just on technical skill, I would be more at ease about this. Tennis really isn't a game that interests me anymore and I would be foolish to think that I could maintain the skill to beat any opponent if I don't keep playing. No, Tamao-chan's will was greater. This is twice this month that someone determined my destiny for me, and that disturbs me the greatest of all."

Miyuki caught the reference to her own efforts to bring Shizuma and Nagisa together. Despite the good intention, it had been manipulative and Shizuma hadn't suspected until it was over. Miyuki could tell this crisis of confidence was deeper than she had suspected, and the ramifications for Shizuma far greater. _First to determine the true extent of what we're dealing with._

"Where's Nagisa-san?"

Shizuma chuckled, humor evident but also an edge of bitterness. "After we got back to the dorms from the tennis crowd, we ended up in my room. We talked a bit and I felt confident. Apparently overconfident. I tried to seduce her into the shower with me. She made a comment that I interpreted as being receptive to the idea. Instead she got spooked and fled. She left saying something about needing to know more about my past." Shizuma shook her head. "I thought I'd shared everything about Kaori except which positions we used. I will never figure her out, I swear. I know she wanted it, but yet she runs. It's so unlike Kaori."

_Her past, huh?_ Miyuki thought. _Sounds like Tamao and Nagisa may have a long night of it._ "Nagisa-chan isn't Kaori, Shizuma."

"No, she isn't. And for that I am truly glad. Still, it makes it a lot harder to try and navigate things with her."

"It's a shame you and Tamao-chan can't seem to settle things once and for all. I think Tamao-chan has a window into Nagisa-chan that could be helpful. I'd like to see you two be friends."

Shizuma regarded Miyuki with a peculiar expression. "You've jumped on Nagisa's bandwagon, now?" She sighed and shook her head. "We're just so much like oil and water. Dancing around each other, never able to trust the other. She's bested me, and unlike you, I don't trust her. As you say, she also has a connection with Nagisa that I can't touch. It troubles me greatly."

"Tamao-chan was adamant today that she isn't a threat to you, Shizuma. You really should trust her on that."

"Tamao-chan truly does have you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she," Shizuma remarked. At Miyuki's indignant expression, Shizuma continued, "Please don't take that as an offense. She has us all wrapped up similarly. Still, watch your back with her, Miyuki. There's more to her than meets the eye, especially where you're concerned."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Shizuma realized she'd said too much. She may not trust Tamao, may even at the moment want to bring her down a notch or two, but she knew this topic led only to grave dishonor…and pain for everyone around. "Just my general warning about your heart being too trusting. The long standing issue I have with you and Chikaru-san, for example."

"Chikaru-san and Shion-san both were your allies today, actually. I don't know if you noticed, but they worked tirelessly to ensure your game was fair and to try and defuse the tension."

"I suppose. As class Presidents, they were doing their job. Still, you are right that I'm not seeing things clearly right now."

"Shizuma, what you need is someone else's problem to deal with. You're chasing your tail over your own." Miyuki signed heavily. "Unfortunately, I have one readily available to provide. I had a bombshell dropped on me this evening. Sister Carina of Spica House handed me a letter delivered today by courier while we were at the tennis court." Miyuki got up to retrieve the piece of paper from her desk and handed it to Shizuma. Miyuki watched her friend read it intently, watched the expected anger rising in the silver-haired girl's expression.

"You can't seriously plan to go through with this?" Shizuma asked incredulously. "It's a trap."

"I'm already in the trap, Shizuma. I've been in it my whole life. This is just the start of the process of moving me from the trap to the cage."

"Don't go."

"You would have me dishonor myself and my family so much? Over something so trivial as a husband?"

"Trivial!" Shizuma practically growled. "This is your whole life we're talking about."

"Correct. My life. Not yours. I will make my own decisions. Please calm down and let me finish. I need your rational mind, not this hotheaded, hurting little girl. Set aside your own troubles and be objective about mine. I've cried enough about them as it is, I don't need your outrage added to it." Miyuki's sharp rebuke was softened by the tears clearly evident, not quite welling enough to fall down her cheeks, but close enough.

Shizuma calmed herself, realizing Miyuki was right. Shizuma felt out of control in her life and was projecting that on Miyuki. She had to withhold judgment for Miyuki's sake.

"If you can set aside your prejudices and be objective, I'd like you to help me sort through this package coming on Thursday. If you would be willing, I'd also like you to join me for this meeting." Miyuki's eyes were downcast as she continued. "Just because I'm going through with this doesn't mean I'm not scared. I'm also not so foolish as to believe I won't be further railroaded. I need your exquisite political mind at my side. More than that, I need a friend, someone I know who's looking out for me and not their own interests. I need your help, Shizuma." With this, Miyuki looked back up and the tears were indeed streaming now.

Shizuma sidled around the table to sit beside her friend and hold her close to her as Miyuki cried as she had so often done about her fate.

_She has a right to make her own decisions, and I am glad she trusts me enough to be at her side and act as her agent. But I don't like this. Not at all._

_Now I need to talk with the last person in the world I want to see at the moment. Damn you and your whole family, Tamao._

*****PGBR*****

The late night quiet of the Strawberry Hall kitchen was barely broken by the figure silently slipping past the doorway. Small and dressed in a dark nightshirt, she was barely noticeable to an active observer, but none such were present. The figure slid to a counter near the main sinks and reached across to the back to grasp a bracelet. She fingered the jeweled circlet with a smirk.

_My excuse for being here should the need arise_, she thought as she placed the bracelet again on her wrist after having earlier removed it and placed it there when preparing to chop food items. Its value was obvious, and no one would question her desire to retrieve it regardless of the hour. Not even Spica House's Sister Carina. _I would have hated to lose you, my beauty, but the risk was well worth it._

The figure then took stock of the room insomuch as it was possible in the near pitch blackness. She eyed one of the refrigerators.

_Time for this honeybee to pollinate again,_ she thought as she reached under her shirt and retrieved a vial of warm liquid from its convenient resting place between her breasts. She twirled the bottle in her hand, almost lovingly. _Now to find my flowers._

She drifted now over to the refrigerator that had always been her focus. She stood silently a few moments in front of it, eyes closed, listening intently for any sign of activity within range.

Nothing.

She then took a deep breath and opened the door, wincing at the bright light as it overwhelmed her shadow-acclimatized sense of sight. Blinking a few times as she adjusted to the brightness, she took stock of the contents of the refrigerator before focusing on items receptive to her needs.

A wide smile played across her face as she chose her vectors. "Revenge is a dish that is best served cold, mon président," she whispered as the honeybee reached for her flowers.


	26. Prince and Queen: Shared Confessions

**Voices of the Present  
>The Prince and The Queen<strong>

**Shared Confessions**

Sunday, Dec 3, 2006 5:45am

"Tamao doth murder sleep," Shizuma mumbled on her way to the Spica stables. Coming from a family of ambassadors, Shizuma was multilingual from an early age and was quite familiar with her core Shakespeare. The slightly adjusted 400 year old words seemed appropriate to her mood.

_Miyuki had two nightmares last night, and was restless the rest of it. I barely got any sleep holding her. So much for her cavalier face regarding this "trivial" husband situation of hers._

It had been a long night. A long night which had followed a long day, which had followed a long week, and on back to the moment she first saw that thrice damned red ribbon on Nagisa's wrist.

_I can count on two hands the good night's sleep I've gotten since that moment._

A rational corner of Shizuma mind recognized that the vast majority of the stress she had felt since that evening when she had ended up in the pool with Nagisa had been her own doing. Still, it felt much more satisfying to blame it on Tamao.

_Why couldn't you have waited just a few more years to be born?_

An image of the pink-haired Spican spitfire she had met the prior Sunday accompanying Shion at the gate with Nagisa popped unbidden into her mind's eye. Amane's serviteur. Shizuma could easily imagine Tamao back in her first year, but instead that being the blue-haired girl's current state. A peer of the Spican girl. Cute. Loud, but ineffectual. In a word: endearing. No challenge at all to a 6th year former Étoile like herself, and no threat for the affections of a 4th year like Nagisa. Heck, maybe Nagisa's roomkeeper instead, complete with apron. Good for her entertainment value.

Memories of past exploits with said blue-haired girl at that age filled her mind during the rest of the walk, although always in her mind she was the 17 year old girl she was now. She found the images, especially those of Tamao as Nagisa's adorable 1st year roomkeeper, quite satisfying indeed, and she had a very wide smile on her face as she entered the stable locker area.

_Tamao will be at Spica all day busy with that community thing she's been planning, far away from Nagisa and me. I feel a good day coming on…_

When Shizuma entered the stable proper, it appeared empty. _I'm surprised I'm the only here. I would have thought Amane wouldn't be late for such a thing since she requested it._ Shizuma shrugged and made her way down the line of stables to regard her equestrian pride and joy, L'éclair Noir.

"How are you this morning, my beauty? It looks like you had a pleasant time yesterday with Hikari-chan."

Shizuma guided the magnificent mare out of the stable and began leading her toward the entrance where equipment was stored and space was available to saddle a horse. She noted as she turned to walk down the path at the center of the stalls that Amane's Starbright was getting restless.

"You see your new girlfriend leaving without you, sir? Unfortunately, I think you are likely to be disappointed. I don't think the estate would look kindly to a crossing of breeds, and pure white and pure black aren't exactly the making of award-winning markings. Still, you get high marks for your taste in ladies." She winked at the white horse as she led her own midnight black one further along.

As she entered the preparation area, she found Amane actually had preceded her after all. She had been obscured by the last of the stalls, busy examining straps and bindings.

"Although I agree with the sentiment, I'd appreciate you not teasing my Starbright, Shizuma-san." This was said without Amane taking her eyes off the buckle she was inspecting.

"I'm sorry, Amane-san," Shizuma said contritely at having been caught. "I'm just trying to maintain good spirits after a hard day yesterday. Thank you again for inviting me to join you this morning."

Amane nodded in satisfaction at the piece of steel and turned to regard her new friend with a smile. "I heard about yesterday, and I also appreciate your candor. I just have always suspected Starbright could understand me. I know it's a silly thought, but it is one I have formed through long association with him."

Shizuma chuckled at this quirky admission from the Prince of Spica, Captain of the Equestrian team and perhaps the most dedicated rider Shizuma had ever known well. "You can be forgiven your romanticizing. Especially since I can somewhat relate. I've always felt this lady can read my mind too," Shizuma said as she regarded the eyes of the black steed, gently caressing the silver forehead star which indeed matched Shizuma's hair.

"You two make a cute couple," Amane teased as she rose and began moving to retrieve her own stallion.

L'éclair Noir snorted at just that moment, and Shizuma found herself giggling. She could hear the sound of Amane chuckling as she continued walking away.

_This is such a pleasant morning. I realize it will be a long day, but I hope we can maintain this spirit. I'm coming to really like this girl._

"Amane-senpai?" Shizuma's attention was distracted by the unexpected voice of a younger girl. She turned to regard the young pink-haired Spica 1st year that she had been musing about minutes earlier. _Speak of the cute little devil herself._ The girl had obviously been looking for Amane, but quickly realized the girl in view was not her. "Tsubomi-chan, isn't it?"

"Yes, Hanazono-sama," the child said with some confusion. "Amane-senpai offered for me to join her this morning to ride with her."

"She appears to have made the same offer to both of us, and didn't bother to mention it to either of us." Shizuma could see Tsubomi's discomfort, and she remembered back to Tsubomi's charged words to her a week ago.

"_What I just did, I did for Presidents Tōmori-sama and Chikaru-sama, not for you. I think you both should be ashamed of yourselves, but what do I know."_

_Clearly this child has chosen sides, _Shizuma mused as she considered the girl._ As I said, loud but ineffectual. It should make for an interesting morning._ Despite the potential entertainment value of the young one, Shizuma felt some disappointment given the hope she had felt just moments before for some unfettered time with someone she truly liked, who wasn't a threat in any way, and who had chosen to eschew the politics despite her position. Despite those misgivings, she decided she'd go with the flow. _This Tsubomi girl was going to be with us during the hand-off at the greenhouse anyway. It will be helpful to get a further sense of Amane's serviteur, and I suppose there's no better a time for this than a morning ride._

_Anyway, she's easy on the eyes._

"You ride?" Shizuma said in an effort to open uncharged dialog.

"I'm here," Tsubomi said simply, stating the obvious with a look that reminded Shizuma of the one she had given at the gate.

_So much for trying to start on a better foot._

"Ah, Tsubomi-chan, you're here." Amane turned to look at both girls and sensed the tenseness. "You know each other?"

The two were silent as they gauged who should answer the question. Shizuma finally jumped in as she was the senior. "Just once, when Shion-san and her entourage granted Nagisa and I admittance to the grounds last Sunday night."

Tsubomi nodded in agreement with this assessment.

"I see," Amane said, knowing there was more being unsaid than said, but choosing for now not to examine it further. She, of course, knew Tsubomi-chan had been there, but no one who had been present had ever fully described the events to her and she hadn't sought them out, rather trusting in Tsubomi's discretion to bring something to her if she were in over her head. "Tsubomi-chan, please go retrieve Midnight Star and prepare her for a ride."

"Yes, senpai," Tsubomi said with a nod to both older girls.

"I don't believe I mentioned this before," Shizuma said once Tsubomi was out of hearing, "but I find your serviteur very impressive. Although I don't believe she has a very high opinion of me, I find her handling of complex situations to be refreshing. I rarely see such confidence in 1st year students of any school."

"She is rather remarkable," Amane said, then added with a slight chuckle, "but also very passionate and opinionated. Very different from either Hikari or I, which I think is a good thing. I only found out yesterday that she rides. Because Hikari and her friend Yaya-chan are novices, we had to move sedately the entire afternoon. I asked Tsubomi-chan yesterday evening to join us this morning so I can get a true sense of her abilities. She was reluctant, but I was insistent as I know the weather will change late today and I may not get another chance to see her do this until spring, unless I dragged her out into the snow or rain."

Shizuma nodded at the logic of the situation. "That makes sense. I was initially surprised to see her."

"I'm sorry for the surprise, Shizuma-san. I tried coming by your room last night to let you know of the change in plans, but you were elsewhere and I lacked a piece of paper to write a note to slip under your door. I ended up with the hope you wouldn't mind. Much of the time, I expect she'll be riding her own course and we'll be within viewing distance, but not necessarily hearing distance."

Shizuma nodded in answer.

Shizuma and Amane then turned their efforts to preparing their horses. Tsubomi joined them shortly and Shizuma watched as the girl prepared her own horse, requiring only assistance to lift up the saddle. Before long, the three were astride their steeds and making their way out to the course.

After a few minutes of warming the horses up, Amane made an observation. "It looks like it'll be a spectacular sunrise," Amane noted, noting the deep red developing in the east. "Shall we make our way at speed for the viewpoint just down the trail toward the waterfall? We should have a magnificent view of it from up there, and if we move quickly we should be able to make it in time." The other two girls nodded and they immediately moved forward.

Amane allowed Shizuma to lead, moving just fast enough to pace Tsubomi at the maximum speed the girl appeared willing to go. Given Tsubomi's statement that she had not ridden in nearly a year, since she came to Spica, Amane was quite satisfied at her level of skill. _She's not a prodigy right now, but she's certainly the equal of my best first years. If she practices, she could be a force to be reckoned with. I hope I can somehow motivate her to join the team._

*****PGBR*****

"Shizuma-san, I have a question." Conversation between the two older riders, Amane and Shizuma, had been limited thus far this morning by Amane's efforts with Tsubomi. Despite Amane's earlier assurances, the effort to drill Tsubomi wasn't terribly conducive to conversation between the older girls. Despite her earlier reservations, though, Tsubomi soon showed great initiative. They had eventually left Tsubomi to practice mild jumps and complex turns while the older girls made their way again into the woods behind the course.

Shizuma nodded to Amane to continue before encouraging L'éclair Noir to turn around and head into the forest. Amane followed effortlessly.

"You had many relationships with girls before you settled on Nagisa-san. How did you know Nagisa-san was the one for you?"

Shizuma's eyebrows rose and she looked over to consider her riding partner. "You're not having second thoughts already, are you?" She asked uncertainly.

"Absolutely not!" Amane responded emphatically. To Shizuma's mind, though, the emphasis seemed as much for the speaker's benefit as the listener's. Amane then seemed to wilt a bit though as she continued. "Still, I'm finding myself confused."

"Hikari-chan is your first love, isn't she?"

The blue haired girl responded with a simple nod.

"And now that the ice has thawed , you're noticing there are other fish in the sea."

That last was a statement and not a question, although Amane was nodding thoughtfully before she realized it. She quickly added, "I love Hikari with all my heart. I will never hurt her." A pause. "But yes, I think that's an accurate statement."

Shizuma was suddenly wary. "I'll answer your question, but first one of my own. We're not talking about Nagisa, are we?" Shizuma thought back to the previous summer when she found Amane and Nagisa in a very compromising position and had to make clear to the Prince of Spica that she must keep her attentions to her own kingdom.

Amane looked up at Shizuma before answering. "No, this isn't about Nagisa-chan, although she is the first who made me realize Hikari wasn't unique in her attraction. I assure you, Shizuma-san, that I present no challenge to your claim to your own Cadette."

Shizuma had to smile at Amane's reference to Nagisa as her Cadette, even if it wasn't exactly accurate. If she had been attending Miator again next year, it most certainly could…no would have happened that way. _If that pigheaded excuse for a girl Tamao could win the election with Nagisa over the current pair, I would have just had to walk across the stage again, this time with Nagisa, to claim the crown. _To Amane, however, she gave no sign of her internal uncharitable thoughts, stoked by remaining frustration at the events of the previous day not to mention the impending storm clouds of Miyuki's wedding plans.

Shizuma turned her thoughts on how to answer her successor, a girl who was clearly less confident and more vulnerable than Shizuma had ever been, even in her current predicament. Amane allowed Shizuma the time to think.

"Well, first off, Nagisa was not my first," Shizuma began. "Everyone at Astraea knows about Kaori, of course. She was the center of my universe for over two years. I'd still be with her right now had things turned out differently, although I cringe imagining a universe where I knew both she and Nagisa at the same time." She shivered physically at that thought.

Amane nodded, but allowed Shizuma to continue. "Before that, there was a girl in elementary school whom I had known since childhood. I liked her, still do, but it was clear she needed something from me I couldn't give her. Or perhaps more to the point, I needed to be someone I couldn't be. I may be good, but I'm not perfect." Shizuma gazed off into the distance as she continued speaking.

"I think I went from girl to girl before Kaori simply trying to find someone with whom I could fill the void I felt inside me. Unfortunately, in my conceit, I always gravitated to those who placed me on a pedestal and treated me like a goddess. Each time, it got old very fast. The one time I gravitated to one who didn't treat me that way, I eventually found her so annoying that I left. Kaori appeared at that point, compliments of Miyuki and the Miator Student Council, so I never ended up sorting out my feelings over that, which I am coming to regret now…" Shizuma shook herself and realized she was sharing far more than she intended with this girl who, while she was coming to like very much, she didn't trust enough to place within shields only Miyuki, and her just barely, existed within.

"After Kaori, I think it's pretty well established now that I was trying to replace what I'd lost, yet another void which of course was impossible to fill. Nagisa has shown me that I can never replace Kaori. Instead I needed someone who could exist in her own space in my heart, not displacing Kaori but rather complimenting her memory." Shizuma paused to consider her words, both to ensure they were descriptive but also discreet. "Nagisa and I need something from each other that the other can provide, but at the same time we can each stand on our own. In many ways I'd like to think it's more healthy than what I had with Kaori, who was always dependent on Miyuki and I despite her considerable will."

Amane sat in thought for a while before responding to Shizuma's sharing. "Your thoughts on Kaori-san are most intriguing for me, Shizuma-san. My feelings for Hikari are complex, and certainly strong. With her I feel like the Prince everyone wants to see me as, I want to protect my princess and carry her off into the sunset. But at the same time I want to have a princess who is my equal, who can challenge me in her own way and keep me strong. "

Shizuma laughed and Amane turned to regard her, feeling a little hurt and annoyed at the response. Shizuma bowed at her friend insomuch as she could in a saddle. "Please accept I am most certainly not laughing at you. I am laughing at myself." She paused a moment to compose herself and regard Amane, who's expression had calmed significantly. "You speak of a challenge. I alluded to something a moment ago, which I'll touch on more now. It's not like anyone at Miator at the time doesn't know, and if not then yesterday reminded them. There was a time when Tamao-chan and I were in a relationship. It was just before I met Kaori, and so was just one of many rather short lived dalliances. Unlike my previous attractions, however, Tamao-chan didn't place me on the pedestal. She respected me, of course, and was clearly impressed with my abilities and accomplishments. But rather than stand back and faun over some perfected image of me in her head, Tamao-chan challenged me. By trying to stand side by side with me, rather than attach herself to my arm, she pushed me to improve…to keep up with her. I resented it. Kaori came along and, while she shared Tamao-chan's intentions of encouraging me to excel, Kaori coaxed me along, pulled rather than pushed. In the end, it appears I needed both. Kaori then, Tamao-chan now as much as I am loath to admit it. Nagisa however is different from both of them. She loves me for who I am and just wants me to be me. Not some ethereal perfected goddess, or even some realistic sense of what I could be if I strive for it, but just me. I think ultimately that grounding is what I need most going forward. Unlike so many here on Astraea Hill, I have the freedom and the ability to be anything I want to be. My life is my choice, despite all the expectations and responsibilities placed on me as an eldest Hanazono. More than anything, however, I need to be reminded to use that freedom to just be me."

Shizuma had been looking up at the blue sky again as she had been saying this, and Amane could see shimmering eyes. She then blinked and shook her head with a rueful smile. "Amane, I truly hope you are as guileless as you let on, because I have just shared thoughts I wouldn't share with Miyuki…or honestly myself until now. You caught me in need of a confessor, it seems." She paused to see if Amane would say anything, but the blue haired girl only nodded. Shizuma chuckled briefly, and then sighed. "Since I don't know who the other girl or girls are that are attracting you, I cannot say how all this fits with you. I will say I like Hikari-chan a great deal. She reminds me a lot of Kaori, the Kaori after a year with Miyuki and me. Dependent, but still able to redirect me when I needed it. Kaori and I grew together, and later on she was a much more powerful force in my life than at the start."

Shizuma seemed to finish her thoughts with this, and the two continued on in silence for a few minutes. "Your perspective helps me. I think I had been fearing that Hikari would always be this dependent, this passive, yet thinking now I can see even over the past week she's made efforts to become independent. She rode with us yesterday, and has been adamant that she will take the lead with the greenhouse and that I should only go there when I truly want to be there, not to ever feel obligated or burdened by it. As you know, she's already met with you and Miyuki-san to go over the paperwork requirements, and she's told me she'll take that burden too. She's been examining the bylaws and has realized there's a lot of paperwork we can delegate to our serviteur, and Tsubomi-chan has been working with Hikari and Miyuki-san to learn the details."

Shizuma had been listening quietly to this, but that last caused her to sit up straight in her saddle. "The bylaws say what!"

Amane looked confused at the statement from her predecessor, someone who had seemed to know everything about being Étoile. "When Hikari expressed dismay at the amount of paperwork the position would entail, Miyuki-san brought out the bylaws and explained the serviteur can perform any administrative action on behalf of the Étoile as long as the serviteur is in the Étoile's good graces. Essentially, unless we were to dismiss her, she can act on our behalf in any administrative activity even outside our presence or direct knowledge. Our personal presence is only absolutely required for formal duties involving school administration such as inspections, public occasions and events, or anything religious-based like leading prayers."

"That little bitch!" Shizuma exclaimed at full volume, red faced. "She knew this whole year and still had me tied to that damned table signing every little scrap of paper and officiating every meeting! Oh is she going to get it."

Amane was stunned at the response, but noted Shizuma was grinning ear to ear. "Um, Shizuma, I haven't said anything wrong have I? I'd hate to create distress between you and your friend and former serviteur Miyuki-san."

Shizuma turned to Amane with a hearty laugh the likes of which Amane had never heard from the normally well-controlled former Étoile. "Don't worry," Shizuma said, nearly gasping for breath. "Miyuki and I are stronger than this. I'm just amazed that she could or would have pulled off what amounts to a year-long practical joke on me. This weekend has apparently been about me learning humility, and even more than yesterday, this has been a lesson in it."

Amane simply nodded at this, not sensing there was anything she could add. "I think we best turn around if we're to have enough time to settle things with the horses and still make it to the greenhouse on time."

"I agree," Shizuma said, turning L'éclair Noir around but still clearly having trouble holding in her laughter. Amane was glad Shizuma was in such good humor over it.

"So you feel better about your situation now, Amane-san?" Shizuma resumed once she was settled and the two were well on their way back to the riding course.

"I think so. Your perspective on the growth Kaori-san experienced over time is giving me more confidence about Hikari. I just need now to reconcile my feelings over being pushed rather than pulled or just accepted, as you put it."

"Ah, so the other girl is more like Tamao-chan? I hope you can sort things out with her in a way that you keep her around too, as a friend perhaps. I think everyone needs a push on occasion too. I apparently do myself, and I am coming to realize this now. Unfortunately I have no advice on how to make it happen since I have not been terribly successful making it happen myself. I'm more apt to want to strangle Tamao-chan than to be her friend. Nagisa and Miyuki still seem dedicated to making it happen, though, so we'll just have to see."

The two riders came back into view of the course, and could see that Tsubomi was still working the course, having graduated to more challenging obstacles apparently with the assistance of a rather voluptuous teammate of Amane's, dressed in team uniform, who had come along during the time Shizuma and Amane had been riding off alone.

"Amane-senpai," the girl called out to her Captain. "This girl's pretty good. I know she's the serviteur de l'étoile, but I still questioned her being on Midori's Midnight Star. She assured me she was riding her with your approval, so we started practicing together."

Tsubomi was winded, but clearly inspired to push herself. Amane couldn't help but regard her proudly. "Yes, Noriko-san, it is as she said. Midori-san is focusing on college exam preparation right now and can't give Midnight Star enough attention, but she still wants her around for relaxation when things get too stressful. She asked if I could find ways of exercising her, and Tsubomi-san presented herself as an excellent way of doing so."

"Well, I hope you can convince her to join the team. She'd be a great asset." Noriko smiled and, apparently feeling uncomfortable in the presence of Amane and Shizuma together, excused herself.

"That was quite a compliment coming from Noriko-san, Tsubomi-chan. She seldom gives praise and isn't one to say something simply to elicit favor with me. She's the teammate I go to hear that I need to hear, not what I want to hear."

"Thank you, Amane-senpai. I still don't feel I am deserving of so much praise. I feel I'm now bound to disappoint on many levels. I don't believe I'm as good as you seem to think I am, and we both know I will not have the time this year to invest in improving. If you are to maintain your skills and lead your team, I'll need to be assisting Hikari-sama with the administrative tasks and greenhouse care. Neither of us realized how much work that would entail." Tsubomi then paused before adding. "My respect for the former Étoile, who was left alone to the duties, has increased."

Shizuma knew this was the closest thing to an apology or retraction she'd get for the previous Sunday's statement, but coming from this passionate young woman, it felt enough. Beyond that, she suddenly felt like she was intruding now on these two. She sensed Amane intended some mentoring.

"Well, I really do want to get to the greenhouse to check on Nagisa before everyone else arrives. I'm going to go get L'éclair Noir cleaned up."

"Shizuma-san, if you would like, Tsubomi-chan and I can take care of L'éclair Noir for you. That should give you at least 30 minutes extra before the rest of us arrive. Hikari was going to wait for us at the dorms before heading over, so you can be assured of at least that time."

Shizuma looked grateful and said as much. "I'd really appreciate that," Shizuma expressed as the three girls arrived near the stable door and dismounted. Shizuma took her leave and began her trek back. She turned briefly to regard L'éclair Noir one last time for the day and noted Amane providing guidance on Tsubomi's efforts. The closeness of the two, the expression on Amane's face and her body language, got Shizuma wondering given she had a nose for such things. _I wonder if little Tsubomi is Amane's Tamao? Oh, the irony is not lost on me at all. If so, this could indeed get complicated for the Prince. I sense vulnerability in Tsubomi that my stubborn former love never showed, or at least that I didn't recognise at the time. It's no less endearing than I was visualizing earlier…perhaps even alluring…_

_Thoughts not helpful given I'm about to see Nagisa and she's still stuck in an ice box!_

Shizuma dismissed the rest of her thoughts about Amane and her serviteur for now with a chuckle at the irony of the universe in general and turned to make her way to quickly change into her uniform and make it to the greenhouse in time to review things with Nagisa before the arrival of the new caretakers.


	27. Prince and Queen: Crumpled Dignity

**Voice of the Present  
>The Prince and The Queen<strong>

**Crumpled Dignity**

Sunday, Dec 3, 2006 9am

_I'm so glad everything livened up this week._

Nagisa looked around her as she entered the Étoile greenhouse early Sunday morning. She had worked diligently to ensure the greenhouse was in good order as it was handed off from almost a decade of Miator care to the first Spica couple since before the turn of the century. It had felt like a lot of responsibility, but she was proud to have risen to the challenge…and on her own no less, save for some appreciated late assistance from Kagome and Chiyo yesterday. Tamao had offered to help from the start, but Nagisa had sensed her roommate wasn't really keen on sharing this particular experience with Nagisa_. It would remind her of what she gave up last weekend with me when she conceded._ Nagisa knew Tamao's real reason, but instead she assured Tamao that the greenhouse was just fine and only needed "a little water".

_That was the understatement of the century._ Nagisa had been shocked on Monday afternoon to see the events with Kaori, whatever it had been, had been spot on insofar as the condition of the plants. She had been a little nervous to see if the mess she had caused falling backwards over the stand of flowers was still there, but had been relieved to discover that particular event apparently didn't translate to reality, unlike the ribbon. Nagisa shivered as she always did when thinking about that impossible strip of cloth, and the amazingly real yet unreal events preceding it.

Still, despite the sorry state in which two weeks of near total neglect had left the greenhouse, a week of dedicated effort by Nagisa essentially alone had resuscitated nearly everything…a fact which made her feel quite proud. The handful of plants which were beyond help had been removed by the girls, and everything rearranged to appear as if it was normal. _It will be…for them._

The 'them' were the new Étoile, Hikari and Amane of Spica. Hikari had already been a good friend of Nagisa's before the Étoile competition, and their friendship, in fact the friendship between all four of them- Shizuma, Amane, Hikari, and herself, had deepened significantly a few nights back when the two senpai had grabbed their kohai and ridden them off into the woods behind Astraea Hill for an evening of extensive conversation and even a little making out. It was clear to Nagisa that, despite Hikari being her junior, the two new E'toile had significantly outdistanced Shizuma and Nagisa. Nothing overt happened at the waterfall of course, but the intimacy shared by the Spicans made it obvious that they were now, indeed, lovers. Shizuma's expectations of her relationship with Nagisa had clearly risen that night, but Nagisa so far had been able to deftly…_well almost deftly_, she thought remembering last night and her hurried exit from Shizuma's room… avoid the matter coming to a head. She wasn't sure how much longer it would be before she'd either have to take the plunge or risk hurting Shizuma's feelings even more than she already had.

_Very soon, I'm certain. I've always known that Shizuma is a passionate creature; I'm not that naïve! Kaori and Tamao just confirmed it for me. Yet I have stayed at her side, even knowing her nature. So why am I avoiding the inevitable?_

*****PGBR*****

"It started with a kiss," Tamao began after she had overcome the shock of the unexpected demand Nagisa had posed, realizing anyone who was at the tennis match that afternoon was either reminded of those events, or would be asking the same question.

_"Tamao-chan, tell me about your history with Shizuma-sama."_

"I had been part of the tennis team since the beginning of the year, and the 1st year students were to be assigned 3rd year mentors by late spring. By some act of providence, profane or divine I can't say, I drew Shizuma-sama." Tamao, who like Nagisa was sitting on her bed with her knees drawn up against her chest spoke to Nagisa's feet rather than her face, clearly uncomfortable. Still, a wry smile curled her lips at the memory.

"Everyone was so jealous. Even then, she was the Queen of Miator, the one every girl wanted to be with, even many senpai. The tennis team was teeming with new players, all hoping to spend time with Shizuma-sama. The crown jewel everyone wanted was to be her student, of course. But the coaches and Team Captain weren't dumb; they recognised the real players from the posers. Although I was in awe of her like all the other girls, I wasn't on the team because of Shizuma-sama. I really did want to play…to improve. I would have been a member even had Shizuma-sama not been there. The coaches paired the best 1st year with the best 3rd year, and there we were. Within a week, Shizuma-sama was true to form and kissed me as she was coaching me through my off hand swing. It was my first kiss, and I was very overwhelmed."

Tamao took the opportunity to chuckle slightly. "Unfortunately, or probably fortunately, I didn't melt like everyone else. I wanted to stand at her side, not grovel at her feet like the others. I wanted to show Shizuma-sama that I was worthy of her affection, and so I became very intense, trying to improve…and thereby prove my worth to her. I was later told by Chikaru-sama afterwards that I threatened Shizuma-sama with my actions. It sounds right, given the tenseness that developed after that. She didn't drop me immediately, though. Just as I saw her as a challenge to improve myself, she saw me as a challenge to conquer. To get me to submit, I think. She was the classic irresistible force and I the immovable object...or maybe it was the other way around. During that time, I'll admit our emotions and resulting actions were incredibly intense."

Tamao banged her head against her knees a few times before continuing, looking at Nagisa to show her sincerity as she did so. "I won't lie to you, she touched me in ways no one has, before or since. I don't know if you've heard the rumors of the Secret Garden?" Tamao waited to see Nagisa nod slowly, "We spent time there, between the stacks of books."

Tamao saw Nagisa's eyes drop and she allowed the younger girl some time to process.

_There's a reason why I was worried to leave you for summer break, Nagisa. I should never have gone, even for that one day. Shizuma can't help her nature, something I know more than most._

"In fairness to Shizuma-sama, I don't believe any other girls at Miator reached that stage with her, other than Kaori-san of course…and probably Miyuki-san although I can't be sure of that despite my poking Shizuma-sama. I don't want you to think Shizuma-sama is more promiscuous than she is. Truth be told, no one else survived long enough before Shizuma-sama got bored." Tamao shrugged. "In any case, we were lovers for almost three weeks. The tension between us rose after that. Like went from attracting like to repelling like as it became obvious that neither one of us was going to yield. Not long after that we had a big flare up on the court playing each other, and the coaches had to get involved. Shizuma-sama withdrew from mentoring after that, and within a week rumors about Kaori-san and Shizuma-sama were flying. Shizuma-sama left the tennis team after the completion of the season." Tamao chuckled. "I never got the formal "I can't love you like you love me" speech all the other girls got, another reason I think I was different from the others. We just stopped talking. I don't think we said a word to each other again until Kaori-san's memorial service preparations."

_It took Chikaru-san a very long time to piece me back together after that_, Tamao remembered to herself alone._ Today wasn't the first time I almost switched schools. But that's not public knowledge, rather something precious between the two of us._

"You're two sides of the same coin," Nagisa intoned as she herself was lost in her own private memories, quoting Kaori although Tamao couldn't know that.

Tamao looked up at Nagisa and nodded. "As much as I hate to admit it, yes we are."

"I struggle with my feelings because of it." Again, a Kaori observation verbalized by Nagisa for Tamao's benefit.

"I'm sorry, Nagisa-chan. I never meant to hurt you. I hope you know that," Tamao said, self-doubt evident.

"I do," Nagisa assured her friend without hesitation.

"Nagisa-chan, I will support you whatever you do. I don't think I will ever be able to stand around Shizuma-sama without watching my back. She's hurt me far too many times, often with total disregard for my feelings. But you're not me. I wasn't what she needed or vice versa. I think you two both are. Just realize she's fickle and needy; 'brittle' is Chikaru-sama's term. She also lives in the moment with her affections. She _will_ hurt you. I want to believe she won't mean it, and that she'll be horrified later when she realizes it, but it will happen." Tamao then shook her head before adding, "But then again, I'm probably no better."

"I know," Nagisa began when Tamao was clearly finished. "About Shizuma-sama I mean. She already has, of course. Still, I can see her in a way I can't see anyone else. The darkness within her. It frightened me at the coastal mansion, so I ran. The depth of her pain, insecurity, and fears that resonated in me, and the depth of my desire to ease it. I know I'm meant to be at her side, but I don't think I'm strong enough. Whenever she gets too close, I get burned by the pain…the fear…even just the force of her incredible personality…and I run."

Tamao listened quietly to the assessment Nagisa was giving, this window into the silver-haired woman's soul. More than what Nagisa was saying, but her expressions and the way she said it. She realized then how Shizuma must feel having knowledge about Tamao that was too hot to handle. _She's been honorable and so will I be_. "Nagisa-chan, is it possible that by embracing that fear and pain that you might move past it? I saw you with little Kagome-chan this afternoon. Like her, I think you're a lot stronger than you look. I think you just need to have faith in yourself. I think you're ready to stand on your own."

"Someone else told me that recently," Nagisa said, again thinking of Kaori. "It's easier said than done."

"Isn't everything?" Tamao responded, with a smile this time. She then got up and walked over to Nagisa, making sure her robe was tightly around her before sitting down beside her dearest friend and putting her arm around the redhead. "I will always be here for you, even as you walk this path with Shizuma-sama."

Nagisa turned to look over at Tamao. "And what of you?"

Tamao smiled back. "I think it's time I too learned to stand on my own, to find my own destiny, rather than waiting for one to come to me. I spent all those years waiting for someone to fill this bed, and along with it my heart. I've come to realize the two are separate things."

"I'm still in your heart, Tamao-chan."

Tamao squeezed Nagisa's shoulders at the words. "You most certainly are." Tamao then got up and regarded her roommate. "So, does that tell you what you wanted to know? If so, then I'm going to take a shower. I haven't cleaned up since the game."

Nagisa nodded, then allowed a weak impish smile on her lips as she twitched her nose. "I could tell."

"Hey you! This 'gentleman' fought hard today to defend a lady's honor. The least you can do is show her some appreciation for the effort!" Tamao's mischievous grin was infectious and Nagisa's grin widened.

Nagisa stood before her friend, roommate, and confidant. "Thank you, Tamao-chan. For everything." Nagisa then leaned over to kiss Tamao fleetingly on the cheek before embracing her in a fierce hug. Tamao responded in kind, and the two stood there sharing the gentle, undemanding love of forever friends.

*****PGBR*****

_It's not like I'm any less experienced than Tamao-chan was…or Kaori-chan. So once again, why am I avoiding it? I'm not holding her past against her, I know that for sure. I couldn't- I love Kaori-chan, Tamao-chan, and even Miyuki-san too much for that. I love Shizuma with all my heart. Am I just nervous, or is there something more? Oh Kaori, I wish we could have had more time to talk. I'm sorry I wasted so much of our time together with my silly fears._

Nagisa looked around the greenhouse, hoping beyond hope that her dear oneechan would somehow miraculously appear from behind a bush and explain everything to her. But as she knew would be the case, nothing happened. _She went on to wherever it is good girls go when they die…and nearly took me with her. _Again, she shivered at the thought, that time of her moments hanging precariously between life and death, or what Tamao and Nagisa had come to believe was that space, before being pulled back by Tamao and falling back to life to be caught by said protector angel.

_Kaori left knowing Tamao-chan would catch me; that I was being left in good hands._ _I know Tamao-chan will never let me be hurt; will always be there to catch me when I fall. She's my best friend. Yet Kaori-chan too thought I was ready to stand on my own; that I was ready to help Shizuma-sama spread her wings and fly again. Why am I still doubting myself so much?_

Nagisa was still lost in her thoughts when she heard a noise coming up from the door of the greenhouse. "Shizuma-sama!" Nagisa's thoughts had gotten deeper than she liked, and she flew to her beloved for reassurance as much as happiness to see said senpai at the start of the day. Given the complexities of the previous night, Nagisa was pleased when Shizuma embraced her kōhai, apparently unsure what brought the intense emotion out of her redheaded love, but more than happy to be the recipient of it.

"I'm happy to see you too, this morning, Nagisa-chan. Are you okay?" Shizuma leaned back to get a good look at Nagisa's face as she replied.

"Oh, I'm fine, Shizuma-sama. It's just been a busy week as you know, and I never knew for sure whether the greenhouse would recover."

"Ah yes, you have been a busy botanist, haven't you. I wish you'd have let me help."

"I know, but I'm glad I did it on my own. You've been so busy with Rokujo-sama, Tamao-chan, and the E'toile. You been doing things I couldn't dream of ever doing, making things happen between people, but I can make flowers grow!"

Shizuma looked around her at the magnificently revived flora, conditions better than they had been in half a year, and nodded in agreement. "That you can, Nagisa-chan. That you most certainly can." Shizuma looked back at the earnestness in Nagisa's face and was overcome with intense possessiveness. She leaned forward again into Nagisa and embraced her tightly.

"Um, senpai? I can't breathe." Nagisa whispered out.

Shizuma loosened her grip, having briefly forgotten her own strength. "Um, sorry Nagisa-chan. You just looked so cute then, I couldn't help it." She smiled down at Nagisa, who smiled back. "So is there anything else that needs doing?"

"Not really. Most of the plants recovered just fine with water, food, and a little attention. A few I had to toss, but they're in the compost pile. I will note we're nearly out of potting soil."

"You checked the pile out back?"

"Absolutely, and it's down to dust. The barrel kept inside in the back is all we have left. You'll need to be sure to let Hikari-chan and Tsubomi-chan know to have more delivered during the break when men can bring in supplies like that."

"Help remind me. It will likely be after the tour and I'm sure I'll forget. Ironic that after a year here as the revered E'toile, my last official duty will be to tell by successors how to order more dirt."

Nagisa smiled. "Without dirt you can't make things grow."

Shizuma clearly found that response funny given she started giggling.

"I did something cute again without getting it, right?" Nagisa said with a little frustration.

"Absolutely."

"And you're not going to explain it to me right?"

"Not a chance." Shizuma grinned back, then came around Nagisa to embrace her from behind with her chin on the redhead's shoulder. "Don't ever change, my sweet Nagisa."

Nagisa sighed in exasperation. "You obviously needn't worry if you never explain to me what I'd need to change anyway. And now you have Tamao-chan acting just as mysteriously. It's like you two are in a conspiracy."

At the sound of Tamao's name, Shizuma's grip on her love tightened.

""Shizuma-sama, will you stop being so paranoid? As I keep assuring Tamao-chan about you, she's being a perfect lady. I barely see her now, and when I do, nothing happens I can assure you."

Shizuma chose that moment to spin Nagisa around, still bound by Shizuma's arms, but now face to face….eyes to eyes.

"Oh!" was all Nagisa could get out before thought fled her as it nearly always did when they were alone and this happened.

"So, is 'nothing happens' to be our future then?" Shizuma asked rhetorically, her eyes showing no signs of releasing Nagisa to answer. "I won't accept that, Nagisa. I am _not_ your perfect lady." Shizuma leaned in to kiss her red-headed love, embrace tightening again, drawing her close.

What little reason remaining in the back of Nagisa's mind quickly went down the litany of reasons not to succumb, but after last night none were sufficient to break the spell…especially not when Shizuma's mouth broke from hers and immediately dropped to below Nagisa's right ear before engaging again with even more passion, emitting a growl in the process.

Shizuma's efforts became more feral as her kisses slowly made their way across Nagisa's jaw to her other ear, before nibbling on her ear lobe and then looping around behind her ear. Nagisa was reminded that she was particularly sensitive on the skin back there.

A dam finally broke inside Nagisa, a dam which had previously withstood a weekend in the coastal mansion and the evening in the woods with the E'toile, and she found she could no longer keep her hands off the silver-haired one before her. Nagisa's fingers traced random designs up Shizuma's back before discovering the unclad skin under her mane of hair. By Shizuma's response, Nagisa suspected the barest of touches had much the same effect as kisses on that sensitive space.

Even as Shizuma's mouth continued to explore Nagisa's neck, Nagisa felt Shizuma's hands slowly working their way up the center of her back. The halting progress seemed strange until Nagisa felt Shizuma's fingertips tease her skin through her slip as her Miator uniform parted enough to allow Shizuma's hands free range.

A small part of Nagisa thought to protest the time, but light finger strokes together with Shizuma's continued attention of her neck, quickly dismissed such thoughts. Before long, Nagisa's uniform was open along the back and Shizuma's fingers were playing a symphony along her backbone. A quick motion that would forever mystify Nagisa, and the redhead felt the humid air of the greenhouse on her skin, unfettered by the familiar fabric of her uniform, said uniform pooled around her ankles and her slip and undergarments were all that remained between her body and her still fully clad love.

The stunning change of circumstances, and the sensations that went with it, caused Nagisa's knees to fail. Perhaps not surprisingly, Shizuma appeared prepared for this, catching the slight redhead against her body and gently descending with her to the floor, Nagisa atop Shizuma. At that moment, Nagisa's and Shizuma's eyes met again and the desire in the other was clear to both of them.

Shizuma then grinned just before she buried her face against Nagisa's neck, tracing with her tongue the bony line from one side to the other before coming to center again and descending…slowly… along the mid-line as far as slip and bra would allow.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong. Perhaps Momomi-san isn't the only one more hentai than I am on campus."

Shizuma's and Nagisa's explorations quickly halted as their attention came back to reality and they turned their heads to see two girls in the direction of that voice, Yaya and Tsubomi of Spica. The former had an amused smirk on her face, the latter had a distinctly different expression on her face. Disdain?

_So much for any progress this morning. Something tells me I will never win with that one, _Shizuma thought of the youngest Spican_. No matter, I will have no time to be of influence on her before I leave, and I don't get the sense she is terribly averse to Nagisa except through her association with me._

Shizuma felt Nagisa unfreeze and break contact. "Um, Yaya-chan. Tsubomi-chan. Uh, this isn't what you think." She sat up and started reaching for her uniform, crumpled much like her dignity, that was still collected near Shizuma's feet.

"If not, then what _are_ we supposed to think." Tsubomi challenged, clearly annoyed.

At once Yaya said to Tsubomi, "Awww, chill out Tsubomi-chan. Given Shizuma-sama's reputation, I'd be more disturbed if this _wasn't_ happening." To Nagisa, Shizuma said, "Dearest, this is _exactly_ what they're thinking. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"There is nothing wrong with it and it isn't disturbing." Another, deeper woman's voice was added to the discussion. Nagisa saw the source of the new voice come up behind the first two girls, Amane-san of Spica. "There is also nothing to see you two. Now come with me while we go get ourselves settled at the table and I am sure our hostesses will arrive soon enough to attend to us." Amane then proceeded to redirect the two younger Spicans around and away from the spectacle…Yaya clearly disappointed. Only then was Hikari visible just long enough for her to wink at Nagisa before turning away also, leaving the newest lovers to settle themselves in peace.

"I never knew you could blush the color of your hair that far down," Shizuma observed as both girls rose to their feet.

The hue deepened further. "Shizuma-sama!" Nagisa whispered loudly.

"Nagisa, it will all be fine. You know the Étoile have no standing to criticize, and I believe your friend Yaya-san has quite the reputation herself?"

Nagisa drew in a deep breath, and only after letting it out forcefully did she respond to Shizuma. "You're right, of course. Still, you're not the one caught with her dress off." She glared at her beloved.

Shizuma responded by simply saying, "You should put something on, you know." She then proceeded to gently tweak one of Nagisa's breasts, and the wrinkled red peak atop it, through the fabric of slip and bra with her fingers.

Nagisa gasped at the unexpected renewed contact. A few moments later, when she had come back down to Earth, she said simply, "Am I ever going to be able to stay angry with you again?"

"Nope," Shizuma answered simply, with a smile.

Nagisa looked at Shizuma a moment before shaking her head and briefly smiling back. She then began rearranging herself in preparation for donning her uniform again. "My panties are wet," Nagisa noted before reaching down for her uniform and shaking it out.

"Feel good?" Shizuma prompted with an impish grin.

Nagisa's face crinkled a bit as she looked at her love in response. "Feels cold."

Shizuma couldn't help but giggle a little at that. Nagisa glared at the silver-haired one just before the look was broken by Nagisa's descending uniform.


	28. Best Friends: Family

**Voices of the Present****  
><strong>**Best Friends**

**Family**

Saturday, Dec 2, 2006 11:00pm

_She's not coming back tonight,_ the girl sitting on the bed admitted to herself forlornly.

She was numb. Her tears had long since dried up, and many items in the room showed the signs of her occasional fits of anger as she had processed the events of the evening. She had no idea what time it was as the clock she shared with her roommate was now on the floor face down…likely no longer functional given the force with which it had been placed there.

_My roommate._

_Today started so well, and it was so much fun to experience the events of this afternoon together. Why did my family decide to do this now? Why did Mother show up to tell me this and insist on us both being there to hear it from her at the same time?_

A knock on the door caused the girl to jump. She ignored it. A few minutes later another knock sounded, this time accompanied by the door opening. The girl looked up to see framed by the door her tall, dark-haired senpai with one arm around her much smaller, lighter-haired kohai, herself clutching a teddy bear. The younger girl still hadn't changed out of her Le Rim colored Miator uniform complete with apron.

As soon as the door finished opening, the girl with the teddy bear walked purposefully to the girl on the bed, sat beside her, and placed the teddy bear in the forlorn girl's lap and turned herself to hug them both, burying her face in her senpai's side.

The older, taller girl entered the room enough to close the door behind her, and then leaned back against it. She waited to begin speaking until after the youngest girl and her bear had gotten settled.

"Kizuna-chan, Kagome-chan came to me the moment I returned to campus insistent that you were hurting. She was quite desperate, but also clear it was necessary that she had waited just for me. She wouldn't even talk until Shion-chan had left." The President of Le Rim, Minamoto Chikaru, surveyed the carnage of the room. "She's worried about you and Remon-chan. Would you like to talk about it?"

The room was silent for long minutes. Kizuna appreciated that Chikaru made no effort to press the issue, didn't keep asking or try to fill the silence with nonsense. She simply waited patiently for Kizuna to process her thoughts. _I have no doubt she'd stand there, simply as a pillar of strength for me, all night if I stayed silent._

_But where would that leave Remon?_

"I'll be okay, Holy Mother," Kizuna heard herself croak out. It was the first attempt at normal speech after a night of screaming into her pillow and so the strained voice wasn't exactly shocking, but it still surprised her. She swallowed. "I'm more worried about Remon right now. She didn't bring a jacket. I'm certain she's outside the Hall walls and our last words were…strained. She must be cold right now…and alone..." her voice trailed off. Kizuna couldn't bring herself to say more, but she trusted Chikaru would read the volumes in those few haunted words.

Chikaru simply nodded, conveying to Kizuna in that one motion that those volumes had been read. "As you wish. I'll leave you to your own thoughts then, but I won't leave you alone. Kagome-chan, I want you to stay with Kizuna-chan until I come back. You are not to leave her side for anything, not that I expect you would whatever I said."

The look Chikaru gave Kizuna when she opened her mouth to protest caused Kizuna to rethink the action. Kizuna marveled at Chikaru's ability to convey love and compassion in such a stern expression. In any case, she doubted she could separate from Kagome at the moment with a pry bar.

Chikaru propelled herself forward from the door with a push backwards and walked to Remon's closet, opening it and removing a blanket. After closing the closet, she walked by the bed where Kizuna and Kagome sat and kissed Kizuna on the forehead. Kizuna felt peace wash over her with the simple action.

_How is it that a simple look and kiss from this woman makes me feel like it will be all right, when moments before the knock on the door I felt life my life was over?_

Kizuna watched as Chikaru then gently caressed Kagome's head, allowing her hand to flow down with the girl's hair that cascaded over her shoulder. She finished by scratching Percival behind his ears before smiling one last time at Kizuna, then turning and departing the room.

_Is it any wonder the girls of Le Rim would gladly follow that woman into Hell if she but asked?_

_Is it any wonder I have confidence she'll somehow lead me out?_

*****PGBR*****

"You've been leading me on the whole time, haven't you? You've known all along there was no future between us, and yet you let me believe you'd always be part of my life. I love you, Kizuna. More than I will love anyone else, ever. And now I learn you're willing to walk away from it. That my father will get his wish. That I really will always be alone."

The memory of those words, spoken just as she walked out of their shared dorm room, echoed in Remon's mind as she walked between the trees of the Astraea Hill campus. She could remember too the silent, tormented look Kizuna had responded with to the words. A look Remon knew was sure to haunt her every day for the rest of her life, and for certain afterwards through her eternity in Hell where she was most assuredly going.

_I was unfair. I know it. At that moment I wanted to hurt her like I had been hurt, but I lost sight of the fact she wasn't the one who hurt me. I can never go back, now. It's no wonder I'm losing her. I hurt her with my own words, probably more than her mother's did. I said the words I knew would hurt her most and I don't know how to take such words back._

_I never deserved her in the first place._

_Her mother said as much. It's my fault this is happening. Her parents had no choice but to act after that kiss I mindlessly gave Kizuna last summer…the looks and touches we must have shared. Dammit, I should have known better. They had to move to prevent us from going too far, from sullying their precious little girl's reputation with the likes of me._

_I have no place…no one…now._

Remon and Kizuna were the closest of childhood friends. They had known each other since the first grade, both attending the same Astraea Hill feeder boarding primary school. They had been roommates all their lives, just about, and Remon had begun going home with Kizuna for breaks since the second grade. The Hyūga Family, upon discovering Remon's difficult family dynamics and lack of a place to spend time during school breaks, had taken Remon in and made her feel like a member of the family. Although Kizuna's family had expressed a preference for Miator for their daughter, they had supported her decision to go to Le Rim in order to stay with her friend Remon.

_My guard was down and I foolishly lost track of the invisible line of propriety. In one action they could see their little girl and I were growing beyond just friends, and that couldn't be allowed to stand. I could see it on __Hyūga_ _okaa-sama's face tonight. They feel like I have betrayed their trust._

_And haven't I? Kizuna can do so much better than me, even putting aside the fact we're both girls. I'm a nobody, and she's a noble._

Remon realized at that moment that she was standing at a door. Her wanderings had brought her to the Astraea Hll chapel. _I suppose it beats wandering the campus aimlessly all night_, she thought as she opened the door and made her way in. _I've never been terribly devout, but if I ever needed God's help it would be now. As it is, if my father gets his way I'll spend the rest of my life wed to Jesus-sama. I may as well get acquainted with my own betrothed._

She was sure the bitterness she felt as she entered the Church was counterproductive to the idea of prayer, but she really didn't care. She made her way to the side alcove where the prayer candles were found. Several were already burning brightly, the result of previous worshippers hoping for God's notice. _I doubt mine will rise to God's attention, but here goes._

Remon lit a match and used it to light a candle_. Please God, please help me find a way out of the mess I've made._

Tears Remon thought had long since run out began coursing down her cheeks again as the despair closed in.

_Somehow I knew in my heart I'd always be alone. That's certainly what my father wants. Now it begins…and by my own hand._

*****PGBR*****

"Yaya-chan, you really don't have to come. I know you're not a morning person…or devout either."

Yaya shook her head at her roommate as she finished straightening her Spica uniform and the sweater over it, preparing to head out the door and into the pre-dawn December chill. Knowing the chapel was unheated; both girls had broken down and were wearing sweaters on their torsos and full length white stockings on their legs.

"That may be true, Hikari-chan. But I also don't get back to sleep well once I'm fully awake, and with you rattling around the room getting ready for Mass it isn't like I wouldn't be kicking around back here anyway, waiting for you to get back. It's not like anyone else from Spica is going to get up early enough even in December to be at a sunrise service in order to keep you company. Maybe Miator since they're all completely insane, but anyone else from Spica that's interested will attend the more sensible 10am service."

"I know, Yaya-chan. I just like the intimacy of the sunrise service. And anyway, this may be the last one in a while where the rays of the rising sun actually shine on the stained glass. The chapel really is amazing when that happens." Hikari smiled at Yaya. "It's really nice of you to come with me."

_Forget about the sun shining on stained glass, Hikari. Your face shining on me like that is worth getting up at this hour. Thank you Amane for being Buddhist!_

Yaya knew Amane's reason for attending Spica had nothing to do with her devotion to Christianity despite all three Astraea Hill schools being Catholic institutions, rather it was due to her devotion to horses and the Spica equestrian program. In fact, Yaya mused, the new Étoile Aînée was likely on her way to the stable right now. Still, as much as Yaya had wished until days ago that Amane would never have come to Spica, Yaya's feelings had moderated with her burgeoning feelings for Tsubomi. Yaya knew her affection for Hikari would never disappear, and likely so did Hikari, but what safer place for all involved to nurture the remaining embers than sunrise Mass.

_For this one brief moment, I get Hikari all to myself. Okay, and Jesus-sama and his mom. I can be generous enough to share with them._

Yaya smiled warmly back, both for her own thoughts as well as the warmth currently kindling between the two friends. Yaya then went to open the door and motioned to Hikari. "Shall we go?"

Hikari nodded and passed by Yaya to exit the door, with Yaya following.

The walk to chapel was serene, even Yaya had to admit. Neither girl talked, rather they just enjoyed sharing the moment together. The air was crisp, with frost evident everywhere like a light layer of snow. Still, the sound of the occasional bird chirping reminded them of the abundant nature surrounding the Astraea schools; vibrant life even with the approaching winter. As the two arrived at the chapel, Yaya could see that the sun was just minutes away from cresting over the ocean behind the building.

Yaya once again opened the door for her friend as they arrived, acting the role of the prince she was starting to really enjoy since she had acquired a willing and enthusiastic princess. _Hikari's right, the sun will hit the glass right as services are starting. It'll be pretty, but not nearly as pretty as watching her watch it._

*****PGBR*****

"Konohana-san," Sister Beatrice whispered loudly as soon as Yaya and Hikari entered the chapel. The two girls could see the Sister holding a finger over her mouth, as if to encourage silence as she made her way across the chapel. The two friends waited until the Sister was nearby before responding.

"What's the matter," Hikari asked uncertainly when the distance had closed.

"We were waiting for you. Come with me," Sister Beatrice responded simply and started back in the direction she had come.

Yaya and Hikari looked at each other, both clearly confused but also curious. They started off after Sister Beatrice, the Le Rim responsible Sister, and were then led through to the side of the chapel where the prayer candle alcove could be found. On the floor they could see Spica's Sister Carina kneeling prayerfully over two still uniformed Le Rim figures sleeping under a blanket.

_Okay_, thought Yaya, _one sleeping and one with no interest in moving yet._

Remon was the sleeping form, clearly having cried herself to that state and showing no sign of awareness of what was going on around her. Snuggled up behind her with an arm draped chastely but protectively over Remon and the blanket they both shared was Chikaru.

"We found them like this when we came to prepare for service. Trusting Minamoto-san, we chose to work around them until you came, Konohana-san. I have a feeling this is best handled by friends of the distressed girl, and we all know how close Natsume-san is to her senpai as well as the two of you." With that, Sister Beatrice tugged slightly on Sister Carina's arm, who then rose. The two of them bowed slightly, and then went off to join Sister Hamasaka in final preparations for Mass.

"Chikaru-san," Yaya knelt down and whispered very quietly directly into Chikaru's ear as Hikari watched. "I can tell you're awake. Mind telling us what this is all about?" She then moved to receive Chikaru's words in her own ear so as to avoid disturbing Remon until the time was right.

The taller, darker haired girl in question smiled but otherwise remained motionless as she said softly but breathfully into Yaya's ear, "The infamous Nanto Yaya is whispering sweet things in my ear. I am truly blessed this morning."

Yaya sat up straight and actually blushed, quite an unusual feat for her. Hikari, who hadn't heard a thing, whispered, "Is everything okay?"

Yaya didn't answer, but rather watched as Chikaru gently disengaged from Remon, sliding the blanket onto the smaller girl, and carefully stood up to face Hikari. Yaya responded in kind.

"I'll simply say Remon-chan had a tough night of it last night," Chikaru admitted, still smiling but glancing with clear concern at her kohai. "When I discovered she felt it necessary to spend the night outside Strawberry Hall, I sought to ensure she would be comfortable. My instincts led me here, where I found her already asleep right where you see her now. That is all there really is to say."

"Mass will start any moment. We really should get her up," Hikari said with concern combined with practicality.

"You are right, of course. I'd ask one of you to do it, and not to mention my presence last night. I also ask you to please not mention any of this to anyone else. I don't want Remon-chan to feel embarrassed later or for her to be harassed by unnecessary questions."

Hikari and Yaya both nodded. Hikari then dropped to kneel beside Remon and gently shook her. "Remon-chan, it's Hikari. Remon-chan?"

Remon stirred and stretched, then realizing where she was and sitting straight up in surprise, the blanket falling aside. She looked around her to Hikari and Yaya, with Chikaru off to the side and away a bit.

"Hika…Etoile-sama? Yaya-san? What are you doing here?"

"Mass is about to start, Remon-chan," Hikari answered with her warmest smile. "We were hoping you could join us."

Remon looked around her in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Remon-chan," Yaya continued. "There's only a handful of students here and none have seemed interested in what's going on over here. The early morning faithful are a rather devout bunch, more inclined to discretion than most of our peers I suspect." Yaya said the last with a wink. "We can bring you back to the Hall with us after services and none will be the wiser that you didn't come with us to being with."

Remon looked from Hikari to Yaya, tears pooling in her eyes but not enough to fall. "Thank you both so much. I am grateful."

"That's what friends are for, silly girl," Yaya responses, reaching up to ruffle Remon's hair slightly to make the point. "Now, we should have a seat or we really will draw attention. They're ready to start Mass."

*****PGBR*****

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Remon-chan?" Hikari asked her friend as they arrived at the main entry to Strawberry Hall.

"Yes, Étoile-sama, I shall be quite fine," Remon answered with a smile only slightly forced. She truly was warmed by the genuine concern of her friends, and that helped her smile despite her heartache. It also helped that Chikaru-san showed no sign of departing her side.

"Then we'll leave you in the care of your senpai," Hikari responded. "I'll add that we'll understand if you can't make it to the handoff, or have to be late. We're friends, and friends understand when life interferes, okay?"

This last finally caused Remon's resolve to break slightly and she couldn't help but reach out and hug Hikari and then Yaya. "Thank you both from the bottom of my heart. I don't deserve your love, but thank you nonetheless." Remon sniffed back tears as the stood back, feeling Chikaru's hand descend lightly on her shoulder in support.

Yaya seemed to want to say more, but Hikari just smiled and tugged lightly on Yaya's arm to encourage her along. Remon and Chikaru were left alone.

"How much do you know, Chikaru-san?" Remon asked when the two were alone

"Just that you and Kizuna-chan were distressed last night when I got back from running off-campus errands yesterday evening with Shion-chan. Kagome-chan was waiting for me when I arrived back and brought me to your room after we sent Shion-chan away. Kizuna-chan expressed more concern for you than for herself, and since Kagome-chan had already attached herself and Percival to the girl who was here, I found myself drawn to seek out the one who was alone. My protégé for whom I care deeply and who I hope will always know will have my unquestioning support."

Remon looked into Chikaru's eyes to see her expression as she said those last words, and it was too much for Remon. She managed to keep from sobbing uncontrollably, but she did fiercely embrace her senpai and mentor. She felt Chikaru's arms surround her in return.

"Kizuna really was worried about me?" Remon asked tentatively, fearful to dig any deeper for fear the answer might change.

"Very much so. Not just by her words, but her feelings underlying them. She loves you, Remon-chan. You know that."

Remon paused a moment to work past her fears before responding. "I know, but I fear last night might have ended that. I said some horrible things, Chikaru-san." Remon's continued haunting by her own words remained evident on her face.

"That is something you and Kizuna-chan will have to sort out together. I love you both too much to get involved between you. I don't want either of you to ever feel I could pick sides."

"I know, Chikaru-san." Remon then separated from Chikaru and turned to regard the building. "Shall we go in?"

"After you, Remon-chan."

The two made their way up the stairs and to the room shared by Remon and Kizuna. "I'm scared," Remon admitted as she considered the closed door, standing beside her mentor.

"I understand, but I also assure you that you have no reason to be." Chikaru said, placing a hand again on the shoulder next to her in an effort to impart strength.

"You didn't hear what I had to say to her last night," Remon admitted, turning her face to look at her senpai, her shame clear.

"You didn't see her heartache at you not being at her side last night," Chikaru responded, expression full of reassurance.

Remon nodded at that, took a deep breath, and opened the door….to be immediately tackled by an intensely frantic Kizuna.

Remon was initially surprised and found herself losing balance, but Chikaru reached in and joined the embrace long enough to steady the pair. The Le Rim President then began to disengage, but found herself restrained by at least three hands.

"Please Holy Mother, don't let go of us," Chikaru heard Kizuna implore. She could see Remon's head nod at the words as well. It was then that she felt a teddy bear's fur against her arm and realized Kagome was also part of the huddle. She smiled, realizing the embrace now for what it was.

_A family._

**_My _**_family. My girls. Children I couldn't love any more if they were my own. It hurts to see them hurting, and I will do all I can to ease the hurt, even if I can't make it go away. Even if I don't know the cause._


	29. Prince and Queen: Passing the Baton

**Voices of the Present****  
><strong>**The Prince and The Queen**

**Passing the Baton**

Sunday, Dec 3, 2006 10:00am

"It's so kind of you both to join us, Kizuna-san and Remon-san," Ootomi Amane expressed graciously to the two young Le Rim students, whom Hikari had just introduced, as they sat down. Amane remembered seeing them flitting around purposefully during the post-Étoile election celebration the weekend prior, but she had never before been formally introduced. She went to serve them tea, tea which had been prepared and placed there for this purpose most likely by the still absent Nagisa. Amane had insisted when the Spicans had arrived at the table in the center of the greenhouse that as Étoile Aînée she would serve everyone else tea in gratitude for their coming support of her and Hikari. Currently arrayed around the table, either in chairs or on benches between flowerpots, were Kizuna and Remon, Yaya and Tsubomi, and of course her Étoile Cadette, Hikari. "I can't express my gratitude enough to those who didn't even agree up front to help us with all this. It feels wrong to me to depend on others for my own responsibilities, but Hikari and Tsubomi-chan have convinced me that you three," she looked each in turn to Yaya, Remon, and Kizuna, "are doing this out of love for Hikari and not some sense of responsibility to us or Spica."

"Hikari-sama is our friend," Kizuna said emphatically as soon as Amane finished. "So is Tsubomi-chan. Remon-chan and I belong standing by our friends. And don't feel guilty either, we would have done the same for our friends Tamao-san and Nagisa-san."

Remon nodded silently during all this, choosing to let her friend do the speaking and just feeling content to have her hand held reassuringly by Kizuna as the girl beside her grabbed hers and raised both their hands for emphasis.

Remon noticed Hikari's and Yaya's smile at witnessing the two of them together. _They must have suspected we had a fight. I guess that's the only logical explanation for why I was out all night. I'm just amazed at how normal Kizuna's acting, despite everything that's happened. She has to be the most amazing girl in all the world. I don't know what the future holds, and I don't think she does either, but I'm going to trust her._ Remon's thoughts were quickly interrupted by a voice coming from outside her field of vision.

"I have no doubt you would have done just that, Kizuna-chan." All eyes turned to view the remarkably dignified arrival of Shizuma and Nagisa, gliding hand in hand in the raised wrist formal fashion that would usually be expected of the former Étoile Aînée and Cadette during this last of their official duties. "Please everyone accept our apologies for our delayed arrival," Nagisa continued with surprising decorum as the two Miatorans converged on the table.

"There isn't anything to apologize for, Nagisa-sama.," Hikari stood and responded in likewise formal fashion appropriate for her role in the circumstance. "We arrived earlier than was agreed. Please forgive our own rudeness." The last was directed towards Tsubomi, who was clearly holding back saying something. Hikari saw signs that Yaya was holding Tsubomi's hand under the table, although she couldn't tell for sure. Still, Hikari's smile widened at what she hoped would continue to be a calming influence on her serviteur and friend…and vice versa.

"In the end…" Shizuma and Amane began together, using the same words. Shizuma looked at Amane and bowed her head ever-so-slightly. "Please continue Étoile-sama," the silver-maned girl said with a gracious smile.

Amane smiled too as the Aînée shared a look. "In the end, all is well," Amane resumed. "We can now settle into a pleasant afternoon spent among friends. Now, if our predecessors will make themselves comfortable, I'd like to serve you both some tea and then Hikari can present the pastries that Nagisa-sama provided for the occasion."

Amane and Hikari proceeded to serve the others as the guests and the talk tended to light discussion about the flora surrounding the center table. Nagisa engaged those conversations excitedly, relishing the chance to talk about the greenhouse she had come to love over the past six months. Once the pastries had been served, Hikari claimed her spot next to Nagisa and the discussion turned to detail- details of the care and feeding of the flowers, where they were generally used and for what occasions insofar as she knew, etc. Tsubomi, Yaya, Remon, and Kizuna arrayed themselves around what silent convention had determined were the former and current Étoile Cadettes in this circumstance. The two Aînée weren't missed as they slipped away a distance, although still in sight, to speak between themselves.

"You and Nagisa-chan made an amazing entrance, Shizuma-san," Amane began more informally, clearly meaning the sentiment of her words. "I'm very glad to see her embracing the role of your Cadette after the fact. Hikari had been hoping very much Nagisa-chan would do so, if just to have someone she can lean on outside of me over the next year. Assuming you and she are amenable, we'll make it clear that we consider Nagisa-chan to be former Cadette-in-fact, with all that the title of Cadette Emeritus would usually imply. We couldn't have asked for a more capable and dedicated serviteur than Tsubomi-chan, but Hikari has already learned she can't confide certain things without Tsubomi-chan taking it personally with those involved. Hikari needs someone she can be candid with."

"Yes, I've noticed that about your young serviteur," Shizuma responded with a humored smile. "We discussed earlier that she's a very passionate girl. That said, I'm confident she'll learn to take things less personally over time. Experience will moderate her. Again, I hope she has plenty of chances to learn from Tamao-chan. The interaction will do both of them good."

"You are aware that Tsubomi-chan and Yaya-chan are becoming interested in each other. Hikari and I both are encouraging it," Amane explained, looking for Shizuma's reaction.

Shizuma smiled at her successor, knowing full well what Amane was getting at on several levels. _Trying to place her out of reach, hmmm? Good luck with that._ "It doesn't look like it's taking much encouragement," the silver-haired girl said after a few moments thought, turning her head to look across to the girls in question who were now huddled shoulder-to-shoulder listening intently to Nagisa. "While I'll admit it would be nice to find an alternate target for Tamao-chan's affections, any alternate target, that is by no means the only reason, or even a primary reason, I've suggested that Tamao-chan and Tsubomi-chan work together next year. Tamao-chan or Chikaru-san of Le Rim really are the best mentors for what I see Tsubomi-chan growing into. Chikaru-san is perhaps a better teacher right now, but she's a strategist. With her, you never know in what direction Tsubomi-chan might be led. With Tamao-chan, I feel confident that what you see is what you get, insofar as her motives are concerned at least."

Amane nodded thoughtfully at what she was hearing. "I appreciate the advice. I will be having a chat with Suzumi-san very soon as I feel it only fair to let her know to what extent I expect Hikari to be leaning on her Cadette. We can discuss Tsubomi-chan at the same time."

Shizuma frowned as she turned her sharpened gaze back to her successor. "_Her_ Cadette?" she responded with an edge to her voice.

Amane took a deep breath before continuing, knowing she was on brittle ground with the very powerful personality next to her. "Shizuma-san, Nagisa-chan was Aînée candidate Suzumi-san's Cadette. If my suspicions are correct, her _successful_ Étoile Cadette. Nagisa-chan in essence has two Aînée …and none. Regardless of my personal feelings toward you, I feel I owe it to Suzumi-san to share anything about Nagisa-chan I would share with you. I appreciate your feelings, and I do very much hope the four of us can spend more time together before you graduate, but please forgive me for not getting directly involved between you and Suzumi-san."

Shizuma could see a clearly torn expression on Amane's face. Shizuma wanted to fight this, but she also could see Amane's logic. Shizuma was also sure Nagisa would agree with Amane if it came to that.

"Fair enough." Shizuma allowed reluctantly with a grimace. "I can't say I'm happy to hear this, but I can see your logic. It may not be what I would do in your place, but it's well known I'm selfish and self-centered. Just ask your serviteur." Shizuma smirked while saying this last, and Amane responded with a nod as her lips curled slightly upwards in acknowledgement of the intended humor. "That said, I really did mean it that Tamao-chan will be good for Tsubomi-chan. After this morning, you know all my cards there, so please don't turn down good advice just because you don't entirely trust my motives."

"Oh, I trust your motives just fine," Amane responded, now with a full smile. "You have no more intention of letting someone come between you and Nagisa-chan than I do between me and Hikari. You made that much clear last summer and again this morning, Shizuma-san!" The silver haired senpai smiled in response to Amane's grin, but remained silent as her blue-haired successor continued. "Rest assured you have my complete personal support, as I hopefully demonstrated already this morning. I was serious when I said I looked forward to spending time, the four of us, over the next four months. I'll also very much be leaning on, and trusting, your advice. It's just, as you have made clear yourself, Suzumi-san will be a major force for Miator and all the schools during the next year and I will have to work closely with her. I want to make sure I respect her as well."

"You're probably wiser than I am, but you're also not in middle of it," Shizuma admitted, shaking her head but also grinning at the irony of it all.

"We all have our messes we get to deal with. Anyway, perhaps we should check in again with the kohai. They've been on their own long enough to make trouble, I'm sure," Amane said with a wink to her friend and peer. Shizuma's look indicated her shared amusement with that assessment and she turned to walk back with the Spican prince.

"…especially important to pay attention to water the flowers in the smaller pots. They dry out really fast," Nagisa was explaining as the two Aînée returned to join the rest of the girls.

Amane could tell that Hikari was anxious as she approached, so she came up behind the blonde girl and put her hands on both her shoulders in reassurance. Hikari lifted a hand to place on one of Amane's and leaned herself back into the older girl's hold.

"It looks like you're scaring our successors, Nagisa," Shizuma chided the redhead gently.

Nagisa shrugged, but also looked contrite. "The plants are a lot of work, I can't hide that fact. That said, they're a lot of fun, too. Especially when the experience of caring for them in shared between friends." Nagisa smiled warmly at this last as she reached out for Shizuma's hand and the silver-haired girl responded in kind.

"I can attest to that," Shizuma reassured all the girls present. "First off, sharing the care of this place is one of those things that bring the Étoile together," Shizuma squeezed Nagisa's hand before continuing. "Kaori loved this place, and she told me her final days were warmed by the act of sharing it with me." Nagisa squeezed Shizuma's hand back in reassurance before Shizuma continued. "After that, I'll admit I became closer than I had been in years to my two childhood friends, Hitomi-chan and Mizuho-chan. And in the end this greenhouse helped bring Nagisa and I together." Shizuma smiled down at her dearest love, and Nagisa smiled back.

"It doesn't seem all that onerous," Remon added, feeling uncomfortable at the affection being felt and clearly displayed by the other three couples and hoping to get the mood back to business. Although Kizuna's handhold earlier was reassuring, it had been painfully short lived as Kizuna had again placed distance between them as she positioned herself to listen to Nagisa. Remon's trust in her beloved was absolute, but their circumstances were by no means even close to being settled. "As they say, many hands make for light work, and there are seven of us, excluding Shizuma-sama, who are committed to making it happen."

"And for that, we are grateful," Amane assured all present. "Now that we're done eating and the preliminaries are out of the way, may I suggest our hosts start sharing all the paperwork and business details of how to care for the place? Based on my experience caring for horses, it works best to learn by actually doing it."

*****PGBR*****

For the next several hours, the eight girls went through all the motions of caring for the plants and arranging them decoratively. Shizuma explained all the places and events where the plants were expected or desired throughout the year. She went over the schedule book that had been developed by Étoile past that suggested when to plant what flowers for which activities. Amane was relieved to learn that much of the planning was predetermined by this critical little guide. As she reviewed it, something which had been troubling her came to the fore of her mind. She set the thought aside until the eight of them had finished their work and once again sat to enjoy tea and conversation. At an appropriate break in the discussion, Amane chose to share her concern.

"Shizuma-san, how did you handle school breaks and maintaining the greenhouse?"

Shizuma reached a hand up to scratch her head as she looked toward Amane with an embarrassed expression. "I haven't left Astraea Hill, other than to go to my coastal house which is just outside town, since I came here." At Amane's disappointed expression, Shizuma continued. "Past Étoile have asked friends who were staying here during a holiday to handle things in their absence. I was the roomkeeper and serviteur to the E'toile during my second year at Miator and along with Miyuki cared for the greenhouse during breaks for them that year. Rest assured, not all Étoile have been bound to Astraea Hill. You can think of it like the stable and how you've stayed during breaks to cover the horses while your teammates go have fun. Historically, that duty has been shared as well."

Amane nodded thoughtfully at this. "The stables were my other concern."

"So, are you considering breaking your previous trend and leaving for the Christmas Break?" Shizuma asked, suspecting she knew the answer and the reason for it.

Amane looked down at Hikari, who looked up in response. "Yes, Shizuma-san. Hikari and I have been making plans for me to spend Christmas with her family, who is Catholic, and then for her to spend New Years with mine, who are Buddhist. In both cases, we will be too far away to reasonably care for this place given all the plantings that have to be prepared later this month for January activities per the schedule book."

Shizuma smiled knowingly. "Yes, I remember Miyuki and I being very busy over Christmas…both times. Given this last was very shortly after Kaori died, the distraction was rather appreciated in my case. I can see why it would be vexing in yours, however. Unfortunately, like you, I too am breaking my trend and leaving Astraea Hill this Christmas. I won't be here to help cover, nor unfortunately will Miyuki. I'm sorry." Shizuma used all her skills to maintain her outward demeanor unchanged as she finished speaking, although inwardly the reminder of the previous night with Miyuki caused her stomach to roil.

"That's perfectly understandable. Don't feel bad." Amane was clearly disappointed, but sympathetic.

"I can do it." All eyes turned to Remon, the surprise source of the offer. "My original plans for Christmas feel through and so I am going to be staying here. I'd be happy to manage the greenhouse so everyone else can do their thing. I'm sure I can handle the plants and direct the deliveries we discussed will be scheduled during the break. In fact, Amane-sama, if you can show me how to do it, I'd be willing to learn how to care for the horses too. Really, I'd rather be kept busy so it is no trouble." Remon worked hard to keep her expression positive and sincere. She specifically avoided looking toward Kizuna, knowing her composure would likely break if she had to look upon her friend at that moment.

"Remon-chan," Nagisa queried innocently, "I thought you mentioned last summer that you spent breaks with Kizuna-chan."

Remon could see Yaya and Hikari both biting their lips. Likely they suspected now that the events of the morning had some link to her staying for the break and her offer to care for the greenhouse. _Lord this is awkward_, Remon thought but persevered. "Kizuna is going overseas with her family this time around. There are family reasons keeping me in Japan," Remon answered, avoiding everyone's eyes by looking down at her folded hands. _Please Nagisa, don't dig further._

Nagisa just nodded thoughtfully, a movement which drew Remon's eyes back up. Sympathy was apparent in her face, as it was also in Yaya's and Hikari's, but none pursued the issue. Remon prayed the subject would change soon as she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out before she gave in either to her anger or her despair.

Amane sensed there were undercurrents going on that she wasn't party to, but she decided to accept Remon's offer in the spirit it was given. "My gratitude would show no bounds if you were to do as you offer, Remon-san," Amane responded. "I can already take you up on the offer for the greenhouse. I'll need to consult some of my teammates regarding the stable, but it should work. Many of the horses still here will be taken home for the holiday anyway. I suspect maybe half a dozen will remain, which should be quite manageable."

"I think Chikaru-sama has some experience with horses, and she will be here part of the time as well," Remon added, hoping it might reassure anyone concerned about her abilities.

Amane nodded at the new revelation. "I have heard that she rides, although I myself have never seen her mounted on a horse. I'll mention that as well to the others."

"So," Shizuma spoke into the resulting silence. "Are there any other questions? Keep in mind I'll be around until April, and Nagisa isn't going anywhere. In fact, I suspect she'll be here almost as much now as during my tenure." Shizuma smiled to see her love blush at the accurate assessment. "There are also Miyuki, Hitomi-chan, and Mizuho-chan who know this place as well as I do. Don't hesitate to contact us if you have questions. Other than that, I don't think there's anything else to explain. Now that we know who the winter caretaker will be, I think I'll take my leave now and go work from the E'toile office to arrange the deliveries and holiday break maintenance like I committed to do." Shizuma then paused and surveyed the greenhouse and its current occupants. "Tradition now is that we should leave the new Étoile to start bonding." Shizuma smiled as she allowed a pause before finishing with, "To the greenhouse, of course." She winked at Amane and Hikari with this last, then stood up to begin coaxing the others out to face the increasingly cloudy afternoon outside.

*****PGBR*****

"It looks like Miyuki won the bet after all," Remon heard the intimidating presence next to her share as the two of them walked the paths from the Étoile greenhouse to Strawberry Hall. Shizuma appeared in good spirits today despite the events of the previous afternoon, so when the former Étoile had announced that she'd be spending the afternoon arranging deliveries and otherwise completing the handoff of the Étoile office Remon had volunteered to assist with the task despite her usual trademark quiet shyness. She had sensed Kizuna's surprise at her making the offer, but Remon felt comfortable with her reasons. Above all, Remon wanted to understand how things worked. Despite the wealth of knowledge her own mentor, Chikaru, provided in this regard, Remon sensed Shizuma offered an alternative source of such knowledge that she didn't want to pass up learning from when an opportunity conveniently arose. This despite her apprehension at being on her own with Miator's storied Queen of Astraea Hill, a title on par with Le Rim's Shadow Empress, and for good reason as Remon was rapidly learning.

There was a reason Remon was a member of the Mystery Club. It had, in fact, been her first club during her first week at Le Rim the previous year. She had an intense curiosity streak especially as it related to how people work, and she had hoped to meet others with a similar interest in discovery. It had been one of the most fateful decisions of her life; life changing, in fact. It had brought her and Kizuna firmly into Chikaru's orbit.

Remon had been musing about her situation when the voice next to her had startled her out of her reverie. "Excuse me, Hanazono-sama?" Remon responded, allowing her confusion to show.

"You," Shizuma said with a smirk that suggested the one word explained everything. She turned to face the younger girl as they continued their sedate journey to their shared home. "You lost me 10,000 yen. Chikaru-chan is finally making a move. Miyuki thought she would, and Mizuho-chan agreed with her. Hitomi-chan and I were sure she'd somehow string things to the very end."

Remon had a suspicion she knew what the silver-haired girl was intimating now, but she had no intention of making assumptions. She had learned enough already to know that it was better to stay silent and let those around you assume you were a fool than to open your mouth and prove it.

"Hanazono-sama, I must confess I am not sure what you are referring to, but I am also curious to understand more if you'll enlighten me."

Remon said this as she turned her own face to regard Shizuma's. She instantly regretted the move as she fell into the older girl's gaze. Two pools of emerald drew her in and the world around her disappeared. The pair's forward movement stopped, although Remon was scarcely away of it. _This is what Nagisa-san tried to describe_, was Remon's last conscious thought as she felt a soft hand grasp her gently behind her neck, fixing her gaze as the eyes came closer. Breath smelling faintly of strawberries filled her nostrils. All thought fled her mind as Shizuma threatened to fill the space thought had left. Instead, an image rose rapidly to fill the void in her mind and crowd out the emerald eyes. Violet eyes centering a smiling face framed by dark hair bound by red ribbons.

_Strength, kōhai_, Remon heard Chikaru's gentle voice in her head although the lips of the image now filling her mind didn't move. In those words, Remon found the will to smoothly duck and twist from the Queen of Astraea's grasp, gracefully completing the motion by spinning 360 degrees and ending about a meter away, standing looking once again into Shizuma's now surprised eyes, this time meeting the gaze confidently…perhaps even with a touch of defiance.

_I'm not Nagisa. You won't wreck me like you did her._

"Hanazono-sama, while that was incredibly enlightening, I might better comprehend your meaning if you put it in words."

The focus of Remon's words regarded her for a few moments as her hand, the one that moments before had caressed Remon's neck, dropped again to her side. A smile of her own slowly crept onto the silver-framed face, eventually becoming a grin. "Fair enough, young Shadow Princess. You've already given me what I wanted to know. It's only fair that I reciprocate." Shizuma beckoned Remon forward with a motion of her hand and began down the path again alongside the now more wary, and despite her outward countenance more than slightly overwhelmed Le Rim girl.

"How much do you know about Chikaru-san and the changes Le Rim has experienced under her unusually long tenure as President?" Shizuma continued once the two were moving again.

Remon thought on these words and realized that, despite her questioning nature, she had never really examined Le Rim's past. Le Rim was about enjoying the present. Unlike Miator and Spica that seemed to focus on their past heritage and future legacy, often but not always respectively, Le Rim didn't place much focus on looking back or forward. The here and now was what was important which had always suited Remon just fine given the uncertainty that filled her future and the pain that filled her past. She knew that Chikaru had been President now for three years already, an eternity at Le Rim. "I never really thought much about it, Hanazono-sama," Remon admitted.

"Have you heard of the _Étoile __qui porte__des rubans rouges_?" Shizuma queried.

Remon considered the question. Yes, she had heard of the _Star That Wears Red Ribbons_. The previous Le Rim Étoile couple, one of only three in the school's history. It had been 10 years, but even Le Rim with the focus on the now felt pride in that storied couple who, hand in hand with their school and the equally storied _E'toile à trois branches_, the _Three-Pointed Star_, had stood and challenged the united adult leadership of Spica and Miator…and the shadowy Astraea Foundation…and won. Remon nodded.

"Ah, then have you heard of the _Étoile rouges de la conception_?"

_The Red Star's Design_, Remon translated in her head. Remon shook her head to indicate she had no idea what Shizuma was now referring to.

"I'm not surprised since Chikaru-chan began her illustrious career at Le Rim by setting it aside."

Remon allowed herself a quizzical expression as she again looked over at Shizuma, this time feeling no draw by the emerald eyes, just recognition of the amusement they now held.

"Has Chikaru-chan shared what her transition plans are with you?"

"No, Hanazono-sama, she has not."

Shizuma arched her eyebrow. "My, she has groomed you well, though. Ever the diplomat. Never offering more than you must, instead drawing other people out," Shizuma mused as they pass the gate onto the Strawberry Hall grounds. "You're a good listener and I doubt many details get past you. Despite losing my bet, I must admit I am relieved to see Le Rim's future in good hands. You're fortunate to have another year under the guidance of your mentor. Your young counterpart at Spica isn't so lucky." Shizuma chuckled and shook her head, then sighed as she stopped before entering the Hall, her hand on the door but not yet opening it as she turned again to face Remon. "Your Holy Mother has a favorite saying which I'll encourage you to never forget, even in relation to she herself. No one is ever exactly what they seem." Shizuma then winked at Remon before opening the door and guiding Remon through it.

From that point on, the rest of the afternoon was much more straightforward, which was fortunate given Remon's appetite for mystery was already gluttonously sated for the moment. Shizuma went on to explain the paperwork and administrative details of being an Étoile. It was clear to Remon that the former Étoile was holding nothing back, describing the entire process as if it were Remon she was handing off to. Remon asked many questions which Shizuma seemed quite at ease answering. By the end of the afternoon, Remon felt like she'd be able to assist Hikari and Amane in whatever duties they needed help with, which had been her goal.

She also had a lot to think about...more questions than answers...

*****PGBR*****

_I wonder where they're going?_

Momomi was curious. She had watched Tamao a lot during the day of service, and especially her interactions with Oosaki-sensei from Miator. The two seemed rather close, more so than would normally be explained even by the fact Oosaki-sensei was Tamao's homeroom teacher and literature mentor from previous years. Now Momomi was making her way through the woods alongside the trail the two were walking. She couldn't make out most of the words being said between them, but she was certain they were discussing a newborn child.

From the look on Oosaki's face, she must be a new sister or aunt or something. It was clear this new child they were discussing was a very big deal to the teacher…and interestingly enough Tamao also seemed very invested in the news being shared _I wonder why she's sharing about her family with Tamao, and why Tamao seems so interested? Are these two related perhaps?_

Momomi continued to follow the pair along a circuitous route, first seeming to lead to the staff parking lot but then looping back to end at the Groundskeeper's Cottage. Momomi watched as the two entered and the door closed behind them both, leaving the Spican alone with her thoughts and speculation.

_Interesting, _Momomi musedas she slowly made her way back through the brush and trees, choosing to keep both her presence and her thoughts private. _There is yet more to learn about my dear, sweet queen piece. Tamao-chan is like a Russian Matryoshka doll. Layer, inside layer, inside layer._

_Delicious._

Momomi's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone making their own way through the brush, although far less experienced at it…or at least less interested in stealth. Momomi remained stationary and silent until she could determine the distance and direction of the other person. Curiosity then drew her to follow. Before long she had caught up enough to the other to tell is was a girl in a Le Rim uniform.

_This is the girl that was shadowing Chikaru-san last Sunday night, the one we had tea with after Tsubomi-chan let Shizuma-san through the gate. Remon, I think it is. Curiouser and Curiouser…_

Momomi continued to follow as Remon made her way to a tree with a gnarled base. The Le Rim girl then looked around briefly, a useless gesture considering Momomi had no intention of being seen, and reached into a nook, pulling out what appeared to be a cellular telephone and another box. Remon then sat down at the base of the tree, attached some cables, and apparently made a phone call. Momomi moved closer to hear, but stopped her efforts when she realized the girl was speaking in another language. _German?_ Momomi couldn't be sure. Still, it was clear the girl was happy while speaking. The phone call was relatively brief, perhaps 15 minutes. At that point, Remon detached what she had connected and replaced everything back in their hiding spot. Remon then looked around again before making her way back in the direction of the campus proper.

Momomi waited a good long time to make sure the girl, or anyone else for that matter, wasn't going to return. After more than enough time had passed, Momomi made her way to the tree, pulled out a handkerchief from a uniform pocket, and reached in to pull out the two items she had seen. One was indeed a cellular phone. The other was a box with a cable. More examination determined that it was an external battery pack powered by AA batteries.

_Clever. This way, she never needs to bring the phone into school to be charged. Given school rules, if this were discovered she'd be disciplined at the very least._

Momomi decided it was worth the risk and, again touching the device only though the handkerchief, she opened it and turned it on.

_Ooooo, it's not password locked. A pawn turns out to be a bishop. Oh the possibilities…_

* * *

><p><strong>***Author's Note***<strong>

An alternate title of this chapter was "The End of the Beginning". After 100,000 words, I am finally done setting the stage. All my elements are out there and most of the shotguns are on the mantle. Now it's just a matter of putting it all together. I will also reaffirm that my buffer is exhausted so new chapters will be intermittent until I can get away for some solid writing again. Rest assured, though, this story **_will_** be told in its entirety...just really slowly. I hope everyone is patient and has lots of popcorn as we're in for the long haul…

I'll start using my profile to maintain notes about my progress if anyone's interested. That way I don't keep cluttering the story with personal trivia. ;-)


	30. Birthright: Birth of a Rivalry

Note: This chapter will bounce through 10 years of events, and so I suggest paying close attention to the dates and POV at the start of each section. To those who wanted to learn the back story of Chikaru x Shion, or in my case Shion x Chikaru x Miyuki, this one's for you!

Spoken dialog in English is denoted by brackets surrounding the quotes- ["English"]

* * *

><p><strong>Voices of the Present<br>Birthright**

**Birth of a Rivalry**

Sunday, Dec 3, 2006 shortly after 8:30am  
>(POV: Minamoto Chikaru)<p>

_The more things change, the more things stay the same_, Minamoto Chikaru thought sadly as she walked hurriedly from Strawberry Hall to Le Rim. _I wonder who it was who first said that, and what sad things they had beheld? _

Young Byukudan Kagome strode beside her friend and President, making keeping up look surprisingly easy for her tender years and short stature. _She's a steady rock to hold oneself against in the stormiest of seas…even for me. _Chikaru marveled at the child's ability even now to be the reassuring presence for the ultimate reassuring presence. _She wants everyone around her to be at peace, yet she doesn't ever want to be either the center of attention or the rate limiting step…or even noticed if she can help it_, realized Chikaru. _Every time I turn around, she's ever more like me. Now more than ever despite my efforts to protect her from her destiny as long as I can. Destiny has a way of pushing back._

_I'm so sorry, child, C_hikaru felt with no little amount of guilt._ You don't deserve it._

_Any more than Remon doesn't deserve to be Shion and Kizuna doesn't deserve to be Miyuki in this obscene echo from the cursed past playing out for my girls._

_It's not fair._

…_but then since when has life been fair?_

_Never it seems. The circle…no the triangle… keeps coming round. Uchida and Oosaki and Aoi, then Miyuki and Shion and I, and now more girls than I can keep track of…including now the three I love the most._

_Why does it have to be this way?_

*****PGBR*****

September 1, 1997 7:40am – Nine Years Ago  
>(POV: Minamoto Chikaru and Rokujo Miyuki)<p>

_An exchange student?_

Minamoto Chikaru, 8 years old and in the 3rd Grade, suddenly slowed her pace as she entered her classroom and made that observation. The ribbon-haired girl was now completely distracted from all else….including the activity behind her. Unfortunately, she didn't telegraph her change in motion to Rokujō Miyuki, Chikaru's roommate and chosen walking partner from the dorm hall to the school. Said blue haired girl had been focusing on speaking rather than walking, a common occurrence for the naturally charismatic leader and class representative since kindergarten, and as such she promptly barreled into her now stationary cousin and friend. Inertia carried the two forward and gravity carried them down into a heap on the floor.

"Chi-chan, what do you think you're doing stopping midway through the door like that?" Miyuki asked with unmasked annoyance as she pulled herself off the floor and offered her hand to the much more feminine, in personal outlook and appearance despite their identical uniforms, Chikaru.

Chikaru accepted the proffered hand with practiced ease and adjusted herself before answering. "Try looking around you for once, Mi-chan, and look over by the window."

Miyuki's made a scowling expression as she turned her head to do as she was directed. It took a fraction of a second for her expression to change entirely as she took in the sight which had met Chikaru at the doorway only a minute prior.

Chikaru smiled as she watched her best friend process her thoughts, glancing back and forth between the source of the reaction and the reaction itself. She loved watching Miyuki's face in circumstances like this. Chikaru was a people watcher by nature, actually more a 'people feeler' for lack of any better term for her empathy. Miyuki had always been her favorite subject regardless of what sense she used. She couldn't blame Miyuki her animated features in this instance; the same display of expressions had probably played out on Chikaru's face too, albeit abortively given the abrupt impact that had quickly followed.

The girl by the window, despite wearing the same school uniform as everyone else, could only be described as exotic. She clearly didn't have a drop of ethnic Japanese blood running in her veins. That made her unique even at this school which catered to the children of some of the richest Japanese; Japanese who were known to occasionally marry outside of Japan as part of doing business. Mixed-parentage was one thing, this girl was clearly something else.

The first thing that made her stick out was her obviously very real blonde hair. This wasn't the result of peroxide and dye- it was clear from her snow white complexion that it was her real color. She was also taller than anyone in the class, in any 3rd grade class or probably any 4th grade class and possibly 5th grade class either. If Chikaru was a betting person, she'd wager her entire collection of hair ribbons that the girl's eyes were blue.

Chikaru's and Miyuki's attention was redirected as two of their classmates came up to meet them. "Ohayō, Miyuki-chan," Satsumi said quietly as the two got within easy earshot. "Did you know about this?" There was no need to clarify what 'this' referred to.

"Uh…no," Miyuki admitted reluctantly. Chikaru could tell that the admission rankled Miyuki, a girl who prided herself with always knowing things before everyone else. She didn't like surprises, and this morning had presented a world-class one. "How long has she been here, and where's Fujiwara-sensei?"

Satsumi looked back briefly at the girl by the window. "She was here, sitting like you see her, when Miho-chan and I arrived, and we were the first ones here. We haven't seen Fujiwara-sensei since we got here maybe 10 minutes ago."

Miyuki glanced around the room to note the handful of other students who had arrived before she and Chikaru. Several others had come in since the two of them, and all seemed to be collecting in groups near the entrance, whispering similarly. Some of the snippets she was able to glean in a few moments silence were not entirely charitable. Even in third grade, girls could be unkind to those that stood out, especially by being particularly pretty. This girl exuded pretty, and likely would be the focus of a lot of jealousy. This realization brought a wave of protective emotion over Miyuki, a girl whose sense of justice and fairness, even at the age of 8, was already legendary.

"Has anyone tried speaking with her, yet?" Miyuki asked, her course of action quickly forming in her mind.

"Miho-chan and I went up and said hello, but she ignored us. She hasn't moved at all since we came in the room. She just keeps staring out the window like that, elbow on her desk and head resting on her hand."

"Did you try English?" Miyuki asked, grabbing Chikaru's hand and moving them both toward the new girl without waiting for the answer. Miyuki already knew. _Not likely_. They had only begun touching on any significant English in school during this current year, and neither Miho nor Satsumi had been exposed to the language prior to the class. Miyuki, on the other hand, had spent much of the two years prior to kindergarten in British Columbia.

"You up for this?" Miyuki asked her cousin rhetorically as they made their way across the classroom. The determined class rep was too absorbed in the moment to realize the foolishness of asking that question after having already drawn the other girl half-way to her destination. Despite her famous bravado, even at this young age Miyuki recognised that she was self-conscious and insecure, and she knew Chikaru was her shield against it. The blue-haired girl leaned emotionally on her cousin as effortlessly as breathing, and as always her cousin was there…unquestioningly. Miyuki could feel the eyes of all present zeroing in on her back. The attention more than the coming uncertain introduction made her feel self conscious and she felt her hand start to sweat. Chikaru's hand squeezed hers, whether as reassurance or in response to the earlier question, Miyuki couldn't say. Whichever it was, nothing more was said as they came to stand beside the new girl's desk.

Miyuki's anxiety rose as she reviewed what she planned to say. Although she practiced English with Chikaru regularly, and the language was often spoken at home on the occasions when she went to visit her family, she felt like it all was draining out of her ears even as she grasped for the words.

Deep breath…

["Good morning. My name is Miyuki Rokujō. This is Chikaru Minamoto. I am class leader. We are glad to meet you."]

Miyuki and Chikaru watched the girl stiffen a little, then turn to look in their direction.

_I was right_, thought Chikaru triumphantly as she beheld two ice blue eyes. Her enthusiasm quickly fell, though, as she realized how red the eyes were, how puffy the lids around them. _She's cried herself out_, Chikaru realized. She squeezed Miyuki's hand lightly, hoping it would help her cousin pick up on it and act accordingly.

["You speak English?"] the blonde girl asked quietly, almost pleadingly.

["We speak a little,"] Miyuki responded. ["Please say slowly and be patient."] Miyuki smiled as reassuringly as she could. She couldn't see it, but she suspected Chikaru was doing similarly.

["They told me I shouldn't speak English,"] the girl shared, speaking slowly in that language despite that fact. ["I'm only supposed to speak Japanese, but I've only been learning it for a few months."] She sniffed before continuing. ["I'm not very good and everyone speaks so fast and with so many words I don't know."] The girl's head turned to stare forlornly at her hands folded on her desk.

The handsqueeze shared between the two cousins made it clear their combined hearts were going out to this girl.

["Would you like to be our friend? We try to help."] Chikaru took over encouragingly in even more stilted English than Miyuki. Still, it seemed intelligible given that the girl nodded.

["I need it,"] she said simply, quietly, almost as a whisper. She then dropped her head so that her forehead rested on her hands which remained folded on the desk.

["What your name?"] Chikaru asked.

"Sarah," the girl replied without lifting her head, although by the little spasms of her shoulder and the shaking of her voice it was clear she was lightly sobbing. "Sarah Shindler."

"Good morning, class!" the voice of their homeroom instructor, Fujiwara Miho-sensei, filled the room as she addressed the class in Japanese. "I realize we have a little excitement today, but I ask everyone to please take their seats. Rokujō-san?" The voice paused as Miyuki turned her head in the direction of the voice. "Please take your desk and prepare to lead the class in greeting. Minamoto-san, I'd like you to take the seat next to our new classmate if you would. Sato-san, please sit at Minamoto-san's old desk. We'll take care of exchanging supplies at the first break. I'd really like to get class started."

The children all did as they were told. Chikaru lightly placed her hand on Sarah's arm in reassurance. "Don't forget we're friends now," she said supportively in very slow Japanese, then slid over to take her seat.

"Arigatou," Chikaru heard the new girl say clearly, acknowledging she had heard and understood. Chikaru watched as Sarah lifted her head up and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief which had previously been hidden. As she returned the handkerchief to its hiding spot, she turned and smiled weakly at Chikaru. Chikaru smiled back before turning her attention to the front of the class.

The next few minutes were taken up with the routine that began every day. Bowing and thanking the teacher, reviewing plans for the day, and the like. Chikaru was usually studious, but she placed greater emphasis on taking good notes given she suspected she'd be helping her new friend understand all that had been said since no one was making any particular effort now to slow down, speak clearly, or choose simple words beyond what was normal for an advanced third grade classroom filled with the crème of society. A quick glance over at Sarah confirmed Chikaru's suspicion that she was well and truly lost. The blonde girl wasn't giving up, though, which heartened Chikaru and made her even more determined to help this curious new friend of hers.

"Now, I'm sure this is the moment you have all been waiting for," Fujiwara-sensei said with a lopsided smile as she surveyed the class. "Tomori-san, please come to the front of the class." This last was said more slowly while the teacher looked directly at the new girl who rose and did as instructed. Chikaru buried her surprise at the different name used to refer to Sarah as she heard her own name called out. "Minamoto-san, please come up as well. I have a favor to ask of you."

Chikaru also did as she was asked, coming to the front of the class and standing next to the new girl. She saw Miyuki look at her questioningly, and all Chikaru could do was respond with a shrug.

"Tōmori-san, if you would introduce yourself as we discussed this morning." Fujiwara-sensei directed.

Chikaru watched as the new girl went through the formal introduction. It was clear it was well practiced…and also that it was still very new to her.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Tōmori Shion desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," the blonde girl said, then bowed. _It's nice to meet you. My name is Tōmori Shion. Please be kind to me in the future. _The girl then turned and walked over to the teacher, who was holding a piece of chalk. She then went over to the chalkboard and began methodically writing her name, Tōmori Shion, out in kanji which, while crudely written and not exactly in stroke order, was intelligible. 冬森詩音. It was clear she had a very long way to go with her kanji, but then again so did most of the girls in the classroom.

While Sarah/Shion struggled with writing the characters, Fujiwara-sensei continued to speak to the class. "I think it's obvious that Tōmori-san transferred here from outside Japan and will be needing to work extra hard on her language skills this year. I ask you to be patient with her. I also ask you to please NOT try speaking English with her. She isn't here to help you to practice, it's the other way around. She's _not_ an exchange student, she's Japanese…just like you or I." The teacher gave a moment for this to sink in. "She needs to learn to speak like it, and it won't help her if you don't. That said, I understand she may have trouble early on. I am assigning Minamoto-san to help Tōmori-san along this year. Unless she's absent, she's the only student I want to see speaking English around Tōmori-san. That includes when you're outside school and in the dorms. This goes for you, too, Rokujō-san," the teacher and the student in question shared a look, and the student nodded disappointedly after a moment of considering…and dismissing the idea of…protest. "You'll be Minamoto's backup, but I know you. You're too ready to do things for others when it's easier to do it yourself than to be patient while they struggle through the process of improving. I have confidence Minamoto-san will use English sparingly." The last was said in Chikaru's direction, and the brown-haired girl nodded in immediate and solemn agreement.

By this time, Shion had returned to stand next to Chikaru. "Arigatou, Chikaru-san." _Thank you._

"Itashimashite, Tōmori-san." _You're welcome _Chikaru said simply, but turned her head to make it clear she was smiling.

"You two may return to your seats," Fujiwara-sensei said slowly in Japanese to the two girls, then picked up the pace again. "We need to get class moving since we have a lot to cover. Minamoto-san, please let me know if helping Tōmori-san remain caught up becomes a burden. Feel free to let your cousin help, but please see she abides by the no English rule. I'll trust your honor on this."

Chikaru nodded again as she moved to her new desk, easily picking up on Miyuki's palpable fuming frustration within the sea of strong emotions, mostly curiosity mixed with the expected jealousy, washing over her from the rest of the class. She could pick out Miyuki despite her cousin being five seats away and the fact Chikaru wasn't even looking in that direction. Given the strong feelings surrounding her, Chikaru steeled herself for what she knew would be another of those unusually long and draining days filled with everyone else's emotions yet never her own.

*****PGBR*****

Sunday, Dec 3, 2006 9:00am  
>(POV: Minamoto Chikaru)<p>

"I'm sorry I'm late," Chikaru expressed as she rushed into the Le Rim club room that was used by all the garment-based clubs including her beloved Cosplay Club. It was easily her favorite room on Astraea Hill. No matter what was happening around her, life was always good when she was surrounded by fabric.

"It's okay, Chikaru-chan," Takahashi Satsumi responded. "We collected what we knew about and put everything in the boxes over there." The girl gestured absently as she continued speaking. "Miho-chan left them open so you could peek in and check our work. We'd hate to forget something and have to trek back over here again from Strawberry Hall. We're already getting close to when we need to be at Spica to kick off that thing Suzumi-san and Kiyashiki-san cooked up."

Chikaru sighed in mild frustration at being hurried by events she couldn't seem to control. She always made a point never to be rushed, or at least never to look it. She had known today would be a day filled with the long-accustomed drain of everyone else's emotions. She now had a sinking feeling that today was going to be a day full of rushing as well. She didn't like that prospect at all.

"I'm sure you've done just fine, you two," she assured her friends. "You've been helping me prepare for this all week and I'm confident you know the outfit plans as well as I do." Instead of going to the boxes, she went to her favorite sewing machine to finish sorting the last and most important outfit she'd worked on. It was clear her two old friends and fellow Le Rim Student Council Members has shied away from touching her 'holy' workspace.

_Shion_. Chikaru fingered, almost caressed the garment that soon would clad the striking blonde President of Spica. She had known the girl nine years and it had been well over half that since Chikaru had experienced the simple pleasure of dressing up her most beloved friend. She had given up hope of ever experiencing that thrill again. Yet here she was, holding her dream manifest.

_Thank you, cousin. If you could veer Shion's path and make this dream come true, maybe there might yet be some fashion of hope for the three of us._

_I'd like to think so. _

_I miss the good old days when life was so much simpler…_

*****PGBR*****

September 1, 1997 7:40pm – Nine Years Ago  
>(POV: Minamoto Chikaru)<p>

As expected, it had been a long day. Chikaru could hardly believe only 12 hours prior she had met Shion for the first time. Since then, the two of them had attended classes together, including PE and music. Although the new girl struggled terribly in her Japanese language skills, it was clear she was extremely smart…perhaps the smartest peer Chikaru had ever known.

Until now, Miyuki had been the unquestioned powerhouse of the class in nearly everything not having to do with the "artsy stuff" as she described such things derisively despite being a reasonably accomplished clarinetist. She was very proud of her prowess, and really had every right to be. Her competitive streak historically had brooked no rival, and so Chikaru had quickly predicted with some amusement the coming (hopefully) friendly strife between the two.

Chikaru herself was no slouch and in her heart she knew herself to be Miyuki's equal at most things academic, but she had long ago conceded to pacing herself when necessary to always allow Miyuki the extra points necessary for bragging rights. Shion, on the other hand, showed no signs of interest in playing beta to anyone else's alpha. This had become clear most spectacularly in PE.

On the field or court, not even Chikaru could dream of challenging Miyuki's athletic preeminence. That said, it already appeared likely that Shion was a better soccer player than the blue haired class rep. The two of them playing on opposite teams that afternoon had been a spectator sport for most of the rest of the class save the exasperated and bewildered pair playing goalie. The ball was rarely run by any save Miyuki and Shion. The game consisted of a streak of blue here, and yellow there.

In the end, however, both players we relegated to sitting out a good portion of the game in penalty since they couldn't refrain from taunting each other in English. In frustration, Fujiwara-sensei had actually invited the two to continue insulting each other, but please only in Japanese. Chikaru could see by the grins shared between the two in penalty that an aggressive vocabulary effort was already underway to speed Shion along in that department.

_At least they do really seem friendly about it._

Chikaru was happy to see the new fire in Miyuki's eyes. She had sensed the growing boredom that had been seeping into the blue haired girl's spirit of late. All signs of that were gone, now. Still, as she moved her food around on her dinner plate, appetite gone, Chikaru had to wonder what this would mean for her. She already liked Shion a lot and really wanted to learn the details behind the enigmatic girl, but at the same time she was insightful enough to recognise in herself a little jealousy. She had liked having Miyuki all to herself and she wasn't sure how to handle this new rival for her cousin's affections. She also wasn't sure how to feel about the prospect of playing perpetual referee between the two nascent rivals. She was already feeling stretched between their two potent personalities.

"Room curfew isn't until 8:30pm," Miyuki noted in slow Japanese for Shion's benefit as she came back from having bussed hers and Shion's empty tableware. "Would you like to join us for some tea in our room before bed?"

Despite herself, and despite the fact it was nothing new, Chikaru felt suddenly irked at the invite without consulting her, the other occupant of said room. _It may finally be time I remind my dear cousin that she can't just decide for both of us without asking me first._

"Sore wa īdarou," _That would be nice_, Shion responded. Like Miyuki she was oblivious to the conflicted feelings felt by the third member of their group.

"Chi-chan," Miyuki said after looking back at her ribbon-haired cousin, "You haven't eaten anything for a while. Are you okay? It's not like you to skip dinner." Chikaru noted the real concern now in her friend. She also noted Shion's brow furrow slightly in concern as she looked at her once she'd had time to process the conversation in her head.

Chikaru smiled, both to reassure the two other girls and also in response to the acknowledgment, belated perhaps but still real, of her needs by her best friend. _This should show me for being uncharitable in my thoughts toward people, _Chikaru chided herself._ Especially those I love most._

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just been a long day." She got up to take her dishes to the kitchen for washing. When she got back and sat down, Miyuki rose and stood behind her so she could rub Chikaru's shoulders. Chikaru had recently started suffering from tension headaches, unusual for someone so young but which seemed to coincide with events where the emotions surrounding Chikaru were particularly strong, and such brief backrubs had been helpful in remedying them. "You have all night to stop that, you know," Chikaru said dreamily as she leaned back into the touch."

"Should we skip the tea tonight?" Miyuki asked in concern, apparently now finally realizing she might have unintentionally pushed her roommate too much.

"Absolutely not," Chikaru said with emphasis that surprised even her. "Shion-san is our friend. Anyway, if I've had a long day, I can only imagine what it must have been like for her. In fact, we need to get to the room if there's to be enough time to boil water and even minimally steep tea." Chikaru placed her hand briefly on one of Miyuki's on her shoulder and squeezed slightly. She then rose as she felt Miyuk's hands drop away.

"Wakarimasen," Shion began as she also rose. She continued haltingly. "Watashitachiha ocha o nonde imasu ka?" _I don't understand. Are we still having tea?_

Miyuki and Chikaru both chuckled as they realized they had been slipping not only into fast speech, but very informal speech between long-time friends. No wonder Shion had been struggling to keep up.

"Yes, Shion-san. We're still having tea," Chikaru said slowly with a smile. As they started walking, Chikaru slipped her hand into Miyuki's as was often their custom. On a whim based only on her minimal experience with American girls her age and their differing personal space from that of Japanese people, she impulsively reached out and grabbed Shion's hand as well. She noted a moment of mild surprise on the blonde girl's face, then a look of profound, relieved happiness as she grinned and responded by grasping Chikaru's hand in return. Chikaru sensed her action was not missed by some, but the looks didn't faze her in the least. Somehow it felt right to stand between these two amazing and potent girls, existing as the glue binding them together. It was where she belonged.

*****PGBR*****

Sunday, Dec 3, 2006 9:40am  
>(POV: Minamoto Chikaru)<p>

"A little bird told me two students were out late past curfew last night," Oosaki Keiko said with a wink and a smile as the two walked side-by-side carrying the rearranged load. Kagome, Satsumi, Miho, and Chikaru had tried carrying everything together, but shortly after getting out of Le Rim it had been evident they weren't going to make it without making a big mess of their cargo. It was then that providence had brought forth a savior…another potential load bearer.

The now five of them had rearranged the loads into much more manageable chunks after which Chikaru had encouraged Satsumi, Miho, and Kagome to run on ahead. As much as she was in a rush this morning, Chikaru wanted a moment to talk with her first new friend on campus…the one who had greeted her when she arrived five long years ago and who, along with only a few others, knew she wasn't all that she seemed.

"That little bird happen to have long blue hair and write poetry or is she by chance a relation to you? Either way, I think she needs to be broiled and served with hollandaise."

"Actually both," the newest teacher at Miator admitted. "And as far as their potential culinary value, I think Tamao-chan would be more appetizing."

"Are you channeling your first Ainee, dear teacher? Or are you now vying for Tamao-chan, too? She's getting remarkably popular." Chikaru reveled in the easy interplay between she and Keiko. Until the arrival of Kagome, this woman had been the only one Chikaru had been able to lean on for five long years…the only one deliciously opaque emotionally. She suspected that wouldn't change any time soon. When she graduated, she'd be relying on the remarkable redhead more than ever despite the shift in roles that would come with it.

Keiko chuckled at the thought. "My star student is getting the recognition she deserves, Chikaru-chan. Second to you, she's the most remarkable girl on campus, and that includes your two best friends and her Highness."

Chikaru smiled, but didn't exactly argue. "Don't count out the younger classes at Le Rim. If we can sort out her family issues, there's a girl I have my eye on."

"Byukudan-san?" Keiko grinned like a cat with her muzzle firmly planted in a bowl of cream.

Chikaru glanced over at Keiko, surprise on her face. "Yes. How'd you know?"

"You're not the only one who pays attention around here, Shushō-sama."

"I have at least one more year, Keiko-chan. Don't rush it. Anyway," Chikaru emphasized that last in a way that clearly indicated the subject was now changed, "yes, I was late coming back. Shi-chan and I had a lovely evening, and the final plans are in place for tonight. Will you be joining us for the celebration?"

"Oh, come now! All I get to satisfy my ravenous curiosity is 'a lovely evening'? Chikaru-chan, you're cruel!"

Chukaru smiled evilly. "And you're now a mother; a card carrying member of the adult conspiracy. I have to protect my secrets from you, now."

Keiko paused just a moment while that processed, then she giggled. "I'm not a mother, at least not officially, and you know it. I think the best I'll get is Aunt Keiko, and Hisoka's father will look like he ate a whole lemon every time he hears it. It'll be good for him, though."

"I'm glad you're so good natured about it. You know you give me strength when I'm dealing with Miyuki-chan and her coming nuptuals."

The mention of what graduation meant for Rokujo Miyuki killed the mood that had previously been jovial. Keiko considered letting the conversation die at that point, but a nagging question wanted to be asked.

"Chikaru-chan, do you really think Tōmori-san will stand by and let it happen? In the end, when push comes to shove? Regardless of your coyness, I know she loves you. But she loved Rukujo-san first. I know a few things about first loves. The imprint on the heart never fades, no matter how inconvenient in might be."

Chikaru had no answer to that. "We need to get moving, Keiko-chan. There's not a lot of time to get this stuff ready for tonight and then rush off to the Day of Service you're such a key part of."

**PGBR*****

August, 2000 8:00pm – Six Years Ago  
>(POV: Tomori Shion)<p>

_You can never go home._

_I wonder who it is that first said that?_

Tōmori Shion fingered her red Japanese passport absently, dreading yet another incident with American airport officials. Although her 12 year old mind could never have predicted the ridiculous extent of troubles this little red document would cause her as she tried traversing her birth continent, it had occurred to her back home that using her blue American passport might be logical when she was travelling in…like…America. Unfortunately, her parents felt she was still too 'fresh off the boat', as it were, and they feared regression. As it was, this little trip was only possible because her teachers at school had universally agreed her Japanese was now in the upper quartile of her peers. Barely in the upper quartile, but still there. Despite that, she knew she had her toughest kanji test yet awaiting her return from summer vacation. Her flight from Narita to Vancouver International had been spent in furious study when she hadn't been asleep. She had planned the same during all the flights this trip…at least before American customs in Seattle had humiliated her and completely drained even her much vaunted confidence.

["I'm a stranger in a strange land,"] Shion mumbled, quoting a favorite saying of her father's..her real father. ["I miss you, Daddy…"]

Shion felt the embrace surrounding her tighten. "Are you okay, Shi-chan?" Miyuki asked her in Shion's new native tongue. "I thought we agreed no English when it's just us."

Shion didn't know how to answer without losing it completely at that moment, so she simply shut her eyes harder and pressed herself closer into the girl holding her, hoping she'd get the hint.

"Mi-chan, not now," Chikaru admonished, although she too maintained Japanese. Shion could feel a head come to rest on her shoulder opposite Miyuki and two hands add to the embrace enfolding her. "Can't you see none of that matters right now?"

Shion heard Miyuki sigh, felt the breath fall on her face and the tickle of a loose hair on her nose which caused her to scrunch her face. "I'm sorry, Shi-chan, Chi-chan's right," Miyuki admitted in clear frustration. "You know I don't like feeling helpless…out of control of things happening around me. Today was just one thing after another. I'm still not sure how we ever got you out of customs, and those boorish American students…" Miyuki's voice trailed off.

"Those students used to be my friends, Mi-chan," Shion responded forlornly, wanting to defend them but simply unable to.

Shion had been silent ever since they had left the private, year-round school in Seattle that had been Shion's, or rather Sarah's, home base from kindergarten through her devastating third grade year. She once had been queen of that exclusive school. Rich, smart, athletic, beautiful…popular. Now, well in the words of her former best friend, the girl who had shared a crush with her, who had told her that she'd wait for Sarah to come back- Sarah…Shion…had 'gone native'.

_What the Hell does that mean?_

Apparently it meant she was different. She later learned from one girl as they were leaving, privately and out of sight of the others, that it had begun soon after she left as everything wrong that happened was blamed on her…likely out of convenience since she wasn't there to defend herself. Over time, as the American students' English became more sophisticated, Sarah's had not. Although Shion's Japanese had advanced phenomenally, Sarah's English was still at a grade school level. Shion had no motivation to develop it since her English was already so advanced compared to her Japanese peers. The grammatical errors that were okay back in the day, when everyone made them, seemed out of place when everyone else had advanced. Sarah's letters had become a source of humor and ridicule, which explained why responses had become so brief and infrequent. Shion had been clinging to a past that had ceased to exist years ago, and she now felt like a fool.

"We know they _were_ your friends," Chikaru said soothingly. "But don't forget that we _**are**_ your friends, and we're not going anywhere. Ever. I promise." Shion knew the girl well enough to detect the subtle manipulation Chikaru was employing to be calming. Usually Shion was resistant to those effort. She relished the heights of passionate emotions, even negative ones, and didn't appreciate having them blunted. Right now, though, for the first time since the events following her parent's death, her real parents, she wanted it all just made better.

"I can't take this, Chikaru-chan. I don't fit in anywhere. I'm supposed to be Japanese, but I stand out wherever I go. It's bad enough back home, but it's even worse here. How did that custom's agent put it? 'Young Miss Norway carrying a Japanese passport'? They just couldn't process it. They were going to send me back to Canada. I was alone after they separated us and I was so scared. I still don't know what changed their mind."

"The more I think about it, I have to suspect it was your driver," Miyuki put in logically. "He wasn't happy at all and was on his cell phone almost the whole time from when we met him and you finally came out."

"Oh great, that's even better. I've been a diplomatic incident!" Shion said bitterly. "I can just imagine what Father will have to say when we meet him tomorrow."

"Shi-chan, it wasn't your fault," Miyuki came to her defense indignantly. "You said even the agents admitted everything was in order. They're just closed minded idiots. Same for your supposed friends at that pathetic school."

"Mi-chan!" Chikaru rebuked her friend sharply.

"It's okay, Chi-chan," Shion said, finally choosing to move to shift the errant hairs away from her face, then leveraging the effort to sit herself up and separate from the others. "Mi-chan is right. They are all idiots." Shion reached across her uneaten hamburger to grab a paper napkin. "Especially me," she added before blowing her nose.

"Shi-chan…" Chikaru began and then faded off as her famous sense of the right thing to say at any moment apparently failed her.

"Seriously, Chi-chan. I'm going to be fine. I'm actually really glad this all happened. You're right. My friends are right here, and for all my challenges there my place is at home in Japan." Shion allowed herself to lean back again into Miyuki who moved herself to accommodate, but Shion kept her focus on Chikaru who remained sitting close beside her. "I've been clinging to Sarah for too long. She's dead. She died in that plane crash with my parents. I just wouldn't admit it until now."

"Are you sure, Shion-chan?" Chikaru said, unsure how healthy Shion's new determination really was.

"Absolutely," the blonde girl said with grim resoluteness, then smiled at Chikaru. She lifted a hand and ran it through her friend's luxurious brown hair. "I've been holding myself back, Chi-chan. You've known it. No more. I'm never living in the past again. The future is my world, and it's time I embraced it. Next stop San Francisco and my future."

Chikaru smiled hopefully, liking what she was hearing but worried the pendulum could swing too far the other way.

**/*/**

"I still can't believe all that happened back there," Miyuki admitted. "You were amazing, Shi-chan!"

The three girls were seated tightly together in the back of a small, private plane flying from San Francisco to Yosemite National Park. The past three days had been a blur as Shion had been moved from one meeting to another, meeting the leaders who ran her real father's…now her…entertainment and hospitality empire. Her adopted father had been there, having flown directly from Japan to San Francisco to facilitate the introduction and follow up on merger-related activities. Shion was always intended to be the fulcrum with which the two empires, one western and one eastern, would be combined. The death of her parents, and the resulting adoption, had simply sped up the plans. She had learned a lot in a short time. Above all, she learned how much she still had to learn. It would be 10 years before she would fully take over operations, but things were already proceeding to a stage where her involvement would be legally necessary. It was a good thing, Shion realized, that she had chosen to embrace the future. She'd be living there whether she liked it or not.

"I know your father was uncomfortable with our presence at some of the meetings," Chikaru shared her own thoughts, "but I appreciated it. It helps me understand you even better."

"It helps you get into my head even better, you mean." Shion said with a smile she hoped emphasized the teasing intent of the words.

Despite Shion's attempts to be disarming, Chikaru apparently chose to be apologetic. "I'm sorry, Shi-chan. I don't mean to cause offense. I just want you to be happy."

"Stop in, Chi-chan! It's okay. I've been foolish trying to keep you and Mi-chan at a distance. I was still clinging to Desi and the others in Seattle. Grasping for my past. I'm not doing that anymore. You and Mi-chan," Shion snuggled closer into the blue haired girl as had become common since the events in Seattle, "are my future. You and this," Shion gestured around the plane, a proxy for the multi-billion dollar combined business empire that was her birthright.

"Girls!" The raised voice of the female Vice President of Communications called over the engine noise from the passenger seat at the front of the plane. "Look over to the right. That's King's Canyon National Park." The woman proceeded to describe the backbone of the Sierra Nevada range as they flew north along it toward a small airfield next to Yosemite. When they were driven to the airport in San Francisco to meet the plane, they had learned this woman was a mountaineer in her rare vacation time. She'd walked the Pacific Crest trail all along these mountains as a college student, and still loved to scale whatever vertical surface she could get her hands, or her carabineers, on.

While the view was amazing, Shion enjoyed as much the excited faces of her two dearest friends as they sandwiched her between them in an effort to all look out the same windows. At one point, when she was sure Chikaru wasn't looking, she had boldly stolen a kiss from a very surprised Miyuki. It was brief because Shion didn't want to make Chikaru uncomfortable, but she determined immediately that it would not be their last.

_This is where I belong, _Shion thought contentedly_. I can reach for the stars on their shoulders. No matter what may have happened in the past, these two girls will always be there for me…and me for them. We'll take on the world…together._

*****PGBR*****

Sunday, Dec 3, 2006 10:00am  
>(POV: Minamoto Chikaru)<p>

"I know you can't stay," Tamao began graciously, "but thank you once again so much for helping us kick this off, Madam Presidents." Although as yet without portfolio or office, and despite the event today being held at Spica, the blue-haired Miatoran was taking the lead at the Day of Service and running it with amazing alacrity.

"As is often the case these days, I can only concur with the well-spoken words of my Miator colleague," Momomi continued. "Thank you, President Tōmori, for supporting the efforts of your student council. Thank you, President Minamoto for providing your immense moral support to our cause. And most of all," Momomi said now almost purring, "Thank you President Rokujō for the loan of your _amazing_ kōhai." With this, Momomi reached over and placed her hand on Tamao's shoulder, rubbing it slightly in what would under any other circumstance be a simple show of affection to a friend or junior…or perhaps in this case both. That's what it was to everyone else in the room. Everyone other than Miyuki and Momomi, that is…and Chikaru who was forever attuned to such things.

_Those two are nursing some serious hatred_, Chikaru realized with a slight start. On the surface, the pleasantries were still falling from both their mouths, their smiles pasted on their faces for the world to see. Under the surface though, in the emotional shadows between girls that Chikaru had become accustomed to living in, the enmity was obvious. Chikaru had thought she'd glimpsed it the day before, just after the tennis match, and certainly there had been a taste of distrust last week in the Spica student lounge. Now there was no doubt in her mind.

_*She's not for you.*_

_*Wanna bet?*_

Chikaru couldn't help but shake her head and smile at the irony of it all. Now, after all that has passed during the six years leading up to this moment, here was Miyuki finally standing up to defend that which she has claimed.

_Barely six months from her thrice cursed wedding, she's standing firm beside someone she cares about._

_Why did it take her six long years to come to this epiphany, dammit?_

_Then again, where would I be if I hadn't left them that one critical year? The year it all fell apart for want of the glue that held them together._

*****PGBR*****

February 4, 2001 8:00pm – Six Years Ago  
>(POV: Minamoto Chikaru)<p>

"America?" Shion said, stunned surprise apparent on her face. "For a whole year?"

"Yes," Chikaru said, herself filled with mixed emotions. "You know how we've always wondered what it is exactly that my mother does? We've even played detective, forming a Mystery Club, and still come up with essentially nothing. Well, this weekend she said it's time for me to learn the family business. I still have no idea what that means, but apparently it involves me spending next year with her in America. I'll actually miss a year of school for this. When I come back, you'll be 8th graders and I'll still be in 7th."

"That's ridiculous," Miyuki shared, her emotions quickly shifting from stunned to angry. "She can't seriously do that to her only daughter!"

"Is there anything we can do?" Shion added, her emotions clearly heading in the same direction as her girlfriend's. Chikaru didn't miss that the two, probably without realizing it, had grabbed the other's hand in response to their distress. That one sign more than anything else locked in Chikaru's decision. She thought back to all the surreptitious kisses the two thought they had been hiding ever since the plane ride in California. _They'll be okay. They don't really need me anymore._

Exercising the ability to referee these two that came as naturally to her as breathing after years of practice, she moved to bring them down from their passion. "I don't doubt the two of you working together could do anything, up to and including defying my mother. The wreckage left behind would be on par with The Great Pacific War, though. My mother isn't to be trifled with, as you both well know. And truly, I'll admit to being curious. I want to do this. I don't regret the lost year of school. I mean that. I just regret missing that year with the two of you. I'm sure you'll be fine, though, and I'll be back before you know it." A grin filled Chikaru's features as she realized the perfect way to wrap the topic up. "Anyway, that'll give you each a year to sharpen your arguments about which school I should go to, Miator or Spica."

"Spica, of course!" Shion said at the same time Miyuki declared with equal fervor, "Doubtless Miator!" The two then looked at each other like they were ready to come to blows as they defended their soon-to-be alma maters…until Chikaru placed her hand over the two of theirs that had never actually let go.

"I'll miss you both more than words can say," Chikaru said, unable to hold back her tears. She then dove into the two other girls, drawing them together with her arms and burying herself against both at the same time.

**/*/**

March 22, 2001 4:00pm – Six Years Ago  
>(POV: Minamoto Chikaru)<p>

Chikaru's mother had already gone on ahead and boarded the plane. The last passengers were now moving past the ticket agent. Chikaru, Miyuki, and Shion continued to hold each other tightly until the last possible minute. Chikaru knew she would get no second chance. If the plane closed without her, she'd never be able to repair the trust with her mother. She'd never satisfy her curiosity.

But she loved these two girls more than life itself. Leaving them was the hardest thing she had ever done.

_This is a test_, Chikaru realized. _That's why mother left me alone to face it._

Recognizing the challenge implicit in her situation gave Chikaru the strength…just barely…to draw herself from the embrace. One thing she had learned from her two beloveds was that you didn't back away from a challenge. You faced it. You might not always win, but you played it until the end, win-or-lose.

_I have to play this to the end._

Miyuki and Shion stood before her, straightening their backs, steeling themselves to face their own broken hearts. Chikaru first faced Miyuki, her best friend and cousin whom she had known since she became aware of the world and whom she also felt secure would be there when she left it, or vice versa depending on who went first. She grabbed both Miyuki's hands with her own before speaking. "I've never been without you, Mi-chan," Chikaru admitted, sniffing back her tears. "I don't know how I'm going to handle being out of my own."

Miyuki was clearly struggling with her own emotions, but still managed a wry smile and chuckle. "You'll do just fine, Chi-chan. You're the strongest person I'll ever know. It's me I'm not sure about…" Her voice trailed off.

Chikaru realized through Miyuki's insight that, despite her own hurt, she had to be strong for her prince with the feet of clay. More than that, she had to tie her soundly to the one girl she was most loathe to. The blonde girl that despite her own rational judgment, Chikaru ached to have instead all to herself. "You'll do fine," she said reassuringly as she let go of Miyuki's hands, grabbed one hand each of Miyuki and Shion, and brought the two together, then continued to cup their grasped hands in her own. "Despite choosing different schools, you'll have each other. Don't ever lose sight of that, and keep the flame alive while I'm gone. I'm counting on you!" She then let go of the hands and stretched herself up to kiss her cousin solidly on the cheek before standing back and smiling warmly one more time.

Then she did the hardest thing of all. She faced Shion. Dear, beautiful Shion. She had so much she wanted to say, but couldn't find any of the words. Knowing full well the mess it would likely make of things, but unable not to make her feelings known at the end, Chikaru impulsively jumped up and kissed the surprised blonde firmly on the lips, both hands grasping the other girl's face to pull it forcefully to hers.

As quickly as she had moved in, she backed out to behold the two one last time. Both girls were still processing Chikaru's most recent action, and Chikaru knew she had to move before they finished or she'd miss the plane for sure.

"I love you both. I'll be back before you know it!"

And with that she turned and ran/fled to the plane

* * *

><p><strong>***Author's Note***<strong>

I had originally planned to leave the Chikaru x Shion relationship "off camera" since the writer I first knew as Listless, and who now goes by iatethepoisonapple, does that couple so spectacularly well. I feel the same about Yaya x Tsubomi. Simply put, our dear Listless is intimidating. I later changed my mind for YxT and now CxS based on the constant feedback I got asking for me to cover them. It's probably for the best since I'll be testing even this relationship and you probably would like to know the story behind it, my version at least, when things get rough. My take on them is highly unusual, an admittedly strange combination of concepts from the novel and the anime, and therefore hopefully respectfully different from the other noted writers who have gone before me. My thoughts on their back story is so extensive it'll take long three chapters to tell followed by three more with them center stage in present events.

Please review if you would. The next several chapters will have a very different feel from those before. I want to hear what people think. Arigatou!


	31. Birthright: Things Change

**Voices of the Present  
>Birthright<strong>

**Things Change**

April 1, 2002 5:50am **almost Five Years Ago**  
>(POV: Minamoto Chikaru)<p>

Director-Elect Minamoto Chikaru watched as the wooded landscape, just beginning to burst with green at the new spring, unfolded outside the car as she approached the Astraea Hill facility. _Her_ facility she had learned over the past year, although it was just one part of what her mother…and soon now she…held sway over, directly in east Asia and as a board member of the Foundation indirectly throughout the rest of the world. Despite a year of travel that had taken her far beyond the American shores she had shared with her friends, she still wasn't sure she was ready for it all…wasn't even sure if she ever would be, or wanted to be.

_Mother is going to just have to let me process all this on my own, in my on way. It may be uncharitable to think this, but it's not like she has much choice. I'm her only daughter and the Directorates traditionally pass from mother to talented daughter, and the other Directors were certainly quite pleased at the extent of my talent._

They reached the inner gate, the place where many drivers were forced to deposit their charges to walk the rest of the way because they were men and no man was allowed past this point. Her female driver, however, was undeterred by the limitation. As the chauffeur for Chikaru's mother, she was also familiar with the routine. The driver entered the code she knew by heart to open the gate and go past it.

Knowing she'd be at her final destination in moments, Chikaru took a deep breath and ensured her business suit was immaculate. It occurred to her it should seem strange to be so nervous arriving at a school she technically owned, but despite her unusual maturity she was still 13 years old and young enough to be self conscious. Compounding her anxiousness was the fact she'd be seeing her closest friends again for the first time in almost thirteen months.

_Will those bonds revive also with the new spring after a year in hibernation? Please let it be so..._

Chikaru felt the car slow to a stop at the front entrance to Miator, the oldest school on the Hill and the center of power regardless of its relatively small census or what Spica might want to think. She smiled with amusement to herself at all she had learned about THAT over the past year, and her curiosity about how things were playing out between Shion and Miyuki, Spica and Miator, Yellow and Blue, rose further.

Despite the manic pace of the past year, Chikaru had made a point of writing her two best friends as often as she could, generally when she was on a plane and trying to avoid reading…or worse yet drafting as best she could given her age…yet another report. She had been disappointed at the responses. At first, they had been so few that she had accused her mother of not actually sending her missives. She threatened to begin mailing them herself despite the fact they'd then be postmarked somewhere other than New York…or often even America. Her mother had assured her the letters were indeed being sent, and that all replies were being faithfully forwarded to wherever Chikaru was at the time, even places as out of the way as central Africa.

After the escalating family tensions began interfering with their work, her mother promised she'd send word through her sister, Miyuki's mother, to try stimulating things since it was apparently so important to Chikaru. It seemed to work, but the letters which did arrive from both Shion and Miyuki were remarkable more for all that wasn't said than was said. They spoke of what they were doing, but not how they were feeling. Most disturbing of all, they never mentioned each other in the letters. It was as if Shion didn't exist to Miyuki and Miyuki to Shion. Chikaru didn't like it, not at all.

"Minamoto Ojou-sama?"

Chikaru was shaken out of her reverie by the driver, who was now holding the door open for her passenger. Chikaru smiled at the woman as she took the proffered hand meant to help her out of the car. "Thank you for the lovely ride, Masato-san," Chikaru said as the driver reached past her and into the car to pull out Chikaru's small bag. Masato-san handed it to her before bowing deeply. Chikaru responded with a slight bow of her own, as was proper for the circumstance. Chikaru knew the rest of her things would be coming later in the day, once she finally decided in which wing of Strawberry Hall she'd actually be sleeping.

_Spica or Miator? That is the question._

Chikaru could see her next guide waiting about 15 meters away in a prim Miator uniform. She hoped her answers would start with this redheaded girl.

_Let's see how far my authority really does extend_, she thought with some amusement as the two girls approached each other.

"Ohayō gozaimasu, Shushō-sama," _Good morning, Chancellor_, the older and significantly taller girl said in welcome, a warm smile on her face which seemed sincere and indicated happiness. She'd have to trust her traditional senses because Chikaru's empathy drew the expected blank.

_This is the talented one Mother lamented wasn't her daughter instead that time early on when she blew up at me for whining incessantly about what I was sure had to be missing letters. The reports made her sound so dark,_ Chikaru thought as she beheld the girl, feeling comfortable with her ability to assess the the redhead despite her use of more mundane tools. _Despite what she's gone through, she seems to have overcome it._ "And good morning to you, too, Oosaki-sensei?" Chikaru ended in a question, not sure how the newest teacher on staff would want to be addressed.

The older girl blushed at hearing the honorific. "You're the first person to use that phrase to describe me. It feels…awkward."

"As of this morning, it's accurate though."

The girl chuckled self-consciously at the statement. "Perhaps, but I only just graduated two weeks ago and am considered just an intern. They even decided that I'd still wear my Miator uniform for at least the first term since I won't wear a habit, yet am still staying at Strawberry Hall for lack of anywhere else to go. This marks my 10th year wearing this thing," she said, running her hands along the dark fabric covering her and unable to keep from rolling her eyes. "They're still sorting out what to do with me long term."

Chikaru reviewed in her head again the perplexing challenge presented by the girl. Legally Oosaki Keiko still couldn't leave the Astraea campus, and therefore couldn't attend college or pursue a husband like her peers. She stubbornly, from some viewpoints at least, refused the rational alternative- to join her aunt in the religious order that ran the day-to-day operations of Astraea Hill. In every sense of the phrase, she literally had no where else to go but to remain right here.

"You're fortunate, then, that you look so amazingly fetching in the Miator uniform," Chikaru said disarmingly but also to redirect the subject away from things she couldn't really talk about, and which she doubted the Miator alumna was too thrilled about discussing either.

Oosaki smiled, clearly catching the slight flirting carried by the words. "You don't look too bad yourself filling a business suit at 13 years old. Maybe you'll start a whole new fashion trend on the Hill."

"Oh no," Chikaru responded, raising her free hand for emphasis, "I'm looking forward to disappearing into the sea of students for a while. I've got both a Spica and a Miator uniform ready." She lifted the bag held by her other hand as demonstration. "I just need to give Miyuki-chan and Shion-chan one chance each to sell me before I decide." She smiled to herself at the thought of seeing her friends again. "After a year seeing all the ways girls and women can be made to suffer, I'm happy to just lose myself around untroubled girls for a while, whichever school I go to."

Oosaki's smile faded at Chikaru's words, and her eyes turned quizzical. "Those are ill-fated words, Shushō-sama," Oosaki said enigmatically, with a clear touch of sadness. "I think you forget how effective girls are at manufacturing suffering on their own when none is placed on them from the outside. I fear I'm now Hades taking you from Charon into Hell after you were eased for a while with the forgetfulness of the water of the River Lethe. Are you ready for a reality check?"

Chikaru felt like a knife had entered her gut, and her previous anxieties came barreling to the forefront of her mind. "Is there someplace private we can go to talk? Someplace where my reactions to hearing what I don't want to hear won't be noticed?"

The girl nodded. "I'll take you to my favorite place on campus. It's technically not mine to offer up anymore, but I still feel pretty possessive about it. Anyway I doubt the current _Étoile _are tending it this early in the morning on the first day of school."

From the preparation notes she had read on returning to Japan Chikaru had a suspicion where this place would be, and she wasn't disappointed. After about 5 minutes of walking the path made pink by sakura petals, the _Étoile _Greenhouse came into view from behind trees. Oosaki opened the door and beckoned Chikaru into the glass-sided building. Chikaru followed the older girl up to a central dais where there was a table and benches for sitting.

Oosaki excused herself briefly to boil water and get tea steeping, and Chikaru took the time to admire the foliage. She could see what Oosaki loved so much about this place. She could imagine especially during the fall and winter that this place would be an oasis of spring. She found herself mesmerized by two birds flitting here and there in the beams which supported the ceiling, losing track of time.

"We still can't figure out how they keep getting in here through such a small door." Chikaru was startled out of her reverie by Oosaki coming back up the stairs with a tray in hand. She had to admit the aroma of the tea mixed with the flowers was quite yummy, and she eagerly sat down to be served…anticipating both for the tea and to finally understand what price had been paid, and by whom, for her year-long sabbatical.

It was Oosaki who spoke next, after the two were both settled and they had each savored a few sips of tea. "Shushō-sama," the redhead began but was quickly interrupted by Chikaru.

"Please, I'm not Chancellor or even a full Director yet. We'll see in six years if mother hasn't disowned me by then," Chikaru added informally with a smirk, smiling even more broadly at the arched eyebrow response. _I like this girl. _"What I need right now is a friend. I have a feeling I'll need one even more after you say what you have to say. My name is Chikaru and I'd like you to use it when we're in private. Out there, treat me just like you would any other student. Remember, no one but you and two others on the whole campus know I'm anything special anyway. Keep this director stuff for only when we'd both get in trouble if you didn't, like when Mother is around okay?"

Oosaki smiled warmly at this, although it was clear she was still nervous to take the step. "I've never been very fond of authority figures and their formalities. Too much time as a little child spent prostrating myself to people in power…like judges." The redhead shook her head to clear away the unpleasant memories. "My name is Keiko and I'd very much like to be your friend, Chikaru-san?" Her last words were said uncertainly as a question despite it being worded as a statement.

"Thank you, Keiko-san." She said smiling back as warmly and reassuringly as she could despite her own apprehension at her next words. "Now for the hard part. I sent you an inquiry and a request that you be prepared to report back on it as soon as I arrived. What has happened to Tōmori Shion and Rokujō Miyuki this last year?" Chikaru then steeled herself for the response.

Keiko took a sip of her tea before beginning what was clearly a practiced report. "Objectively, Chikaru-san, those two have done extremely well. I've worked closer with Rokujō-san simply because we attend the same school, but Tōmori-san has been unusually active, at least for a first year Spican, in inter-school events and therefore I've had opportunities to work with her as well. Miyuki-san was class representative last year, not only for her individual homeroom but also for her entire grade. She's already been elected to do the same for her entire 2nd year class this year, and I wouldn't be surprised if she is elected again by her homeroom class today. Beyond her class rep activities, she is an ancillary member of the student council and has already become essentially indispensable. I'm just jealous I didn't have her two years ago when I was Miator President. She's always eager to take on new tasks, and even more she'll identify things that need to be done and come to the student council not just with a problem, but also with a solution, often one she's willing to lead and which will require minimal effort by others. She makes things easy."

Keiko chuckled. "I think her only flaw is her ambition…or perhaps better said her rivalry with Tōmori-san. When Tōmori-san announced she was running for Spica Student Council Secretary, Miyuki-san apparently decided she had to as well. Given there was already someone at Miator groomed for the role, a 4th year who had spent the past year in training for it, it didn't go over well. Miyuki-san lost, although by a remarkably small margin, and it resulted in more than a few hurt feelings among the upperclasswomen. The underclass girls, though, adore her. She's allied herself firmly with the most charismatic girl to grace Astraea Hill since my good friend and first Aînée Aoi Hiromi, and I firmly expect the two of them will be running Miator by their fourth year, if not sooner."

"You mentioned Shion-chan and running for Class Secretary. I saw that in my notes. Obviously, she won."

"She did, indeed, and against a formidable opponent too. Spica is less tradition bound. Miyuki-san never had a chance given how Miator is organized. The fact the vote was so close is still considered scandalous. Miyuki-san learned her lesson and is now forming alliances. Tōmori-san was fortunate that Spica will place ability and charisma over paying ones dues. She didn't win by much, but she did win. It will be interesting to see how she cements her victory, though. Her opponent is a close friend of the Vice President and President of Spica. All I can say is that it'll be interesting to watch."

Despite her heart breaking, Chikaru pressed on with the next question. "You mentioned Miyuki-chan ran because of Shion-chan."

"Absolutely, Chikaru-san," Keiko agreed, and then shrugged. "I am certain Miyuki-san ran only because Tōmori-san did. Your inquiry to me suggested the two were friends. I'm sorry, but I've seen no sign of friendship between them since either rose to my attention last year. I've subtly asked some others for their take. Seeing them now, no one can really imagine them being anything but pure rivals. I will say I'm personally not surprised to learn they have a very close shared background. Their enmity clearly extends beyond their time on Astraea Hill. When the two are in the same room, the heartache driving their rivalry is palpable. It feels like betrayal, but not knowing them very well personally that's just my guess based on years of experience here on the Hill."

"You say they were this way from their arrival?" Chikaru asked, increasingly uncomfortable with how things had developed.

"Yes, as best I can tell."

"Did I do this with that kiss?" Chikaru wondered aloud to herself, feeling the knife twisting in her gut.

"Kiss?"

Chikaru realized how vulnerable she was at the moment and weighed how much she'd share to this girl she barely knew, a girl who technically was her subordinate. She gulped to wet her suddenly dry throat before continuing. "Foolishness on my part, Keiko-san. Terribly stupid foolishness acted out in the heat of a girlish emotional moment. Let's just say those two were very dear friends as recently as the end of March last year. I know because they are…or maybe perhaps were…the best friends I've ever had." Chikaru struggled to hold back the tears she felt forming, tears driven by her rising sense of guilt.

"I'm sorry, Chikaru-san," Keiko said, her concern apparent. Chikaru felt hands grasp her own reassuringly. "Sometimes people change, even when we don't want them to."

Chikaru thought briefly of what she knew of this girl, realizing the redhead knew exactly of what she was speaking. Chikaru made a quick decision, knowing she had to make it through the day and had no chance of doing so while maintaining her composure if she didn't have a cathartic moment now. She dispensed with decorum and slid around the table to sit on the bench next to Keiko. Without a word, she leaned against the older girl and proceeded to give her tears free reign, allowing anxieties which had been pent up for months to flow out onto the shoulder and eventually the chest of her newest friend. Keiko showed her hard won discretion and wisdom by simply holding the younger girl as she cried herself out.

"I'm sorry, Keiko-san," Chikaru mumbled as she began to reassert control over herself. With one hand, she pulled out a handkerchief from the pocket of her jacket and dabbed her eyes and blew her nose.

"Don't apologize, kōhai," The older girl said with affectionate reassurance as Chikaru worked to compose herself. "Even the strongest of us need to cry now and then. I'll admit my impression of you has risen to see you recognise it so young. I think you're in for a very hard day. I've been assigned to you until you dismiss me, so I'll be around as long as you need me to be...however long that may be."

Chikaru looked up and smiled at the reassurance coming from the girl she was still holding, and who was holding her. She then let go in order to finish settling herself, drank the last of her tea, and stood up.

"I think its best that we get going," Chikaru said with new determination. "I can't hide in here all day, and I need to get a sense of what is really going on. I have a feeling that by the end of today no one will be very happy with me."

"Even me?" Keiko queried.

"You're a Miatoran, Keiko-san. You can't help but think like one. I think even you." Chikaru said enigmatically, not ready to elaborate, something Keiko apparently was able to pick up on.

"Then where to next, Minamoto-san," Keiko said, clearly indicating she was shifting modes and that Chikaru was now the new student on campus and Oosaki the Intern-Teacher escorting her tardy charge.

Chikaru smiled weakly at how comforting formalities could be. _We fabricate pain and suffering when they're not provided from the outside. _Chikaru tossed around Keiko's prophetic words in her head as the two girls left the greenhouse. _Yeah, that sounds about right._

**/o/**

After a little creative thinking, Chikaru decided to go in the unconventional direction. Her request to see Takahashi Satsumi and Suzuki Miho had clearly been unexpected by her guide. "Le Rim?" Keiko had asked with initial surprise, then she smiled and chuckled. "I didn't think anyone but me from Miator or Spica even realize they exist except once a year when we're wooing their votes in the _Étoile _election."

"Satsumi-chan and Miho-chan were shared friends of the three of us for years," Chikaru shared, not bothering to clarify who "the three of us' referred to.

"Ah, I see. You hope they might know what happened?"

"If anyone does other than Shion-chan and Miyuki-chan, they would," Chikaru concluded.

"Fair enough. It's still early enough they're likely just getting up and preparing to run to breakfast. We can ask President Ishikawa of Le Rim to pull them away someplace private and you can catch up. They might miss breakfast, though."

Chikaru weighed the importance of the conversation with the inconvenience it might place on her old friends. "I think they'll understand," she decided.

"Fair enough, then," Keiko said in simple response.

The two of them walked briskly to Strawberry Hall. Chikaru had learned much about the storied place, but so far only knew it by description and pictures. Japanese custom held that a well-crafted object which survived longer than 100 years would gain a soul. As it came into view, she decided Strawberry Hall definitely had gained its soul.

The building appeared just as she expected, and the history she felt exuding from it was palpable. She loved well-tended old buildings, and the emotions she felt from this one gave her the first unreserved warm-fuzzy of the day.

"You feel it too, hmm?" Keiko said as the two walked the distance from the Hall gate to the front entrance of the Le Rim section.

Chikaru looked across to see the older girl regarding her carefully. It was then Chikaru realized just how perceptive, or perhaps more accurately receptive, the other girl was. _I can see what Mother appreciates in this girl. If she could, she really might make a better Director someday than I would._ Chikaru wasn't sure how to feel about that, so she set the thought aside and decided to continue silently to the door. She waited as Keiko opened it for her, and then walked through into the impressive foyer.

Chikaru had gotten an initial sense that the building's three parts each had a different personality, and she was certain of it now. This section felt like a mother. A loving and present mother that cared deeply for her children and would put bandaids on scraped knees. The mother Chikaru even now wished she'd had. The wing felt steeped in the here and now.

The warm feeling continued as she walked up the staircase to the second floor; continued as she felt the overall happiness of those filling it. There was pain, of course, but it was clear those in pain felt this place was a refuge from the hurt rather than the cause if it. More than anything, she felt an overriding sense of fun.

_I've been in old buildings before, but never one that had so much to express as this one. What stories this place has seen_, Chikaru mused as she ran her fingers gently along the wall beside her as she walked.

"Le Rim is unique, isn't?" Keiko said, clearly once again intuiting Chikaru's thoughts. "I'm sure you've read all about me and most likely know more about me than I do about myself," Chikaru glanced across to see a humorous smirk that indicated Keiko knew fell well what she was intimating. Chikaru wanted to say something, but couldn't. Instead she just shrugged. Keiko continued rather than let the awkward silence continue any longer. "You know my choice of school was preordained by fate, as is often the case around here although rarely with the authority my case involved." She chuckled at the thought. "Still, if I had been able to choose, I would have come to Le Rim. Uchida and Aoi will always be my most precious friends for reasons that transcend the world, perhaps like your Rokujo and Tomori. On the other hand, my favorites were always Nakahara Subaru and Nobutame Mayumi."

"The Le Rim _Étoile_?"

"The same."

"Nakahara Subaru was also your second Aînée the following year, wasn't she?"

"You read the reports better than I expected when I wrote them," Keiko answered indirectly with a grin.

"Let's just say I was inspired."

The conversation ended as the two reached a door. Keiko knocked on it and the two waited until in was answered.

"May I help you?" the occupant answering the door responded automatically. "Oh, Keiko-san! Or should I say, Oosaki-sensei?" This last was said with a humorous smile.

"You're the second person so far to call me that today, and they both thought it was hilarious. Why do I get the sense my new status is going to be the campus wide joke this year?" Keiko said self-effacingly and with obvious good humor.

Le Rim President Ishikawa continued her smile. "Awww, don't be like that. We mean it with the utmost respect of course." She then burst out into a giggle, which was quickly shared by Keiko. After a few moments, though, the girl recovered her decorum. "Seriously, Keiko-san, I'm glad you're still around. After 10 years, I think this place would implode without you around to hold it together."

In response to her embarrassment over the praise, Keiko decided the best course was simply to get down to business. "Unfortunately, I don't have a whole lot of time. What room would I find Takahashi Satsumi and Suzuki Miho? They're second years and I need to reintroduce them to an old friend." Keiko then moved aside to allow Chikaru to be clearly seen. "Minamoto-san here was a peer of theirs in grade school and she'd like to ask them some questions."

"Oh?" the expression existed on several levels as she looked Chikaru up and down. Primary among the emotions driving her were clearly curiosity and avarice. Chikaru's poise and demeanor made her potential quality as a student clear to anyone with an eye for such things. "A potential new student?"

"Perhaps," Chikaru said noncommittally. "I've been accepted to Astraea, but I haven't chosen my school yet. I just have some questions for my old friends."

It was clear the Le Rim President's curiosity was rising. It wasn't usual practice for a girl to be accepted just to the Hill, but not a particular school. Each school normally had their own admission process. The President appeared to decide, though, that further questions would be rude. "Well, you look like fun. I can see it in your eyes. You're also a leader. Anyway, anyone who could pull off something you're describing would be welcome. We don't get many leaders at Le Rim. Our previous _Étoile _had to set out essentially a rotation process, something called the Red Star's Design, just to keep the student council filled." The girl's grin widened to fill her round face. "The joke is that the other school holds elections, Le Rim holds lotteries. The winner loses and gets to fill the vacant seat."

"Were you dragooned like that?"

She chuckled. "It would be funnier if I could say yes, but Keiko-san knows better. No, my Vice-President and I were volunteers. That said, the Secretary who's a fourth year was dragooned, as you say. She's a smart girl and was good natured about it, though. It's really not that hard. Unlike Spica and Miator, Le Rim kinda runs itself. Our girls are generally self-directing...we like to say that every girl at Le Rim is leader of her own destiny. We just stay out of everyone's way. The other schools ignore us except when they want our votes for _Étoile_. Another joke with a kernel of truth is that we're the king makers. We are, really. We essentially choose the _Étoile _every year. If either school misbehaves towards us, they know their chances of winning that coveted crown will go down the drain for years to come. Spica's still struggling to recover from their last slight a few years back. That girl's cadette from last year," President Ishikawa gestured toward Keiko, "will likely be the last Spican to wear the E'toile crown for some time."

"I certainly hope that's not the case, Ishikawa-san," Keiko said, grimacing. "My whole point in running that last time with Birgit was to heal things with Spica before I left."

The Le Rim President's response was a simple shrug which seemed to indicate 'we'll see'.

Chikaru listened intently to what was being said, actually quite interested and taking notes in her mind. That said, she appreciated it when Keiko returned to the more pressing subject that had brought them here. "We really need to get on to your kohai before they head to breakfast."

"Of course, Oosaki-sensei," the President said with a wink, then shared the needed information. The two visiting girls took their leave, Chikaru assuring the Le Rim President that she'd keep in touch.

"That was interesting," Chikaru admitted as the two walked down the hall to their new destination.

"I'm relieved you think so," the still thoughtful Keiko admitted. "For a school that sells itself as being laid back, they really have a lot of school spirit. The other schools are so caught up on status that it's hard to feel welcome. Despite their recent tendency to 'circle their wagons', as your American friends would say, against outside interference, Le Rim has a way of making everyone feel wanted."

"I liked her. I'll be honest; I never really gave any thought about Le Rim until now. I knew it existed, of course, but they always seemed just a footnote or afterthought."

"Except when they're united by something," Keiko added.

"_Étoile __qui porte__des rubans rouges?_" _The Star That Wears Red Ribbons?_

"You like that phrase? I'm rather proud of having coined it," Keiko shared with a now smug expression emphasizing her words.

"Conceited much? They are your friends after all."

"I don't deny that. Not only that, but Mayumi-chan's Cadette is also one of my Aînée as you pointed out. Still, my point is that a united Le Rim can move even your formidable mother. They did. Twice."

"With you leading the charge."

"Only the second time, Chikaru-san. The first time was all Subaru-chan's. All I did was throw a strategically aimed rock. No one can stand against her when she's truly passionate, especially if Mayumi-chan or her honor is at stake. She could have done it on her own the second time too, but she didn't really want to be _Étoile _given the push-back she knew full well would come from the adults at Spica and Miator…not to mention your mother. She only agreed because I asked her as a friend. We needed healing that year, and only Le Rim could provide that."

Chikaru suddenly felt mildly defensive of her mother for perhaps the first time in her life. "Mother didn't mind a Le Rim _Étoile_. It was the…unconventional…choice of Aînée that struck her wrong."

Keiko's voice got very quiet as she continued. "Chikaru-san, please don't take this wrong, but as much as I adore your mother she is the worst kind of feminist. I can fully understand given what she's seen, what her movement has dealt with over the years since long before she was even born, but she blinds herself with prejudice sometimes. Mayumi-chan's as much a girl as any girl I've known. Your mother was dead wrong to fight against her election, and I am proud to have challenged her. I'm only sad that she sabotaged Mayumi-chan the second time around, forcing me to fill a role with Subaru-chan I had no business filling. Keep in mind being _Étoile_ is akin to marriage. You can only fully understand what I mean once you've seen the ceremony. Coming between Subaru-chan and Mayumi-chan, even just as a formality, made for perhaps my least favorite year at Miator."

"Even considering your first year as a student?"

Keiko looked thoughtful. "I can't answer that in the time we have. Choose a time and place where we have privacy, plenty of time, and maybe some nice wine, and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"You trust me not to tell my mother what you share with me?"

"Actually yes," Keiko said without hesitation. "I can tell you and she see things differently, and for the most part I like your perspective. You've probably also come to realize just how much the other Directors have come to disagree with her. That said, nothing I could tell you would concern me if it ended up with your mother. I'm not so foolish to believe I can sneeze without her somehow knowing. Until you truly take over, she is Astraea…and sadly I am forever bound to this place."

"Forever? You've refused to take vows and your restrictions expire when you're 21."

"That assumes I don't then go to prison."

"You really think you will?"

Keiko thought for a moment. "No, not really. I can't imagine anyone having anything to gain by doing that and I know I have a lot of advocates in high places. Also, I was five and eight years old when the two events happened. Other than annoying your mother repeatedly, I've been a model girl ever since. Then again, I've been surprised too many times to take things that grave for granted. Until I know for sure, I'm not making any plans for my life."

They had reached the next destination door. Chikaru was dying to continue the conversation, but she knew she had little time to find the answers to her original question, what exactly happened between Miyuki and Shion, before she had to decide what class…what school…she'd be attending.

Keiko backed away discreetly, allowing Chikaru to take the initiative now. Chikaru took a breath and knocked on the door.

Chikaru was surprised to hear a voice yell out through the door, "Come in!" It was unusual in Japan for a host not to greet a guest at the door. Still, she was pretty sure she recognized the voice as Satsumi, the more vocal of this pair of friends. Chikaru looked over at her guide and said simply, "In for a penny, in for a pound. Wait here." That last came out more like an order then was intended but Keiko nodded with good-natured obedience, a concerned but encouraging expression on her face.

Chikaru opened the door to see chaos evident throughout the room. One of the many things that had always bound these two together was their general disorganization. It didn't surprise her that they were both at Le Rim and still roommates. Their eclectic nature probably suited Le Rim quite nicely, and she suspected no one else would be able to stand rooming with either of them for very long. _They very much deserve each other,_ Chikaru thought with amusement.

As she entered the room and closed the door behind her, never taking her eyes off the two occupants of the room, she watched as the frantic preparations suddenly stopped as recognition dawned.

"Chikaru-chan?" two voices said, nearly in unison.

Chikaru nodded and smiled.

"Chikaru-chan!" Both girls were in various stages of dress, but that stopped neither of them from running up together and embracing her. "You're back," Miho added redundantly.

"I am," Chikaru added just as uselessly, but it seemed the right thing to say. "I'm here to stay, too. I'll be attending one of the schools starting today sometime."

Satsumi, always the more practical of the two, stepped back, leaving Miho still firmly attached to their friend. "Is the plan still that you're a 1st year?"

Chikaru nodded. "I've learned a lot in the past 12 months, but I haven't been studying what you did last year. I might be able to struggle through it and catch up, but there's no sense to it. I was clear up front with mother that I wanted to attend all six years here on Astraea Hill, and so I will."

"Makes sense," Satsumi said with a nod. "Any idea which school?"

Chikaru shook her head this time. "I promised Shi-chan and Mi-chan that they'd get to persuade me first."

Satsumi's eyes averted at the mention of the two names, and she felt Miho's embrace spasm before tightening. Chikaru put her own arms around the girl holding her, suspecting they both might need the support in moments. "Please tell me everything, Satsumi-chan. I know they aren't together anymore. I know they're no longer even remotely friendly about their rivalry. What I don't know is what happened." Chikaru's knew her eyes were pleading at this point, but she didn't really care. "I need to know."

"You haven't seen them yet, then, have you?" Satsumi asked uncertainly.

"I came here first on purpose."

"Lucky us," the previously verbal girl said with a sigh, and her shoulders slumped. She then turned her back to Chikaru to finish putting on her blouse and jacket, the last major articles of clothing she was still lacking, before sitting on her unmade bed still covered with her nightclothes. Miho was as attuned to her best friend as always, and separated from Chikaru enough to guide her old friend to her own bed and set her down before plopping down beside her and then reattaching herself. Miho hadn't gotten around to putting on her uniform yet, but Chikaru somehow didn't feel awkward having the girl next to her clad in just bra and panties. The gravity of the situation weighed down on all of them, squeezing out what might otherwise elicit humor and embarrassing stories of their shared past.

_The past isn't an old friend right now, though. It's a haunting ghost._

"What do you know?" Satsumi asked when they were all settled.

"Like I said, I know they're physically okay. I know they're objectively doing well. They're on their way to ruling Spica and Miator as I would expect. I wrote them as often as I could, but rarely got letters from them. When they did write, it was just about events and not feelings. I eventually gave up. I had a bad feeling about things before coming here. Since talking with someone else who was here last year but who didn't know either of them before they came to Astraea Hill, my fears have increased." Chikaru looked pensive, awaiting a response.

"Unfortunately, you're not going to feel any better leaving here," Satsumi said gravely. "I'm also not sure myself what happened. What I can say is all seemed well during our last day of primary school. You were there, so you know we were all a bit melancholy since you were about to leave, but Shion-chan and Miyuki-chan were inseparable along with you. I didn't see them for a few days even after we arrived here because things were so busy, but when I did Shion-chan seemed hurt and confused, and Miyuki-chan seemed distant, even cold. Miho-chan is sure she'd been crying. And by that, I mean crying a lot."

"Miyuki-chan was hurt by something between the end of primary school and when she arrived at Miator," Miho added. "I don't have your natural sense of people's feelings, Chikaru-chan, but I can recognize what I see in people's eyes. Miyuki-chan covers it up well, but she cries a lot. Even now. She never used to."

_I did this. _

The knife shifted from her stomach and penetrated her heart.

_It's my fault._

"You know something, Chikaru-chan." Satsumi said as a clear statement. "Out with it," she went on to order. Chikaru was so unused to receiving orders rather than giving them lately that is didn't occur to her not to respond until the words were flowing and it was too late. She shared the story of her departure from Narita, including her demonstrated confession to Shion. By the end, she was very glad for Miho's hold because the tears which had first appeared with Keiko were back with a vengeance.

Miho stayed silent and Satsumi looked thoughtful. The latter continued after a moment. "That could be it, I suppose. Still, if this was about you then why wouldn't at least Shion-chan have continued writing? You'd think she'd have been motivated to write you every day."

Chilkaru thought about what Satsumi was saying and it made some sense. "Perhaps."

Chikaru felt Miho pull away and then regard her, and so she turned to give eye contact to the lightly clad girl.

"Chikaru-chan, you're a fool. Satsumi, you too."

Chikaru bit her lip, deciding a response to that would ill advised until she knew what Miho was trying to say.

"Seriously, do you think you have a monopoly on perceptiveness, Chikaru-chan? That's conceited and arrogant even for you. They knew. I certainly did, and I could see it in them. They were two princes vying for the same princess and they knew you'd someday choose. I can't see what happened this last year being caused by the fact that you expressed a preference and then jumped on a plane for a year. Miyuki-chan's better than that. The Miyuki-chan back then would have joked about it with Shion-chan and they would have played some particularly determined and aggressive game of something at which point Miyuki-chan would kick Shion-chan's ass resoundingly in her passion. She would have then decided the year break meant do-overs at the end. Whatever you felt when you left, your return would be a chance to start over. Instead of what Satsumi says about Shion-chan, it would have been Miyuki-chan that would have written you incessantly…keeping the flame alive and preparing for round two. No, what really happened makes no sense at all. Miyuki-chan closed us all off, not just Shion-chan. And Shion-chan had no more clue what the cause of it is than we did. If it had been that kiss you describe, she would have at least known the reason. I can assure you, she didn't. She spent a month like a lost puppy that had been kicked by her human, then she became hard like Miyuki-chan. Except with her, it was because of bitterness. I'm betting she felt betrayed by Miyuki-chan. Once that happened, it became personal and they've been at each other's throats ever since."

Chikaru processed what she was hearing. Miho might be right about at least some of it, maybe there had been some competition for Chikaru's affections. The girl in her would like to think so. Still, clearly Miho hadn't caught on to the flowing affection between Miyuki and Shion. Either way, none of it still made any sense. She had known at the time what Miho was saying about Miyuki's resilience, or else she wouldn't have kissed Shion despite the passion of the moment. There was more to the puzzle, and unfortunately the key piece was still missing.

"Satsumi-chan, Miho-chan, do you mind if I invite someone in to join us. She's been my guide this morning as I've learned to navigate Astraea Hill and try to decide what to do next."

Sutsumi shrugged. "Sure, although perhaps my dear Miho-chan may want to finish getting dressed first. I'm fine with her draping herself on you like this, but I might feel jealous if anyone else were around." This last was said with a wink.

Miho stuck her tongue out, but she also smiled. Chikaru felt her own lips curl at the humorous display despite her roiling emotions surrounding their topic of discussion. She mouthed 'arigatou' to Satsumi, who remained seated across from her. The girl smiled back.

When Miho was dressed, Chikaru got up and opened the door to invite Keiko in. As she appeared in the door, both girls gasped and stood up straight. "_Étoile_-sama!" they both said in unison.

"Please, I've graduated. I'm just an intern now. You can call me Oosaki-san or Oosaki-sensei if you must, although that last seems more likely to cause laughter than respect." Keiko smiled warmly with those words, and the two younger Le Rim girls visibly relaxed.

"I guess I don't need to bother with introductions," Chikaru said, smiling again with amusement at the sight which had played out.

"I don't think Oosaki-sensei would require introductions anywhere on campus, Chikaru-chan. I feel sorry for you that you never knew her when she was _Étoile_. There'll never be anyone like her again, I'm sure."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure, you two. You never knew your own _Étoile _pair or my own senpai however short lived that moment was. As far as I'm concerned, they're the two couples all others are compared against. Insofar as the future, we have a second year I suspect will make everyone else forget about me in another year or two."

"Hanazono Shizuma-sama?" Satsumi asked, although clearly she already knew the answer.

Keiko nodded in response. "She's something else, isn't she?" she beamed, with a grin of pride in her school.

"Hanazono? I remember reading that name. She's Miyuki-chan's roommate."

"The same," Keiko confirmed. "I mentioned Rokujō-san collecting allies. Hanazono-san's by far the most potent. In the race between them, Tomori-san may have come out of the gate faster by getting elected first, but Rokujō-san will be taking the lead and keeping it as far as I can predict for the rest of their tenure here, unless something unforeseen happens to Hanazono-san."

"Not that it matters much for Le Rim, but I can't argue with Oosaki-sensei's assessment. Hanazono-sama is practically otherworldly." Satsumi paused a moment before continuing. "Miho-chan may call me an idiot again for theorizing, but I wonder if Hanazono-sama is the reason for Miyuki-chan's distance. They're very close, and the timing of their initial meeting, the first days of school last year, seems to match."

Miho shrugged, unsure herself.

"I didn't know Rokujō-san before," Keiko added, "so I can't say for sure. I will say, however, that it took a while for things to sort out between Hanazono-san and Rokujō-san. Hanazono-san brought two personalities of her own with her from primary school, and the integration of Rokujō-san into their little clique wasn't as smooth as most on the outside think." Keiko then paused a moment. "Minamoto-san, may I assume I can be candid around these two about my thoughts on Tōmori-san and Rokujō-san?"

Chikaru paused a moment while she considered her old friends. There was a lot she absolutely didn't want discussed with these two, but she was pretty sure by her wording and her proven discretion that Keiko really did understand they were talking about her two absent friends and not Chikaru's own events of the past year. "The five of us were practically inseparable back then. I can't see not sharing everything related to the friendships involved with them. If we're going to solve this mystery, we need to all share our cards regarding Tomori-san and Rokujo-san." Chikaru placed emphasis on the names as she caught Keiko's eyes. She saw a nod of clear understanding.

"Okay, then," Keiko continued. "Hanazono-san can only be described as a player. While I'm certain that Rokojo-san has indeed been smitten with that vixen, and I honestly doubt there's any student on campus who has met her that isn't smitten with her, I don't think Rokujo-san is foolish enough to believe there's hope of any kind of lasting relationship between them if that's what you're getting at. Hanazono Shizuma reminds me a lot of Aoi-senpai, my first Aînée, at least as she was early on."

Chikaru noted Keiko's smile at that comment seemed loaded with meaning, but Chikaru couldn't be sure what was running through the redhead's mind.

"But what about at the start of the year, before all that became clear?" Satusmi pressed. "I know what you mean about Hanazono-sama's charisma. I've felt it myself, and I've only been around her during meals. I can only imagine what it must be like to spend every night with her." Satsumi shivered, and Chikaru didn't miss the slight tightening of eyelids around Miho's eyes as the roommate saw it

_I predict a conversation in the near future between these two_, Chikaru thought wryly before setting the thought aside for the topic at hand. "I have a truly hard time believing the Miyuki-chan I left at the airport would be so fickle just two weeks later." Chikaru shook her head, then turned to Miho. "Can you really see it?"

Miho looked thoughtfully at her friend, then shook her head. "Despite Satusmi-chan being right about Hanazono-sama, not really. I think later on there perhaps has been something developing between those two, but it happened after the break between Shion-chan and Miyuki-chan. Also, a relationship with Hanazono-sama as the reason for her closing us out doesn't explain Miyuki's uncharacteristic crying. I am certain I saw what I saw, and it's been repeated."

Satsumi looked from Miho to Chikaru and then Keiko, none of who seemed eager to speak now. "Which leaves us back where we started. All was well a few days into spring break, but by the start of school less than two weeks later Miyuki-chan had closed us all out and Shion-chan started on the road to bitterness over it. What happened during those two weeks which caused Miyuki-chan to become weepy and close her friends out?"

"I'll just have to ask her," Chikaru finished, her voice dripping with the apprehension she felt at the coming meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>*Author's Note*<strong>

Lots of back story and exposition. Hopefully I haven't put everyone to sleep. Adding the older girls, specifically Chikaru and Shion, to the mix necessitated lifting the story to a more 'global' level. I hope folks will stick with me and not see the added dimension as jumping any sharks. The basic story will still stay firmly anchored on Astraea Hill even as we start to visit other places, I promise.

Please note the idea for Chikaru's birthright is taken very much from the light novels where we discover her mom is Miator's Chancellor, and as such runs Astraea Hill. She treats Chikaru very much as her heir, despite her daughter's frustrating independent streak. Although the global details around it are my own, the phenomenal resources (a helicoptor, no less!) behind this facility are clearly envisioned by Kimino-sensei.

Chikaru's Le Rim student council Secretary and VP are never named in either the anime or the manga/novels; they're seen rather than heard. I've had to create them from whole cloth. I hope they seem like a likable pair for Le Rim. I'm having fun with them. :o)

Because Echoes is just about in permafreeze, I have no choice but to develop Oosaki Keiko and Aoi Hiromi (Nagisa's aunt) in Voices. Although neither are OC's, they are essentially blank canvases for me to paint- something I am having fun with. I hope what I share in this and the next chapter about Oosaki-san is enjoyable. For those who have expressed being a fan of Aoi Hiromi, Nagisa's sensual aunt, you'll be seeing more of her come Christmas.

One more thing. For those who enjoyed "Looking In", my Maria Sama Ga Miteru story back in March, a new mini-series, a sequel/prequel in the same timeline, will start later this month. I just got the first four chapters back from my MSGM beta and will be spending a few weeks making adjustments based on the extensive feedback I received. After that, I'll start serializing it on the Voices "off week".

More than ever, I value feedback. I've come to appreciate all my readers and thank you all for sticking with me. I love hearing from you! :o)


	32. Birthright: Finding Answers

**Voices of the Present  
>Birthright<strong>

**Finding Answers**

April 1, 2002 7:15am – **almost Five Years Ago**  
>(POV: Minamoto Chikaru)<p>

Not much more could be said after that, and all four girls knew it. It was as Chikaru acknowledged; the remaining answers would have to come from Miyuki. Chikaru apologized to the two Le Rim girls for having shorted them breakfast, and they were very understanding. There was still plenty of time for them to run straight to class, so Chikaru was spared having to either leave them to face the tardy bell alone or explain how she could probably excuse two girls who were now technically her senpai.

_I suppose I could have used Keiko as an intercessor, but she's Miator and still only an intern. It would have been awkward no matter what I did. _

Speaking with Miyuki presented more complications, though. There wasn't time left to approach her before class. Not only that, this first day would involve the homeroom rep elections, and Chikaru couldn't see denying her friend that opportunity. If it hadn't been for the election, though, she wouldn't have hesitated despite any awkwardness it might cause. She was desperate to find out what had happened a year ago.

"Keiko-san, if I wanted to talk to Miyuki-chan as soon as possible, when would be best time given it's the first day of school and I don't want to cause her to miss anything she can't make up?"

The redhead looked up from the tea the two were now sharing. Keiko had offered up her own room in the Miator wing of Strawberry Hall for the time being as a base of operations, and the two girls were currently seated on the floor Japanese style at a low table in the middle of the room. Chikaru had been nervous that she'd encounter Miyuki while travelling the Miator wing, but Keiko had reassured her that her friend was likely at breakfast and would head straight to class from there. The only people on campus who would notice anything especially unusual about Chikaru either knew she was there already or were finishing up breakfast in the dining hall.

Keiko responded after some thought. "Except with the first year students, homeroom elections are done during the morning of the first day. After elections, though, it'll just be sundry organizational details I'm sure someone like Miyuki-san could catch up with later. Also, Hanazono-san and Miyuki-san are in the same homeroom class this year. I'm sure Miyuki-san can get caught up later with her roomate if needed."

Chikaru nodded. "Sounds like a plan, then." Chikaru took a sip of her tea before moving on to the next subject on her mind. "Now Oosaki-sensei, I've taken you on a wild goose chase of personal business ever since I got here. I can't imagine you were sent to pick me up without an agenda which I've probably thoroughly trashed." Chikaru smiled as she took another sip of tea.

"You would be right, Shushō-sama," Keiko said with her own grin, clearly now making the formal title as much a tease as Keiko's newly-minted one while the redhead pulled out a folded piece of paper. "The Miator Headmistress is likely beside herself wondering where we are since we were supposed to meet with her about an hour ago."

"Will she have called Mother yet?" Chikaru inquired, more curious than worried.

"I doubt it. It wouldn't do to look like she can't handle a 13 year old girl."

"She can't," Chikaru said simply and firmly, no doubt in her mind on the matter.

"I know that and you know that, and from what I see I'm sure your mother knows that given she herself can't handle you, but I don't think the Headmistress is ready to admit it yet. I'm looking forward to watching her education on the matter." Keiko's amused smile emphasized her words.

Chikaru amazed herself that she could follow that train of logic. "So, until Miyuki-chan is done with voting, you are the one person on Earth who can handle me. What next?"

Keiko had to laugh at that. "Oh the power," she exclaimed with a wink before settling down again to another sip of tea. "You really do need to settle things with the Headmistress, if just to make sure she doesn't make my life Hell when you're not around."

"I'm not going anywhere, Keiko-san."

"Yes you are, Minamoto-san," Keiko gently corrected the younger girl. "Tardy as you may now be, within the day you're going to become a student here, and you've made it clear you want to blend in. I think you show great wisdom in that decision. Still, you can't be pulling rank for every little injustice or it won't hold up. When that suit comes off and you put on whatever uniform you decide on, I'll be on my own. I have no problem with it, but I'd rather maintain the good relationship I have with my boss than have you need to dictate something your mother could reverse, or which you wouldn't be able to enforce anyway after today."

Chikaru had to admit the girl was right and just nodded. "I'm yours to direct, then," she said as she finished the last of her tea. She noted Keiko had finished hers as well. "Can I help you clean up?"

"Certainly," Keiko said gladly as the two of them got up and moved to pick up the service.

**/*/**

"Headmistress," Chikaru addressed the older woman before her tersely, a woman probably four times her age, when she had again intimated that of course Chikaru would be attending Miator as had her mother, her grandmother, and her great-grandmother before her. After all, tradition and propriety required it! "I have a Miator uniform in this bag," she said, once again grasping the bag in question for emphasis. "I have a Spica uniform in the bag. To tell the truth, for fairness sake I want a Le Rim uniform in this bag too. Oosaki-san, please go fetch one for me. I'm sure you have my size written down somewhere."

"Yes, Shushō-sama," the redhead said obediently and left the room, grinning when she was sure the headmistress wouldn't see it.

The Headmistress hadn't been so gauche as to countermand the order of the exceptionally headstrong thirteen year old girl addressing her, but by the apoplectic look on her face made it clear that Le Rim had never even crossed the poor woman's mind.

"Minamoto-sama, your mother…" the headmistress began before Chikaru interrupted her.

"My mother has learned better than to tell me what I can and can't do," Chikaru finished, tilting her head in a way that emphasized she was quite serious.

"She said as much," Sister Hamasaka said simply. The oldest one in the room, who had been just a quiet observer to that point, then smiled slightly. "I must admit you remind me a lot of her. She was decisive like you…obviously she still is. I wasn't able to appreciate her as a student back then. I'm glad I get a second chance with her daughter now that I've learned a few things care of my niece."

"Hamasaka-san, you're not helping!"

"I'd disagree, Headmistress," Chikaru chided. "Sister Hamasaka, by your niece I understand you mean Oosaki-san?"

"You don't really need my confirmation," Sister Hamasaka said by way of chiding her back. "I'm sure you probably know more about her than even I do. Your mother has always found my niece quite fascinating, although I'm probably glad I don't know the full story behind her fascination. Minamoto Chihiro is selfish as a strategist, and is often carelessly hardest on her most precious pieces. Keiko-chan has a good head on her shoulders, though, and has proven she can handle your mother better than people three times her age. When she came here, I must admit I feared for her soul. Now I have faith not only that hers is secure, but that she'll save all those she cares about as well...perhaps even Chihiro-chan's."

After that, Sister Hamasaka seemed disinclined to say more, and Chikaru respected her silence. She knew she should probably have taken exception to the old woman's assessment of her mother, but given her own experience Chikaru knew she had no basis to argue. It was also clear Hamasaka knew her mother better than most. Her use of mother's first name was the first she could remember hearing except in bureaucratic reference. Instead Chikaru turned her attention to building up her sagging relationship with the senior present leader of Astraea Hill…other than her now. They discussed less controversial topics like Chikaru's recent travels to India and the efforts of several factions within the Holy See, including their own, to try and help inobtrusively leverage the efforts of the Americans in Afghanistan to help better the lives of girls and women in that wrecked country.

As much as she found herself enthused with what would likely be her life's work, she had to admit to herself she found talking with the Headmistress terribly dull and draining. She was doubtless a gifted bureaucrat, perhaps even a skilled educator, but she was a boring conversationalist. Sister Hamasaka, on the other hand, seemed far more interesting, yet she seemed disinclined to talk.

_Isn't that so often the way of it? Those who talk, shouldn't. Those who should talk, don't. There's wisdom in that I shouldn't forget just because I finally have a few things to talk about._

Just after that thought, she was relieved to see Keiko return. Given how quickly the girl had returned, apparently with her quarry, and the slight breathlessness to her, Chikaru had to suspect she had run at least some of the way. She had to smile a little at the mild disapproving look Sister Hamasaka was giving her neice.

_Once a nun, always I nun I suppose. _She could hear the "Ladies don't run" speech the redhead would likely be getting from her aunt later.

"It's been a busy morning already and I have a lot to think about," Chikaru said in conclusion as she took the bundle from Keiko and smiled in thanks before placing it in her bag. There was barely enough room for the new garment. "Headmistress, I'd like to spend some time in the Director's Office. I have my key, I simply need you to show me the way." The Headmistress seemed rather disoriented by the unexpected request and the news Chikaru already possessed a key to the one room to which even she didn't have access, but she stood to comply. "Oosaki-san," Chikaru turned to face the redhead while the older woman rose. "Please come with us to help me get settled in the office, then monitor the situation I asked of you. When the time comes, you are welcome to join me in my office without knocking. Until then, I'd like to be left alone." Keiko nodded, face solemn although Chikaru fully suspected the redhead was fully aware of Chikaru's efforts to tweak the Headmistress, and also that she approved.

_I realize I'm acting my age right now, allying with a peer against the adults. Still, I've spent a year putting up with Mother's micromanagement. By tomorrow, every teacher and upperclasswoman on campus will be telling me what to do. For this one brief moment, this thirteen year old Director-elect is going to savor her brief moment of being in charge!_

"Thank you again, Headmistress," Chikaru continued as the two of them plus Keiko walked down a short hallway behind the main Miator front office, "for gracefully tolerating my mother's and my redirection of your intern. I'm finding her to be an amazing resource and I look forward like my mother to engaging her services often in the future. Please be sure to take good care of her in the meantime."

Chikaru's favor of said intern was further demonstrated as Chikaru briefly invited Keiko in the mysterious office long enough to set down the bag Chikaru had left for Keiko to carry. Keiko then quickly slipped past the Headmistress again and onto her next errand after closing the door behind her and leaving two women, one young and on the inside and one older and on the outside, to their separate thoughts.

**/*/**

"Chikaru-san?"

Chikaru started at the voice coming from the door to the office despite admittedly having told the girl that knocking was unnecessary. She put the letter in her hand down so that she could regard her guide.

While she had awaited Keiko's return from her errand, Chikaru had tried accessing the Miator computer system and come to realize the login and password that had been set up for her in New York worked for her here. She found she had full access to everything, even employee files and student records…including disciplinary citations. She had briefly entertained indulging her curiosity. Part of her felt is wasn't all that different from her reading the reports she had been given through channels to prepare for her arrival at Astraea Hill. Still, she thought better of it.

It was then, as she sat contemplating her next move, that she discovered the letter her mother must have left over a year ago for her to see on this day, her arrival as a fully invested Director-elect. For a moment she wondered how her mother could be so certain that Chikaru would have made it through her internship successfully. Then she realized her mother had known no such thing. She had simply left the letter there for whoever came next to the office, knowing it would either be mother or daughter. The contents of the letter gave her much to think about, and she had been reading it yet again when Keiko called out.

"Come in, Keiko-san," Chikaru said, trying to be as inviting as she could when she was sitting in a full-sized leather chair behind an enormous hardwood desk, both of which completely dwarfed her slight frame.

Chikaru could see Keiko look around her, eyes darting at all the things there were to see, but most particularly to the bookshelves. Chikaru decided she didn't like sitting behind the desk, especially not when her guest was Keiko, so she got up to stand beside the redhead. "Pretty overwhelming, isn't it?"

"Um, yeah," Keiko admitted, still wide eyed as she scanned the shelves. "Then again, I suppose I should be saying that to you. You are the master of all you survey, after all."

Chikaru scowled. "I suppose. Still, I'm not sure in the end I'll be willing to pay the price my mother is asking."

"Oh?" Keiko inquired, turning back to Chikaru and tilting her head questioningly.

"Mother left me a note," Chikaru said as she briefly motioned back at the desk with her head. "It was written before everything happened this past year, so I don't know how much is still valid, but it just reminded me again of the responsibilities that will come with all this. I've learned the more authority you have, the more beholden you are to someone or someones. You have more responsibility, and you have more to lose. All this is heady stuff," Chikaru looked around her again and shook her head, "but I'll have to be my mother and not me in order to claim it."

Keiko looked thoughtful, then spoke carefully. "I wonder if your mother had the same feelings forty year ago when she was in your shoes with your grandmother?"

The thought hadn't occurred to Chikaru. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, exactly," Keiko admitted with a shrug. "Just thinking back to something my aunt once said, after I was introduced to all this Foundation business. She knew your mother when Minamoto-sama was a Miator student, you know."

"She mentioned a little about that while you were fetching the Le Rim uniform."

"Have you tried it on? The Le Rim uniform, I mean?"

Chikaru smiled, enjoying the chance to be thirteen again. "Yes," she admitted. "I must admit I'm not used to showing so much leg. I realize the Le Rim and Spica skirts are not so different from what I wore back in primary school, but after a year wearing mostly pants it makes me feel exposed." Chikaru looked over at Keiko with a worried furrowed brow intended to indicate her hope that she was making at least some sense.

"I know what you mean," Keiko said as she ran her hands down the front of the long, flowing Miator dress she wore. "I've always felt the same way."

"So should I choose Miator just because of the uniforms?"

Keiko chuckled. "That is one reason. Still, I'm not foolish enough to try and sway you. I'd love to see you at Miator simply because I'm a proud alumna, but anything I say would just drive you away. I'm not your mother."

"Sometimes I wish you were, or rather than I had a normal mother. Is that too much to ask?" Chikaru ran her hands along a bookshelf as she said this, eyeing the line her fingers made in the accumulated dust.

"Who's to say what it normal? You suggested me as an alternate, but I'm certainly not normal. I'm also not exactly healthy to have around as family."

With those words, Chikaru realized what she had intimated and turned around to face Keiko, whose eyes were now downcast, with a horrified expression. "Keiko-san, I am so very sorry for bringing you back to that."

Keiko smiled before looking up to meet Chikaru's eyes. "It's okay. That all happened only shortly after you were born, strange enough as it may be to realize it. While the idea of having a child is the furthest thing from my mind, I know that may change someday. Still, I don't think there's such a thing as a normal mother. In your case, you have a self-assured, arrogant, prejudiced, and conceited crusader for justice who won't rest until she's saved every human being on Earth ruled by estrogen. While that may not exactly be normal, I can think of worse things."

"I suppose," Chikaru had to admit. "Still, she was so busy saving all the others that I never saw her. A few cookies and a bandaid on my scraped knee might have been nice on occasion."

"Perhaps, but would the woman you describe be able to offer you this," Keiko gestured at all the accouterments of authority around them, "as a coming of age gift?"

Chikaru looked around her and found she didn't have an answer for the older girl. She then realized that Keiko's arrival meant Miyuki was potentially free now. The roiling in her stomach returned, but also her fervor to learn the truth of what happened between her two dearest friends.

"Did Miyuki-chan win?" Chikaru asked to indicate the change of topics.

"What do _you_ think?" Keiko said rhetorically. "It was even more overwhelming this year given Hanazono-san nominated her. The entire class was beside itself to vote Rokujō for world ruler."

Chikaru smiled at the exaggeration. "Something tells me Shion-chan might take exception to that."

"Tōmori-san doesn't have Hanazono-san," Keiko replied, as if that explained everything.

"You really like this Hanazono-san, don't you? I know the family name, of course. I considered looking up her student file, but decided it would be an abuse so I didn't. Is she really all that special?"

Keiko's eyes widened as she realized the implication of what Chikaru had just said as a throw-away comment. "Every time I finally start to think of you as just another girl, you toss out something like that and I realize just what it is to be you. I took it for granted you'd seen my file given half of Japan has in one form or another. The concept of privacy became irrelevant a long time ago. You've got access to the Headmistresses file, don't you?"

Chikaru nodded. "I didn't mean to drop another barrier between us, Keiko-san." She said as she turned again to face her newest friend with a determined look. "When I leave this room, I won't return for six years. It's just too tempting."

"Six years is a long time."

"Perhaps," Chikaru replied, but her certainty remained. "Anyway, what's the plan for Miyuki-chan?"

"I wasn't sure where you wanted to meet with her. Although you have every right to meet in here, that would require more explanation than I expect you want to give." Keiko finished the sentence despite the emphatic head shaking Chikaru began the minute Keiko had uttered 'meet in here'.

"Please make sure the Headmistress and Sister Hamasaka know in no uncertain terms my desire for anonymity," Chikaru directed, reiterating her passionate desire for a normal school experience.

"Oh, they know. Your mother made that point herself so you really don't need to say anything more."

Chikaru relaxed to learn that, her relief visibly evident. "So, where else could we meet that would be private, both from students and from staff including the Headmistress? I really want this first meeting to be discreet."

"The greenhouse?"

"Can you get her there without raising suspicions?"

"Other than in her, yes. She's a leadership up-and-coming at Miator and one of my few official duties currently is as student leadership liaison. I'm also the faculty sponsor for half the clubs, but that's my doing. The teachers never get extra pay for hanging around and babysitting clubs. I have no where else to be, so it makes sense for me to do it."

"You're a good person, Keiko-san. I mean it." Chikaru looked at the redhead, hoping her sincerity was clear in her eyes.

Keiko gave Chikaru a peculiar expression, then smiled. "I appreciate that, Chikaru-san. Even more because I know what you're really trying to say. Thank you."

Chikaru smiled back, then turned to look around the room one last time. She walked over to her mother's desk...her desk...and shifted the note so that it was exactly as she had found it. She double checked that the computer was turned off and that all the lights remained off. She then walked up to Keiko, who had already grabbed Chikaru's uniform bag, and gestured her to open the door.

"You're sure about this, Chikaru-san?"

"Absolutely. When that door closes, I'm just Minamoto Chikaru, student."

"Student of which school, though?" Keiko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That would be telling, wouldn't it?" Chikaru said with a sly grin.

*****PGBR*****

April 1, 2002 6:50am – **almost Five Years Ago**  
>(POV: Rokujo Miyuki)<p>

_It really is her._

Rokujō Miyuki stood leaning against the windowsill of her second story dorm room. As she looked out, she could see the early morning sunshine illuminate two girls as they walked briskly from the Strawberry Hall gate around in the direction of the Le Rim entrance to the Hall. Despite the distance, there was no doubt in Miyuki's mind who they were. Oosaki Keiko and Minamoto Chikaru.

_Chi-chan._

"You've been moody ever since you woke me up, Miyuki," Hanazono Shizuma shared from her seated position at her grooming desk. "What's so important out that window that it pulled you away from helping me with my hair? We'll never get to breakfast in time if you don't help me finish this."

"You could always just tie it back, Shizuma-chan," Miyuki said absently, maintaining her focus on the two girls below until they rounded the building and left Miyuki's view.

"On the first day of classes!" Shizuma responded, horrified. "That just wouldn't do and you know it! Anyway, today is another moment of triumph for you. Another jewel in your crown, and I have to look the part when I coronate you yet again."

"I suppose," Miyuki said noncommittally. All the same she did leave the window and again take up her task of taming and confining Shizuma's spectacular, no, legendary tresses.

_This girl could give Rupunzel a run for her money, _Miyuki thought with amusement that made only a slight dent in her mood._ Then again, when we talk money...or power, Shizuma could give anyone a run for it and beat them several laps over. Anyone except maybe Shion…_

_I wonder if Shion realizes she's back?_

Miyuki had watched the calendar. She knew when Chikaru had said return. Miyuki hadn't placed a whole lot of confidence in prior plans, though. People change in a year. Hell, people change in a week.

_The past is past. I hope Chi-chan is prepared for that._

"Ouch!" Shizuma exclaimed as Miyuki pulled too hard at a lock of hair in her distraction. "Miyuki, will you please focus on the task at hand!"

"I'm sorry, Shizuma-chan. It's the first day of school and I just have a lot on my mind."

"You're thinking back to this time last year, aren't you?"

Miyuki started at Shizuma's perceptiveness. Shizuma was the most self-centered and conceited person Miyuki knew, hopefully would ever know, but Miyuki was one of a bare handful of people who knew she had immense depth to her. It wasn't exactly easy for her, but Shizuma could occasionally peer beyond her own blinding charisma to perceive the feelings of those around her.

"Yes," Miyuki answered simply.

"I've said it before, it's not your fault. She wanted more than you could give now. It's her choice to be bitter and blame you."

Miyuki stayed silent as she put the finishing touches on Shizuma's hair. The silver-haired vixen turned her head to each side and then nodded, apparently satisfied.

"You know I'm right, Miyuki." Shizuma added as she rose and picked up her school bag in preparation of going to breakfast and then class.

"Why, because you always are?" Miyuki retorted, smiling at the comfortable repartee between the two remarkably complementary friends and roommates. Two girls comfortable…more or less…with the limits between them. Toeing, but never crossing the boundary of what the other could offer.

"Exactly!" Shizuma said, turning to Miyuki to flash her dazzling smile. "Now, if you don't mind, I require an escort to breakfast. Are you still available?"

**/*/**

Miyuki stood at the front of the class, accepting the enthusiastically unanimous vote which had made her class representative for her homeroom. She had now exhausted her horizons for this, her second year at Miator. If she played her cards right, however, she knew there was little doubt she'd be Student Body Secretary next year...and then the road to eventually President of Miator would be clear.

A quarter mile away, however, Miyuki knew another girl was assuming her duties as Secretary of Spica.

_Show off_, Miyuki thought with annoyance, then turned her attention back to her brief acceptance speech.

As she spoke, she scanned the room, making sure to give eye contact to every girl. Her eyes gave particular attention to the one girl who didn't exactly belong there. Oosaki Keiko had come to visit the class while Miyuki was outside allowing voting to take place. Miyuki was the only one on the ballot so the result was preordained, but there was a proper method to follow and Miator was nothing if not proper. She suspected Shion had likely been voted in my acclamation.

_They're a bunch of cowboys over there, valuing bravado over accomplishment._ That thought brought her up short and she briefly stumbled over her speech as she realized the reference could be misinterpreted as a direct attack on Shion's heritage. _Okay, that was a low blow. I may want to strangle her, but I will never stoop to that level. I hope we never fall that far._

She finished up smoothly, and the class clearly appreciated her words. As Miyuki returned to her seat, she looked again at Oosaki. _Why are you here and what do you have to do with Chikaru being here?_

Oosaki just smiled back, enigmatically.

*****PGBR*****

April 1, 2002 10:00am – **almost Five Years Ago**

Class had continued smoothly after the election. Miyuki watched as Oosaki left just as inobtrusively as she had arrived. With the enigma gone, Miyuki had been able to focus on her work. It was going to be a busy year given all her commitments, and she was inspired to dig in on her projects as early as possible to ensure she didn't get overwhelmed later. Her focus was such that she completely missed Oosaki's return to the classroom as she was poring over a text in French.

"Miyuki," Shizuma prompted, squeezing her shoulder.

Miyuki looked up at Shizuma, and only then noticed another girl in her peripheral vision. She turned to look up at Oosaki, who was smiling down at her.

"Rokujō-san, I need to borrow you for a little while."

Miyuki's stomach dropped. _Could this really have to do with Chikaru? They wouldn't actually pull me out of class to see some new first year, would they?_

Miyuki squelched her curiosity, realizing she had no real choice. It wasn't like she wanted to make any more of a scene than was playing out as it was.

"Of course, Oosaki-san," Miyuki said obediently and rose.

"I'll fill you in on everything tonight, Miyuki," Shizuma reassured with an uncertain smile. Miyuki smiled back reassuringly, then turned to walk out after the Miator alumna.

Miyuki's curiosity rose as the two walked silently down stairs and out the entrance to Miator. The spring sun was rapidly warming the day up, and the colors of the season were hopeful…a sharp contrast to Miyuki's spirit.

"May I ask where you're taking me?" Miyuki queried when she couldn't stand it any longer.

"You'll see very soon, Rokujō-san," Oosaki said, smiling.

"This has to do with Minamoto Chikaru, doesn't it?" Miyuki fished. "Why would I be pulled from class over a new first year student?"

Oosaki's eyebrows rose as she turned to look at Miyuki while the two continued walking. "You're perceptive, kōhai. Was that a guess based on the calendar, or did something else tip you off?"

"I knew she was due back. We were very close, and she is my cousin. I had a feeling when I woke up this morning that she was around. I then happened to look out the window as the two of you walked over I assume to the Le Rim wing. My guess is she's already caught up with Satsumi-san and Miho-san."

"Impressive logic. Any other theories?"

"Not really. She's a meddler, though, so I have to believe she's going to try rescuing the past…bring Tomori-san and I back together with her like before. If there's anything you can do to get her to listen, please help convince her there's no sense to it. The past is dead, just like my future."

"Your future?"

Miyuki responded to that simple clarification question with stricken look that matched her internal surprise, then schooled her face and stayed silent.

_I think we've found our missing puzzle piece_, Keiko mused as they approached the E'toile greenhouse.

Miyuki's brow furrowed as the two girls approached the greenhouse_. We're meeting here? Are the E'toile involved too, or is Oosaki just borrowing it. She's certainly possessed it enough times to consider it to be hers._

Miyuki nodded but kept a neutral expression as Oosaki gestured her through the door she was holding open. Oosaki then guided Miyuki up to the central table where sat Chikaru.

"Good morning, Mi-chan," Chikaru said with a warm smile that belied her inner tensions. She rose to greet her dear friend. However, any plan she had of embracing her cousin was squelched by Miyuki's response.

"Good morning, Chikaru-san. You look well. The business suit becomes you. I'm glad to see you're returned safely to Japan." Formal. Crisp. The words were polite, but a barrier immediately formed between the two girls. A barrier Chikaru felt she had to respect as she stopped a polite distance before Miyuki and clasped her hands demurely before her.

"I understand you've been successful at Miator this past year?" Chikaru asked to fill the conversation until she could figure out how to find out what she really wanted to know.

"I suppose you could say that. If your source is Oosaki-san, I'm sure what you have heard is accurate."

"I see." Chikaru said, unable to find a hole in Miyuki's defenses; defenses that belied her conflicted feelings. Chikaru's own mind was screaming to just come out and say it, but until she knew more she knew anything she said could make things far worse.

"So, I assume since you're here that you'll be attending school here. May I assume you'll be joining Tomori-san at Spica?"

"Is that what you want? I promised you both a chance to persuade me. You're not making a very passionate argument for Miator."

"It's been a long year, Chikaru-san," Miyuki sighed, a sigh which belied her weariness. "I've changed, and so has Tōmori-san. You obviously already know all that, so I won't dance around it. I'm fine, really. I honestly just want to be left alone. I won't answer for what Tōmori-san will want, though. I don't really know her anymore. I will say she was flattered by your parting gift and it may be she will want to explore it further. Despite my feelings now for her, you could certainly do far worse than Tomori-san. You have my blessing as your older cousin, if that matters at all."

Chikaru wanted to weep at Miyuki's words. It was crystal clear to Chikaru that the air of ambivalence was a lie. Miyuki was deeply hurting, but Chikaru still couldn't figure out the root of it. _Okay, time to dig._

"You say she was flattered, but she really wasn't all that interested was she?"

Miyuki's eyes widened, but she said nothing.

Chikaru smiled, knowingly. "I thought so. The whole shared princess thing was a foil, wasn't it? I saw your kiss on the plane in California, and several more the following winter. Shi-chan wasn't looking for a princess, she wanted a prince. You."

"Did you just now figure that out?"

Chikaru sighed. "I wasn't sure back then, but I sensed I was becoming a third wheel. It's one of the reasons I felt confident I could leave the two of you in each other's good care. Still, if there was even a little chance that Shi-chan was looking for a princess, I wanted to make it clear I was receptive. If she wanted you, I still wanted to make it clear I wasn't just giving up. I assumed you two would realize we had all the time in the world when I got back and we'd spend our five years here before you both graduated sorting it out like normal junior high and high school kids. Seishun." Chikaru paused then, kneeling down briefly to admire a blooming rose. "Was it me that did this?" she asked as she continued to inspect the flower. Chikaru was sure she didn't have to explain what 'this' was.

Miyuki looked thoughtful as she glanced around her to note they were alone. Keiko had apparently intuited her place was anywhere else but here and she had left to find somewhere else to wait. Miyuki then turned her attention back to the crouching Chikaru. "No, Chi-chan. It wasn't you. Please don't beat yourself up over it. As you said, we should have been able to take care of each other just fine. You couldn't have predicted what happened right after you flew off to exciting new horizons."

"And what was that?" Chikaru looked up, still holding the stem of the flower in her fingers as she leaned over to smell it's scent. "You know despite the old rumors I can no more read your mind than you can mine."

Miyuki looked pained and she turned to sit on one of the benches at the table. "I'll share as long as you promise not to tell Tōmori-san. She can't know this. I can handle her rivalry. I can handle her anger…even her hatred. I couldn't and still can't handle her pity. I think I'd kill myself."

Chikaru stiffened at the last words, realizing they were said with all seriousness. She let go of the flower and stood long enough to sit receptively beside her blue-haired friend. "You have my word as your friend and cousin."

Miyuki looked into Chikaru's eyes and could see the veracity there. "Okay. It's not like you probably won't find out anyway through family channels. I'll be honest, I was surprised when Oosaki-san indicated you didn't already know."

Chikaru stayed silent, waiting patiently for Miyuki to work her way to the point.

"Chi-chan, in one year we saw together Shion-chan's exciting future and I can only imagine what you flew off to discover. Unfortunately, not everyone gets a happy ending. The weekend after you flew off, my parents and my father's father took me aside and explained what I get out of life. My birthright is an arranged marriage."

Chikaru was unable to control her shock and she rose, grasping the edge of the table. "What? That's ridiculous! Your mother would never agree to something like that!"

Miyuki looked quizzically at Chikaru before responding. "Unfortunately, Mother did. Then again, I don't think she was exactly happy about it. It apparently was sealed right after I was born, but they waited 'until I was ready' to tell me. Apparently my efforts to transfer to Spica to be with Shi-chan made Father decide it was time. He really wanted me to go to Miator. The whole 'School for Brides of the Aristocracy' thing."

Chikaru knew the history of that ironic phrase. Miator was originated 100 years ago at a time when Japanese women were just beginning to be formally educated after the Meiji period. It had been, and still was, the upper class flagship of a whole network of schools for girls. The goal had been to uplift women; empower them with education. In the case of Miator, the focus was for girls to stand up for themselves within their aristocratic marriages. The marketing always emphasized the 'good little brides' thing, but the idea was to take these girls from the most oppressive but powerful families and subtly give them the tools to be their own person. Whether any particular girl used those tools or not was up to them, but they'd have them. Spica and Le Rim, coming later, were products of their own ages. There was a lot of overlap and many girls didn't exactly fit the theoretical profile for their school, but the eventual idea was to provide options for girls of any particular stage of independence. Miator for women of family. Spica for women succeeding in a man's world. Le Rim for women making their own way in the world. From this view, Le Rim was the most advanced school of all despite its lowly status within Foundation circles since Le Rim girls so far rarely rose to positions of great prominence, whether on their own or through their husbands.

_It appears, Miyuki, that you really belong in Miator after all_, Chikaru thought sadly and everything finally clicked as she discarded her usual, admittedly often cursury, respect for privacy and peered deeply into her beloved cousin, realizing now that Miyuki's wings truly had been clipped...and that she had accepted it. Chikaru wanted to cry. Chikaru wanted to scream. Here she had spent a year learning how to save women all over the world, and the one girl that mattered most had been lost the moment she'd left Japan.

Miyuki stood up and started down the steps to leave.

"Mi-chan, why are you leaving?"

"I can see the pity. You can keep it, I don't want it."

"No, please, that's not it." Chikaru ran after her cousin and embraced her from behind, effectively anchoring her although Chikaru held no illusions that she could maintain hold on the athletic blue-haired girl if she truly wanted to break free. "I'm just feeling guilty I wasn't there. I should have been by your side when it happened."

"You wouldn't have been able to stop it," Miyuki said bitterly, continuing to face toward the exit but allowing Chikaru to hold for fast for the moment. "It might have been better for Shi-chan, I suppose. You would have been there when I pushed her away. I suppose that might be the true tragedy of it all."

"So that's what happened between the two of you? You learned this, and you pushed her away because you could no longer offer her what you both wanted?"

"Exactly," Miyuki said resoundingly, then noticeably deflated. "I couldn't tell her because I couldn't handle her pity. Even worse, I feared she might try to fight for me, perhaps even to the point of harming her future. I also couldn't just pretend nothing had happened. I knew I couldn't maintain a lie around her for any length of time. The best course seemed to be to push her away. I know she has so many options. She'd be okay. I didn't expect the bitterness, though. I have a lot of karma to work off with that."

"Mi-chan," Chikaru started, then couldn't think of anything else to say.

"So anyway, no Chi-chan, please don't come to Miator. I'm building my own life there, and I'll be okay. I have some really good new friends and a roommate who I think may be running Japan someday. She and I will rule this place in a few years, mark my words."

_I think my mother might have something to say about that, but then given Keiko's experience, this place is at its best when the students are rebellious. We're all about empowering women, what better proof that we've succeeded than when we ourselves are overruled by our charges?_

Chikaru smiled against her cousin's muscled back at her own thoughts as well as the unfeigned confidence, the hints of the Miyuki she had always known still peeking through from the girl she held against herself. "I look forward to meeting this Hanazono-san of yours. If she is half of what people say, I am excited to see what you two cook up."

"So, are you seeing Shi-chan next?"

Chikaru nodded between Miyuki's shoulder blades.

"I'm glad. She needs you. Anyway, I think you'll be happy at Spica with her. I'll enjoy seeing you in a short skirt." Although strained, the humor the short-haired girl imbued in that last quip was clearly unfeigned.

Chikaru waited for Miyuki to say more. When the silence dragged on, Chikaru tightened her embrace briefly, then sadly let go of her oldest friend.

"I love you, Miyuki," Chikaru said quietly as she stared at Miyuki's hair, wanting to reach the 30 centimeters that separated them, but knowing it was time to let Miyuki go.

"I love you too, Chikaru," Miyuki said without turning back. "That hasn't, and never will, change, cousin." With that, Chikaru watched Miyuki cross the space to the exit. As she opened the door to leave, she turned her head enough that her voice would carry back into the greenhouse although her eyes didn't again meet Chikaru's. "You'll have to tell me sometime how you've pulled off having Oosaki-san at your beck and call. I promise I won't theorize with anyone else about that, though. May I assume you want me to send her back to you after she deposits me in class?"

"Yes, please," Chikaru said simply, then she watched as Miyuki left and the door closed behind her.

**/*/**

Keiko sat before Chikaru as they again sipped tea at the Étoile Greenhouse table. The redhead was thoughtful. "Pulling Tōmori-san out of class will be a little more difficult since I technically have no authority at Spica, but I'm willing to try it. I could probably get Aunt Hamasaka to come with me, which would improve my chances significantly."

Chikaru shook her head. "It would also draw infinitely more attention to Shi-chan than we had to do with Mi-chan. No, I don't want to start things off again with her like that." Chikaru paused to finish her tea, then waited quietly as Keiko quickly finished hers, the older girl sensing something was up. When Keiko was finished, Chikaru rose and began placing the service on its tray. "In the end it doesn't matter. I've made up my mind."

"What of your promise to Tomori-san? Does this mean you've chosen Spica?" Keiko rose as she spoke, trying to grab the tray but being defeated by Chikaru.

"I'm a first year student. We serve upperclasswomen, not the other way around." Chikaru smiled as she lifted the tray up to carry it. "You need to get that through that lovely head of yours."

"Deftly changing the subject yet again. You're the most cheeky first year on campus, you realize," Keiko remarked with a smirk.

["Damn straight,"] Chikaru responded, using a phrase in English she'd learned during her time in New York.

["Such a potty mouth,"] Keiko responded, the accurate colloquialism and clear pronunciation reminding Chikaru of Keiko full mastery of the language…not to mention half a dozen others. That skill was one of the many things that drew so much interest in the girl.

_Stop it, Chikaru. That world will be around in six years, waiting for you if you still want it. You're just Chikaru now, Chikaru of Le Rim. I get six years to be myself, to better this place from the inside, to make a difference in the life of every single girl I meet. I lost sight of the one girl when I was seduced by the prospect of saving them all. In the end, I lost the two I love the most. I need to learn to protect and save girls one at a time. Only once I've that figured out do I have any business being a Chancellor or Director...or given my talents even just a worthy human being._

**/*/**

Chikaru of Le Rim stood outside the door of what would soon be her homeroom class, self conscious in her pink and red uniform. The young girl kept tugging at the skirt trying to pull it down more.

"It's supposed to fall that short, you know," Oosaki-sensei, teacher-intern of Miator, currently the patient gopher for her sister school as they processed their extremely tardy newest student, whispered to her chidingly. The chiding was gentle compared to the stiff admonishment she had witnessed the usually kindhearted Le Rim Headmistress subject Chikaru to when she had arrived at her office. It was bad enough that a paperwork error had confused this new student's file resulting in it somehow being misplaced at Miator, but she was also half a day late! "It's not too late to change your mind. We actually have rational uniforms over at Miator. And the Headmistress doesn't have it out for you."

"She doesn't?" Chikaru challenged the young teacher with a simple arched eyebrow. "Anyway, I honestly don't think I could ever figure out how to put one of those monstrosities on, Oosaki-sensei. It must be a total nightmare to keep mended." Chikaru threw back quietly as the two waited for Chikaru's new teacher to come retrieve them at the next logical break point in the lesson.

Oosaki-sensai gave Chikaru a quizzical look at that statement.

"What?" Chikaru asked, suddenly driven to look herself over to see what was eliciting that look.

"Oh, you're fine, Minamoto-san. Your words were just a pleasant reminder of something Hisoka-senpai used to say. She had very little good to say about any of the uniforms on campus. The complexities and mending challenges were her pet peeves about ours."

"And what did she say about Le Rim's?" Chikaru asked, suspecting she really didn't want to hear but unable to turn aside her curiosity.

"She said it looked like something out of an otaku fan-boy's wet dream," Oosaki-sensei said, her face blushing and her voice at the barest whisper as she said the blasphemous words within the Le Rim building itself.

Chikaru put her fingers to her lips and stifled back a giggle. "I hope I get a chance to meet her someday. I think I'd like her."

Before Oosaki-sensei had a chance to respond, the door to the classroom opened and a student, most likely the new class representative, beckoned them in. Oosaki-sensei remained in the back of the class near the door, standing as inobtrusively as she could in her Miator black, unwilling to leave as she watched her friend, her leader, and the most junior student on the Hill make her way to the front of the class.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Minamoto Chikaru desu. Yoroshiku onegai itashimasu."

* * *

><p><strong>***Author's Note***<strong>

Next up you get the payoff for 25,000 words of back story. The stage is set, now on Shion's present-day party!


	33. Serpents in Eden: Spica at Apex

**Voices of the Present  
>Serpents in Eden<strong>

**Spica at Apex**

* * *

><p>Sunday, Nov 26, 2006 8:00pm<br>(POV: Minamoto Chikaru)

_I was wondering if they'd manage to graduate without ever having a cathartic moment. After all this time, it looks like they're finally ready to say what needs to be said. _

Chikaru looked on with interest. Clash of the Titans Act II was playing out only minutes after Act I involving Shizuma had ended in stalemate at the Strawberry Hall gate. That was the only way to describe the scene as Rokujō Miyuki and Tōmori Shion faced off in the verbal knife fight that was playing out in the Spica wing lounge of Strawberry Hall. There were others in the room, but Tsubomi, Momomi, and Remon had long since faded to the background as the two most intense and unyielding personalities on Astraea Hill shared what should have been said years before. Miyuki hadn't been expected…or invited, but her words had clearly been building for a very long time.

**/o/**

(POV: Rokujō Miyuki and Minamoto Chikaru)

It had begun innocently enough. First Momomi, then Shion, and Chikaru and Remon, and finally Tsubomi had arrived as invited to review the events of the night and settle the remaining plans for the Étoile handoff. Shion apparently didn't trust the previous officeholder any further than she could throw the greenhouse, and seemed determined to micromanage every facet of the process.

Chikaru could see young Tsubomi struggling with her desire to put a stop to it, yet grappling also with her insecurity at countering her potent senpai nearly six years her senior.

_I hate to interfere with Shion-chan, but I really need to put a stop to this_, Chikaru thought grimly as she rubbed her temple with one hand, struggling herself with the cacophony of emotions ruling her passionate blonde friend at the moment. _I can certainly sympathize with her anger at Shizuma, but poor Tsubomi doesn't deserve this._

"Tōmori-san," a new voice resounded from the doorway, "I know you've never liked Shizuma, but do you really trust me so little after all these years that you'd think that I'd allow Spica's victory to be sabotaged?" Miyuki's voice interrupted Shion's latest instructions to the overwhelmed young Serviteur de l'Étoile.

The President of Spica didn't bother to turn her head to look at her Miator Peer. "Let's just say that with Miator, especially after a decade since you last relinquished the Étoile crown, I'd prefer not to leave anything to chance. Anyway, I don't recall inviting you. Since when is it considered proper decorum at Miator to wander the halls of another school's dorm randomly?"

Miyuki glided into the room and planted herself on one end of the sofa currently occupied on the other end by Momomi. Chikaru and Remon shared another, while Shion and poor Tsubomi sat on a third.

"Since when has it been considered proper decorum at Spica to meet with one but not the other sister school to coordinate Étoile transition affairs? Especially when the excluded school is the one responsible for a smooth handoff and therefore whose honor is at stake?"

Shion simply stayed silent as the two passionate rivals spent several moments just glaring at each other.

"Tell me, Shi-chan," Miyuki continued, looking grave but using an intimate, childhood term she hadn't directed at the girl in question for nearly six years. "What was this all about, really? All your efforts the past two years? Was it about Spica winning? Or was it about Miator losing?" Minamoto Chikaru looked from Miyuki, who was speaking, to Shion who was clearly seething as she silently stood her ground before the withering words. "You never even thought through what winning would mean, did you? You've reached your goal and you don't know what to do with it," the short haired girl said with no small amount of derision.

Chikaru watched the blonde, hurting along with her dearest friend but also unwilling to interfere with her cousin and childhood best friend, who truth be told was also quietly hurting to be saying such things, as what needed to be said…the painful truth…was said. She had known both girls at least half her life, called both friend practically since she could write, yet despite the tension between them the red-ribboned Le Rim President simply stayed silent, providing her most calming presence but no more. She hoped it would be enough.

_I wonder if Shi-chan will listen to it all or whether she'll storm out or press one of Mi-chan's many buttons in order to change the subject. That's what always happens when we get close to the painful words._

Shion's teeth were grinding, but she still stayed silent and continued to meet Miyuki's unwavering gaze as the Miator President finished her inquisition.

"Really, Shi-chan, was it truly worth it to become so bitter?" Miyuki concluded.

"Damn you," Shion spat through gritted teeth at this last. Chikaru felt some hope in the words, though. Despite the condemnation, Shion wasn't reflexively denying anything. She also seemed more receptive to Miyuki's approach than Shizuma's, not surprising given what role Shizuma had played between these two...what she represented.

"That's the easiest answer, isn't it? I certainly would know. Damn all those who care most about you. Turn away from the ones who know you best. Close yourself off from those who would help you thaw the eternal winter you've encased yourself in. You've damned Shizuma, which for all you may blame her for what happened she was never the cause and you know it. You've damned me despite all we've been through and the fact I never stopped loving you. That leaves only one left to save you." Miyuki's eyes darted to Chikaru before quickly returning to meet the Spican's glare. "Choose your next actions wisely or you may truly be left alone."

"That's interesting sentiment coming from you who told me I'd do better alone," Shion threw back. "You turned your back on us."

Chikaru drew a sharp breath, but otherwise bit her tongue as she sensed Shion entering the most tender territory of all. She glanced briefly at Momomi, registering her intense interest in the conversation. _Why did fate have to place her here?_

"Shi-chan, you went to Spica and I went to Miator," Miyuki described simply. "I had no choice in the matter as you well know. You did have a choice and you chose Spica despite knowing full well where my parents were sending me despite my initial protests. Chikaru chose Le Rim when she finally arrived, I suppose to build her own identity…chart her own course. She never told me her real reasons. Still, I think as usual she was the wisest of all of us. The three of us needed separate spaces. We had become too co-dependent."

"I'm not talking about the school and you know it," Shion pressed on. "You talk about co-dependence, but you ended up with Shizuma." The bitterness in the accusation was evident for all present, even those who didn't know the full context.

Miyuki broke the glare with her childhood friend and current rival, drew a breath and let it out as a deep sigh. She then turned her gaze to Momomi who had been sitting as inobtrusively as possible on the sofa she shared with the Miator President, watching the spectacle unfold. Momomi avoided meeting Miyuki's eyes.

"You are getting quite the earful tonight, aren't you?"

The honey blonde Spican Secretary lifted her eyes to meet Miyuki's. "I don't know what you're trying to say, Rokujō-san. I'm hearing nothing more than the other girls here."

"I don't believe that for a minute." Miyuki countered, but realized Momomi was better than to respond to the bait. She slid over in the sofa to lift a hand and briefly brush the hair away from Momomi's right ear. "Listen well, then," she added with a smirk, then turned back to face Shion and Chikaru who were watching her actions curiously.

"You speak to me of Shizuma, but I hope allying yourself with those two," Miyuki gestured back with her head, "was worth it. It seems rather like sleeping with vipers."

"Spica is my concern, Rokujō-san," Shion said with narrowing eyes. "You're changing the subject."

"Not really. You built your alliances, I built mine. I just built mine sooner for my own personal reasons, reasons you know but which I'd really rather not discuss in present company. It seems we both did what we had to do. We are what our schools made us."

"You mention sleeping with vipers. Unlike you, I never slept with my allies…venomous or not. Is that what Miator made you? A prostitute for power?"

Miyuki's eyes narrowed, then she smiled. The tenseness of her jaw, however, suggested the sting of that last volley would be a long time fading. "Unlike some, Shi-chan, I don't make love to power…or money…simply by getting myself off. Some of us have to resort to more…ancient…methods."

Shion looked thoughtful, perhaps even a little contrite at Miyuki's response as she realized finally just what she had said. Her compounding regret was agonizingly apparent to Chikaru and was reflected in her next words. "Did it really have to be Shizuma, Mi-chan?" Shion's voice quivered ever-so-slightly as she too finally used the long dead affectionate term. Chikaru watched Momomi closely, wondering just how much the intensely curious and deviously calculating girl was extracting from everything being said, from the vulnerabilities both girls were now demonstrating.

"To answer the real question, it couldn't be you." Miyuki's eyes dropped to her hands folded in her lap. "I'm truly sorry, Shi-chan."

"Because of the betrothal?"

Miyuki simply nodded, her eyes remaining downcast.

"We could have made it work, Mi-chan," Shion's quiet voice was now almost petulant.

"Can you really say that?" Miyuki responded immediately, her eyes rising again to meet Shion's. "If you had known at the time, what would you have done? Honest, now. You might be able to fool me, but Chi-chan is here and not even you've been able to ever fool her."

Shion thought for a long while, and the silence at the awaited answer was palpable. "I would have fought it in any way I could."

"At the price of your future?"

Shion nodded. "I was an idiot back then."

Miyuki chuckled. "That makes two of us. And when you failed and I refused to turn away from my family responsibilities? The real truth now."

"I would have pitied you."

"Exactly. That's why I pushed you away without any explanation. That's why I hopped into bed, literally and figuratively, with the Queen of Astraea both because I really do love her and to consolidate my power. In the end, despite my own childish desires, I knew rationally that she intended no future with me, and therefore didn't threaten my lack of a future. She'll fight for me, but she won't destroy herself for me. There's a line she'll never cross for anyone, probably not even this new girl of hers. For all her weaknesses and flaws, she has the most powerful and self-centered ego of anyone I've ever known…present company excepted of course." This last was said as Miyuki looked toward Chikaru and a smirk broke through the blue-haired girl's previously serious expression.

"You still know how to flirt with a girl, don't you?" Chikaru responded with an amused smile, batting her eyelashes coquettishly as she finally felt herself relax for the first time since Shion had dragged her to get the Hall gate key.

"Absolutely, cousin." said with a smile, then glanced across to see Shion's discomfort with the easy friendship shared between the two who had known each other their whole lives.

_It's time for me to go, _Miyuki realized._ Anything more I say will just give Kiyashiki unnecessary ammunition beyond what I've already gifted her. I was wrong when I thought Kenjō was the master and Kiyashiki just a dog used to flush out prey. Kiyashiki really is a remarkable power in her own right. Oh Shion, we are leaving a big mess behind aren't we?_

"So anyway, it's time I uninvited myself," Miyuki said as she rose from the sofa. "I expect my evening will be spent keeping Shizuma from tearing her beautiful hair out over anxiety as Suzumi-san and Aoi-san become reacquainted after the events of this weekend. As has been the case now for six years, she needs me and I need her. Now I shall leave you, Shi-chan, to ponder what it means to need someone. I've said my piece. If you can't take it from here, then Shizuma's right. There really is no hope for you. Just don't forget that you have a future, Shi-chan. A really amazing future. Don't take it for granted, and for God's sake don't waste it. Futures are precious things for those who have them."

Miyuki then bowed and expressed her goodnight to all present, leaving everyone quietly lost in their own thoughts.

***PGBR***

Sunday, December 3, 2006 4:00pm  
>(POV: Minamoto Chikaru)<p>

"Ouch!"

Chikaru's reverie over the world-changing events of seven days prior was broken by the sharp exclamation of the person before her. The President of Le Rim was currently on her knees before the President of Spica, her face about four inches from the blonde girl's crotch. As exciting as such a position might be under other circumstances, it was remarkably mundane now. Chikaru, needle and thread in hand, was making final adjustments to the pants of the tuxedo Shion was donning for the evening. When Shion had decided last Monday that a celebration was in order, Chikaru had insisted it be done right. The Master of Ceremonies must look the part.

"I realize we really want things to go right tonight after all we put into it, but will blood sacrifices really improve our odds given all the planning and preparation we've put in this week, Chi-chan?"

Chikaru smiled at Shion's nervous attempt at humor…as well as her use of the old affectionate term which had only seen returned use in the week since the confrontation at the gate. She also appreciated the blonde's casual dismissal of her own faux paux with the needle. "I thought it best to leave nothing to chance, even the leaving nothing to chance part," Chikaru responded, focusing more intently on Shion's midsection and not needing to look up to know the just slightly older girl's mood and that she was smiling.

Chikaru smiled herself as she returned to making finishing touches to the splendid outfit she had produced for the lithe blonde. It had been years since Shion had agreed to being dressed up, and Chikaru was bound and determined to make the most of the opportunity. She hoped the changes that had come over her dearest friend during the past week wouldn't regress. Although she knew the trigger, she wasn't sure exactly what had caused the change.

Not for the first time Chikaru was humbled by the limitations of emotions. Emotions were only blurry reflections of thoughts, and despite her changes and several failed attempts by Chikaru to tease it out of her, Shion maintained her trademark fierce privacy when it came to her thinking. All Chikaru knew was the tension between Miyuki and Shion remained, although Chikaru could tell the drivers behind it had changed. _They're a lot like Tamao and Shizuma, really, Chikaru mused. Oil and Water. _Her lips curled into a smile and she chuckled as she realized that analogy, carried any distance at all, could make her a certain cute redhead.

"What?" Shion asked, clearly uncertain what was so funny about her inseam.

"Oh nothing," she responded coyly. "Just thinking."

"Those two words are an oxymoron when it comes to you, Chi-chan. You are the most dangerous thinker I know."

"You say the sweetest things," Chikaru said while running her fingers down the inside of Shion's leg.

Shion shivered. "You're changing the subject."

"Of course I am. A girl needs to keep her secrets after all." _What's good for the goose is good for the gander, dear heart. _Chikaru finished her inspection of the pants seam which had ostensibly been the purpose of her touching the girl before her (Really!) and called it good. She then rose to inspect the girl's outfit as a whole. Shion looked skeptically at Chikaru, whether due to the clothes or the recent conversation the Le Rim President couldn't say. "Put on the jacket, now. I want to see you in all of it."

Shion complied, donning the jacket and adjusting it to be comfortable. "We've spent two hours fitting all this stuff. It's fine," she assured her friend.

Chikaru walked around the girl, her finger rubbing her chin. Shion was stunning, Chikaru readily admitted. In years past, the exotic blonde girl had been her favorite model. Six years of water under the bridge hadn't changed that. Black slacks and jacket with Spica blue stripe along the outside leg and arm. Spica blue cumberbund and bow tie. Blue ribbons tying her hair back into twin pony tails, the first time Shion had worn her hair like that in six years. Convincing the formidable blonde to comply with that last had been quite a feat, but Chikaru's persistence had paid off.

_I wonder how Miyuki will react?_

**/o/**

(POV: Rokujō Miyuki)

"So what exactly do they have going on in there?" Shizuma asked, staring at the still closed door to the Strawberry Hall dining room.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Shizuma-san," Amane responded, equally perplexed. Amane and Hikari, the new Étoile, had just returned from an afternoon spent together in the greenhouse. "Bonding" in the words of their predecessor.

"I asked Tsubomi-chan and she was tight-lipped," Hikari offered the group gathering at the door. "She simply said she'd been sworn to secrecy."

"That's what she told me, too," Yaya shared, arms crossed as she regarded to vexing closed door. "When I kept pushing her, she said it was time for her to go and she left despite it being an hour before she had originally said she had to get here."

"I would have thought you would have been in there with them," Momomi mused. "You seem to fit the profile."

"What's THAT supposed to mean!" Yaya retorted.

Momomi smiled. "I simply mean you're part of the famous Aoi-Suzumi tea party clique."

"So's Hikari-chan," Yaya reasoned.

"Hikari-sama is the Étoile and had other plans," Momomi responded logically. "Also, Tōmori-san was clear this was a celebration of the Étoile. I suppose it wouldn't do to put the guests of honor to work preparing for their own party."

"There've been several vans that have come in and out of the campus," Miyuki offered as mystery fodder, "and a lot of women carrying packages into the Hall."

"Oh?" Momomi queried.

"Tōmori-san's fortune is in the hospitality business," Miyuki added. "I think she's had her people cook up something special and they're going to be treating us tonight."

"You have inside information? Chikaru-san perhaps?" Momomi continued.

Miyuki regarded the girl who had risen from an annoyance for Spica to a major pain in the backside throughout the campus in just one week. _You're trying to connect the dots from last weekend's display in the Spica student lounge, aren't you, little viper._ "Not at all, Kiyashiki-san. I simply watch, just like you. Like you, whatever conclusions I jump to may or may not be right. You never know until you end up looking foolish."

"We wouldn't want that, now would we Rokujō-san?" Momomi smiled sweetly.

"So, who is in there? Do we even know?" Shizuma asked the group. "I know about Tōmori-san and Chikaru-san. Nagisa, of course, and Tamao-chan. Remon-san of Le Rim also indicated she was part of this when we were working this afternoon."

"Tsubomi-chan and Kizuna-chan of Le Rim," Yaya added.

"Chiyo-chan of Miator and Kagome-chan of Le Rim, too," Hikari added.

"Chikaru-san also dragooned her student council, so you can add Suzuki-san and Takahashi-san of Le Rim, too," Miyuki put in. "I can't exclude anyone else from Le Rim, either. I understand their attendance at the day of service was underwhelming. They might be here instead."

"Rokujō-san," Momomi inserted in mild admonishment, "Tamao-san would insist that is an unfair assumption. As she admonished me, Le Rim has the largest proportion of commuting students of all the schools. So much so that they are the only school to run buses to the nearest rail lines to make it more convenient for their traveling students…buses many Spica and even one or two Miator students slip onto I might add. Expecting them to come out on a Sunday when the buses don't run would be a hardship for them."

Miyuki's eyes narrowed, but Momomi's apparently guileless expression and self-effacing choice of words left no opening for the Miator President.

_One of these days…hopefully soon… you are going to make a mistake, little snake. And when that happens, I'll skin you for my wedding shoes._

Any further thoughts or conjecture were interrupted by the opening of the dining room doors. Standing under the resulting arch was Chikaru dressed in a formal French waiter's outfit. Black shoes and pants striped with a thin line of red along the outer seam rose to meets a white ruffled shirt with black tie and black jacket, also highlighted with subtle elements of red. Unlike her normal hairstyle, her hair was now bound by much thinner ribbons and cascaded away from her shoulders and down her back, out of the way. Even given her fashion sense and penchant for costumes, the effect of this garçon outfit was stunning.

"Dinner is served," the girl said with a flourishing bow. Immediately after that, several other girls in similar outfits, highlight colors matching their schools, came forth and began escorting groups of students to be seated.

"Hanazono-sama and Rokujō-sama?" Shizuma turned to see a smiling Nagisa in her own green-highlighted garcon outfit gesturing for her to follow. Shizuma, entranced, complied, oblivious to whether Miyuki was really following or not.

As the same time Nagisa was fetching Shizuma, blue-highlighted Serviteur Tsubomi carried out the same performance with her Étoile. Likewise, Tamao with Kaname with Momomi attached to her arm, and Chiyo with Miyuki's colleagues on the Miator Student Council. Little Kagome, Percival snug in a black and red baby-carrier backpack, fetched Yaya. Their guides led the nine of them to the front table, the table of honor.

It took a while, but before too long everyone was seated by the dazzling waiters. The guests were stunned to see what had been done to their dining hall. Candles on the tables and candelabras along the walls provided intimate illumination assisted only minimally by the dimmed ceiling lighting. White tablecloths covered the tables, and what was almost certainly pure silver western tableware accompanied place settings that were missing only the centerpiece.

The only thing muting the mood was the presence of several sisters, including the three Hall Sisters, watching the students as they settled themselves in. The faster thinkers among the students quickly realized a formal occasion like this would present an opportunity too good to pass up for the strict nuns. As enjoyable as the test might be, this was still a test. Those past their 8th grade year who didn't perform like proper ladies at a formal event would likely find themselves in remedial lesson before they escaped for Christmas break. Still, those who had paid attention during the etiquette drills of their first two years at any of the three schools should be fine, and those who had knew it.

"This is really quite amazing," Amane expressed to the others at their table after they had all had some time to take in their surroundings. "I must admit I never expected anything like this."

"Yeah," Yaya agreed. "I thought the annual year end formal dinners were involved, but this takes it one step further. Bummer we still have the Sisters breathing down our necks." Hikari had to smile and shake her head at her hopeless friend. She had learned the previous year that her roommate wasn't terribly fond of events involving a high degree of formality. Yaya followed the strict rules of etiquette only under protest, preferring fast food to formal dining any time.

"You did fine at the end of last year, I believe," Momomi assured her jet-haired kohai from her current position settled with her head comfortably on Kaname's shoulder, said girl's arm around her waist. "At least you weren't listed with those who had to take remedial etiquette."

"Being able to do it and liking it are two different things, Momomi-san," Yaya retorted with a scowl.

"'Tis true," Momomi had to agree. Any further statement interrupted as the honey-blonde straightened and her attention shifted.

"Miyuki," Shizuma said softly to her blue-haired friend. "Turn around. You might want to see this."

Miyuki, curious, did as she was instructed…and froze. Standing along the back wall of the hall between the guests and the kitchen was Tōmori Shion, resplendent in formal tuxedo with tails, figure highlighted in Spica Blue, golden hair cascading over her shoulder in twin ponytails bound at the top by blue ribbons. Images of this same girl six years ago, hair in the exact same configuration, transposed themselves on Miyuki's mind's eye. She was transfixed, and her intense and concentrated gaze was only ended when she felt a finger touch the bony tip of her chin and close her gaping mouth.

"Be careful or the Sisters might notice…or a fly might dive in…" Shizuma said softly. "I had a feeling you might react like that, though." The former Étoile smiled sympathetically at her best friend. "I think I actually can see what you see in her now," Shizuma added with a wink.

Miyuki shook herself and turned back to the others at the table. It appeared no one had noticed her brief interlude…except Momomi. The honey blonde Spican was looking straight at her, a peculiar smile on her face.

_There's nothing to see here, little viper. Nothing you didn't already know, anyway. Don't forget, I know the romantic chink in your armor, too._

Miyuki's thoughts and the look she was sharing with Momomi was broken by the sound of metal ringing against glass. She turned to see Chikaru at a side table ringing a fork against an empty glass.

"Good evening, Ladies!" Shion's voice carried out through the room, and the various conversations faded off. When silence filled the room, the Spican President continued.

"I want to thank you all for joining me here tonight. Thanks to _you_ all, today was an amazing day for my beloved school," she began. "Most of you worked very diligently to ensure our historic building is ready to welcome students properly for years to come. Others assisted the lovely new Spica Étoile, the first in a nearly generation, to assume their important duties. I am well aware none of this would have been possible but for the support of those from ALL the schools. As such, I want to start by expressing my heartfelt gratitude to the student bodies of Miator and Le Rim." Shion paused and bowed, first to Miyuki and then to Chikaru. Miyuki, who was seated, bowed her head in response, Chikaru responded as her standing position allowed her. Polite applause met this act. When it had faded, Shion continued.

"As you all know, I love my school dearly. I wanted to find some way of demonstrating my appreciation to you all, from all the schools, for the gracious support you have given Spica today and throughout my time on Astraea Hill. As some of you know, my family owns among other things many restaurants, and I arranged for some of our most noted chefs and confectioners to spend the afternoon at Spica preparing their best creations while everyone was away." There was a general mummer of excitement, and Shion waited for it to die down a bit before continuing.

"Spica is what it is on the strength of her students. More so, it can't happen in a vacuum. All the schools thrive on the accomplishments and friendships of each other. I wish to recognize the wonderful accomplishments of the former Miator Étoile, Shizuma-sama the Queen of Astraea, who stayed through her term of duty despite heartbreaking personal obstacles." Shion turned to bow in Shizuma's direction. The silver haired girl stood and responded in kind, masking her surprise at the recognition. "I also wish to individually recognize Le Rim President Chikaru-sama, the universally loved Holy Mother of Astraea who has supported so many in times of trouble, and who maintained a serene atmosphere last week during the Étoile election." She looked directly in Chikaru's shimmering eyes as she added, "Astraea Hill, would be a far drearier place without the unique flair of this amazing woman." Another bow, and another response in kind.

"Finally, Miator President Rokujō Miyuki, whose loyal heart and wise mind maintained order throughout the Hill when we all lost a precious angel to God's arms almost exactly one year ago. You are the pillar of strength we all look to when times are most desperate. The Étoile survived last year on your strong shoulders, and whatever Spica accomplishes this year as the Étoile school stands firm on your legacy." Shion's eyes, which to this point had maintained control of their emotions, shimmered now as they shared a glance with Miyuki's equally shimmering orbs. "I am forever proud to call you my friend." The two shared a bow.

"I have never been prouder to be a student of Spica, of Astraea, and right now, most of all, Strawberry Hall."

Tears were apparent on the cheeks of many present, although Shion herself managed to keep them from streaming down her face. Still, her voice was warm, and conveyed a sense of her sincerity.

"So, without further ado, I would ask the waiters to proceed with serving our guests!"

**/o/**

Dinner had gone without incident. Following the French theme, the main course had been duck confit, accompanied by a variety of related cuisine which was all well received. It was emphasized early on when some had expressed guilt at being served by their classmates that the waiters were all volunteers who were getting to eat a few at a time behind the scenes. They reiterated this many times as they flitted from table to table, bringing and removing courses, and filling water or sparkling juice glasses. To a girl, they truly did seem happy to be doing what they were doing, so everyone was put at ease.

During it all, Shion went from table to table, engaging each in conversation and personally thanking every individual girl, eye to eye, for their service to their own proud school as well as Astraea Hill as a whole.

"She really is something else, isn't she?" Shizuma said quietly to Miyuki as she found her friend, for the nth time, staring off after her blonde peer. Shizuma, who sat behind Miyuki in relation to Shion's current position, leaned over and placed her head on Miyuki's shoulder to facilitate the private discussion.

"You know what this is doing to me," Miyuki whispered in statement, not question.

"Of course I do, Miyuki," Shizuma whispered into the girl's ear. "Your Snow Princess is thawing…and because of you I might add. Remember, this is what you wanted."

"It doesn't make it any easier," Miyuki replied, heartache evident.

"You could always break off the engagement," Shizuma offered, then immediately regretted the words as she felt her friend spasm under her chin.

"That's low even for you."

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just hard to not fight it when I so want you to be happy. At least stop lying to yourself that it's trivial. It hurts me when you say that. I'm the one who's been holding you through your nightmares."

Miyuki didn't say anything more, simply nodding as she kept staring, not caring that Momomi was doubtless taking notes at the sight if not the sounds of the conversation.

Several meters away, another girl was regarding the two close friends and former roommates. Unlike the honey blonde troubling Miyuki, the loving intentions of this one were clear.

_Maybe I was cruel to do this_, Chikaru thought as her eyes drifted between the two first loves. She sighed. _They need to face this, though. Miyuki needs to realize what it is to live before she willingly entombs herself. And Shion will never really be mine as long as she nurtures the ghost of Miyuki in her heart. As hard as it is for them, and as much as it tears at my own heart, we need to do this. In a fair world, we would have had six years to explore ourselves. Instead we get three months. Oh God, please give us these last three precious carefree months of seishun…of glorious youth._

**/o/**

(POV: Minamoto Chikaru)

Dessert was in full swing. Tables that had been sitting unused had been filled with any number of delectable confections as dinner was finishing up. There was doubtless a sweet for every taste. Rich, whipped heavy crème was in evidence everywhere, waiting to be consumed with raspberries, blackberries, blueberries, or strawberries which were piled in abundance. Many, but certainly not all, of the desserts were crème-based, ready to ruin any diets still intact.

As Chikaru looked about her and Shion, she didn't see any surviving diets. Even the sisters, who had stayed above the fray during the meal choosing instead to watch everyone closely, were joining in for the sweet conclusion. Chikaru had never known that Sister Carina had a 'thing' for strawberries, but the stunning youngest of the Astraea nuns along with her now (almost) relaxed and jovial peers were making a serious dent in the berry and crème department. Chikaru smiled as she watched too the stoic Sister Hamasaka, the only refraining sister, appreciating the strong old woman from the perspective all her multifaceted angles.

_It's a bummer Keiko decided not to come, _Chikaru thought._ She's the only thing missing from this being absolutely perfect, and she would benefit from a celebration given all she's been kept away from this past week._

The waiters had been dismissed from their duties long enough to enjoy dessert, and Chikaru could see them circulating with those guests they cared most for. Nagisa and Shizuma, Yaya and Tsubomi, Tamao and Miyuki (_interesting_!), and of course she and Shion. To one side Chikaru could see the large clique of Le Rim waiters clumped together, led by her old friend Satsumi and all enjoying shared time together as a group rather than in pairs, and clearly making little Chiyo, who along with Kagome appeared to be eating her weight in crème layered cake, feel very welcome as part of the gang.

_I wonder how Chiyo would look in that marvelous cross between Miator and Le Rim uniforms I whipped up for little Kagome?_

Her attention next was taken by the nearby conversation between the Étoile and a group of girls from all three schools. Hikari was describing the greenhouse and her experiences during this first week of her reign. Given the past few Étoile had been much less open with the junior-grades students about the inner working of being Étoile than was Hikari, the younger students had been quite unsure what it was about. Hikari's animated description of just some of what she'd seen and done was soaked up by everyone, and clearly several girls had dreamy eyes of becoming Étoile someday.

Chikaru caught eyes with Amane, and they shared a smile. Although she had no way of knowing for sure, she suspected she knew what the unusually relaxed Spican Prince was thinking, and Chikaru couldn't agree more. _It looks like there may actually be some contesting within the schools in a few years_. _I think that's a good thing. The recent trend of having the Presidents hand pick the candidates from each school isn't healthy. We should go back to the way it was done over 10 years ago when it was open to all and a dozen or more couples competed…even some from Le Rim._

"Penny for your thoughts," she heard Shion insert gently into her musings.

Chikaru smiled as she turned to her blonde friend who was eating a truffle. Like their mutual friend Miyuki, both Chikaru and Shion were notoriously lactose intolerant, and therefore had needed to work carefully around the heavily dairy based dessert options. "I'm sorry for drifting off, Shi-chan. I'm just so happy to see everyone enjoying themselves.

"I'm satisfied with how things have turned out," Shion said, nodding as she looked around the room.

"You have every right to be. You worked hard to make this go off flawlessly."

"_We_ worked hard," Shion emphasized. "And by we, I mean everyone involved. I couldn't have pulled this off by myself, certainly not without pulling even more company resources and probably getting shot down by Father…and rightly so. As it was, in order to get enough female professional culinary staff, we had to fly people in from America."

"Which gave these women a chance to network together and build an esprit de corp they would never get drowning separately in a sea of their male peers. Coordinating it with a team building seminar tomorrow and all else you laid out for them this week will pay dividends for years to come. Think of all the cross pollinating they're doing right now, especially the Americans who will experience a week of Japanese dining, and how much they'll remember this in the months and years from now when they get offers from other companies."

"The way you're putting it now, I'll need to arrange something in a few years to get my Japanese women to America so they can reciprocate."

"Now you're thinking!" Chikaru exclaimed, proud of her friend's ability to take the next step.

"You mean now I'm thinking like you," Shion said with a smirk. "You and your advocacy for women. You seem to dream of nothing else since you came to Astraea Hill. You may not see them much here, but you do realize there's another half to the human race."

Chikaru carefully considered Shion's words and her response to them. She didn't have anything against men, certainly not like her uber feminist mother did. She was quite happy and willing to ally with them for a common cause. Still… "For the most part, Shi-chan, men don't need any help. They always seem to get along fine. Women on the other hand, not always so much."

Chikaru was relieved of having to figure out how to dodge Shion's next probe by the sound of metal again ringing against glass. Given preparing for announcements was her job, and the girl before her was the one who made them tonight, Chikaru felt intense curiosity to find out what was so important for another to say. She and Shion turned together, along with the rest of the crowd, to witness Momomi standing beside Kaname in the center of the room, holding raspberries in crème in one hand and returning a fork to a table with the other. She then picked up a sparkling juice glass with the hand that had deposited the fork before speaking.

"Everyone, Vice President Kenjō-san wants to propose a toast," Momomi announced as she gathered the attention of the assembled students. She then turned with an unabashedly smitten look to her girlfriend.

Momomi's taller partner turned slowly around with her glass raised to acknowledge the attention of the room. "To President Tōmori Shion, whose singlehanded efforts made this magnificent feast possible. Because of her dedication we can celebrate the handsome and beautiful Spica Étoile couple."

Many student had long since abandoned their glasses, but many who lacked one raised their desert instead. A smattering of polite applause scattered through the room from those who were empty handed.

Shion bowed and blushed gracefully at the praise as she glided by her table to retrieve her glass before coming to stand before her Spican kōhai. "Thank you, Secretary Kiyashiki, Vice President Kenjō. I, too, would like to propose a toast. To the Vice President and Secretary of Spica, whose successful efforts today coordinating the students of all three schools will ensure Spica is able to perform its mission to our students well into next school year. Thank you, both of you, for having helped make this year a successful one for Spica and its Student Council."

Momomi and Kaname bowed deeply at the praise.

**/o/**

Cleanup had gone remarkable quickly. As the old saying went, many hands made for light work. Despite Shion's impotent protestations, once the event was clearly over and some students had already begun filing out, Amane and Shizuma along with Hikari had, by some unspoken agreement, begun helping with pickup. Miyuki had quickly followed suit, followed by Miator Secretary Kano Mizuho and Vice-President Togi Hitomi. Not to be outdone, their Spica counterparts, Momomi and Kaname, pitched in hand-in-hand with their kohai, Yaya. Before long, others joined in and the waiters shifted by necessity to directing rather than performing the effort.

The staff Shion had brought in were insistent that they needed no help once things reached the kitchen. Vans were waiting and once minimal cleanup had been performed on items, they were boxed up to be returned to whence they came for proper washing and put-away. Work that had been expected to take maybe two hours was done in 30 minutes, leaving a dazed but clearly satisfied Shion performing a final inspection to make sure all was left as it should be and that the regular Astraea staff who came in to prepare the routine breakfast the next morning would have nothing to complain about.

While Shion had been finishing up with the details, Chikaru was doing what she did best. Handle people. Once the level of work remaining had clearly dropped off, she led the other waiters in gently coaxing the rank-and-file students off to bed. The event had been sanctioned, and thus curfew had been relaxed. Still, it was obvious the sisters were hovering. Sister Hamasaka seemed disinclined to get involved and was holding Sisters Beatrice and Saotome back, but it was clear they wanted the girls in bed. Chikaru deftly complied, cheerfully thanking everyone who had stayed to help and helpfully prodding them off toward their rooms. Following immediately after that, she shooed the underclass waiters off to slumber as well, despite very vocal protests from Tsubomi and Kizuna that they "weren't tired yet!" Eventually Amane and Kaname shepherded their fellow younger Spicans to their wing, and the remaining Miatoran and Le Rim girls slipped away.

In the end, four remained, seated around a single table…sharing together one single moment. Four girls who had seen so much, said so much, and not said even more. The events and words, said and unsaid, of the past six years hung between them, seemingly binding them to this place together but also weighing their tongues despite the glasses of real wine they were sharing care of Chikaru, who refused to answer from whence the vintage bottle had come or why she felt so confident they wouldn't draw the attention, much less the ire, of a sister regardless of how long they lingered together.

"Let me say again," Shizuma said as she looked to Shion and Chikaru, finally breaking the pervasive silence, "that you ladies truly outdid yourself." She paused to sip her wine and admire the glass a moment before continuing. "I've been to a lot of formal dinners, most of them truly awful if truth be told. I must admit that this was definitely the most enjoyable of all of them. Shion-san, you really must tell me sometime which facilities you drew from for this. I'll be making good use of them in the future, I can assure you."

Shion smiled warmly. "Thank you, Shizuma-sama. I am most grateful for your praise and I would like to think our business interests will align well in the future." Shion paused a moment, glancing briefly at Miyuki who was quietly watching the interaction. She then reached out to lift up her glass and take a considerable sip before continuing with a look that could only be described as nervously contrite.

Shizuma, sensing Shion had more to say, took on an intent expression.

"Shizuma-sama, I realize we have rarely seen eye-to-eye these past six years. Six years is a long time, though, and people and circumstances change." Shion's eyes slipped over to acknowledge Miyuki again for a brief moment before returning to Shizuma. "Even more, the way we see the same events changes over time." Again, Shion paused, dropping her eyes as she clearly struggled for the right words. Everyone present sensed something momentous coming, and the silence was palpable.

Chikaru, who had stood in order to refill glasses set the bottle down so that she could come to stand beside the blonde girl, placing a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder, saying nothing but making her gentle presence known despite being outside Shion's line of sight.

"What I'm trying to say, Shizuma-sama, is that I respect you," Shion resumed, looking once again into Shizuma's infamous emerald eyes. Shion noted they were shimmering, and Shion has a suspicion her own ice blue eyes were doing likewise. "I would like to think that perhaps, as we leave behind the petty rivalries of childhood, we might call each other friend."

Shizuma looked thoughtful a moment as she pondered the swirling liquid in her glass, considering it but not for the moment drinking it. The pregnant silence continued as even the sound of breathing was absent. The tension broke as Shizuma's expression shifted into a warm smile and she looked up into Shion's eyes again. "I would like that, Shion-chan. I would like that very much."

Shizuma set down her glass, stood up, and came to stand near Shion. Shion rose, feeling Chikaru's hand drop away. Chikaru and Miyuki watched as the two infamous rivals, the titans of their respective school for six years running, firmly grasped and shook each other's hand in a manner that suggested not only businesslike respect, but to Chikaru's eye an element of affection as well.

"Now was that so hard, you two?" Chikaru broke the mood with an indulgent smile as the two girls parted.

Shizuma and Shion shared a look with each other at those words, finally each rolling their eyes as they turned to both face Chikaru of Le Rim. "Why do I feel like we're sisters who mom just told to kiss and make up?" Shizuma quipped. "Has she always been like this?" She asked no one in general, well aware that the other two girls present had known Chikaru most if not all of their lives.

"Pretty much," Miyuki put in and she stood to join the others.

"I think I do a quite respectable job herding my children," Chikaru retorted with humor glinting in her eyes. "And if you want to kiss, Shizuma-chan, by all means don't let me stop you."

At those words, Shizuma, who was at the moment facing toward Chikaru and Miyuki, saw Miyuki's eyes widen momentarily before her hand flow to her mouth as she desperately stifled laughter at the image that was clearly running through her mind. Chikaru simply stood there, grinning evilly, waiting patiently to see how the two newest friends would respond.

Shizuma turned to see how Shion was reacting to all this, and saw that the blonde was regarding Shizuma with a canted head and a curious grin. "You realize, Shizuma-chan, I'm the only one here who hasn't ever kissed you. Strike that, the only one on campus who hasn't kissed you."

"Not the only one. I haven't managed to seduce old Hamasaka yet," Shizuma responded, clearly struggling to keep a straight face at her own humor.

At that point Miyuki lost it completely, slipping to hide behind her cousin as she broke into laughter between Chikaru's shoulder blades. Chikaru reached her arms back around her to embrace her childhood friend around the waist.

Shion had managed somewhat better than her first love, but only barely as her hand flew to her own mouth to prevent spray if she failed to hold in her threatening laughter. She managed it, though, and instead that hand reached out to run its fingers through Shizuma's legendary hair. "Is this Miyuki's doing?" she asked as her fingers explored how the hair was bound. The two girls were standing now regarding each other, only centimeters away.

"The arrangement is mine," Miyuki responded, her head now resting on Chikaru's left shoulder as the watched the interplay between the two girls curiously. "It's the simplest thing I could come up with that would satisfy her Vain Highness but which she could do herself once we got separate rooms."

"You have remarkable hair, Shizuma-chan. I've often envied Chi-chan and Mi-chan that they've been able to run their hands through it…." Shion's voice trailed off as her hand slipped behind Shizuma's neck and the two girls closed the final distance between them.

_I never thought I'd live to see this day,_ Chikaru thought as she watched the unlikely spectacle before her. She didn't feel threatened in the slightest. She realized it was a unique event, not just because she was absolutely certain it would never be repeated, but also because it was the first time she had ever seen someone kiss Shizuma as an equal. _If anything, Shizuma is swooning slightly to Shion, _Chikaru noted with amusement as Shizuma's head canted back and Shion's tilted forward both just barely perceptibly enough for Chikaru's practiced eye to notice.

_Tonight is truly Spica ascendant to apex. I suppose even our Queen can't resist the lure of a Spican Prince, if just this once. Shion certainly makes a handsome one, if I do say so myself. _Chikaru's thoughts trailed off as she felt a thrill of possession toward the blonde that was entirely undeterred by the events unfolding before her.

Chikaru's reverie was broken by Miyuki shifting slightly behind her. She briefly worried for Miyuki's feelings, but relaxed as she sensed Miyuki's profound relief at what she was beholding. "You okay?" Chikaru heard Miyuki whisper ever so softly into her ear.

"Never been better." Chikaru assured the girl and she tightened her backward hold and leaned even more heavily into her beloved friend. "Just enjoying a true wonder of the world."

While it seemed to go on forever, all good things must eventually come to an end. The lips of the two girls, Silver and Gold, parted. Shion's arms settled around Shizuma's shoulders and Shizuma's arms came up to hold Shion around the waist, allowing the two to lean back and consider the other. Silence continued for several moments longer as the two explored what they were seeing behind the others' eyes.

"So," Miyuki finally irreverently broke the holy silence, "How was it, Shi-chan? Enquiring minds want to know."

Shion was silent for a few seconds longer as she measured her partner. "Like I kissed a frog," was her unlikely response. Shion's recently well occupied mouth widened into a grin at Shizuma's initially shocked expression to her assessment. Their eyes never broke from each others, though, and Shizuma very quickly caught on to the reference.

"Yes Mother," Shizuma intoned with her own smile evident now. "We siblings have kissed and made up now." The two girls closed the distance between them to embrace in a hug, then broke and turned to regard their audience.

"Well your mother is well happy to finally see it, you two. Your bickering has caused quite a stir, you know." Chikaru couldn't help but keep up the theme. She hadn't felt this at peace, this warm with those she loved, since…since before she flew off with Mother.

The realization that her friends would be leaving soon, and soon after that she'd face her life's work, threatened to break her mood, but she fiercely shoved it all back into the box she kept the Director-Elect tucked away in.

_Your time will come soon enough, Shushō-sama. Now behave. I've still got more than a year left to save one girl at a time._

Shizuma and Shion apparently felt similarly about not wanting the mood to end. They were miming the contrite children now, eyes downcast and feet kicking the floor nervously. "Yes Mother," they intoned in perfect unison.

Chikaru broke her hold on Miyuki and separated from her so that she could close the space and regard the two. "This place is going to be a lot quieter when you all leave the nest, you know," Chikaru said, sharing her mind but trying to keep the mood jovial.

Shizuma and Shion both looked up at this, both now regarding the dining room as a proxy for all of Astraea. "I'm going to miss it a lot more than I would have ever thought possible when I started here," Shizuma admitted.

"Hey you three," Miyuki said as she circled around to stand between Shion and Shizuma, "don't rush it. Please. We have almost four more months to enjoy now that we've finally got it right." She placed her arms around Shion's and Shizuma's shoulders. Everyone present respected Miyuki's desperation to not rush the march toward graduation.

"We should finish off the wine," Chikaru said as a change of subject. "We either drink it or it goes down the drain. I can't exactly leave it in the fridge."

"You couldn't?" Shizuma pressed slightly as she walked back to their table and picked up her glass. "I've always wondered how things happen so conveniently for you around here," Shizuma mused aloud as she raised her glass to Chikaru.

Chikaru walked casually back to the table to retrieve her own glass. She noted Shion and Miyuki doing the same, now standing nearly shoulder to shoulder together as they prepared to watch the next spectacle unfold.

_Dynamics shift from Silver and Gold to Queen and Empress. Sun and Shadow. Alas, there will be nothing to see, you two. At least not in your sight…at least not yet. For Shizuma, however…_

"Any more conveniently than they happen for you, Étoile-sama?" Chikaru countered coyly as she moved to stand before the only student on Astraea Hill she'd ever privately, to herself of course, fully consider her peer. The two locked eyes, each examining the other over their wine glasses.

"There is no mystery about what I do or how I do it, Empress. You've said it yourself before. I'm a blinding, brilliant light that others bask in. I cast shadows. You are shadow. You have me figured out whereas I never have managed to reciprocate."

_My, we are in a sharing mood today, aren't we?_ Chikaru considered her own desire to share certain things with the girl before her. _Shizuma's right. She is brilliant. She's one of the brightest feminine lights in the world shining strongly enough to influence even me with those eyes of hers. Keiko is right to esteem Tamao so highly. How did she resist all those years back?_

"Patience, my Queen. You'll sear away my shadow soon enough. You know as well as I do, such things are best not done with wine in hand." Chikaru smiled coquettishly as she raised her glass to the silver-maned girl and drank another sip.

The conversation continued for a while longer, but the late hour and the wine took their toll and the general excitement faded. Chikaru noted with some amusement the affections now being traded between Miyuki and Shion. As the two excused themselves to head to their ostensibly separate rooms, Chikaru had her suspicions where things were really going to end up tonight and briefly considered whether she should find a way to interfere, then dismissed the thought. _Those two need one night together. They'll spend a lifetime wondering if they don't. I'm not sure how they'll feel about it in the morning, but in this case they can always blame it on the wine. I doubt they'll get another chance like this before…_

Again, Chikaru's thoughts short circuited as they encountered graduation.

_I don't want to be alone tonight,_ she suddenly realized and made a decision she suspected would also be blamed on the wine come morning. The infinite list of reasons why it would be a terrible idea just didn't seem to matter as she found herself alone in Shizuma's gaze. _What happened to Hisoka won't happen to me; I'm stronger than she is. _"Shizuma-chan, after we make the wine bottle and glasses disappear, would you mind taking a walk with me?"

Chikaru watched as the other girl's face tilted in query. "Where?"

"Outside," Chikaru explained as she rose and collected the glassware. "We can slip in my room to stow the empty bottle and glasses and get things to stay warm."

Shizuma rose and she grabbed the spent container. "Just around the Hall grounds, then?"

"No, Shizuma-chan. I want to walk by the lake. It's still close to being a full moon. Hopefully it'll show through the clouds a little." Chikaru stood facing Shizuma, eyes pleading with the girl to shut up, stop asking questions, and just enjoy the moment.

After a moment regarding Chikaru with a raised eyebrow, Shizuma's face softened and she smiled. Without a word, she slid an arm around her royal peer's waist and led her silently out the door and into the waiting night.

* * *

><p><strong>*Author's Note*<strong>

A note about the next chapter and Momomi. My Momomi has already been described by others via PM as 'evil'. Strange, but that's not a word I would have used to describe her, but then I know what drives her. She's actually loosely patterned after some very real people I knew as a youth. One was a master at emotionally manipulating just about everyone in her life to great effect. I still know her and consider her a friend. She's a very different person now, but only after going through Hell to get there. SP! has always struck me as the kind of anime where everyone is ultimately good, but bad things happening to good people can drive them to act badly. The worse the events, the worse the bitter response. I mention this in the hopes people won't hate me for my Momomi. Just trust me and stick with me, please. She has a lot of growing to do, and she will do it, but it'll be a long time coming. I see her as a powerful figure, a potent and empowered counterpoint to the likes of Chikaru and Shizuma who for the moment isn't restrained by trivial things like ethics, and who is driven by revenge. Next chapter will not cast a very redeeming light on our dear little honey blonde honeybee, and it'll go downhill sharply from there. As I say in my teaser, these girls have a lot of growing to do together...

And yes, there will be ramifications for Shizuma with a certain redhead. Tamao's already pegged it during the flashback in Crumpled Dignity when she released Nagisa with a warning as a girl who had been there...but then again Nagisa already knew. Loving Shizuma isn't for the faint of heart. It's almost as hard as being her...


	34. Serpents in Eden: Spica at Nadir

_A/N: Please note the date stamps. A portion of this chapter happened 10 years before the current Voices storyline and the rest bounces around the past three days in story time. I'm increasingly lapping Echoes and have to pull some of that story in for things to make sense. Please also note my comment last chapter about Momomi._

* * *

><p><strong>Voices of the Present<br>Serpents in Eden**

**Spica at Nadir**

Never ascribe to malice what can be adequately explained by human frailty or stupidity  
>-<em>Hanlon's Razor<em>

Revenge is a dish that is best served cold  
>-<em>Kiyashiki Momomi<em>

* * *

><p>Friday, December 1, 2006 4pm<p>

"Kiyashiki-san?" a fretful voice sounded from behind the seated girl.

Momomi lifted her head from the book she was reading. She was surrounded by books, it was a library after all and she had chosen one of the many isolated locations within the 'Secret Garden'. She smiled, not bothering to turn around to identify the girl addressing her. "Yes Satou-san."

There was a brief pause, no doubt as the girl absorbed how Momomi could possibly have known who she was, much less that it would be her coming seemingly at random.

"Uh, my father gave something to me this morning as I left for school. He said I should give it to you as soon as possible, but in someplace discreet." The girl paused uncomfortably. "Um, I thought this would work." The voice sounded uncertain…and terribly nervous.

"This is perfectly fine, Satou-san. I've been expecting you here, after all. Did your father say anything else?" Momomi wanted to make sure the bases were covered before she responded further, despite the isolation of the current location of the two girls.

"Um, just that I wasn't to tell anyone else about this. Ever. No matter what happens. That we'd lose everything if I told."

_Perfect_. Momomi turned around to look at the lithe, blonde child. She was just a second year, a Spican like herself. Innocent, unlike her father. Momomi almost felt bad involving her. Almost. _If she follows her father's instructions, she'll be fine. I'm a kind mistress._

"Your father is a smart man, Akane-san," Momomi said, actually meaning her reassuring words insofar as book smarts. _Wisdom on the other hand…_ "A very smart man. You'll do well to listen to what he has to tell you. Who knows, one day you may follow in his footsteps and cure some horrible disease for all time. In the meantime, the package please?"

The girl fished out a largish manila envelope from her book bag and handed it to Momomi. Momomi hefted the weight of it, felt the object inside. _Feels about right. On the other hand, I'm not stupid, dear professor. I'm the one who allows you your resentment after all. Let's see if I've been too permissive._

Momomi reached out to hand the package back to the girl. "Akane-san, please open it for me."

"Um, Father told me specifically not to open it before I handed it to you."

_Did he now? Just because you're paranoid…_

"And you did hand it to me," Momomi reasoned for the girl. "I've handed it back and I'm telling you specifically to open it. Now, please."

The girl looked conflicted, but under Momomi's smiling yet withering amber gaze she went with the authority before her rather than the suddenly insignificant one back home. She opened the envelope and pulled out a metal box. Looking at Momomi again who nodded, she opened the box to find a sealed vial of milky fluid packed tightly in tissue. Akane picked it up and looked at it.

"Do you know what that is, Akane-san?"

Despite her rocky history with the man, Akane truly was interested in following in her father's footsteps. Her father was a microbiologist, one of the best in Japan. She didn't know everything he did, but she knew some of it wasn't public knowledge. When certain colleagues came over, Akane occasionally overheard references to North Korea as she would walk past father's study. "It's a bacteria culture."

"Very good. Very smart girl." Momomi rose and carefully relieved the girl of the precious fluid. "Now you know why you can't say a word of this to anyone. Do you know what would happen if word of this got out? Happen to your father for removing this from the lab? Happen to you for being the knowing courier?"

The girl's eyes got wide. _Knowing courier_. She now knew the cargo, knew it to be illicit, and yet she was going to stay silent. Had to stay silent now, for her own sake as well as her family's.

"I can see you're clever too. Smart, dependable, and clever. If you stay out of trouble, you may even cure cancer. As a Spican leader, nothing would make me more proud someday than to see one of our honorable alumna achieve such a thing. I certainly hope you don't ever do anything foolish to imperil that. You can see now that it's best that you never disappoint me, ne Akane-chan?"

Momomi smiled as she looked intently into the girl's eyes as she said this, tasting her nervousness turn to fear…directly feeding it only subtly, gently, given the circumstances were doing most of the work for her; watching the lithe blonde's already shaky foundations crumble as the previously safe and secure world she had been living in seemed to disappear forever. Momomi had never before allowed herself this pleasure here at Astraea Hill, not with her ability to see Hanazono's work suggesting such perception was likely reciprocal, and not with Minamoto and her freakish sense to always be there when a girl was distressed. Still, at the moment Momomi knew Minamoto was conveniently off campus with her childhood crush Tomori and Hanazono was distracted with her new puppy and about to graduate anyway, so she allowed herself to revel in the thrill of dominating another…stripping their soul bare before her eyes without ever touching them.

_I've missed feeling like this._

After long moments of satisfaction, Momomi switched gears and moved in to build the girl up again into a useful tool going forward, not to mention to cover her tracks lest Minamoto or that equally vexing Miator teacher frustratingly close to Tamao were to take notice. _Now to collar my new puppy._

"Don't worry, Akane," Momomi said, using the more intimate reference and never breaking her eye contact as she placed a comforting hand on the child's cheek and wiped away a tear. "As I said, you're a smart girl. I'll take good care of you." Momomi kissed the girl on the forehead and drew her in against her, replacing eye contact with physical touch as her cheek pressed against the girl's forehead and her hands gently caressed the girl's neck and lower back where her Spica jacket met her skirt, actively willing reassurance now rather than simply nurturing fear in the girl and feeling her grasp on like a drowning person to a floatation ring. "I'll keep you safe, kohai. As long as you're with me, everything will be fine."

_This is the way it should be_, Momomi mused as the girl comforted herself in Momomi's embrace. As she breathed in the scent of the blonde girl's bleached hair, Momomi imagined possessing like this another Spican blonde, a true blonde seemingly straight out of a Norse myth. _Oh, mon President. Someday I will have you, and you will serve me for all time to make up for what you did to me._

Until then, she would enjoy the thrill of the chase…and of the girl before her who, like her foolish bastard of a father, was now well and truly hers.

* * *

><p><strong>***PGBR***<strong>

Saturday, Dec 2, 2006 late-night

"Where'd you go? I had hoped you might join me."

Kenjō Kaname watched as her night-shirt clad lover discreetly slipped into the room they usually shared, closing the door quickly behind her to protect Kaname's (purely theoretical) modesty. Kaname was currently naked, drying her short, dark hair with a towel after a long, hot shower meant to wash away the collected sweat after a day of activity, not the least of which included almost two sets of tennis with Shizuma and Tamao of Miator.

Momomi glided across the room and kissed her love…a peck rather than the deep frenching that was usually typical of the two of them. "You know you're still not getting off that easily, Kaname." She then held up her arm to display a bracelet. "I left this on the sink after we finished up preparing lunch for tomorrow. When I noticed it was gone while you were in the shower, I thought it best to go fetch it right away. You know how valuable it is."

"It was your grandmother's, right?"

"Yep," Momomi said as she went to place the precious circlet back in its proper hiding spot. "It has both sentimental value and is worth a quite a bit. Mother was never fond of me taking it to Spica, but I wanted it with me. It's hard to compete sometimes with some of the ridiculously rich girls around here. My family may have modest means nowadays, but I don't want to go around looking destitute in comparison to my peers." This last was said with a scowl, which Kaname could see in profile as the honey blonde stood back up from having been on the floor.

"Momomi, you wouldn't look destitute dressed in rags. You're the sexiest girl on campus."

Momomi turned and flashed a smile. "Awww, you're sweet. But I'm not forgiving you yet." She then walked back to stand before her still naked girlfriend, her face more wan and more determined. "You are the most handsome girl on campus, though, regardless of what you may think in your current deranged state." Momomi raised a hand up to Kaname's face and ran the backs of her fingers along the taller girl's check. "I want you back, Kaname."

Kaname looked down into Momomi's eyes, feeling the familiar tug at her heart when her lover wanted something, and as usual she kicked it to the back of her mind and gazed resolutely back. "I'm standing right here, Momomi. Despite how you may feel, you never lost me. You just need to get it through that thick head of yours."

Momomi smile became wistful as her fingers looped around Kaname's ear before dropping again to her side. "You're lying, either to yourself or me or both. With you, I can't tell anymore." She sighed, sadly. "And anyway, by back I mean I want YOU, not this heartsick and dithering excuse for the Kaname I love that's standing here." Momomi turned away and drifted toward the window. Looking out windows had become a new hobby of hers, it seemed. Ever since that night she had held vigil, watching Kaname spend the night on the Hall front steps, pining away for Amane.

_I don't share that which I claim, whether it be my puppies or the one whom I love. My glorious prince, the only one I've ever known...except now perhaps my deliciously willful Tamao...who can stand resolute before me even were I to try training them. Who refuses to yield except of her own will and on her own terms_.

"I _will_ have back the woman I love," Momomi declared with quiet certainty at the outside world.

"You're planning something," Kaname observed as she considered the girl cutting a stunning profile before her window despite being clothed in her nightshirt. "Something big."

Momomi smiled into the window, not turning but feeling a very different thrill than she had the night before with Akane or today as she played in a far more subtle manner with Shizuma and Tamao and all those associated with them. _So, she is paying attention. Perhaps we're not as far gone as I feared._ "And why would you say that, Kaname-kun?"

Momomi heard the telltale sounds of Kaname laying back on her bed. Knowing her love to still be naked, Momomi could imagine the suggestive pose the girl was taking at the moment. Still, Momomi maintained her gaze fixed firmly out the window.

"You're sexier when you scheme, my honeybee. The more invested you are, the sexier…and I'll note also the hornier…you become. I've never known anyone else like it, and it's alluring. Despite your resentment of my feelings for Amane-kun, I know she could never satisfy me like you can when you know what you want and won't let anything stand in your way."

"Sexier, you say?" Momomi turned now to behold the prone Kaname, whom as expected was laying down on her bed, hands clasped behind her head, face and…other things…focused directly on Momomi. Momomi licked her lips as she slowly sauntered across the room. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to seduce me." Momomi did her best to present her most coy expression as she arrived to stand beside the bed she had until recently shared with Kaname…until that thrice damned tennis match and Kaname's completely unexpected confession. Since then, she'd actually made use of her own usually vacant dorm room. After the delicious events of the past two days, however, she was disinclined to sleep alone tonight. The tension within her had become unbearable and she knew only resolute and willful…and therefore gloriously unpredictable…Kaname could scratch her particular itch.

"Stay with me tonight, Momomi," Kaname commanded, and Momomi felt herself melt as she was drawn in by the only one ever to discover her own manner of strings.

_I never could resist her when she knows what she wants and takes charge like this. I will give her the world if she'll but rise up and want it._

"As you wish, master," Momomi purred as she slipped into the game they had often played in the past. Ironic given Momomi's secret talents, but one they had both enjoyed thoroughly most of their time together. She felt Kaname tense for a moment, and then the old, unbridled passion poured out of her and Momomi yielded herself, body and soul, to the only woman she would ever truly love.

* * *

><p><strong>***PGBR***<strong>

Monday, Dec 4, 2006 Midnight

In a bed across the Astraea campus from Strawberry Hall, in a small western-style stone house a lonely redheaded figure twists increasingly fitfully in her sleep.

"No more death! I won't let anyone else die!" the young woman mumbles as the dream pulls her in…

* * *

><p><strong>***PGBR***<strong>

Early November, 1996 2:00am  
>(POV: Oosaki Keiko)<p>

_Screams_.

It couldn't have been more than 15 minutes ago that the Presidents of Spica and Miator had hauled off the bleeding bodies, one conscious and one not, of the night sister, Sister Hamasaka, and of the Étoile Aînée, in the only all-weather prepared vehicle on campus. The students of the Miator wing had collected in the Miator student lounge and direction had previously been sent to the other wings for those schools to do the same. In the absence of adult supervision given the injury to Sister Hamasaka and the sudden torrential ice which had unexpectedly hit the campus that night, the person in nominal charge was the Miator-clad Étoile Cadette. The phones were out and just walking across the tree-lined campus paths to try and secure the Étoile greenhouse and check on the Sister's Residence had resulted in the injuries which had sent the two imposing school presidents for help both for the two injured they carried in the vehicle and for Strawberry Hall.

Despite all that, things had been starting to settle down a bit when a loud explosion had wracked the building and the lights went out. For the already strained nerves of the girls throughout the old place, it was just too much. Screams and cries were evident, both in the Miator contingent and also audible in the halls coming from Spica and Le Rim.

Young Miator first year Oosaki Keiko was doing her best to calm the most panicked, but in many cases her simple presence made the emotions even worse.

_My reputation isn't exactly soothing, I suppose_, the tiny redhead had to admit wryly to herself. _Still, I have to try._

"Étoile-sama," brown-haired and nondescript Miatoran 4th year Uchida Hisoka said as she turned to the immobile Cadette. The girl before Hisoka was uninjured, at least during the current events. Unfortunately due to circumstances at her birth, she was only able to walk through the use of crutches and leg braces. Her mind was sharp and her wisdom legendary, but she was clearly overwhelmed under circumstances that required quick action to which she was unsuited and unaccustomed. That sort of thing was normally her athletic lover's department, a lover who was now out in the ice nursing a head injury. "We need to get everyone together" Hisoka implored the girl. "We're too stretched. We'd be fine here, but I'm less confident about Spica and Le Rim. We can't help them from here."

"I agree with Hisoka-chan," the famously alluring and flaming redhead Aoi Hiromi, Hisoka's roommate and frequent partner-in-crime despite the two being as different as any two human beings could seemingly be, concurred. "There's strength in numbers, even against the unknown."

Tall, blonde Nobutame Mayumi of Le Rim added her own opinion. "While I know Subaru-chan would do okay on her own leading Le Rim through all this, I'm pretty sure President Noda is by now panicking as bad as any other girl. It'll be easier to handle her if we have the Étoile to soothe her."

The Étoile Cadette looked thoughtful briefly, then nodded. "You're all right, of course. Where do we collect everyone? The dining hall?"

"That was my thought," Hisoka admitted. "It's big enough for everyone. It's deep within the building so it should stay warmer even without heat, especially if we collect everyone together there and keep the doors closed. There are candles. Other than the nurse's office, which isn't that far away, it has the most medical supplies if we need them. Also, food can be calming for people. Even without power we can likely scrape up something for the girls to munch on. Preparing it will give them something to do. There's space for other activities if our more creative girls can come up with things to do in the dark. Keeping preoccupied is the best thing to fight panic."

"Let's do it, then," The Étoile agreed. "Hisoka-chan, you make it happen. I can't keep up with everything, and it's going to take me a while just to get down the stairs and to the dining hall anyway. I'm just in the way."

"You are not in the way, Chie-chan!" Hisoka rebuked her beloved senpai affectionately. "Don't say that! We need you as the pillar of strength everyone can look to. Everyone is going to follow your example. Please be strong for all of us."

The girl looked dubious, but again nodded. She then started to get herself up to make the trek to the dining hall. Several girls, one carrying one of the few flashlights in the room, came to assist her.

_She'll be okay,_ Hisoka decided before turning her attention to other pressing matters.

"Mayumi-chan." Hisoka next called out to the Le Rim representitive. "I want you to go to the Le Rim wing and get everyone there to the dining room. I don't care if you have to hit President Noda over the head and carry her, make it happen."

Mayumi nodded with a grin at the idea and started her way out of the lounge and by feel to her own wing.

Hisoka then turned to Keiko. "I want you to bring Spica."

"Um, Hisoka-senpai, are you sure that's wise? President Iwamura doesn't mind me, but she's braving the roads out there right now," Keiko gestured at the nearby window. "Vice President Takahashi isn't exactly my biggest fan."

"Keiko-chan, it has to be you. I just sent Mayumi-chan off. I need Hiromi-chan here with me since she's the best calming influence given the Étoile has to focus on being mobile. I trust you can do it. You always find a way, dear one."

Keiko gulped, but nodded solemnly. "Yes, senpai. I'll do my best."

"I know you will," Hisoka said with the smile, bending over to kiss the girl on the forehead for luck.

Keiko then departed in the direction of Spica, making her way quickly despite the darkness. _I live in the darkness_, she mused as she went_. I'm the Shadow Pixie and the darkness is my home._

After less than 10 minutes of making her way, not much longer than it would usually have taken, Keiko arrived at the Spica student lounge. Before their leader had left for help, the President of Spica had made it clear that all of Spica's Strawberry Hall boarders were to collect and stay here, and it looked like they continued to follow those orders to the letter.

When Keiko entered the room and announced herself, flashlights shone on her and she could hear several groans. Of all the schools, she was least popular with Spica. She noted the primary reason for that coming toward her. Miss Fire and Brimstone herself…

"An ill omen if I ever saw one," Vice President Takahashi said as she faced Keiko. "Go back to Miator. We don't need or want you here."

Keiko was a prodigy with languages and she did her best to make use of her formal Japanese, grammar and vocabulary beyond her years or frame, in an effort to be both soothing and convincing. "Vice President Takahashi-sama, the Étoile Cadette, currently the senior authority in the Hall, has directed that the students of all the schools collect together in the dining hall. There are supplies there, candles and food. We can also make better use of sharing resources if we're in one place."

"President Iwamura gave us explicit orders that we are to stay here. We're not going anywhere until her return."

"That was before she left and before the power went out," Keiko tried to reason. "Given the weather outside that window, I'm sure you can see you'll be waiting a long time for her return. I'm sure you can also see the anxiety level has risen with the darkness. There is strength in numbers. We really should combine."

"No, shadow child. The only anxiety is over your darkness. You may be able to deceive the Étoile, and you may have Miator and Le Rim wrapped around your profane finger, but I see through you. Spica won't be tempted by Satan. You can take your empty advice elsewhere."

Keiko seethed. Not because of the ridiculous personal attack, but because of the complete disregard this girl had for her fellow students because of her blind prejudice. Keiko looked around and, despite the dim light, she could see the fear in those eyes visible to her.

_I don't have time to argue with her. I have no choice but to pull out the nuclear option._

"Vice President Takahashi, we don't have time for this so I'm going to lay it all out. You don't like responsibility. You want to follow orders, not give them. You're a manager, not a leader. If because of you Spica goes it alone after the Étoile called you to join her, let me assure you that _you_ will be _personally_ responsible for whatever happens. _Whatever_ happens will be on _your_ head." Just then a gust of wind rattled the large windows of the room and several girls yelped, even Takahashi-san jumped.

Keiko wasn't sure if Mother Nature's timely emphasis would help her or not with the superstitious one before her, a girl who had already indicated she believed in exorcism and had publically suggested it for Keiko, but she drove on to her conclusion for lack of any other ideas. "On the other hand, if you join the others, the Étoile Cadette will be responsible. Right now there is only one murderer in this room. Are you really so eager to join me in the distinction?"

There were gasps in the room despite Keiko's history now being common rumor if perhaps not knowledge. It was the first time the girl had acknowledged it so bluntly, and it sounded so much more ominous coming from the tiny girl's mouth. Takahashi-san opened her own mouth, then closed it, clearly unsure what to say next. She processed for a few moments more as Keiko looked directly into the older girls' eyes in challenge, forcing herself not to blink. It wasn't long before the older girl wilted under the powerful presence of her junior.

"One day, I will see you burning in Hell, little demon. In this moment, however, I will follow you, doomed as that makes us. Lead on, devil child." The girl then turned away and moved into the crowd, clearly washing her hands of responsibility. The weight fell palpably on Keiko's tiny shoulders.

_If going to Hell means never seeing you again, I'm there,_ Keiko thought uncharitably. _Useless, impotent Pontius Pilot..._

"Listen everyone," Keiko called out after only a moment's hesitation, "the Étoile Cadette is waiting for us in the dining room along with all the dorm students from Miator and Le Rim. We need to stand together. We can be confident and strong then." Keiko paused a moment. "How many flashlights do we have?"

"Two," someone called out. Keiko could pick both of them out easily; she had hoped perhaps additional ones just hadn't been turned on.

"Okay, I want one flashlight in the back and one in the front. Everyone else file along in between them. If you are really scared, I don't want you carrying a light. I need someone willing to lag back in the back, or slip forward in front. We'll have to walk stairs, as you know. We leave no girl behind!" That last was said with intense emphasis uncharacteristic for an eleven year old girl.

There was some mumbling and she could see the flashlights both shift hands. She then walked to those who ended up with the flashlights to briefly interview them. Once she assured herself they were good candidates, she assigned one to the front and one to the back.

"Okay, let's get moving. We'll all be happier when we're with our friends from the other schools."

Keiko then struck out, taking the route she knew to be most direct. She started in front to ensure the lead light-carrier was clear on the planned route, but then frequently slipped back and forth between the two lights to make sure all was well. She had told the rear light girl to never allow anyone to get behind her and to call out if she felt at all that she herself was falling too far behind. Whenever she was not there, she kept her eye often on the light in the distance behind her and had to trust the girl would do as she was asked.

_She seems a sensible girl. I know leadership is trusting those you delegate to. I guess this is practice._

There were a few rough moments. The route led through areas that had large windows, and the screaming wind outside wailed like a banshee. Still, through will and stubbornness Keiko kept the courage of the braver souls up, and they then ministered to their less confident and insecure peers. It took about 20 minutes to cover what would have usually taken 5, but they got there.

They arrived shortly after Mayumi's Le Rim contingent. Like Keiko with Spica, apparently Subaru had taken control of Le Rim since the President had what could only be described as a nervous breakdown at the sound of the transformer explosion and the loss of power.

_Subaru in change is the best thing that could happen to Le Rim. Can we make it permanent, I wonder?_

Keiko waited for Subaru to finish her report to Hisoka and the Étoile Cadette before starting her own report. Hisoka smiled as she realized Keiko was essentially President pro-tem of Spica now. "You did good, kohai."

"I paid a high price, senpai."

"The price of courage is often high," Hiromi assured her as she came up from behind to give Keiko a quick reassuring hug. "If you don't mind, I'll go take over Spica from you and make sure everyone is okay. I think I'm best suited to calm them."

Hiromi didn't wait for direction and headed off to the corner of the dining hall where most of the Spicans, those who hadn't drifted off to join their friends in other schools, where huddled nervously.

Keiko watched as Hisoka smiled after her roommate, shaking her head but clearly in agreement with Hiromi's certain assessment of her own remarkable talents.

"Okay Keiko-chan, I have a new assignment for you. One you're uniquely suited for but which may take all your courage. I want to you go through all the student rooms on all three wings as fast as you can and check them all." Hisoka reached out and handed the little redhead a key and a flashlight. "That's the master key for the entire hall. It's not commonly known, but the Étoile has one for just this kind of occasion. We stopped by the Étoile office on the way down here with Chie-chan to grab it. I'm sure we still have stragglers hiding in their rooms. We need to bring them out too. Please be swift. Next up will be an expedition outside and I need you for that as well. That'll be a team effort. For the room check here, I know better than to saddle you down with anyone else. The flashlight is for the rescued girls' benefit, not yours. I know you like the dark." Hisoka smiled and winked with that last comment.

Keiko smiled at the accurate sentiment. She then turned and started quickly running back up the stairs and from room to room, calling out for girls. She opened all the doors that hadn't been left that way by their fleeing occupants.

She found a surprising number of girls still up there. She quickly realized that dragging girls with her from room to room just slowed her down, so she set up a base in the lounge on each wing, running down each corridor and depositing girls back in the lounge before running down the next one, opening the doors if no one came out simply on the basis of her calls. For the most part, the girls came out on their own.

It took her perhaps forty five minutes, a surprisingly short time, to perform the task. The fact several of the girls she "rescued" were actually quite comfortable on their own in their room, the bravest…or perhaps most foolhardy…of the bunch, helped. She would let the fearless types lead a cohort of girls down to the dining room on their own. She tracked those groups, though, so that she could confirm their arrival when she herself got back.

She was relieved to discover when she returned that all she had retrieved had made it back safely. In the end, despite the darkness and fear, some semblance of calm returned. Most present were huddled around the E'toile, who turned the whole thing into a camping trip, facilitating the girls telling ghost stories and the like. It worked, and Keiko made sure she learned from the masterful girl.

Much more happened that day, but when it was all said and done, no student except the Étoile Aînée, and she due to her own foolish bravado, was injured. But the event would live on in story for years to come.

* * *

><p><strong>***PGBR***<strong>

Monday, Dec 4, 2006 1:00am

Keiko awoke in a cold-sweated panic_. Strawberry Hall_. Despite the dream, she knew what was wrong wasn't the past but rather the present. _The girls are in danger!_

Keiko became aware the phone was ringing, probably had been for several rings before she had awoken enough to note it. She reached across the bed to Hisoka's nightstand where the bedroom phone was kept since nine calls out of ten were hers anyway.

"Mushi, mushi…"

"Keiko, something's wrong in the Hall."

The voice didn't identify itself, but Keiko knew it to be Aoi Hiromi's, Aoi Nagisa's aunt and Keiko's old friend. _That's weird. Hiromi's usually like Shizuma, unable to see past her own glare._

"I know," Keiko acknowledged. "I was just going to throw something on and run down there. How'd you know?"

"Hisoka," Hiromi answered simply. "I haven't seen her wound up like this in years. Forgive me, but I've had to take drastic measures in the hopes of staving off a new episode. She's also insisting on clinging to little Chie, so I can't leave her out of my sight."

"And you can't call for help because we can't have anyone know she isn't stable. I understand, Hiromi-chan. I'm trusting you to take care of Hisoka for me, and although I probably won't like what you're doing to help her, I do forgive you. I'll handle whatever it is happening here."

"I'll let you go. Let me know if there's anything I can do, 'kay?"

"I'm on it. I'll contact you when I can. I love you."

"Us too. Now get going!"

Keiko hung up. She jumped up and literally threw some clothes on- the sweats she'd been kicking around in the night before. She then dove for the door, slipping on sandals despite the growing chill rather than take the time to put on socks and shoes. She grabbed a jacket as she fled the cottage she shared with her lover. Moments out the door, she noticed the pocket of the jacket was buzzing. She kept walking as she pulled out her forgotten cell phone to note a recent text message.

"Ma-chan broke out of clinic to call. I know she's in Boston and I'm in Riyadh, but let us know if there's anything we can do. Call when you can. Love Su-chan and Ma-chan."

_Oh Lord, Mayumi feels it too from America. What's going on, anyway?_

Keiko broke into a run as she hurried toward the campus. As she approached the school buildings, she felt a tug in an unexpected direction. _The Lake? _It wouldn't take her on a straight line to Strawberry Hall, but she still felt drawn. She scowled at her conflicting imperatives, but allowed herself to follow the insistent detour.

_Shizuma? _There was no doubt, the former Étoile positively shone like a beacon when she was passionate._ She's with someone else, but that person is just reflecting her so I can't tell who it is other than it doesn't really feel like Nagisa._

As she approached the lake shore, she heard sounds. More specifically moans.

_So, the Queen is picking another flower. While I feel for Nagisa-chan, it's not generally my concern given Shizuma doesn't even realize what she is and seems to be careful. As long as she doesn't really abuse it in a way we can see or sense, Chikaru and I left handling her to Hiromi's discretion for now. It wouldn't seem to __rate my attention given what's happening in the Hall. Why am I drawn to it at a time like this?_ She listened a moment with her eyes closed, trying to fathom who Shizuma's partner was and why it would draw her despite the pull of Strawberry Hall.

A word was uttered in passion and she was able to place it.

_Chikaru?_

Keiko groaned inwardly and her stomach fell.

_Dammit!_

_Chikaru having a fling wouldn't normally be a big deal. She's seventeen years old going on at least twenty five. I've been prodding her toward Shion, after all. But why did it have to be Shizuma? She knows better! Of all the stupid teenaged hormone…_

Deep breath.

_There's no time right now. We'll have to deal with this later...hopefully she'll hold it together long enough to get through this. I hope she won't hate me for interrupting the only good she'll ever see come from this. We need her in the Hall and I can imagine making love to Shizuma would prevent her from feeling what has the rest of us tuned to this place frantic._

"Shushō-sama!" Keiko broke in with a title sure to get Chikaru's immediate attention even through Shizuma's pleasures. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to get to Strawberry Hall now!"

"Keiko?" Chikaru responded after a long delay, clearly disoriented.

Keiko grimaced._ Not surprising that she's disoriented. I can barely tell it's her. She's still glowing like the moon to Shizuma's sun._

"Please, we have to hurry," Keiko said to coax the girl along. "Something is going wrong in the Hall, something serious I'm sure."

In the moonlight, Keiko could see two white figures stand up and begin scrambling for their garments.

_I'm impressed Shizuma isn't asking questions. I'm sure there'll be a lot of them later, for all of us, but we can deal with them then._

Keiko waited as the girls quickly got dressed. She suspected in the rush that some undergarments had been omitted, but that couldn't be helped. The girls seemed to acknowledge Keiko's urgency if not the cause of it.

As soon as the three reached the path again Chikaru stumbled a bit, and Shizuma reached out to steady her as they kept moving. The brown-haired girl burst out, "Ughh! How didn't I feel this?"

"Maybe because you were busy?" Shizuma said, surprising Keiko again with her lack of questions regarding what exactly was tipping the other two off.

Chikaru smiled grimly at the irony of the situation as she forced herself with unusual difficulty to separate from her recent lover in order to allow the pace to quicken. "Ever the practical one," Chikaru muttered loudly enough for the others' benefit ostensibly at Shizuma's quip.

Keiko noted the lingering handhold which seemed only reluctantly released by Chikaru.

"Speaking of practicality," Shizuma continued, "since I've never figured out this uncanny knack you have for always knowing exactly where you're needed with people, Chikaru-chan, would you mind telling me what we're heading into?"

Chikaru thought a moment as she kept up the pace with the others. "I don't know. Just a lot of hurting and fear. Not one girl, but all of them…or a very large proportion."

"I don't suppose this sense of yours can tell you if Miyuki and Shion-chan have gotten back."

"Unfortunately it's not like that. I couldn't tell you. All I can tell you is they're okay. They're dear enough to me that I'd know if they weren't."

"Then I'll just hope. If there is trouble, we'll need them," Shizuma reasoned.

As the three girls reached the Hall gate, Keiko let out a frustrated epithet. "I left my keys at the house!"

"I didn't," Chikaru said and pulled out a small set of keys dangling from her neck.

"You have a key to the gate?" Shizuma asked, a perplexed look on her face. "Then why in Heaven's Name did we scale the walls to get to the lake?"

"Because it made my first time more exciting that way," Chikaru said simply and she threw the gate doors open.

Shizuma raised an eyebrow at this, then smiled and seemed ready to respond but was interrupted by Keiko as she took command. "I've done this before and I'm the teacher, Shushō-sama, so I'm taking charge." She continued before Chikaru could nod, although the brown-haired girl did along with a sideways glance at Shizuma's reaction…another raised eyebrow and glance to Chikaru at Keiko's reference. "I'm going to set things up in the dining room. It makes a great base of operations for whatever is happening. Chikaru-san, the Night Sister tonight is Sister Saotome. I'd suggest you check with her first. I'd like to think she must already be involved. Hanazono-san," Keiko began, but was interrupted.

"Forgive me, but I'm checking on Nagisa first. If she's okay, I'll gather Miator and bring everyone down to you. If that goes okay, I'm going to find Miyuki and Shion-chan if they haven't shown up by then."

Keiko smiled and shook her head with the irony the silver-maned playgirl presented. _Does Nagisa know you're not monogamous?_ She kept those thoughts to herself, however, as she realized something. _I'm only twenty two and_ _I'm already too old for this_. "Except for the first part, Hanazono-san, that's essentially what I was going to say. If you figure out what's happening, get word back to me as soon as you can. I trust that you two won't do anything stupid like try and fight a fire or defuse a bomb single-handedly, right?"

The two younger girls smiled at this, at which point they were at the Spica door. "Okay everyone, let's do this."

**/*/**

Nagisa felt awful.

REALLY awful.

She long since had emptied the contents of her stomach…repeatedly…and was now planted on the toilet emptying things from the other end. She knew she had to work fast because their roomkeeper, Chiyo, who had ended up spending the night in their room, had it even worse. She was delirious as best as Nagisa could tell. Tamao was tending to the little girl right now. The blue haired girl was doing better than the others, but even she had it coming from both ends.

"Nagisa-chan, is there any chance you're done so you can come here with Chiyo-chan. I'm going for Sister Saotome," Tamao declared. "Chiyo-chan has a fever now. I'm getting scared."

Nagisa gut cramped horribly and she moaned in pain. Still, she managed to clean herself up and make her way into the bedroom.

"Yeah," Nagisa groaned. "We're in over our heads."

As Nagisa plopped down on the edge of the bed beside Chiyo, Tamao slowly got up. She quickly side-hugged her roommate, then headed out the door.

Tamao wasn't exactly moving very fast, and she could hear moans coming from several other rooms as she made her way.

_I have a bad feeling this is severe food poisoning, _Tamao thought_. Poor Shion. This isn't the way it was supposed to be._

"Tamao-chan!" Tamao looked up to see Shizuma hurrying down the hall.

"Shizuma," Tamao said as she stopped to acknowledge her curiously disheveled senpai, making the name more of a groan than she intended.

"Tamao-chan, you look awful!"

"Gee, Shizuma-sama, I didn't know you still cared. I love you too." Tamao then felt the heaving come on her and she experienced the humiliation of vomiting on the edge of the hall floor in front of her erstwhile rival. Fortunately, there wasn't much left in her to throw up. She felt Shizuma's arm around her as the spasms quickly subsided.

"Food poisoning," Tamao spat out, along with the putrid contents of her mouth. "At least I think so."

"Nagisa?"

"Worse than I am, but okay," Tamao shared as she slowly rose, thankful for Shizuma's steadying as she settled her balance again. "I'm really worried for Chiyo-chan. She's delirious and just started a fever."

"Where is she?"

"With Nagisa-chan. She spent the night with us since we got out of dinner so late."

"Why aren't you back there with them?" Shizuma asked, not exactly accusing her of abandoning anyone, but the thought hung there.

"The Night Sister, Sister Saotome. We need help. I think it's more than just us. Just listen."

"I know. I heard it. Chikaru-chan's heading to Saotome-sama too. We're supposed to bring everyone down to the dining hall. Oosaki-sensei's setting up a command center down there. It sounds now like it'll be an infirmary."

"Then you need to get Chiyo-chan down there. You're not sick yet, so you can carry her if you have to, and Nagisa should be able to move herself." Tamao paused a moment. "I'm not sure if there'll be enough bathrooms near there, though. I'm still going to the Night Sister's room. I'll be able to tell Chikaru-san what's going on."

Shizuma nodded, then unexpectedly gave Tamao a quick hug. "Good luck, rival. Don't you dare embarrass me by losing to this after winning against me."

The unexpected humble humor surprised Tamao, and she smiled despite it all. "I won't."

With that, Shizuma ran off to her love's side and Tamao ambled toward the room containing Sister Saotome.

When Tamao arrived, she found Chikaru holding a basin next to the Sister's head as she threw up in bed. From the smell, Tamao suspected the poor old woman had soiled herself. _She's the oldest of the still active nuns, even older than old Hamasaka, and she looks as sick as Chiyo. She didn't have someone like me to carry her to the bathroom._

"Tamao-chan," Chikaru exclaimed as she looked up at the open door to notice the blue nightgown-clad Miatoran. "You look terrible."

"So you're flirting with me too, now?" Tamao said as she made her way to Chikaru's side. The smell threatened to set off another round of vomiting, but at the moment Tamao suspected there was nothing left to throw up…except her spleen of course.

"You saw Shizuma-chan, already?" somehow sensing who the other such 'flirt' would be in Tamao's life.

Tamao nodded. "She told me about Oosaki-sensei and the dining hall. She's going to lead Nagisa-chan and carry Chiyo-chan down there. And before you ask, Nagisa-chan is okay but worse than me. Chiyo-chan is delirious and just broke a fever."

"Anything else to tell me?"

"Just that I think it's food poisoning…yeah I know, I'm almost as sick about that as I am being sick. It's affecting a lot of people."

"Tamao-chan, can you wait here with Sister Saotome? Now that I know what's going on, I'm going to call for help. Even once we call, I suspect we'll still have to take care of ourselves for a while. This is too widespread, too many people, for this little town to handle right away."

Tamao nodded. "Just don't be too long. I'm not sure how long before I get sick again given the smell in here."

Chikaru grimaced sympathetically. "I'll be right back."

**/*/**

"That's odd. The gate's wide open," Shion noted as she and Miyuki approached it.

"Notice all the lights on?" Miyuki then noted.

"I don't like this," both girls noted in unison as they ran quickly to the Spica entrance, the one closest to the main gate of the hall. As they came up the stairs and into the main second floor corridor of the Spica wing, they found several doors open and a few girls flitting between the rooms. Moaning was emanating from several.

Shion noted one such flitting girl, the Étoile Cadette, Hikari. "Hikari-sama, what's going on?"

Hikari turned to acknowledge the voice. "Oh, President Tomori! I'm so relieved to see that you're not sick!"

"Sick?" Miyuki asked.

Hikari bit her lip. "Yes, sick. It started about an hour ago and now most of the floor is vomiting or dealing the diarrhea. Some are worse than others. For example, my friend Yaya-chan is well enough to tend to Amane-senpai. They're sick but okay, so I've been trying to gather those who aren't sick to help those that are, and to have the less sick help those who are worse off."

Shion and Miyuki looked at each other. Based on the symptoms and timing, and the spotty affects, both knew there was only one likely cause.

"Damn," Shion said in English.

Miyuki started responding to the situation to give her friend a few moments to process what the situation would mean to her personally. "Étoile-sama, you have a good head. That's exactly what I would do in the same situation." Miyuki could see Hikari beam at the praise, despite the grave situation. "I'd suggest you get everyone to open their doors and make sure the whole Spica wing is involved. I'm going to see if the same thing isn't happening with Miator, then I'll check with Chikaru." She then turned to Shion. "Shi-chan," Miyuki prompted gently and watched the blonde nod, "keep an eye on the youngest. If anyone is dangerously sick, we need to let Sister Saotome know."

Shion nodded silently again, then she walked off to insert herself in the workflow Hikari had already instituted. Leaving her friend to take charge of her school's wing, Miyuki ran as fast as she could around the corner to her own responsibility. As she turned the corner between Spica and Miator, she saw Chikaru running up the stairs. "Chikaru-chan!"

"Oh, Miyuki, you're back!" The smile on Chikaru's face was the most relieved she had ever seen on her cousin's features. "Do you know?"

"About the food poisoning? Yeah. I was just going to check on Miator's dorms."

""They're holding their own, I think. I haven't checked Le Rim yet, though, and you look like you know more about Spica than I do."

"Hikari-sama has things well in hand for now, and Shi-chan is taking over." Miyuki did a double take. "What do you mean you haven't checked on Le Rim?"

"You think you have a monopoly on nighttime liaison's, mon cousin?" Despite the stressful circumstances, Chikaru allowed herself a brief moment of coyness with her oldest friend.

Miyuki's eyes widened at the implication, given that Miyuki had been with Shion all night. She then decided this wasn't the time to process it all. "We'll talk later."

"I don't doubt it," Chikaru said through a slight chuckle. "We'll need something to find humor in, I fear."

"So, what's the plan?"

"I just called for help," Chikaru explained. "It appears the sisters are mostly as sick as we are. Sister Hamasaka has her hands full caring for her aging peers. There won't be any help from that quarter. Saotome-sama is one of the sickest here. I called the authorities and they're sending what ambulances they can, but it's not a big town you know. I called the campus nurse and she's going to gather what help she can, female or male, and bring them up. All of it except a few ambulances will take some time getting here, though."

"So we're on our own for the moment."

"Yup," the Le Rim President agreed. "I will add that your Oosaki-sensei is setting up an infirmary in the dining room. I think the next step is to move everyone who isn't able to care for themselves down there. Those who can move themselves but are sick should probably stay in their rooms, close to their beds and bathrooms. Those who aren't sick should be helping those who are."

**/*/**

Considering they had so many sick girls, things were settling out remarkably well despite several conflicting orders unknowingly given by those in charge trying to help in an absence of easy communication. Very few on campus were unaffected by the illness, although there was great variability in symptoms between those that were. The sickest discovered so far were currently being loaded onto the handful of ambulances that had been available in the town below Astraea Hill. All were older nuns like Sister Saotome. Apparently Sister Carina, the first of the nuns who left the dinner, had boxed up leftovers and taken them back to the Sisters' residence with her. The food, especially the desserts, was well appreciated unfortunately.

The EMT's had reviewed with Oosaki what the student leaders were doing and called it as good as would be happening for a while. They promised they'd be back as soon as possible and drove off in a rush leaving Oosaki Keiko still in charge.

Each President had taken over their school's response and remained on their individual wings now. Keiko, Shizuma, and a pale Momomi were leading things in the dining room/infirmary.

Things seemed under control, yet something was troubling Keiko. Memories of her room by room search came back to her and she wondered if, despite the differences in the circumstances, they had indeed found everyone.

_I can't go right now. I'm needed here._

Still, Keiko had an idea and walked over to draw Shizuma away from the Spica student she was tending to at the moment. "Hanazono-san, you don't by chance have the Étoile master key still, do you?"

Shizuma bit her lip, looking contrite. "I keep forgetting to hand it off."

_I can't spare Shizuma. She's like Hiromi; if she's calm then everyone else around her is as well. This room would be in chaos if it weren't for her being right here now. I don't like the alternative, but I have no choice._

"Do you have it with you?"

Shizuma nodded and fished the object in question out of a pocket in her uniform. "I never bother to carry my own room key, I just carry this one. It's why I keep forgetting."

Keiko took the key from Shizuma and twirled the familiar object in her fingers a moment. "Under any other circumstances, I'd chide you for the bad habit. Right now, however, I'm grateful you're so cavalier about such things."

"Kiyashiki-san," Keiko called out to the honey blonde girl who was tending another very sick but stable girl nearby.

Shizuma arched her eyebrow as she figured out what Keiko was about to do.

"Shizuma, I need you here. She can do this." Keiko whispered emphatically despite her own misgivings.

As the honey-blonde approached, Keiko addressed her. "I think we have everything under control down here. If you're okay leaving Kenjo-san's side, I have a special assignment for you."

"Of course, Oosaki-sensei."

"This is a master key for the student areas of Strawberry Hall. I want you to take this key and check with each of the Presidents. I want every room that isn't open checked. Knock first, if no answer then open the door. I don't want to miss a room where both of the students are like poor Tsukidate-san over there." The eyes of both women turned to look at a worried Nagisa sitting tending to her fitful roomkeeper, trying to coax the girl to drink electrolyte solution they'd pulled from the nurse's office. "Start with Spica, then Miator, and end with Le Rim. I suspect Minamoto-san has already thought of it and let's just say she won't let a little thing like a locked door stop her."

Momomi nodded. "She'd bust the door down."

Keiko smiled at the logical assumption. "Pretty much," she said, allowing the girl to reach her own conclusions. "Anyway, please hurry. Whatever this bug is, it's mostly an annoyance. For those as sick as Tsukidate-san, though, it could be deadly if we don't keep pushing fluids."

"I understand, Oosaki-sensei. You can count on me."

"You did good things with the Day of Service, young Spican. Hopefully you're learning you can accomplish more by working with people than at ends with them."

Momomi simply smiled and nodded. She turned and moved as quickly as her own still very queasy stomach would carry her.

_An extra bonus for taking my own poison, _Momomi thought as she made her way to the Miator wing._ Even creepy Keiko trusts me now. I wonder which closets I should explore first with my skeleton key?_

As she rounded the corner to the stairs up to the second floor and the Miator wing, she passed the obvious choice. _I will certainly make my way back to you, my precious_, she thought as she briefly fingered the locked knob of a door. On the nameplate:

Étoile Office

**/*/**

As Chikaru rushed to the makeshift infirmary with the bundle in her arms, she could see Momomi rounding the corner heading in the direction opposite the one Chikaru was coming from. The air of malignancy surrounding the honey blonde Spican would usually draw her attention, and something told Chikaru that she'd pay for ignoring her sense later, but at the moment more pressing matters were on her mind.

_Kagome_.

Things had seemed to be going so well in the Le Rim wing. Like elsewhere in Strawberry Hall, they were wounded. But also like their peers, they were rising to the challenge. Kizuna had been only mildly sick, and she and Miho had begun setting things up much like Hikari of Spica had in her wing. Remon and Satsumi had been more sick than their respective roommates, but they were caring for each other in Satsumi's room. Early on, Chikaru realized Kagome had been drawn to locating the sick and she left the little girl to that important task to which she was so well suited. Chikaru had been so focused on the wing as a whole that she hadn't focused on the girl who never wanted to be a problem…who was always there for everyone else.

"Keiko!" Chikaru didn't care about formalities at the moment, or even whatever other pressing matters the Miator instructor might be dealing with. Nothing in the world mattered now except the little, limp bundle in her arms.

Her redheaded friend, who had been stooping to talk with Nagisa, turned and began making her way quickly to meet Chikaru. Chikaru could see Shizuma looking across at her with clear concern and start to rise to follow, but Chikaru shook her head emphatically and tried to ignore the insidious calm she could feel potently tugging at her fury. She embraced her own passions even more as a bulwark against the siren song that to her was now Shizuma and instead she turned her attention to finding a space to lay down her beloved load.

"Byakudan-san?" Keiko noted as the two closed the distance between them. "What happened?"

Chikaru struggled to maintain her composure as she gently placed the precious form on the floor "I wasn't paying attention, dammit! That's what happened!"

Keiko started at the force of the uncharacteristic passion rising out of her young friend. Uncharacteristic especially in that Keiko could sense it at all from the normally emotionally opaque girl. She could feel emotions roiling within the usually serene girl that were barely contained. Primary among them was fear.

As Keiko knelt to assess the unconscious girl, Chikaru continued. "We had things under control. Kagome-chan seemed fine. She's always been either a blank wall or a mirror to me. You can appreciate why I find that refreshing."

Keiko nodded. She could understand. She also could see the reason for Chikaru's distress. The child was completely unresponsive. Keiko pinched some skin…checked her eye…and determined the girl was bone dry.

"She collapsed in the bathroom of Remon-chan and Kizuna-chan's room. All alone, Keiko. Her friends weren't there. I wasn't there. We all thought she was okay, so no one was keeping tabs on her. She was likely alone, like this, for at least half an hour before I finally thought to ask where she was and Kizuna and I went looking." Chikaru's words were becoming so pressured, so rapid, that Keiko was having trouble understanding her.

"Chikaru-chan," Keiko looked up at the spiraling girl, trying her best to be soothing. "She's a strong girl and will get through this."

Chikaru looked back at Keiko and the redhead could see something she'd never before witnessed in Chikaru's features before. Panic. It was obvious to Keiko that the child's moorings were already crumbling far in excess of even the stressful circumstances of the moment. _Chikaru needs help just as much as Kagome, but I can't help her through this. Chikaru will need Kagome very soon, so first things first. _Keiko reached out a hand to brush the girl's face, a face whose eyes closed a moment as the girl behind them clearly struggled to regain control over her emotions.

"I'm sorry, Keiko," Chikaru said as she leaned briefly into Keiko's touch, then bit her lip although her eyes remained closed. "This girl…" Her voice trailed off.

"It's okay, Chikaru. I understand. It's the same way I feel about you." Keiko smiled as Chikaru opened her eyes to regard her. Chikaru nodded.

"So, back to Kagome-chan," Keiko redirected attention back to the very sick little girl between them. "She needs hydration. The ambulances just left and I'm not sure when the nurse and her people will finally get here. All the other girls are conscious enough to drink electrolyte solution, or else we would have sent them in the ambulances regardless of how sick the sisters are. My aunt, bless her, was clear the girls come first regardless of what that could mean for the old."

"So where does that leave little Kagome-chan?" Chikaru asked quietly.

Keiko sighed and dove right in. "You know how to insert an IV, Chikaru-san, and I'm as far from squeamish as one can get."

Chikaru gulped. "It's been five years, Keiko-san." Chikaru lifted one of the girl's arms and looked down it. "She's dry to the bone. Finding a vein will be like the needle in the haystack."

"It's harsh, I know, but you'll have as many tries as you need. She's out like a light and won't feel your mistakes. Just work up the arm until you get it."

Chikaru nodded as she gently laid down the arm and started to get up. "You stay with her, Keiko-san," Chikaru said authoritatively as she rose.

"As you wish, Shushō-sama," Keiko said with an encouraging smile. "Don't forget you're stronger than you look, or believe yourself to be."

Chikaru again nodded at the words, more grimly this time as she beheld her precious little girl one more time, and then rushed to the nurse's office for a line placement set, tubing, and a liter bag of saline. _I hope she'll have it in her heart to forgive me the hamburger I'm about to make of her pretty little arm._

* * *

><p><strong>***Author's Note***<strong>

This monster is over 10,900 words before these notes. I can't bear to break it up, so it will stand and I must just beg forgiveness. Lots happening in Strawberry Hall. Amazing to realize we're just finishing the same weekend we were in almost 100,000 words and four real-life months ago...

In defense of the direction I am going with Momomi, Shizuma, and Hiromi, I point simply to Shizuma in the SP! anime, especially in the first several episodes. I feel licensed to play with that, and I am going to. On the other hand, the junior crowd will still have their own storylines which will continue despite the escalating stakes of the upperclasswomen/adults. There will be crossing over, obviously, but we still have Miyuki/Tamao to address as well as Remon/Kizuna. And things will get more interesting between Yaya and Tsubomi, and even Amane and Hikari as we learn those two actually do have some depth (although I really had to dig for it!). Thanks again to everyone who is following this...and also to those who are reading my Maria Sama ga Miteru and Puella Magi Madoka Magica stories!

And by the way, I don't bite...much at least. Any reviews are most welcome. Things have been getting a bit quiet in there. It makes us writers skittish...


	35. Serpents in Eden: Gathering Forces

**Voices of the Present  
>Serpents in Eden<strong>

**Gathering Forces**

Tuesday, Dec 5, 2006 7:00pm

"You'll just have to trust that I'm not trying to poison you," Momomi said encouragingly.

The three girls gazed forlornly at the four inviting chocolate confections, clearly wanting to believe but still reluctant.

"I haven't eaten anything sweet in two days. The idea still turns my stomach," Yaya shared with the others around her. "Still, these are your sister's?"

"Yup," Momomi responded. "Not only that, these are her 'approved efforts', rather than her supposed mistakes." The honey blonde girl shrugged. "I personally can't tell the difference, but she assures me the differences are obvious." Momomi regarded the chocolates looking unconvinced. "Anyway, when you all agreed to join me again this evening for another 'club meeting', I asked Mother if she'd be willing to part with a few of her stash. When I told her about yesterday morning, she readily agreed. This is the remains of a recent shipment, and no one has gotten sick from the others. I was hoping these might help us forget about recent events." Momomi shrugged and reached for a truffle. "Poison is in everything, and nothing is without poison. The dosage makes it either a poison or a remedy," she said with a raised eyebrow at the object of her desire and took a bite.

"Paracelsus," Momomi said with a grin between chews by way of explanation. "I so declare it a remedy," she finished, clearly satisfied.

The other three girls who had come to join Momomi for tea and company in her room stared at the older girl as she slowly savored the delicacy.

"Three weeks ago, I wouldn't have put it past you to try and kill someone, Momomi-san. I still haven't forgotten the risk you put Nagisa-chan in when you had your tantrum practicing for Carmen. That said, to Hell with it," Tamao declared as she reached for another. Yaya and Tsubomi quickly responded in kind. "If you're trying to poison me, at least I'll die happy." She then took a bite, marveling at the taste of heaven which was as good as she remembered.

The four girls enjoyed the experience for many long minutes, falling into silence afterwards as they savored the final aftertaste and then sipped Momomi's spectacular tea.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Momomi-san. How is President Tōmori?" Tamao finally asked into the silence.

"Honestly, I was thinking to ask you the same thing," Momomi admitted. "You've become remarkably well connected since the Étoile election, Tamao-san. Minamoto-san still doesn't seem to trust that I've changed enough. She and I rarely speak, and other than the sisters and some outside officials, no one has been in contact with my President except Minamoto-san and that little green-haired shadow with glasses of hers as far as I've heard."

Tamao nodded. "I've barely seen Remon-chan and she isn't talking. I had hoped maybe you or Kaname-san had been in contact with Tomori-san given your role on the Student Council."

Momomi shook her head sadly. "My suspicion is that this transcends Spica now. Kaname and I have been acting on our own authority when we've had to make decisions, and have deferred where we can. I'll admit to being very worried for Tomori-san. There are still three girls in the hospital, although I am told they are in good condition and should be coming back tomorrow morning."

"How is Kagome-chan and Chiyo-chan?" Tsubomi asked worried. "Amane-sama and Hikari-sama went to see them this afternoon but I haven't seen them since."

"I'm happy to report they're both doing quite well," Tamao shared, clearly happy to share the good news. "Nagisa-chan and Shizuma-sama went with the Étoile on the visit and their report to Miyuki-san matches what Momomi-san just said. I'm told Kizuna-chan has become quite the little nurse and hasn't left their side since she and Chikaru-san went to the hospital yesterday morning once things settled up here. The other girl is also from Miator, our Student Body Secretary and a close friend of Shizuma-sama's. She's also doing very well. They're all keeping things down consistently now and are rehydrated. No long-term harm it appears, although I understand both Kagome-chan's arms look pretty frightening from bruising."

"And Sister Saotome and the other older sisters?" Momomi asked, her concern apparent.

"They're stable, according to Nagisa-chan," Tamao continued sharing. "Sister Saotome had a rough go of it given her age, but they're certain now that she'll recover. She'll likely be in the hospital for the rest of the week, though, and none of them will likely be resuming their duties for a few weeks after that. I think we'll be seeing a lot more of Sister Hamasaka and Sister Carina."

"So, no lasting harm to the students, but what of the rumors that parents are looking to point fingers?" Momomi asked the blue-haired Miatoran.

Tamao sighed deeply. "That's the crux of it, and why I too am worried about Tōmori-san. I think the crème used by Tōmori-san's people for the desserts has been clearly established as the cause of the food poisoning. It apparently was a normally mild type of bacterial poisoning, but some people still responded more seriously to it apparently due to their body's nature. There also apparently was a lot of it. That's what I know from Nagisa-chan, who was there as Shizuma-sama and the Étoile spoke with the doctors. Anything else I know is conjecture."

_Miyuki is beside herself over this, _Tamao remembered back_, and it's all Nagisa can do to keep Shizuma from exploding. I've never seen either of them so angry in my life, despite the fact I didn't think there was much love lost between this year's Spica and Miator leadership. I know they know more than they're saying around Nagisa and I, but I have no idea what it is. I wish I could help Miyuki. I feel so useless._

"Fair enough," Momomi answered. "Discretion is a good skill for someone moving up like you are."

Tamao gave Momomi a thoughtful look and appeared to be ready to say something, when a knock on the door interrupted things. Momomi rose to answer it, revealing Remon.

"Please forgive the interruption, Kiyashiki-san," Remon began. "I'm sorry to interrupt you when you have guests," she looked past Momomi in turn to the three girls still seated in the room, "but President Tōmori requests the presence of the Spica Student Body Secretary for a few moments if you are available."

Momomi looked back to her guests and shrugged. "It appears duty calls. It sounds like this won't be long, so if you'd like to stick around, I'll share what I can when I return. In the meantime, feel free to help yourself to the tea."

The other girls nodded and, with that, Momomi left in Remon's wake.

**/*/**

"If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us, do we not revenge?" Chikaru intoned, her trademark serene smile an eerie juxtaposition to her words as Remon closed the door behind herself as she left at Chikaru's request. Chikaru, Shion, and Momomi remained as the only ones present in the Le Rim student lounge of Strawberry Hall.

Chikaru was seated next to Shion behind a table with white porcelan tea cups before them. A third cup sat across from the two in the direction of the door, steaming invitingly to Momomi. Shion turned to scowl at the dark-haired girl next to her before returning to regard Momomi with what Momomi could only describe as a 'schooled expression'. "Forgive my dear friend. Despite her reputation as the consummate diplomat, it appears the events of the past 48 hours have worn on her. Please, do have a seat and join us."

Momomi took the proffered place before regarding Chikaru. "I would hope there is no ill will such that revenge would be necessary. Surely any poisoning involved was unintentional, and in any case wouldn't that be an issue with the one seated beside you? Speaking for myself, I trust you implicitly, President Minamoto-sama." Momomi then took a deep sip of the tea before her, clearly demonstrating her words.

Chikaru simply continued to smile, making no effort to respond.

"First off," Shion began again, getting down to business, "I wish to thank you, Secretary Kiyashiki-san, for your efforts the past two days on behalf of our school. You and Vice President Kenjō-san have been tireless making sure that the mildly sick have recovered to health and coordinating the collection of lesson notes to ensure those who missed classes yesterday and today have what they need to quickly catch up. I have heard multiple teachers and sisters sing your praises. It is on our beloved Sister Carina's errand that I brought you here, in fact."

Shion's face remained impassive as she said this and Momomi waited for the Spican President to continue.

"Some have suggested I step down after the events of Sunday night. I share this because I am sure you will hear about it anyway, and I wanted you to hear from me that I have refused. I am not one to make a mess and then walk away from it."

"You didn't make the mess, Shi-chan," Chikaru interrupted Shion with this flat declaration and a slight dampening of her smile, although her gaze never left Momomi. Momomi remained silent.

"However the mess happened, President Minamoto, it is well and truly mine to handle, if just because I am President of my school. I am captain of this ship and am responsible regardless of who runs it into an iceberg." Shion shot a pointed look at Momomi. "This is something you well know, Chikaru-chan, and a lesson for my chosen successor to well consider."

Momomi's eyes widened a bit as the ramifications of this statement settled in. _This was unexpected._

"It appears I will be spending the rest of my tenure dealing with the fallout of this most recent unfortunate incident. With me focusing so much on the past, despite my distaste for that tense, we need someone leading us forward as well. You have demonstrated your ability as a leader and planner, Kiyashiki-san. You are also popular with the student body and, along with Kenjo-san, the shoe-ins for the position anyway. I would like for you to announce your candidacy for President of Spica next year within the next week, if possible." Shion paused briefly to note Momomi's neutral expression. "Don't play coy, Kiyashiki-san. I know you've been angling for it ever since the tennis match between Amane-sama and Kenjō-san. I have spoken with the Étoile, as well as President Rokujō-sama of Miator and President Minamoto-san here. You will have the endorsement of all of them."

Momomi continued to be silent, expecting there was yet more Shion was going to say. She was not disappointed.

"Kiyashiki-san, you will now have the responsibility of leadership, and all eyes will be on you. My hope is this, along with having achieved your goals, will moderate your behavior. Just remember, Kiyashiki-san, you reap what you sow."

Momomi presented a mildly perplexed, innocent expression to the other two girls. "I agree that many events prior to the Étoile election were unfortunate. That is why I have worked tirelessly since the election to balance the scales. I hope you both can appreciate that, mon président," Momomi finished in French. Chikaru's façade broke briefly at the words, but she gracefully covered it with a cough. Shion simply continued her impassive expression.

"I believe that is all, then, Kiyashiki-san. I love Spica, and hope that you will come to love her as I do. You are incredibly talented, Kiyashiki-san. Spica needs those talents turned in her favor."

Momomi simply nodded rather than address the implications left hanging by Shion, then rose to her feet. She bowed to the two women on the other end of the table. "Thank you for the lovely tea, and for your vote of confidence, President Tōmori. You assume much when you say I have been angling for the position, and I must consider your words as well as gauge the support I can expect from others. Still, I am honored that so many would like to see me in the spotlight and will take that knowledge seriously as I consider it." She then turned to leave the room, but paused at the door to hear Chikaru's final words.

"The tainted crème has left the lab scratching their heads because it couldn't possibly have grown the bacteria within because of the sugar ratios. There is a viper on Astraea Hill, a viper who best be very discreet with its fangs from now on."

"Wise advice, President Minamoto. If I accept President Tōmori's offer, I will certainly be on the lookout for this viper of which you speak." With that, Momomi opened the door to exit, noting Remon had remained outside and took the opportunity to enter and close the door behind her leaving Momomi alone to make her way back to her room in the Spican wing.

_So, we continue the dance with a different partner. I had previously been hesitating to move to my next plan because of the collateral damage. No more. Watch me all you want, Shadow Empress. Place me under a microscope. Please, I invite it. The trap has already been laid by others' hands and activating it will take but a moment. You will never see it coming._

**/*/**

"So, how'd it go?" Yaya asked the Spican Secretary when she had settled herself on her return.

"It was a very interesting interview," Momomi said thoughtfully after taking a sip of the fresh tea Tsubomi had just poured for her as she was sitting down.

"Interview?" Tamao and Yaya said simultaneously.

"Yes. It appears I have been tapped to become the next President of Spica," she shook her head presenting a wry smile that suggested she felt overwhelmed by the honor.

Yaya chuckled and shook her head. "If someone had suggested you as our next President three weeks ago, I would have blown a gasket. Now…well all I can say is congratulations! I know a lot of our classmates will be happy to hear it."

"Well, I didn't say yes or no to the idea. I still would also have to win the election, and others might wish the position. Finally, I am unsure what my peers may think of the idea. I have a checkered past, as Tamao-chan reminded us before Natsume-san came to fetch me. You, Yaya-chan, as well as the Étoile, know this better than any."

Yaya considered Momomi's words. "I'll be honest, it'll still be a long time before I fully forgive you or Kenjō-san for what you did to Hikari-chan. That said, I've seen you really try to make up for it. I look around and, other than perhaps Kenjō-san, there's really no one else who can do what you do. Unless you suddenly change your spots again, you have my vote."

Momomi nodded and turned to regard Tsubomi. "And what of you, Serviteur d'Étoile?"

Tsubomi shrugged. "I've heard the stories of what happened from Yaya-senpai, but I wasn't part of any of it. Something about you has always bothered me, but then again I feel the same way about Shizuma-sama and I am working with her now. Speaking just for myself and not in the role you just mentioned, I'd probably give you a try. As Yaya-senpai said, I can't see anyone else who is as good a candidate."

Momomi then turned to Tamao. "I realize you technically have no say in this, but I still value your judgment greatly. I also have a suspicion the next Spica President will be working very closely with you."

Tamao chuckled. "You have great insight, Momomi-san. As you seem to have already guessed, I had a similar conversation with Miyuki-san just this afternoon. She, too, has tapped me as her replacement. Likewise, I haven't given her my answer, although I'm certainly honored to be asked."

"That's awesome, Tamao-san," Yaya exclaimed at the news. "I've heard the Miator students at Strawberry Hall already talking about their hopes you'd run."

"Well, it's not an easy decision to make, as Momomi-san is wrestling with as well."

"Tamao-san," Momomi continued again, "part of my reticence is not knowing who my peer will be at Miator. Minamoto-san's discomfort with me was evident even at the tennis game this last weekend. I'm anxious about antagonizing her further, as well as working with her as the President of Spica must next year. Tamao-san, I know you are close friends with Minamoto-san. If you are the Miator President, I'd feel a lot better about being President of Spica."

Tamao gazed at Momomi for long moments after she said this. "I can understand your anxiety. Again, your change the past three weeks has been profound. I'm still unnerved by it, but I'm willing to give you a chance given the impact I know a tennis match can have on a person." Tamao smiled thoughtfully at her own words. "There are a few more things I need to sort out before I can make a final decision, but I can assure you that you will be among the first to know, Momomi-san, and that I'll try to have an answer for you soon."

"I realize it's traditional to wait until after the break to make announcements, but Tomori-san wanted my answer in the next week, so that a sense of stability and continuity could be established before the students all leave on break."

Tamao nodded again at that. "I can see her logic given the circumstances of Spica." Tamao sighed deeply. "I'll try and have an answer for you by the beginning of next week. That's the best I can do." She looked up at Momomi with a slightly guilty expression.

"Fair enough," Momomi allowed. "I still have other things to consider as well. For example, I haven't spoken with Kaname yet. She once considered running for President, although when last we discussed it she wasn't interested in running for it anymore. Her ambition, for now at least, is a shadow of its former self." Momomi's expression flickered briefly through several emotions at this before settling on a hopeful smile. "That said, she has been encouraging me. I just need to make sure before I move with this."

"So then, we see about deciding before Christmas break," Tamao concluded in summary.

"Speaking of Christmas Break, what are people doing?" Momomi asked with a light expression. "It's time we discuss something less profound. Myself, I'm flying to Europe to spend the holiday with my chocolatier sister. I'll be sure to bring back plenty of samples." This last was said with a wide grin.

Tamao smiled at the new topic as well as Momomi's promise. "I'll be spending some time in Tokyo with a friend as well as spending time with my family. I'm looking forward to just some simple time away with a good book. I haven't spent any significant time back home since before this school year started."

Yaya shrugged, clearly more ambivalent with the topic. "I usually spend my holidays with my grandmother in Kagoshima. She's the one who sent me to Spica and is actually a really neat lady. I'm the only kid there, but the weather is nice even in December and she gives me a lot of freedom. I'll probably do a lot of shopping, as usual." She smiled at that last.

"Kagoshima, Yaya-senpai?" Tsubomi inserted uncertainly. "My family is gathering at our winter home west of Hiroshima It's only about 5 hours by bullet train. Maybe we can meet up mid-way?"

For once, the offer was made directly, not in tsundere fashion. Momomi and Tamao once again shared an amused look as the two young loves lit up the room with their enthusiastic affections.

"I'd like that," Yaya responded through a broad grin. "I'd like that very much."

"Well, I'm glad to see we continue to build good karma with the two of you," Momomi went on when it became clear further details of any rendezvous would be developed later by the two...privately. "If you don't mind me asking, have the Étoile decided their plans? I know the long holiday sometimes complicates any plans for the Étoile to get away because of the greenhouse. In year's past, the serviteur has sometimes filled the role, but obviously that won't happen this year."

Tsubomi's smile was still evident as she turned to answer Momomi. "Actually, they'll be spending time bouncing back and forth between their families. We made arrangements with another friend of ours who is staying in Strawberry Hall because her family is overseas."

"Ah, Nagisa-san," Momomi submitted helpfully.

Tamao answered first before Tsubomi could. "No, it wouldn't be her. She's going to be in Tokyo with her aunt."

Tsubomi added to that, "No, it's Remon-san from Le Rim. She's already on the team helping Hikari-sama and I in the greenhouse anyway, so it actually turned out well. Chikaru-sama will also be around, although I think she'll be getting away for some short trips to visit friends who aren't too far away, but she'll be here enough to help Remon-san if she needs it…especially with the stables."

Momomi raised an eyebrow at the new piece of information. "I didn't know Remon-san was a horse person."

"Neither did I," Tamao interjected, herself also clearly curious.

Tsubomi grinned at Yaya before responding. "She's a horse newbie just like Yaya-senpai. That said, she's committed to learn. Chikaru-san is experienced, though, and will be around to help mentor Remon-san if anything comes up that isn't covered by Amane-sama during her training."

"I see. Makes good sense. I love the team you've developed. You're all a remarkable group of friends. I'm jealous."

"Friends make friends, Momomi-san," Tamao responded warmly. "You may find yourself a part of a lot of things now that you're working with and not against everyone."

**/*/**

(POV: Oosaki Keiko)

"She did it, Keiko, you know she did it the same way I do," Chikaru spat, her anger…no her hatred…a physical, malignant presence around the girl in Keiko's eyes, it was so great. "'Balance the scales', she says. Are we really going to just sit around giving her more rope in the hopes she may eventually hang herself?"

Chikaru was standing behind the sofa in the Le Rim student lounge she had recently been sharing with Shion. Chikaru had rejected any comfort from her blonde friend by rising rather than remain within reaching distance. Her standing position allowed her...expressive...body language to make her feelings apparent to all present. Uncharacteristically, Chikaru was making no effort at all to be subtle or discreet. Her famous serenity was nowhere to be seen.

Viewing the display, and the curiously blunt interaction between Keiko and Chikaru, were Shizuma, Miyuki, and Shion. Remon had been sent to bed despite her stated desire to remain involved in the unfolding events by supporting her senpai. It had been Shion who had insisted that "cleaning up the mess" was the responsibility of the 6th year students, of which Chikaru was an honorary member given her age, connections, and (supposed) maturity. Chikaru hadn't argued with Shion's decision, but had insisted on the inclusion of Keiko. No one had seemed terribly surprised at the request.

"No, Chikaru-san," Keiko said trying desperately to be calming while at the same time publically disagreeing with her young friend. "I don't know anything with such certainty, and unless you've manifested something completely unprecedented and can now read minds, neither do you. Does it make any difference if I agree with you that my instincts tell me she's somehow behind the outbreak? You've already tried and convicted her. She's a snake, yes, but some of my best friends have been called that. Some of yours too, including present company." Keiko glanced at the others hearing this remarkably frank discussion before returning her gaze back to the red-ribboned girl who was so much more than just her friend. She realized she was on thin ice with Chikaru, but she hoped some of her reasoning would get through to the dangerously passionate child…yes child, but a very powerful child…while she was still forced to listen to what Keiko had to say given the audience. "Just because she's a snake doesn't mean she caused the outbreak. To use a Hollywood reference, there's a dead body with a hole in it but there's no smoking gun."

_I've never seen her reduced to having a temper tantrum before,_ Keiko thought as she felt a headache coming on from the sheer force of Chikaru's fury. _This goes far beyond Momomi, although that's bad enough given what happened to Kagome. She's losing herself, she knows it, and she's panicking. Her rage is one of the few things strong enough of her own now for her to cling to._

"I'm just sorry I didn't say anything earlier," Miyuki admitted, head hanging in shame. "I've felt this all week." Miyuki went on to describe the undercurrents with Momomi over Tamao.

Chikaru deflated slightly at this, still rational enough to realize her own complicity. "No, Mi-chan, you were just vying over the same valuable asset. No offense, but that's normal Spica/Miator politics despite how important Suzumi-san is to you. I had figured that out already between you two. You and I both thought she was power hungry, but nothing like this."

"When you play with fire, you get burned," Shion shared. "Mi-chan, you said it yourself just last week. I got in bed, figuratively speaking of course, with vipers. Perhaps I got bit."

"But why?" Miyuki asked. "She's the shoe-in at Spica for whatever she wants next year even without this."

"Everything but Étoile," Shion said first, and everyone else nodded. "I ruined that for her, at least I'm sure that's how she sees it. She's right, too, insofar as the approved candidacy is concerned. I knew she and Kenjo-san couldn't win. Suzumi-san and Aoi-san would have had her for lunch given their popularity with Le Rim and Le Rim's displeasure of their actions surrounding Nagisa-san and the Carmen preparations. That's assuming, of course, that Shizuma-san held the theatrics."

"I'd considered that at the time," Shizuma spoke for the first time since they'd come together to brainstorm the situation, "and I wouldn't have done what I did if the alternative hadn't been Amane-san. I agree, regardless of what this misguided girl may think, there is no way she would ever have been Étoile." Shizuma's said this calmly, although she seemed nervous and kept looking to Chikaru who seemed to be actively avoiding the emerald gaze.

"So this was about revenge, cold and hard. So bitter that she was willing to risk killing over it. Is she really capable of that?" Miyuki asked, looking at Chikaru as if somehow she'd know.

"Yes," Chikaru said simply to her cousin…too quickly and her eyes narrowing making it clear her passion was unabated. Much to Chikaru's annoyance, she watched the other eyes shift to Keiko as if for confirmation. She gritted her teeth and held her silence, simply looking with everyone else to see what the redhead would say when put on the spot.

Keiko looked at Chikaru intently for long moments, then looked down at her hands folded on the table in front of her. "Yes, she's capable of murder if driven far enough. That said," the oldest girl present raised her palm as if to halt assumptions, then she looked into the eyes of all present before finishing, "so am I…and I would suggest so is anyone in this room. Don't anyone forget that."

Chikaru pounded her fist on the back of the sofa, then started pacing the room. "Your circumstances were different, Keiko. You know damn well they aren't comparable. Look at what happened with the Carmen set and Nagisa-chan. Look at my failed shoe during the performance. Look at Amane-san and her supposed failed stirrup. She's dangerous. She's a cancer. She's…evil." Chikaru stopped at a point where her face wasn't visible to the others and started shaking. It was evident to all present that she was starting to cry.

Keiko looked from Miyuki to Shion and gestured with her head. The two girls hadn't really needed the hint as they rose to hold their old friend from each side. _Rage and fear are all she has left,_ Keiko noted, feeling as helpless as the others despite her having watched this same thing happen before to someone she cared no less for than Chikaru under circumstances that were no less tragic.

"Assuming she's right, she's doing Kiyashiki's work for her," Shizuma observed to Keiko as she watched Chikaru collapse completely into loud, hysterical tears and the arms holding her. Shizuma herself looked sick, like someone had punched her in the gut. "Is this what awaits us if we reach our breaking point?"

Shizuma didn't expect a response, but Keiko saw fit to provide one anyway. Neither girl took their gaze from the unfolding event before them. "Not for everyone, but for you, yes. The cause of your self destruction will be very different, as you full well know, but will look very much like this in the end. Hold your redhead close, Hanazono-sama. Treat her well. She is all that stands between you and the abyss."

Shizuma simply continued to look thoughtfully at Chikaru's breakdown rather than dispute Keiko's observation or question her basis for it.

**/*/**

"So what now?" Shizuma asked the Spican and Miator Presidents as they continued their conversation once Keiko had left with Chikaru with the stated goal of putting the drained and exhausted girl to bed. Keiko had promised the others that she wouldn't leave the girl alone. No one felt Chikaru was safe without a chaperone at the moment. "Chikaru-chan's more dangerous than Kiyashiki-san right now. I didn't think she was capable of hating someone."

"She's always had strong feelings for Shi-chan, and this was clearly aimed at you," Miyuki posited, turning to look at her blonde friend.

"No, I can't believe that's it." Shion said definitively while shaking her head for emphasis. "At least not by itself. I've been cowed, definitely. Humiliated, even. Father is furious, but he has seen the lab results and believes me that this is foul play. You know better than I do, since most are Miatoran, that the girls who were sick enough to be hospitalized are all adamant with their families that they don't want legal remedies. We've been very generous covering every single expense related to the event, including the expense of bringing any family to Strawberry Hall to see for themselves, even the fathers with an escort and when the students are off in classes, how seriously we and the Hill leaders are taking this. We've replaced just about every cooking utensil and appliance in the kitchen and the whole dining complex will smell of bleach for weeks. The bottom line is I'll get through this. To paraphrase an old saying, my eye's just fine, I don't need to take another's. As angry as she is that someone would hurt me like this, she knows this. This is a lesson; not the last of my life I'm sure."

"So then what?" Shizuma pressed after nodding in agreement with Shion's assessment of the risks inherent in being rich and powerful, and therefore a target.

"I think," Shion continued conjecturing, "that she's indignant at the risk Kiyashiki-san, or whoever is responsible, was willing to take with the lives of the girls of Strawberry Hall. Remember that she wouldn't leave the hospital until this morning when it was clear everyone, especially her kōhai, was going to be fine. I think we've all seen how protective she's been her whole time here on the Hill. Her 'Holy Mother' moniker is well earned."

"I can't exactly argue with her feelings, there," Miyuki responded. "Shizuma and I feel the same way. And so do you, Shi-chan."

"But we," Shion finished, "wouldn't even consider acting without more evidence. We have the crime, the weapon, and the motive, but we have nothing linking Kiyashiki-san to the weapon. As far as the crime, let's not forget that she was a victim too. I remember seeing her eating berries and crème, and Kenjō-san's illness was almost enough to send her to the hospital…would have if it'd just been an isolated case. Kenjō-san has also been one of the most vocal in defending me and the Astraea Hill authorities. I can't say for sure about Kiyashiki-san, but I'd wager a lot that Kenjō-san had nothing to do with it. She and I have actually come to see eye-to-eye quite well since Amane-sama's riding accident. Honestly, Chikaru-chan seems to place more weight on her intuition, or whatever it is you call it that she has, than on objective fact."

"We were all there when Kiyashiki-san threw Nagisa-san at the Carmen set in her tantrum," Miyuki considered. "Still, the set coming down seemed unintended. I don't think her contrition then was feigned. Do you really think she had anything to do with Amane-san's stirrup? That would be unquestioningly premeditated."

"I don't know," Shion admitted. "Not for the first time, I think I'm seeing things more clearly than Chi-chan despite not having her usual insight. I do know in my heart that Kenjō-san had nothing to do with it. I learned a lot about her when we spent that night together on the steps waiting for Amane-sama and Hikari-sama to come back. She was as worried as Nanto-san and I. The only thing I noted during our interview with her this evening was a general protectiveness of Kiyashiki-san, which I suppose can only be expected given their relationship. Honestly, I kinda feel sorry for her."

"I think if you were to ask Amane-san," Shizuma added after waiting quietly for the others to speak, "she'd express a suspicion of foul play regarding the stirrup. I've been riding with her since the incident and she meticulously inspects every element of her riding gear now before she rides. Hers and Hikari's…every time. She's training Tsubomi-san to do the same, and has encouraged me to do so when Nagisa-chan and I ride. She's never indicated why, but I have to believe the two are connected."

Miyuki sighed. "I don't like Kiyashiki-san one bit. I haven't ever since I came to know her. That said, I agree with you, Shi-chan. She's got agendas and wants to strengthen her power base, but she's no different than you or I have been in that regard during our time as rivals on the Hill. The only difference is her questionable ethics and that we never tried to vie for resources in the other school, but that latter is not so horrid a ploy in the big scheme of things as much as I detest her for it personally. As Chikaru admitted of herself, if it weren't my protégé she was aiming for, if I were on the outside looking in, I'd probably be amused."

"And in the end, one person's protégé is another person's conniving agenda wielding power player," Shizuma pointed out.

"Touché," Miyuki said with the smirk at Shizuma.

"So, again, where does that leave us?" Shizuma asked again.

"We have to protect Kiyashiki-san from Chikaru-chan, and Chika-chan from herself until we can find that smoking gun of Shi-chan's," Miyuki concluded.

Shion rubbed her chin thoughtfully, then looked decisive. "I'll leave Miator to watch Chikaru. I'll focus on it from the other end. For four more months, Spica is my responsibility. Mi-chan, you were right last week. I was so focused on winning the election I really didn't think much about what came after, although in my defense I did start to realize that when Amane-sama was injured. I have a lot of house cleaning to do and I need to gather my forces…including Kiyashiki-san…to perform it. And anyway, if we're right, Kiyashiki-san has already gotten her revenge on me. It's not like there's anything else she can do to me now."

**/*/**

"What are you up to, honeybee?"

Momomi suspected there was more to the question, but chose to play coy. "I'm nuzzling up against you and pollinating your belly button."

The two were, indeed, quite close together. They had resumed sleeping in the same bed three night prior, although one of those nights had not been in the least enjoyable and the following had involved crashing in a state of exhaustion after their joint efforts to support their school in the effective absence of their president. Kaname had rarely been so sick in her life and it still turned her stomach to even think about eating anything remotely on the menu Sunday night.

"You can stop playing that game, Momomi. You know what I mean. The food poisoning yesterday. It was your doing, wasn't it?"

Momomi furrowed her brow in real surprise at the accusation, given the source, and looked up at her lover. "You've been talking with Tomori-san, haven't you?" Momomi's dark thoughts…and intentions…regarding the Spican president resurfaced at that statement although nothing on her features belied it.

"Yes, I have," Kaname confirmed, "although in all fairness I had my suspicions even before that."

"Need I point out that I was sick too? And so were you. We both went to town on the berries and crème. Do you really think I'm that cavalier with my life? Or yours?"

Kaname turned her head to consider Momomi, who held the older girl's gaze steadfastly. "I don't really know," she said uncertainly.

"I think I should point out I'm not the one who essentially raped a girl to get what I wanted. If you're accusing me of revenge, I'd suggest you have more reason for it, and have demonstrated fewer scruples." _At least that anyone else knows about_, Momomi thought only to herself.

"Are you saying I did it?"

"I'm saying you could have if you had the desire and a way to do it. That said, neither of us are food poisoning experts. I wouldn't know the first thing about how to do it, Kaname-kun."

"I suppose so. You're probably right. It's just that I do know what I'm capable of, and you've always been right there with me arm in arm while doing it. It strikes me you wouldn't need me if you were motivated. And again, I know you've been planning something. You still are." Kaname's hand started gently massaging Momomi's breast as she finished the words.

"So, if I'm attractive to you it by-definition means I'm scheming something? I should be offended at that." Momomi's previous mild scowl softened then into sincerity. "Kaname, I wouldn't directly hurt the E'toile. I want to win you fair and square; harming her doesn't serve me."

"And indirectly?"

Momomi shrugged. "If I'm to be Spica President this next year, her interests and mine may not always coincide. I can't guarantee no one's feelings will get hurt. Then again, I'd like to think she's a big girl."

Kaname's tenseness seemed to drain out of her along with her energy, certainty, and intensity. "I suppose you're right."

For the first time since she had known Kaname, she felt the amazing girl's normally indomitable will, which had been wavering somewhat for weeks, fade away. Rather than thrill her like with Akane four days prior, the sudden vulnerability wrenched her stomach worse than had the poisoning. She turned her gaze back down to Kaname's chest rather than tempt herself with eye contact_. I want MY Kaname back, not another dependent puppy. I won't wait forever, though. Please Kaname, don't make me do it. I don't know how much longer I'll still be me if this keeps up._ "Kaname, you need to stop worrying about others and remind yourself of what's important to you." Momomi's expression was now deadly serious, her voice ice cold, something not lost on the older girl despite where Momomi was looking. "You know I don't share. I also won't be taken for granted. And I damned well won't put up with you moping much longer. Consider my slap a down payment. Man up, Kaname, or you'll find out what happens to people I really want to hurt."

Momomi maintained her embrace of Kaname, feeling adrift and grasping for an anchor. Despite the girl she was grasping being Kaname, her thoughts wandered toward a blue haired poet._ A remarkably well protected poet, but if I must, there are ways to deal with that. I will have my prince. I won't be left alone. I can't handle being alone..._

Kaname, on the other hand, stared thoughtfully at the ceiling, pondering, as Momomi had demanded, what was important to her. _I do love you, Momomi. I also fear for you since I can't protect you now...for once you're on a path I don't think I can walk with you. My precious honeybee, don't forget honeybees only get one sting...and in using it they die._


	36. Sisters: Painful Admissions: Part I

**Voices of the Present****  
><strong>**Sisters**

**Painful Admissions  
>Part I<strong>

Tuesday, December 5, 2006 5:00pm  
>(POV: Aoi Nagisa)<p>

"_Tamao-chan, tell me about your history with Shizuma-sama."_

The words she had spoken three days prior rang in Aoi Nagisa's head as she sat, looking down into her lap in the very spot she had been sitting when she had first spoken them to her best friend.

Suzumi Tamao was currently standing in the doorway of their shared bathroom, leaning against the doorjam and considering the unusually thoughtful and quiet redhead. "She's hurt you again already, hasn't she?" Tamao challenged, her eyes narrowing as she bit her lower lip, clearly considering her next steps.

Nagisa knew she had been pensive as the two had debriefed each other after their different experiences of the day- Tamao with Miator President Rokujō Miyuki dealing with the political fallout still echoing from the food poisoning events of Sunday night and Nagisa with Hanazono Shizuma and the new Étoile as they had spent the day since lunch visiting the local hospital where Tsukidate Chiyo, Byakudan Kagome, and Miator Secretary and Shizuma's childhood friend Kano Mizuho were still staying under medical care and the constant loving attendance of Le Rim student Hyūga Kizuna.

Tamao's response to her inquiry three days prior flashed back to Nagisa. The eerie prescience of her roommate didn't surprise Nagisa now that she knew the intimacy that had led the two dearest people in her life to become rivals in so many things, but most particularly in her.

"_Nagisa-chan, I will support you whatever you do. I don't think I will ever be able to stand around Shizuma-sama without watching my back. She's hurt me far too many times, often with total disregard for my feelings. But you're not me. I wasn't what she needed or vice versa. I think you two both are. Just realize she's fickle and needy, 'brittle' is Chikaru-sama's term, and she will hurt you. I want to believe she won't mean it, and that she'll be horrified later, but it will happen." Tamao then shook her head before adding, "But then again, I'm probably no better."_

"I don't know, Tamao-chan. As we spend more time together, I'm finding Shizuma-sama becomes clearer for me and yet I find myself more and more lost. Kaori-chan suggested that would happen…" Nagisa's voice faded off as she realized she had mentioned her surreal moment with the deceased girl aloud, something she tried to avoid doing even with the one person who knew enough about those events to not immediately label her as crazy.

Mention of her departed yet ever-serene and accepting classmate helped Tamao break her rising protective anger and she schooled herself to lower her hackles, pursing her lips as she walked over to sit beside her best friend. She put her hand on Nagisa's shoulder as she tried her best to be helpful. "If things weren't so crazy right now, I'd suggest some time with Chikaru-sama would be in order, but…" Tamao's brow furrowed as she sensed Nagisa's whole body tense then shudder at the mention of the Le Rim President's name. "Nagisa-chan, did something happen with Chikaru-sama? I mean more than the stress she's been under lately given the whole sickness thing?"

Nagisa knew it would not be helpful in the slightest to explain to Tamao her currently baseless suspicions. Perhaps even more than Nagisa, Tamao was a very dear friend of the exceedingly popular Holy Mother of Le Rim. Beyond that, Nagisa had just moments ago learned that Tamao had been tapped by Miyuki to be the next President of Miator, and as such would be working very closely with Minamoto Chikaru next year.

_I'm likely wrong, anyway_, Nagisa thought to herself_. Shizuma aside, I can't imagine Chikaru doing such a thing after all she's done to help me through the past eight months. I'm sure nothing's happened except concern and compassion between two women with a long history of respect for each other. Why am I sensing more to it?_

"I just don't want to trouble her, Tamao-chan," Nagisa assured the girl, trying her best to be convincing both to herself and her friend. "She has so much to worry about right now, what with her seeing after all the sick and her supporting Spica through such difficult times." Nagisa turned her head to look at Tamao and tried her best to smile confidently. "It's just been a long week for all of us. I think I'm just jumping at shadows. I think I'll spend some time in the greenhouse this evening. I'll fine by bedtime. You'll see."

Tamao looked at the redhead skeptically, but nodded. "You sure? I don't have to go to this thing with Spica if you'd rather have company tonight. You're more important."

Nagisa shook her head vigorously enough to get her hair flying. "Oh no, Tamao-chan. I think it's wonderful how you and Yaya-chan and the others at Spica are coming together. You're already building your alliances, Kaichou-sama." That last was said with a genuine proud grin and a humorous wink at her classmate.

Tamao chuckled, but smiled likewise. "Hey, I'm not president yet, Nagisa-chan. Something about my actually deciding to run and then a formality called an election."

"I have a hard time imagining you not running if Rokujō-san is asking you specifically," Nagisa responded, trying hard to soften her expression and ensure the next words weren't taken wrongly. "You don't exactly have a record of saying no to her when she asks you to run for things."

Tamao shook her head and maintained her smile, although it took on a certain wryness. "I suppose not. I just need to sort some things out, that's all."

"Just like me," Nagisa said, bringing the conversation full circle. "So much is happening we all just need a few moments to catch our breath. It'll all be fine once that happens."

Tamao nodded and removed her hand from Nagisa's shoulder so that she could fall back onto the bed and stretch luxuriously. She found the act immensely therapeutic and felt herself relaxing for the first time all day. "Fair enough, Nagisa-chan," the blue-haired girl said as she lifted herself up and off the bed. "I'll get going. If you do go outside the gate, just be sure to be back by curfew, okay?"

Nagisa nodded and smiled one last time as she hugged Tamao and watched her blue-haired peer bound out the door to join her friends. Once the door was closed and she was certain Tamao was gone, Nagisa allowed her shoulders to slump and the weight of her troubles returned with full force.

_Chikaru and Shizuma_. Nagisa pondered the two names. Images in her head came unbidden, some she had seen herself today at the hospital, and some that seemed to come from…somewhere else_. It makes no sense. Tamao herself had been saying this last week that Chikaru-sama and Tōmori Shion of Spica were reconciling. Apparently they are friends going way back along with Rokujō-sama. Why would Chikaru and Shizuma become lovers out of the blue?_

_Lovers_.

Nagisa had avoided voicing the word, even in her head. But there is was and it refused to go away. Nagisa knew that Shizuma was experienced. No less than her best friend Tamao had been Shizuma's lover, however short lived it was, three years ago. After that had been Kaori, of course, and whatever Rokujō-san shared with Shizuma which Nagisa now sensed with confidence was more similar to what Tamao and Nagisa themselves shared than anything else. Until today Nagisa had somehow known that Tamao was the only living person who had shared real passion with her silver-haired beloved…and now knowing all the circumstances surrounding that she held no resentment or concerns over that fact. Likewise she held no worries over the now historical liaison between Kaori and Shizuma. As far as Miyuki, Nagisa even now could feel only immense gratitude for the support the blue-haired Miator President always gave Shizuma…little different from what Tamao and she herself shared.

_So why am I worried now about Chikaru-sama? What a ridiculous thing for me to conjure up!_

_Still_…

Nagisa's self doubts returned again as the images in her head refused to fade. She could picture the lake under a full moon, and a very nubile Chikaru in her…or more accurately Shizuma's…arms.

_Gah_!

Nagisa hadn't felt the desire to open her memory box ever since she had reverently placed the precious burial ribbon that Kaori had miraculously left in Nagisa's care. At this moment, however, she felt drawn to the strip of cloth. She quickly retrieved the box and opened it to find the ribbon still quite safe. She took the white, green, red, and black object in her hands and fingered it, wishing more than anything that her friend, her sister-in-love, would somehow appear again and place everything in perspective. No such thing happened, but she did feel some level of peace come over her as she held the precious object.

_Miyuki_. Nagisa realized the Miator President really was the best person to speak with. Despite the closeness between Rokujo-san and Shizuma, Nagisa knew from Miyuki herself how close she had been to Kaori as well. As Nagisa examined the cloth in her hand, she felt a sudden confidence that Miyuki would understand.

_I hope you're somehow really with me, Kaori-chan, because I'm scared._

Despite that thought, Nagisa stood up resolutely and, after carefully placing the ribbon in a pocket of her uniform, made her way out the door and to Rokujō-san's room with the hope her senpai would be there.

**/*/**

"Rokujō-san." Nagisa, feeling unusual confidence reminiscent of her conversations with Shizuma at the coastal mansion after the election, got to her point quickly after the Miator President had offered her to take a seat at a low, Japanese-style table in the middle of her room. "Do you know where Shizuma-sama was on Sunday night when everyone started getting sick?"

Miyuki stiffened momentarily as she worked to prepare a small pot of tea for herself and her unexpected guest. When she continued her efforts as she responded to the surprise question, her movements were stilted.

"She wasn't with me if that's what you are asking," Miyuki offered in the hopes the honest if incomplete answer would end what looked to be a potentially uncomfortable direction for the new conversation. _Where did the timid and uncertain girl I knew before the election go off to? I've never known Nagisa to be so confident and direct before. I can't imagine this is Shizuma's doing given her ego. It reminds me of Kaori. Perhaps it's Tamao's influence…_

Nagisa's brow furrowed and she plowed on. "She wasn't here in the Hall when people started getting sick. Neither were you, Rokujo-san. Secretary Kano-san and Vice President Togi-san shared with me at the hospital today that she went looking for both of you before she collapsed and received no answer to her attempts at knocking on either of your doors. It was only later that Shizuma-sama and then you appeared."

Miyuki nodded at this, keeping her face turned away from her inquisitor, realizing she had no where left to escape other than to either lie or flatly refuse to answer_. I've already put her through so much when I dragged her into my scheme to pull Shizuma out of her funk. I've done all I can. Shizuma chose this path, and I refuse to dishonor myself or this girl by dodging anymore._

"As I said, I was not with Shizuma. I was, however, with Tōmori-kaichou of Spica. We scaled the walls and spent time together after the dinner cleanup was done." Miyuki then turned and looked directly into Nagisa's gaze.

"And Chikaru-sama?" Nagisa again pressed.

Miyuki shrugged. "She wasn't with us either. When Shion-chan and I left the dining hall, Shizuma and my cousin were still seated talking together. They were both here in the hall when Shion-chan and I returned."

Nagisa's eyes widened. "Your cousin?"

"Yes, Aoi-san. Chikaru-chan and I share the same grandparents on our mothers' side."

Nagisa nodded and then looked down looking guilty. "I'm then doubly sorry for the awkwardness of this conversation, Rokujō-san."

Miyuki sighed as she turned to pick up the now steeped kettle and bring it over to the table. She sat down and served her guest and herself, then taking a sip of tea before continuing. "You really have nothing to be sorry about. You didn't ask for any of this. Shizuma isn't an easy person to love. I know that more than anyone except now maybe you. Is that why you came here rather than ask Shizuma herself?"

Nagisa looked thoughtful as she took a sip of her own tea. "That is part of it. I think I'm also afraid of how I would respond if I asked her directly and she answered honestly."

"You're seeking answers, but do you really want them?" Miyuki looked into Nagisa's face as she asked the question.

Nagisa looked up, her expression uncertain but she nodded as she returned Miyuki's gaze.

"Nagisa-san," Miyuki began again, never dropping her eyes, "I haven't spoken with Shizuma about that night so I can shed no light on her actions from her perspective. I can share, however, that Chikaru-chan and Shizuma were together outside the walls at the same time Shion-chan and I were. I will add that whatever she might have felt that evening, I don't believe Chikaru-chan is feeling very good about her actions now."

Nagisa nodded, allowing her own gaze to drop as she examined her tea cup. Once again she wanted to just run away from this place forever because of Shizuma, but once again her love for that same beloved senpai drew her back in. Add to that the love and respect she still couldn't help but feel for Chikaru, the woman along with Tamao who had made it possible for her to survive the previous eight months. "In some ways that makes it harder, especially since I agree with you. I saw the two of them together at the hospital and I can only describe the interaction between them as 'heartbroken'. Chikaru-sama and I shared a gaze once and I've never seen so much regret and guilt in a glance before. Seeing that look in Chikaru-sama, who is usually so assured and confident, scared me more than just about anything else I have ever seen before."

Now it was Miyuki's turn to show intense fascination for the porcelain. "I've felt the same since Sunday night. Something happened between Shizuma and Chikaru-chan that night, something more than whatever physical intimacy they shared. I've always known Chikaru-chan's perceptiveness of other people isn't exactly normal…and I don't think I need to explain to you my suspicions regarding Shizuma and those eyes of hers…"

Nagisa didn't look up, but she nodded. "I think Shizuma-sama did something that hurt Chikaru-sama and she now feels intensely guilty over it," Nagisa confided her sense of the matter. As much as she wanted to be angry with and blame Chikaru, Nagisa somehow knew the one most hurt in all this was the normally confident and assured Shadow Empress, a girl who seemed so impossibly small when Nagisa had spent those few moments with her in the room while visiting Kagome.

"You feel it too?" Miyuki asked, clearly surprised as she looked back up the redhead. "I would have thought you'd be angry with Chikaru-chan."

Nagisa looked back up as well, then turned her gaze out the window to stare at the fading light outside. "I am angry with them, Rokujō-san. I'm angry with both of them more than words can say. I want to run out the gates and never come back. I want to throw a tantrum and destroy something. But none of that will help those two, and somehow I know they need those around them to be strong. You and I both made a promise to someone to stand by Shizuma-sama no matter what happened, no matter the cost to our own hearts." With those words Nagisa moved to remove the ribbon in her pocket and place it on the table before the two girls. She then looked up with a serious expression into Miyuki's widening eyes. "I owe both Kaori-chan and Chikaru-sama so much. I can't turn my back on them now as much as it would seemingly be easier."

"How?" Miyuki asked, her eyes darting between Nagisa's gaze and the impossible ribbon.

"A dream, Rokujō-san. It was the night Shizuma-sama and I came back from her mansion after the elections. I was in Tamao-chan's arms the whole time, but it was the most real dream I've ever had and I woke up wearing this. Tamao-chan shared with me the meaning behind it, and I keep it safely hidden away to avoid causing pain or bringing questions. Somehow, though, I knew you should see it. It was the same way I knew that you were the one person I could talk with about Sunday night. The one person who would understand…the one person who loves her like I do." Nagisa left open whether by 'her' she meant Shizuma or Kaori, and ultimately it didn't matter.

Miyuki's next reaction surprised them both. She giggled.

"Rokujō-san?" Nagisa asked uncertainly.

Miyuki quickly got herself under control and wiped her eyes of the tears that had been flowing recently, caused by so many emotions. "Forgive me, Nagisa-san. I was just thinking back to a conversation Shizuma and I had that same night you returned. I shared with Shizuma how I felt Kaori's spirit in you and she indicated how morbid that was. Little did I know how right I was. You really are the right one for Shizuma, Nagisa-san. You're a remarkable girl." With that, Miyuki reached across the table and squeezed Nagisa's forearm briefly.

Nagisa shook her head as if warding off the praise. "I'm nothing special, Rokujō-san. I'm just a doctor's kid. The only thing special about me is that I'm surrounded by remarkable people like Shizuma-sama, Chikaru-sama, Tamao-chan, and you."

"You sell yourself short, Nagisa-san. And it's Miyuki. Please, I'd be honored if you'd use my given name." The two girls shared a smile.

"Thank you, Miyuki-sama, for the tea and for your help sorting things out for me."

"I'm happy to do whatever I can for you, Nagisa-san. I love her too, and I truly want to see the two of you happy."

"And what of you, Miyuki-sama?" Nagisa wasn't sure why she found herself asking the sudden question, but once the words were spoken she couldn't take them back.

The turnabout caught Miyuki equally by surprise, especially given the acceleration her fate was undergoing as graduation loomed. "I'll be all right, Nagisa-san," Miyuki replied nervously and with clear uncertainty. "As you say, I have remarkable friends who will be there for me no matter what twists my life takes."

Nagisa could see the pain behind the blue-haired senpai's eyes belying the words, but Nagisa chose to respect the girl and not pursue the issue further.

**/*/**

"_You don't like ghosts? Well let me tell you I will come back and haunt you if you don't see through what you've started, sister in love!"_

Nagisa stood examining the undisturbed flowers in the space where she had fallen, or at least remembered having fallen, when she first beheld the impossible visage that was Sakuragi Kaori. When Nagisa had left Miyuki, who confided she had a meeting to head off to with Shion, Chikaru, and Shizuma, Nagisa had decided to make her way to the greenhouse despite the certainty that she wouldn't return before gate curfew. At the moment she didn't really care. Despite her time with Miyuki and her certainty she had to be strong for Shizuma, she still hurt knowing what had been essentially confirmed about Sunday night between her beloved and her most precious mentor.

_"However you sort things out, please be there for Shizuma," Kaori had said. "She's the center of my universe. I'm so very sorry I can't be there for her, and the only reason I'm able to let go now is knowing you'll be there for her. Please promise me you will."_

_"Kaori-chan," Nagisa had responded. "I promised her and I promise you. I'll always be by her side. That is where I belong."_

_"Sayonara, Nagisa-neechan. My sister in love."_

Nagisa reached out to brush the purple blooms of lavender that grew nearby. Kaori's favorite flower. She hadn't realized until now that the flowers likely had been placed there by Shizuma herself, near to the table where the silver-haired girl would sit pondering in the greenhouse. Not for the first time, nor likely the last, Nagisa wrestled with the inscrutable mystery that was her beloved's heart. She could fall to self-destructive depths in agony over the loss of her departed love, and yet later that day she could be entrancing girls all over campus, stealing kisses and heaven knew what else. Nagisa knew it was because Shizuma could only comprehend solace and comfort from physical touch. Both Miyuki and Kaori had indicated as much. Still, to naive Nagisa, such a concept was alien. She could acknowledge it, _maybe_ she could accept it, but she wasn't sure she could ever understand it.

_She's reaching out to others, to Miyuki-sama and now Chikaru-sama, because she isn't getting what she needs from me._ The realization hurt her deeply, but she knew it to be true. She just wasn't sure what she could do about it given the very act of Shizuma seeking comfort elsewhere just made Nagisa more unsure of herself, and less comfortable trying to be what her beloved clearly wanted...apparently needed.

Nagisa balled her hands as she shouted out, "Why does being by her side, loving her, have to be so hard, Kaori-chan!" Nagisa then dropped to her knees and curled up, hugging her arms to herself as tears trailed her cheeks. "I'm not strong enough for this," she admitted to the foliage more quietly.

"We never are," a voice sounded behind her and Nagisa jumped. _Kaori?_ Nagisa immediately thought, and just as quickly dismissed it given the voice, while female, was clearly considerably older…and familiar. The redhead relaxed her grip on herself and turned her head to see Sister Hamasaka standing beside the table in the center of the greenhouse, considering the student on her knees on the floor.

Nagisa struggled to get to her feet given her knees were somewhat asleep. In the end she ended up tripping on the hem of her Miator uniform and fell unceremoniously into the row of flowers much as had happened in her dream when first beholding Kaori. When the clattering had settled, Nagisa was surrounded by upturned flow pots and covered by the contents of at least two of them.

"I…I'm…I'm sorry, Hamasaka-sama!" Nagisa sputtered as she surveyed the mess about her. "You startled me!"

Nagisa was surprised to see a smile grace the older woman's lips. "Given your chosen life now, child, I am surprised you frighten so easily." The sister then shook her head and chuckled. "Stay right there, Aoi-san. I'll go retrieve things so we can clean both you and your mess up."

"Um, the cleaning supplies are…" Nagisa began, trying to be helpful.

"I know where things are, child," Hamasaka assured Nagisa despite being out of the redhead's sight. "I'm the one who organized this place when it was renovated after the war after all. Like many things, once set in place inertia takes over and little changes."

Nagisa was uncertain how to take the cryptic words, but she chose to be patient and instead carefully returned herself to a standing position and began the task of cleanup by picking up any unbroken pots and placing them on the table in a manner to prevent any more soil spillage. Nagisa had managed to rescue several flowers when Sister Hamasaka returned with a broom, a dust pan, and a large bucket ostensibly for whatever couldn't be saved.

The two women worked in silence as they returned the disturbed area to order. The few words spoken revolved around Nagisa insisting on doing most of the work, and Sister Hamasaka acquiesced. "I'm sorry to be so much trouble for you, Sister Hamasaka," Nagisa said when the two were done and a final inspection by the elder of the two resulted in a nod. "I assume you came here to retrieve me given I'm out past curfew?" Nagisa's shoulders drooped in anticipation of the chastisement sure to come now.

"Actually, no Aoi-san," Hamasaka replied as she reached into a pocket and held out an object to the student. "I came to bring you this."

Nagisa looked into Hamasaka's hand to find a key. "A key to the gate? But why?"

Hamasaka smiled. "So that you don't have to scale the walls when you decide it is time to return to the Hall."

"But!" Nagisa began again, then stopped realizing she really didn't know what to say.

Hamasaka's smile widened. "I'm not blind, Aoi-san. I know a lot more about what goes on around here than you children ever give me credit for. I was a student here after all, and have spent my life since graduation dedicated to all of you. You might be surprised at how little truly new ever happens. For example," Sister Hamasaka reached out to run her fingers along the ribbon in Nagisa's hair that the redhead herself had placed there when she arrived at the greenhouse, "you are not the only one to have ever been graced with a brief visit by a dearly departed one in this very place."

"How did you? Did Miyuki-san speak with you?" Although Nagisa hadn't told the Miator President not to speak of her dream with others, the young Miatoran still felt confidentiality had been implied between her and her president.

"No, Aoi-san. Rokujo-san didn't speak with me. Until this moment, I had no idea whom you had spoken to about this ribbon. I just recognise what the ribbon might mean and, unlike most others, I don't immediately dismiss the logical conclusion…that Sakuragi Kaori shared a moment with you and left you with a gift."

Nagisa was speechless and just nodded.

"I didn't come to talk about me, however," Hamasaka said by way of changing the subject. "I came to make sure you were safe, that you had a comfortable and dignified way back into the Hall, and to let you know that you are not the only one outside the gate who is hurting. There is one, much like you, who grieves the loss of the security she knew before tonight and who has sought elusive peace where before she had once found a measure of it. I would suggest the two of you might find some measure of peace in each other."

"Who?" Nagisa asked.

"If you go to the chapel, you'll understand. I leave the rest up to you."

With that, Sister Hamasaka closed Nagisa's hand around the key and turned to leave. At the base of the stairs she paused, however. "One last thing, be careful what you wish for regarding understanding your love. What is learned cannot be unlearnt, and you may find the truth a very heavy burden. Still, if you desire to understand Hanazono-san, you have only to look to your own guardian. Aoi Hiromi-sama can illuminate the answers for you if you really do wish to know."

_Aunt Hiromi? Sama?_ Nagisa wasn't sure what surprised her more, the unexpected name or the use of such a deep and clearly intended honorific for a simple doctor-in-training by such a high ranking official on Astraea Hill. With those perplexing words, the senior nun on Astraea Hill slipped out of the greenhouse.

**/*/**

_For some reason it looks more imposing in the moonlight._

Nagisa lowered her face from having looked up toward the top of the oldest surviving building on Astraea Hill, the Chapel. It was a building she knew well after eight months on campus.

_I know every square centimeter of the staircase. And here I am again on an errand from Sister Hamasaka._

Not knowing what to expect but admittedly curious what…or more to the matter who…she would find within, she gently opened the massive door, remembering as it creaked the same sound less than two weeks ago when Shizuma had barged into the election finale to spirit her away into the world she now found herself in.

_Well, so much for stealth._

As she entered the chapel and looked around, her eyes were drawn to the prayer candle alcove where the face of Natsume Remon was illuminated by a number of gently burning wicks. The younger green-haired girl had turned her bespectacled face to the noise and watched wordlessly as Nagisa entered and closed the door behind her. Once the door was secure, Nagisa slowly, with hands clasped reverently, made her way to her friend.

When Nagisa arrived at the alcove, Remon's eyes were still silently following her movement. The redhead could tell the young Le Rim student had been crying, but currently her primary emotion seemed to be uncertainty. Nagisa smiled in what she hoped would be reassurance before kneeling down beside Remon and reaching for a book of matches. Although Nagisa's attention was now on lighting a candle, she felt Remon's gaze still following her actions and it made her a little nervous.

_Who knew lighting a match could be so hard when you have an audience?_

It was true, though. Nagisa found herself running her finger and the end of the match along the raspy paper over-and-over again to no avail. As she ripped off her third match to continue her attempt, she felt a hand on her forearm. Nagisa looked over to see Remon smiling at her. The quieter of Chikaru's two Minions, as Tamao had taken to calling them recently, then moved her hand to take the latest match and the matchbook from Nagisa. Moving her hands slowly to make it clear she was demonstrating, Remon pinched the match between the cover flap and the raspy paper and pulled the match through it. The match burst into flame, at which point Remon quickly handed the burning object back to Nagisa, who moved to light her chosen candle quickly before the match burned up to her fingers.

When the mission was accomplished, Nagisa pulled the match to her lips reflexively and blew it out. She then bowed her head and prayed.

_Please God, help everyone be happy. Haven't we earned a 'happily ever after' through all this?_

God didn't deign to reply. Not that she had expected God to. Despite the events with Kaori having solidified her faith tremendously, she didn't expect that she, a simple daughter of an average family, would warrant getting her question answered. Still, she hoped God couldn't blame her for wondering.

When she was done with her prayer and her associated thoughts, Nagisa opened her eyes and glanced over to see Remon still considering her. "I didn't know prayer was a spectator sport," Nagisa arched her eyebrow and gently chided her kohai.

Remon had the dignity to blush at the reference and look down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Nagisa-san."

Nagisa placed a hand on Remon's shoulder even as she chuckled. "I guess I can't blame you. Prayer may not be worth watching in general, but I guess when I'm doing it, it's worthy of being televised. I've never gotten used to being the center of attention since I somehow caught Shizuma-sama's eye. Hikari-chan and I have both lamented the loss of our anonymity. We didn't want all this."

"What _do _you want, Nagisa-san?" Remon asked, her expression intent.

Nagisa was startled both by the question and the boldness of the questioner. Remon, like her girlfriend Kizuna, had always seemed so carefree...like their school…like their beloved senpai.

_What has happened to change her so much?_

_Then again, am I any different?_

"I just want everyone to be happy, Remon-chan," Nagisa admitted, her shoulder drooping as she sighed. "I don't understand why things have to fall apart…why we can't all be carefree like the students at Le Rim…like you and your senpai used to be."

Remon started as Nagisa added the caveat specific for Remon and her President. She then broke her gaze with Nagisa and turned to stare into one of the teardrops of flame before the two girls. "I want that too, Nagisa-san. I don't know either. So much is happening right now around me, so much I don't understand. I feel like I was standing, playing innocently in a gentle stream when a flood washed through and now I cannot maintain my footing and am threatening to be swept away. Even more, I'm struggling to hold onto Chikaru-oneesama who I always thought would be there to anchor me and instead I find myself having to be strong and to anchor her instead. It's terrifying, Nagisa-san. I remember back to some things Rokujo-sama and Chikaru-sama said the night of the election when Chiyo-chan brought us together in your room for a tea party despite both you and Tamao-san still being absent. How even though Shizuma-sama looks so strong on the outside, she needs you to keep her from falling apart...even though it hurts." Remon turned her tear-streaked gaze back to Nagisa and looked into her red eyes, red naturally as well as from her tears, as she finished. "For the first time I think I really understand what it must be like to be you."

Nagisa's eyes widened at the surprising insight of the girl before her, and to her surprise she could feel tears streaming unrestrained down her own cheeks. The unexpected camaraderie from someone who had before seemed so innocent, so like herself what seemed like years ago, pierced Nagisa's defenses and a dam broke. Unable to stop herself she burst into tears and collapsed crying against Remon's chest. She could feel the other girl draw her in and curl against her, the younger body shuddering in it's own time, clearly crying as well although to Nagisa her own anguish was impossible to differentiate from the other girl's.

Nagisa wasn't sure how long the catharsis continued, but when the two girls separated and settled their faces using a shared handkerchief supplied by Nagisa at least two of the oldest candles which had been burning brightly were now gone.

"I'm sorry, Remon-chan," Nagisa managed to croak with a voice that was raspy from tears which hadn't experienced a full release since Miyuki had shared the story of Shizuma's Étoile partner. "Here you share how you're overwhelmed with being the strong one and I fall apart on you. I'm not being fair."

Remon shook her head so vigorously in knocked her glasses askance, forced the girl to reach up and right them. "No Nagisa-san, please don't apologize. The falling apart was mutual, and you gave as good as you got I'm pretty sure." The look between them confirmed the veracity of the statement.

When Nagisa didn't respond verbally to that, Remon continued. "I'm learning a lot that I never wanted to know, Nagisa-san. Things I still don't understand, and most of it I can't talk about to anyone. With Kizuna-chan at the hospital since Monday morning, it's been just me with Chikaru-sama and I've never seen her hurting so much." Remon started fidgeting apparently as she considered what she was going to say next.

"If it helps, Remon-chan," Nagisa interjected gently, certain she knew what was causing Remon's reluctance to say what she obviously felt needed to be said, "I know that Shizuma-sama and Chikaru-sama were together Sunday night." Nagisa saw Remon's eyes widen at the unexpected acknowledgement.

"No wonder you felt the need to cry so much," Remon observed.

Nagisa just nodded.

"I'm sorry, Nagisa-san," Remon responded, tears forming again but not crying this time. "I'm so very sorry. I know Chikaru-oneesama is too. I also know something else is going on that resulted from it which I don't understand. I've seen the two of them together and I can only describe their looks as haunted. Chikaru-sama is heartsick over the event with Shizuma-sama even more than her worries about Kagome-chan…at least once it was clear Kagome-chan was no longer in any danger. I won't blame you for hating Chikaru-sama for her actions, but do you understand what is happening between them? When I look at Chikaru-sama she looks like a trapped animal. I can't stand letting this go on." Remon was increasingly frantic as she shared her fears with the Miator redhead.

Nagisa shook her head. "I really don't know, Remon-chan. All I can tell you is that I'm seeing the same thing and I am at just as much of a loss. As far as my own feelings, yes I'm hurting but more than anything I again just want everyone to be happy again. I'll gladly forgive Chikaru-sama if she asks me, but somehow I don't think right now it would help at all. There's more to it than that."

Remon slumped and nodded in agreement, her expression defeated.

"But Remon-chan," Nagisa added, reaching her hand out to grab the hand of the other girl, "even if we can't solve the problem for them we can still be there for them. I think that's what they need the most right now, why they are keeping us so close. Isn't this the first time you've been apart from Chikaru-sama outside of sleep since Monday morning? I know I can say much the same for Shizuma-sama and I. If you won't judge Shizuma-sama then I won't judge Chikaru-sama. We can both be there for both of them when they are ready for our help, and in the meantime we can each stand by our beloved senpai's side." Nagisa paused a moment before adding with a smirk, "even if in my case said beloved senpai is an idiot and will still be getting a piece of my mind when this all settles out."

Remon nodded at Nagisa's encouragement, and even managed to eke out a little smile which Nagisa found herself reciprocating. The two squeezed each other's hand and then let go before each of them rose and dusted themselves off.

"We're going to have to scale the walls to get back in, you know," Remon observed aloud. "Gate curfew was hours ago. We may even have to sneak past the sisters since it's probably hall curfew by now."

Nagisa found herself truly smiling at this and shook her head. "Ye of little faith," Nagisa quoted as she removed the brass key from her pocket.

"How?" Remon asked, astounded to see the unexpected object.

"The same way I knew to come here looking for a kindred spirit. Sister Hamasaka." With that, Nagisa shrugged to indicate he knew nothing more.

"That woman's perception is freaky," Remon noted.

"Any more than your President?" Nagisa posited.

"Or your homeroom teacher?" Remon returned, raising a finger to her mouth to chew thoughtfully on the tip as if remembering something disturbing, then she herself shrugged and she shook her head. "Or your girlfriend for that matter. This whole place is freaky sometimes," Remon concluded.

"You can say that again," Nagisa admitted with a wry chuckle as the two girls began their trek back to the dorms.

*****PGBR*****

Wednesday, December 6, 2006 1:00am

Watching Chikaru's meltdown had been understandably difficult for both the Le Rim President's closest friends, Shion and Miyuki. They had been at the forefront of comforting the distraught girl, a girl who seemed to spiral ever more out of control no matter what they had done. The Shadow Empress had clearly been laid low, and had eventually been led away by Keiko to make the trip to her room despite the risk that classmates randomly wandering the theoretically post-curfew, and therefore supposedly empty, halls might see her in her sorry state.

More difficult for the two other presidents to understand was just why Shizuma seemed to be so increasingly haunted over it. Shizuma had become pensive and tightlipped on the matter, and eventually Miyuki had excused her silver-haired friend and herself for the night to keep Shion from getting any more insistent in her concern. In the end, neither Shizuma nor Miyuki were particularly interested in spending the night alone and they had settled together again in Miyuki's bed; as usual Shizuma holding Miyuki to her more for comfort than anything else.

_Shizuma and Chikaru have been just as deep, if perhaps more subtle, rivals in their own way as Shion and I have been,_ Miyuki pondered as she snuggled back into her sleeping friend's embrace. _And they don't have the childhood history that binds Shi-chan and I together. It makes no sense that she'd be so heavily impacted by Chikaru having a cathartic moment after a stressful couple of days. And then on top of it Oosaki-san goes all cryptic telling me tonight to be supportive of Shizuma since this is perhaps as hard for her as it is for Chikaru. As Nagisa agreed, they both have something strange about them that I've never been able to fathom, but they just never seemed close before._

_There is the fact they were lovers Sunday night. That said, Chikaru was grudging when she confirmed later that they had indeed gone all the way. Her initial coyness was gone that later time. She wanted to share the first time when we first met in the Hall during the poisoning, but by Tuesday she seemed more stricken than happy about it._

_I must admit I'm shocked they did it. Not so much that Chikaru took the plunge although I would have thought she would have considered the impact it would have on Nagisa, but that Shizuma would do it. Despite her famous amorousness and what everyone else thinks, she's usually so reserved at the end-game. Almost like she's afraid she's going to break her partner._

Miyuki's reverie was broken by a gentle knock on her door, muted apparently to allow someone awake to hear it but not to disturb someone asleep.

_Who would be calling at this late hour?_ Miyuki thought annoyed. Late night knocks came with the territory of being Miator President. Occasionally a girl would have an issue, or roommates would fight, and someone would come calling for her help or adjudication. She usually didn't mind, but Miyuki wasn't exactly in a sociable mood after all she'd been through today.

_Alas, no rest for the wicked,_ she quoted in her mind as she carefully rose from her bed in a manner as to avoid waking Shizuma. Shizuma unconsciously started reaching for something to hold and Miyuki shifted her pillow into Shizuma's embrace in the hopes that it would suffice. It seemed to as Shizuma quickly settled down, but not before mumbling something which sounded a lot like 'I'm so sorry, Chikaru.'

_Just what happened between those two?_

The thought faded off as she grabbed her robe from the back of her desk chair and quickly donned it as she glided to the door to her room. Once she had cinched the robe's sash, she took the doorknob and pulled it open to find Oosaki-san standing there patiently, looking tired but otherwise little different from when she had excused herself and Chikaru back in the Le Rim lounge.

"Oosaki-san," Miyuki began, unsure exactly what to say in greeting for the odd circumstance. "What can I do for you?"

The redheaded teacher looked nervously around before speaking. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to speak with Shizuma-san."

"Um, she's asleep." Miyuki responded. "And speaking of friends comforting friends, who's with Chikaru-chan?"

"She's with Sister Hamasaka right now. She's asleep…finally…but she's having a rough time of it." Keiko looked decidedly worried about the girl.

"And what can Shizuma do that you or I can't?" Miyuki pressed, feeling suddenly frustrated at not knowing what was going on. "I'm her cousin and I've known her longer than anyone here including Shion-chan, and I know you share whatever it is with emotions she's always had. Shizuma has trouble remembering that other people even _have_ feelings, much less recognizing what they happen to be at any given moment."

Keiko's response to this was to smile wanly and chuckle. "That's actually a remarkably perceptive insight of your former roommate. It doesn't surprise me given you're closest to her of anyone here. It's a testament to your strength of will and your own talents that you've held your own with her all this time." Keiko's smile faded as she realized Miyuki didn't understand and intended to press the issue.

"Miyuki-san," Keiko continued with a sigh, "there are some things I just can't explain right now. I need you to trust me. I'll just ask you to really think about what it feels like when you're close to Shizuma-san, and then imagine someone with less fortitude in the same situation. Like your Vice President, Togi Hitomi-san? Shizuma-san's childhood best friend? Really think about it."

Miyuki was rather taken aback by the suggestion and the unexpected name, but the more she thought about it, the more she remembered back to events like the tennis match a few days prior, the more she kind of understood…and in fact had always suspected but rejected because the implications were just too unreal and disturbing. Still… "But Oosaki-sensei, Chikaru's one of the strongest people I know. Even assuming what you're suggesting is right, then Chikaru-chan should be just as fine as me….or Kaori, or Tamao-san, or Nagisa-san."

Keiko nodded, her face now sad. "You'd think that, wouldn't you? Unfortunately it's not always that straightforward." Keiko shrugged and sighed again. "Right now, I really need to talk to Shizuma-san, though. I can assure you my request is perfectly mundane and you're more than welcome to stay with us as I ask and even as we carry it out."

Miyuki nodded, realizing this was the best she was going to get right now, and not wanting to delay any further Keiko's care of her cousin. "Wait here a minute." Miyuki then turned to go get Shizuma, and ran right into the girl.

"Shizuma!" she yelped as the currently naked, silver-maned figure held Miyuki against herself to help steady her. "Um, how long have you been standing there?"

"Since shortly after you opened the door. I heard it all. Go ahead and let her in. I'm very curious to hear more about what she has to say."

"Um, do you want to put on something?" Miyuki said uncomfortably as she looked Shizuma up and down in the dim light coming from the hall through the slightly open door.

Shizuma smiled at that and shook her head. "You're such a prude, Miyuki. It's sweet, but unnecessary right now." Shizuma then slipped past Miyuki to peek past the door. "Please join us, Oosaki-san."

With that, Shizuma pulled back the door, keeping herself hidden from the hallway by the object, to allow the teacher entrance to the room before closing it behind the woman. By now, Miyuki had gotten her wits again and had moved to her desk to turn on a reading lamp to provide just a little illumination. It took a few moments, but Shizuma and Miyuki ended up sitting together on Miyuki's bed and Oosaki sat next to the bed on Miyuki's desk chair.

"So," Shizuma began again, "What can we do for Chikaru-chan?"

Miyuki watched as Shizuma and Keiko locked eyes and long moments passed as the two seemed to measure the other. _Not many people, even adults, can hold Shizuma's gaze that long without swooning_, Miyuki noted. _Especially not with Shizuma acting so unabashedly sensuous. What is going on between them?_

"We're not yet sure, Hanazono-san," the redheaded teacher eventually responded without ever breaking the gaze. "For now I was hoping we could have the use of your coastal house for a few days. We need someplace close and comfortable, but not here, for Chikaru to begin recovery. It was actually her idea. It's familiar to her from the leadership retreats you've held there the past few years."

Shizuma nodded thoughtfully. "That's all you need from me?"

"For now," Keiko answered vaguely. Miyuki was certain far more was passing between the two than was being verbalized. _They're playing a game of cat and mouse, Miyuki realized, but each of them are both cat and mouse. What does it mean for Chikaru?_

"How long?"

"Just a couple of days I think. We hope she'll be coming back here for the weekend."

"Who is 'we'?"

"I can't really say," Keiko prevaricated, looking guilty at having to be so vague. "Just people who care deeply for Chikaru who have experience with this kind of thing."

_What kind of thing_? Miyuki was left to wonder. _They both know, so they don't have to say. Shizuma did something to Chikaru, and she's feeling guilty about it. That much I know especially after my chat with Nagisa. Beyond that…_

Shizuma nodded, making a decision. "Of course, Oosaki-san. You can have the house as long as you need it. That said I get the feeling you would rather I not be there with you."

Keiko nodded. "You're correct," she said, then her expression softened and she leaned over to put her hand on Shizuma's knee. "I'm sorry, Shizuma-san. I can tell you really do want to help, but right now your presence wouldn't be helpful."

Shizuma looked down, breaking the eye contact between the two for the first time since they had both sat down, and Miyuki could see the unusual sight of her normally conceited friend tearing up over the plight of another. "Please tell her I'm sorry. I never meant for it to happen."

"She knows," Keiko gently reassured the girl, who lifted her emerald eyes to look again at Keiko. "And I know. Unfortunately, despite our feelings, it still happened and we have to deal with it. I have hope things may turn out differently than with Togi-san, but it may require a lot from both you and Chikaru, and at times I expect it will not be pleasant."

"I'll do whatever it takes, Oosaki-san. I never wanted this." Shizuma's determination was clear.

Keiko smiled, encouraged, and nodded. "That may make all the difference, Shizuma-san. In the meantime, right now I need the key to the house."

"Nagisa has it."

Keiko nodded, biting her lip to indicate her vexation at the unexpected hurdle.

"I'll go get it from her," Miyuki offered, surprising herself at her willingness to volunteer before she realized her own reasoning. _They need a moment to talk without me here. As curious as I am, it's selfish of me to hamper that._

Kieko brightened. "Would you?"

Miyuki nodded. "I'm going to tell her and Tamao-chan the truth, though, insofar as it being where Chikaru-chan will be resting. Those two are both very clever. Especially Tamao-chan. It's better to tell them at least part of the truth or they'll figure it all out and won't feel restrained by discretion." _Hint, hint._

Keiko smiled warmly at that observation of their shared protégé, and Miyuki found herself smiling back despite her frustration. Unlike with Momomi, Miyuki felt no trace of rivalry or threat with this woman. "Tamao-chan is something else, isn't she," Keiko eagerly agreed.

**/*/**

Silence ruled the room for several minutes after Miyuki left. The two remaining women just sat regarding each other. It was Keiko who first broke the silence.

"Hanazono-san, I don't want you to go to classes on Thursday."

This wasn't anything Shizuma had expected, and her eyes widened and she cocked her head questioningly.

Keiko fished out a key from her pants pocket. "Use this after breakfast to get into the Groundskeeper's House. You're free to consider it your own all day. It's only fair after all, given we're borrowing your place. Bring study material, but I've already excused you from all classes. It's best for you to be alone."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry Shizuma," Keiko responded, her guilt back in force. "I just can't say since I myself am not even sure what exactly will happen. We'll all know more by late tomorrow afternoon, but in the meantime you are best off being by yourself."

"You're going to try something to help Chikaru," Shizuma said as a statement, not a question. "Will I be at any risk?"

Keiko had nodded at the first, then started shaking her head vigorously. "No, at least nothing long term. What I've been told to tell you is when you feel something different happen along your link to Chikaru to wall it off. I was also told you need to focus on not allowing anything to feed back onto any others you have bound to you. You'll likely be feeling what she feels, and if you're not careful so will the others…and they won't know what's happening or have your ability to reason over it."

"There are no others except Hitomi," Shizuma assured with grim certainty, looking away. "I swore there never would be others," she continued, biting her lip before turning her gaze back to the teacher. "And when this all is over Chikaru should be independent again?" Shizuma said, hope clear in her eyes and voice. Keiko felt moved by how clearly the girl really did want the effort to be successful.

"We don't know. It may be she simply has a greater degree of freedom. You'll honestly be the first to know, Shizuma."

Shizuma nodded, thinking it through. It was then that she realized a problem. "Oosaki-san, I have something I have to do that afternoon and evening. I'd rather not move it or else some people we both care about could get hurt."

"Who with?"

"Tamao-san and Miyuki…and hopefully Nagisa."

Keiko nodded. "It probably won't surprise you when I say that you should be fine with those three. No one else, though. You can't hurt those ones except physically or through their own feelings no matter how emotional you are, and Miyuki and Tamao should be able to restrain you if you need it. It's just a matter of your embarrassment. As long as you minimize the time you spend around anyone else, it's really up to you. Just absolutely avoid Togi-san, okay?"

Shizuma nodded at this last, but bit her lip again over the rest, looking frustrated.

"If it's any help, I'm pretty sure things will be done by four o'clock. No promises, though. Hopefully that helps."

"It does," Shizuma admitted.

"I'm really sorry I can't say more, Shizuma. I know this is frustrating. Unfortunately, if you're more prepared then we might lose this chance. Despite your conscious desire, you know it isn't that easy. Have you ever tried releasing Togi-san?"

Shizuma nodded, looking no less frustrated at the new thought and the painful memories it involved of the coma and hospitalization of her friend.

"So you know what I mean. We're trying something that's never been done before to my knowledge at least. We have to find a way to separate you two and still keep Chikaru whole."

* * *

><p><strong>***Author's Note***<strong>

I have been building up for months to the events of this and the next five chapters, but it appears from my beta readers that I still didn't prepare people for true empathy being a reality in this story. I hope it doesn't turn anyone off. As I watch SP!, Chikaru's empathy screams at me. Likewise, Shizuma's thing with her eyes. I decided it would be fun to play with it a bit. Rest assured, it will NOT replace the politics that has been part-and-parcel of my story. I see it as a spice, although it will be a big part of the next few months of chapters. I can assure everyone that the two flavors of empathy that are being defined, and the occasional tendency of the recently departed to make one last appearance, will be the extent of the supernatural in my SP! universe. And there will be plenty of story to tell, especially with the younger girls and the Étoile, that don't touch on empathy at all.


	37. Sisters: Painful Admissions: Part II

**Voices of the Present****  
><strong>**Sisters**

**Painful Admissions****  
><strong>**Part II**

Thursday, Dec 7, 2006 4:30pm  
>(POV: Suzumi Tamao)<p>

"So are you going to be in Honolulu over Christmas?"

Tamao allowed herself a scowl as the tempo of her reading was broken by Shizuma striding into the empty Strawberry Hall meeting room unexpectedly, closing the door behind her far too loudly for the single current resident's liking. Until she had been shooed out of the school along with all the other students by an insistent Sister Carina ninety minutes ago, the young poet had been enjoying quietly reading a book in the Literary Club room of Miator, her usual haunt the past few days once the food poisoning incident had been mostly resolved and Nagisa had become increasingly pensive, as well as more insistent to Tamao that she be left to deal with her issues on her own this time. She wasn't thrilled about the prospect of being evicted yet again, this time by the source of so many recent headaches in her life.

Truth be told, Tamao hadn't seen much of her best friend even before that given the "riding into the sunset" incident exactly a week prior and the now famous tennis match only five days ago had made being alone with her roommate more complicated. Even at night they often found themselves in the company of others as both Remon and Chiyo each had slept with Nagisa on at least one night since the previous weekend. Tamao herself hadn't slept snuggled with Nagisa in well over a week and the direct cause of that was now invading her space.

The two nascent rivals were currently alone, and the silver-maned senpai's stance as she stood menacingly before her blue-haired kohai had put Tamao immediately on her guard for an unpleasant surprise. She wasn't disappointed.

_I know from Nagisa that Shizuma wasn't at school today. She apparently left after breakfast to do something all day. It was something scheduled in advance so it couldn't have been a surprise, but she's clearly out of sorts. Her appearance is as immaculate as ever, but I know her more than well enough to tell she's been through the wringer today. I wonder what happened and why is she here taking it out on me? And anyway, what is this she's babbling about?_

"Why, pray tell, would I be in Hawaii over Christmas?" Tamao said with a raised eyebrow as she looked up from her book, not exactly at Shizuma but in her direction. "Truth be told, I hate flying. I've actually been invited by a friend to spend the holiday break in Tokyo with her while she visits her family."

_Keiko-sensei will finally get to see her daughter-in-all-but-name and on Sunday she invited me along over the break to meet little Chie at the same time she does. Not only would I not miss that event for the world, I'm also relieved she seems to have forgiven, if perhaps not forgotten, my temerity last week in volunteering up her house without asking first. Then again, she's been gone the past two days as well, apparently dealing with whatever has Miyuki worried over Chikaru. I wish I knew more about what was going on there. Keiko never mentioned her being so close to the Le Rim president, nor did Chikaru ever mention Keiko…and I know both better than most. Could things get any weirder around here?_

"So you have no knowledge of the pre-nuptial negotiation meeting?" Shizuma continued, her pose no less intimidating for Tamao's denial.

_Oh, this has to do with Miyuki. Here we go again. I thought we'd buried this on Saturday._ "Actually no," Tamao responded with a slow shaking of her head. "I told you last week, I'm not currently integrated in the family politics. They don't tell me anything, and honestly I don't ask. I do my best to stay out of Yutaka-kun's and my sister Kamiko's way for fear they'll either see me as a threat or try to strong-arm me into being an ally. I'm neither queen nor pawn, rather I choose not to play."

Tamao closed her book at this point and folded her hands over it, choosing to give Shizuma her full attention and looking her in the eye in the way that had always so infuriated her senpai during their sordid past as a way to emphasize her next point. "As I've repeatedly assured you, unless you force me over Nagisa-chan I have no interest in the intrigue. At least not intrigue beyond Astraea Hill given I seem to have little choice now in the matter here. It's a lot more fun writing or reading it than living it, believe it or not. So anyway, what is this about Honolulu? Is it what I think it is?"

Shizuma maintained the eye contact a few moments after Tamao was done speaking before scowling and sitting down in the chair next to the younger girl, her eyes now looking out the window at the waning daylight. Tamao's attention tracked her movement.

"Miyuki shared with me on Saturday night that she's been 'requested' to attend a wedding planning meeting in Honolulu during the two weeks we are dismissed from Miator. Her father will be attending to officially represent her, but she knows his priorities are entirely the family and not her. He's the one who agreed to this ridiculous farce in the first place seventeen years ago."

"He sounds really helpful," Tamao concurred with sarcasm.

"Exactly," Shizuma agreed, her dislike of the man evident. "She doesn't trust him either, or even like him. They've seen each other only once or twice since she came to Miator. She refused to leave so he had to come here during breaks when the sisters would let him in. She asked me to come with her this time as her personal representative since she wouldn't have home advantage, as it were, at a meeting arranged by others in a foreign country no less. I agreed of course, but I wanted to find out if you were going to be there or had any knowledge of it." Shizuma's gaze shifted back to her blue-haired kohai as she finished speaking.

"No knowledge and honestly no interest," Tamao stated flatly. "I assure you I would have shared had I known. Truth be told, I wouldn't be welcome at all on the Mizuchi Family end, and I'd likely just make things worse for her if I was sitting on Miyuki-sama's side. At most, I'd provide moral support, but at the near certain risk of inflaming my brother and likely my sister, not to mention Father."

"How do you know who will be there?" Shizuma pressed.

"Experience," Tamao shrugged. "I suppose the one thing I can provide is my knowledge of the insane Mizuchi Family dynamics. As long as you don't ask me to reveal trade secrets or knowledge which could harm the family's business interests, which I will not do, I'm happy to tell you anything. Except perhaps for my brother, there's little love lost between me and the relatives I expect to be involved."

Shizuma nodded and looked ready to absorb whatever Tamao chose to share.

Tamao proceeded to describe a highly edited and abbreviated summary of her childhood. How her brother was a clone of their father, fully groomed to take over Ryūjin Holdings. How her next youngest sister had tasted power and wanted more of it. Lots more. How Tamao was trying, with varying degrees of success, to protect her younger twin sisters, Kurumi and Manami, and was vying to get them admitted to Le Rim when the time came in the hopes of directing them away from the insanity of power and potentially the danger, real or figurative, that would come if Kamiko perceived them as rivals.

"Kamiko-chan will work tirelessly to find advantage," Tamao shared to finish, "hence why I can't imagine she won't be there. I'm confident she'll come on sweetly to Miyuki-sama and try to seem a sympathetic ally. Don't buy it. She's turning into a psycho-bitch, far worse than you, and will backstab someone the moment it would be useful."

Shizuma looked indignant at the reference to her, but apparently decided she didn't have much of a basis to argue, so she appeared willing to let it slide. "And your brother?"

"Oh Yutaka-kun? He's easy to understand. As I said, he's got all the cards and he knows it. He's a top graduate of the _University of Tokyo_ and then got a Master's Degree with honors at the _Harvard School of Business_ in Boston in America. He's been apprenticing directly with Father for a year now. Once he seals things with the marriage to Rokujo Miyuki, I can't see Kamiko-chan ever taking him down unless he gets very sloppy. I don't think Father will take kindly to any overt moves against him, hence why Kamiko-chan seems to have already figured she has to focus on the subtle arts. She takes to it naturally, though. I think you can thank her for my ability to stand up to you so confidently- I have the misfortune to be her oneesan. Be on your guard, she'll eat even you for lunch if you're not on top of your game."

Tamao paused for a moment, as if she had realized something; Shizuma waited to hear what she hoped to be a helpful revelation. "Dammit, Shizuma! You have me thinking like a Mizuchi again. I don't want to turn out that way!" By now Tamao had gotten up and started pacing in agitation, her long forgotten book left on her chair. "You can have the intrigue. You're all insane, you know, every last one of you! I just want to be left to my arts and my friends." She glared down at the silver haired girl.

"That's fine, Tamao-chan," Shizuma said, now actually trying to be soothing insomuch as she'd ever been able to calm this particularly vexing kohai, "but this is for Miyuki, not for me. Whatever you think about me, I'm sure you understand the stakes for my friend."

Tamao took a deep breath and did try to calm down. "She's my friend, too, Shizuma-sama. I also recognize she's chosen the honorable route. Are you trying to fight a battle she doesn't want fought? Remember you want me to respect Nagisa-chan's decision. Are you being a hypocrite to not respect Miyuki-sama's?"

Shizuma sat up straight and looked indignant. "Are you comparing me to your brother?"

Tamao shook her head emphatically. "Absolutely not, Shizuma-sama, although in many ways I will maintain you two are cut from the same cloth. I find the prearranged marriage to be personally disgusting and ridiculously outdated, and I know as well as you that Miyuki-san is miserable over it. Nagisa-chan, on the other hand, is making her own choice and is happier than most anyone I've met." Tamao's expression then became more determined and she focused her eyes again on her senpai. "At least she was until the past few days and for now I'm chalking that up to the food poisoning incident and concern over Chikaru-sama, Chiyo-chan and Kagome-chan. Unless you have something to confess to me, Shizuma-sama?" Now it was Tamao's turn to wear a challenging expression.

Shizuma looked startled a moment at the unexpected inquiry, then shook her head although she avoided eye contact with her kohai.

_She IS hiding something_, Tamao thought in confirmation to her suspicions since two night prior when she had challenged Nagisa on the same topic and been left with the same lingering doubts. _The Shizuma I know would have been indignant at me for suggesting any such thing. Still, Nagisa's made her feelings clear and I have to trust her. If you hurt her, Shizuma..._

Despite her troubled thoughts, Tamao nodded and continued her previous point aloud. "All I was suggesting was that you consider whether you are motivated by your own guilt that you don't face the same fate as your best friend, or whether you are truly motivated for love of Miyuki-sama."

Shizuma sighed, slumping back into the chair and looking thoughtful.

Tamao went on. "Also, don't entirely discard the possibility that Yutaka-kun might actually work to earn Miyuki-sama's love even if the marriage starts out forced. He didn't come up with this idea, either, remember. He was eight years old at the time. I have never really been close to him, but he's always treated me very nicely. I really do think he has a good heart, perhaps as good as anyone growing up playing the game." Tamao's look at Shizuma was intended to make clear that this comparison wasn't one she would retract.

Shizuma chose not to take offense this time. That said, she had another concern to toss out. "Tamao-chan, Miyuki likes girls."

Tamao had a ready and emphatic response for that one. "Miyuki-sama likes YOU, Shizuma-sama, along I think with everyone else in Japan who isn't me. I think you could make Mother Teresa into a lesbian. Miyuki-sama's been closer to you since anyone except Kaori-san and now Nagisa-chan since she was 12 years old. She's also lived on campus continuously for over 5 years other than occasionally going off with you to your coastal home. How many men has she seen in that time? Can anyone be sure exactly where her interests lie when she's no longer being vamped by your presence?"

Shizuma opened her mouth to respond, but then realized it wasn't her place to share what she knew of Miyuki's childhood or the amorous liaison between the Presidents of Miator and Spica a few days prior, especially since it might beg the question regarding her own whereabouts that night. Shizuma chose to allow Tamao the point.

"Shizuma-sama, I am really impressed by your concern for your friend. On a completely separate topic, it makes me just a little more comfortable not fighting you for Nagisa-chan. Despite what's happened between us, I know you have a good heart and are willing to turn the world upside down when your friend is in pain. You're prepared to walk into Hell, or at least Hawaii, for her. This is all to your credit. Still, please consider Miyuki-sama's feelings, and what is really best for her long term, before you go all thermonuclear, 'kay?"

Shizuma seemed to mull Tamao's words seriously. "You've given me a lot to think about, Tamao-chan. I appreciate both the family intelligence as well as the personal advice. I will take both to heart, I assure you."

"That's all I could ask. Anything else?"

"I asked Nagisa to join me for the holiday in Hawaii."

Tamao couldn't prevent her sharp intake of breath. She looked at Shizuma as if the older girl had just stuck a knife in her gut under a flag of truce. _I'm not supposed to care anymore, but the idea of the two of them alone together somewhere like that still hurts. I won't be able to protect Nagisa if Shizuma regresses for one thing, and if not more likely they'll come back so close there won't be any room for me anymore._

"I'm happy for her. She's pretty in a swim suit, you know." Tamao stopped trying to hide her hurt from Shizuma knowing the effort would be futile anyway given their familiarity. Instead she simply turned away.

Shizuma had watched Tamao closely through all her reactions to the news. "I don't doubt it. You should also know that she declined."

"She what!" Tamao exclaimed, spinning back to face her erstwhile rival. Her very real concerns, and whatever small satisfaction she felt at the idea of Nagisa rejecting Shizuma's offer, were eclipsed by her dismay at her friend denying herself what likely would be a remarkable opportunity. _Nagisa, what the heck are you thinking! Is this because of me? _"I'll talk with her. That's silly for her not to go."

Shizuma was a little taken aback by Tamao's rapid and seemingly profound change in attitude when told of Nagisa's rejection, although she felt pleased at the surprising offer to mediate. Still, Shizuma had one more piece to the puzzle. "While that's remarkably sweet of you, I'd rather you not. Do you know where her parents are?"

"Afghanistan," answered immediately, thinking back to her time with Nagisa's young aunt a few weeks prior when she had gained the knowledge. _I'm not supposed to know, but I'm not going to let Shizuma of all people know that._

"She says she doesn't want to worry them by asking to travel internationally," Shizuma said with a shrug. "Her parents can't come home for the holiday, but she's been planning to spend it with an aunt of hers. She says it would relieve her parents' hearts to know she's safe with her family for Christmas."

"Are you sure, Shizuma-sama?" pressed the clearly conflicted poet. "About me talking to her, I mean. Even knowing it isn't because of me that she's declining, I think it's silly for her not to take this opportunity. She's never traveled internationally, at least that she remembers, I don't think."

"I appreciate the offer, but no," Shizuma declined with a shake of her head for emphasis. "Think about it, Tamao-chan. It seems neither of us have ever been close to our families. We've both grown up where power and money substitutes for love. We'll never know what it's like to care, or be cared for by, our parents like that. I don't have the heart to fight it."

This time it was Tamao who was momentarily struck speechless by something Shizuma had said. "I hadn't thought about it like that. Did you really come up with that yourself?"

Shizuma smiled smugly. "Yes, actually I did."

Tamao had to smile despite herself. "Damn you. I hate giving you credit when it comes to our dear redhead," Tamao admitted surprisingly good-naturedly to her rival. "A lot of people have been changing for the better of late despite all the chaos, and I guess you're no exception."

"Hopefully it won't be the exception that proves the rule, but thank you," Shizuma responded in kind, although she seemed to be troubled by the thought as well for some reason. She chose not to elaborate, however, as she continued on with business. "Anyway, with that out of the way, if you don't mind a brisk timeline, I would offer for you to join Miyuki and I for tea tonight, to lay everything out to her."

Tamao's fingers tightened around the fabric of her uniform skirt as she felt her stomach drop through the floor under her. _I'm not ready to face this._ "Um, is so soon really necessary? It's true I asked for your help, but I can't help but question your motives."

"Smart girl. As stubborn as ever, I see." Shizuma smirked slightly at the reference to the past between the two. "In this case, however, my motives are innocent. I believe Miyuki will make the connection between you and her intended very soon, whether you share it or not. She's received today a significant amount of background material in anticipation of the holiday meeting, and I have to believe there's a solid chance you may be included in it. I'm meeting with her this evening to start reviewing it together."

"You might be surprised," Tamao replied, still hoping to avoid the issue. "I'm a serious dark horse if I were to decide to be a player, but I've made it pretty clear I'm not interested." She sighed as the weight of Shizuma's questioning gaze bore into her. "Still, you're right that the chance is there. I appreciate your consideration when it really wasn't required."

"Now that I know your feelings on the matter, I have nothing to gain with Nagisa by poisoning the relationship between you and Miyuki. If anything, you may be Miyuki's lifeline after her marriage as I have been for her in later childhood. Even if you can't save her from herself and this ridiculous farce, you can be her friend as her sister-in-law. My gratitude for that would have no bounds."

"No bounds, you say?" Tamao let show an evil grin, trying desperately to lighten her darkening mood…counter her growing anxieties and the associated gnawing of her stomach.

Shizuma first looked cautious, then decided Tamao's intent if not her mood was humorous and did something she had never done before in at least six years. She stuck her tongue out at the blue-haired girl. Tamao's expression turned shocked for a moment, then she burst out into giggles despite herself, followed quickly by Shizuma.

"How did you manage to change your spots so much in a week?" Tamao finally got out, shaking her head and still displaying a very welcome heartfelt grin. "Keep acting like this and I may start to regret the past and feel jealous of my roommate. With enemies like you, I may never need friends again."

"The game needn't always be so life or death," Shizuma responded when she had gotten her own laughter under control.

"We're not exactly playing, Shizuma-sama, and you know it. Still, I'll enjoy this while it lasts, and for tonight I will trust you at my back." Tamao met Shizuma's gaze again as her expression became very serious again, conveying the younger girl's reticence over the whole situation. "I'll be there tonight at Miyuki-sama's room. What time?"

"I'd say right after dinner. She's been wanting to talk with you about other things, so don't be surprised at any turn of events."

"What kind of things?" Tamao's wariness returned.

"Nothing bad, but it isn't my place to tell."

"Ever one to enjoy your cards before you play them, eh Shizuma-sama? Okay, fair enough."

"By the way, bring Nagisa."

The unexpected request raised alarms in Tamao, but she chose to try maintaining the levity in the hopes she was misreading Shizuma's intent. "Why, Shizuma-sama? So you can drape yourself over her around me some more? That girl's already drenched in your scent, you know. If you add any more, she'll drown. As it is, I can hardly breathe around her anymore."

"And this is a problem because…"

Tamao scowled at Shizuma, trying to look good-natured despite her anxieties shooting up again. _Thank you, Shizuma, for the reminder not to let my guard down around you. I wonder what you're up to? I'm begging you, please don't hurt me again. With Le Rim and Spica both MIA and Keiko-senpai gone and with you monopolizing Nagisa now, I don't know who would be there to put me back together again if you betray me with Miyuki._

*****PBBR*****

Thursday, Dec 7, 2006 8:30pm  
>(POV: Hanazono Shizuma)<p>

"I didn't expect there to be so much," Miyuki admitted with a sigh as she considered the papers spread before her and her best friend as they both sat on the floor processing through it all. "I've been actively avoiding learning much about the Mizuchi Family because I didn't want to start facing the reality of what was coming. I guess I can't put it off anymore, especially not when they make it so easy for me."

Shizuma had already seen enough to know that Tamao's "cover", as it were, would be quickly blown as they worked through the material. She had beheld a description of Miyuki's betrothed's immediate family…with photographs. Shizuma had deftly arranged to bury those pages for the time being. "What DO you know about them?" Shizuma asked, allowing exasperation to show, although Miyuki would doubtless interpret it as being related to the girl's uncharacteristic docile acceptance of her fate, which was what Shizuma intended for her to do.

"Not much, really. My betrothed is Mizuchi Yutaka. As I suspected, the Mizuchi Family is new money. A lot of new money. Enough to dwarf even what you're inheriting. He has some sisters, but no brothers. I met him and his father once right after my parents told me about the betrothal, and right before I met you. That's pretty much it."

Shizuma had to shake her head at the extent Miyuki had placed her head in the sand. It was so unlike her; this was as far as humanly possible from the steel trap for details and advantage that was the Miator President under any other circumstance.

"Shizuma, please stop judging me," Miyuki chided as she glared at her friend. "And for God's sake, don't pity me. I don't care how bad a day you've had, if you keep this up I'll go by myself. I'd rather watch my own back than feel someone's pity staring at me from back there. You know how strongly I feel about this. I destroyed a friendship once over it, and I will again if you force it."

"I'm sorry, Miyuki," Shizuma responded with genuine contriteness. "I am being unfair." _Maybe Tamao is right; maybe I'm substituting my own values for Miyuki's in this matter._

Almost like magic, Shizuma heard a rather timid knock on the door. _Speak of the devil._

Miyuki looked surprised, and rather annoyed at the interruption during such a painful moment. She got up and balled her fists in an apparent attempt to transfer her tension from her face to her hands. It seemed to work as the blue-haired girl managed to school her face into some semblance of pleasantness. Knowing what was coming, Shizuma got up as well and discreetly followed Miyuki, who much like two nights prior didn't seem to notice her shadow.

"Tamao-chan? And Nagisa-san?" Shizuma heard Miyuki say in surprise as she opened the door enough the acknowledge them, but not enough to allow them to see the state of her room. "Um, now is not a very good time…" She began.

"Actually, Miyuki, I invited them," Shizuma inserted from behind her friend.

Miyuki was clearly startled. And quickly after that angry…no furious. Enough so that she slammed the door in Tamao's face and spun to face Shizuma. "You what!"

"Miyuki, calm down," Shizuma said firmly in a mundane attempt to sooth the suddenly outraged girl given she never seemed to be able to do so in the more direct route when Miyuki was in one of these moods. The two-word exclamation from Miyuki had been loud enough that it could have been heard down the hall and in adjacent rooms.

"You want me to what, Shizuma?" Miyuki demanded no less forcefully, although admittedly at significantly less volume. "What did you tell them? What business do they possibly have in all this? Have you told Shion-chan too?"

"Tamao-chan, at least, has more business in this than you are imagining, Miyuki," Shiuzma continued calmly, tyring to be soothing with her tone. "Nagisa is caught up with both Tamao-chan and I regardless of what I might want, as you well know. As far as Shion-chan, of course not. You made that quite clear when you first shared all this with me, and she now has her own problems after Chikaru-chan's unfortunate meltdown and this whole unknown with Spica. In any case, you know she and her whole leadership team as well as the Etoile are mysteriously missing right now anyway so it's not like she's been available." Shizuma looked imploringly into Miyuki's eyes. "More than any time before in our lives, I ask you to trust me. There is a connection here, and you will benefit greatly from Tamao-chan's involvement."

Miyuki sharpened her look at Shizuma. "This isn't some attempt at trying to match-make Tamao-chan and I, is it? If so, then get the Hell out of my room this minute. You are _way_ off the mark. I can assure you this is NOT the way to go about it. Whatever my feelings may be for the girl, they're irrelevant because I've made my choice."

Shizuma filed this semi-admission of interest aside because it confirmed some suspicions she'd already harbored, but aloud said, "No Miyuki. Tamao-chan is directly involved in this. Please, I beg you on our friendship to hear us out."

Miyuki continued to look into Shizuma's face long enough that the former E'toile feared Tamao's confidence had likely broken and she had fled the situation. _I couldn't blame her if she has,_ Shizuma thought in her frustration.

"This had best make sense by the time all is done, because the stakes you describe are at risk here."

Shizuma was taken aback at the intensity of Miyuki's statement…especially given her history of turning her back on friends over just this matter. Clearly the situation was hitting Miyuki harder than even Shizuma had predicted, so much so that this was graver to the blue-haired girl than even Shizuma's foolish, poorly-timed and ill-intended kiss the month prior.

_God in Heaven, Tamao is right that I've changed so much in so short a time. Thank you, Nagisa._

"I believe it will make perfect sense to you. With all my heart, I believe it will be worth your trust in me."

Miyuki nodded dubiously, took a deep breath, and opened the door widely this time. Tamao and Nagisa were still there, faces downcast, Tamao apparently shaking although only Shizuma's experience with the girl allowed her to note it. "Please come in," Miyuki offered gruffly. "I apologize for my rudeness." The words were hollow though, and Tamao clearly wilted as she passed by Miyuki. Shizuma noted Tamao was carrying the notebook of information about Tamao and her family that had been compiled at Shizuma's request by the Hanazono estate.

"I do not know why I'm here, Rokujō-sama," Nagisa began, going back to using the old honorific given the circumstances rather than her president's given name as she had been told she could do. She didn't move from the hallway. "Tamao-chan said I was needed here, but now I'm uncertain."

"I asked her to ask you to come, Nagisa," Shizuma said reassuringly as she weaved past Miyuki to stand out with Nagisa. "You need to hear this conversation as well."

Nagisa's doubts were evident as Shizuma reached for her hand and drew her into the room past Miyuki's glare. Shizuma drew Nagisa to Miyuki's bed and sat her down, then sat down next to the redhead. Tamao was standing near the papers, starting at them with a sick expression.

"So, Shizuma…Tamao-chan," Miyuki began again as she closed the door and turned to look at each in turn. "Would you mind telling Nagisa-san and I what the **Hell** this is all about?"

*****PGBR*****

Thursday, Dec 7, 2006 8:40pm

Nagisa was in shock, sitting beside Shizuma on the bed, limply holding her beloved's hand. Tamao was on the floor, alone, sitting on her folded legs and staring with a blank expression unwaveringly at the papers on the floor. The story Tamao had told of her family was completely unexpected and alien to the simple girl. Nagisa's brain wanted to reject it, but clearly Tamao was sincere. During the narrative, Nagisa had occasionally looked to Shizuma to see her nodding, realizing that this was not at all news to her senpai.

Later, Tamao described the events at the Groundskeeper's Cottage when Shizuma had confronted her over it all, including the heated words between the two rivals, and Nagisa marveled that the two of them had lived with this secretly for over a week despite the morning banter and even the events earlier that week on the tennis court. By the end of the story, Tamao was in subdued tears and Miyuki was standing at her window, staring distantly at the nearing gibbous moon peeking occasionally through the broken clouds. _Broken like her heart, I have to believe_, Nagisa thought, once again unsure what, if anything, she could to do help.

Shizuma squeezed Nagisa's hand before letting go and rising from the edge of the bed. She walked over to wordlessly give a reassuring squeeze on Tamao's shoulder before reaching down to retrieve the notebook from Tamao's limp fingers. The girl made no attempt to protest. In fact she reacted not at all, clearly lost in her own feelings of guilt…guilt exacerbated no doubt by Miyuki's clearly hurting response to the knowledge her favored kōhai had been withholding all this time. Shizuma placed the notebook in Nagisa's hands and kissed her on the top of the head before turning to Miyuki, speaking for the first time since Tamao began her story.

"It is my certain belief that Tamao-chan is being sincere. I don't believe she has any ability to influence this, other than to provide information which she has been doing as she described." Shizuma walked up to Miyuki at the window and embraced her friend from behind. Miyuki didn't respond noticeably to the action, simply continuing to stare into the distant sky as the clouds continued their mercurial framing of the waning orb.

"Can't Miyuki-sama simply refuse to marry? They can't force her today, can they?" Nagisa asked after the silence drew out too long for her to bear. It was an honest question. The moorings of her world were so adrift now that she wasn't taking anything for granted anymore.

Miyuki stiffened further, something Shizuma hadn't believed possible. "You sound like Shizuma," she said, speaking for the first time since she had admitted the roommates to her room. "Shizuma, I apologize for my harsh words at the door. You obviously were right; I needed to know this." She then gently parted Shizuma hands from her waist and detached herself from Shizuma's embrace before turning to face the room, focusing on the still figure of Tamao sitting unmoving on the floor save for a slight rhythmic back-and-forth rocking, eyes closed and fingers gently folded on her knees. "Shizuma, I would appreciate it if you would take Nagisa-chan to your room for a while. Tamao-chan and I will meet you there after we have some time to talk."

Shizuma hesitated, and likewise Nagisa looked concernedly back and forth between the two blue-haired girls. "Please, Shizuma. Just go." This last emphatic order was said in little more than a whisper as her eyes never waivered from the poet.

Shizuma took another long look at her friend and decided trust was the best course of action. _Miyuki won't hurt Tamao, I know that._ Shizuma nodded at the thought and moved toward the bed, reaching down to grab Nagisa's left hand, the one not holding the closed notebook, and lifting her up. Nagisa's look betrayed her worry, but Shizuma just shook her head.

"Please take the papers with you," Miyuki added, her attention still unwavering on Tamao. "I don't want them here right now. I would ask you to examine them with Nagisa-san and you can summarize anything we don't already know when we get there."

"What of the sisters?" Shizuma asked, voicing her remaining concern. "It's right at curfew."

"I don't care. Hamasaka can join me in Hell if she wants to make an issue of it."

Shizuma nodded again, chuckling slightly although it was completely devoid of mirth. It wasn't like curfew had ever stopped anyone before in Strawberry Hall, unless of course someone disturbed the peace. Shizuma reached down and collected the papers, noting that Tamao again made no attempt to move, no sign of being present at all except her rocking and gentle breathing. Nagisa went to hug her from behind, and like Miyuki earlier her roommate made no response. The two beloveds then made their way out the door, briefly looking back at Miyuki still leaning against the window considering the unmoving Tamao, and quietly closed the door.

*****PGBR*****

Thursday, Dec 7, 2006 8:50pm  
>(POV: Rokujō Miyuki)<p>

"Why didn't you tell me?" Miyuki asked after several long minutes of silence once the other two had gone. "You've had plenty of chances."

Tamao, who had not moved the entire time, looked up and opened her haunted eyes to face Miyuki. The latter girl hadn't moved from her perch against the window frame. "I was afraid."

"I see," the Miator President said, eyes mirroring her heart- numb and devoid of feeling. "I must admit I am envious of your ability to compartmentalize. I thought I was the queen of that particular skill. I realize there is nothing you can do, but it must take a cold, calculating heart to have maintained the face you've had for, what is it since you said you first realized, a year? Since Kaori died?"

"Yes…and Yes," Tamao said looking down at her lap. "It has been that long, and I am cold. Living with Kamiko, trying to protect my little sisters, it has made me cold. Or at least that part of me who is Mizuchi. I come to Astraea and leave it all behind, do my best to forget about it and pretend it doesn't exist. To pretend that life here will go on forever."

Miyuki sighed, her first expression of emotion since Tamao had begun her story. She pushed back against the window frame to stand straight, then walked over to Tamao and settled down beside her. "I've lived the same way here for almost six years. It doesn't make me any less hurt by your having kept this from me, but I can understand." Silence ruled again for some minutes before Miyuki spoke again. "Tamao-chan, do you know I have a brother?"

There was a long pause as Tamao looked away to one side, as if to hide her face although it didn't work out that way. When she spoke, she never met Miyuki's eyes. "Yes. I wasn't certain, but I had been told there was a much younger brother in the bride's family. Kamiko-chan has tormented me with the possibility the bride might demur and the next option is a match between one of my twin sisters and this brother who is of their age. She knows my weakness is those two, and she keeps me in line and off balance by holding knives over them. This is the largest and most frightening blade, but there are others. I had maintained hope she was fabricating it, but proceeded as if it were true. I didn't want to get involved enough to check the facts for myself."

The edges of Miyuki's mouth twitched as if wanting to smile at something, but not quite making it. "Compartmentalization, avoidance, and self delusion in a matched set. We are the pair, aren't we?" She paused a moment before continuing her initial thought. "Your sister was truthful in this instance. He's twelve. The family wants to keep him free of entanglements, but if I were to run, after they severed all ties and support for me I believe your sister would be correct."

Tamao winced and her gaze returned to her lap.

"What of this sister you don't trust. Is she truly immune?"

"Yes," Tamao said quietly but firmly. "She has always cultivated a very close relationship with Father. She's the only one of us girls he actually dotes on. She also has become intimate enough in business affairs, despite her age, that antagonizing her would present…problems. The down side to my hiding out here is that I have no such leverage, and therefore am unable to protect my sisters who truly are helpless. Father never wanted more children after Kamiko, certainly not two more girls, and I believe he sees them as disposable unlike his precious little princess." Tamao's bitterness at the characterization of the relationship between her father and sister was unconcealed. "My effort to direct the twins towards Le Rim, to maintain their innocent nature despite the toxic environment that surrounds them, just further plays into Kamiko's hands."

"What of your mother?" Miyuki asked, curious regarding the obvious missing piece to the puzzle. "Doesn't she have influence?"

Tamao sighed, her gaze still downward. "Mother plays a very difficult game and I don't envy her. She is a second wife and the pairing was not out of love. She does what she can on a day-to-day basis but she's not willing to confront Father…or even Kamiko. Especially Kamiko."

"I see," Miyuki said, storing the information but deciding to continue on to her next question, one she already suspected she knew the answer to although it wouldn't make it any easier to hear it spoken. "Still, you're too smart not to have an end game, Tamao-chan," Miyuki pressed. "What is it? What's your fall-back plan?"

"Me." Tamao swallowed hard and lifted her eyes to meet Miyuki's. "If you demur, I will offer myself to your brother. It's one reason why I've never formed any serious relationships here or elsewhere. Why I didn't really fight for Nagisa-chan as Momomi-san keeps chiding me."

At the mention of the Spican's name, Miyuki herself winced, reminding the older girl of another layer of complication, her own feelings for the younger girl before her. _I was thinking of her as a little sister…or perhaps even more…until she walked into this room and shared all this. Now it seems one way or another we will be sisters. In Law._

"I'm sorry if mentioning Kiyashiki-san was a problem," Tamao continued quickly as she watched Miyuki's reaction, now looking even guiltier if that were possible. After a brief pause she added, "I've heard from Tsubomi-chan that you two don't get along. I'm hurting you enough by simply existing without adding salt to the wound by my words."

"No, Tamao-chan, I'm glad you did," Miyuki said in an effort to be reassuring. As she said the words, her chosen course of action crystallized in her mind and heart as she continued speaking. "It reminded me of something important I need to keep in mind as I think this through." Miyuki slid herself over to sit next to Tamao before drawing the younger girl against her so that Tamao head was in the crook of Miyuki's shoulder. Tamao didn't protest although her mood remained somber as she maintained her stare fixed forward.

"Tamao-chan, I once heard a story of a little girl who was imprisoned in a room full of horse manure. Rather than complain about her plight, instead she began frantically digging through the excrement. When asked why she did this, she exclaimed there had to be a pony in there somewhere." Miyuki paused to see the barest hint of a smile curl Tamao's lips. "My protégé, can I ask you to trust me as we dig for that pony?"

Tamao nodded against Miyuki.

Miyuki pressed. "Trust me even if it looks like I'm shoveling more in? Even if it looks like I'm abandoning you to that room?"

Tamao turned her head to look up into Miyuki's eyes. "I could say yes simply because I really have no other choice, but what you're really asking is do I trust you with the rest of my life, isn't it?"

Miyuki nodded, realizing the shimmering she saw in Tamao's eyes was certainly being reciprocated in her own from Tamao's vantage.

"Yes, Miyuki-oneesan. Although I am doubtless a fool for doing so, I trust you."

With those words the younger girl buried her face against her friend and mentor, and her senpai held her close. The two girls who would be sisters remained so embraced for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>***Author's Note***<strong>

上子 Kamiko: superior child


	38. Sisters: Painful Admissions: Part III

**Voices of the Present****  
><strong>**Sisters**

**Painful Admissions****  
><strong>**Part III**

Thursday, Dec 7, 2006 9:15pm

"Was I wrong to bring you into this?" Shizuma asked as the two girls glanced through the papers that were now stacked between them as they sat facing each other on Shizuma's bed; papers detailing Miyuki's and Tamao's families and the impending union between the two clans.

Nagisa knew she was moody. The young redhead had already gently resisted Shizuma's efforts to be physically comforting. Nagisa knew her beloved senpai tended to believe pleasures of the flesh could fix wounds of the heart. Maybe they did for the silver-haired typhoon of sensuality, but Nagisa knew better of herself. She was in no mood to be deterred by Shizuma's ministrations, however pleasurable…and distracting…Nagisa was discovering them to be. Especially not given her still conflicted feelings over what she knew had happened, what her beloved had done, earlier that week.

Nagisa sighed. "No, Shizuma-sama, you weren't wrong." As soon as they had arrived in Shizuma's room from having been dismissed by Miyuki so that the Miator President and her protégé could speak privately about their newfound familial connection, Nagisa's attention had been drawn to the material about Tamao's family. She had read with great interest the dossier the Hanazono estate had developed on the Mizuchi clan, and now Nagisa was sorting through the papers the Mizuchi family themselves had provided for Miyuki to review in advance of the planning meeting in Hawaii.

Nagisa was fascinated at the difference in tone between the two sources. The Mizuchi material was more detailed, but seemed spun to leave a positive impression. The Hanazono material was dry and brief, very matter of fact. The picture they together formed in Nagisa's mind still left her with a lot of questions.

"You're still not happy," Shizuma pressed.

"Of course I'm not happy!" Nagisa retorted in her frustration at the situation, then looked contrite at her outburst. "I'm sorry, Shizuma-sama. You didn't deserve that. I'm just struggling to understand it all. I feel helpless."

"If it helps at all, I feel helpless too. Miyuki is my best friend no different from what Tamao-chan is to you. I've felt helpless over this for almost six years now and I'm not fond of the feeling at all."

Nagisa dropped the clipped stack of papers she had been reading onto her lap with a light _clap_ as the paper impacted her thighs. She looked down at the sound. "I will say now that I'm doubly glad I turned you down regarding the trip to Hawaii. Now that I know what 'business' is behind this 'business trip' of yours, I want nothing of it." Nagisa's disgust was clearly evident.

"I didn't intend to pull you into the negotiations or anything," Shizuma reassured her girlfriend. "I just thought you could enjoy Honolulu when Miyuki and I were busy."

Nagisa shook her head, trying to be calm as she knew these events weren't Shizuma's fault. "I'd still be worried. As it is, I'll be worried back here, but at least I'll have my aunt with me. She's a psychiatrist, you know. I may need a shrink given how things just keep getting more insane every time I think things couldn't get worse or more bizarre."

"You feel things really are that bad?" Shizuma asked, suddenly feeling hurt.

Nagisa looked up, realizing what she had intimated. She again shook her head. "No, Shizuma-sama. They're not all bad, of course. I love you, but you should know given all we've already been through how hard loving you can be."

Nagisa gave Shizuma a look that somehow reminded the older girl of the events at the coastal mansion when Nagisa had walked all the way home on foot, among other things. A memory that made Shizuma want to cringe although her body didn't move other than her hands starting to make idle movements with the folds of her uniform skirt.

"Then there's all my friends," Nagisa continued after her brief pause, "Tamao-chan just being one of them. I haven't seen Chikaru-sama in days, for example, and now everyone that I know at Spica just vanished seemingly without a trace between breakfast and dinner today. There's so much going on I don't understand. Everyone around me lives in a world that's alien to me. I'm just a doctor's kid...out of my element here."

"Do you regret coming?" Shizuma's words were said quietly, barely more than a whisper. For perhaps the first time, Nagisa saw her love fidgeting, looking down and pulling at a lacy hem in her Miator uniform. There was little doubt in the redhead's mind that Shizuma was anxious about the answer she'd hear to the question.

Nagisa looked back down at the papers in her lap and sighed. "I'd be lying if I didn't say occasionally I do, but when I seriously think about life without you it feels lifeless." With that she looked back up, consciously focusing directly into Shizuma's eyes knowing there was no way she could lie, to her love or herself, while gazing into those pools. _I can't keep my fears regarding her feelings for Chikaru inside me any longer_, she resolved. _I need to know Shizuma's heart on the matter, even if I'm afraid of what I will find out_. "I know my place is by your side. I swear I will never leave it. But I'm still not sure what it means to be there by your side, either for you or for me. I know you're hurting and I'm glad you're finding comfort with Miyuki-sama since I'm clinging to the belief it's not terribly different from what I share with Tamao-chan, but sometimes I wish you would actually feel at least a little shame when you take it beyond that!"

Nagisa's voice had slowly risen as she had built to the last sentence, and her anger was now clear in her resolute expression. It would have been less unnerving to the older girl if the following words had remained at high volume, but instead they were said softly, with clear concern for the feelings of the recipient but also with steel evident behind them that was completely uncharacteristic of the redhead. "Shizuma-sama, just what is going on between you and Chikaru-sama? I know what happened between you both on Sunday night. To say I'm hurt is an understatement, but even more I'm confused."

Shizuma's fidgeting, which had been increasing through Nagisa's words, suddenly froze and her eyes twitched in surprise as she considered the redhead. It was clear this revelation was unexpected and Shizuma had the look of being cornered, although admittedly a part of her was relieved to have it out in the open. Still, the source of Nagisa's knowledge disturbed her. "Miyuki told you this?"

"Miyuki-sama confirmed it when I practically beat her over the head with it, but no Shizuma-sama, I somehow knew before that. It came to me during our time visiting everyone at the hospital on Tuesday. I somehow could…see…the two of you under the moonlight as I watched the two of you looking at each other in the room with Kagome-chan and Chiyo-chan." Nagisa's eyes became unfocused as she spoke, the disturbingly graphic images again crossing her mind unbidden and unwelcome.

Shizuma looked thoughtful and nodded. Her fingers released the hem she had been playing with and her hands smoothed her uniform back into order. "You could, could you?" Shizuma said, biting and then licking her now dry lips as she pondered what this would mean for her, for Nagisa, and for their relationship. If it was what she thought it was, it would be life changing for them. "Maybe Miyuki was right about the two of you. Kaori sometimes was able to describe things she saw that I experienced when she wasn't present, even places she'd never been. Usually it was events that were highly emotional on my part. Fortunately with her around the emotions were generally more often positive than negative."

Despite her anxieties, the older girl found herself smiling slightly, despite her inner turmoil, at what was very much a pleasant memory. "She was quite the artist, you know. She shared that pastime with Chikaru, interestingly enough. The two shared common ground in their art since neither Miyuki nor I are terribly passionate about sketching. She liked to draw images of me, often adding her own stylistic touches. Many of the images came from what she saw of me in those visions. I think I still have her sketchbooks at the coastal house."

"You're trying to change the subject, Shizuma-sama. Stop it," Nagisa chided sharply, then finished with a key point. "You never cheated on Kaori-chan." Nagisa's gaze turned back to settle directly into Shizuma's eyes, challenging her to deny it or to try redirecting the situation as she was so often wont to do when things got difficult.

"Kaori…chan?" For the second time that evening, Shizuma seemed truly surprised. The use of the familiar term by someone who never knew her deceased lover seemed incongruous and raised even more questions which Shizuma found disturbing.

"You're dodging my question," Nagisa accused, unflinching.

Shizuma sighed, her entire form seeming to deflate with the action. The older girl was being laid emotionally bare for perhaps the first time in her life. It was clear to Nagisa just how shaken her beloved's confidence was becoming as the redhead kept up her blistering persistence to reach the truth, but Nagisa knew she couldn't back down now regardless of how scared she herself was or how much she wanted to comfort the guilty and hurting woman who now held her heart.

"No, I didn't ever cheat on her. I'm sorry, Nagisa. Sorry in so many ways."

Nagisa noted her senpai, who all through the conversation had been sitting in proper fashion on the bed with her legs folded under her, was moving so that her knees were curled up against her chest. Her Miator skirt still covered the girl's knees, but her arms were now wrapped around them, pulling them close. _The fetal position_, a didactic portion of the redhead's brain realized, and with that realization came her knowledge through her pediatrician dad that this position was comforting at all stages of life given the subconscious memory of the safety of the womb. _She's scared,_ Nagisa realized, although she resolved not to relent just yet despite her growing agony over causing her love such pain. Nagisa was never one to believe in the concept of retaliation, in fact it was something she abhorred, and the current situation felt wrong in so many ways.

"Sorry for more than just the cheating," Nagisa continued as a statement, unwilling now to let Shizuma avoid confessing everything about the event under discussion. "What is going on between you two? I can understand you feeling so guilty, Shizuma-sama, but why is Chikaru looking so defeated, so much like a caged animal like Remon-chan put it? I can understand her feeling guilty. She should have known better, too. But we all agree there's more to it than that. Despite everything, even I'm worried about her."

Shizuma's forehead creased and her lips formed a scowl as her guilt became tinged with defensiveness. "Just how many people have you been talking to about this?" Her voice seemed exasperated, perhaps even frightened.

"Just Miyuki-sama and Remon-chan," Nagisa reassured, but remained firm in pressing for an answer. "Miyuki-sama is Chikaru-sama's cousin and Remon-chan is a dear friend and her protégé at Le Rim. They both care a lot for her and are close enough to tell when things aren't right. Like me they know something's wrong, they knew before we ever shared about it that something happened to her and that you were involved, but we don't understand what it is so we can't help either of you." Nagisa's hands balled into fists and beat her thighs in emphasis at her words, making her frustration clear.

"So Miyuki has been riddling this all week, even after I told her not to worry. Even with all she has going, she's still thinking more about me than herself." Shizuma shook her head at her thoughts.

"She loves you, Shizuma-sama," Nagisa said, finally unable to hold herself back from attempting to reassure her clearly adrift love. "We both do."

"I don't deserve it. Really, I don't. If you only knew what I really am, Nagisa. If you only knew." Shizuma's eyes became unfocused, haunted as she said those words- _if you only knew_. A few moments after her voice trailed into silence, the silver-haired girl shivered and she blinked her eyes several times as if coming back to awareness of the room around her.

"You ask what you or anyone else can do for Chikaru? I don't think there's really anything you can do," Shizuma admitted, herself looking as defeated as her words. "Oosaki-san of all people is trying, but I don't know if there's anything she or whoever it is she's working with can do. She's still there despite their best efforts today, although she seems to be holding her own a lot better than did Hitomi."

"Togi Hitomi? The Vice President?"

Shizuma looked down as she apparently carefully considered her next words. "Yes, and my best friend before I came to Astraea."

Nagisa suspected by saying anything at all, she'd frighten Shizuma into silence, but it was even more clear that Shizuma would remain quiet if Nagisa didn't prompt her. "Where is she holding her own? And by her you mean Chikaru-sama? And what does Togi-sama have to do with it? You're not making any sense. Shizuma-sama, I don't understand."

"Trust me, Nagisa, you don't want to," Shizuma warned as her rising anxiety was made apparent by the tightness with which she was now holding her knees. "You're lucky, really. I truly envy you. You're immune to it all and can stay above it, blissfully unaware of what happens around you. If I had a choice in the matter, I'd choose blissful ignorance myself. I was never given that option, though."

Nagisa carefully crafted her next words knowing she was on a knife's edge between getting the answers she so desperately needed and sealing them inside the girl before her even more soundly than before._ This is what Sister Hamasaka was talking about._ She_ says I can get my answers from Aunt Hiromi, but I want them from Shizuma. Shizuma's the one I've dedicated myself to, the one who keeps breaking my heart. I know what I need to do. Please stay with me, Kaori. I can't do this alone. It's a gamble, but here goes…_

"Shizuma," Nagisa began, leaving off the honorific and using just the girl's given name, "You asked me nearly two weeks ago to always stay by your side. I promised that I would, and have reaffirmed that promise by living it every day since then. Despite your anxieties about Tamao-chan and I, and despite your own dalliances, I've never waivered, never faltered." Nagisa could see Shizuma wincing at the unsoftened statement, cringe in guilt at the expectation of what would come next.

Nagisa continued. "Shizuma, always is a very, very long time. If you know anything about me now, my love, it's that when I say always. I. Mean. Always."

As Nagisa said those last three words, she punctuated them by leaning over and pressing a finger into Shizuma's shoulder with each one. "For weeks I've been doubting myself, but right here, right now, I know I'm worth my weight in gold to you. You need me at least as much as I need you. If you want to deserve my commitment, Shizuma, if you truly want to deserve ME, then you need to start being honest with me…starting with everything you DON'T want me to know. If you don't share that, then how can we be talking about always?"

As Nagisa's unrelenting words continued to beat her, Shizuma shuddered several times in quiet sobs as tears streamed down her cheeks. Once she was done speaking, Nagisa quickly shifted the papers so that she could place her arm around Shizuma's shoulders. She held the larger girl as her senpai collected herself.

A few moments after the shuddering had subsided, Shizuma turned to Nagisa and smiled weakly, placing her hand on the one Nagisa had placed across her shoulders and patting it. "Thank you, Nagisa. Thank you for never losing faith in me even as I destroyed your trust." Shizuma then disengaged from her girlfriend as she rose and walked to a dresser where she pulled a handkerchief from a drawer and blew her nose into it. When she had cleaned up her face a little, she turned to regard Nagisa who was now sitting on the edge of Shizuma's bed near where they had been working on the now forgotten Mizuchi family documents. The redhead was regarding her expectantly.

Shizuma took a deep breath and began talking again. "It would take all night to fully answer your questions, and even then I'm not sure I have all the answers since most of this I've had to learn on my own from hard experience. Even though I'm pretty sure she can't do what I can do, I suspect your homeroom teacher, Oosaki-sensei, could explain all this better than I can. I get the sense she knows someone else like me. I know there was at least one other like me here on campus since I've seen their mark since I first came here, but I've never met her. Still, I'll attempt the basics at least until Miyuki and Tamao-chan join us."

Shizuma turned and walked to lean against the window frame and looked out into the night much as Miyuki had been doing earlier in the Miator President's room. "Two weeks ago at the coastal house you accused me of always having gotten what I wanted. You were remarkably insightful; painfully so. That's why I got drunk, really. That and because I recognized the Étoile election wasn't the first time I had cruelly mistreated Tamao-chan as you pointed out I did two weeks ago."

Shizuma grimaced at a memory before continuing. "As a child, yes I always got what I wanted. Since as long as I can remember, I was able to place the people around me in the mood to make me happy. My parents, the servants, teachers and classmates…all of them. Everyone but the child of my mother's best friend, a friend Mother met here at Miator and with whom she maintained life-long ties, much as I expect you will with Tamao-chan."

The older of the two stopped and looked back to see her kohai nod before she returned her gaze to the sky outside. "Like between you and Tamao-chan, there was a vast status and wealth difference between this friend and my mother. Hitomi's family is like yours. Professional, but common rather than aristocracy. I learned later that Hitomi's attendance with me during kindergarten and primary school was partially funded by my family because they knew we were such good friends and they wanted us to grow up together. It was an exclusive school that didn't offer scholarships like the Astraea schools do. She would never have been able to afford the tuition otherwise. That said, despite her lesser status and dependence on my family, unlike everyone else Hitomi would say no to me. No one said no to me. Not ever. But no matter how petulant I got, she'd stand her ground. She'd done it since my first memories, and she still was doing it when we were nine years old."

Shizuma shifted on the windowsill, clearly becoming uncomfortable less with her position or perch and more with where the story was going. Nagisa remained quiet, desperate not to prevent Shizuma from continuing.

"One day I lost my temper with her," a balled fist lightly beat on the glass with the admission. "I can't even remember now what it was about, not that it matters. I threw a full-on, no-holds-barred, screaming at the top of my lungs temper tantrum. In my rage I slapped her…and in that moment something in me suddenly clicked. Nagisa, I can't describe it, but as I contacted her cheek, I somehow drew her heart…her spirit…out and into me."

The girl at the window shivered as she remembered back to the moment. "All her feelings suddenly were flowing into me and then I was pushing them back out again. It's like a part of her, that part that feels emotions, is now instead part of me. At the time, I was really scared. I thought it was something she was doing to unnerve me, so I got even angrier. At the moment I truly hated her, and I pushed that malice back out to her knowing nothing of what I was doing."

As she described the increasingly painful events, Shizuma's arms wrapped around herself as if to find some measure of comfort. Nagisa felt drawn to go to the girl, but yet she was frozen in place. She couldn't tell if it was fear that movement would break the story, or fear of what she was hearing…fear of the monster she was learning lurked within her beloved.

"Hitomi started crying and ran from the room. About five minutes later I lost the sensation of Hitomi's distressed emotions, which at the moment suited me just fine. The whole experience had disturbed me greatly, and exhausted me so much I went and took a nap. I'm pretty sure I cried myself to sleep. When I went to dinner that evening I learned Hitomi had fled from the house, run all the way to the gate of our estate, slipped through it and run into traffic. My malice drove her to suicide."

As she said the word suicide, Shizuma's profile in the window started to shake appreciably and she started gently beating her head against the glass of the window. _She's crying_, Nagisa realized. _Really and truly weeping_. The realization of the depths of Shizuma's despair at this memory frightened Nagisa yet more. _Every time I turn around, Shizuma scares me beyond what I would have ever thought possible. More than ever before, I should be running from here and never turning back. And yet I still can't imagine not being by her side._

Driven by the strength of her commitment to her dearest love, Nagisa forced herself to rise and make her way to the crying girl. Knowing she was foolish to fear Shizuma after all the close moments they had shared, yet still unable to shake her reticence, she gingerly embraced Shizuma from behind.

"She survived, though," Nagisa soothed. "It turned out okay."

Shizuma's sobs subsided and she calmed down considerably in Nagisa's arms. Nagisa felt a hand come to sit atop on of hers and she schooled herself not to shake the contact. "No, of course she didn't die. I'm not sure if okay is the right word to use, though. She was unconscious for a few days, and when she awoke she had no memory of the fight or what had happened as a result of it. I knew the moment she woke up, though, because her emotions immediately began feeding through me again. It was terrifying; in that moment I knew responsibility for the first time in my life. I swore I'd keep Hitomi safe and that I'd never let that happen again. Ever since I've maintained a tight control over the heights of my emotions. It's not always easy, but I didn't ever want to have what happened to Hitomi happen to anyone else."

"But it did, didn't it? It happened to Chikaru-sama."

"Yes," Shizuma said, leaning back into Nagisa as if for comfort at uttering the single word. "I always figured circumstances where I lost control of my passions might cause a repeat of what happened to Hitomi. As such, despite my ample desires, I never yielded to them to the point of losing myself in them. I might bring a girl to the heights of her own pleasure, but I'd never let her bring such out in me. I couldn't risk it. That was until I met your roommate. Nagisa, Tamao really is a remarkable girl, as strange as it must be for you to hear me admit it. The moment I saw her during tennis practice her first year at Miator, she drew me in like a magnet. Once again I struggle to explain it, but she has no holes, no strings to pull. Even tonight after all she's going through, her will is essentially perfect. I was entranced by her, drawn like a moth to flame. I needed her like I needed nothing else in my entire life."

Shizuma stopped talking and turned her head so she could see Nagisa's face. "I'm not disturbing you too much by being so open, am I? The last thing I want is to hurt you even more than I have. By the time all this is done I'll need you more than ever before."

Nagisa buried her face against Shizuma's hair for a moment as she assessed her own feelings. "I am disturbed and more than a little scared by all this. I don't understand a lot of it, but as I said when we started talking, I mean forever and I need to know what I'm in for. I need to hear this…all of it…even if maybe you're right and I don't want to." Nagisa pulled back out of the silver tresses and smiled weakly at her love. "I'll be okay. Keep going. You were talking about how it felt when you first saw Tamao-chan. At the very least, I can't fault you for your taste." Nagisa hoped her smile and attempt at humor was reassuring, and she was rewarded by a similarly weak curve at the lips by Shizuma before she continued the story.

"As we got closer, I realized here was a girl I didn't have to shield from myself. A girl I could finally let go with. A girl who also could calm me when I became too intoxicated by ruling the emotions around me, which in the end too often would rule me. It was exhilarating. Unfortunately, I was still very arrogant at the time, even more than I am now if you can believe it. She challenged me, and I couldn't stand it. The more I tried to control her, the more she pushed back. By the end, I was trying to force her, to do to her what I had done to Hitomi, just so she would do what I wanted. I pulled on her heart with all my might, and she never broke. Eventually I finally realized what I was doing and it terrified me. I ran, doing my best to lose myself in vapid pastimes, looking again to Miyuki to pull me out of my despair when I find myself drowning in it. A few weeks later Kaori came and the dalliance with Tamao became history."

"It wasn't a dalliance for her, Shizuma," Nagisa said, a realization dawning even as she spoke words. "She's shared with me her side of your time together, and it's all starting to come together now. You may not have been able to force her heart, but you captured it nonetheless. I'm not sure how much the thing you describe played into it, but you left her a broken girl. She wouldn't be so sensitive about you now if she didn't still care, and care deeply. I think back then that you dug a hole in her heart that she couldn't fill back in on her own. That empty bed in her room became a metaphor for it. Shizuma, I think you created the space in Tamao-chan's heart that I now fill."

Shizuma looked thoughtful a moment and then shrugged. "Miyuki and Chikaru maintain the three of us are 'bound by fate' or some such. I can't say as I still don't think I'll ever understand this stuff like Chikaru seems to even now that I carry her heart. You know Tamao-chan better than I do so perhaps you're right. All I know is she never yielded to me despite all my efforts. In the end, she seems to have done okay. And wherever that space in her heart that contains you now came from matters not to me, I still won't share you with her any more than you do me with Miyuki. And sharing you even that much tears at me."

Nagisa beat down her desire to be incensed by this most recent statement. Still, she couldn't let it go by completely unchallenged. "I could point out that's a pretty hypocritical stance to take given Sunday night, but I won't since I still have questions and I don't want to put the brakes on this at all. You were mentioning Kaori-chan."

Shizuma had the grace to look sheepish at Nagisa's point, then continued her story knowing that was the only way not to end up discussing the touchy events that still remained unresolved between them.

"So Kaori came on the scene with much the same talent, the same will, as Tamao. I knew it the moment I first saw her, sitting in her room when Miyuki brought me to introduce us. I couldn't take my eyes off her." Shizuma noticeably relaxed as she thought back to those days. "Kaori was everything to me. As Miyuki has described it, she played me like that lovely harp of hers. Unlike Tamao who had all the gentleness of a barnacle, Kaori could guide me without me even realizing it. She'd do anything I commanded, at least when I was around, but she somehow made sure I didn't feel the need to command. Here I could make anyone around me feel whatever I wanted, even her if I pushed it, and yet with her I wanted instead to feel with her. I know its cliché, but I could never tell where I ended and she began."

Shizuma's face had taken on a dreamy quality and Nagisa was pretty sure her senpai was completely oblivious to the room around her. The effect faded though, as the girl's emerald eyes clouded and the storms returned.

"When she died…" Shizuma stopped talking and again started shaking with her emotions. Nagisa tightened her embrace knowing now was not the time to show any fear or toughness.

After a few moments of reassurance, Shizuma continued. "When she died, it was like a part of me had died. Even more, it was like I had been taking a drug without realizing it and suddenly I was cut off. I needed that space which Tamao and then Kaori had filled to be filled again, and so I threw myself at girl after girl trying to find a fit. I never found one…until you Nagisa."

With these words, Shizuma twisted around to look into her beloved's face. She could tell the redhead was troubled and she suspected she knew why. "Before you start worrying that you're just a replacement for the others or that I only think of you as a way to plug the hole in my soul that this curse of mine has created, what I feel for you now goes far beyond that.

"I can't describe it, but when you stood up to me under the tree and demanded I go to the welcoming ceremony, I fell in love with you at that moment. I could have had you right then, Nagisa. You know it to be true. But that spark I saw then, that innocence that is so completely you Nagisa. It shone to me and still does.

"Tamao pushed me to be what I needed to be…and I fought her. Kaori pulled me to be what I needed to be. Looking back I don't know how much longer I would have been content being manipulated. You, Nagisa, you inspire me to be what I need to be. Of the three, you have the softest hold, but I think you're what I need when we talk of always."

As Nagisa processed the latest words, she felt emboldened to ask what was likely her most sensitive question, but one that needed to be answered. "So have you done to me what you did to Togi-sama? I mean whenever you look at me I seem to melt inside. I can't stand up to you when you look at me with those eyes."

"No, Nagisa," Shizuma assured the redhead. "No I haven't. What you're feeling there is what I do all the time to…well…to get what I want. I can encourage emotions without taking someone's emotions over. I do that all the time, some people are just more affected by it than others. Tamao is the only one who doesn't seem influenced at all by it, well and Oosaki-sensei and that green-haired shadow of Chikaru's too."

"Remon-chan?"

"Yes. On Sunday afternoon after the greenhouse handoff I tried to 'vamp' her, as Tamao-chan so quaintly now puts it, with about as much effect as I get with Tamao-chan. She's a brick wall too."

"So could you take my heart like you did Togi-sama?" Nagisa was once again looking into Shizuma's eyes, trying to find confidence there even as she searched herself for any sense of being manipulated.

"I don't know," the other girl admitted. "You're like Kaori. I can't seem to pull your strings, such is the only way I can describe it. Like with her, I don't think just giving into my passions around you would risk anything. If I were ever to batter you like I did Tamao…I don't know. I don't ever intend to, however."

"And Chikaru-sama?"

"I don't know what happened that night, Nagisa. Chikaru has always seemed so strong. She earned that title, Shadow Empress, you know. When she came to me on Sunday night and offered to scale the walls with me, I felt entranced by her. We'd been drinking wine, and the evening with the four of us seniors…well it's been a long five years since Chikaru joined us and we've grown very close even despite the intense rivalries. Or maybe because of them.

"When Shion and Miyuki went off together, neither Chikaru nor I wanted to be alone. Everyone we each could turn to had a partner at that moment, even you. We had each other. It never occurred to me to think of you, and for that I'm sorry. It also never occurred to me that Chikaru wouldn't be able to handle my mindless passion. I regret that most of all."

"So you now have Chikaru-sama inside you like you have Togi-sama?"

Shizuma nodded. "It's different. Her emotions pass through me, but after today she's somehow tagging them and pulling them back to her. She's still fighting, and I will do everything I can to help her be successful."

"Can't you simply set her free?"

"I wish I could. Unfortunately, I once tried that with Hitomi and she spent a week in the hospital, the first day of it catatonic. I'm pretty sure she can't feel her own emotions now unless I feed them back to her. I don't understand why. When I let her go, she was like a puppet with cut strings. The doctors said she was physically just fine, but she was just a thoughtless shell even according to their machines. As soon as I started feeding emotions again, she perked up and was normal again. They kept her after that only because they couldn't figure out what happened. They finally decided it was some kind of unique seizure and she spent the next two years on medications until they decided to stop them since nothing ever happened again.

"Since then I just wall off that part of my heart that is Hitomi and let her own emotions flow through. I've gotten very good at making sure she isn't affected by my own feelings, like tonight. Sometimes I fail though. I learned only two days ago from Mizuho that she found Hitomi trying to slash her wrist a few months back. It would have been at the same time I was throwing a tantrum in my room, just about destroying it, after Miyuki made it clear I had to accept you running for Etoile with Tamao-chan."

Hearing this, the effect she had even in her ignorance, horrified Nagisa. "I'm sorry, Shizuma-sama. I'm sorry for putting you through all that…for putting Togi-sama at risk."

"It wasn't your fault, Nagisa. Nor Tamao-chan's, nor Miyuki's. None of you knew. Even if you did, it's my responsibility to take care of Hitomi now, not anyone else's. Well, except maybe Mizuho-chan." Shizuma smiled that the thought. "Those two are good for each other. I feel no guilt for doing all I can to pair the two of them up."

"But you can't force Kano-sama like you do Togi-sama, can you?"

"I don't have to," Shizuma defended. "Mizuho has crushed on Hitomi since kindergarten. It was Hitomi who wouldn't reciprocate. I just had to give her a push and it fell into place. And before you chide me, most of that push was simply refusing to be Hitomi's roommate when we moved here. Hitomi then agreed to room with Mizuho and the rest is history."

"Togi-sama still worships you, though. She talked with me some during the tennis match."

"I don't know," Shizuma said with a shrug. "I am pretty remarkable after all."

With that, Shizuma smiled her first unforced grin of the evening, and Nagisa returned it before becoming serious one more time. "Shizuma-sama, can I trust you not to stray anymore?"

Shizuma thoughts wandered briefly to the now mysteriously absent Shion and she immediately dismissed it as too dangerous…for Shion. That kiss in the dining hall on Sunday night was the closest they would ever come to amorous passion, although in many ways Shizuma still had to admit it was the most provocative dance with Eros she had ever shared with another despite it just being a kiss and despite the golden blonde girl's unfortunate vulnerability. Shizuma had never before yielded in love…ever…and she doubted she ever would swoon to another like that again despite the thrill it had been.

"Yes, Nagisa. After all that has happened this week, I really think I can promise that. I realize I'm not exactly worthy of trust, but I really don't believe there's anyone else but Chikaru that would intrigue me enough to risk it, especially not after what happened with her. I'm about to graduate and my world is going to radically change. Simply put, I won't have the freedom to indulge myself anymore. Nor, honestly, will I have the motivation. Nagisa, I want to spend the rest of my life as your partner. I need you to depths I can't put into words."

Shizuma and Nagisa shared a look that continued silently for quite some time. It ended only when a light knock rapped on the door to Shizuma's room. At first, Shizuma made no move to get up, assuming Miyuki would just come in through the unlocked door since she was expected. Then Shizuma realized Miyuki couldn't be sure the two girlfriends weren't sharing each other's pleasures. With an ironic sigh of annoyance given the source of her frustration surrounded her currently still foiled favorite pastime, she got up to see how things had gone.

Shizuma opened the door and was immediately relieved to see that the two blue haired girls were together and looked at least at peace. Shizuma motioned them inside and closed the door.

As they came in the room, although it was obvious they were no longer distressed, it was also clear the two girls were uncomfortable. Tamao went over and sat beside her roommate, smiling to her briefly before reaching over and giving the redhead a fierce hug. The two clung tightly to each other. Miyuki came to stand next to her best friend as the two watched the other two best friends reassure each other.

"Things went well, I see," Shizuma surmised.

"As well as can be expected under the circumstances. Tamao-chan and I understand each other and she trusts me to do what is best for both of us."

"And that is?" Shizuma asked as she turned to look at her friend. She was curious to know herself.

Miyuki remained silent for a few moments more, marveling again at Tamao's trusting nature and praying in the end she wouldn't betray it, whether through ignorance or intention.

"Haven't a clue," the usually resolute girl said as she leaned over and placed her head on her friend's shoulder, anxiously seeking reassurance herself. "I'm open to ideas, though."

* * *

><p><strong>***Author's Note***<strong>

Wow, that was a lot of dialog! I realize Shizuma seems pretty effective at self introspection here, but realize she's had a lot of time to obsess over her feelings about what happened to Hitomi and her undesired ability to bind peoples' emotions to herself. Nagisa is loyal, and that loyalty is (barely) overriding her hurt and, honestly, terror at what she's hearing from Shizuma. They're growing up fast, and I hope my readers will see the basis for the growth.


	39. Serpents in Eden: Team Building: Part I

**Voices of the Present****  
><strong>**Serpents in Eden**

**Team Building****  
><strong>**Part 1**

Thursday, Dec 7, 2006 9:00am  
>(POV: Nanto Yaya)<p>

Nanto Yaya listened attentively as the girl's final note faded away. The jet haired Spican vocal prodigy was sitting in a rehearsal room adjacent to her school's choral classroom. The Spican voice instructor had been quite happy to allow Yaya to break away from her morning class with Tsubomi and this other girl when Yaya had mentioned there was someone interested in auditioning for the junior grades Chorale, a select subset of the best-of-the-best of St. Spica's famous _Saintly Chorus_, the award-winning girl's choir, featuring just grades one through three. Although she had neglected it terribly during the difficult month of November, she was still the proud captain of the storied group and had dove back into her duties with a passion since the Étoile election.

The girl standing before Yaya and Tsubomi, now catching her breath, had never before been a stand out. Her potential had been evident since she had joined the _Saintly Chorus_ during the previous year- her first at Spica. Still, her lack of confidence had hobbled her and she had until now been relegated to a supporting role.

Apparently no more.

"Akane-san, that was amazing," Yaya exclaimed, the fact she was truly impressed evident. "You've gone from being a timid little mouse to projecting more boldly than half the girls in the Chorale. You still need some work before you get it right, probably since you're not used to singing with so much feeling, but you've improved so much since I last heard you solo. May I ask why the change?"

The lithe, blonde ingénue looked down, blushing and clearly embarrassed. "Um, it was the example of Hikari Étoile-sama. Like a lot of the other girls, I've watched her gain confidence and I was inspired by her example. The stories of how she took charge during the illness in Strawberry Hall are all over the school, and I want to be like her. I'm sure that sounds weird, but…" Her voice faded off.

Tsubomi and Yaya looked at each other and smiled before Yaya turned back to answer. "It doesn't sound weird at all, Akane-san. Hikari-chan has been inspiring a lot of people, lately."

"So, what do you think of my current abilities?" Akane looked up and asked hopefully.

_If she had a tail, it'd be wagging, __Yaya thought__. She's like a little puppy hoping for praise. Fortunately, in this case, it's well deserved._

"From a confidence perspective you've gone from a zero to a 100. You'll be fine there. Your pitch and enunciation, all the technical stuff, were always top rate. It was what got you in the _Saintly Chorus_ given you were always so timid before. As I said, you have some skills to develop around tone and volume, but that's just because you've never really worked on it before. Given everything else you've got down, I think if you're willing to work on it during the break, you'd be Junior Chorale material when we all come back. That'd be a good time to start since we'll be introducing new material then." Yaya watched as the girl's hopes shined in her eyes. "That said, I need to talk with the others. We are a really small group, and the dynamic between each of us is really important. You'd be only the seventh member."

Yaya watched as the girl nodded, clearly a little disappointed but in no way despondent.

_The Akane from last summer would have wilted at being told maybe, taking it as a polite no. She's now confident enough to be patient. Hell, I have trouble with patience. Who knew Hikari would be able to have this much impact. Pretty cool stuff._

"I know you're a commuting student and already have Chapel choir practice, so after school would likely be a hardship. Now, if you'd like, I'd be happy to work directly with you during lunch all next week to make sure you have what you need to practice over the break. If you don't mind eating lightly and doing it just a few minutes before your next class, I'll be happy to spend all but the last five or ten minutes of lunch period with you. Tsubomi-chan, would you be willing to help too?" Yaya turned to regard her pink-haired kōhai, herself a very recent addition to the elite Chorale.

Tsubomi looked thoughtfully a few moments at Akane and then nodded. "Sure. She already has my vote, assuming I get one as the token first year member. She's better than I am, though, so I'm not sure how much help I'll be preparing her."

Yaya noted the challenge in Tsubomi's expression, daring her to disagree.

_She's right_, Yaya had to admit. _From a technical perspective and with her new confidence, Akane is better. Still…_

"You both have your strengths. Confidence has always been yours, Tsubomi-kohai. A lot of what you and I have covered this summer and fall to improve your skills would be good for Akane-san to know too. The best way to learn something is to teach it. Are you up for the challenge, Tsubomi-sensei?"

Yaya saw Tsubomi's eyes widen as the challenge was tossed right back at her. The pink-haired girl then grinned. "You're on, Yaya-senpai." Tsubomi turned to the auditioning girl. "So, are _you_ up for it?"

Akane nodded enthusiastically. "Am I ever! Thank you both so much. Working with Yaya-senpai like this is like a dream come true. I have so much to thank her for now."

"You can thank her after your first set of drills. It's more likely you'll hate her guts by then. She's a slave driver, you know." Tsubomi smirked as she said this, looking sideways toward the glaring subject of her response.

Akane looked confused for a moment, almost like the response from Tsubomi hadn't made sense to her, but then a light seemed to dawn and she smiled warmly again at Yaya. "I'm sure it will be well worth it. It wouldn't be the first time recently an experience that seemed bad at first turned out to change my life."

*****PGBR*****

Thursday, Dec 7, 2006 11:30am

"Leaving now?"

Ootori Amane looked surprised, and she wasn't alone. She was just the first to get her voice back after the surprising proposal by Tōmori Shion. Amane and Hikari, Momomi and Kaname, Tsubomi and Yaya and Shion were huddled together in a small group outside the Spica cafeteria.

"Yes," Shion confirmed. "We'll be gone until tomorrow morning. Our destination is far enough away that no matter what we did we wouldn't be back until after curfew, so we may as well just hit a hotel on the way back and crash. We'll get back in time for classes tomorrow."

Momomi's face displayed a foolish grin, apparently dumbfounded as her eyebrow raised in genuine surprise which translated to her first ever public use of the Spican President's given name. "Shion, you don't have permission for this, do you?"

"Nope," Shion admitted with a grin in her native language before continuing in Japanese. "This is something I came up with in the shower this morning. I've made the arrangements using my personal funds. Everyone's on their own when we get back. That said, this place has been going to Hell all week. I can't imagine the adults are going to be too terribly interested in punishing us if we're discreet about it. I mean think about it- the entire leadership of Spica AND the Étoile? No way. We'll be fine."

"I'm in," Yaya and Momomi responded immediately. Momomi added with eyes still wide, "Tōmori-san, I think I'm actually proud of you."

"And I think I'm actually going to take that as a compliment, Kiyashiki-san." Tomori responded with a smirk.

"I probably have the least to lose, so count me in," Kenjō Kaname added, placing a hand on Momomi's shoulder and looking curiously at Shion.

The two Étoile regarded each other thoughtfully. "No clues about where we're going?" Hikari asked as she turned her face to regard Shion.

"Not until we're gone. I don't want anyone coming after us if anyone decides to stay behind and gets interrogated by Hamasaka or another sister. I don't know if you've noticed, but some of the people around here are downright freaky in their ability to get people talking."

Hikari and Amane looked at each other again briefly, then nodded in unison. "Shizuma-san says I should do something random on occasion as Étoile. While I don't think I have it in me to be quite as rebellious as her, nor would I want to, I think this is a good start. We're in, too," Amane answered for the two of them.

That left Tsubomi. By the rules, follow the natural order of things Tsubomi. "Why's everyone looking at me?" She asked, looking more uncomfortable than she had ever seemed.

"Because you're the last hold-out," Momomi supplied helpfully.

"Why am I being invited?" Tsubomi challenged. "I'm just a first year."

Shion answered this. "You're not JUST anything, Tsubomi-san. I chose this group very purposefully. We're the leaders of Spica, whether official or unofficial. We're the ones people look to when things get tough, like happened earlier this week. You, along with Yaya-san and Hikari-sama, are up-and-coming leaders in the junior grades here at Spica and you'll be Spica Secretary next year if I have anything to say about it." This last was said as Shion looked at Momomi, whose smile widened again as she nodded.

"Great minds think alike," Momomi added. "You'll only be the Étoile serviteur for half the school year. Kaname and I are experienced enough that we can cover for you while you're still serving Hikari-sama. Assuming she and I run, which we still haven't decided, I'd be honored to have you on the ticket with me.

Tsubomi looked overwhelmed, but clearly pleased by the praise. "I may not even be attending Spica next year if I do this, though."

It was Hikari who surprised everyone by speaking. "Tomori-san is right. The adult leadership lately has been paralyzed, either because they want us to figure all this out on our own or because they're being restrained. You're the one who was so incensed that Shizuma-sama and Nagisa-san were never called to task for their actions surrounding the election. Given that, can you really imagine us being punished for getting away for one evening?"

"Hey, playing hooky is a time honored academic tradition!" Yaya added with a grin.

Nods met both assessments all around, and the eyes stayed on the poor youngest girl present.

Tsubomi beat her thigh with her fist and looked up with a defiant expression. "I'm not agreeing to anything. I'm just going because _somebody_ present should be rationally thinking and responsible."

Six smiles met the response, and attention turned back to Shion.

"Go put on warm clothes and get a jacket. No uniforms- we don't want to scream 'student' wherever we go. We'll be outside this evening and it'll be chilly, although not exactly cold; pretty much same as here. Meet me at the main gate of Strawberry Hall in 15 minutes. We'll go from there."

That wasn't much time at all, and the girls hurried out of the building as briskly as they could without drawing undue attention.

**/*/**

"So, where pray-tell are we going?" Yaya asked as she turned back to face the girls behind her once they were settled in the large van Shion had arranged. The van was now moving briskly along an expressway toward the west. There was room for 12 people in the van, although the girls were occupying the back bench seats and the front was occupied by just the driver. Shion had assured everyone that the driver was a long time servant of hers, and was completely trustworthy even if her father were to get involved. The implication was that the girls could interact as if she weren't there.

As they were getting into the van, Shion had requested that things get mixed up a bit. She didn't want the usual couplings to happen as they travelled. In the end, Yaya and Amane sat in the front bench, Kaname and Hikari the middle, and in the back were Shion, Momomi, and Tsubomi.

"We're going to Kobe," Shion now answered immediately. "We should be there by about 6pm, depending on stops and the traffic along the way."

Tsubomi was the one who made the connection. "The Kobe Luminarie?"

"Very good, Tsubomi-san!" Shion praised, looking across Momomi to allow the pink-haired girl to see her face.

Tsubomi blushed and smiled shyly. "My family is from the Kansai area and I go every year. I thought I'd miss it this year since they end it before Christmas now and it's so far away."

"Well, you're in luck this year. When I came up with the idea of getting us all together to do some team building, I didn't want to do the obvious stuff. It's been years since I last went to see the Kobe lights, and it's a very pleasant memory for me. It seemed like as good a destination as any for team building. We just need to survive the long drive."

"Without killing each other, you mean?" Momomi asked with a coy smile as she looked to the girl next to her.

Shion chuckled and she shook her head at Momomi's boldness. "Something like that. I had been thinking more about boredom, but I'd be lying if that thought hadn't already crossed my mind too."

"You still think I was behind the food poisoning?" Momomi challenged, not muting her voice in the least. Her face softened into a curious expression, effectively obfuscating any other feelings she might have. Regardless of where heads had been pointed before, they all shot around to watch the interaction now playing out.

Shion's smile vanished and she considered Momomi with a thoughtful expression, not answering the question immediately. In fact, silence ruled the van for more than a minute as the two girls locked gazes.

"I have no doubt the incident was foul play, Kiyashiki-san," Shion began slowly. "We know that objectively from the lab. When I think of who would do such a thing, the only candidates that pop to mind are you and Kenjo-san out of revenge for my stubborn refusal to appoint you the official Étoile candidates from Spica this year." Shion paused at that to watch Momomi react. The honey blonde simply nodded, clearly more as an indication for Shion to continue that as any admission of guilt.

"That said," Shion continued, "Yaya-san and I sat with Kenjō-san all night when Amane-sama and Hikari-sama went missing. I have no doubt your usual partner in crime had nothing to do with anything that's happened since the tennis game. As far as you, I've never known you to act without Kenjō-san. From an objective perspective, we'll never know. The lab has made it clear there are no obvious tags to the infectious agent used. It was a common bacteria that could have been grown in any college lab. Subjectively, given all this I've decided not to worry about it and to just go forward. I'll be honest, whether or not you did it or not, the whole event has increased my admiration for you, Kiyashiki-san. You've stepped up to the plate and are showing true leadership…I meant what I said on Tuesday night. I may never trust you, but then again I don't trust Miyuki either and I love her despite it. Trust is a luxury I'll rarely be afforded in my life. You have my respect, though, and hopefully that's enough."

Momomi maintained Shion's gaze and the silence renewed again. None of the other girls seemed inclined to say anything which might interrupt her response. "I appreciate that, Tōmori-san. I hope I will continue to deserve your respect during the rest of your term as President and thereafter."

"Well, you can start by accepting the offer of my support to succeed me. I really would like that settled. What's keeping you from agreeing to run for President next year? I don't get the sense Kenjo-san would deny you the slot." Tomori turned her head from Momomi to behold Momomi's lover. "Kenjō-san?"

The black haired woman, of late quieter and more subdued than in the past, shook her head and said in her husky voice, "I'm happy to be Vice President again next year, especially if Momomi is President and Tsubomi-san is Secretary. I think along with Amane-kun and Hikari-san as Étoile, that would make for a perfect year for Spica." Kaname looked thoughtful a moment and turned 180 degrees to face Yaya, "Speaking of perfect, I know the _Saintly Chorus_ President is graduating this year. They're Spica's crown jewel. Perhaps Yaya-san will run for the position. I've heard more than one conversation in the hallway hoping for it."

"Seriously?" Yaya said, incredulous. "I'm just a third year!"

"But who else is there that has the respect of the whole choir, Yaya-senpai?" Tsubomi reasoned.

Yaya looked accusingly at her kōhai. "You know about this?"

The young girl nodded, gathering her best defiant expression about her. "Of course. We've already planned out nominating you. And no, Hikari-senpai and I haven't been leading it. We've just been told to make sure you don't run away, storm out, or otherwise reject it."

"Hikari-chan," Yaya said, somehow combining pride and annoyance in her voice, "who said I wanted it?"

"Yaya-chan," the young Étoile responded, "who else would you put up with in the position when Fujiwara-san graduates?"

Yaya opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She then scowled as she realized she'd been cornered.

"Exactly," Tsubomi said, her smile indicating she was once again relishing the last word. Yaya glared at her, but said nothing, to which Tsubomi's smile only sweetened.

"Well, it appears the first order of business had already been addressed," Kaname summarized. "Now back to my dear Momomi. Lover, will you be my President next year?"

Momomi showed very rare surprise at Kaname's portrayal of the question, actually looking uncomfortable which was even more rare. "You're not being fair putting it like that, Kaname. I told you I'm waiting for Suzumi-san's decision regarding Miator."

Shion looked perplexed and not just a little bit disturbed at the revelation. "Why would Suzumi-san's decision at Miator affect your decision at Spica?"

Momomi shook her head. "No, I'm making my own decision, Tōmori-san. I assure you of that. Still, you saw how Minamoto-san treated me at your interview. Can you blame me for being uncomfortable at the idea of facing her without a mutual friend in the top spot at Miator? However you may feel about me, she's still going to be here next year and you won't."

Now it was Shion who looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry about that. I would like to think as the events of earlier this week pass more and more into the past, and assuming nothing else happens that puts girls at risk," Shion looked at, her expression now very stern," that by the time I graduate things will have moderated between you and Chikaru."

"Can you promise that, Tōmori-san?" Momomi pressed.

"I can't promise you the sun will rise tomorrow," Shion said, sighing heavily and clearly cross over the subject. "Still she's a rational, reasonable person once she can see past her passion of saving people. You're a girl too, Kiyashiki-san. I can't see her holding onto her grudge forever. In the end, you may prefer her displeasure given my bet is that she'll eventually try to save you. As someone who's had to deal with that particular annoyance, you should appreciate what you have now." Shion managed a weak smile at that.

Momomi smiled back, nodding.

"So," Yaya cut in again before Momomi had any chance to respond to Shion. "Are you running or not? I've already been railroaded and misery loves company." Yaya's trademark smirk was back.

Momomi looked around her at all the expectant faces, then shook her head with a smile. "How can I deny such pressure? Okay, I'll run."

"See, that was easy," Kaname concluded, then leaned up and over the bench she was sitting on so that she could face Momomi nose-to-nose. "Congratulations, Madame President," the girl said and then kissed her lover, a kiss that lingered despite the clearly uncomfortable position Kaname was forced to take to make it happen.

"Hey you two," Yaya chimed in again. "Get a room!"

"My understanding from Tōmori-san is that is exactly what we'll be doing later tonight," Kaname said as she broke from Momomi's lips, then leered briefly at Tsubomi before twisting so that she could focus it on Yaya. "Will you and Tsubomi-san be putting yours to as good a use?"

Yaya seemed ready with a retort, then looked past Kaname to see Tsubomi's beet red blush and thought better of it.

"So," Momomi said gently to the young girl beside her, apparently trying to help the girl by changing the subject. "You're next on the railroad express. Will you be our Secretary?"

Tsubomi's blush subsided, but didn't disappear perhaps because she was also embarrassed about this new topic. "Um, well first off I made a promise to Hikari-sama. She needs me."

Hikari answered much too fast for Tsubomi. "While I certainly don't want you to overwork yourself, I also agree that organization is your best trait. You'd be perfect for it." The younger Étoile then considered Momomi. "Also, Kiyashiki-san has been Secretary already and has offered to help cover during the first half of the year. If you're really interested in pursuing student government as you move through Spica, this is a remarkable opportunity for a first year to take. If I'm right, only one other Spican in recent memory has achieved office so early." Hikari looked to Shion, who nodded.

"'Tis true," Shion admitted. "I was Secretary my second year as well, and have never regretted it. I'd be proud to see you follow in my footsteps like that."

Tsubomi looked conflicted.

"Tsubomi-kōhai," Yaya put in, "I'll help however I can, assuming you want to do this. Who knows, maybe you can finally teach me these alien responsibility and organization things you keep droning on about."

Tsubomi looked up to regard Yaya, who shrugged to suggest ambivalence, but there was a sparkle in her eye that suggested challenge. Tsubomi willingly took the bait. "Secretary of Spica and Serviteur d'Étoile will be the easy things. Teaching YOU responsibility will be the challenging part. You know I don't back down from challenges."

"We should go on field trips more often," Kaname declared once Yaya and Tsubomi had been allowed enough time to express their challenge through their gaze. "We're what, an hour into it and we already have next year's Spica officer slate and a new choir President? We came into it with the E'toile bagged already. Miator doesn't stand a chance next year."

"Don't count out Suzumi-san," Momomi responded.

"Strange sentiment coming from the next President of St. Spica Girls' Institute," Shion said, clearly curious about how Momomi would respond to the challenge.

"Is it any different from what you would say about your friend, Rokujō-san?" Momomi said in her defense. "I respect Suzumi-san and consider her a friend. I can hold my own with her if needed, but I would like to think we'll agree more often than disagree."

"Haven't you been encouraging more cooperation since the election, Tōmori-san?" Tsubomi asked, clearly intimating events she didn't want to share in the broader company that hadn't been present at the confrontation at the gate or afterwards in the Spica student lounge.

Shion tilted her head in surprise as the drubbing she was taking on the issue from the two sharing her seat, then chuckled and shook her head. "Absolutely true, young Secretary. Old habits are hard to break, I suppose. You are wise."

Tsubomi blushed again and was saved further embarrassment by the driver calling back to her passengers. "We have a rest area coming up. Anyone interested in snacks and a bathroom break?" The van was filled with seven teenaged girls, so the response was a foregone conclusion.

**/*/**

(POV: Kiyashiki Momomi)

Momomi shifted slightly, trying hard not to disturb the sleeping Tsubomi who had slowly drifted down until she was resting her head against the side of Momomi's right breast. The girl had slid first against Momomi's arm, but it had been uncomfortable so Momomi decided given the watchful gaze of Shion that is couldn't hurt to just put her arm around the younger girl and allow her to rest comfortably…and allow Momomi to sit comfortably.

As the drive went on, group talk had faded off. On Momomi's side opposite Tsubomi, Shion now was pensively staring out the window at the waning sunlight as the approaching Osakan cityscape grew ahead of them. In the seat directly in front of her, Kaname and Hikari were quietly discussing bullfighting, of all things, as they shared back and forth about their travels. Momomi knew Kaname was well travelled in Europe; in fact the two had spent time together in France and Germany one spring break. Momomi was now learning that Hikari had also travelled Europe with her parents, including enough time in Madrid to have seen the brutal Spanish tradition which Momomi knew had always fascinated her lover…and horribly disturbed her.

_I'm surprised this apparently gentle girl is so dispassionate about it. I would have taken Hikari for a bleeding heart who would have shied away from the inhumanity of it all, but she clearly paid attention to every detail throughout the bull's torment. _Momomi remembered back to her own downcast eyes at the one bullfight she had been taken to, her gut wrenching at the cruelty. _In some ways, Hikari's more callous than I am. Who knew?_

_Then again, I suppose it's easy to watch such things from a distance, when it's not you getting your hands dirty._

In the front bench seat, Momomi could tell Amane and Yaya were carrying on a quiet conversation apparently meant just for the two of them. _Perhaps they're sorting out their claims to this girl_, Momomi mused as she gently shifted some errant pink hairs. _I'll have to try and find out later. _Not for the first time, Momomi was vexed at the limitations of her talents. While she could nudge trust and sharing, she couldn't guarantee that she'd get to be part of it. Still, she had been doing what she could to encourage everyone to be in a trusting and sharing mood, everything at least that didn't risk leaving a trail for Chikaru or Shizuma to follow.

_I have a van full of choice, purebred puppies and I can't take a single one home today._

Momomi had to smile as she visualized herself as a pouting little girl denied her new little pet.

_Ah well, there will be time. Shizuma is about to graduate and Chikaru has been absent since yesterday. From the sound of what little I've overheard at breakfast, she's somehow isolated herself from the others. Things are progressing better than I had planned, so I can't complain. I just need to give Chikaru even more to worry about and distract herself with at Le Rim and then I can unite Miator and Spica to wall her off and keep her isolated._

Again Momomi amused herself with childish images, now with her classmates as toy figures arrayed around and besieging a pitiful sandcastle standing alone by itself. At the front of the charge in her mind's eye was a noble blonde resplendent as a general, potent Snow Princess Shion standing resolutely beside her lieutenants Tamao and Kaname. Not for the first time that afternoon Momomi reached out to taste the will of the girl to her left. Her supposedly indomitable President who, unlike Kaname or Tamao, laid exposed and vulnerable to her.

_I wonder why it is that some wills count for more than others? Few others are more resolute than Shion, but she's full of holes. Tamao, on the other hand, even at her lowest after Shizuma snatched her redhead back, was unassailable…more potent than even handsome Kaname. Same with that recent shadow with glasses of Chikaru's. I wonder if our dear Holy Mother recognizes that girl for what she is?_

Momomi gently stroked Tsubomi's hair, like a mother to a daughter. It made her think of the girl's near peer, Momomi's latest puppy. Momomi wondered how the audition had gone. _I'm pretty sure it went well because Akane's still on cloud nine. She's a remarkable girl, really. Protecting her from her father is probably my best karma. I just wish I'd gotten to him sooner. Perhaps then she wouldn't have turned out so timid. Still, I'm glad I could provide her a little nudge in the right direction._ Momomi mused over the distant girl's emotions, palpable to her despite the increasing kilometers between them. _On top of that, having her close to Yaya, Hikari, and this sleeping girl should prove useful. They'll make good friends for her, too. It's really the least I could do for her after what she's been through, given I know what it's like._

_I really am a kind mistress._

**/*/**

"We drove all the way to Kobe to eat at McDonalds."

Amane made this belated observation as she returned from the bathroom to join the other girls at the table they were sharing in the spotless chain restaurant. It had been Yaya's idea to celebrate the moment by eating fast food burgers, and interestingly enough it was Hikari and Tsubomi who had immediately supported the off-the-wall idea. The older girls had simply looked at each other and shrugged.

Yaya had insisted on joining Shion to order the food, but had likewise pressed Shion to do the actual ordering, imploring her to do it in English 'for the ambiance'. The pureblooded Scandinavian Shion had smiled warmly and told her kohai to kindly go to Hell, in English, before turning and making the order in native-fluent Japanese, even salting in some Kansai-local dialect to make her point to the gauche Yaya, and in the process clearly shocking the poor server who would certainly have been less muddled had Shion used her milk tongue. The two had returned with laden trays just as Amane had rejoined the group.

"Hey, Amane-sama, think of the stories we'll be able to tell…um assuming we're ever able to talk about it of course." Yaya said this while examining a french fry, which she then consumed. "Be random for a change, horse girl." Yaya grinned at her generally straight-laced and relatively unimaginative senpai, enjoying the informality of the moment perhaps a little too much.

"Yaya-senpai, control yourself," Tsubomi chided her girlfriend, emphasizing it with gentle backhanded slap on the jet-haired girl's shoulder.

"Aww, Tsubomi-chan, we're on a field trip," Yaya said, waving around another fry. "Not only that, but we're playing hooky. We're all living on the edge; we may as well live a little while there."

"Amen," Momomi agreed, as she put her Coke down after taking a sip from the straw. "This has to be the best team building exercise ever, and the whole idea is to bring us closer together, isn't it? Everyone, call me Momomi. I mean it, even after we get back."

"Yay, for informalities," Yaya exclaimed. "Momomi-san, you have my vote now."

"I thought I already had it," Momomi poked.

"Okay, you'll get it twice," Yaya retorted before munching the end off the fry she had been using for emphasis. "Who is it that said vote early and often?" she added between chews.

"Either Al Capone or Richard Daley. Either way, it's from Chicago where I was born," Shion shared between bites of her hamburger.

"Chicago?" Amane asked as she held up her own hamburger in order to examine it suspiciously, apparently considering whether to eat it or not. "I went there once with my parents. We flew in and out of Chicago when they took me out of school to see the Kentucky Derby during my first year at Spica."

"Apparently you didn't eat a hamburger then," Kaname observed as she watched Amane's peculiar behavior. "Is this the first one you've eaten?"

Amane nodded and refocused her gaze on her peer. "What I eat at home pretty much mirrors what we have at Astraea, so no, I've never had the dubious honor before."

"It's okay," Hikari assured her Ainee after she finished chewing her latest bite of the American delicacy. "They're actually really tasty, although I wouldn't want to have one except on rare occasions."

With pressure coming from her one-time nominal rival as well as from her beloved Cadette, Amane capitulated and took a hearty bite from the sandwich. Everyone watched her expressions as they went from dubious, to thoughtful, to positive. After she was done swallowing, she announced, "It's good."

Dinner went smoothly from there as the girls quickly processed their meal, wanting to get to their ultimate destination soon and enjoy the lights they had already seen from the van as they drove by, and the glow of which was visible even several blocks away where they were now.

As they stood in front of the restaurant, Shion went through the drill one last time. "Tsubomi-san, Hikari-sama, and Momomi-san, you all still have your phones, right?" The girls each nodded and showed their continued possession of the loaned cellular devices. Shion held up hers. "Okay, they all have the other phone numbers in memory as well as the driver's, Nakamura-san. We'll connect as needed by phone. If for some reason anyone gets separated who doesn't have a phone, end up back here. We'll wait here for strays, okay?"

"Yes mother dear," Yaya said, her eyes rolling.

"I second the cheeky kōhai, Shion-san," Kaname added. "Seriously, we'll be fine. We're all big girls and we're in a huge tourist draw."

Shion sighed. "Okay then, go off and enjoy yourselves. I'll see you here at nine o'clock so we can start making our way back."

Yaya wasted no time pulling Tsubomi and Hikari along in the direction of Higashi-Yuenchi Park and away from mother hen Shion. She didn't bother looking back to see if Amane was joining them or keeping up; she had no doubts Hikari and Amane would be glued to each other the whole evening. _Then again, I'm not exactly looking for any opportunity to ditch Tsubomi either._

"So," Amane began as the lights came into view again. "Tsubomi-chan, you've been to this before." A statement, not a question.

"Absolutely," Tsubomi nodded, her eyes focused on the display coming fully into view. "It's a family tradition; has been my whole life. My family lived in Kobe when the Great Hanshin Earthquake hit in January of 1995. I was just a few months old, then. The city started doing this as a memorial to everyone who died, including my grandfather who had a wall come down and crush him."

"Tsubomi-chan, I'm sorry," Hikari said, shocked at the unexpected discovery. Yaya squeezed Tsubomi's hand rather than repeat what Hikari had already said.

"It's not that big a deal, really," the pink haired girl assured the others. "I never knew him, so it wasn't like I was very close. My grandmother was already dead, and my father has never been a big part of my life, so I've never had much connection to him. It's more trivia than anything else."

Hikari looked uncertain and reached over to take Amane's arm apparently for comfort. Yaya let go of her roommate's hand to allow Hikari more freedom to do as she clearly wanted. Yaya didn't, however, let go of Tsubomi, nor did Tsubomi give any indication she wanted it.

Any more thought left the girls as they approached the park and the towering display within. The Kobe Luminarie. It looked like a castle all in lights…millions of them. Red, white, blue, and green glowing towers rose in a circle surrounding a light bejeweled domed gazebo in the center. The buildings nearby were similarly decked out, and at least one street leading away from the park was lined by a serious of illuminated arches using the same color scheme.

"Tsubomi-chan, this is amazing," Hikari said in awe, her mouth gaping open and her eyes shimmering in the bright light. "I don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful."

"It is impressive isn't it, Hikari-senpai," Tsubomi said, turning to the Étoile Cadette and smiling as widely as her face would allow. "I never dreamed I'd get to share this with you. I'm so grateful to Shion-sama for doing this."

"I seem to remember someone not wanting to come," Yaya prodded her kōhai with a smirk, her usual irreverence once again bordering on clueless insensitivity.

"And I seem to remember someone who needs to learn to keep her mouth shut if she doesn't want to spend the rest of the evening by herself," Tsubomi responded, not exactly pulling her hand away, but allowing it to go limp so that Yaya had to make the effort to keep things going between them.

"Um, I'm sorry?" Yaya said uncertainly.

"Not as sorry as you'll be if you don't learn the value of keeping your mouth shut, Yaya-senpai." Tsubomi's grip tightened again. "Still, I know you don't mean it."

Little was said as the four girls wandered in and out of the 'castle', noting how elegantly it existed among the leaf-bare trees and the surrounding cityscape. Eventually the two couples separated as their interests pulled them in somewhat different directions. Tsubomi took Yaya down a spectacularly illuminated lane with festive stores and shops dotting it. After much exploring, Yaya stopped to get Tsubomi hot chocolate from a street vendor, and the smile the younger girl gave in return was worth the whole trip. It was shortly after the hot chocolate was finished that Yaya eyed something very intriguing. Although she knew the risk, she decided the potential benefit was worth it.

_Worst case scenario is we sort it out in the van._

Yaya coaxed Tsumomi along to a small arch and stopped. Yaya had a big grin on her face, and Tsubomi looked warily at her senpai. Yaya pointed up, and Tsubomi's eyes followed the direction…and widened.

Not even a meter above their heads was a large sprig of mistletoe.

"May I, Princess?" Yaya inquired, once again giving the flourishing bow that had become an indicator of their most intimate moments ever since the afternoon horse ride behind Astraea Hill only the previous weekend. Tsubomi considered her prince, eye to eye, for several moments, apparently measuring her intentions. She then smiled shyly and nodded. Yaya smiled back and moved to stand face-to-face with the girl who had stolen her heart the past few weeks. Their lips touched gently for several seconds before separating again.

The two girls considered each other again for more long moments.

"Thank you, Yaya-senpai," Tsubomi said, barely able to speak from her emotions. "Thank you for being patient and gentle with me."

Yaya smiled back. "And you, my princess worth waiting for, are most welcome."

"This explains a lot," the sound of a voice seemingly directed at them startled the two girls. They turned to see a dark-haired girl perhaps Yaya's age or a little older looking at them with a smirk that could have adorned Yaya under other circumstances…like when they had caught Nagisa and Shizuma 'petting' in the greenhouse the previous weekend.

"Haruo-chan!" Tsubomi exclaimed, first looking excited and then self conscious as she realized just what the girl had just seen. "Um, it's not what you think," Tsubomi said shyly, face burning from embarrassment, again reminding Yaya of the events a few days prior when it had been Nagisa caught with her dress down, literally in that case, and Tsubomi making judgments.

"You realize saying that just confirms what I'm thinking, right?" The grinning girl responded.

"Um, you're not going to tell my sister, are you?" Tsubomi asked furtively, nervously fingering her hair with a hand that was insufficiently trying to hide her blushing.

"Depends. How much you got?"

At any other time, Yaya would immediately have liked this girl who reminded her so much of herself. Right now, though, she wasn't happy with how uncomfortable Tsubomi clearly had become.

"So, you two know each other?" Yaya asked the other girl, standing slightly before Tsubomi in a protective posture.

"It's okay, Yaya-senpai," Tsubomi said, taking Yaya's arm in an effort to placate her, although in so doing she knew she was confirming her affection for Yaya. "Haruo-chan is my older sister's best friend."

"So, Tsubomi-chan, you brought your favorite senpai down to see the Luminarie. I can't fault you; it's a huge dating attraction you know." Haruo's smirk was unabated and Tsubomi's face was still beet red.

"Haruo-chan, please stop," Tsubomi pleaded, looking down. Yaya simply held her girlfriend's hand now, staying silent for once.

The new girl sighed. "Aww, it's no fun to tease you when you're like that. Anyway, I'm glad I caught you first. Chinatsu-chan and Akio-kun are here with me. I lost sight of them and was looking around to try and catch them."

Tsubomi's hand spasmed and she quickly let go of Yaya's grip, quickly closing the distance with Haruo and dragging the girl a short distance away. "I'll be right back, Yaya-san," was all she said, leaving Yaya alone and very confused.

"She doesn't know, does she?" Haruo asked when there was enough distance in the crowded street for a private conversation, looking across Tsubomi to Yaya briefly to indicate exactly who she was referring to.

Tsubomi's eyes kept darting around her as if looking for unseen threats. "No, she doesn't. It's not the right time, Haruo-chan. Please, help me out of this." Tsubomi's eyes look up pleadingly.

The older girl nodded and took a deep breath. "When I got separated from the others, it was in that direction," Haruo indicated the direction opposite from which Yaya and Tsubomi had come. "I was actually ready to turn back thinking I must have gone too far when I saw you. I'd suggest quickly making a line back for the Luminarie and then go somewhere else. We started there and are working our way back after having walked out from there on the other side of the street."

"Thank you, Harou-chan, I owe you so much." Tsubomi paused. "You won't tell, right?"

The usually laid-back girl, very much like Yaya as Tsubomi well knew, seemed uncharacteristically thoughtful. "I won't, but someday you'll have to face your family if you're serious about this and it's not just a phase."

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it, Harou-chan, but thank you. I gotta go."

"Shoo," Harou said with the traditional hand motion.

Tsubomi briskly walked back to stand before Yaya, but with much more distance than had become normal of late. "Yaya-senpai, I need to use the bathroom. Let's go back to that McDonalds now." She then turned and walked briskly away, apparently trusting that Yaya would follow.

Yaya looked over toward Harou who gave a "get going" expression with her head, and Yaya proceeded to do just that in the direction of her rapidly vanishing, and thoroughly confusing, girlfriend.


	40. Serpents in Eden: Team Building: Part II

**Voices of the Present  
>Serpents in Eden<strong>

**Team Building  
><strong>**Part 2**

Thursday, Dec 7, 2006 7:00pm  
>(POV: Konohana Hikari)<p>

"It looks like a piece of Heaven," Hikari expressed, words otherwise failing her as she once again took in the amazing display of lights, her hand firmly ensconced in that of her tall lover. The Étoile Cadette had wanted to examine the display in more detail than Yaya's attention span would allow, and so the two couples had chosen to go their separate ways leaving the young Spican the freedom to take in the sight at her own pace.

"It does, doesn't it?" Amane said with a grin. Hikari turned to note her lover wasn't looking at the lights at all, but rather into her beloved Cadette's face as she said this, and she blushed.

_I still haven't gotten used to her affection_, Hikari mused to herself. _When I came to Astraea, the concept of loving another girl was alien. Now it's not only real, but I've done it._ Her memories of her first time, little more than two weeks ago, made her feel warm all over.

_All _over.

"Is there somewhere you'd like to go, Amane?" Hikari looked up to meet the short haired girl's gaze. She still got a thrill from using just her love's first name, something she had decided only to use in private, just the two of them, as a sign of intimacy.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind seeing some more of the light displays," Amane admitted with a shrug. "I'm not much of a shopper, but if anything catches your eye I'm more than happy to explore shops with you. I know you don't get much chance to get out given how isolated we are on the Hill."

Hikari smiled at the truth of it. She wasn't exactly a shopping glutton like her roommate, but she enjoyed looking. As she glanced around, she noted a street where the light displays seemed to be more elaborate and she guided her prince wordlessly in that direction by the arm she was now solidly attached to.

"I still can't believe it's been only two weeks since the riding incident," Amane mused as they walked, mirroring Hikari's thoughts of only moments before. "Are you still happy with how things turned out?"

Hikari tightened her grip on Amane's strong arm. "More than words can say. It still seems like a fairy tale, though. I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and it'll all have been a dream."

"If it is, I hope I never wake up," Amane responded. "I'm so glad Shizuma-san intrigued me and encouraged me along. She's a remarkable woman and second only to what we now have, I count her friendship as the most precious thing I've gained this last month. I really have found something that only being E'toile could have brought."

"Oh, I don't know," Hikari countered with a smile. "Look at Tsubomi-chan and Yaya-chan."

"Perhaps," Amane allowed. "Then again, how much of that would have happened if things had turned out differently between us? I know you've inspired a lot of things and a lot of people by being E'toile."

Hikari blushed. "What else did Yaya-chan share with you when Kaname-san and I were comparing European adventures?" _I'm going to have to come up with a proper response for my dear roommate's lack of discretion, _she thought more with amusement than any hint of distress or malice.

"Oh, a few things," Amane answered vaguely.

_Is that so. How about I share something of my own?_ On a whim, Hikari let go of Amane's arm, shifting instead to her neck and pulled the blue-haired girl's face down for a deep kiss. At first, Amane's response was limited by her shock at this first passionate, no-hold-barred kiss initiated by her beloved, but she quickly got past it and returned the sentiment with gusto.

The kiss seemed to last forever, but when it broke then seemed far too short. They remained embraced for quite a while longer, lost in a world of their own.

"I love you, Amane."

"And I, you, Hikari my love."

With that, the two released each other and returned to walking hand in arm. Arches of lights of the same design were situated every 10 meters of so, and the buildings surrounding them were brightly lit as well. It was remarkably festive, and the mood was contagious to those walking along.

_It really is like a fairy tale._

A shop caught Hikari's eye. In the display window was a painstakingly detailed porcelain figure of a female common kestrel, wings spread as if ready to take flight. The attention to detail in the life-sized, perhaps 75 centimeter from wingtip-to-wingtip delicate piece of art, was incredible. The outer plumage was chestnut brown with black specks, the inside plumage a much lighter tan with brown speckling. Grey kangaroo leather jesses hung from the bird's ankles, which were currently arched around a porcelain tree branch, the figure's base, as if in preparation to leap into the air.

_Lady!_

The rest of her surroundings faded into the background and Hikari directed the two of them to the window so she could admire the display up close.

"Amane, that figurine is a perfect image of my kestrel, Lady, back home," Hikari shared in awe.

"Your kestrel?" Amane's voice mirrored her confusion.

_That's right, I never shared about that._ "I'm sorry, I'm not making much sense, am I? You know my family has strong samurai heritage. My family on my father's side have been falconers for centuries, going back to the time of Tokugawa Ieasu. My grandfather and father have maintained the tradition, and several of us children have chosen to continue it. All three of my brothers, and my eldest sister and I each have our own birds. Father was adamant we had to put in the effort to train our own. Mother exercises Lady regularly for me when I'm at Spica, but I spend all the time I can with Lady whenever I go home. I really should have warned you how much time we'll spend in the fields when you're with us." Hikari's expression was still rapt on the display, showing no hint of guilt at the omission.

"Will it be any more than you standing out watching me run Starbright through our paces?" Amane challenged, only slightly chiding. "In all honesty, I'm very excited to hear this. I look forward to standing by watching you perform your animal partner for a change. It never occurred to me that you practiced Takagari."

"You mean I don't look the type?" Hikari's eyes sparkled with good humor as she turned to behold her love with amusement as she said this.

"Ummmm," Amane prevaricated, clearly recognizing the trap she was in now.

Hikari hugged her senpai briefly. "Don't worry about it. I'll agree it does seem incongruous. I really need to exercise my arms more. I'm not very strong, as Kaname-san demonstrated all too well, and I can't carry Lady myself the whole time like I'd prefer." Hikari had a thought and stood back to look Amane up and down, her finger on her chin in thought. "Hopefully she'll like you. You might prove very useful."

"I'd like to think I'm useful for more than a bird perch," Amane teased.

"Lady may think otherwise," Hikari responded with an arched eyebrow. "Anyway, it wouldn't hurt to have you learn to handle a bird. He also loves riding, but Father's passion is his birds. It might help smooth things over with Father when he figures out you're more than just my friend at school."

Amane cocked her head to one side at the changed subject. "I'd been wondering how that would go. I know your family is devout Catholic, which seemed to me to suggest they might not be thrilled with our decision to be together. You think there will be problems?"

Hikari's brow furrowed as she considered how to word her response to that. "I'm not sure. I'm a solidly middle child, fifth of seven. Two boys and two girls before me, and a boy and a girl behind. It's not like they are depending on me to continue the family line or anything. My education has always been to prepare me to marry off to a man of means, either in Japan or perhaps more likely the west. While it was always assumed I'd take a husband, they've always made it clear the choice of man would be my own."

"I can be your prince, but I can't be your husband," Amane stated the obvious for the sake of making the point. "I know you're close to your family. I don't want to be the cause of a rift with them."

"You won't be, Amane. They believe in continuing family traditions, but they've always been open to new things. Again, I think I have more flexibility than if I was my oldest sister, or perhaps sadly than if I was one of the boys."

Amane nodded thoughtfully as she watched her breath beginning to show in the chill night air. "In some ways, my family will be more and less of a problem. I have one sibling, an older brother. He's quite gay and attends college with his partner. They talk about getting married someday, so we all know it's pretty serious. My parents have expressed worry about me as well since I've always been pretty masculine, but I always assured them my lack of interest in men wasn't that I liked girls instead, it was just that I wasn't interested in Eros at this time in my life. While I don't think they'll be shocked that I have found a partner and that she's another girl, I think my parents were hoping I'd at least have children."

"You still can, Amane," Hikari challenged, her face serious. "I've always wanted to be a mother someday, when I'm ready. It never occurred to me that I'd be giving that up just because I've fallen in love with you. I have three brothers and you have one. Seems to me there are sources for what the two of us lack while still keeping our children in the family."

Amane's eyes widened as she began considering something that just hadn't occurred to her before. "Strange given I knew things were possible, but I never thought about it in reference to myself."

"We have time," Hikari assured. "Heaven knows we have so much still to learn about each other. For example, you meeting my Lady. Then there're little things like graduation, the fact you're going to university in Britain and I'll still be at Spica. Just a few hurdles before anyone could be expecting grandchildren."

"You're an amazing girl, Hikari," Amane said, wearing her admiration on her face as well as speaking it. "Thank you again for being my Cadette." With that, she bent over and lightly brushed her lips to Hikari's.

"And you for being my Aînée. I would never have pushed you, but I am so grateful you accepted Shion-sama's and Kaname-san's challenge."

The two maintained their gaze for a few moments longer, then Amane turned to look again at the display. "It strikes me that you shouldn't be without a reminder of something so precious to you as your kestrel when you're with me at Spica. It wouldn't do for you to be pining away for your love at home just because you're with me. I think I shall remedy that."

Hikari's eyes widened as Amane took her hand and guided her into the shop, clearly unworried whatever the price of the object might be.

Fifteen minutes later the two of them were again standing outside the shop. In Amane's arms was a large and rather unwieldy box containing the figure as well as a lot of padding.

_I suppose we didn't think this through_, Hikari thought, looking about her and considering her options. It was then that she saw pink hair across the street walking briskly back in the direction of the Luminarie_. It's Tsubomi, and she looks upset._ Only then did she sight Yaya walking several paces behind her kohai, looking rather confused and miserable.

_What happened, I wonder?_

Hikari turned back to get Amane's attention, but it was clear Amane had already sighted the same disturbing sight.

"It looks like they're heading back early," Amane observed neutrally. "It might not be a bad thing for us to do the same." Amane lifted the box higher briefly to support the basis for such a decision and Hikari nodded.

"Thank you for understanding, Amane," Hikari said warmly to her love.

"Hey, they're my friends now, too," Amane observed as they began their own brisk walk in pursuit of their serviteur and best friends.

**/*/**

(POV: Tōmori Shion)

Shion sighed. "Okay then, go off and enjoy yourselves. I'll see you here at nine o'clock so we can start making our way back."

Not needing to be told twice, Team Étoile as Yaya had labeled them, set off in the direction of the lights. Shion stood watching them slowly vanish into the crowds as she finished off the remains of her soda.

_So much has changed since the last time I was here_, she thought silently as she considered now what it would mean to explore this place alone.

"So, where to first Shion-san?"

Shion was startled out of her reverie by Momomi's voice as much as by her words. "Um, aren't you two going to go spend some time together? This is a prime dating event, you know."

Momomi chuckled. "Kaname and I have spent plenty of time together, and we will again never fear. We've been on the student council with you for how many years? And we've never actually done anything with you. Perhaps that's one reason we've always been so tense."

Shion considered the words skeptically. "I think there was more to it than that, something about us always having different agendas."

"Well there is that, too, I suppose," Momomi responded with a shrug. "As you said, though, that's all past. I think we all have come to understand we're all about the greater good of Spica. I'll admit I was wrong about the Étoile, Shion-san. You made the right choice. The recent incidents between Minamoto-san and I have proven to me she just has it out for me. There's no way I could have gotten Le Rim support swimming against that current."

Shion wanted to disagree with the untrustworthy girl and defend her longest-standing friend ever, Rokujō Miyuki perhaps notwithstanding despite their later rivalry, but standing there listening to Momomi's words she found she couldn't argue.

_I love her more than life itself, but Chikaru really is being totally unreasonable…and hysterical. _Shion remembered back to the events of Tuesday night, scant two days ago, when she last saw her childhood friend._ Okay, she's irrational. Momomi really is at least in part a victim here._

"I'm sorry about doing what I did," Shion admitted guiltily, "but that really was the long and the short of it. That and I really didn't appreciate your tactics. Ultimately I wanted Spica to win and Amane-sama had the best chance to beat Suzumi-san, who I had to believe was going to be Miyuki's choice. When Aoi-san came on the scene, Suzumi-san became nearly unbeatable. I still sometimes wonder if we'd be the Étoile school if not for Shizuma-san's theatrics."

"All's fair in love and war," Momomi quoted, "and as I've learned, we had a little of both going on between you and Rokujo-san. If you'd shared more of your motivations, perhaps we'd have seen eye to eye sooner, ne?"

"Perhaps," Shion allowed, turning her head slightly to consider Kaname. "And you?"

"I think Momomi has been part of some conversations I missed, so I can't say," Kaname allowed. "Still, I wanted to beat Amane-kun and I doubt I would have been easily dissuaded until her Cadette and her friends made me see things differently."

"Kaname, if you'd shared more of your motivations earlier on, most of the unfortunate events of this entire year would have been avoided." Momomi's face was smiling and looked sympathetic as she regarded her lover, but there was a certain steel in her voice Shion didn't think was her imagination.

For the first time ever, Shion saw Kaname get stared down as she downcast her eyes under Momomi's gaze. Shion could understand Momomi's indignance. It was clear Kaname and Shion had both wronged this poor girl, unintentionally of course, but still wronged her.

_I've been letting Chikaru get to me too much recently. Why didn't I see this before?_ Shion shook her head at the irony of it all. _Good thing I decided to focus on getting Spica's house in order. It's allowing me to see things clearly again. Chikaru's in good hands with Miyuki and Shizuma. I'll focus on cultivating Momomi, and hopefully by the end of the year when we graduate, we'll all be sitting back as mutual friends and laughing at this foolishness._

"Penny for your thoughts," Momomi said gently.

Shion looked up and saw the concern in Momomi's brown eyes. "It's nothing, Momomi-san. Just thinking about the strange turns life can take sometimes."

Momomi just nodded sympathetically and smiled again. "So, are you eventually going to show us this Luminarie thingie?"

Shion smiled back, trying not to look sad. "I'd certainly like to. It's been six years since I was last here, and the world was very different."

"It certainly was, although I'd like to think it's changed for the better. Come on, Shion-san. Let's go make some new memories." With that Momomi grabbed Shion's and Kaname's hands and started leading them toward the lights.

As the three walked hand in hand toward the Luminarie, Shion remembered back to her previous time walking this same path holding the hand of another princess who was the glue between two princes, all three of whom had promised forever friendship.

_I swore with those very girls to live in the future, not in the past. Trying to relive the past is the mark of a fool. I learned that from Desi in Seattle. Eyes forward, Shion._

Shion felt Momomi squeeze her hand slightly. She turned her head to glance at the honey blonde, who herself was regarding Shion thoughtfully. She watched as the girl freed the hand which had been holding Kaname's so that she could reach into her jacket and pull out a handkerchief. "I promise I won't tell anyone," she said with a gentle smile as she reached up to dab Shion's eyes, which were indeed leaking tears.

**/*/**

The time spent by "Team Étoile" back at the McDonald's was awkward. Tsubomi clearly wasn't avoiding Yaya, if anything she seemed to be extra clingy, but she was very quiet and avoided anyone's eyes. Her three friends came to the same unspoken agreement that she needed time, if perhaps not space. Hikari was impressed at the restraint demonstrated by her roommate.

_Yaya would never have acted this understandingly before, _the Étoile Cadette thought._ She's changed too over the past month. We all have._

"When was the last time you all shared a midnight tea party with your friends from Miator and Le Rim?" Amane asked the question out of the blue, causing the other three girls to jump even though she hadn't exactly been loud or abrupt about it.

"Um," Hikari said, clearly struggling to remember. _Amane's trying to redirect Tsubomi, but I can't help if I don't know where this is going._

"It was before the Étoile election if we count both Tamao-san and Aoi-san," Tsubomi's organized mind took over. "We had everyone there the night of the election except the two who were away from the Hall at the time. We then had everyone except Tamao-san and Chiyo-chan at the E'toile greenhouse last weekend. We haven't had Tamao-san around in a while…except for the things Momomi-san has organized, but that hasn't included Chiyo-chan, Hikari-sama, or the girls from Le Rim"

"Yeah, it's been since before the candidate announcement….almost a month," Yaya calculated, incredulous.

"Far too long," Amane said. "Suzumi-san, especially, deserves your support. I've mentioned that before," Amane's voice was almost…almost…chiding.

Hikari nodded. "I'll speak with Chiyo-chan or Tamao-san when we get back about organizing something. Amane-senpai is right. I hadn't realized just how much things had fallen by the wayside."

Amane considered the response, then added, "That may help explain why things have 'gone to Hell around here', as Shion-san so quaintly put it. The famous 'Suzumi-Aoi' tea party clique, as Momomi put it Sunday night, hasn't been holding up its end."

"Heaven knows I wish it were that easy," Hikari responded with a sigh.

"Perhaps it is," Amane countered. "As Shion-san said, each of you and those other girls you share your evenings with in Hikari's or Suzumi-san's room are the ones who lead the girls of Strawberry Hall, if not all three schools. Who else guides this place but you? And what else would be the cause of dysfunction but your absence?"

"Well," Yaya retorted, clearly not sure if she liked the implications of what Amane was saying, "I could say severe food poisoning and the accumulated mess from your useless predecessor, but I suspect you'll take exception to the latter."

Amane considered Yaya's words thoughtfully. "At the risk of sounding like Minamoto-san, I think you do my friend Shizuma-san a disservice. I'm barely two weeks into being E'toile with my vibrant Cadette and half a dozen friends eager to assist me. Shizuma-san was alone in her grief."

"She had Rokujō-san and their two friends on the Miator Student Council," Tsubomi countered this time, sitting up and now holding her girlfriend's hand. It was clear she and Yaya felt on the same page.

"I said alone in her grief, not alone in her duties or the greenhouse," the Étoile Aînée corrected gently. "Imagine losing Tsubomi-chan, Yaya-san. Or as much as I dread saying it, imagine us losing Hikari. That would be exactly what it was like for Rokujō-san and Shizuma-san. Can you imagine the three of us trying to piece things together after losing Hikari?"

Amane's grip on Hikari's hand was almost painfully tight, but Hikari didn't complain. It was an eerie conversation to be having, especially since at the moment she was dead for the sake of argument.

Yaya and Tsubomi's eyes darted around as they processed the thought, then their heads both drooped at almost the same time as they realized the correlation.

"You're right, Amane-sama," Yaya admitted uncomfortable. "I'm sorry for being so insensitive."

"Me too," Tsubomi seconded.

"It's okay," Hikari added. "I was on the stage when Shizuma-sama came for Nagisa-chan. I know how much it hurt Tamao-chan. But I also know those two roommates still love each other deeply. It's not my place to question that."

"Question what?" A voice carried over the others as a porcelain-white face framed by golden blonde tresses came to rest over the divider behind Amane and Hikari's plastic booth seat.

"Shion-senpai!" Hikari exclaimed as she twisted around the see the source of the new voice. "You're back."

"Apparently so," the Spican President agreed with the obvious as she came around to sit with the others. "It was getting cold out there so I decided to return early. I also wanted to let Momomi-san and Kaname-san have a little time alone and they wouldn't leave me by myself unless I was coming back here to wait for you. I didn't realize you'd beat me here. I had expected to be tracking you all down at nine o'clock because you weren't ready to leave yet."

The four younger girls looked at each other and shrugged. Yaya spoke for them. "As you said, Shion-san, it was cold."

"Did you like it?" Shion asked the others.

"If you mean the Luminarie, it was fantastic," Hikari gushed. "I want to get my family down here some day to see it. You have to see it to really understand how beautiful it is."

"I'm glad you liked it," Shion said with a smile as she looked around at the table. "Now, is anyone thirsty? I'm going to get hot tea and cocoa. If Yaya will help me carry them back, I might even agree to make the order in English this time. I'm in a generous mood at the moment." With that the group leader rose and made her way to the front counter.

"I am so there," Yaya said with a grin as she bounced up in pursuit.

/*/

Momomi and Kaname had arrived back with the others while the drinks were still steaming, and there had still been some available for them to warm their hands and bodies. By the time they had finished the drinks, the driver had returned with the van and they all piled in for the long drive back to Astraea. This time the girls settled into their more natural pairings with Yaya and Tsubomi up front, the Étoile couple in the center, and holding the back bench were Shion again by the window with Momomi between her and Kaname. No one seemed terribly talkative.

It wasn't until they had made it past the Osaka city core that Yaya gave freedom to her curiosity. "So, Amane-sama, what's in the box?"

Hikari looked up into Amane's eyes for a moment. "It's okay, Amane-senpai. Go ahead and show them."

With this, Amane turned on the dome light above her head and opened up the box to carefully remove the detailed porcelain figurine from its packing.

"Wow!" Yaya exclaimed.

"It's beautiful!" agreed Tsubomi.

"So, Amane-sama is a falconer as well as a rider?" Shion inquired, clearly impressed.

"Actually, no," the Spican prince corrected. "Hikari is."

"Seriously?" Yaya burst out, her eyes wide as she looked from the figure to her roommate and best friend. "I would never have guessed that."

Hikari smiled. "You seem even more surprised than when you discovered Tsubomi was a horse rider."

"I'm sorry, Hikari-chan," Yaya said, clearly contrite.

"Oh, it's alright Yaya-chan. Most people find it incongruous. Even Amane-senpai." This last was said with a wink at her lover, who once again ducked her head contritely.

"How'd you get into it?" Kaname asked.

"My family have been falconers for centuries. My father adored the tradition and really wanted us kids to continue it. I'm actually perhaps the most passionate of it among my siblings. Perhaps it's because I'm so weak and vulnerable, but I get a thrill out of guiding my kestrel, her name is Lady. She's so powerful, and I feel like I am part of that when she flies and especially when she makes a kill. Trained falcons are completely dependent on their masters. When they make a kill, they take it back and I have to feed it to her. She's so well trained now that she'd starve without me…or my mother when I'm at Spica"

As Hikari was speaking, all attention was on her and no one noticed how Momomi was getting increasingly agitated.

"May I please hold it so I can see it more closely?" Kaname asked. Amane nodded and gingerly handed the surprisingly heavy object back to her fellow Spican athlete.

Kaname took the figure very carefully in her hands and looked it over, noting the amazing detail. "Momomi, isn't this amazing?"

When a response wasn't forthcoming, Kaname looked back toward the honey blonde girl to find her curled up with her head on Shion's lap, eyes closed and body shaking. Shion was clearly perplexed at the behavior, responding to Kaname's concerned look with a worried shrug. One of Shion's hands was on the girl's shoulder and the other gently petting her hair in an effort to be reassuring.

Knowing that Momomi wasn't visible to the others over the bench seats, she turned her attention back to the figure rather than draw attention to her inexplicably distressed lover. She tried to cover her troubling thoughts as she spoke again, this time to Amane. "I can see why you bought it. It's stunning." With that, she carefully handed the object back to Amane who then passed it forward to allow Yaya and Tsubomi for their own inspection.

As Amane continued to engage the group up front, Kaname once again looked over to see Shion doing her best to console Momomi who now at least had opened her eyes again and was no longer shaking. Kaname reached over to hold one of Momomi's hands and was gratified to feel her beloved grab it tightly. The smallest of the three turned to look up at Kaname and smiled. She squeezed Kaname's hand before using it to draw herself back up.

After she had settled herself momentarily, Momomi leaned over and whispered something in Shion's ear. The Nordic girl smiled and gently patted Momomi on the leg before she then looked over at Kaname with an even broader smile and used her eyes to motion Kaname over to her lover. Kaname didn't need any encouragement as she drew Momomi in to curl against her side. The two snuggled in comfortably and it appeared Momomi intended to doze off in this position, which suited Kaname just fine.

Once the figure was put away, it appeared the scenario in the back seat played out in the others as well. Before long Tsubomi was up against Yaya and Hikari against Amane. From the back seat, Kaname couldn't be certain, but she suspected she was the only conscious girl in the van, excluding the driver of course. Even Shion eventually succumbed to the sand man as she drifted to sleep oddly enough curled against Momomi's other side. Kaname marveled at how restful the intense Spican President appeared in the position.

_What has been going on this evening_? the normally intense and competitive girl pondered as she considered the two girls next to her. _I've never seen Momomi respond like she did over that figure. I mean she's never liked it when I discussed cock-fighting or bull-fighting, but those are pretty bloody and this is just a bird statue. And what has been going on between her and Shion-san?_ Kaname continued to ponder these mysteries as the expressway lights continued to pass by.

It was almost 2am when then van and passengers made their way to a hotel not terribly far away from Astraea. The driver lived not far away and was granted leave by Shion to go home as long as she returned by 6:30am to take them the rest of the way to the Hill. That left the seven girls to grab a few hours of rest before the potentially very long day began in earnest. Given the intention all around was definitely sleep, and to ensure no one was left uncomfortable at the expectation of a partner, two rooms were procured with 'Team E'toile' in one and the Spican leadership in the other.

**/*/**

(POV: Kiyashiki Momomi)

Momomi sat in the excited crowd in the Plaza de Toros de Las Ventas in Madrid. She knew her parents were supposedly on each side of her, but she was oblivious to her surroundings. Before her, looking far nearer that should have been possible from her seat high up in the storied arena, was an exhausted animal. Bleeding and battered, the bull had been guided around the field through an elaborate game designed to be its end. Its neck muscles nearly severed; it could barely lift its head.

_Please stop! You're hurting it!_

She screamed, but no one listened. The crowd was frenzied; no one cared about one little girl. Momomi looked around her and she couldn't recognise any faces. Whenever she tried to examine any one, it would fade into haziness.

The crowd quieted and Momomi's attention turned back to the field before her. There was now nothing obscuring her view of the events in the ring. It was like a solo performance just for her.

_Please stop! I don't want this!_

A figure in a gold outfit with red boots and long honey-blonde hair entered the ring, standing alone, carrying a small red cape. The figure stood confident, resolute against the broken creature. She held out the cape and taunted the pathetic thing into charging her. One pass after another, like a dance. A terrible dance with only one finish for the animal that existed now for the mercy of those who had none.

As the bull prepared for yet another futile struggle against its fate, Momomi saw the flash of a sword.

_No!_

She watched, helpless as the bull made one last pass and the torera gored it expertly, ending its life.

_I didn't want this!_

"Yes you did," the torera challenged calmly, her face still obscured as she faced away from Momomi. "Every bull I take down for you is one less bull that can gore you. The more you control, the less you have to fear being hurt again. Because of me, you've never been hurt since he hurt you. Except for Kenjo-sama, and that only because you stubbornly refuse to let me have her."

_But at what price?_ Momomi was on her knees in tears now, pleading with the torera to stop hurting the bulls.

"Without me, you're nothing but a battered and bruised little child. A soiled girl who no one would ever want. A pathetic disgrace. Because of me, you can stand proud without fear. Is this such a high price to be paid? Do you really want to go back to how it was?"

Momomi suddenly hurt. Her skin was now naked, exposed to the cold and she shivered. Her shoulder had been twisted when she'd been held down, and she felt agony from…_don't think about it!_

_No! I won't go back to that! I won't let anyone ever hurt me like that again!_

"Okay then, we do it my way."

_But what of the bulls?_ Momomi scanned the ring and the dozen-odd bulls with the faces of those whose leashes she held or had held were scattered around the field...including the father who had hurt her once…and only once.

"What of them? Your father will never hurt anyone again. He certainly deserves what he's gotten, hasn't he? A raving lunatic locked away for the rest of his days, trapped forever in a cage of his own terrors. As far as the rest, as you like to say, 'No one's innocent'."

_But what of Akane? _Momomi recognised the face of the recently gored bull as her kohai, a girl who Momomi as an upperclasswoman, as Spica Secretary, should have been protecting._ She didn't deserve it, did she?_

"But Momomi," the torera reasoned sweetly as she turned to regard her with her own face and a sweet, innocent smile. A falcon now adorned her arm, a blonde falcon with the face of Tomori Shion. "What does it matter? Aren't you a kind mistress?"

**/*/**

(POV: Kiyashiki Momomi)

Momomi lay awake next to Kaname in the bed they shared, staring up at the ceiling of the hotel room trying to calm herself after yet another nightmare. She could hear Shion sleeping in the second bed nearby. More to the point she could feel her presence lying there, naked despite her body being clad in a knee-length nightshirt and under bed covers, taunting her.

Shion had blithely flaunted her vulnerabilities to Momomi at the Luminarie and even during the drive back, practically begging Momomi to grab them and bind the girl to her with them. _To ease her regret… to calm her anxieties. To make it all just go away. _Momomi had reached out and fondled the exposed strings, wanting so badly to oblige the hurting blonde. Instead, as the older girl had slept against her in the van, she'd tweaked them so they could never again be hidden from her, much like a fraying knitted sweater with a single thread just hanging there waiting to unravel the whole thing. She'd then just let go, leaving the threads unclaimed and allowing her mark to fade and vanish. The threads would probably be obvious to Shizuma, but how the sweater had been frayed or who had done it would remain a mystery.

_It'll be interesting to see if Shizuma takes them instead. It might be the best possible outcome. There's no way Chikaru would let it stand if Shizuma were to be so bold, and Shion is Miyuki's childhood friend as well despite the latter's more recent closeness with Shizuma. It would tear them apart. The classic 'let's you and him fight' between all my most vexing nemeses._

Still, in the quiet of the night, laying not two meters away, the threads hung there mocking her…the part of her that would never tolerate being out of control again.

_She's powerful, _Momomi considered of the heiress to an empire._ She could protect me from everything. I could reach out even now. Just a little tug and she'd never let anyone hurt me. Not ever. She should be mine._

_But does she deserve it? _

_More to the point, can I risk it yet?_

_Can I risk it not to?_

_Damn Shizuma and damn Chikaru and thrice damn that teacher they're both so close to. And damn whoever it is at the hospital that yanked Father's leash right out of my hands last month from all the way in Tokyo, someone who must now know my scent and is able to do things I didn't think possible. If that person manages to eventually pull Father out of his cage, they'll know everything. Shion could protect me, and I'd never let her far enough away from me to lose her leash like I did Father's._

_But if I take Shion now, I'll be out in the open, no longer able to operate in the shadows where I'm sooo much more effective. Akane was risky enough, but a second year commuting Spican is unlikely to get any notice. The President of Spica, childhood friend to Chikaru of Le Rim and Miyuki of Miator…and therefore in full view of Queen Shizuma herself…is entirely another matter._

_I can't risk it…not yet…not with anyone on this trip. They're all too obvious, too closely bound to those who threaten me, too public to take on directly._

_My time will come, and I'll do what I need to do in order to survive. I'll protect that little girl so she's never hurt again, no matter what the cost to others._

_But what of the bull? _The little girl persisted…

**/*/**

As expected, morning came far too soon. As instructed, each of the girls had brought their Spica uniforms with them so that they could go straight to school upon delivery back to campus. The driver had been thoughtful enough to bring an assortment of breakfast items, tea, and juice which was well appreciated in the van as the group made their way up past the gate and onto the campus grounds.

As the van arrived to the front of Spica the girls noted that Sister Carina, the Strawberry Hall sister assigned to the Spica wing, was standing patiently awaiting their arrival.

"I wonder how she knew to expect us now?" Yaya wonder aloud as if ascribing it to some higher power. Shion knew better, however.

"Sister Carina knew I wouldn't stay gone more than one day and it's near to the start of the school day. I suspect she was standing out in front of Strawberry Hall since perhaps 6am, maybe even sooner, and then switched here once breakfast was underway in the Hall. The simplest explanation is usually the correct one, Yaya-san." Shion then took a deep breath as the driver got out of the van and came around to open the door for her passengers. "Everyone, let me do the talking. I'm going to do my best to take responsibility for everyone. It was my idea and I should shoulder any blame that comes."

With this, the door opened and the passengers all disgorged from the vehicle. They stood there holding their school bags which had also been contained in the van during their travels. Sister Carina came to review the line. The beautiful young blonde, the youngest of all the sisters on the Hill and a recent graduate of Spica herself, considered each girl as she walked the line they had formed.

"Everyone but Tōmori Shion and Ootori Amane are dismissed," the sister said in a stern, if accented due to her foreign origins, tone. "While the events of the past 24 hours will not appear on your records, I will not forget this nor will my colleagues. I expect your behavior going forward to be exemplary."

With heads hanging, the freed students slowly made their way past Sister Carina. Hikari briefly made to stay by her Ainee's side, but Amane gently pushed her toward Yaya and the jet-haired girl wordlessly placed her arm around her roommate's shoulder and guided her away. Similarly, Momomi of all people looked to protest leaving Shion's side, but the President shook her head and canted her head to indicate the school. As Yaya had done with the Étoile Cadette so did Kaname do as she led the Spican Secretary toward the waiting building.

Once the junior ranked students were gone, Sister Carina came to stand before the two leaders of the expedition. "Which of you is responsible for this?"

"I am," they both stated in unison. Shion looked over at Amane with a surprised expression, but Amane maintained her gaze towards their inquisitor.

Carina looked back and forth and scowled as she shook her head before continuing in the casual English she was fond of when around Shion. While Amane's English was superb for a foreign speaker, she still struggled when Shion and Carina got together and were informal. "You have me by the short hairs, as the guys like to say. The entire leadership of Spica and the Étoile gone at a time when the rest of this place has gone completely to Hell. You both leave and come back discreetly, or at least as discreetly as you possibly could. Well calculated. Even if I wanted to throw the book at you, which I don't, there's no way I could." Carina moved to stand before Shion, the girl she had come to consider a protégé in her own way, not terribly dissimilar to the mentoring happening between Suzumi Tamao and Oosaki Keiko although Shion wasn't close enough to the other pair to recognise the similarity. "Please don't do this again without letting me know. I'm not stupid, Tōmori-san, I know this was team building. I would have said yes and you wouldn't have ended up betraying my trust."

As she finished speaking, the ingénue of a sister reached across to Shion's collar and adjusted the bow. "You were crooked, Sarah," she said with a wry smile. She then turned and looked up to regard Amane with a smile as the diminutive young woman, barely older than the students before her, placed a hand on the Étoile Aînée's forearm before continuing in Japanese. "The office Keiko and I proudly held seven years ago certainly needs shaking up. Next time, though, you and your Cadette should give some thought regarding your methods and the impact it will have. The girls look up to you."

With that the habit-clad figure simply turned and walked off in the direction of Miator without giving a formal dismissal, leaving the two looking stunned and feeling like they would have preferred a real punishment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

I recommend my readers review **Echoes of the Past** as well as the earlier _Perspectives_ chapters of **Voices**. They are certainly not required, but they will help you all get the most out of the next three **Voices** chapters that will cover the events of the Le Rim crowd during this very busy Thursday, Dec 7th.

Oh, and if any of my readers are voters in Maine, Maryland, Minnesota or my own home state of Washington, thank you for voting to validate my own marriage of 22 years and marriages like mine in all four states. I love my wife no less than a man could, and she loves me, and I'm glad a majority of voters could understand that this time around. :-)


	41. Family Secrets: Part I

**Voices of the Present  
>Family<strong>

**Family Secrets  
><strong>**Part I**

Thursday, Dec 7, 2006 7:15am

"Damn! I forgot my book bag in my room," Le Rim Vice President Takahashi Satsumi exclaimed as her friend, Le Rim Secretary Suzuki Miho, returned from having deposited their dishes at the kitchen. The two Le Rim council officers had been sharing a subdued breakfast in the Strawberry Hall dining hall with their pensive kōhai, Natsume Remon and Hyūga Kizuna.

_Their pensiveness isn't unique_, thought the Le Rim Vice President._ Everyone seems a little on edge these days._ She looked toward the equally mellow events at the usually lively Miator table where Tōmori Shion of Spica had recently been added to the traditional foursome of Suzumi Tamao, Aoi Nagisa, Rokujō Miyuki, and Hanazono Shizuma. A look at the now six Spica regulars at the Étoile table was no different. The "thought leader" students, the ones their peers looked to in times of stress, were stressed themselves.

_We're wounded. Everyone living in Strawberry Hall. As much as I hate to say it since I know more than anyone that she's just as human as the rest of us, this place needs its mom back._

"Again?" Miho responded to Satsumi's admission with evident frustration. "Well, lucky for you we have a little extra time. Remon-san, Kizuna-san," the Le Rim Secretary turned her attention to the two kōhai, "if you wouldn't mind joining us as we swing by our room, we can walk together to class. I'd really enjoy your company until then." Miho said this last while smiling hopefully at the two younger girls.

Remon regarded her senpai as she rose along with Kizuna. "You're trying to cheer us up. You don't need to. We'll be okay." Remon reached over and grasped Kizuna's hand.

"Who says it's _you_ who needs cheering up?" Satsumi retorted a bit crossly before her roommate could respond. "We've known her a lot longer than you have, Remon-san. We miss her too."

Remon felt her hand squeezed by Kizuna before she let go of the grasp. _Even after all this, she's still skittish of contact,_ Remon thought sadly as she fought resentment.

"Of course you do, Satsumi-sama," Kizuna assured the others, using the now free hand for emphasis. "We'll be happy to stay together until we reach the school."

With that, the four of them made an uneventful exit just as they saw Tamao and Nagisa begin their own flight from the dining hall, the new traditional signal to everyone else that it was time to get to class. As usual, Shizuma and Miyuki remained calmly behind, finishing their tea. Shion looked to be staying with them, just as had been the case the previous morning when the Spican president had surprised everyone by joining the Miator President's table for the first time.

The four Le Rim girls made quick progress back up the steps and to the room still shared by Satsumi and Miho despite the fact as 6th year students they could have rooms of their own if they wanted. Remon and Kizuna had intended on staying outside to wait, but they instead found themselves ushered in by Satsumi who then closed the door behind them.

Remon started to look back in confusion but her motion was interrupted as she realized there was a fifth occupant of the room. Oosaki Keiko of Miator, dressed casually in slacks and a simple blouse, stood from having been seated on one of the beds and considered Remon and Kizuna. It was clear from her casual attire and lack of make-up that she didn't intend to teach today.

"Ohayo gozaimashita, Oosaki-sensei," Remon and Kizuna said simultaneously by way of greeting, each covering their surprise to a limited degree.

"Ohayo gozaimasu to both of you, Natsume-san and Hyūga-san," Keiko replied with a slight bow. She then turned slightly to face in the direction of Miho and Satsumi, who were now standing together, hands firmly grasped, looking worried. "Thank you both for running my little errand. I can't express my gratitude for doing this so we don't cause the rumors that would have started had I fetched them myself. Unfortunately, as we discussed I can't assuage your curiosity right now. You really are amazing friends to be so blindly supportive."

Both of them smiled wryly, and Miho spoke for both of them. "We're the constant in the lives of those three, Keiko-sama." Miho shrugged. "The anchor that always brings them back to each other ever since grade school. We'll always be there for them, even if we don't understand the details. Anyway, give her our love. We'll keep Le Rim in order and cover for these two," Miho gestured at Remon and Kuzuna, "as well as Chikaru-chan and Kagome-chan as long as you need."

Keiko simply nodded guiltily and mouthed another thank you as the two slipped out the door, closing it again as they left, leaving a mystified Remon and Kizuna alone with the redheaded teacher in the room of the new departed senpai. The two watched as said teacher walked up to regard them.

"Are you willing to go on a little day trip with me today?" Keiko's head tilted to one side in query.

"A day trip?" Kizuna was the first to respond. "Will we see Chikaru-sama and Kagome-chan?"

"Yes, Chikaru and Byakudan-san will be there. Although it may not be as simple as it sounds."

"It doesn't matter," Kizuna answered again for the two of them. This time it was she who grabbed Remon's hand to emphasize her next point. "There isn't anything Remon and I wouldn't do for them. They're our family."

Remon's eyes widened as she turned to Kizuna at those words. There was so much she wanted to say or ask right then, but the presence of Keiko complicated matters.

"Nothing, you say?" Keiko asked with a smile. "That's commendable, although I hope we won't have to test those limits today." She paused and looked at her wristwatch. "The students should all be off to their schools and the car should be out front by now. Shall we go?"

The three of them made their way out of the room and began down the hall before Kizuna stopped suddenly and said she needed to go get something from Chikaru's room.

"What are you after?" Keiko asked curiously.

Kizuna looked uncomfortable. "I'd rather not say until I'm sure I can find it. Oosaki-sensei, I know you have a master key to this place. Can I borrow it a moment? I swear I have something specific in mind and won't just snoop." Kizuna looked earnestly up at the teacher.

Keiko considered the girl for a moment. "I trust you. That's not the issue. I just need to know what you're planning before we're done with the drive. Deal?"

Kizuna nodded resoundingly as she took the proffered key from the redhead and bounded down the hall in the direction of Chikaru's room. She returned shortly with her hands now replaced by a panda and a pig with a scarf hanging around her neck linking the two together. Kizuna stood looking at Keiko with a defiant expression, silently daring the adult to protest her now apparent intention. Keiko's composure broke for just a moment as the love she could feel from the girl and her friend was made manifest in that simple pair of puppets fashioned by the hands of their beloved senpai.

Knowing how hard the day was going to be even if they were lucky, and how even love would have to be denied soon, Keiko took the moment to draw both the girls in a quick embrace. When she drew back, she looked in their eyes- windows for the jumbled emotions of anticipation, fear, curiosity, and anxiety flying through their minds. There was, though, no missing the love that eclipsed the others. "Thank you both. Chikaru is lucky to have a family like you."

Several minutes later the now grinning trio were back on their way down the stairs and to the nearby car path where there was, indeed, a large sedan awaiting them. A woman in formal chauffer garb stepped out of the driver's position as they approached and opened the passenger door for them. "Good morning, Oosaki-sama."

"And good morning to you as well, Masato-san. Thank you again for being so flexible these past few days. I assume all was still well at the house when you checked in?"

"Yes, Oosaki-sama," the woman shared as she ushered the younger girls into the car. "I will admit I am still uncomfortable leaving Minamoto ojou-sama in the care of one so very young, but the child seems remarkably capable under the circumstances."

Keiko chuckled at the assessment. "That she is. Do you know when the others are arriving?"

"My husband reports Aoi-sama staffed three nearly back-to-back shifts in order to have the day off duty and off call. She'll sleep in the car on the way, but she isn't getting off service until about right now, so they haven't yet left Tokyo. He'll strive to have her and Uchida-sama at the house by shortly after lunchtime."

_They'll break land speed records to do it_, Keiko mused. "Sleep in the car? With a week old baby? Our dear doctor is quite the optimist."

Masato-san laughed at the assessment. "Some babies sleep well in the car. This'll be Chie-sama's first long car ride, so we'll know very soon if she travels well. Either way, expect Aoi-sama to arrive exhausted."

With that Keiko got into the seat along with the Le Rim girls and Masato-san returned to work, navigating the car back to the road through campus and out the gate.

Quiet ruled the car for long minutes as the vehicle made its way to the main roads and began heading briskly along the coastline.

"Our destination's not far so we'll be arriving very soon. We're borrowing Shizuma-san's coastal estate as we attend to your President. Chikaru's had a very rough past few days, as I'm sure you can both imagine having been at either her side or Byakudan-san's so much since the events of Sunday night."

Both girls nodded, listening intently.

"A few things I need to ask before we get there. First off, please don't ask any questions." Keiko held eye contact with each of the girls in turn to emphasize her point. "You will probably hear things which will be easy to take out of context. Please don't try to connect any dots. You're here to support your friend; I just have to ask you to take everything else on faith. Someday it may all make sense to you, but for now you simply won't understand everything. Can you handle that?"

The girls nodded again.

"Second, I need you both to please control your emotions. By that, I don't mean displays of emotions although you need to resist those as well, I mean your actual feelings. I realize this is likely the hardest thing I could ask of two teenaged girls, especially given all that has happened to you recently, but plain and simply Chikaru can't handle them right now. It's a long story I simply can't share, but suffice it to say even your beloved senpai isn't immune to being foolish. Between an ill-advised action and the events surrounding the food poisoning outbreak she's been overwhelmed. Think of it like a sudden loud noise that leaves your ears ringing. Or perhaps a hot pepper than leaves your tongue burning even after the pepper itself is long gone. She's feeling something like that right now and is raw to anything else."

"Just in her head, because of her empathy. Kinda like a migraine headache?" Remon looked thoughtfully at Keiko as she posited this.

Keiko scowled, but her look was gentle and she chuckled. "Yes, exactly. That said, I asked you not to conjecture." Keiko pursed her lips and raised her brow in a chiding expression.

"I'm sorry," Remon said as she wilted at the look.

"I can't exactly blame you," she admitted to both of them given she knew full well the curiosity wasn't unique to the girl with glasses. "You've been around her enough to have picked up a lot, you in particular Remon-san. I can see why she's grooming you as her successor."

Remon blushed and looked away, but took confidence from Kizuna's reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"We'll do our best," Kizuna responded.

"I know you will," Keiko reassured them both.

As Keiko had said, it was a very short drive. Remon and Kizuna watched as the car pulled off the road and drove along a narrow lane to arrive behind a large house overlooking the ocean. The lane looped to allow vehicles to turn back, and Masato parked the car nearest the house. She got out and opened the door to allow her passengers to exit as well.

"Oosaki-sama, you have a cell phone so I think I'll park myself at the road and await the others. If you call, I'll return immediately."

"Thank you for the offer, Masato-san," Keiko acknowledged with a clearly grateful expression. "I was going to ask, but I should have suspected you'd already have it figured out. You've known Chikaru her whole life, haven't you?"

Masato nodded and smiled mildly before taking her leave. Keiko then turned to consider the two girls. "Let's go for a little walk." With that, Keiko led the others around the house, keeping some distance, and then out to the scarp overlooking the ocean. Kizuna and Remon followed silently.

"I want you two to just look out at the ocean for a few minutes," Keiko instructed. "Watch the waves, the grey skies, the seagulls flitting around..."

The girls did as instructed, neither speaking but both understanding what Keiko was doing. Once again, Kizuna reached out to hold Remon's hand, and Remon reciprocated. Both focused on deep breathing, trying to relax and clear their minds of anything but the movement of the water.

"Not bad," Keiko admitted after several minutes. "Natsume-san, I know curiosity is second nature to you, and as a teacher I would usually commend you for it, but right now try to relax and just be."

Remon nodded, resisting the urge to respond with guilt or resentment since she knew those to be emotions, too.

"I want to start by taking you in one at a time. I'm going to take Hyūga-san first." Keiko looked satisfied as Remon just nodded, continuing to stare out to sea. Remon squeezed Kizuna's hand before releasing it.

As Keiko and Kizuna approached the front door of the large house, Kizuna looked back again to watch Remon briefly. Remon's attention was still on the water and Kizuna took strength from her roommate's effort. She turned her attention back to their destination just at they reached the door and Keiko took out an old-fashioned key. She took one last deep breath as the door was opened and followed Keiko inside.

As Kizuna passed the threshold, she was surprised as a small figure slid up to her and immediately embraced her. She responded by reflex, only then realizing it was Kagome. The grip was tight despite the fact that both the child's arms were black and blue from bruising.

"It's okay, Kagome-chan," Kizuna said reassuringly as she held the girl with one arm and stroked her with another.

_How am I supposed to be soothing and unemotional at the same time?_

Kizuna looked across at Keiko, who seemed uncertain how to respond as well. Fortunately, they were saved from having to make a decision as Kagome withdrew, backing away and looking up at her senpai. The child's eyes seemed tired, but still as innocent and otherwordly as ever. Kizuna had expected perhaps some tears given the embrace, but none were to be seen.

"Chikaru-oneesama wants her family together." This was said to Kizuna, but she then turned to Keiko for an answer.

"I know. That's why I brought them, despite my serious reservations. Still, I thought we'd start with one first. Natsume-san is right outside learning serenity. It's good for her."

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded. Without a word she reached for Kizuna's hand and drew her into the sitting room. A fire was burning in the fireplace and Kizuna could see a brown-haired head barely poking above a comfortable looking upholstered chair facing the fire. The chair had a small table next to it beside which was another chair identical to the one currently occupied. Kizuna continued to be led around to the empty chair and was encouraged to sit by Kagome.

Kizuna sat as she took in the sight of her mentor sitting curled up in the other chair, arms wrapped tightly around a teddy bear and her attention on the waning fire. With a start Kizuna realized the bear was Percival and that Kagome was without her dearest companion.

Chikaru's grip on the bear tightened, knuckles white, and Kizuna quickly recognized her runaway emotions and strove to school them. She could see Chikaru relax in time with her own calm. It also seemed to help that Kagome had situated herself on the floor at the foot of the chair and was now curled up against it, near to but not touching her beloved friend. The youngest girl's gaze rested expectantly on Kizuna.

Calm restored, Kizuna was able to take in the rest of the sight before her. Chikaru was dressed in what looked like a crème-colored nightshirt, although it was possible it was a nightgown. It was impossible to tell for sure as Chikaru's lower half was covered by a blanket. Chikaru's traditionally perfectly-ordered hair was disheveled and held back with a silver barrette. The girl's face could only be described as tired.

"I'm glad you came, Kizuna-chan." The words were said quietly, and Chikaru's eyes remained fixed on the fire which Keiko was now tending.

"Thank you for inviting Remon-chan and I to see you, Chikaru-sama. We've missed you. All of Astraea has missed you."

Chikaru managed a smile at this. "I suppose they have. I'm told everything's alright. Nothing else has gone wrong since my melt…since I was brought here?"

_Since my meltdown_, Kizuna was pretty sure would have been the full sentence had Chikaru finished it. _She really did have a nervous breakdown. Who can blame her given all that's happened; how much weight she's carried. _ "Everything's fine, Chikaru-sama. Just everyone trying to get caught up again after the interruption. Term finals are next week, so everyone's tired from studying hard."

Chikaru nodded. "I'd forgotten about finals with all that's been going on. I have a feeling my GPA will take a beating this term."

"You're getting better, aren't you, Chikaru-sama. I'm sure you'll be fine. You're the smartest person at Le Rim, after all."

Chikaru smiled again, this time at the praise. "Perhaps, although I expect your roommate will be challenging my legacy there." Chikaru paused as she watched Keiko rise from having revived the fire. "Keiko, I appreciate you trying to protect me, but I'm doing fine. If Remon-chan becomes any more one with the ocean out there, she'll drown. Will you please bring her in? I want us all together."

Keiko looked solemnly at the girl. "Chikaru, you're doing better than you have in well over a day, but that's because you've been mostly alone with Byakudan-san and me. You're barely holding yourself together with Hyūga-san here."

Chikaru interrupted before Keiko could continue any more, her voice seemingly trying to find again her old authority…and falling short. "Be that as it may, Keiko. I want her in here. I want all three of them together with me…as well as you. Hiromi-san is on her way, I understand. I have no idea what she's going to want to do to stabilize me and honestly I'm frightened, so I want to first try it my way. You four are the most important people in my life. I want to believe I can find myself again through the ones I love."

Chikaru's look at Keiko was practically pleading now, and the redhead relented with clear reluctance. "As you wish, Chikaru." She then left the room and the sound of a door opening and closing could be heard.

Chikaru's face had returned again to the fire. "Thank you again, Kizuna-chan, for helping nurse Kagome-chan back to health. She's been my lifeline since yesterday morning when she came from the hospital. For a while there I was sensitive even to Keiko. I also would have likely fallen apart well before I did if it hadn't been for you and Remon-chan always being with me back at school. I can't but wonder if I would have broken down like I did if I hadn't sent Remon-chan to bed Tuesday night. I'll likely never know."

Kizuna was well aware Chikaru hadn't yet looked at her. She suspected there was a reason for it, probably a good one, but at the same time Kizuna's instincts were telling her Chikaru needed her closest friends close, not held at a distance. Kizuna looked to Kagome as she rose from the chair and, sock puppets in hand, moved to kneel in front of her senpai. Kagome didn't protest, she simply watched, and Kizuna took heart from that hoping she wasn't about to make a terrible blunder.

Kizuna reached her arms out before Chikaru, watching the older girl immediately become mesmerized by the two simple and familiar characters.

"Chikaru-oneesama is always so strong for everyone else," the panda said.

"She forgot all the people around her can be strong for her," the pig added.

"All the love she's given people that has been growing in their hearts," continued the panda.

"It all needs a place to go. It's all there wanting to go back home," the pig continued.

"She's not alone," the panda finished.

With that, Kizuna buried her face in the blanket covering Chikaru's lap, desperately trying to get her tears, and the feelings behind them, under control. _I'm ruining everything_, Kizuna thought, now also fighting the first hints of despair. Her spiral was broken, however, as she felt herself enveloped fiercely by two girls and a bear. Moments later she felt another presence add itself to the huddle, and then finally one more. The five women and one bear embraced each other for a very long time, finding reassurance with each other in that precious moment.

/*/

_I'm going to take a look around_, Remon decided.

Things had settled into a remarkable semblance of normalcy since the five of them had finally collected together in the sitting room. Chikaru was still extremely sensitive to any sudden emotions coming from the roommates, but they were getting more skilled at calm by the moment. It helped that the interactions between them were reverting back to the familiar routine of life before the Étoile election.

_I can't believe it's been less than two weeks_, Remon marveled. _It feels like two years._

Once the girls had separated from their group hug and it had become evident Chikaru had reached a new, and much more stable, steady state, Keiko had announced it was time that someone care for Kagome for a while. The child had only been out of the hospital for 24 hours, and despite her amazing inner and outer strength Keiko was clear she wasn't superhuman. The two of them, youngest and oldest, had left for the upstairs and the telltale sign of a shower running could be heard. Keiko then returned downstairs and prepared tea and coffee, which had been well received by all three of the remaining occupants of the sitting room.

During Keiko's absence, Kizuna had elected to stay close to Chikaru but Remon was driven to explore the room, curiosity getting the better of her now that it was clear their senpai was handling things reasonably well…assuming reasonable permitted a 17 year old girl to be clutching a teddy bear with hands covered by sock puppets.

It was during Remon's explorations that she discovered a cabinet filled with items incongruent with the rest of the room. Games and sketchpads filled it. Not only traditional games like Go and Chess, but games like checkers, Jenga, and even Monopoly. Remon had pulled one of the sketchpads and thumbed through it to find colored-pencil sketches of both country and city-scapes in remarkable detail. In all of them, only one figure stood- a noble and resolute girl, slender and tall with long, flowing silver hair; hair unbound despite a large number of the drawings clearly depicting it raining. At the bottom of each were the western alphabet letters S.K.

_Sakuragi Kaori_, Remon quickly recognised. _I hadn't realized she was an artist._

Remon had planned to stop after the first pad out of respect for the dead girl and the beloved she had left behind, but before she was done she realized the style of part or all of some drawings was different…and oddly familiar. The different drawings were generally up-close of the girl, clearly now identifiable as Shizuma, with fantastic detail given to the clothing she wore. It was then that she stumbled across one such drawing that was co-signed: M.C.

_Minamoto Chikaru!_ Remon thought as realization dawned and her excitement rose. _That's where I recognized the style!_

Remon's thoughts were interrupted by a whimper coming from the direction of the fireplace, and the bespectacled girl immediately closed the sketchbook against her chest and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Chikaru-sama," Remon said contritely as she turned to look back over at Kizuna and Chikaru. Chikaru was fiercely clutching Percival, but other than biting her lip she didn't seem nearly as bad off as she would have 30 minutes before.

"Its okay, Remon-chan," she said, voice strained but convincing in reassurance. "You're an explorer, after all. I can't begrudge you your eureka moments." Chikaru looked up at Remon to smile, then her eyes widened a little as she noted what was held now tightly against Remon's body. "Still, I must now admit I'm curious to see what could have possibly elicited such elation. Would you mind sharing?"

Remon nodded, but hesitated before traversing the distance back to Chikaru. "You recognise what I'm holding?"

Chikaru smiled widened now, and she nodded. "I most certainly do. I'm hoping there are about a dozen like that one with it. And don't worry, Remon-chan, I'll be fine. It'll be a fun romp through less complicated times for me."

Remon decided to go with it and turned back to pull out the other sketchbooks. On a whim, she stacked the checkers set and Jenga on top of them and returned to the other two girls. She placed the stack of items on the currently unoccupied second chair and handed the sketchbook she had already reviewed to Chikaru, who took it in her hands, now unclad by pig and panda, and considered it thoughtfully. She then rearranged herself with Percival sitting in her lap like an audience as she opened the sketchbook and very slowly started going through it, page by page. Remon, and now Kizuna, reviewed the additional sketchbooks and found them to be similar in that Shizuma was always in them. The background would change from city to country to fantasy, creatures both real and imagined might be involved…but there was always just one person in them.

"Chikaru, is this really wise?" a new voice asked.

Remon and Kizuna had been enraptured by the book they were examining, the last of them which had mostly a fantasy theme, and so hadn't noticed Keiko come back into the room. The redhead was currently standing over the back of Chikaru's chair, looking at the same sketch as the Le Rim President.

"They're just drawings, Keiko," Chikaru calmly explained. "Pleasant memories of time spent with someone who was precious to me."

"Be that as it may, you know why I'm concerned," Keiko said as she looked at the two roommates and pursed her lips, apparently in mild frustration, before turning back to Chikaru. "Shouldn't you wait to start dealing with _her_ until after Hiromi gets here?" Remon and Kizuna were sure they hadn't imagined the emphasis on the pronoun.

Chikaru was still for a moment, then shook her head. "As I said before, I want to try and find my own way first." Chikaru then looked up and turned her head to the extent she comfortably could to view Keiko. "You of all people should understand that."

Keiko looked at Chikaru, clearly not happy, but capitulated with a sigh. "Yes, I can understand. I just wish you hadn't been so damned cavalier Sunday night."

"Would it help if I agreed with you? If I could go back, there are a lot of things I would have done differently that night, beginning with tossing the entire dessert selection into the dumpster and strangling the life out of Kiyashiki-san before she could hurt anyone…before she could somehow manage to make allies out of nearly everyone dear to me." Remon noted Chikaru allowed the sketchbook to fall and her arms and hands returned to tightly clutching the bear. "But what's done is done, and I must now deal with it…if possible in my own way."

Remon knew there was far more to the conversation than she was getting, but she was just as certain this was exactly what Keiko had in mind when she warned 'no questions' in the car. A glance at Kizuna suggested her friend had come to the same conclusion. As such, they simply stood silently trying to school their concern and curiosity and just be supportive.

Keiko again stood quietly contemplating her friend for long moments. "As you wish, Chikaru. It's not like there's a guide to handling this anyway. I'm certainly not satisfied with the solution Hiromi and Hisoka came to." Keiko paused a moment as the oldest among them seemed to be schooling her own emotions. She changed the subject when she continued. "I'm going to go back and check on Byakudan-san." With that, Keiko turned and left the room.

"Chikaru-sama," Kizuna spoke this time, "if there's anything we can do to help, you know you just need to tell us. We'll always be there for you."

Chikaru look up at the two of them and smiled again. "Thank you, Kizuna-chan. And you too, Remon-chan." Chikaru then looked at the contents of the unoccupied chair. "If I may ask a favor, I'd love it if you both would play some checkers together…or perhaps Jenga. I miss our time in the club rooms at Le Rim. Things have gotten so much more complicated of late, and it would make me happy to have things back to normal, such as it were."

Kizuna and Remon looked to each other, challenge clear in their eyes as they both grinned and said together, "Checkers?" Their grins widened further, "You're on!"

/*/

Time passed pleasantly for the rest of the morning. Chikaru continued to slowly process the sketches, on occasion even noting certain elements of the sketch or memories surrounding it to the others in the room. Remon couldn't help but start connecting the dots of the various conversations and note how Chikaru seemed to linger over the image of Shizuma on each drawing. Remon thought back to the incident on Sunday when Shizuma had locked eyes with her, and Remon had barely found it in herself to escape. _What is Shizuma…and what did she do to Chikaru? Given how amazing Chikaru always is, why did I escape unscathed and Chikaru's so wounded? _That thought seemed to elicit too much emotion as her friend started cringing again and was quickly buried for further consideration later.

Remon was now watching as Kagome pulled yet another impossible piece from a Jenga tower, leaving both her senpai to marvel at her dexterity. Remon's suspicion that the stack would fall next round- unfortunately her round- wasn't in vain as the pieces came tumbling down into a heap despite her best efforts.

"She is something else, isn't she?"

Again, Remon started slightly as Keiko managed to slip in unnoticed. "She is that," Remon admitted. "It's very rare that she doesn't win anything that's based on dexterity. On the other hand, Kizuna still rules at checkers and me at chess. We all seem to have our strengths."

"That's a wise observation. And given all that's happening now around you, very timely." Keiko didn't explain further, and once again Remon schooled her curiosity. "I just wanted to note," the redhead continued, "that lunch is ready. I've received notice the others hit some traffic leaving Tokyo, but are now out of the city and making very rapid progress. Hiromi is apparently ensuring they won't be harassed by any officers. We should expect company in perhaps another two hours. They will have eaten in the car already, so we should expect things to move quickly once they arrive."

For the first time since they had arrived, Kizuna and Remon saw Chikaru rise and confirm she was, indeed, wearing a nightgown. In fact, Remon noted, it was the same design occasionally worn by Shizuma in the drawings. Apparently, it belonged to the house and not their senpai.

_I wonder if it's a coincidence that she's wearing Shizuma's clothes?_

"I'm going to go clean up," Chikaru announced once she was fully standing. She turned to Kagome and handed the youngest girl back her bear. "Thank you for letting Percival keep me company. I may need him back again, but right now I think he needs to spend some time with you." Kagome nodded and took custody again of her best friend. Chikaru then turned to look at Kizuna and Remon with the warmest smile she'd managed so far. "If you wouldn't mind, I would enjoy your help with my hair once I'm done in the shower."

The grins on the two girls' faces made any reply unnecessary, and perhaps surprisingly, this time Chikaru didn't flinch at all at their joy.


	42. Family Secrets: Part II

**Voices of the Present  
>Family<strong>

**Family Secrets  
><strong>**Part II**

Thursday, Dec 7, 2006 2:30pm  
>(POV: Natsune Remon)<p>

_The ocean is so peaceful_, Remon thought as she watched Chikaru stand quietly considering the waves. Although it was chilly and the skies were steel grey, there was just about no wind and currently no rain, although it felt like a storm was threatening. After she had absently nibbled her sandwich a while, Chikaru, looking more like herself than ever in her Le Rim uniform, covered with a sweater for warmth and her trademark red ribbons in her hair which had been done in her usual style by Remon and Kizuna, had announced she was going to take a short walk…not too far from the house but enough to take in the ocean before their new guests arrived. Not surprisingly, Keiko had objected, and also not surprisingly she had been overruled…this time with something which could almost be called confidence. Unlike previously where Chikaru had been reduced to pleading, Keiko hadn't seemed to mind being denied this time; in fact she had smiled as she faced her younger friend.

In the end, Keiko stayed in the house to clean things up. The Miator teacher's one insistence had been that Chikaru and Kagome hold hands and not separate. She made Remon and Kizuna promise that they'd ensure Chikaru complied. Given Chikaru seemed more humored than anything by the mother hen attention, neither roommate had trouble agreeing to Keiko's terms despite the irony that it was 12 year old Kagome who was expected to watch after 17 year old Chikaru.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Chikaru said thoughtfully with her gaze still out to sea.

"Absolutely," Remon immediately agreed softly, her gaze moving to match her senpai's as she watched the ocean foam spray into the air as the waves crashed against the scarp. "I've always loved the ocean. The more active the better. As much as I enjoy a sunny beach, a stormy ocean just seems more exciting."

"What if said shoreline had a certain Le Rim redhead in a bikini laying on it asking coyly to be lathered up with more suntan oil?' Chikaru challenged playfully, turning to smirk at her kōhai.

Remon looked back to Chikaru with surprise at her words given the events of the morning, then to Kizuna who was now blushing. "Then I admit all bets are off," Remon admitted with a smile at her best friend. Accepting it might be rejected, Remon held out her hand in the hopes Kizuna just might take it…which happily so she did. The two girls smiled shyly as they took positions side-by-side and again joined an equally smiling Chikaru in watching the waves.

"You seem to be doing much better now, Chikaru-sama," Remon observed, content to simply allow the statement to hang unanswered. To her surprise, though, it was.

"I am feeling much better, Remon-chan….thanks to the two of you," Chikaru responded, biting her lip after saying it as if just realizing it herself and finding the thought surprising.

Remon felt Kizuna squeeze her hand and expected her roommate to then let go, but this time she didn't.

Chikaru continued after a brief pause. "I don't know if things will ever be the same as they were before, but I am heartened that the friendship between the five of us remains strong. It's the foundation upon which I'm piecing myself back together again." Chikaru turned to look at the two of them. "At least for now, that means I'll only be as strong as the two of you plus Kagome-chan and Keiko."

"Isn't that called being a family," Kizuna observed before Remon could say essentially the same thing.

Chikaru smiled. "Indeed it is. You've both become so wise of late."

"Only because we have such a good teacher," Remon noted this time.

Chikaru seemed ready to respond when her expression clouded and she seemed to wilt slightly. Kagome was right there to support her, though, and Remon and Kizuna come to assist.

"Are you okay, Chikaru-sama?" Kizuna asked as she and Remon joined what had become another of their group hugs.

"I'll be fine," Chikaru assured weakly. "Aoi Hiromi-sensei is almost here. Now we get the first test of my little house of cards." With visible effort, Chikaru straightened herself and she gently shook off the other girls, including Kagome who remained scant centimeters away. "They'll be here in just a few minutes. Let's go around the house to properly greet our guests."

**/*/**

(POV: Natsune Remon)

Keiko met them on the other side of the house, clearly not surprised in the least that they seemed to know it was time.

"I'd ask 'are you ready' but it seems pointless," Keiko said as they arrived. "Still, are you really sure _they're_ ready?" Keiko gestured with her head to indicate all three younger girls this time. "Hisoka wouldn't say anything to me other than that Hiromi isn't in the mood to pull any punches. Whoever is here will become part of whatever she has planned."

"We're family, Keiko," Chikaru assured as she looked from Remon to Kizuna to Kagome, all of whom nodded…even little Kagome. "Every family has their dirty little secrets. It's time they learn about ours." Chikaru then seemed to realize something. "Are you worried about how she'll treat Hisoka-san in front of them?"

Keiko's closed her eyes for a moment and her face clouded as she pursed her lips. "I'm worried for Hisoka period right now…and little Chie. I don't think Hiromi allowed her to make her own decision in the matter of her coming here," Keiko shared as she resumed her intent look at Chikaru, resentment apparent in her features, "which hurts me more than anything since I love them both so much. Why…" Keiko's next thought ended unspoken.

"Why'd I make this necessary?" Chikaru completed. Keiko nodded at Chikaru's verbalization of the unspoken question. "Because I'm seventeen and will do things my way," stated flatly, perhaps her most confident statement all day.

Keiko eyes narrowed at Chikaru as the red-ribboned girl said this, and then she scowled. "Next time you channel Sinatra, please do it in a way that brings less collateral damage." It seemed clear Keiko's resentment wasn't limited to Hiromi.

Further words were ended with the arrival of a large sedan similar to the one that had deposited Remon, Kizuna, and Keiko earlier that day. Unlike before, the driver didn't exit the car. Rather the back door facing the house opened from the inside and a voice called warmly from within, "Keiko-chan, I have someone I'd like you to meet."

Keiko's strained features softened at this as she rushed to the open door and was handed a sleeping infant. As she held the baby, another woman with light brown hair carefully exited the car, her movements and appearance suggesting she'd recently given birth to the child.

The two women embraced each other with the baby between them, clearly in a world of their own for several long minutes. It was the newly arrived woman who eventually broke the contact. "I'm putting Chie back in the car," she stated gently but firmly.

Keiko looked down at the baby, then up to the mother. "Are you sure, Hisoka?"

The woman, Hisoka, nodded her head. "I don't want her here for this. Masato-san will be fine with her. I just fed her a few minutes ago and she's already asleep."

Keiko didn't look convinced, but she stayed quiet as the new mother took her baby and reached back into the car for a few moments, ostensibly to settle the infant again in a car carrier. She then got out again and grabbed Keiko's hand before walking in the direction of the house. As she passed Chikaru, she paused a moment to speak.

"You're a damned fool, Minamoto Chikaru," Hisoka said, her words angry but her face terribly sad. "I had hoped you of all people would have been smart enough to learn from my example." Remon watched as the woman then looked thoughtful a moment, her face softening before continuing. "Chikaru-chan, I've been honored to know you ever since I fled back to Keiko and Astraea after Hiromi and I graduated college. Despite everything, you have no greater fan than me. We both know our circumstances are worlds apart and I truly do believe if anyone can beat this, it would be you. You're the only other human being alive other than Keiko to tell Chihiro-sama 'no' since she took her seat. Don't ever forget that. You've spent your whole life saving others, you of all people should have it within you to save yourself. And if not..." the woman took a deep breath and sighed loudly, "I just hope Hanazono-san is as gentle with your strings as Hiromi is with mine."

Chikaru's gaze had remained on the car the entire time, never wavering. She acknowledged the words silently with a nod, and Hisoka continued on with Keiko to stand about ten meters from the younger girls.

"Keiko-chan, for Chikaru-chan's sake don't interfere with whatever Hiromi does," Remon heard Hisoka instruct the redhead. The two were holding hands and Hisoka's grip was tight.

"Is that you speaking…or her?" Keiko looked to her lover and challenged.

"Would you believe me if I said it was me? Don't forget, my words and thoughts are my own."

"But she can rule your sympathies," Keiko said pointedly.

Hisoka sighed and shrugged. "Be that as it may. Don't interfere. Chikaru-san and those who choose to stand with her need to understand what she's up against."

Chikaru stood now with Kagome, who was again holding Percival, immediately to her left and Remon and Kizuna to each side of those two, perhaps half a step behind. Remon noted Chikaru was pale, and she was fingering the sock puppets which remained hanging from her by the scarf around her neck.

The tension now was palpable even to Remon. The bespectacled girl was terribly confused, knowing that Aoi Hiromi was clearly a friend of Keiko's and Chikaru's…was apparently in some way related closely to her own friend Nagisa…yet getting now that there was another ominous dimension entirely to it. Remon shunted her curiosity aside for Chikaru's sake as the top of a flaming red head of hair appeared on the opposite side of the car and the sound of a car door slamming echoed off the side of the house. The car immediately then departed, allowing the waiting girls their first clear view of Aoi Hiromi.

_Nagisa?_

The girl standing about twenty meters away was the spitting image of their friend, Aoi Nagisa…just with longer hair. As she began walking toward them, Remon noted a few more superficial differences- slightly sharper face, perhaps a scant centimeter of height. Still, unless someone was looking hard, it would be difficult to tell the two apart…except for the expression. Remon could never imagine the cold, unfeeling look on this woman's face gracing Nagisa's features.

What happened next as Aoi-sensei came to stand before Chikaru would haunt Remon for days afterward. One instant, four girls stood facing one. The next instant Kizuna and Kagome were crumpled to the ground, curled up in fetal position, and Chikaru was on her rear-end dazedly rubbing her left cheek after Hiromi had literally decked her, knocking her backwards onto the ground. Remon herself felt powerful waves of overwhelming alien fear threatening to consume her, but like the passion she had felt days before under Shizuma's gaze outside the greenhouse, she allowed it to flow past her and…barely…managed to keep her wits, such as they were.

"THAT is from your mother," the diminutive woman declared sharply as she rubbed her right fist, her face still dispassionate despite her strong actions and words.

Remon fought indecision caused less by the fear that kept changing its approach in her mind, struggling to find an opening, and more by simply not knowing what to do. _Do I try and fight Hiromi, do I attend to Kizuna or Kagome, do I go to Chikaru…do I run?_ That last seemed a very attractive option, but when the fear latched onto it and magnified it in her mind, she discarded it. _I won't be manipulated._ _Just what is she?_

"Chikaru-sama," Remon said as she knelt behind Chikaru, supporting her whilst still facing Hiromi. She could feel her mentor trembling. "I don't know what to do." As she said this, Remon felt the overwhelming fear vanish, leaving a much lessened, but also much more difficult to manage, fear she could recognize as entirely her own.

Before Chikaru could manage any words, Hiromi spoke again. "Child, I would ask you to please leave this between Chikaru and I," the redhead warned dispassionately. "I'm trying to be gentle with you because you're not the idiot she is and I deeply appreciate your loyalty to her, but if you try to interfere I can break through even a non-responsive like you. Unlike your two friends, though, you'd remember it. It wouldn't be pleasant and I can't promise you'd be the same afterwards. I'd rather not put you through that."

"Don't hurt her, Hiromi." The words came out as a mix between a plea and a command…mostly the former given Chikaru was shaking and couldn't seem to raise her eyes to meet the redhead's.

"That's up to her, Chikaru," the woman said, clearly dismissive of the girl on the ground. "Even if you were in a position to give orders, which you most decidedly are not, unlike Keiko I don't answer to you."

"You told Mother." Remon felt the trembling increase as Chikaru made the accusation, her eyes still anywhere but on Hiromi's.

"No, I didn't, although I should have and I'll likely sport a similar welt to yours if she discovers I knew and didn't tell her. In fact, I'll be highly fortunate if she lets me off that easily. You know how she feels about insubordination and unlike you I'm her tool, not her daughter." The dispassionate manner in which the woman willingly referred to herself as an object rather than a person seemed to Remon to border on the inhuman.

"You'd let her treat you that poorly?" Chikaru sounded surprised, a reaction that caused her to finally look up in reflex into the standing woman's face.

"Yes, I would," Hiromi answered with no hesitation, her eyes then narrowing as she held Chikaru's. "And you're changing the subject. Chikaru, what drove you to fuck Shizuma? You knew better. You'd even been warned; you grew up with an example right there on campus. Was it just stupid teenaged thrill seeking? The forbidden fruit? Those stupid rumors at Council of what it's like to bed a projective empath?"

"I really don't know," Remon could feel Chikaru wilting as she admitted this, but she seemed unable now to avert her gaze.

"You thought you could handle it?"

"Yes," the enthralled girl Remon was holding said, clearly miserable with the admission.

"But she's stronger than you gave her credit."

Chikaru just nodded now.

Hiromi's eyes drilled into Chikaru at the admission. "Chikaru, if my niece really does ground her, Shizuma's just going to get stronger…especially when she finally figures out what she is. She's been bred for greatness, her talents aside. Grounding and knowledge are all that holds her back. I bet you've already been imagining, like your mother, what having her in the Diet will be like. Even better when she rises to Foreign Minister and can perform Japan's seat at the United Nations or act as a mediator in negotiations for conflicts like in Sudan or Congo. She's going to be Prime Minister of Japan someday, maybe Secretary General of the UN after that. And on top of it all, by some miracle she's managed to make it this far as a fundamentally kind person thanks to the influence of you and the others around her during primary school and on the Hill. The good she'll be able to perform could be limitless…if properly ruled. Absolute power corrupts absolutely, Chikaru. Despite how surprisingly well she's handled herself to date, it will eventually catch up with her. I know this better than anybody. Shizuma will need a conscience. Nagisa doesn't count given their developing codependence, and anyway my niece isn't trained and bred to the task. Mine is Chihiro, such as it is, with Keiko to enforce it. Shizuma's was supposed to be you, with enforcement by either Keiko or perhaps that remarkable blue-haired new girl Keiko brought out for me to test a few weeks ago. Or better yet maybe this girl next to you. It matters not, now, however. How can you be her conscience when she holds your strings?"

"I'll be able to hold my own, Hiromi," Chikaru responded, still held by those red eyes but clearly trying desperately to assert her own authority again. "I have friends who will help me ground myself again."

Uchida Hisoka burst out laughing. Not a little laugh, not a giggle, but a full-on hearty and uncontrollable belly laugh that had her collapse into Keiko's arms, eyes tearing as the laughter threatened to consume her. The moment it started, Remon sensed something she'd never experienced before, it was like she 'heard' levity. Remon's suspicions that the woman's emotions weren't natural were confirmed by Chikaru's widened eyes and Keiko's outraged response as she held the woman she loved.

"Hiromi, let her go!" the teacher screamed.

"No, Keiko-chan. Not just yet," Hiromi's response was frighteningly calm even as their mutual dearest friend continued the surreal laughter. Hiromi and Chikaru never broke their gaze during the exchange. "Chikaru needs to realize just what she's dealing with now and she's too caught up in her youthful invulnerability to get it through her head without beating her with it. She needs to witness the full gravity of what it means to be a puppet. Don't worry, Hisoka won't remember any of it any more than will the two on the ground."

"That's supposed to make it better," Keiko retorted, her anger unabated but her frustration at needing to agree with the other redhead clearly also evident.

"Not really. I'll just add that when we're done, you'll get to hit me as many times as you want, as hard as you want." Remon could see Hiromi swallow hard as she paused between words. "In fact you may get your chance sooner than later. It's been a long time since I danced puppets like this and I'm enjoying it." The images of the woman's expression as she licked her lips after saying these words would stick in Remon's mind for the rest of her days.

"Monster," Chikaru said, her shaking noticeably diminishing even as her eyes continued their dance with the girl standing above her.

"It took you that long to figure it out?" Hisoka's laughter stopped and she slumped into Keiko's embrace. Remon noted the 'sound' of levity was gone as Hiromi continued to verbally lash the girl on the ground. "You and your mother keep drooling over what having two projecting empaths will mean for your work. You keep forgetting we really are just monsters. To us, the world is full of puppets. We _start_ wars, Chikaru, we've never ended them until now. We inspire riots. We cause mass suicides. We do it all for those with the will to harness us. I'll destroy nations…or save them…at Minamoto Chihiro's command. The only good thing about us is that we're so blessedly rare and even then most of the time we get ourselves killed before we ever get noticed, the victims of the jealousies we inspire. You and your mother, and Subaru's princess, are playing with fire. That's fine, but why in HELL did you decide to SIT in it? How could you possibly not have expected your ass to get burned?"

Remon noticed now that Hiromi was no longer at all dispassionate. Tears were streaking her cheeks and her expression now fully displayed the thrill she had admitted to. Remon only then noticed that Chikaru was getting herself up. Remon rose with her mentor, standing at her arm, ready to do whatever was asked of her.

"Well, well. Shizuma's little puppet thinks she has a backbone, does she?"

Chikaru gasped and stumbled forward a step. Remon reached in to grab her and hold her up by her shoulders else she certainly would have fallen over. Chikaru moaned at Remon's touch, her eyes now closed.

Remon now 'heard' passion…no this was lust. Again, sound was just an analogy since she had no words to describe, even in her own mind, something she'd never experienced before. The 'tone' of it was strong and pure…and clearly directed from Hiromi to Chikaru.

"Be careful, Natsune-san," Keiko warned, herself encumbered by the still limp but also now sensuously moaning Hisoka and so only able to give advice unless she just unceremoniously dropped the recently gravid woman. "She's being fed lust and I'm not sure if Hiromi is in control of herself anymore. This may be the most dangerous thing you will ever face in your life."

Remon looked from Chikaru to Hiromi, noting that the redhead's eyes had also slid closed and that one of her hands had sought out her own breast to please with sensual affection, while the other hand now resided at her mouth where she lustily tongued one of her fingers.

"She's scared," Chikaru managed to say, although it came out as a moan itself. Chikaru's hands were starting to tentatively explore Remon's body, but Remon chose to ignore it and maintain her support of her friend.

"So am I," Remon shared aloud in frustration fed by her own natural fear, feeling helpless and uncertain how Chikaru could possibly show concern for the source of that fear under the circumstances.

"Remon, help me to Hiromi," Chikaru struggled to instruct despite her actions indicating her desire right now was to drag Remon down to the ground with her.

Remon nodded and rearranged her hold on Chikaru to facilitate movement, slinging one of Chikaru's arms over her neck and around her opposite shoulder with Chikaru's other arm held tightly in one of Remon's. It meant Chikaru was able to freely fondle one of Remon's breasts, and indeed was doing so with apparent enthusiasm, but that was the limit of it. Remon moved forward a step when she felt the lust wash over her as well. As with Shizuma and her passion, Remon tried to mentally sidestep it, this time with only limited success. Step by small, sensuous step the two made progress. Remon hoped Chikaru had a plan because she wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to hold out against the escalating emotional onslaught and her senpai's increasingly insistent caresses.

By the time they were standing before Hiromi, Chikaru had discovered Remon's right ear was in reach of her mouth and had begun nibbling it tentatively. Remon felt herself losing to the twin assault of the pounding surf of Hiromi's passion and her senpai's seductive attentions when she sensed Chikaru steel herself and shake Remon off before stumbling forward to embrace the shorter redhead. Remon feared the worst at that point, but instead of the expected lusty assault, Chikaru instead just embraced Hiromi and stroked her hair, hands again in the forgotten sock puppets.

"It's okay, Hiromi. Shhhhh…it's okay," the younger girl cood in whispered reassurance. "It's okay to be scared. You have so much weight on your shoulders, it's a miracle you held out this long. Shhhh…"

The pounding lust in Remon's heart that was threatening to overwhelm her stopped suddenly, as if someone had simply hit the stop button on a music recording. As she shook herself she watched as Hiromi and Chikaru both collapsed together in a heap, holding each other through tears…not desire. Remon could be certain of it given Hiromi was still broadcasting, although despair now and not nearly as strongly. Chikaru seemed to be holding her own, though, and despite her own outpouring of grief she continued to minister to her despondent senior.

Seeing that the two girls at center stage were settled for the moment, Remon finally felt free to check on Kagome and Kizuna for the first time since the surreal moment just minutes earlier when they had dropped to the ground. Both girls were still unresponsive, but clearly alive.

"The saying in English is 'the lights are on, but nobody's home'," Remon heard a voice say quietly from behind her. She looked up to see Keiko standing over her. The older girl leaned down and patted Remon's shoulder. "They'll be fine. Hiromi needs to cry herself out and then she'll release them, if she hasn't already. They're essentially sleeping, and will wake up with no knowledge of any of this." Keiko smiled wearily as she straightened back up. "You were amazing, Remon-chan. I don't know how this would have turned out if you hadn't been here. I'm glad Chikaru overruled me."

"You didn't want me here?" Remon asked, curious, although she also noted the teacher's use of her given name for the first time. She looked over at where Keiko had been, and Hisoka was arrayed comfortably on the ground, looking for all the world like she was just curled up taking a nap.

"I didn't want you and Hyūga-san involved," Keiko explained as she watched Remon rise and join her in a standing position. "Once Hiromi made clear she wanted Chikaru's closest friends here, I had a suspicion what Hiromi planned and the teacher in me rebelled against the idea of placing you and your roommate in danger. In the end, Chikaru was clear the two of you were critical for her own plans and despite her poor judgment of late in the end I had to defer to it. I'm not sure how much Chikaru knew about how this would all play out. You'd have to ask her another time."

"You didn't know I'm, how did she put it, 'non-responsive?" Despite her certainty any normal girl in her position would be running off screaming into the woods after the events of the past few minutes, Remon was filled with questions and her famous curiosity overrode her hysterics...for now at least. Not only did it appear Keiko would at long last answer all her questions, but she had no intention of missing how the events at center stage finally played out.

"Hadn't a clue," Keiko admitted with a shrug. She continued addressing Remon even as her gaze lingered on the two grieving girls still embraced on the ground. "I can't see how Chikaru could have known either since only someone like Hiromi or Shizuma can usually tell these things, but now I am not so sure. Chikaru and I are receptive empaths, we feel the emotions of those around us. Hiromi's a projector. She's no more able to feel the emotions of most of those around her than you are, although I've theorized it's because of the enormous ego that comes with being a projector rather than lack of ability given she can feel emotions, but only those she's influencing. When she controls emotions they feed back on her, giving her the intoxicating thrill she sometimes loses herself to." Keiko actually found it in herself to chuckle. "Hiromi has developed an entire detailed structure about it all based on some psychological theory. She's written scientific papers on it, none of which will ever be published of course."

Remon marveled at how the Miator teacher was so nonchalant about it now. "How can you be so calm about all this, Keiko-sama? Look at what she's done to the people we love. You clearly love Hisoka-sama as much as I love Kizuna. What Hiromi-sama did to her was…sickening."

"It was. And Hiromi will beat herself up over it more than I ever could, although I can assure you Chikaru won't be the only one with a bruised face before all is said and done." Keiko's right hand flexed in and out of fisting as she said this and continued her gaze toward her intended target. "I love her too much for me to allow her to make it through this unscathed. I'm also not above a little vindictiveness. I'm human, too."

"So what was accomplished with all this? Did this really somehow help Chikaru-sama?" Remon turned her own face now to regard the two still weeping women on the ground just a few meters away.

"Oh, a lot, actually," Keiko began explaining hopefully, her own attention once again returning to her conversation partner. "Chikaru of Le Rim is motivated by saving girls one at a time. Hiromi leveraged that by threatening the girls Chikaru most cares about, which explains why she wanted the two of you here. Losing herself and requiring saving herself I don't think was planned but certainly emphasized the point. All of it drew Chikaru's strength out and made her recognise she could take hold of her own strings. It won't be easy, and she'll always have to be on her guard with Shizuma since she'll never know for sure whether her emotions are her own, or whether they're being fed by Shizuma. Still, there's hope for her now where before she really was just going to end up as Shizuma's lapdog."

"What if Chikaru-sama hadn't been able to bring Hiromi-sama down from her spiral?"

When silence met the question, Remon turned to face the Miator teacher again and saw the woman biting her lip in thought, as if she were weighing her response. Keiko looked directly at Remon, and her expression hardened before responding. "I'd have intervened before anyone died, but not necessarily before that point or else Chikaru wouldn't have taken risks. Once Hiromi arrived, Chikaru knew I was prepared to let any of you, including her, get hurt. Hisoka made sure to emphasize that point before Hiromi left the car, you'll remember."

The ramifications of Keiko's admission were not lost on Remon. She remembered back to Hiromi's words spoken not 10 minutes ago. _"I'm trying to be gentle with you because you're not the idiot she is and I deeply appreciate your loyalty to her, but if you try to interfere I can break through even a non-responsive like you. Unlike your two friends, though, you'd remember it. It wouldn't be pleasant and I can't promise you'd be the same afterwards. I'd rather not put you through that." _Remon shivered as she realized Hiromi's threat wasn't necessarily hyperbole.

"You could have stopped her?" Remon asked, trying to order her conflicting thoughts.

"You're not the only non-responsive one here. I'm unique so far, the only fully receptive empath who's completely non-responsive to projectors…although I have no intention of testing it like Chikaru did despite how much I may want to with my Aînée. Empathy is no particular protection against a projector, and in fact during lovemaking it's a serious hazard as you've been learning, and both true empathy and resistance are so preciously rare they've never happened in the same person before that anyone noticed. That puts me in a very difficult but important position. As Hiromi said, I'm her enforcer. It's likely I will someday be her cause of death." Keiko gazed into Remon's eyes with a sadder expression now as the younger girl processed this. "I'm so close to Hiromi it's very hard to think about it, but she wouldn't want to be allowed to cause harm if she loses herself completely someday. In this case, though, I would have probably just knocked her out. You probably considered it yourself, didn't you?"

Remon nodded as the question redirected her thoughts. "I don't think I would have been able to by the end, though. I've never felt so excited in my life." Remon blushed as she remembered the thoughts and feelings that had nearly overwhelmed her.

"She certainly knows lust, doesn't she?" Keiko chuckled wryly at the thought. "She's always been well in tune with that particular deadly sin. I'm not surprised at all that lust was the string she was able to pull. Remember, Chikaru isn't bound to Hiromi, she's bound to Shizuma-san. It's a testament to Hiromi's skill that she was able to pull a string of someone else's puppet, one who used to be partially resistant to Hiromi, not to mention influence you on the side. I can only imagine what it must have felt like to Shizuma-san being on the other end of it." Keiko smirked slightly and chuckled again, as if remembering something with those words, before continuing. "Still, don't sell yourself short. I'm not sure if she wasn't just boasting about being able to break through you. I can't know for sure, but from what Chikaru was feeling at the end, and given how passionate Hiromi was before Chikaru got to her, I don't think she was holding back much with you. Your potential usefulness to us, to your mentor, has shot through the roof in the last few minutes."

Remon shuddered at all she had to think about, and at how things could have turned out differently. She didn't share in whatever humor Keiko seemed to find in the situation. "I don't like that phrase. Puppet."

Whatever humor Keiko had found in her previous statements vanished from her face. "Neither do I, but it's the one Hiromi uses and, although it's blunt, it certainly does get the point across. You saw Hisoka." Keiko pursed her lips to indicate her own disgust.

"And yet you love her, Keiko-san." A statement, not a question…and with no need to clarify who the unnamed 'her' was. _Hiromi_. Remon looked deliberately into the redhead's eyes to gauge the response in the only manner the young Le Rim student could.

Keiko met the gaze and nodded. "With every fiber of my being, Remon-chan. I was Étoile three times. Hiromi was my first Aînée, my savior, and the one who will always be my Étoile partner in my heart. Fate prevents us from ever consummating it like Hisoka and I have, but there is no difference in the love I feel for either of them. Keiko and Hisoka feel the same, and before you ask I choose not to question that fact too deeply or I'd go mad. Hisoka binds the three of us together in the way only she can. We were called the _Etoile à trois branches_ for good reason. I'll have to tell you the full story sometime."

Remon nodded, overwhelmed at all she was hearing. It was then that she noted Kagome starting to stir. Remon went over to help the girl to a sitting position. Kagome yawned and stretched, then as she rubbed her eyes she turned immediately to look at Remon. "Chikaru-oneesama passed her test," the girl said with matter-of-fact certainty as she clutched her bear tightly to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>***Author's Note***<strong>

I want to enthusiastically thank my two betas, EJ Daniels and another who sadly must remain anonymous at their own request, for their contributions to this chapter. Their input vastly improved the final product and I am grateful from the bottom of my heart for their advice.


	43. Family Obligations: Part I

**Voices of the Present**

**Family Obligations  
><strong>**Part I**

_Thursday, Dec 7, late afternoon_

"December in Astraea. This brings back memories…"

A woman in a long, gray coat with short, dark hair and glasses made her solitary way up the path from the Japan Rail line closest to the famous maiden's garden. In her right hand hung a nondescript black leather bag. It being December, the trees surrounding her were bare and the sky was a solid overcast. The only color to the image was the flowing bright red scarf wrapped snugly around the woman's neck and rustling behind her in the chill breeze.

Long past the age to be attending school here, she still had the air of belonging, a sense of dignity exuding from her diminutive ethnic Han features. To those who didn't know her well, she looked like a delicate little china doll, meant more for display purposes than accomplishing anything practical.

_Before long, this path will be flooded with day students from all three schools making their way down to the station and home. Unless things have changed, most will still be wearing the bright, cheerful checkered skirt and vest of Le Rim._

_And speaking of Le Rim uniforms…_

"Konnichi wa, Étoile-sensei," the girl standing patiently at the gate, clad in a red sweater atop her uniform vest and wearing matching stockings on her legs beneath her skirt, bowed deeply to the approaching woman. "My name is Suzuki Miho, sixth year at Saint Le Rim Girl's School. I'm deeply honored to meet you."

Smiling, the woman responded warmly with her own slight bow when she came to a stop. "And good day to you, too, young lady. Been a long time since I've been called Étoile," she added with a wink as they both returned to standing erect. "I could easily get used to it again. Feels good at my age. Did Sister Hamasaka clue you in?"

"Oh no!" the girl protested. "We've had so few Étoile Aînée from Le Rim that we make a point of knowing about each of them. I was given your maiden name and class year when I was asked to fetch you. I recognised the name and I must admit your face is distinctive. You look exactly like you do in the yearbook photograph."

"I look like a shriveled up prune, don't lie to me child. And by distinctive you mean my ancestry." The woman raised an eyebrow wondering how the girl would respond to the gentle challenge about the undeniable fact that, while her father might have been ethnic Japanese, her mother most certainly was not.

"Not at all, Étoile-sensei," the girl assured with a guileless smile. "I have many friends of mixed ancestry here on the Hill. You broke a lot of barriers when you were here, and whatever distinctions were made about such things then matter not anymore, at least not at Le Rim. Heavens! We had a student not terribly long ago who wasn't even always a girl!"

"I'd heard about that. Hamasaka-sama wasn't terribly thrilled at the time, if I recollect," she chuckled, apparently greatly amused at the thought. "Still, Le Rim has always been the maverick school. It was created to be that way. What of the others?"

Miho rocked her head back and forth as she considered her answer, then smirked as she apparently decided to just dive in. "While Miator remains tradition-bound as you must certainly know, I'm sure you've heard the strides Spica has made in the past ten years. Their most recent past Étoile, a Cadette, was a Swiss exchange student and the current President of Spica was born in America and looks for all the world to be Brumhilde herself straight out of Wagner's Ride of the Valkyries!"

The woman reached up to push her glasses up her nose as she arched an eyebrow in response to Miho's revelation. She knocked back her bangs absently as she brought her hand back down. "I hear things about Le Rim, of course, and now Miator, but I don't get much news about Spica. I had heard about Étoile Carina. Still, an American President of Spica? I look forward to seeing that. I have a very nice letter from her apologizing for the food poisoning incident, but I didn't realize Tomori Shion is a western name."

"She's not exactly American…" the young Le Rim girl said as she attempted to clarify and then gave up. "It's a long story but she's as Japanese as you are…and as I am."

The point the girl was attempting to make was not lost on the woman. _You don't need to be pure ethnic Japanese to be Japanese, despite the prevailing opinions of so many ethnic, 'Yamato' Japanese._

The former Étoile had looked down as she pondered the direction the discussion had taken before looking up again at her young kohai with shimmering eyes. She reached out a hand and placed it on Miho's arm before continuing. "You have no idea how precious your perspective is, and how impossible hearing someone like you say it so effortlessly seemed to me forty years ago."

The girl paused a moment, cocking her head as if weighing her words. "Times change; sometimes for the better."

The woman's hand squeezed Miho's forearm gently before she took it back so she could us it to wipe away a tear. "I suppose they do. So, shall we proceed?" She gestured in a direction and began moving that way. "I know exactly where I'm going, but like the best destinations it looks like the journey will be the best part."

Miho nodded with a smile at the praise and turned to walk alongside her guest.

"So, do we get many ethnic Chinese or Koreans nowadays?"

"More than you might think," Miho responded in crisp Korean.

Surprised, the woman turned to regard her guide, looking more carefully at the smiling girl's features. "Are you?"

"My grandmother attended _Our Lady of Reconciliation_ from 1952 to 1958."

"She did, did she? The first class. Well, it looks like things turned out well for her, too. I'm glad."

The two women moved briskly along the bare-tree lined path. The cold wind from the north continued, but both seemed oblivious to it so deep they were in their conversation.

"As cobbled together and temporary as it was," Miho shared, "that school got her off to a good start. To this day you and your class, the first after the school moved up here and became Saint Le Rim, holds something of a rock star status with her. She lived with me growing up, hence why I know the language. She'd tuck me into bed with stories of her time at the old school at the base of the Hill, dreaming of the day that a girl like her would be admitted at the top. I've known I wanted to be Le Rim since I was weaned."

"Strange," the former Le Rim student mused to her new young friend. "To me, the true rock stars are girls like your grandmother. She'd have been eleven or twelve in 1952, which means she was old enough to have memories of her mother as a 'comfort woman'." The woman's expression made clear her distaste at the euphemism and the forced prostitution it really entailed. Chinese and Korean women, among others, forced into slavery throughout East Asia to service the men of the Japanese Army during World War II.

Miho smiled conspiratorially. "I agree with you. She is a rock star to me. I tell her that every chance I get"

"She's still alive?"

Miho nodded.

"She must be very proud of you, Étoile-sama."

Miho's face turned bright red. "Um, I should have warned you. I'm neither Étoile Aînée nor Cadette. I'm just the Secretary of Le Rim."

"Oh?" the woman responded, looking embarrassed herself. "I assumed…"

Her embarrassment not subsiding in the least, as Miho interrupted she did her best to bow apologetically even as they kept walking. "I know. It is a function of the Étoile to greet their graduated peers on visits. Please accept my apologies for the slight you must feel."

"Not at all, Suzuki-san" the woman assured. "You're lovely company. I just know how focused on propriety the other two schools normally are. I can't see either one not following protocol. Where is the Étoile?" She couldn't hide her intense curiosity that came with those last words.

"This year's Aînée is Ootori Amane, one of the Five Stars of St Spica and their reigning Prince," Miho explained proudly, before her posture fell and she became decidedly sheepish. "Unfortunately, we…um…seem to have…er…misplaced her."

"Misplaced?" Concern began to replace the previously curious expression on the woman's face.

"As in she went somewhere off campus during lunch break and we've lost track of her."

"And her Cadette?" The older of the two raised her eyebrow again in query.

"Also from Spica, and we…um…hope also with her Aînée."

"And her Serviteur?" The other eyebrow rose as her astonishment grew. This was starting to sound like a retelling of the old children's song 'There Was an Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly.' She had to wonder how far the litany was destined to go.

"Likewise, along with all the officers of St Spica's student council as well as the acclaimed rising star of the _Saintly Chorus_."

"I'm sure the Sisters must be in quite a tizzy." By now the alumna's face showed her shock at the extent of the situation at Saint Spica Girl's Institute, the academic star atop the Christmas Tree of women's secondary education in Japan.

"You'd think," Miho shrugged, "but Sister Carina is assuring everyone she knows what they're up to if not where they are and that she has things under control."

"Um, then where is Hanazono-san? She seemed like a responsible enough girl when I met her in the hospital just prior to her Cadette's passing. I would have thought the former Étoile would have filled in." She almost dreaded the answer, but like watching a train wreck, she just couldn't bring herself to look away.

The girl's left arm, the one opposite her walking partner, rose so her hand could grab the back of her neck in further embarrassment. "Well…you see…we've kinda lost her too. She wasn't in class today and no one seems to have seen her since breakfast either, although Miator President Rokujō-sama indicates she knows where she is and we're told that it's excused."

"So Miator's leadership hasn't fallen off the face of the Earth?"

"Oh no, ma'am!" Miho said emphatically. "The Princess of Rokujō-in is the very face of propriety…not that the Snow Princess isn't either, of course!" Miho suddenly realized she'd dug herself a hole and chose to abandon it rather that try and dig out. "Rokujo-sama hasn't left campus in anyone's memory save for summer school in her early years and a few overnights with Shizuma-sama. And last I heard Miator Vice President Togi-san and my Secretary counterpart Mizuho-chan are also present and accounted for."

"Hmmm…so are the Le Rim President and Vice President missing too?" It was the next obvious question given her greeter was the third in line at her alma mater. "Minamoto Chikaru struck me as the epitome of responsibility when I met her in the hospital with Sakuragi Kaori-san. While she certainly seems, shall we say, a bit less intense than her mother, I can't imagine that girl ever neglecting her duties."

Miho smiled as she sidestepped the last comment and answered one she finally could. "I am pleased to say I know exactly where the _Vice_ President of Le Rim is right now."

The woman couldn't miss the emphasis on the word 'Vice.' The girl obviously didn't want to broach the apparently questionable whereabouts of her President and, despite her intense curiosity to know the whereabouts and circumstances of the daughter of Minamoto Chihiro, she chose to respect the clearly intended evasiveness.

_Someone must have cursed this place with interesting times…_

Miho continued speaking, unaware of her charge's inner thoughts. "My roommate is currently camped out in the school commons reassuring everyone that she won't disappear too. I think the most popular club on campus now, well beside the swelling Mystery Club, is a new one coordinating shifts of students in pairs to watch her around the clock to ensure she keeps to that." She paused a moment before adding with a evil grin, "I'm still trying to decide if the night shift has to cool their heels outside our door or if they get to share the unused bed in our room. I guess it depends on if the pair seems particularly snuggly or not."

Despite her apprehension at all she was learning, the former Le Rim Étoile couldn't help but giggle at the look of the younger girl's face. _I like this one,_ she thought to herself. "My word, it sounds like things have truly been exciting this week."

"Indeed they have," Miho added cryptically as they completed their way along the paths to the convent. They approached the door where two women stood, one very old and one very young, the young one in a Miator winter uniform.

"Well, this would be were my time as your guide will come to an end. I hope I have been…um…helpful?" That sheepish look again.

"You have been a most lovely hostess and the walk has been a joy," she assured the embarrassed girl who was looking relieved to be no longer required to explain disordered current Astraea events to one of her heroes. "Please give my regards to your grandmother. If she is ever in the need of my skills, I would be happy to provide them for the simple fee of the stories she told you as a little girl."

"I'm certain she'd feel positively horrified being served by the first Le Rim and the first Chinese Étoile. But if you are ever in Nagasaki, I'm sure she would greatly enjoy sharing tea with you." Miho pulled out a notebook and scribbled down an address and phone number. As she handed the paper over, she added, "I will be out of the country over the holidays with my friends, that President of Spica I mentioned as well as the Le Rim Vice President. Still, I'll be seeing my mother before I leave and will give her a heads up in case she hears from you." With that, the Le Rim Secretary bowed and made her way briskly back to the fulminating chaos of her school.

The visitor watched a bit as her former guide made her way up the path before turning her attention to the two waiting at the door. She made her way to join her new hosts.

"It's good to see you again, Hamasaka-sama."

"You know you can dispense with the formalities, Ai-sensei. You graduated over 30 years ago, were the first Étoile of your school, and now are respected by peers two decades your senior…not to mention male. It's Mizue."

"Old habits die hard, you know. I also shouldn't provide a bad example to your young charge here." The woman turned to shine a warm smile on the now blushing girl.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me," the diminutive child in her gothic, dark uniform looked like she was trying to sink into the pavement.

"Isn't that what mothers are for, Chiyo-chan? Seriously, I hadn't seen you in almost five months and then the time we spent next was in a hospital. A hospital I might add which treated me like some kind of devil. Just what is it with western-tradition doctors?" She shook her head. "Anyway, seeing as you'll be travelling to Europe to be with your father over Christmas I won't have time with you then. This may be the last I see you until March."

The girl nodded, still looking uncomfortable – more so than would have been expected by simple embarrassment or even the events of the prior Sunday and its aftermath.

_Speaking of interesting times, _Tsukidate Ai thought as she noted a bruise on her daughter's right hand and a slight favoring of her leg on the same side._ It looks like she's had an exciting day already…_

Doubtless sensing the awkwardness of the silence, Sister Hamasaka continued her greeting. "I am grateful for your willingness to come and care for my colleagues, Ai-sensei."

"Oh, it's nothing, Mizue-san. Seriously, this place gave me so much. I'm grateful I can help give something back. Given what my young kohai was sharing with me during the walk from the gate, it sounds like the food poisoning is just the tip of the iceberg of what you're dealing with right now." Ai chose not to mention the injuries to her daughter, rather she expected it would become part of the conversation she would share with the girl, one way or the other.

The old nun grimaced. "It has been a very eventful week, sensei," she said evasively.

Tsukidate-sensei got the hint. "Well, I may not be able to find our wayward successor to the greenhouse, but I can at least ease the suffering of your peers." She lifted her hand to indicate her bag. "I suppose we may as well get started."

**/*/**

_(One hour earlier)_

"Chiyo-kun, stay focused!"

Pain shot up from Chiyo's left side where the Captain of Saint Miator Girl's Academy Kendo Team and her bamboo _shinai_ had just placed a hard slashing blow that would possibly bruise her hip despite the thick fabric _tare_ now covering it. She was determined not to show weakness in spite of the tears that she could feel running down her cheeks, obscured from the view of her opponent by the sturdy _men_ covering her head and the metal grill protecting her face. The two of them were the only ones present in the Miator _dōjō_.

"Gomen nasai, Togi-senpai," she apologized to her mentor and current antagonist, Miator Vice President Togi Hitomi. With supreme effort she resisted the reflex to sniff back the fluid draining freely from her nose. She could taste the salty indirect tears that flowed unrestrained down her upper lip and into her mouth.

"What is it with you these days, Chiyo-kun?" Hitomi exclaimed in clear vexation, holding her _shinai_ now to one side as she vented. "I've sparred with you for almost four years now, ever since Master Tsukidate brought you for training by his friend Master Iwamura as a _kendōka_ and I was assigned to be your partner for one-on-one _Hikitate-geiko_. I daresay I know you better as a _kendōka_ than anyone, certainly better than your father. Ever since you came to Miator you've become timid and uncertain. Weak."

The last word had been practically spat out and older _kendōka_ paused a moment before crying out one more diatribe, this one to the otherwise empty room in general, in clear exasperation. "What the Hell is it about this school that makes everyone so damned weak!"

At the moment, little Chiyo wanted nothing more than to run and hide, but that would only serve to prove her critic right and whatever pride she had left wouldn't allow that.

_Whether I run or not, she's still right. I am weak. I just can't find my heart in sword arts anymore._

_Not since Akio died._

While Hitomi might often be brusque, even harsh at times in her word choices, she had always been fundamentally patient. Chiyo certainly knew she wasn't the easiest student to teach, especially not now. Her skill borne of genetics, family tradition, and intense exposure to _koryū_, or the Old Way, since before she rose to walk suggested she should be well on her way to attaining mastery of the Way of the Sword despite her tender years. Certainly at the forefront of her peers. Her brother had been when he was her age. When she'd stop thinking and just be, she could display remarkable acumen.

But then she'd start thinking again…and worrying…and her confidence would shatter and she'd be back to baseline again. Either that, or she'd find her mind wandering to her books and studies. Truth be told she was more like her mother than her father, as inconvenient as that might be given her destiny, her family obligation now as the sole heir to her father's ancient tradition or _ryūha_. She felt far more at home in the library than the _dōjō_.

Surrendering to the inevitable humiliation, she sniffed loudly to clear her sinuses before responding to the woman before her dressed securely in her protective _bōgu_. Her opponent's frustration had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, several minutes ago during their usual Thursday afternoon one-on-one sparring practice. For the life of her, Chiyo could not figure out what could possibly have brought out such vexation in the girl. Practice had been perfectly routine until something seemed to just click.

Yes, Hitomi had always been passionate and intense, but her current behavior was something else. Certainly there was no sign now of the 'light' practice that today was supposed to entail given Chiyo's recent encounter with food poisoning and her resulting stay in the hospital earlier that week.

"Togi-senpai, I really am sorry to be such a disappointment. Please don't see it as a reflection on St. Miator. You know as well as I do that I was easily distracted even before I came here." It was true. Father had often chided her for woolgathering and lamented her ever attaining mastery. His solution to the problem had been very straightforward for the strict teacher – he advanced her into drills with a real sword. There was nothing like steel swinging around you, no matter how prescribed the movements and well supervised the spar might be, to focus one's mind.

"Not like this, Chiyo-kun," the frustrated girl answered quickly. "Perhaps your heart hasn't been solely on your sword art since your brother died, but you've never been this distracted before. This is something new, and it worries me. If Master Iwamura or heaven forbid Master Tsukidate see you like this, I will never be able to hold up my head around them again. I won't accept that dishonor! You have a destiny to surpass everyone someday, and I'll see to it that you achieve it!"

_Even if it kills us_, Chiyo mentally finished the implied words.

Chiyo watched as Hitomi returned to a fighting stance before her, and Chiyo quickly collected herself as the two made to begin another spar. The two bowed and resumed their feint and parry.

"Your strikes are half-hearted, Chiyo-kun," the older of the two admonished after several more minutes of increasingly frenzied effort on the part of the senior to bring out Chiyo's passion. "Put some heart into it or I'll bruise your right side so you won't be favoring your left any more."

Chiyo took a breath and strove to clear her mind of the dull pain from what she was certain was a growing bruise on her left flank. _Oh Akio, why did you have to die? It was supposed to be me who died, not you. Why did you have to be so brave?_

A sudden sting from her right hand broke her distracted reverie and she realized she was no longer holding her _shinai_. A blow from Hitomi's own bamboo practice blade had knocked the weapon from her grasp and sent it skittering across the wooden practice floor.

"Dammit Chiyo! Pay attention!" The older girl's angry voice reverberated off the stark wooden walls of the _dōjō_.

Chiyo couldn't see the face of the girl now menacing her, but Chiyo didn't need her friend Kagome-chan's strange insight into people to know that Hitomi was furious. As passionate as the Miator sixth year may be in life, she rarely cursed like she was doing today. And those foul curses had become more frequent as the practice went on. Her stance right now, even when viewed through the bulky traditional practice armor of the sport, was brimming with tense, barely restrained emotion.

_What is going on with her? I've never seen her like this._

Although she had felt it when live steel was in use around her during _koryū_ training, she'd never before felt naked while unarmed in a kendo _dōjō_. At this moment, standing before the taller and armed Hitomi, even if the weapon was made of bamboo, she felt vulnerable. If the older girl wasn't standing between her and the exit, she most certainly would have run now. As it was, she swallowed the bile that threatened to rise in the back of her throat, trying to tamp back her fear as she carefully watched what her unpredictable senpai would do next.

"It's her, isn't it? I get it now," the angry voice turned mocking as she made some unknown realization.

Chiyo didn't know what Hitomi was talking about, but she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end at the tone she was using. She backed away and began to turn to retrieve her own practice blade, but was stopped by the sting of a blow on her right thigh…an illegal hit in kendo, but than again any blow to an unarmed opponent was illegal.

This was no longer a spar.

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you, Tsukidate!" The larger and stronger…and armed…Togi Hitomi yelled. Chiyo watched as the girl raised her off hand to her head, flipping up the protective _men_ off her head and flinging it to the floor.

Knowing this was her only chance to at least even the odds a bit, adrenaline giving her focus she had never before felt with kendo, Chiyo dove for her _shinai_ while her opponent was blinded by the removal of her helmet.

Chiyo heard a loud, visceral, almost inhuman growl behind her as she reached down and grabbed the hilt of the dull bamboo weapon. She was just spinning back around with her blade in her hand when she felt weight descend on her, twisting her to face up whilst pushing her down to the ground.

_She's tackling me!_ Chiyo realized in shock as her body impacted the hard floor under her and the breath was knocked out of her by the weight of Hitomi descending upon her. Although Chiyo maintained her grasp of the _shinai_ hilt in her right hand, the fact the fight…yes fight…had degenerated into a full-contact wrestling match didn't allow effective use of the long stick.

At least not as it was intended to be used.

As Hitomi came down on top of her, she swung the hilt in her hand around and cuffed her attacker in the temple with the hard butt end of the sword.

It was at that moment, when Chiyo had intended to take advantage of stunning her opponent to escape, that she finally made contact with Hitomi's eyes…and she hesitated.

The Miator first year had never seen such a wild expression before. Despite the blow to the head she had just received, the girl was smiling.

Chiyo felt a powerful hand grasp the wrist in which she held her weapon and a firm squeeze made her drop it. She could hear the sound of bamboo chattering on the wood just to the right of her head. The stronger and heavier girl above her then wiggled to reinforce her hold on the younger girl under her. Weight kept the smaller girl pinned to the floor, with hands holding each of her wrists.

The overpowered first year tried struggling briefly, but quickly realized it was over for the moment. If Hitomi had been a boy, a groin blow with her knee might have worked, but there was nothing to target on a girl. On top of that, Hitomi had shrugged off a hard blow to the side of her head. Her wildness bordered on madness now, and pain didn't seem to have much effect.

She would have to wait to see what Hitomi had in mind since for the moment there was nothing Chiyo could do about it but scream and hope someone close enough might come investigate the sound. While that thought was increasingly attractive, Chiyo didn't want to bring shame on her senpai unless there really was no other choice. So far, Hitomi had done nothing permanent. Bruises, pride or otherwise would heal. A reputation for violent assault with a dangerous weapon would never fade.

Chiyo had never been in danger like this. The closest she had been to it were live steel drills with her father and select students. Like those times when she carried steel, she didn't feel the fear she knew should be filling her. Instead, she was looking for any opening to get advantage again. That and wondering just what could possibly have caused her friend, honored senpai, and mentor of four years to crack like this.

Chiyo's resolve to not publically dishonor the Miator Vice President was shaken as Chiyo felt her two arms, which were currently pinned by each of Hitomi's hands, lifted above her head so that the more powerful girl could effectively pin them with one hand. The girl's other hand dropped down and Chiyo felt the back of her headgear grasped and pulled up and over her face. The laces holding her _tsuki-dare_ throat guard had also been undone by the motion.

There was now nothing between Chiyo and her opponent save exactly ten centimeters of open space.

"I said," Hitomi snarled now that the two were settled for the moment, "not to ignore me when I'm talking to you, Chiyo-kun."

The younger girl cringed at the sound of Hitomi's voice, and even more so the increasingly wild look in her senpai's eyes, but she fought to keep her head about her.

"I wasn't ignoring you, Togi-senpai," she responded evenly, trying to convey confidence despite the very real fright that now threatened from the back of her mind. It was amazing the difference a mask…or more particularly lack of one…could make in threat level. "I just don't know what you're talking about."

"The red-headed Delilah that has turned Shizuma is a sniveling, weak-willed ingenue. You're her room temp, aren't you?" Hitomi's eyes narrowed. "That explains everything."

"Nagisa?" Chiyo exclaimed in surprise at the vitriol she sensed directed at her gentle friend and hero. The girl for whom she would always nurture a secret flame despite the impossibility of it ever being reciprocated. _Delilah? What has Nagisa done to make Hitomi hate her so?_

"I don't know what kind of magic that witch is weaving to destroy Shizuma, Suzumi-san, and you, but I see through it. I won't let her take you down like she has Shizuma, Chiyo-chan. I'll defend you from that evil bitch, I swear it!"

The frenzied look in her senpai's eyes left no doubt in Chiyo that, in that moment, the powerful girl holding her down meant every maddened word she said.

_They're just words. I won't scream, I won't scream…_

* * *

><p><strong>***Author's Note***<strong>

When this chapter tipped out at 10,000 words and looked destined for another 10k, I decided to break it in half. When I presented Part I to one of my two glorious betas as a 10k word monster, I got back an imploring- "Make it shorter." Hence, you can all enthusiastically thank CelticX for my very first cliffhanger worthy of the term.

As things look right now, Family Obligations will run about three to four chapters, each around 5k words long. After that, we'll return to wrap things up at the Coastal Mansion where Remon herself still has much to learn. Needless to say, the events at the Mansion, in the Astraea Groundskeeper's Cottage, and in the Miator dojo are closely linked.

I hope everyone will allow Chiyo to grow past her one-dimensional moe portrayal in the anime. In the novel, there was a one-paragraph throw away about Chiyo coming from a martial arts family and how she would be undergoing the male rather than the female coming of age ceremony. At the time of the novel, it was uncertain whether Chiyo or her brother would be inheriting her father's tradition. I thought this was an amazing opportunity to grow her character, especially in light of where Voices is going, and hence I have run with it similar to what I have done with Chikaru and her mom being Headmaster of Miator. Even Togi Hitomi's dislike of Nagisa, including her willingness to hurt (albeit in the novel just emotionally) the girl to drive her away from Shizuma, is taken straight from novel canon. I'm having fun taking some of the most outlandish elements of novel canon and cranking them up to eleven for my own nefarious ends.

Hopefully you all are willing to see where it takes us. I can promise it will remain a wild ride. :-)

As always, reviews and PMs are most welcome. Along with the faves and follows, they remind me I have an obligation to those who have followed me this far to see this project through to the end.


	44. Family Obligations: Part II

**Voices of the Present**

**Family Obligations  
><strong>**Part II**

Thursday, Dec 7, late afternoon

_I won't scream, I won't scream…_

The situation could not have been more surreal. It was like something out of one of those books which took place in some untamed wild period in the distant past.

Hitomi's eyes and face above Chiyo portrayed passion like she had never seen in her twelve years of life. Just as one emotion seemed to take hold, another would take its place.

Her senpai's free hand ran softly down her cheek. She became acutely aware just then of the smell of the older girl's breath.

Chocolate, no doubt lingering from the girl's dessert from lunch.

Chiyo's determination for restraint became sorely tempted as she felt the throat guard pulled aside and that free hand traced the curve of her chin, descending then into fingers caressing the soft skin of her throat.

_Caressing?_

She shivered despite herself. Although it was due to her growing fear more than any reciprocation of Hitomi's feelings, she'd later wonder if her response had played into what happened next.

Because it was then that Hitomi's new intentions became clear and Chiyo's resolve not to scream evaporated. Hiromi's hand jumped down from Chiyo's exposed neck to slip under her breastplate and snake her way to the lightly covered soft flesh beneath.

Chiyo drew in a breath, but any sound was arrested by Hitomi's lips descending to meet Chiyo's own in what was her very first kiss. The potential romantic ramifications of the event didn't register for her until later that day, however, as in that moment she feared far worse was about to happen despite her assailant's gender. Neither she nor her attacker had closed their eyes and, while she had little experience with such things, the look of unrestrained lust was obvious even to someone as innocent as Chiyo.

She could feel the hand roughly kneading her small breast beneath the breastplate, although for now still covered by the clothing she wore to, among other things, prevent chaffing. Hitomi's tongue traced along the inside of her lips and Chiyo found herself having to decide whether she'd bite it when it tried to slip between her teeth. Before she had to make such terrible decisions, however…

"Hitomi!"

The voice screaming into the room echoed off the walls and the girl thus called blinked. Her eyes seemed to come to themselves again and the look of lust was replaced by one of shock, then horror.

Chiyo felt the hand that had been struggling to hold more and more territory in the confined space between her clothes and her protective breastplate withdraw and, as quickly as the volatile girl had come onto her, Hitomi jumped back onto her hands and knees above her kohai.

"Chi…yo…"

The younger girl didn't wait to see whether Hitomi's confusion lasted or to discover who the unexpected third party was now in the room. She jumped back, grabbing her _shinai_ in her hand again, and stood in a defensive crouch. Only then did she take further inventory of her surroundings.

She watched as Miator Secretary Kano Mizuho descended on her roommate and pulled the now stricken looking woman into her arms. Within moments, Hitomi collapsed into a blathering heap of confused emotion.

It was almost surreal watching the girl who had been close to raping her now crying pathetically and repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again even as one of her hands possessively embraced the new girl to her body and the other hand hungrily grasped one of Kano-san's breasts, seemingly trying to force her way directly through the fabric of the uniform blouse covering it.

Chiyo was further confused as Kano-san, her right hand stroking Hitomi's short hair in a clear effort at reassurance, looked up at her kohai with apologetic eyes and sadly mouthed "Forgive her" before she turned her attentions entirely to the freakishly erratic girl in her arms.

It was only then that Chiyo became aware of a fourth presence in the room.

"Unless you wish to lose what little remains of your innocence, Tsukidate-san, we should leave them now," Sister Hamasaka said tersely from across the room, still standing at the entrance to the _dōjō_ where she and Kano-san had recently made their miraculous entrance.

Realizing where Kano-san's efforts to divest the Miator Vice President of her protective _bōgu_ were leading, Chiyo broke off her stare and made her way quickly out of the room and the bizarre events that had filled perhaps no more than the last five minutes of her life, although it felt like she had aged five years in that time.

She didn't stop once she was out of the room. Tossing aside her _shinai_ and her protective _kote_ gloves as she went, she kept running through the halls of Miator, down the manicured paths outside, and to the reassuring confines of Strawberry Hall.

She knew she must have presented quite a scene to those who saw her, but she didn't care.

She kept running until she reached her room, blessedly devoid of her roommate at the moment, and shut the door securely behind her. It was only then that she allowed herself the tears which had been buried beneath her shock as Hitomi had had her way with her in the _dōjō_.

Her back was against the door and she slowly slid down the barrier to the hall outside until her bottom hit the floor, her _hakama_-covered knees pulled up against her as much as her protective clothing would allow. She wasn't sure how long she sat there feeling sorry for herself before a knock sounded on the door behind her.

"Go away!" Chiyo cried, uncharacteristically terse.

"It's Sister Hamasaka. I assumed you'd rather not return to Miator, so I have brought you your clothes. That is, unless you wish to wear your current garments for the rest of the day?"

The practical words brought Chiyo up short and she came to herself enough to realize how much she really did need to get out of the bulky clothes still encumbering her. She also knew she had at least three bruises to attend to. And those were just the ones that could be seen…

Slowly she rose and stepped away from the door. Before inviting the senior nun into her room, she walked over to a drawer and pulled out one of her many neatly folded handkerchiefs. She wiped her face down carefully and then blew her nose, clearing it for the first time since the start of practice. It made her feel better. Not like a hot shower would, but certainly enough for now.

When she felt even remotely presentable, she crossed back to the door and opened it, motioning the infamous Strawberry Hall disciplinarian into the room before closing it again.

Sister Hamasaka did, indeed, hold Chiyo's folded Miator uniform in her hands. "I'm assuming after the recent events that you'd like to change in the bathroom, Tsukidate-san." She paused a moment as Chiyo looked away, flushing, and nodded. "That's perfectly understandable. If I may, however, offer to help you out of your breastplate and _tare_? It's easier with help and I believe from your movements that you have been injured?"

Chiyo just nodded again in general assent. She turned silently to allow the seemingly ancient woman access to the fasteners. She appreciated the Sister's careful manner and the offending garments quickly fell into the older woman's hands, and just as quickly found themselves on her bed. She then accepted her uniform from the Sister and made her way to the door of her bathroom.

"If you would like, Tsukidate-san, you may take a quick shower. If you don't mind me taking a seat on your bed, I am perfectly willing to wait while you tend to your body. After that we can discuss attending to everything else."

Chiyo wasn't sure she was ready to 'attend to everything else', but she had already determined Sister Hamasaka understood far more about what had just happened than did Chiyo, and the young girl's curiosity was greater than her outrage at her treatment by her Vice President.

_If such treatment had gone any longer, though…_

Chiyo shivered again in fear and fled into her bathroom to cover the reflex.

In the refuge of the closed room, Chiyo was able to take inventory of her wounds. Despite the protection of her _tare_, the first blow to her hip was still bruising. It was relatively faint, though, and while it was sore it lacked the throbbing pain coming from the ugly, purplish lump that was forming on her thigh where Togi-senpai's blunt _shinai_ had slashed onto skin protected only by her relatively thin _hakama_.

Finally, the back of her right hand, her dominant hand, was bruising as well. She already could tell that injury was likely to be the most vexing for her. Although thankfully the _kote_ had done its job and nothing was broken, Hitomi obviously hadn't held back when she knocked the _shinai_ out of her hands. Chiyo was academically at the top of her class and used her hands a lot, her right hand predominately. She was going to feel this bruise easily through the weekend while studying for coming term exams.

_Well, there's nothing to be done for it. Nothing permanent, other than my pride and I don't have much of that anyway. Not with my well-earned reputation for being Miator's pet absentminded klutz._

She reached around the toilet to grab some tissue and blew her nose again. After dropping the spent paper in the water she took a quick look in the mirror to check on the state of the abused organ which had been the avenue to drain her tears for the past hour. Other than some redness, everything on her face looked fine. Further down, though, she noted something which surprised her.

_She bruised my breast!_

There was no denying the two pinpoint bluish spots along the bottom and to the side of her admittedly small right breast. It was faint, and she couldn't feel anything painful even as she carefully probed the area, but it still irked her to have something that intimate so mistreated.

_Especially since she's the first one to touch me there. How dare she!_

The usually timid and meek girl felt outrage for the first time in years. She scowled as she turned from the sink mirror and went to turn on the hot water, then banked it down a bit knowing she needed to weigh the desire for hot water on her sweaty skin and sore muscles, and the effect hot water might have on spreading her bruises. She resolved to keep the shower brief.

_Delilah_, Chiyo thought back to Hitomi's words as she felt the blessed spray of warm water on her face. _She's the wife of Samson in the Bible. The seductress who cut his hair, destroying his legendary strength and leaving him vulnerable to his enemies who then humiliated him._

_What can Delilah possibly have to do with Nagisa-oneesama? _ Chiyo was mystified with the reference. _Nagisa-oneesama wouldn't hurt a fly. She brings out the best in people. She's never humiliated anyone…well except maybe Tamao-oneesama but I don't get the sense Hitomi-senpai meant that. Anyway Tamao-oneesama has made her feelings known quite clearly about that incident._

Chiyo continued her quick rinse off, increasingly curious for answers regarding what had just happened to and around her. While she was certainly intense, Hitomi-senpai had never been uncontrolled in all the time she had known the older girl. In fact, her self discipline was well-regarded by all who had trained with her or sparred with her.

_When Father asked his friend Iwamura-sensei to train me in kendo so that I'd be prepared to excel at short-blade skills in school, there was never any doubt with whom I'd be paired._

_It makes no sense._

She had found no answers by the time she stepped out of the shower and finished drying herself off. She knew most of those familiar with her at Astraea would expect she'd be in full victim mode now, paralyzed by fear. Those people would be confusing lack of focus and general naïveté with foolishness. Yes she was ignorant and innocent, perhaps even a hopeless romantic, but she wasn't an idiot. If nothing else, her grades proved that.

Resolving to find answers, she finished straightening her Miator uniform – it wouldn't do to be anything less than pristine as she spoke with Sister Hamasaka – and strode out the door in her best display of confidence.

For once, she didn't trip over her dress hem or otherwise break the mood as she made her way deliberately into the room and sat down on her roommate's bed opposite the patiently waiting Sister Hamasaka.

She noted the Sister had what looked to be a bemused smile on her face. Chiyo couldn't for the life of her figure out what the woman could possibly find so funny.

"May I ask what you are smiling about, Sister Hamasaka?" she asked the first of what would be many questions.

"I'd respond 'you', but you might misunderstand the reference and find it in poor taste given your recent experience." Chiyo must have looked confused because the old woman continued explaining. "You're stronger than you look, Tsukidate-san. I've watched you here at Miator and wondered whether this school was doing you a disservice. I feared the choice made for you to attend Miator had resigned you to one of the two paths before you – the path of least resistance for one attending these hallowed halls."

The diminutive girl usually liked riddles, but she wasn't terribly much in the mood for them right now. Still, she could puzzle out the meaning of the words she was hearing pretty easily.

"Marriage," Chiyo clarified. "You mean Miator's mission to prepare girls for marriages of status."

"Exactly," the woman nodded. "But Togi-san seems to have found your fire, although the circumstances are…unfortunate."

"Unfortunate!" Chiyo cringed as she realized that in her indignant outburst she had just raised her voice at the notorious Sister Hamasaka. She watched as the old woman cocked her head in curiosity, almost as if she was wondering what Chiyo would do next.

"Um…" she added more calmly, "if you hadn't gotten there I don't think Hitomi-senpai would have stopped until either I screamed for help, I somehow fought her off, or…um…" Chiyo could feel the blood flowing to her cheeks, embarrassment filling her. Suddenly she found her hands the most fascinating thing in the world, and her eyes wouldn't move from them.

"Or she raped you?"

Chiyo was shocked at the bold, profane word uttered from the mouth of the Astraea empress of propriety. She looked up, her mouth agape. She half expected lightening to strike the woman down before her.

"I can tell you with complete certainty that is exactly what would have happened. I am so honest if for no other reason than you already have it figured out. That said, I can also assure you that I would never have allowed it to happen." Sister Hamasaka paused just a moment and Chiyo could see the steel in the woman's eyes which made her so frightening to the students under her care. "As soon as I realized events were spiraling out of control and Togi-san was catching the full brunt of it, I retrieved Kano-san and we ran to help her. I'm sorry we didn't predict this and save you the abuse you did incur. If you wish to blame someone, you may blame me. Whatever you do, however, I ask you for the sake of many of your friends to please never speak of any of this again."

Chiyo's head was spinning as she listened to the Sister's words. _Blame her? 'We' didn't predict this? Events spiraling out of control? Sake of my friends? Never speak again? _

_Just what is happening here?_

Once again, the image of these happenings being straight out of a novel came to her and she wished it were so. But the pain in her leg was real. This all was real, and she was determined to understand it all. Most of all, she was determined to make sure Hitomi didn't hurt anyone else, most especially Nagisa-oneesama.

"Is Hitomi-san sick?" she asked, trying to reason things out. "I've known her four years now and I've never seen anything like this. If she's this sick, she's dangerous Sister Hamasaka. Will you be there the next time she explodes? Have there been other girls like me?"

Sister Hamasaka shook her head. "Nothing like this has ever happened before, Tsukidate-san. We have assurances it will never again happen, and I trust the person providing those assurances. Let's just say she's been through a lot this week."

"You mean Hitomi-senpai?" she retorted incredulously. "How can she make any promises as uncontrolled as she is? Sister Hamasaka, she could really hurt someone!"

Sister Hamasaka looked intently at Chiyo, apparently weighing her response. "If Togi-san's trouble was a medical condition, you would be correct. If it were what doctors call schizophrenia or mania, she would be medicated and monitored. She would also be a ghost of the vibrant and strong-willed girl she is now. She is none of those things." The old woman's eyes pierced into Chiyo's own. "Tsukidate-san, what is learned cannot be unlearnt. I want you to ponder that wisdom for a few hours while I obtain your assistance. It is a strange coincidence that you have come into my care this afternoon of all afternoons. We are expecting a visitor who I believe you know quite well."

"A visitor?" Chiyo's eyebrow raised at the unexpected turn of the conversation.

"Your mother is coming to provide treatment for pain and nausea for two my peers who came home from the hospital today. She wishes to speak with you. I had intended to retrieve you while your mother worked, but I would now suggest we both go to greet her together when Secretary Suzuki-san from Le Rim brings her to the Sister's Residence."

"Mother?" Chiyo was surprised, but not shocked. When the mother had visited her daughter in the hospital, she had mentioned her desire to help where she could. She was a proud alumna, and she also just wanted to help make it clear to the world she didn't blame the unfortunate events of Sunday night on the facility that had, in many ways, made her what she is today.

Chiyo watched as Sister Hamasaka rose. "Shall we go meet her? Sister Carina coordinated making sure she was greeted at the gate, but it won't be too much longer before she will be arriving at the residence. After having run frantically in public once already today, dragging Kano-san behind me, I'd rather not lose my dignity or credibility again so soon." Chiyo watched as the woman actually smiled. She motioned with her hand to the door and Chiyo rose to walk out with the surprising woman.

Chiyo paused at the door, one more question on her mind. Actually an old question that hadn't yet been answered to her satisfaction. "Sister Hamasaka, you said I had a few hours to ponder your words about unlearning learnt things. When I fled the _dōjō_, Hitomi-senpai was uncontrollable. Mad. Is she safe to be left alone right now? Shouldn't someone be monitoring her?"

"She's not alone, Tsukidate-san. If she were, you would be correct. I assure you for now, however, that Togi-san is no threat to anyone as long as Kano-san is caring for her." Chiyo's doubts must have been evident even from the back given Sister Hamasaka's next words. "Please don't make me draw you charts and diagram positions, child. Such things are best learned from your peers, I can assure you."

Chiyo's suspicions now confirmed, her cheeks doubtless a flaming bright red, she fled out the door determined not to let the Sister see her embarrassment.

She knew she would never think of the old woman the same way again.

**/*/**

"So how has your training been going?"

For nearly an hour, Chiyo had been dutifully helping her mother care for two wizened nuns who had managed to escape the confines of western medicine and professed relief to be back home and in the much gentler hands of an eastern-trained physician. The fact said physician was an Astraea alumna and former Étoile sweetened the experience for the old women no end.

Chiyo had performed this service many times for her mother, and was actually quite accomplished in many of the basics of the art. It had often been assumed Chiyo might walk in her mother's footsteps; at least it had been before her brother had died.

So intent had she been on the work they were doing, Chiyo hadn't expected the personal question out of the blue. It had been spoken in Chinese, a language Chiyo was quite proficient with and which she doubted the two nuns would be able to follow at their fluent pace. Still, the surprise caused her to fumble the acupuncture needle she had been holding out to her mother and she heard it tinkle as it hit the floor.

"Wh…why do you ask?" Chiyo's uncertainty doubtless leaked over into her voice and certainly ruled her face.

"Your hand for one thing, daughter of mine." Tsukidate-sensei turned her head to regard her child and indicated with her head the bruised appendage Chiyo had been extending into her mother's view, repeatedly, as she helped. "I've been hoping you'd mention it on your own, but I decided since you weren't that I'd ask. I also noted you're limping, favoring your right leg ever so slightly. I doubt anyone else would notice, but it's my job to notice such things. That bruise on your hand came from a _shinai_, transmitted through _kote_. The limp is from a thigh injury, which I'm pretty sure is illegal in kendo. What happened?"

Chiyo should have known she couldn't hide anything from her mother. She was the wife of a Master in an ancient _ryūha_, surrounded by practitioners of it and other similar traditions. Those who followed the ancient arts tended to be traditionalists in other areas of their lives. Through necessity as well as interest, her mother generally practiced what western providers would call 'sports medicine'.

Today had brought many firsts into Chiyo's life. First kiss, first grope. She wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to add 'first lie to mother' to the distinguished list. Still…

"You know Togi Hitomi-senpai attends Miator. Iwamura-sensei's star girl student?"

The older woman nodded as Chiyo began her explanation. While she spoke, the young girl pulled out a new needle and carefully extended it to her mother.

"She's captain of the Miator kendo team. In addition to team practices, we train just the two of us on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. Those private practices are free form and we spar more aggressively than the team does. I haven't been properly focusing since I came to Miator, and Togi-senpai chose today to…um…chide me for it."

"I see," her mother answered, attention split between the conversation and the needle she was carefully placing in her patient's back. "Sometimes a firm rap on the knuckles and swat on the read end is a great motivator. It certainly worked wonders on your brother at times. Still, I hope you two are being careful. I realize you're doing kendo, not _koryū_, but don't forget a _shinai_ can still cause injury."

"Um, I think Togi-senpai made that abundantly clear, mother."

Her mother smiled at the rueful admission. "Hence why we call them learning experiences." The smile on the woman's face then faded and she turned again to face her. "Your father has heard rumors that you've gained a reputation already at Miator. It has…distressed him."

Chiyo's stomach lurched at the news and she gulped. She was glad when her mother started back into Japanese to speak again with her patient, giving Chiyo a chance to get her heartbeat under control and wipe her now sweating palms on her uniform skirt. Given a choice between a distressed father and a mindless and lustful Hitomi, she was pretty sure she'd choose the latter.

_Who here would be talking to Father? Hitomi-senpai?_ Chiyo weighed the possibility and dismissed it. _Hitomi-senpai is many things, but she isn't a snitch. Madness aside, she said today that she wants to see me improve but she also made it clear she feels she can help me do it. She said her honor is at stake. Now what that means after today, I have no clue. I'm not sure I want to be in a room alone with her again._

She knew no other students who likely could know her father. She truly was at a loss and she hoped her mother would soon shed more insight on the bombshell she had dropped.

About twenty minutes later, the two of them were standing back in the front room of the residence. Sister Hamasaka was off handling some things that couldn't wait, and so they were alone.

"What has Father heard and how did he hear it?" Chiyo inquired into the silence.

"Something about you managing to destroy the dorm room of two of your senpai in an effort to clean it? Then falling down stairs during your punishment. Various other things, some of which I've since been able to verify with Hamasaka-san. I then confirmed a little myself when I startled you with my first question."

"Sister Hamasaka shared all that with him?" Chiyo felt disappointed and more than a little betrayed by the woman she had begun to trust this afternoon.

"Actually, no. She swore to me she had not spoken to any outsider of the events your father recounted. She simply verified it privately to me. That said, she said she knows who did speak with your father. She also said something about learning things that can't be unlearnt and it all being related. She said you'd know what that means."

Chiyo pondered what she was hearing. _All related? Hitomi's madness, Father knowing about my reputation at Astraea?_ Her head spun with all the uncertainties floating between her ears.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long," a familiar voice interrupted the two, although it appeared to Chiyo that there was little left to be said. Any further words regarding her questions she expected would be with the newly arrived Sister Hamasaka. "I just spoke by phone with Sister Carina. She will be here shortly with a car to take Tsukidate-sensei to the train station. You're sure you'll be okay from there?"

"Absolutely," Chiyo's mother answered without hesitation. "I knew when I came here so late that I'd be getting home at an ungodly hour. I'm a night person and the trains run late back home. I'll be fine."

The sister looked comfortable with the assurance, smiling at her former kohai. She then turned to Chiyo and said, "If you wish to pursue your answers, I suggest you go to the station with your mother. I expect you will discover the beginning of your new path along the way. If you don't, then I suggest you bid your mother farewell and I will walk with you to Strawberry Hall to let you in the gate. It's after curfew and Sister Carina locked it before she went to bring the car here."

Chiyo looked curiously at her mother, who shrugged. "This is your voyage, not mine, Chiyo-chan. My ship has already sailed. Now it's your turn to choose to leave the shore or not."

With those cryptic words which left her certain there was more that her mother had no intention of sharing, she watched her mom slip over and give Sister Hamasaka a hug before turning and walking out the door. Through the open door, Chiyo could see the mini-van the sisters would use to ferry passengers and get small quantities of supplies. While Astraea was extremely well off financially, the sisters preferred to live simply and be as self-reliant as possible.

Sister Hamasaka looked at her expectantly as she pondered the waiting car. She could see her mother thanking someone before getting in the van through the side door and sitting behind the passenger seat. As she watched her mother closing the door, she made up her mind and bolted out the door of the Residence to take the open passenger-side front seat.

"So nice of you to join us, Tsukidate-san," the young House Sister of Spica, Birgit Carina, said pleasantly as Chiyo closed the door and belted herself in. Chiyo marveled at the lithe blonde nun dressed as she now was in black jeans and a Spica Blue sweater that nearly matched her eyes.

"Now things get interesting…" the Nordic woman added in English as she started the car and moved forward down the lane to the world waiting outside the Maiden's Garden.

For some reason the words sounded ominous to Chiyo's ears.

* * *

><p><strong>***Author's Note***<strong>

I want to thank four friends for whom this chapter is dedicated and without whom it would not have happened. CelticX, EJ Daniels, Burning Hunter, and Rin-chan. Thank you for being such wonderful people and a beacon of inspiration for a muse that is struggling at best. Really, thank you for keeping me going.

As always, I appreciate all my readers and the feedback I get from those who appreciate my little drabble. It is an honor to know you find my story worth your valuable time. Thank you!


	45. Heavy Burdens

**Voices of the Present  
>Family<strong>

**Heavy Burdens**

Thursday, December 7, afternoon  
>The Hanazono Coastal Estate<p>

Remon sat on the side of the bed, her feet absently dangling over the edge and her mind pondering the events of the past six hours as the sound of splashing water emanated from the open door to the adjacent bathroom.

It had been an extraordinarily eventful day. In all of five minutes her world had changed completely. Even ignoring the fear that wasn't her own, a luxury she was learning made her almost unique, she still had never been more terrified in her life.

_Monster. _

_Chikaru called her that. And yet here I am babysitting alone what may be the most dangerous thing I'll ever know. A monster who takes the form of one of my best friends, a friend I poured my heart out to and she to me only two nights ago – just about the gentlest person in my world. A monster Chikaru and Keiko claim as a friend as dear to them as Kizuna and Kagome are to me._

_I'm so confused._

Things had been busy since Hiromi had collapsed and released those she had immobilized. Once Kagome had awoken with her trademark otherworldly calm and perception of those around her, Keiko had begun attending to the two at center stage in an effort to de-escalate Hiromi before vulnerable Hisoka or unprepared Kizuna awoke to the despair Hiromi was still pumping out. It had taken a little while, but the Miator teacher was finally able to gently separate the two grieving women at the core of the recent events.

It was then that Remon had found herself in the very uncomfortable position of being assigned as Hiromi's 'keeper' for the time being. Keiko reasoned there were only two present who were up to the task, and that it would be a full-time job likely for the rest of the afternoon. Unless Remon felt comfortable tending to everyone else, which she didn't given that task would involve fielding Kizuna's inevitable questions, that left her tending Hiromi.

Her instruction from Keiko had been twofold and of limited usefulness - don't leave her alone for anything and otherwise just follow her instincts. She'd then been sent to take the suddenly frail-looking, disheveled and exhausted woman up to shower in the hopes it would relax her. By the simple fact Remon no longer felt any emotions she couldn't account as her own, it seemed to be working for the moment at least.

_Ironic that this woman was brought in to rescue Chikaru, and in the end she ends up as much a basket case as her patient._

Remon thought back to what she knew of Hanazono Shizuma, how the former Étoile had flitted from girl to girl like a hummingbird to flowers, never finding the right one but ever trying…and oh, how the flowers had always turned their faces eagerly to her shining brightness.

Chikaru herself had described Shizuma as 'brittle' back at the midnight tea party the night of the Étoile election. The description seemed to fit. Chikaru had also said at the time that Shizuma needed grounding, and that she hoped Nagisa and Tamao would be able to provide it.

_Hiromi dismissed Nagisa as a conscience for Shizuma. I wonder why? I would say I know Nagisa better than most and she's a lot stronger than she looks. _

_And what role would Tamao have to play there?_

Remon's thoughts wandered to the recent tennis match and how Tamao had stood resolute against a very potent Shizuma. She'd learned the same day that the Miator poet had once been in an intimate relationship with her silver-haired senpai, and yet had drifted off seemingly none the worse for the wear when Sakuragi Kaori came on the scene.

_I could see as she fingered the images on the sketchbook that Chikaru is obsessed with Shizuma now, which makes sense given what I've learned. There's no doubt Shizuma is the center of Nagisa's world now…although I'd also say it's mutual. I can't speak for Rokuj__ō__-san, but based on what I saw and heard at the tea party, she couldn't stand up to Shizuma either and the two also seem to be constantly together._

_But not Tamao. Tamao has been Shizuma's lover, and yet she can look into Shizuma's eyes and stare her down…and do so with unequivocal resolve. I don't think I could do that. _

_Then again, isn't that exactly what I did? We weren't making love, of course, but I had no idea what was happening at the time last Sunday and yet I faced Shizuma defiantly. Knowing what I know now, I wouldn't hesitate a moment to reject her. And given my distaste now of being manipulated like that, I'd be pretty cross about it too._

_Tamao is another non-responsive like me._

A memory from the events earlier that afternoon tugged at Remon's consciousness. Hiromi's words as she was dressing down Chikaru before she let loose her lust barrage.

"_Absolute power corrupts absolutely, Chikaru. Despite how surprisingly well she's handled herself to date, it will eventually catch up with her. I know this better than anybody. Shizuma will need a conscience. Nagisa doesn't count given their developing codependence, and anyway my niece isn't trained and bred to the task. Mine is Chihiro, such as it is, with Keiko to enforce it. Shizuma's was supposed to be you, with enforcement by either Keiko or perhaps that remarkable blue-haired new girl Keiko brought out for me to test a few weeks ago. Or better yet maybe this girl next to you.__"_

_So, Hiromi knows Tamao. In fact she's even been 'tested.' I wonder how much Tamao knows? How much has my friend has been carrying and for how long?_

_And here I thought it sucked to be Nagisa. Just when I thought this place couldn't get any freakier…_

The sound of the water stopped and Remon heard a now soaked young woman within make her way out of the confines of the shower. The sounds were followed by the familiar ones of a towel being applied to body and hair. Even the sound of paper being removed from a roll and being used to blow a humidified nose. All remarkably mundane. Human. Remon could have been in her room at Strawberry Hall and it could easily have been Kizuna in there from the unremarkable sounds. And yet…

"Well, hello there!" Hiromi said cheerfully as she stopped at the doorway, seemingly surprised to find herself with company. The redhead was still quite naked. Her hands and towel reached behind her head, working to dry her extensive mane of crimson hair and in the process lifting her breasts in a manner most would find provocative although the older girl seemed unconscious of it.

Despite her surprise at Hiromi's radically changed demeanor, Remon couldn't help but follow her curiosity as she glanced down at the girl's unclad form to note how adolescently youthful it was. Although she knew Hiromi must be in her mid-twenties to have graduated medical school, the term 'girl' stuck in her mind and refused to budge.

Remon had seen Nagisa in a two-piece swimsuit at the beach the previous summer, had even helped touch up the girl's sunscreen along her back when the generally hovering Chiyo or Tamao hadn't been available. It was clear that the uncanny similarity between aunt and niece carried throughout their bodies.

"I'd accuse you of undressing me with your eyes, kōhai, but there's not much work left for them to do," the girl said with pleasant amusement as she sauntered over to the bed where Remon was sitting. Remon was ready to dodge foreign emotions, but none manifested.

The purely natural sensuousness the girl exuded was magnetic, threatening to draw her in. Remon's mouth felt dry as she watched the movement, wondering why the deceptively youthful redhead was coming toward her in her current unclad state until the bespectacled girl realized the naked girl's destination wasn't her green-haired kōhai but rather the clothes said Le Rim student had stacked neatly beside herself on the bed when the exhausted and spent Hiromi that had entered the bathroom had unceremoniously tossed the articles out the door of the bathroom and onto the floor.

Remon's nervous eyes continued to track the redhead as she picked up the clothes. When Hiromi stood back up, she looked down at Remon with a brilliant smile that by itself seemed to light up the room.

_How is it that this girl has such charisma even when she isn't forcing it on everyone?_ It was then, as Hiromi made her way to the dresser to start collecting herself, that Remon realized it wasn't exactly true. There was still 'music' coming from the redhead. It was just subtle, barely perceptible.

"Aoi-sensei, can I ask you a question?"

Hiromi, who was in the process of slipping on her bra, as if she really needed one, turned her head to look back to consider the green-haired girl still sitting on the bed. "Hmmm?" was the seemingly innocent response from the youthful figure who appeared intent on no more than getting dressed. Given her experience with Shizuma, it occurred to Remon that eye contact with the woman probably wasn't the best idea. For some reason, though, she didn't feel worried despite the potentially disturbing subject of her question.

"Aoi-sensei, why are you still projecting?"

Hiromi looked genuinely surprised. The woman in question stopped her efforts and turned around to direct her full attention on her 'sitter,' although she made no move to close the distance between them for which the still skittish Remon was grateful. "You can tell?"

"It's calm, although there's more to it," Remon attempted to explain. "It feels kind of like a dog whistle I can hear, but just barely. I can tell it's not meant for me, but I can still sense it."

Hiromi arched her eyebrow and nodded. "You won't like that metaphor when you learn the truth, but the training analogy is remarkably accurate. Stunningly so."

"It's for Hisoka-sama, isn't it?" Remon realized as she managed to follow the 'sound' to its destination. After the horrifying moments where she had watched the brown-haired new mother almost literally danced on a string, the discovery of the continuing manipulation deeply disturbed the Le Rim student. "Haven't you done enough to her today? Why can't you leave the poor woman alone?"

"I could," Hiromi admitted as she turned back to continue dressing herself, the nonchalant nature of her speech making the bizarre discussion even more surreal, "but if I did, she'd have to be on chronic medications which could have deformed Chie and would prevent her now from breast feeding. She'd also be a shadow of the vibrant, functional woman she is now."

Remon's eyes widened in surprise at the seemingly rational answer. "I don't understand."

Further answers were delayed as Hiromi slipped her blouse back over her head and she settled her top and the undergarment beneath it to her comfort. "After what I did today, I realize it may seem odd falling back on ethics, but I can't discuss it without her permission," she explained, and then went to slip on her slacks.

Remon was confused for a moment, then caught on. "She's your patient?"

"Um, hmm," the redhead acknowledged as she tucked her shirt into her pants and smoothed everything out.

"And you're a psychiatrist?"

"A psychiatric fellow, but yes, that's my field." At this point, Hiromi did slide back over to the bed Remon was sitting upon. Remon watched warily as Hiromi sat herself down so that she could slip on her socks and shoes, which had been left where Remon had collected them on the bed beside her.

"Oh…" Remon trailed off.

"Remon-san, isn't it?" The redhead asked innocently and Remon nodded. "I can see you have a lot of questions and it just happens we have the right people to answer them here in this house. What say we go down and collect Keiko-chan and Hisoka and we can take a walk and discuss things? It's been years since I've been to the ocean out here near the Astraea campus and I miss it. With all the stress we've been dragged through today, I think it'll do us all some good." Again that smile of hers graced the girl's features, an expression that fit so much better the face that mirrored Remon's dear friend.

Despite the newfound softness in the woman, Remon felt dubious given the extreme about face from an hour ago. The idea of Hiromi complaining about having been dragged through stress struck Remon as too much and she felt the need to protest. "It seems to me you've been doing the dragging, and not just today." She caught Hiromi's eye to emphasize her point and was surprised to see only sadness displayed in those windows into the frightening girl.

"I can understand you thinking that," Hiromi allowed as she returned Remon's gaze without apparent guile, "however I would propose you do me a disservice. More than anything it's why I want to have more than me around when you hear my story. Given both what you've shared and demonstrated you can do, and given your evident loyalty to Chikaru, I have to believe we'll be seeing more of each other. Perhaps a lot more. For all I know, this may not be the last time you're my keeper. If that's so, you need to know everything and you need to feel confident of the reliability of that knowledge. Both our lives may depend on it, not to mention those around me."

Remon wasn't sure how to respond to this and her expression must have shown it.

"I think I mentioned back in the courtyard my connection to the Minamoto family and more importantly what they stand for. I really am on Chikaru's and her mother's side. I have little more choice in the matter than does Hisoka, honestly, but as you'll come to appreciate with Hisoka, I give my service…my own manner of strings…willingly out of love despite that. By the end of today, I'd like you to understand that. All I ask is for you to keep an open mind. Can you please do that for me?"

**/*/**

The ambiance as Hiromi and Remon entered the sitting room was bizarrely peaceful. The fire was once again roaring warmly to ward off the autumn chill, no doubt having been rejuvenated by Keiko at some point since the haggard group had made their way back into the house after the events at the driveway. Kizuna and Hisoka were currently sitting on the floor with their backs leaning against the foot of the two stuffed chairs which earlier had contained Chikaru and Kizuna shortly after the two roommates had arrived at Shizuma's coastal mansion that morning.

Chikaru was apparently asleep laying perpendicular to Kizuna's right with her head resting in the Le Rim redhead's lap. Kizuna's left hand was resting protectively on Chikaru's head while her right hand absently stroked the older girl's long dark hair back along the Le Rim President's right side. Kagome was snuggled up against her beloved oneesama much like the youngest girl's teddy bear was snuggled up against her in the crook between the two girls. The otherworldly blonde's head resided, seemingly quite comfortably, upon Chikaru's left arm while her senpai's right arm was wrapped tightly around her young kōhai and said kōhai's precious friend Percival.

Little more than a meter to their left, Hisoka held Keiko in essentially a mirror image of Kizuna and Chikaru. The difference was that Hisoka's right hand, rather than resting on Keiko's head, was currently caressing a once again sleeping Chie who lay snug on a blanket between the foot of the two chairs.

_One of the Masato couple must have come back with the baby while I was upstairs with Hiromi, _Remon realized_._ It made sense given there'd been enough time for the handoff to have happened, the baby to have been 'topped off' by her breastfeeding mother, and everyone to have nested as they were now.

Hiromi and Remon had by silent agreement stopped at the threshold to take in the sight of the room. Before Remon could say something, she saw Hisoka turn her head to consider the two at the door with a smile. "You two are doing much better. I'm glad Hiromi's newest sitter has found her happy place again." The oldest, at least by appearance, of the women in the room smiled warmly back at the green-haired girl. "Thank you again for all you did for Chikaru and Hiromi earlier. I don't remember any of it, thank God, but I'm pretty clever at piecing things together after the fact. You were amazing and I'm so very grateful."

Remon's face was a mirror for the surprise and confusion she felt. First was the clear concern Hisoka had for Hiromi despite what the redhead had put her through, what she represented to the new mother. Then there was the issue of the woman's immediate understanding of where Remon stood emotionally at the moment. Yet more of the words she had heard earlier came to her and it fell into place. _Is she?_

"Hisoka is a receptive empath like Chikaru," Keiko supplied in response to Remon's primary emotion at the time, not bothering to move at all from her comfy position. The simple revelation by the Miator teacher only partially answered the multitude of questions now flying through Remon's head, but once the Le Rim girl reminded herself these were empaths and not telepaths, the often incomplete answers made sense.

Kizuna and Remon shared a look before the Le Rim redhead looked away. The expression had been conflicted, and Remon was left wondering what their next private conversation would be like. Remon noted the saddening expression on Hisoka's face and the bespectacled girl quickly schooled her emotions. Although she realized it was probably pointless, not to mention silly after all the time she'd suspected it of Chikaru and never worried about it, she still felt uncomfortable with the idea of her feelings being an open book after the events of the day.

"You've both been through so much today," Hisoka continued as she looked back and forth between the two young roommates. "I'm sorry for compounding it."

Rather than allow the uncomfortable conversation to continue, Hiromi inserted herself and changed the topic. "Remon-san and I are going to take a walk together. She has questions, most of which I've told her I cannot answer alone because it isn't all my story to tell. I'm hoping Hisoka that you and Keiko-chan can join us."

Just as the redhead had begun sharing about the plans for the walk, Remon noted with surprise that the complex 'calm'-like melody Hiromi had been directing at Hisoka had vanished. She had understood from Hiromi earlier that Hisoka depended on it. For the first time since she had helped Hiromi up the stairs to the bedroom and shower there were no notes in her head. Remon looked over to Hisoka during Hiromi's words and the two shared a look. Her surprise apparently wasn't lost on the older woman who had gone from a smile to her own look of surprise.

"Remon-san, is it?" Hisoka asked before Keiko had any chance to respond. "Why were you surprised just now?"

At the question, Keiko twisted around to look up at Hisoka and then across at the two women who were now standing over the back of the chair they were up against. It seemed she was curious what was happening. She stayed silent though, allowing things to play out.

Kizuna was clearly clueless about just what the conversation had turned to and her expression showed it.

"Hiromi-sama isn't pushing anything at you right now that isn't yours," Remon struggled to explain. "It's the first time that's happened since we came back in the house."

Hisoka's brow furrowed as she considered Remon's words, then her eyes widened in surprise as she looked from the now grinning Hiromi to the thoughtful Remon, and then back to share a glance with Keiko.

It was Keiko who spoke next as she sat up to regard the others more clearly. "Let me get this straight. Remon-san can sense you broadcasting, not just the results of it like I can?"

Hiromi saved Remon from trying to have to explain it further. "It appears so. Trust me, I'm no less surprised than you, as you well know Keiko-chan. She's right. I had withdrawn my support from Hisoka long enough for her to decide on her own. If it continues to bear out, it's a new talent we've never seen before."

"So that's your intention for the walk?" Keiko seemed more anxious than curious. "To define Remon-chans's talents?"

"That and to tell our own story," Hiromi confirmed with nodding of her head. "I think we owe her at least that much after what I put her through earlier and what you're already having her do for us."

Keiko looked troubled at Hiromi's proposal. "By our story, do you mean the events around the election?" It appeared between the three of them that there was no need to clarify which election was being discussed.

"That would be the one. I'm sorry Keiko, but I think she really deserves to know how and why I seized Hisoka's strings. It's also important to me for her to hear it." It was clear that Hiromi's contrition was unfeigned, but so too was her resolve.

Keiko didn't look happy. "Hisoka?"

"Hiromi's right."

"You always say that," Keiko misery at the admission was clear as she dropped her head back down into Hisoka's lap, her face staring at the fire and away from the faces of the others. She didn't appear nearly as secure or comforted in her partner's lap as before.

"Would I really make you any happier if I simply always took the opposite position from Hiromi, Keiko-chan?" Hisoka stroked her lover's head even as she challenged her. "You ask me my opinion when you know she's right just so that I can agree and you can then take exception to that agreement rather than simply accede to the original logic. You're not helping any of us by being so irrational."

Remon was confused to see Keiko, who seemingly was always in control of any situation, suddenly turn a hundred and eighty degrees and bury her face into Hisoka's stomach. Her arms wrapped the brown-haired girl tightly. Hisoka herself appeared unperturbed by the reaction. Her face took on a gentle smile that spoke volumes of the love the brown-haired Miator alumna felt for the woman clinging to her, her only response simply to stroke the redhead's hair with one hand while the other remained in contact with her baby.

Kizuna's earlier uncertainly with Remon seemed to have been set aside as the two roommates shared confused looks.

"I'm sorry," Keiko finally managed through her gentle sobs. "I didn't mean to disturb everyone."

"It's alright, Keiko-chan," Hisoka soothed. "You've been through more than anyone this last week, perhaps even including Chika herself. Dear Lord, I don't know how you've managed it. I'd have long since been sedated despite my idiot roomie's best efforts."

"She is an idiot, isn't she," Keiko agreed as she sniffed back tears, her body still shaking and her embrace no less fierce for the smile now on her face.

"And you're still no less pathetic for putting up with me, roomie," Hiromi shot back in perfect time with their comfortable old banter. "And you can't blame me for it anymore," she added with a gleeful grin as she made the realization. "I now have someone who can certify to others that you don't need me pulling your strings to make you so, isn't that right, Remon-san?"

Remon was startled to find herself addressed within the surreal conversation playing out between the three women. "Um, yeah. I'm still not hearing anything."

"Thank you for that, Remon-chan," Keiko shared, although her voice was muffled a bit by Hisoka's tummy. "You have no idea what it means to me right this moment to hear you say that." The redhead paused as she squeezed Hisoka once again before disengaging her arms. "It's been so many years since I could be sure I was seeing the unedited Hisoka. To hear her going all logical while you were able to assure me it was really all her…well it warms my heart. That said," Kieko continued as she turned to look at Hiromi, "if she agrees to this conversation of yours you'll take her back under your care, right?"

"Absolutely, Keiko. I wouldn't subject her to that conversation unsupported."

Keiko turned her head to look at Hisoka. "Well?"

"I'll go. This kōhai of Chikaru's is a remarkable girl. She deserves to hear the story and I appreciate that Hiromi wants us there to tell our parts."

"I can't, Hisoka. Not today…not right now. I can't do it." Keiko seemed to shrink as she said the words. She turned her gaze downward to look at Chie and hugged her arms to herself. It was clear there was a great deal of emotion for all three of the women tied to the events being discussed, but most especially for the redhead.

"That means she'll only hear about what happened from my side," Hisoka continued, "at least what I remember."

"Or Hiromi's when she, Subaru-chan., and Mayumi-chan came in. I trust you two. I'm fine with you sharing it all, I just can't handle it right now. Anyway," Keiko gaze continued upon the sleeping Chie even as she reached a hand to gently brush the fuzz on the baby girl's head, "someone needs to be here to take care of our baby girl."

Hisoka smiled at the indication of growing maternal fondness on the part of her chosen lifemate. "I think that makes perfect sense."

Keiko turned her face to share the smile with Hisoka before leaning up to kiss the new mom and then slipping aside to let the woman rise to stand. Hisoka stretched a bit before walking over to stand with Hiromi and Remon.

"I want to go too," Kizuna announced then, her movement causing Chikaru to get restless in her sleep. Before anyone else could respond, Kagome snuggled herself further back into her senpai and Chikaru seemed to relax again into her embrace of the child.

"No, Kizuna-san," Keiko stated flatly once they were sure Chikaru was still comfortably asleep.

"But…."

The redhead shook her head and her words were stern, making Remon distinctly uncomfortable knowing the resentment towards her roommate the words must certainly nurture. "No buts. Remon-san needs to know, not because she is asking but because Hiromi says it's so. I may not be thrilled by that, but I accept it. You promised when you came here not to ask questions. This is about something intensely personal to me. I would hope you are mature enough to respect my privacy."

Before anything else could be said, Hisoka spoke up hopefully, apparently trying to find compromise. "Really, Kizuna-chan, Chikaru and Kagome-chan still need your presence right here. And Keiko-chan's still primed to beat Hiromi to a pulp; not exactly the mindset for watching an infant. It would ease my mind to know you're here to watch after everyone."

Kizuna looked from Keiko to Remon, clearly annoyed and seemingly ready to protest further. Then she seemed to wilt a bit before seemingly reconsidering with a scowl. "Whatever…" she said, still annoyed but backing down. Remon watched the girl refocus her attention on Chikaru as well as move her own hand out absentmindedly to caress the baby beside her.

Remon's feelings about the scene were conflicted as it played out to the now familiar sound of calm and the new sounds of compassion, protectiveness, and disinterest focused from Hiromi to Kizuna with the force of a fanfare. No room remained in her defenseless friend for other feelings. The much more complex calming melody flowing to Hisoka like softer background music also resumed.

Remon looked sharply at Hiromi who shrugged before turning her face away from the green-haired girl's view. The multifaceted redhead took Hisoka's hand and the two turned to leave for the door. In their wake remained Remon, left to decide on her own how to respond to the situation and Hiromi's methods.

Able to recognise the slippery slope she was already sliding down, she balled her hands but said nothing. Her normal desire under the circumstance to at least give Kizuna a hug when they departed, to show some sign of the affection that meant so much to her, met the wall of her guilt and she simply turned to quietly go. She knew she'd be agonizing long and hard with the new heavy burden the event placed on her soul.

Before Remon could flee the room, Keiko spoke again although the somber teacher's face was facing opposite Remon toward the fire. "Don't wander more than about a thousand meters from the house. I'll be monitoring you closely for fear and will come running if I sense it at all from you. That said, don't hesitate to handle her yourself. The best way to incapacitate her is to swing your arm around as hard as you can and strike her on the temple. It carries more force and it will stun her more than the hit on the jaw you saw from her earlier when she decked Chikaru."

Remon was disturbed to see Kizuna not respond at all to the strange conversation occurring around her, the girl still under Hiromi's spell even given their separation now by at least one wall. Her friend seemed mesmerized by the sleeping baby and her hand still stroking Chikaru.

"I'm not very strong, Oosaki-sensei," Remon answered practically, anything else she could say that would carry any feeling dying on her lips like the portion of her soul that had always previously guided her sense of right and wrong. "I'm not sure I could overpower her."

Keiko chuckled, although there wasn't a whole lot of humor in it. Remon realized the woman doubtless was quite aware of the torment currently playing out inside the green-haired girl…and likely the reasons behind it. Then again, from the look of the woman gazing into the fire, Remon realized she didn't need any special ability to tell that Keiko was also in agony. "You wouldn't have to. She can't defend herself from you when she's like that, at least not physically."

Remon suspected there was more the teacher wasn't saying, but it was clear she was done speaking. Remon was left with only questions; questions she suspected had answers awaiting her outside.

"Now go on," Keiko urged. "You have a lot to learn yet. I just ask that you realize the confidence I'm placing in you by allowing this. Not even Tamao-chan has heard the full details of this story, although not due to unwillingness on my part. The time just hasn't yet been right." The woman paused before adding one last thought. "I hope you won't think less of me. Anyway, shoo."


	46. Madness Sweet

**Voices of the Present  
>Family<strong>

**Madness Sweet**

(November 1996)

"Étoile?"

The word was parroted by both Uchida Hisoka and her roommate Aoi Hiromi in response to the announcement by Kawamura Chie, the current Étoile Cadette. The two roomates were seated beside each other before the Étoile on a small sofa situated before a massive picture window overlooking the grounds outside Strawberry Hall. The widely loved and respected Miatoran Étoile swept an errant lock of brown hair away from her gently smiling face as she sat relaxed in the rich wood paneled and green accented student lounge of her school's wing of Strawberry Hall. Her ever-present aluminum crutches were leaned against her soft green apholstered chair, ready for whenever she chose to make herself mobile again.

"Absolutely," the famously wise girl assured, the cerebral palsy that had restricted her movements since she was an infant seeming to only enhance the keen intellect displayed behind her earnest hazel eyes. "Katsumi, President Saito and I agree there really are no other candidates right now that make sense. President Noda of Le Rim deferred to Subaru-chan as she has ever since the ice storm and you know what that means. You wouldn't have any competition from that corner and you are guaranteed virtually a lock on Le Rim votes. Really, all you have to do is show up together and walk across the stage."

Sitting leaned against the back corner of the chair holding Chie was athletic Shimizu Katsumi, the white-clad other half of the current Étoile and an Olympic-level skier. On another sofa nearby, and dressed casually in brown sweats, lounged President Saito Shouri of Miator, long-time (generally) friendly rival and friend to the Spican Aînée. Both girls nodded their agreement with Chie's words.

"But what about Mayumi-chan and Subaru-chan," Hiromi pressed back, leaning forward to emphasize her words. "They'd make lovely Étoile and they're actually a couple. I know few people believe it, but you three know full well that Hisoka and I aren't. Hell, we've never even slept cuddled together in the same bed."

Hisoka, whose expression over the Étoile idea had been to Hiromi troublingly positive, looked ready to protest the characterization of their relationship, but the lithe Aoi redhead turned her head and stared her roommate down.

Chie couldn't have missed the discordant interplay between the long time friends, but she drove on. "Be that as it may, there's obviously no requirement that the Étoile be intimate no matter how common it seems to be despite this being a Catholic campus." The Cadette briefly shared a look with her Aînée that left no doubt, not that there ever was any, that the current pair in said office were most certainly sharing each other's pleasures. "And anyway, as you always have told me Hiromi-chan, people will believe what they want to believe."

"Still, Subaru-chan and Mayumi-chan…"

"…aren't politically correct and you know it." It was the more to-the-point Miator President that inserted the blunt assessment, but the sad nods of the Étoile left no doubt they agreed with it.

"Given what they did during the storm, maybe now's the time to change that," Hiromi stubbornly pressed on, her long-time frustration at the treatment of her dear friends now driving her infamous passion. "With us united behind the leadership of all the schools…"

"Hiromi-chan, it's not yet their time," Chie countered sadly, looking intently into Hiromi's eyes, trying to help her back down and see reason. "The adults won't stand for it. Subaru-chan and Mayumi-chan are going to lead Le Rim next year as President and Vice President. There's no doubt of that. With your support as Étoile and the track record I must imagine they'll build, it WOULD be their time…next year. Their path to Étoile lies through you two. If anyone can change the way _things have to be_, it'd be the roommates who have already turned this place upside down for four years running."

"Come on, roomie," Hisoka chimed in, unnervingly upbeat in the redhead's estimation for the usually cynical girl. "Chie-chan's right. It'd be something new to try."

_Something new to try._

Hisoka lately had been all about new things; increasingly grandiose things. If there was any way she could link back to Hisoka this plan of Chie's to make them Étoile, she'd have rejected it outright. Unfortunately, it was clear this was none of her roommate's doing. Still, given Hisoka's strange behavior lately, Hiromi felt a protective urge to reject the idea for her beloved friend's sake no matter what Hisoka might think she wanted.

"Hisoka, are you really sure about this? You're already stretched so thin. I've barely seen you sleep in two weeks. I think we have more than enough going as it is."

Hisoka gave a dismissive gesture with her hands. "We're getting close to term exams and I have to keep Daddy happy. That's all it is. I'm pretty much ready in everything but French, though, so I can back away from studying and do this instead. I'm assuming Keiko-chan would be our Serviteur anyway, so we can keep at the French even as we prepare for the election."

It seemed logical. Still… "Chie-chan, you said we'd have Le Rim and Miator support. Shimizu-sama, what about your school? Where does Spica stand?"

The Étoile Aînée appeared ready for the question. "Despite Hisoka-chan's dual-affiliation, Spican pride won't allow itself not to have a candidate of its own, but the only one to step forward after the events of the storm have been Vice President Takahashi and her friend who serves as our school Secretary. For the most part, I suspect now that the majority of Spica's votes will go to you two despite the draw of school loyalty. I'll add Hisoka's attendance there isn't even the main reason for that. You'd get my vote if 6th years were permitted to cast one and I wasn't even there when you led the schools through the events of the storm."

Hiromi wanted to argue with the logic, but couldn't. "An election between us and that blockhead may be no contest, but I fear what she may do in the process. It could get ugly. Do we want to court such bad blood?"

"President Iwamura and I will handle our school…and our candidates. It's really none of your concern, at least not until you're elected and represent all three schools."

"You really have no doubt we'll win."

"None whatsoever."

"Hisoka can't dance," Hiromi shared, as if that fact alone disqualified them. "She has no talent for it whatsoever."

"Hey!" Hisoka protested, although the outburst seemed to be ignored by the others.

"How'd she pass her second year at Miator without passing dance and etiquette?" Katsumi asked, intrigued as she knew dance to be part of the requirements for passing the second year at the aristocratic Miator.

"She made up for her dancing through excelling at the other things," Chie explained, having been there at the time trying to guide the notorious tomboy through the hurdle. "She also was graded generously," she added with a humorous wink at her dearest of kōhai.

"Says the girl who didn't have to take it at all," Hisoka groused indignantly as she looked away from the Étoile, seemingly oblivious to Chie's clearly intended good humor. She couldn't see the older girl's smile dissolve into hurt confusion.

The odd response to her essentially paraplegic friend shocked everyone present, and four stares came to rest on the source of the inconsiderate statement, something Hisoka only eventually became aware of. Her slowness to recognise the emotions around her was also not at all like her, and she drooped only after she felt the weight of the eyes upon her. "I'm sorry," she said, although she still looked more belligerent than apologetic.

"I suppose I've been a bit harsh to my friend," Hiromi allowed in an effort to resume the conversation as she placed what she hoped was a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder to de-escalate the situation. "Still, although we may win in a popularity contest, I feel bad doing it if we really don't deserve it on technical merit. Takahashi-san is an accomplished dancer, as is her friend."

"You have two weeks before the election to solve that," President Saito offered helpfully as the mood of the room seemed to lighten again. "I've never seen the two of you ever fail at anything you set you mind to. I can't imagine a little ballroom waltzing will trip you up."

The room groaned at the pun.

Hiromi shared a look with Hisoka, trying to divine the seemingly alien thoughts now running through her roommate's head. "Hisoka, while I have no doubt you see this as a challenge and want to take it on, I'm still not so sure. I want to ask Keiko-chan first. She'd be just as much a part of it with us, and she deserves to have her perspective heard."

The look Hiromi gave her brown-haired roommate made it clear this was non-negotiable and Hisoka, clearly not happy, turned her clouded gaze away and said nothing more.

**/*/**

"Étoile," Keiko quoted the word, eerily like her senpai had done previously. "Well other than Subaru-sama and Mayumi-sama I can't imagine anyone else filling the position next year."

Keiko was currently performing her roomkeeper duties in Hiromi's and Hisoka's dorm room in Strawberry Hall as the three shared the conversation. While Hiromi had to admit the tradition-steeped, white, lacey apron was adorable on any other first year student, ever since she had begun to comprehend the experiences that had formed Oosaki Keiko, she had never been able to handle the thought of seeing this girl in the traditional attire.

Hiromi hadn't had to make her own feelings known on the topic since Hisoka had put an end to Keiko wearing something she saw as 'demeaning' from almost the moment they had accepted the girl as their room temp. Because of that, it was further evidence of Hisoka's growing strangeness that Hisoka herself had requested Keiko to start wearing the apron again. Keiko had seemed rather taken aback by the request, but hadn't protested at all.

_Of course she didn't argue. Keiko would do anything for Hisoka…or for me._

"Takahashi-san of Spica apparently will be running," Hisoka shared with the tiny young redhead flitting around with a feather duster. Hiromi scowled at her, knowing the knowledge would stack the deck with the youngest present.

"Oh, God," Keiko exclaimed as she stopped her dusting and allowed her frustrations with the superstitious and closed-minded Spican Vice President to show. She turned with dismayed eyes to look back and forth between her two senpai. "PLEASE don't let her get it. I'd transfer off Astraea if I could rather than see her doing prayers every morning and evening; if I wasn't trapped here on campus. I suppose I could just skip the year and never leave grandmother's house." It was clear the young girl was seriously considering the option.

All three present knew by 'grandmother's house' Keiko meant the currently unoccupied groundskeeper's residence which had until the previous year been the abode of an inaugural student of Spica, a woman whose family's endowment had created the storied institute back in the 1950's. She had been a beloved mentor to Hisoka, and the brown haired student of both Miator and Spica was still the designated caretaker for the house until a new groundskeeper was found.

"Still, what about Mayumi-chan and Subaru-chan," Hiromi pressed their kōhai to consider, hoping perhaps that the insightful girl might identify the option as more viable than had the girls in the meeting earlier that day.

"They'd have student support, but would be fighting an uphill battle with Aunt Mizue and the Astraea Hill Leadership. Although it's an election, adults hold the final say as you must know. I'm betting someone up there would find a loophole to reject their candidacy at the very end and Spica would win by default."

As much as Hiromi didn't want to admit it, their kōhai was right. She still didn't like it one bit.

**/*/**

"Um, but Uchida-san accepted and submitted the paperwork for you both this morning," a confused Saito Shouri, President of Miator, responded to the news that Hiromi was declining to run for Étoile.

"She what?" Hiromi felt hurt and angry…but even more than that, she was confused. After Keiko had left for the night to her own dorm single across the hall, the two roommates had continued discussing back and forth the idea of running in the impending election. In the end, Hiromi had determined with finality that she didn't think it was a good idea. Hisoka had remained silent after that, eventually going for a long walk. Hiromi had thought it was the end of the matter.

Until now.

"I think the two of you need to talk," Shouri suggested.

"I thought we had, Shouri-chan!" Although the Miator President was fully two years her senior, the two had been off-and-on lovers ever since Hiromi had begun engaging in such dalliances. In private, Hiromi was apt to use familiar terms with any of her lovers, their relative age being irrelevant in her mind.

The normally confident and certain Shouri seemed at a loss for anything more to say given her lover's outburst, and Hiromi took pity on her. "I'm sorry," she said as she surrendered her rant. "It's just I don't understand her anymore."

"Perhaps this might be a chance for you both to understand each other better," the President proposed. "You two have always taken the impossible challenges and not only beaten them but come out better for it. Just look at how you handled Keiko-chan as your roomkeeper despite all the drama that caused even before the newspaper caught wind of her past, or the school play, or the ice storm. I have to believe you'll grow together even more from this. You're the most potent pair I've ever seen, and the addition of Keiko-chan has just made you more so. I can only imagine what the three of you will accomplish together next year. Bringing to reality a Le Rim Étoile that includes a girl who wasn't always one might just be the tip of the iceberg."

"Maybe," Hiromi said doubtfully. "If we'd been having this conversation a month ago, I'd likely have felt a lot better about it. Now…I'm just not so sure. Don't count your Étoile yet. I'm not agreeing to it until I talk again with Hisoka no matter how enthusiastic she is now."

**/*/**

"So, Hisoka, were you planning to give me any choice in the matter over whether we run for Étoile?"

Hiromi had been challenged for over a day trying to pin down her roommate who seemed to be actively avoiding her. It had taken skipping school so that the Miatoran redhead could intercept her best friend as she made her way between classes at Spica, where the brown-haired girl seemed holed up.

"You talked with Saito-san, didn't you?" Hisoka said accusingly as she pulled her friend into an unused classroom and shut the door behind them.

"I shouldn't have had to learn it from her," Hiromi responded, flushing at the audacity of Hisoka for challenging her when it was clear it was the Spican-attending one of the pair who was acting underhandedly.

"Any more than I should have to find out after the fact that you turned it down for both of us? Without me even being there to hear it?" Hisoka's eyes were narrowed as she considered the answer from the girl before her.

Hiromi was surprised that Hisoka knew. "How did you know I went to turn her down?"

Hisoka's lips curled up into an expression Hiromi had never seen on the precious girl's face before- a sneer. "I didn't until you just confirmed it. Hypocrite."

Hiromi's eyes widened as she realized she'd been caught. _Dammit! Since when did I have to play this game with Hisoka? Where is my best friend? I want her back, damn you!_

For the first time in her life, Hiromi regretted that Hisoka never seemed to respond to her ability to persuade people, to encourage their feelings along in the direction she desired. She'd always clung to the sanity, the lifeline, this woman across from her as well as their blessed roomkeeper provided in a world where she could have whatever she wanted. The fact she was even considering manipulating her best friend made her that much more sick over the circumstances that were pulling the rug out from under her world.

"Why do you want this so much?" Hiromi's voice was quiet now; desperate. _Please convince me, Hisoka. Please make me believe this isn't the worst mistake of our lives. _

_Please. I want to believe._

Hisoka actually sighed and looked thoughtful, a sign Hiromi saw as welcoming given the impulsiveness that had been characteristic of late from the usually calm and rational young scientist. "I want to get to know you better, Hiromi. We only have two more years after this one and despite how I've gone on and on about wanting my own room and not wanting you around me, I'm scared of not having you with me next year. I wanted something to bring us together that would be special, just to us and Keiko-chan."

She paused before continuing with one more reason. "I also don't want to risk Takahashi-san winning it after all she's done to make life Hell for the three of us, especially Keiko-chan. You know I haven't forgiven her actions over the summer when the news of Keiko-chan's past came out, or how she acted when I sent Keiko-chan to retrieve the Spicans during the ice storm."

_She almost sounds normal now_, Hiromi thought. Still, as she looked in Hisoka's brown eyes she saw the same tempestuous wildness that had been growing there since the events of the storm. She wanted to believe so badly, she knew now she'd go with it for the two reasons Hisoka had now so rationally outlined, but she couldn't shake the feeling she was making a terrible, horrible mistake.

"Okay, Hisoka. If it's for those reasons, I'll be your Cadette." With that Hiromi smiled as confidently as she could muster and held out her hand to Hisoka. Her friend returned the smile, perhaps a little too satisfied and with a hint of possessiveness that Hiromi found further disturbing, but she kicked the worry into the back of her mind.

_I've chosen. There's nothing more to it until it all plays out._

Hisoka led Hiromi out of the classroom by the hand, a display of affection they had never shared before in private or public. As they walked the halls of Spica in that manner, two elegant black sheep in a sea of white, while Hisoka gallantly escorted her roommate back to the entrance of her adopted school, conversations stopped and faces stared…including the seething glare of one Spican Vice President.

_The gauntlet has well and truly been thrown now. We couldn't have chosen a more dramatic way to make the challenge, two Miatorans practically announcing themselves in the hallowed halls of Spica. _

_We've now passed the point of no return. _

_May God have mercy on our souls._

**/*/**

"What do you think you're doing, Hisoka!"

Hiromi had never been so shocked in her life, which given the events of the past month said a lot. Her anxieties about the whole Étoile thing had been increasingly hard to dismiss or compartmentalize as she saw Hisoka sleeping less and less in the week since they had agreed to run.

Her roommate's behavior was becoming odder every day and it was taking all of Hiromi's and Keiko's efforts to cover for it. Hisoka had stopped studying, saying she didn't need to anymore since she knew the material already, yet her performance on assignments was declining precipitously...the rare ones she chose now to turn in. Hiromi so far had been able to assure the teachers it was simply due to stress and that once the election was done everything would be okay. Given Hisoka's stellar reputation at both Spica and Miator, both schools of which she was a student, the admittedly weak explanation was accepted. Hisoka really was universally loved by her instructors and they seemed prepared to give the girl a lot of space.

French instruction had been the one place where Keiko had drawn the line. Miator required that Hisoka pass all tests for the language despite a schedule which prevented her from taking it at either Spica or at Miator. The young linguistic prodigy had become Hisoka's formally-acknowledged French instructor late the previous spring and her senpai had finally begun to show improvement in a language she had previously derided as 'useless.'

While 'Keiko-sensei' had been willing to let the other subjects slide given that the incredibly intelligent Hisoka really could at least pass anything else without further study, at least under normal circumstances, Keiko knew full well that it would still take a minor miracle for her senpai to pass her term exam in French which was only three weeks off now. For her part, Hisoka stubbornly maintained she knew French fluently, but when she demonstrated what left her mouth was literally gibberish.

As of right now, Hisoka and Keiko weren't even on speaking terms and the situation was tearing at the little redhead who only Hiromi and Hisoka, and their two Le Rim best friends, knew was exceedingly sensitive and vulnerable once you got past her rigid emotional shields.

All these thoughts came crashing down on Hiromi as she felt Hisoka crawl into bed with her. The girl had just come from taking a short shower after what had become a nightly walk. More often than not during the past week, Hisoka never came back from her stroll until shortly before breakfast.

Hiromi suspected the girl was spending her time in the groundskeeper's house and she was intensely curious what was happening there, but Hisoka now refused entrance to the house to anyone else. Hiromi wasn't yet ready to contact the Spica Leadership on the matter, Spica having nominal responsibility for the house and the grounds, but the thought had been increasingly tempting.

_She's naked!_

The realization was so stunning to Hiromi that she actually bolted upright and backed herself up into the corner formed by the wall beside the bed and her headboard.

"Aww, don't act like that Hiromi." Hisoka then actually giggled. "Then again I suppose it might be fun chasing you."

Hiromi's thoughts raced. If it wasn't that she couldn't smell alcohol on the girl's breath she'd swear Hisoka was drunk. _What has gotten into her! _"Hisoka why are you doing this?"

"Actually, I'm wondering why I haven't done this until now. For years everyone has told me I'm lucky to get to sleep with the most desirable girl at school, but I never actually was. If we're gonna be Étoile, we should be lovers."

"That's no reason and you know it, Hisoka! This isn't right." Knowing it was probably futile given Hisoka had always been blessedly immune to her ability to persuade others and influence their moods, she still infused the words with caution, trying to counter the surreal passion and hoping it might at least give the possessed girl pause. The response was immediate and profound.

"You don't want me!" The heartbroken words were agonized and Hisoka collapsed onto the bed and began to weep.

Hiromi had never been terribly perceptive of the feelings of others, certainly not like Hisoka was normally, but she had her own skills when she shared physical contact with people and was influencing their emotions. Hiromi had never felt such a sudden and profound emotional change from literally one end of the spectrum to the other in the span of maybe a second. Hisoka had been passionate and confident, but now she was despondent. Hiromi had little doubt right now that the girl would harm herself if she were alone and had the means.

_What the Hell is wrong, Hisoka? I don't understand you right now. I'm so scared._ She said none of this, however. Instead she took a deep breath and connected with the love she felt for this girl. Her very best friend who had always been there for her.

_I don't know how to help you but I'll do my best._

"It's not that I don't want you, Hisoka-chan," Hiromi said soothingly, trying her best to be calming but now very reluctant to use the direct approach with the girl's emotions given what had just happened. "It's just that I always thought our friendship transcended the need for this." As she spoke, Hiromi slipped herself down the bed a bit and drew Hisoka against her own body, itself clad only in a small camisole.

Hisoka nestled into Hiromi as she was pulled in. "I think I'm the only virgin on campus," Hisoka shared, her deep despair still evident. "I can't stand it anymore. Not with you always there, your presence taunting me. I need a release."

Still not sure at all that it was the right thing to do, but sympathetic to the plight of her friend and quite capable of fulfilling the stated need, the experienced redhead committed herself. She drew the brown-haired girl up and they kissed.

At first Hisoka was tentative, unsure of herself as would be expected of the virgin Hiromi knew Hisoka to be. As Hiromi worked her friend into passion, however, the older of the two became increasingly insistent and controlling…even arrogant. It was all Hiromi could do to maintain some semblance of control over the insane scenario playing out, and although Hisoka's hands and mouth covered her through the course of the next hour, Hiromi had never garnered so little enjoyment from the act in her life.

**/*/**

"Hiromi, where's Keiko!" The voice was urgent, and the speaker had burst into her room without even knocking.

Hiromi still was trying to calm down from the argument she had shared with Hisoka in the dance hall about 30 minutes prior. The Miator Étoile candidates had received permission to practice after Strawberry Hall curfew in the venue they'd be performing in the following morning as part of the election ceremony. Hisoka was still a barely passable dancer and was refusing to take seriously the need to continue improving even at this late hour.

_Especially at this late hour._

Instead of working on her steps, Hisoka seemed inclined to try seducing Hiromi right there on the dance floor with their young roomkeeper watching the whole thing with worried, confused eyes that were likely a mirror for Hiromi's own. In the end, it had become obvious that nothing good was going to come of their working together any longer this evening and Hiromi had stormed out leaving Hisoka on her own with Keiko.

"_Maybe Keiko will have better luck with her_," had been Hiromi's frustrated thought at the time before her own angry and bitterly frustrated tears had brought her to focus more on her own hurt at the profound change in her best friend and less on caring at all what happened tomorrow.

_Minamoto-sama tells me I am so special, _Hiromi thought miserably back to the bizarre private meeting with the Astraea Headmistress earlier that year,_ but I'd give it all just for my friend to be back the way she was. I tried nudging her and she got suicidal, and there's no way I'll use the other option. I don't even know if I can, and I won't ever do that to a friend…not to anyone! _

_I don't know what to do!_

It was in this frame of mind, feeling helpless with tears still streaking her face and her emotions as raw as they had ever been in her life, that Mayumi, quickly followed by her roommate Subaru, found the Étoile Cadette candidate. It was the tall Le Rim blonde who had spoken the urgent query.

"Um, same place she was when you last saw her unless that's been in the last half hour," Hiromi answered dazedly at the surprise inquiry regarding Keiko's whereabouts. "I left her with Hisoka in the dance hall."

"I'm on it," Subaru said with a hand on her roommates shoulder both to share strength as well as to push off and speed her way. The track runner bolted immediately out the door, diving into a sprint down the hall by the sound of it.

"What…" Hiromi said, standing up and looking as confused as she felt.

"Come on, Hiromi," the accomplished archer insisted brusquely as she grabbed Hiromi's hand and practically dragged her out the door and quickly down the hallway toward the nearest building exit. "Something's happening. Keiko's terrified!"

Something clicked in Hiromi's mind and she suddenly grew cold. She was sweating even before she stopped being dragged and instead began running briskly alongside her friend as they burst into the late autumn night.

Since coming to Le Rim, Mayumi had become as perceptive to such things as Hisoka, perhaps more so. _She wouldn't…would she? _Hiromi's mouth went dry as she already knew her answer. Her gut wrenched as she picked up her pace.

She feared what she'd find at her destination.

And so she ran.

She ran like she'd never run before.

What she saw when she arrived in the elegant hall was a vision she knew she'd never ever forget.

In the center of the dance floor, Hisoka, still in her half-sleeve blue practice dress which matched the red one even now worn by Hiromi, laid curled up in a ball, silent and unmoving, on the ground. Nearby the Étoile Aînée candidate was a seemingly impossibly small discarded Miator winter uniform, crumpled haphazardly as if it had been absently pushed away. A pair of panties, probably tossed as an afterthought, was just a little further along the floor.

Off to one side of the dance floor, pressed up against a wall with her knees drawn up tightly to herself with arms hugging them tightly, was little Keiko, naked save for her socks and shoes and a tiny little white training bra which was tilted askance allowing one crinkled nipple to feel the chill air. The younger girl was crying, her face buried against her legs and her little body wracked by sobs, something that had happened just once before for this child in Hiromi's experience. That last time had been a healthy catharsis, something private and special between the two redheads.

What she saw now was anything but healthy.

'_Given what she's lived through, the suffering she's experienced already in her short life, I don't know if she'll ever be able to cry again.' It was Hisoka who told me that during the summer._

_Hisoka._

For the moment Hiromi's concern for the child for which, as her senpai, she was responsible won out over her desire to address her roommate. She made her way quickly over to Keiko. Subaru was currently positioned near to the disheveled girl, most certainly purposefully between Hisoka and the small redhead, but Keiko was shying away from any closer proximity with the Le Rim girl and Subaru seemed to be respecting that distance.

"Keiko-chan," Hiromi said softly, keeping perhaps a meter between them despite her overwhelming desire to take the precious child into her arms.

"I…I…I'm…sorry, Hi…Hiromi-senpai," Keiko said through sobs, her face and mouth hid behind her knees but her words still intelligible. "I…I thought…I thought maybe…maybe she…maybe she might… might work better with me."

Hearing her own frustrated and hurting thoughts of only half an hour ago parroted back to her by the quivering child under the new circumstances felt like a knife to Hiromi's soul. Hiromi looked across to Subaru and she knew the tears in the young astronomer's face were mirrored in her own. Seeing the Shadow Pixie of Miator, the child who was so detached from her feelings that she'd once held a bloody and dismembered penis in her hand and spoken about it with no more emotion than examining a steak, brought so low was heartrending.

Hiromi looked back toward the center of the room and noted Hisoka still wasn't moving. Mayumi, however, remained standing, despite her increasingly feminine frame looking remarkably masculine in her rage as she appeared ready to kill with bare hands anyone other than Hiromi or Subaru who came within five meters of the grieving child…and that definitely included Hisoka, the archer's best friend in the world save for her roommate and lover Subaru.

"It's my fault, Hiromi-senpai," Keiko said more clearly now. "I should have known…"

"Stop it!" Hiromi said sharply, and then immediately regretted her harsh tone as the girl started shaking again. "I'm sorry, Keiko. Just don't say it. You might start believing it and you know better than that. It's time I had some words with my roommate."

"P…Ple…Please…" Keiko struggled to get the words out, her eyes pleading. "She's sick. She…she needs help."

Seeing the child trying to defend and protect her rapist filled Hiromi with rage she hadn't known she could feel. She saw the perceptive Keiko shrink back at the force of the emotion, but she closed her mind to caring. She rose and strode toward the blue, brown, and white heap in the center of the room.

As she reached the still menacing Mayumi she stopped momentarily. "Thank you for everything you've done tonight, Mayumi-kun." Hiromi and the blonde girl locked eyes a moment before Mayumi had to drop her gaze. "I'm depending on you to protect Keiko just as she once protected you. I'm leaving her to you and Subaru."

Hiromi's glare locked on the heap on the floor that was Hisoka and she started forward again. "Hisoka's mine," the redhead growled.

As she got closer, it became apparent that the girl on the ground was sobbing silently, her body convulsing gently. Hiromi really and truly didn't care one damn bit how much the girl was hurting now.

"Get up!" Hiromi screamed at her roommate as she came to stand next to the barely moving form. Seeing no response she repeated her demand. "Get UP!"

When there was still no move to comply, Hiromi kicked the girl in the small of her back with every ounce of her seething rage driving the blow.

"I said get up, damn you!"

Finally the girl on the floor moved. Her eyes opened, haunted eyes certainly but Hiromi was long past caring about her roommate's feelings anymore.

Her rapist roommate.

"I'm sorry," Hisoka said softly through tears, her body other than her head remained immobile.

"Damn right you are! And the person you owe an apology you could never give is cringing over there, feeling like this was HER fault and more worried about her God-damned rapist than herself! You know her history. You're the one old Hamasaka entrusted her to. How could you do this!"

Hiromi watched as Hisoka hid her face and curled up again into a tighter ball.

"Oh no you don't!" Hiromi yelled and applied another hard kick. "There's no way you're getting off THAT easy. I said GET UP!"

When Hisoka still made no move to comply, Keiko grabbed the girl by the shoulder, which was covered by the sleeve of her practice dancing dress, and dragged her up to a standing position. As she did so, she happened to look back at Keiko and saw the child standing now, looking like she wanted to intervene but unwilling to make her way past her protectors to do it.

_Dammit. I want to kill her with my bare hands right now, but how can I not respect Keiko right now of all times? We have to see this through. If we back out of the election, Takahashi wins by default. It would also beg questions and we might not be able to cover this up. Even as a victim this time, Keiko would be dealing with the criminal justice system again. A victim thrice in two days._

Trying desperately to maintain control over herself, she laid into the brown-haired girl verbally. "You got us into this based on an argument of responsibility. You taught me most of what I know about responsibility. I trusted you, and damn myself to Hell for still trusting you. We're going through with this and YOU WILL behave yourself. We'll sort the rest of it out later. Now we're going to our room, you are going to bed, and you are going to sleep. Don't think about anything else but winning the election. You've spent four years fixing my messes, I'll reciprocate tonight. But don't think you're getting off easy. I don't know if anything will ever be the same between you and Keiko-chan. I know for a fact they never will be between us."

At the latest mention of the girl who had been entrusted to her, Hisoka looked at Keiko who herself was still standing, watching the events with concern. As Hisoka's gaze met the young redhead's, the child's tormented face seared itself into the older girl's horribly confused soul. Hisoka started to crumple again from her overwhelming emotions.

Seeing the movement, Hiromi swung her arm back and slapped her roommate hard across the face. Both their knees buckled at the impact and Hiromi stumbled forward to grab Hisoka before either fell. She recovered balance for the both of them before shifting to wrap her arm around the suddenly compliant Hisoka to both support and guide her. "Oh no you don't," she admonished much more softly now when they were stable again. For the first time that evening, concern for her best friend graced Hiromi's features. "Let's get you to bed now, roomie."

Part way to the door of the dance hall she stopped and realized the situation with Keiko was still unresolved. Despite her reasons for being distracted, Hiromi mentally kicked herself for forgetting the dear child, the whole reason she had run here and made the life-changing decision she had just made.

"Keiko-chan, I have to deal with this," she paused long enough to indicate Hisoka before focusing her attention as best she could on her roomkeeper. "You wanted her to have help. I'm the only one who can and I can only be in one place at a time. Will you be okay with Subaru and Mayumi tonight? You really shouldn't be alone."

Keiko composed herself enough to look thoughtful, her brows furrowing and Hiromi suspected it wasn't just at the question. The tiny redhead focused a curious expression at her two Miator senpai before nodding. Both Hiromi and Keiko then noted that Mayumi had collected Keiko's wayward clothes from near where Hisoka had crumpled and was standing with the articles maybe two meters away from the naked girl.

Mayumi looked uncertain, providing yet another reason for Hiromi to want to throttle whatever God in Heaven created the world in which they currently lived. "Um, Keiko-chan, you took care of me once and I'd gladly return the favor. But if you'd be more comfortable with Subaru, I'd understand." There was no doubt in any of the observers why the girl assumed Subaru would be more acceptable under the circumstances.

Little Keiko closed her eyes a moment as if drawing on her own exhausted reserves of courage and shook her head. "It's okay, Mayumi-sama," she said quietly, but firmly, looking briefly over to Hiromi with a 'If you can be strong then so can I' look before turning her eyes back to the blonde Le Rim girl. "If you could hand me my clothes I'd really appreciate it."

Subaru spoke next. "I'll come over early to help get you two ready," she assured the two Étoile candidates who had an election to prepare for scant hours away, although Hiromi was the only one of the two in a position to respond with a tired but thankful smile. "I don't think it's fair to expect Keiko-chan to perform her Serviteur duties in the morning given the circumstances."

"I'll stay with Keiko-chan tomorrow," Mayumi assured everyone. "I'll let her decide if she wants to come to the election activities or not, but either way I won't leave her side."

Not for the first or last time, Hiromi felt profound gratitude for the quality of her friends. She had no doubt they'd be tested more over the ensuing days. Already Hiromi was finding herself adrift in the stormy seas which were the discordant cacophony of emotions that haunted her roommate. She doubted she'd get any sleep that night while they sorted them out.

Together.

*****PGBR*****

Thursday, Dec 7th, 2006, late afternoon

Remon stared out into the waves as Keiko finished summarizing the aftermath of that night.

"I knew a little of what I was doing when I slapped Hisoka in the state I was in, what it would mean for her and I," Hiromi's eyes met Hisoka and the later nodded before looking away thoughtfully into the waves. The storytelling had, not surprisingly, been hard for the new mother, but with Hiromi's help she had kept her composure save for the tears that now streaked her cheeks.

"Chihiro and Sister Hamasaka had already figured out what I was simply by watching what I was doing to my classmates around me. Although there was no one like me available to mentor me, they explained what they knew could be my potential. I started to figure things out from there just by people watching, but the idea of taking a person to me permanently terrified and disgusted me. I had also been warned that the practice tends to…destabilize…projectors, speed our inevitable path to madness and destruction.

"Still, in that moment in the dance hall, Hisoka needed me. After all she'd done for me since I came to Miator, done for so many people like Mayumi-chan and even Keiko-chan up until that night, I owed it to her to help her. She was and still is, well along with Keiko-chan now of course, my very best friend." Hiromi's eyes never wavered from her friend, gazing intently at the brown haired woman who still had her own face staring out to sea as if to draw solace from the endless action of the waves.

"So anyway, the next day was anticlimactic, really," the redhead explained as she blinked and came back to herself, turning again to face her real audience. "Hisoka was back essentially to normal the day of the election. I've never had to work so hard in my life as I did that day trying to manage every little feeling during what I later learned was a full-fledged bipolar manic episode…and at the same time trying to look excited and happy to be crowned as Étoile Cadette."

The woman chuckled slightly at the memory as her gaze was taken upward briefly by the call of a passing seagull. The next thought was clearly not as pleasant as the face that so strikingly resembled Nagisa's when it was warm became cold again as she dismissed the emotions she wouldn't allow herself to feel.

"It took me a while to get it right for her. Two nights later I lost control and she flared up so spectacularly all of Astraea became aware of it. At the time I didn't know I could just 'pull her plug' so to speak and besides I too had become lost in her madness. The roles were reversed and she was driving my emotions…pulling my strings as it were. It took Mayumi knocking Hisoka out in the more mundane fashion to save us both. By that time the Étoile greenhouse had been wrecked, she'd drawn an audience, and Keiko had a broken arm."

Despite the image Remon crafted in her mind's eye of Keiko once again made the victim, Hiromi actually smiled at the memory. "You should have seen her; her little arm at such an impossible angle and tears of pain streaming down her face. And yet she didn't cry. Instead it was her standing protectively over Hisoka and me, refusing to let anyone near her senpai except for Subaru and Mayumi. She even stared down her own aunt, Sister Hamasaka herself, as Mayumi carried Hisoka and Subaru supported me back to our room. She announced she'd handle personally anyone who did anything to hurt her senpai. Given what everyone knew about her past, it wasn't an idle threat and despite how public a spectacle the event was, it wasn't covered in the paper or yearbook and the rumors were muted afterwards even when Hisoka stepped down as Étoile a few days later.

"I'll admit to helping with that widespread acceptance after the fact, but I didn't really have to do as much as you might think. Keiko doesn't need the projecting talent since there isn't a human being alive who could stand up to her will when she's impassioned. Not even me...especially not me." The last words were said so quietly Remon had to strain to hear them. As they were spoken, Hiromi had dropped her gaze and was speaking with her eyes closed almost reverently, even prayerfully.

"As far as Hisoka," Hiromi began again more normally and raising her face again after a pause, "I haven't always been a perfect angel by her I'll be the first to admit, but I have no regrets since the events surrounding the election. It was then that I decided to enter psychiatry as my specialty since I always knew I was going to become a physician. I wanted to better understand Hisoka and myself. I also came up with the term 'puppet' during those days. I know it's not a pleasant image, but believe me, at that moment it was a perfect metaphor. In the end, no one but the two of us, our two dearest Le Rim friends, and of course Keiko knew about the events of the night before the election, and the real events surrounding the greenhouse, until much later when we shared it with Chikaru as a warning."

"Not that it helped much," Hisoka admitted glumly, turning back to face the others. "She must have assumed since I had a diagnosis that my experience wasn't relevant for her."

Remon turned to consider the gentle woman, the young mother of precious little Chie, who until a little while ago she had come to see as the quintessential victim. Instead she now knew at one point it was Hisoka who was the monster, Keiko the victim, and Hiromi the rescuing prince. The young Le Rim girl felt her world spinning out of any sense of control or comprehension.

Hisoka met Remon's gaze and, between her gift and her wits, intuited Remon's distressed thoughts. Hisoka's face took on a smile and her eyes a sparkle as she decided it was time to brighten things up a bit. Because of the gift Hiromi had given her, she knew now that she was capable of such a thing, and she cherished the freedom, ironic as it might seem, it now gave her. "Hiromi plays the role of monster a lot better than I ever did. I needed a stiff dose of bipolar disorder spiced up with heaven knows what else muddling my head to pull it off. My idiot roommate comes across it naturally." She winked at Hiromi mischievously.

"Hey!" Hiromi protested comically, although it was clear by the smile that had already curled her lips before Hisoka's barb had finished that she knew what was coming.

"You two aren't helping," Remon confessed as a smile came unbidden to her own mouth as she witnessed the comfortable antics of the two old friends.

"Anyway," Hisoka continued, her own eyes now sparkling with the mischief she cherished sharing with her dear friend, "since then Hiromi has been my only therapy for a disorder that would otherwise have likely committed me to a life of mind-numbing medication and revolving door hospital stays. As we've learned through her studies, my prognosis would have been grim had she not taken my strings when she did. I'd certainly never have had Chie, I wouldn't have the life I have with Keiko, and as ironic as it is for me to admit it, I wouldn't have the love of my precious husband and his mistress."

The questions Remon had been forming regarding how these two could be so casual so soon after describing the rape of their mutual best friend suddenly evaporated for the moment with the new revelation. "Husband!" Remon squeaked in surprised. "Mistress?"

Hisoka smiled, her enjoyment of the ability to pull someone else's strings in a perfectly mundane manner, mischievously now of course, quite evident. "Yup, Chie's father. Hitomi's a good man, really. I just can't love him 'that way' because my heart belongs to Keiko and Hiromi." The new mother turned to regard her redheaded friend with a look that left no doubt of her feelings for the woman who held her strings.

Remon 'listened' closely for any hint of manipulation, but there was just the calming melody, the cocktail of countering emotions that Remon knew now was not just benign, but immensely beneficial. "Much like could be said of me with Keiko, my husband keeps a mistress. The love of his life. They're truly a wonderful couple, and Katsumi is a good friend of Keiko and I. My only regret regarding the arrangement is that my family can accept my husband having a mistress but not me having one. Keiko should have been at the bedside when Chie was born, but my family wouldn't allow it. Katsumi, on the other hand, was the third person to hold Chie."

"I hope Keiko is getting some good bonding time with her little girl," Hiromi admitted.

Hisoka's eyes unfocused a bit and she smiled. "If the girl we left there with them is any indication, things are going well. Assuming that's not you still meddling?" Hisoka's face took on a stern expression, much like a mother preparing to chide a child she suspected of wrong-doing.

Confident in her own way that Hiromi had long since stopped influencing her best friend, Remon couldn't help but giggle at the interaction. Both the older women turned to look at her. "I think I should charge admission if I'm this entertaining," Hisoka proposed, rolling her eyes to demonstrate her continued good humor despite the words coming out sounding annoyed.

"Your face WAS hilarious there, okaasan," Hiromi defended on behalf of the green-haired girl.

"Some things never change. I still don't get any respect…" The woman shook her head as she regarded the grins on the other two faces and she sighed. "Ah well, as a mother of a daughter I suppose I should get used to it. Do you act this way around your mother, Remon-san?"

At the mention of her mother, Remon's eyes clouded over and then dropped along with her smile.

"I'm so sorry," Hisoka added almost immediately, even before Remon's physical reaction.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't know I have…difficult…family dynamics."

"I see," the young mother said. "Is that why you're so fiercely loyal to Chikaru-chan?"

Remon nodded.

"It relieves me a lot to see that. I don't understand what this new talent of yours fully can do, but if it's what it sounds like I suspect you may rarely be far from her side. Assuming you're up for that, of course. Unlike her mother, I don't see Chikaru strong arming you into it." Hisoka's expression at the mention of Chikaru's mother made her distasteful feelings about the woman apparent.

It seemed clear that Hisoka's feelings regarding Minamoto Chihiro were at odds to Hiromi's. Remon chose not to pursue her questions for the moment since Hiromi was already redirecting the subject, but she filed the thought away for later.

"As I briefly explained in the sitting room," Hiromi began again by way of explanation, "Remon can sense when I project. She says it sounds like music in her head."

Remon nodded. "I can hear the calm she's feeding you right now. I also get the sense there's more outside my hearing range, kind of like a dog whistle you can just barely perceive. There's several sounds going, but they're harmonious and so I can't seem to latch on to them."

Hisoka looked over at Hiromi for a moment, then back at Remon. "I think you're hearing her little collection. Very interesting."

"Collection?"

"Me, among others. Her puppets, as you hear her call us, although for obvious reasons I'm not too keen on the term." The woman shook her head and rolled her eyes again as she was clearly fond of doing in regards to her strange plight. "Anyway, I suspect one of the reasons Dr Aoi wanted me out here is as a test subject. Am I right, Aoi-sensei?" Hisoka took great enjoyment making the honorific sound like a joke.

Remon marveled at the ease with which Hisoka discussed her situation. If she had been hungry at the moment, Remon suspected she'd be losing her appetite at the moment.

"Are you sure, Hisoka? You don't have to."

"Like I didn't have to this afternoon?" It was clear this comment from Hisoka wasn't intended to be as harmless as the others.

"I'm sorry," the small redhead said softly as her gaze dropped.

Hisoka made a dismissive sound before continuing. "Don't feel guilty, Hiromi. Seriously. At least not when Keiko isn't around and needs the silly feel-good motions. We've had this discussion before. I'm yours to do with as you wish, and whatever that happens to be I'll still be happy. I decided a long time ago not to stress over it even if I could, given the alternative is far worse. I never want to hurt anyone again, and you've given me that gift. In return, you have one of the richest girls in Japan as your obedient servant."

Hisoka surprised both Remon and, amazingly enough, Hiromi by suddenly slipping over and kissing Hiromi on the lips, just for a moment, before sauntering off to a nearby patch of green where she sat and planted herself, leaning back on her elbows. It appeared to Remon that the random and impulsive action had managed to catch Hiromi completely off guard despite the tight bond that existed between them. There had been no change in the music between them.

"Pretty heady stuff, isn't it Remon?" the woman now relaxing on the grass asked rhetorically of the Le Rim girl still struggling with her own feelings; feelings she knew were an open book to her. "You see why it's so important she has a keeper. I just wanted you to understand that in the way only I can get the point across. Still, as I reminded Keiko earlier, my thoughts are my own and I can still have my fun."

Her gaze switched from Remon to Hiromi, her face somehow conveying a mixture of love, passion, mischief, and defiance. "You can never take them away from me. And right now, those thoughts perhaps not surprisingly are just as curious as yours to understand young Remon's new talent." The women leaned back the rest of the way to lay her head on the grass with her hands handed held with fingers clasped behind her skull. She looked for all the world to be cloud watching, although the thick overcast wasn't exactly conducive to the exercise.

"Experiment away."

*****PGBR*****

Thursday, Dec 7, 2006 8:30pm

"We've missed Hall curfew."

The irony of this observation by Kizuna struck Remon as hilarious, but given how drained she was from the long day she'd just experienced, all she could let out to express it was a snort.

"I've already been in contact by phone with Sister Hamasaka," Keiko assured from the front seat of the car.

Sitting to Remon's right was Chikaru, with Kizuna sitting on the other side of the Le Rim President in the back seat of the car as they approached the main gate to Astraea Hill. It was well after dark. Remon couldn't be sure of the exact time since she lacked a watch and there weren't many clocks at Shizuma's coastal house.

"What did you tell her?" Remon asked the teacher, curious what the 'party line' for the day was going to be.

"The truth, actually," Keiko admitted. "Sister Hamasaka is one of the few people at Astraea who knows it's more than just a simple enclave for girls' education. Sister Carina of Spica, too. If you ever need someone to talk to and I'm not around, there's nothing you can't say to them. The other adult routinely on the Hill that knows beyond my aunt, my Cadette, myself, and Hisoka is the Miator Headmistress. I wouldn't consider her as approachable, though. She's a bureaucrat, and is very much loyal to Chikaru's mother."

Once again, Remon filed away another statement of caution regarding Minamoto Chihiro, now shared by both Hisoka and Keiko, despite Hiromi's loyalty to the woman. Speaking even more volumes was Chikaru's own silence to the implications of Keiko's warning.

"I'm still not sure I like missing an afternoon of memories, not to mention everything else that happened today that I don't understand." Kizuna had been reminded of the 'no questions' agreement from earlier, but it was clear it rankled her a bit that Remon seemed to be included where she was not.

Remon felt bad, but at the moment she didn't know the first thing of how to explain it all, and had gratefully accepted Keiko's and Chikaru's offer to order Remon in front of Kizuna not to talk, thereby transferring the responsibility for Remon's silence to Kizuna's beloved senpai.

Still, Remon suspected the tension between she and her roommate was on the rise again now that Hiromi's influence was gone, and that reality pained the bespectacled girl greatly although she had decided she preferred the genuine Kizuna to the manipulated one. Chikaru wasn't the only one Remon was going to find a way to protect with her new talent.

"You're not the only one who was knocked out, Kizuna-san," Keiko pointed out logically. "You were awake when Hisoka woke up. What did she tell you when you lamented your situation then?"

"That we were the ones who got off best for having missed it," Kizuna remembered back.

"Exactly," Keiko agreed. "Please understand it has not been an easy day for Remon-san. I really hope you'll quell your resentment and support her. She needs you right now more than she's ever needed you before."

"Kizuna-chan, Ooosaki-sensei is right," Chikaru joined in. "Please trust us for now." Chikaru took the hands of the two girls nearest her and brought them together on her lap.

Kizuna looked thoughtful for a moment, then seemed to relent. She chuckled. "Now that I know for a fact you know what I'm feeling, trying to lie to you doesn't make much sense now does it? I'll try. That's all I can offer right now." Kizuna's hand squeezed her roommate's. "By the way, I have one question I really do want answered." Kizuna looked up at Chikaru's eyes. "Can Remon do what you can do, now? And Kagome-chan? Does she know what I'm feeling? Please, I have a right to know that one thing."

Chikaru smiled warmly back at her anxious and slightly frightened kohai. "No, Kizuna-chan. Remon-chan can no more sense your emotions than you can hers. You both have to resort to words, expressions, and body language…like it should be. Of those you know, only Keiko, Kagome, Hisoka, and I…and Sister Hamasaka just a little bit…can sense emotions directly. That said, Remon-chan does have some unique talents we'll be leaning on a lot. Please don't feel bad if she and I are together a lot going forward. It's not in any way a reflection of my feeling more for her than I do for you or Kagome-chan, it's just that she can do something specific for me that I need terribly right now."

"Dealing with Shizuma-san?"

Chikaru nodded sadly.

"If it will help you get through this, I'm so very glad she can do whatever it is that she can do. Just don't forget I want to help too. If it's not something that can only be done by Kagome-chan or by Remon-chan, please let me do it. I'm afraid I'm going to be left out."

Kizuna's anxiety at being so honest was evident even to Remon, but it was understandable given any fear she had would be evident to her beloved senpai anyway so she wasn't trying to obfuscate it.

"Absolutely, Kizuna-chan. Truth be told, your main job will be to cheer the rest of us up. Kagome-chan isn't exactly uplifting since she's living in her own world, and I fear Remon-chan will get caught up in the seriousness of what she has to deal with now. I'm about to have to face Shizuma-san, something that will take weeks or months to play out…and there's still Kiyashiki-san to deal with and my misguided friends. We need someone to remind us that life isn't just one trial after another. Can you remind us to play games, make new clubs, and have tea parties on occasion?"

Kizuna considered what Chikaru was saying, weighing it against what she had experienced during that day. She realized it was, indeed, a very tall order, but one she could also see was very important. "I can do that," Kizuna said with a smile, a smile that widened as Remon's hand squeezed hers and both Chikaru's hands, each currently housed within a pig or a panda, clasped theirs.

* * *

><p><strong>***Author's Notes***<strong>

Whew! And so Thursday, Dec 7 finally comes to a close! The next couple chapters will deal with the younger students. Over time we'll get to join Kizuna in Australia for her winter break as she meets her new betrothed. Chikaru will work with Remon back in Astraea to start bringing her plans to fruition. We'll experience the Nagasaki area with Tsuboumi and Yaya (and company). Momomi and Kaname head to France to meet with Momomi's chocolatier sister, Chiyo to Switzerland and Rome to meet with her father, and Kagome back home to England and her mother...and along the way have some interesting interactions with each other. San Francisco and her empire harkens to Shion and her two childhood friends from Le Rim. And most of all, we'll get to see the fireworks as Shizuma and Miyuki (followed by Tamao and Hiromi who will then be followed by…well, you'll just have to read to find out!) invade Hawai'i to plan a wedding!

Oh, and Nagisa will have her hands full babysitting Tamao's twin little sisters back home in Tokyo...girls who have their own unique skills at getting into trouble. :-)

It'll be a very busy winter break for the girls of Strawberry Hall. :-)

And my muse has been very obstreperous of late. I may write more in _Echoes_ before I come back to _Voices_, and for the moment both stories are taking a back seat to _Mother's Journey_ and _Precious Treasure_. And speaking of the latter, a character from SP! will be finding her way into my Angel Beats story, _Precious Treasure_. I've finally found a way to play more with Kaori! How will a devout Catholic girl fit into Afterlife High? How will Kaori adjust to Yurippe's ways, and vice versa? Feel free to peek in and find out as I share _Girl's Night Out_. :-)


End file.
